Growing Up, Gohan Style
by SamuraiGirl7
Summary: Follow Gohan's life as he grows into the man he will become. This story starts from just after Cell's defeat and will go through at least highschool if not more. Watch as he grows up, falls in love and faces new enemies. GxV AU Rated for violence later on
1. Moving Forward with Life

(A/N I have never written fanfiction of any sort before and have only been reading it for about 6 months so I hope my writing is to your liking. If there are things I need to work on or change please let me know. I am still very new to this. I suppose that's enough chatter from me, what you're really after is the story after all. So without further ado I give you chapter one of Growing Up, Gohan Style.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or anything of or relating to. Kero however, is my own character. Yup, I thought him up all on my own. -smiles widely- Miyu is mine too; and Azer when he comes along.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Growing Up, Gohan Style

Chapter 1 (Moving Forward with Life)

* * *

Cell, as simple of a name as it may seem struck fear into those around the world. You see it is not the name the people feared, but rather the hideous monster to which that name was given. Cell was a horrid monster created by none other than Dr. Gero for revenge against Goku. However, not all the world feared this creature. In fact a small group of people, heroes one might say, rose up to face this monster for the sake of the planet. One hero in particular rose to the challenge and defeated this beast. His name is Gohan. Son of Goku, one of the last remaining Saiyans and Chichi, the Ox kings daughter. Gohan Son half human, half saiyan, all power. This boy who had the power to destroy the most powerful force threatening the world at age 11 had seen his fair share of battle. Fighting since he was but 5, yet he was a kind, gentle, and pure hearted individual just like his father. He hated to fight, unlike Goku who thrived on it, but did it to protect the ones he loves and the planet. This is where our story begins, after the defeat of this horrible monster, and the birth of a new hero.

----------DBZ----------

Somewhere in the mountains near the 439 area there is a place of solitude where a beautiful lake abundant with fish and other wildlife sits. At this peaceful place staring into the clear water stands a boy, a boy who is shedding tears for his now passed on father.

_'Father, why did you have to stay in Other World? Did you really think the Earth will be safe now, without you to protect it? Enemies will still come. I am now the strongest in this world. Do you not think they will come to fight me?' _these were the poor boys emotional thoughts as he struggled to deal with his father's passing.

"Father, why?" The boy cried out.

"Heh, I know why you stayed. You just couldn't pass up the opportunity to train could you?" The boy said as he laughed. "Well then, I also make this promise. I will continue training to become stronger, just like you Dad, so that I may protect the Earth from evil." Gohan said with a smile on his face and with that his emotional and sorrowful mood was lifted.

* * *

-**Other World**-

"You hear that King Kai, Gohan is going to continue to train and take up the task of the Earth's protector." Goku announced cheerfully

"Good for Gohan! Just like his father protecting the innocent, except maybe he won't be a home-wrecker." the last part was said with distaste laced on every word however in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Hey King Kai don't be like that. I told you I was sorry." stated Goku somewhat sheepishly and disappointed.

"Fine, I'll let it go, _for now_." King Kai said then mumbled "Home-wrecker"

"Hey I heard that!" Goku said defensively.

* * *

-**Son House**-

"Mother, I'm home." Called a very hungry half saiyan. Just then his stomach growled filling the whole house.

"I'm in the kitchen cooking. I figured you'd be hungry when you got back." Chichi yelled somewhat laughing.

Letting the smell of the delicious food enter his nostrils Gohan breathed in deeply. "Ah Mom, this smells great." He praised.

"Well then stop yelling and come in here and eat while it's still hot."

"Yes, ma'am!" Gohan replied sitting down at the table almost instantly. Chichi lovingly served a plate, well several actually, for her beloved son. To which Gohan replied by immediately eating.

"Wow Mom your cooking is the best! This is the best fried rice I have ever eaten, and these noodles are delicious!" Gohan said after he swallowed. You see, unlike his father Gohan actually had manners while eating

"Oh Gohan you're such a sweet boy. Thank you." Chichi sang glowing with joy "So how are you dear? Is everything alright?"

Gulp. _'I was hoping to avoid having to tell mom this right away. Oh well I guess that's life. No sense avoiding it, she'll get it out of me sooner or later, and I'd rather it be sooner.' _

"Yeah mom everything is fine. I was at the lake Dad took me to before the Cell games. I..um..er.. well you see...I...um-" Gohan trailed off hesitatingly.

"-Gohan spit it out." Chichi interrupted. She never really could stand her son dancing around the point with her.

"Well, don't be mad, but while I was there I made a promise to be like Dad and train to get stronger so I can protect my loved ones and the planet if and when the time comes." Gohan stated cringing while he awaited his mothers yelling, but when it never came he opened his eyes with a look of surprise evident on his face.

"Um, Mom you're not going to yell at me? Are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked puzzled as to why Chichi didn't scold him for wanting to train.

"Well son, you know my wishes for education and my dislike for fighting, but if you want to train then I'll allow it under one condition." Chichi stated calmly.

"Um, okay what's that Mom?"

"You never stop studying and when the time comes you go to high school." She stated in a tone that clearly said if you argue no training ever.

"High school, Mom I'm only eleven right now, isn't that kind of far away to think about?" Gohan asked immediately regretting the words as soon as they came out and cringed knowing what was to come.

" SON GOHAN SCHOOL IS NEVER TO FAR AWAY TO THINK ABOUT! YOU WILL NOT BE A MAN WHO ONLY KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT LIKE YOUR FATHER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" screamed Chichi

"Yeah, but come on Mom, Dad wasn't that bad." Gohan tried to reason.

"NOT THAT BAD? BESIDES FIGHTING THE ONLY THING YOUR FATHER COULD DO EFFECTIVELY WAS EAT!" Chichi ranted on.

"Mom" Gohan called quietly trying to get his mothers attention.

"AND FURTHER MORE-"

"Mom" He called a little louder.

"-YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY FRIENDS YOUR OWN AGE AND THAT IS REALLY IMPORTANT FOR YOUR SOCIAL DEVELOPMENT!" Chichi continued "PLUS IF YOU GO TO A HIGHSCHOOL YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING INTO COLLEGE ARE WAY BETTER!"

"MOM!" Gohan yelled finally getting her attention.

"SON GOHAN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YELLING AT YOUR MOTHER!?!" Chichi scolded angrily.

"Not to do it, but Mom I called you twice before and you didn't answer me, so I had no choice but to raise my voice. I'm sorry." Gohan said apologetically.

"It's fine son. I'm sorry I yelled too, now what were you trying to tell me?" Chichi replied completely calm once again.

"Mom, I promise I won't stop studying and will balance my time with training so it doesn't overtake my studies. Don't get me wrong Dad is a genius when it comes to fighting, but when it comes to everything else, well let's just say I understand. I mean, do you remember his driving test?" stated Gohan shaking his head slightly at the memory of Goku and Piccolo trying to get their drivers license.

Crying Chichi said, "My boy is growing up before my eyes. You're a great son you know that?"

"Yes mom. Thanks for the food it was GREAT!" Gohan exclaimed finishing off his last bit of food. "Hey mom after I'm done studying do you think I could go and play with Kero?" asked Gohan full of hope. (A/N Kero is my own character his name is pronounced like hero only with a K)

"You mean the boy you met before the cell games?" Asked Chichi slightly puzzled.

"Yes that's him. He's the same age as me and really nice." Gohan pleaded giving Chichi the same innocent eyes his father possessed.

"Alright fine, but Gohan why don't you just go play now, you can have the day off. It's only been three days since your father's passing. You can start your studies after a week has passed." Chichi said knowing her son needed a break from studying for a little while to let his emotions heal some. Plus, she could use some time herself to heal.

"R..r..really mom, I get four whole days off. Wow are you sure you're feeling alright?" Gohan asked disbelievingly, but smiling widely.

"Yes I'm fine, well actually I do feel a little bit funny, perhaps I ate something that made my stomach upset, but that shouldn't concern you. Now go on, go play with your friend." Chichi encouraged knowing he needed to have some fun and glad he found a friend his own age "Just don't be out too late and be sure to be back by dark okay?"

"Ok Mom. And thanks." Gohan said getting up from the table and giving his mother a brief kiss on the cheek before taking off into the air.

_'I have been feeling sick quite a lot recently. I wonder could I be…no…no I couldn't… could I? I'll have to go see Bulma tomorrow and find out for sure.' _Chichi thought while subconsciously rubbing her stomach

* * *

-**Kero's House**-

Knock, knock, knock

"I'll get it." Kero said getting up to go answer the door, wondering who it could be.

"Oh Hi Gohan! What are you doing here?" Kero exclaimed

"Mom gave me the day off so I thought I'd come see you. I thought maybe we could play. If you're not busy that is." replied Gohan a little sheepishly realizing he took off without even knowing if he was home or calling to see if it was okay.

"Come on in, I'll ask mom and see what she says, but I think it'll be okay." Kero said while walking with Gohan to the living room where his Mother was sitting reading a book enjoying her day off.

"Oh Hi there Gohan, how are you dear?" asked Miyu, Kero's Mother.

"Hello Mrs. Yamaki. I'm very well today, how are you?" Gohan answered in a formal tone just like his mother taught him.

"I'm very well myself. Thank you for asking. Now, I suppose you're here to play with Kero am I right?" Miyu asked with a slightly raised brow.

Gohan simply nodded somewhat surprised Kero didn't even have to tell her why he was here, but that she already knew.

"Well, since he doesn't have school to attend yet and all of his chores are done, I suppose that's fine. Just don't be gone too long and if you do fly, no flying too far or high. Understood?" Miyu stated making sure the boys got her point not to go too far away.

"Of course Mrs. Yamaki, I understand. _We_ understand, right Kero?" Gohan said elbowing Kero in the sides lightly.

"Huh, oh yeah you bet mom, we won't be too far and don't worry I don't know how to fly yet remember." Kero said thinking it would be encouraging.

"Oh gee, how could I forget _you_ want to _fly_. You only remind me of it _everyday_. I can't imagine the things you two will do when that happens." Miyu stated slightly laughing. "Oh and Gohan, call me Miyu. No need to be formal here okay. You're like part of the family after what you did for my son." Miyu said warmly.

"Alright Mrs. uh, Miyu." Gohan answered thinking he did what she asked

Sigh, '_Oh well, it's a start. Eventually he'll drop the formalities and just call me Miyu.' _

"Hey Gohan common let's go. We've got lots of time to play before I have to be back. Let's go the lake and swim okay!" Kero exclaimed

"Sure, sounds good we'll spar there too. That way when we get too hot, we can just go swimming. And maybe catch a fish for snack. We'll be back by dinner time Mrs. Yamaki, uh, I mean Mrs. Miyu." Gohan said while waving signaling their exit.

"Okay have fun boys. If you need anything I'll be here." She said waving back in return.

While turning her attention back the book before her Miyu thought._ 'I'm glad Gohan stopped by. He's such a neat kid. Those two will be good for each other; both of them could use a friend. I think this is one friendship Kero will keep for his whole life. Yes, I think those two will remain life long friends.' _

* * *

-**At the ** **Lake**-

"Come on Kero, I know you can do better than that." Gohan said encouraging his friend.

"Hey…-pant- not all of us…. have been doing this -gasp-….. since we were… five ya know." Kero said breathing in and out heavily then sat down to catch his breath.

"See look, it's like this." Gohan said while demonstrating proper fighting stances as well as punches, kicks and blocks.

"You make that look way too easy you know that." Kero stated while getting up to try again.

"Good Kero, now remember to stay balanced."

After about an hour of going through different stances, and forms the boys decided it was time for a swim. They were having water fights and laughing having the fun they both needed. Climbing out of the lake with a "small" fish Gohan proceeded to make a small fire to cook it. After their "snack" as Gohan referred to it they went back to training, only this time they sparred.

"Well it's getting kinda late and I told mom I'd be back before dinner so we should probably get going." Kero said slightly disappointed they had to leave already.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Thanks Gohan I had a lot of fun. I can't wait till I can learn how to control ki and how to fly and throw energy blasts." Kero said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well next time we'll work on that then. Oh yeah, that reminds me. Mom gave me a few days off from studying, so if you're not busy we can train again tomorrow." Gohan suggested hoping his friend would be free also.

"I'll ask mom when I get there, but it sounds great!"

Gohan and Kero proceeded to make their way to Kero's house where they said their goodbye's then Gohan took off towards home. While on his way home, taking in the beautiful scenery, he thought.

_'It's nice to have a friend my own age. The Z gang is great, but it's nice to have someone to talk to who isn't already an adult. It sure is fun to train with Kero and teaching someone helps me to improve as well, however I'll also have to train on my own if I want to stay in shape both mentally and physically. I can't let the people of Earth or Dad down if something were to come up now can I?' _

With that Gohan went to get in some training before going home for dinner.

_

* * *

_

_I know it's kind of a lame way to end a chapter, but I really wasn't sure how long to make them. Also, this is the first chapter so give me some time to get rolling into things. I have to set the stage before I can dive into the story. Don't worry I'm not going to spend a lot of time in Gohan's earlier years. Unless you guys ask me to that is. I do however want to hit on some adventures and growing spots. All of which I'll make up of course, since the show doesn't go into those years. The main story will revolve around his high school years though. Well that's chapter one. Please review so I can know whether or not my story sucks or people actually like it _

–_Samurai Girl_

* * *

_Next Time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

A young girl held hostage, a gun to her head; a robber desperately trying to make an escape, and a mysterious flash of gold.

* * *

Vegeta- "Woman, why am I not in the story yet?"

_Samurai Girl_- "Um because it's only the first chapter."

Vegeta-"That's no excuse! I am the prince of all Saiyans. I should be in this chapter…..and every chapter."

_Samurai Girl_- "Vegeta, um, you know this story is about Gohan and Videl right?"

Vegeta- "What, why focus on them. I am so much better. I am a prince!"

_Samurai Girl_- "Because they are my favorite couple?"

Vegeta- "And what am I chopped liver? Well if I don't show up soon. I'll…..I'll…I'll blast you."

_Samurai Girl_- "If you blast me there would be no story."

Vegeta walks away defeated for now. "I'll be back woman."


	2. Life's Little Adventures

Author's Note:

A very special thanks to _LethalDuckie_ and _Shiva the Sarcastic_ for giving me my first ever reviews as an author. THANK YOU!!!

**Disclaimer:**

Vegeta walks on stage. "Ahem…. I have an announcement to make. -clears throat- The author of this story does not own ME, Vegeta, I am the prince of all saiyans and cannot be ow-…" -receives glare from author- "-ahem… as I was saying…or anyone else relating to Dragonball Z. If you feel like suing someone please refrain from suing her. No further announcements at this time. Thank you." -walks off stage-

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

Chapter 2- **Life's Little Adventures**

**

* * *

**

Two years have passed since Cell's defeat. Two years of growth, friendships, and simply, _life_. One thing that had not changed over these two years, were two teenage boys who continued to train by a lake…

Narrowly missing a punch to the stomach because he was momentarily caught off guard the teenager decided to throw a punch of his own, only his fist connected with its indented target…Kero.

Flying backwards Kero tried to stop himself before slamming into the tree directly behind him, but it was no use. After collecting himself from slamming into the tree Kero said, "Ow, Gohan that really hurt." rubbing his jaw "Do you have to punch so hard. I thought this was a _friendly_ spar."

"Huh, oh sorry Kero; I guess I was caught off guard and then punched you with a fair amount of my real strength in base form." Gohan replied slightly guiltily.

"Ah, it's alright, I should be able to take a hit with some of your strength in your regular form anyway. If I am going to help you in any way if trouble ever comes, I have to be able to take a hit too, not just give them."

"Yeah but remember you're only thirteen, so that makes just over two years you have been training. I've been training for a lot longer than that." Gohan said trying to encourage his good friend.

"I guess you're right. Come on lets try again."

"Sure"

"Hey you know Gohan, I think you're getting a little slow I almost landed a punch there." Kero said teasingly.

"Yeah well, that won't happen this time." Gohan replied getting into his fighting stance.

Soon another round of sparring began with punches, kicks and energy blasts flying everywhere. After about an hour and a half of sparring, the boys decided to call it quits for the day.

"You know Kero; I think you are really improving. You even managed to land a punch today. If you keep improving at this rate you'll be able to put up a really good fight when you're older."

_'I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult.' _Deciding to tease Gohan a little bit Kero said, "Gee, thanks Gohan, so you don't think I could put up a good fight now?"

"Huh, um, no…. that's not what I meant." Gohan said quickly realizing how his previous statement sounded. "What I mean was when you are older you…uh… you'll um… be a great fighter." Gohan finished yet it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh so what you're saying is I'm not a great fighter now eh?" Kero continued to tease his best friend and almost started to laugh at the look of astonishment crossing Gohan's face.

"NO! I mean… uh…I just meant that… aw come on Kero you know what I meant." Gohan said waving his hands in front of his face defensively. The look on his face like that of the one his father possessed when he did something wrong or was misunderstood.

"I don't know Gohan. I'm not sure I do." He said about to fall on the ground in a fit of laughter, yet still managing to suppress a smile.

"Kero," Gohan wined. "Come on you know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, I know that. I just thought it would be fun to mess with ya." Kero said finally giving into to his desire to bust out laughing, so he did just that.

"It's not funny." Gohan said flatly.

"Sure it is! You just couldn't see the look on your face. It was hilarious!" Kero said still laughing.

"Well, sir laughs a lot." Gohan said mockingly "Tell me what you think of this." Gohan said with a devious smile on his face.

"Sir laughs a lot? Gohan wha- AHHH!" Was all Kero managed to get out before being shoved into the clear, cool water of the lake.

Now it was Gohan's turn to laugh. When Kero finally emerged from the water he looked completely shocked, but there seemed to be a hint of revenge in his eyes.

"Now _that_ was funny." Gohan stated while continuing to laugh, well that was until Kero pulled _him_ into the water.

Both boys now completely soaked, but having the time of their lives, crawled out of the water after a few minutes of swimming and a short water fight.

"Well, at least it was refreshing." Kero exclaimed while slightly laughing.

"Yeah, well come on we better get dried off." Gohan said thoughtfully "Mom would kill me if I came home soaked like this."

"Mine too. Although I'm sure the clothes would dry off as we flew home."

"Hmm good point, but still, it's such a great day." Gohan said glancing at the sky and noticing how warm and peaceful it was "I think I'll dry off the old fashioned way."

"Ya, me too I suppose." Kero replied agreeing with Gohan.

**-One hour later- **

"Well Gohan, I should probably head home. Mom has some things she needs me to do. I'll see ya later." Kero said while getting up and rising into the air ready to take off for home.

"Yeah, I need to study anyway. Mom would have my head if I slacked off on my studies. See ya soon Kero."

"Later Gohan!" Kero yelled as a final good-bye while waving

Gohan just replied by waving in return then took off himself for home.

* * *

-**Son Residence-**

"Mom, I'm back." Gohan started to yell, but then immediately quieted down upon seeing her asleep on the couch. Walking over to her and placing a small kiss on her cheek he walked up stairs intending to study, however when he passed his brothers room he decided to peek inside and see how the little guy was doing.

Walking into the room, Gohan saw his brother, Goten sleeping in his crib. Walking over to the crib he smiled a warm smile at Goten who was sleeping safe and sound.

**-FLASHBACK- **

"Gohan, son, I have some news to share with you." Chichi said lovingly.

"What it is Mom? Is something wrong?" Gohan asked concerned.

"Oh, no dear not at all, in fact it's the opposite. You see I'm pregnant." Chichi exclaimed beaming with joy.

"R...really, like... with a baby?" Gohan asked not entirely thinking clearly due to the sudden shock of finding out he was going to be a brother.

"No, with a horse." Chichi said sarcastically. "Of course with a BABY!" Chichi exclaimed putting her hand to her head with a sigh.

"So… I am going to be a brother?" Gohan asked still not completely grasping his mind around the idea, but then a HUGE smile spread onto his face. "Wow! Mom this is great! I… I can't believe it!" Gohan said while rushing to give his mother a hug making sure not to squeeze too hard.

**-Months later at Bulma's house- **

"Come on Chichi push! That's it keep going you're almost there. With this next contraction push and the baby's head will come out." Bulma encouraged.

Once the baby's head was out she suctioned its mouth and nose repeatedly then applied a small amount of pressure on its shoulders to help with the delivery, and with that out popped Chichi's new… son. After doing the necessary things such as obtaining an APGAR score Bulma wrapped the baby in a new warm blanket.

"Congratulations Chichi it's a boy." Bulma said happily handing Chichi her baby boy wrapped in a warm blanket. "So what's his name?" Bulma asked eager to hear the response.

"Goten, his name is Goten." Chichi replied overwhelmed with joy.

After the whole delivery process had been completed and everything was cleaned up Bulma decided it was time for Gohan to meet his brother. Glancing at Chichi to see if she had the same idea Bulma noticed Chichi just smile and nod her head knowing what she was thinking.

"Gohan, come in here." Bulma called raising her voice just enough so he could hear her from outside the room where he was currently waiting.

Slowly Gohan entered the room, and then stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the baby in his mother's arms.

"It's ok, come here son." Chichi encouraged seeing the look of uncertainty on his face, then when he was close enough handed him Goten. "Gohan meet your brother, Goten." Chichi said lovingly watching the love in her oldest son's eyes as he carefully held his little brother a little unsure what to do.

"Wow, he's so small. Was I that little too?" Gohan asked looking at his mother. After receiving a nod from her he returned his gaze back to his brother. "Hey Goten, I'm your big brother Gohan. I promise I won't let anything happen to you and will always be there you."

**-END FLASHBACK- **

Still staring at the sleeping Goten, Gohan smiled a loving, brotherly smile and gave him a small kiss on the head. Then after making sure he was tucked in, plenty warm, and comfortable he made his way to his room to study.

Unknown to Gohan, Chichi had awoke from her nap to check on her son and saw the whole exchange between brothers, making her heart fill with love for her two precious sons. Smiling sweetly she thought, _'Thank you Goku for leaving me with this wonderful gift.' _

* * *

A few days later Gohan and Kero were sent out grocery shopping by both Moms. Since they had to go shopping they figured they might as well do it together at least that way they'd have someone to talk to.

Meeting Kero at his house, Gohan quickly knocked on the door.

Opening the door Miyu saw Gohan standing there and happily greeted him. "Hi Gohan, Kero told me you two were going to fetch Chichi and my groceries. That's very sweet of you."

"Oh it's no trouble really. I go shopping for mom all the time, especially now that she is busy with Goten. Plus it'll be nice to have some company while getting everything." Gohan replied kindly.

"Well, why don't you come in for a minute?" Miyu asked warmly.

"Naw it's ok, I'm right here anyways." Kero said coming around the corner and walking towards the door. "Bye mom we won't be gone too long." He added reaching up and giving his mother a small kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry I've got the list." Remembering how last time he forgot the list and had to fly all the way back home to get it then back to the store again.

"Okay well have fun boys! Oh and Gohan, you should visit more often. I don't see you nearly enough regardless of how often you and Kero spar."

"Yes, of course Mrs. Miyu I'll be sure to stop by more." Gohan responded while waving good-bye.

Then he and Kero lifted off into the air on their way to get the groceries their mothers needed. Of course, Gohan's list was much longer.

* * *

-**At the store**-

"So Gohan I was wondering, after we're done shopping if we still have time maybe we could go hang out with Lime." Kero stated while tossing some vegetables into his cart hoping he would not get teased, but then again Gohan was a little clueless when it came to girls.

"Oh yeah, sure! I haven't been there to see her in a long time." Suddenly a thought occurred to Gohan.

_'Oh man! I haven't been there in a **long** time. Boy I bet Lime is going to be upset with me.' _Gulp.

"And besides, I'm sure Mr. Laow has some more wood he needs split." Gohan added trying to forget about the fact Lime would probably be really upset with him for not visiting sooner.

"Aw man, I forgot I have a class project that's due tomorrow and I'm not done with it yet." Kero stated disappointed.

"Well that's no problem we'll go see her tomorrow then. That is if you're not busy." Gohan said thinking of a quick solution to the problem.

After checking out of the store with their items safely in hand Kero and Gohan were preparing to capsule their items and leave when suddenly a load commotion was heard just down the street and a gun fired. Gohan, springing into action looked around for a corner where he could transform. Not so much for the power, but for the sake of his identity. Shoving his bags to Kero, Gohan suddenly rushed around the store corner where he immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan.

_'Hph, always playing the hero and leaving me standing here.' _Kero thought as he watched Gohan emerge from around the store corner.

Rushing over to see what was going on Gohan, who although he was currently a super saiyan, wasn't powered up therefore making him appear as a regular _blond_ haired and _teal_ eyed teenage boy.

_'Hmm, let's see there's a bunch of cops but where are all the bad guys?' _Gohan thought quickly assessing the situation _'Wait, what's this?' _

Suddenly a man with a raven color haired girl held hostage walked out of the bank.

_ 'Oh no, he's got a girl held hostage. This is NOT good.' _He thought but hadn't jumped in to help just yet because he wanted to let the cops do their jobs.

"LISTEN UP, IF YOU BAFOONS CLEAR A PATH FOR ME TO LEAVE I'LL LET THE GIRL LIVE!" The robber screamed frantically while clutching his gun.

"What should we do sir?" Gohan heard one cop ask another because he was standing merely ten feet behind them. After a few short minutes the cops decided not to do anything just yet thinking perhaps the robber was bluffing.

"YOU IDIOTS BETTER CLEAR A PATH IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS OR THE GIRL DIES!" The robber yelled while firing his 9mm into the air emphasizing his point then returned his gun back to her head.

_'Crap, if they don't clear a path soon I'm toast. I have to get out of here and I'll do it by any means necessary. I don't care if I have to hurt the girl or not. **I'm not getting caught!**'_

"DON'T THINK I'M NOT SERIOUS I'LL DO IT!" He screamed as he hit the girl with the butt of his gun making her cry out in pain.

"Well sir?" Gohan overheard the same cop as before ask again. "Sir! What should we do?!" The cop asked more anxiously.

_'Argh, these guys are taking way to long to decide. I can't take this any more there is a girl's life at risk here and all they can do is ask one another what to do? This is stupid I'm doing something.'_ Gohan thought while deciding on the best plan of action. _'I have to make it quick so I don't get seen by many people. I can't have my face plastered all over the news.' _

"Move the cars and clear a path hurry!" The cop told his squad, but Gohan had already left not hearing any of the exchange between the cops.

"TEN… NINE… EIGHT…he fired his 9mm randomly again SEVEN….SIX… he took aim upon her head once more. The girl screamed for help. FIVE…. FOUR… THRE-" Suddenly there was a bright flash of gold as Gohan rushed in to save the day. He moved so quickly no one could clearly see anything other than a golden blur. Next thing everyone knew there was a blond haired boy with a glowing golden aura standing in the way of the robber.

Taking the robber by surprise he stuttered, "W…who a...ar...are you?"

"Someone who won't let your crimes go unpunished!" Gohan said slightly angered then quickly delivered a punch to the robber's face completely knocking him unconscious. Then he grabbed the girl to take her to safety just in case something else where to arise.

Everyone looked around appalled at what had just taken place. First there was the robber with a gun to the girl's head counting down the time the cops had left to let him leave before he was going to shoot the girl. Then, a golden light and the kid, and now the robber is unconscious on the ground. Then they noticed the raven haired girl was gone and so was the boy with the glowing aura.

Meanwhile across the street just around the store corner, a young boy landed carrying a girl in his arms. Setting her down gently he asked, "Are you okay?" Showing concern in his voice.

"Y...you s...saved me." The girl said shocked. "Thank you!" Upon saying this, the girl looked up to see the most captivating pair of teal eyes. _'What amazing eyes.'_

At the same time a certain saiyan's eyes locked onto the breath taking light blue orbs of the girl before him capturing him in a world that seemed to transcend time. _'I have never seen a pair of eyes such as these.' _

Suddenly a forced cough came out of nowhere breaking the two's eyes apart. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we should probably get going." Kero said looking straight at Gohan who had a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "Miss, you should probably get back to your family."

"Yes, but I'm not sure where they are at. Or where I am for that matter." The girl said looking around slightly confused as to how the boy and she got from the bank to wherever they were at now.

"Oh, well you're at the store down the street from the bank." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"Well, thank you again for saving me." The girl thanked politely fumbling slightly with her hands. "I should go find my Dad now. I'm sure he's worried sick."

"You're welcome and try to stay out of danger." Gohan said while glancing at her eyes once again.

After another moment of teal eyes upon light blue, they both went their separate ways. The girl back to find her father, and the boys making sure she found him without any trouble.

"Sweet pea!" A man yelled and ran to embrace his beloved daughter.

Not really paying attention to the man, but rather the girl, they assumed that man could be none other than her father, seeing how she and the older man embraced. They decided to walk for a while before flying home.

"So….what was all that eye business about huh Gohan?" Kero asked playfully.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gohan asked slightly confused scratching the back of his head. _'I mean the girl did have pretty eyes, but I still don't get what he's talking about.'_

"Uh, never mind. I must have misunderstood the situation." _'HA! Yeah right, you may be clueless as to what just happened my friend, but I'm not. I saw the way you looked at her. Awe, my little Gohan's starting to like girls, how sweet.' _Kero thought amused and slightly smiling.

"Um Kero, what are you smiling for" Gohan asked noticing the smirk like smile on his face.

"What a guy can't smile?"

"Sure you can smile but, uh...ah forget it. Let's go home." Gohan said giving up on the situation.

"Yeah, it's been an _interesting_ day."

* * *

-**At the Son House-**

"So boys did you get everything?" Chichi asked looking at the groceries.

"Yes Mom we did." Gohan replied politely_ 'And a whole bunch we didn't expect, but I'm not going to tell her that.' _

"Well good job boys." Chichi praised. "Kero would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Son. Mom is expecting me back so I should get home myself now." Kero said respectfully turning down the invitation.

"Okay well take care of yourself." Chichi replied lovingly while taking the groceries to go put them away and start cooking.

"I will thank you ma'am." Kero said watching Chichi exit the room.

"I better get home now before mom starts to worry. I'll see you tomorrow Gohan, and don't forget we're gonna go visit Lime." Kero stated while walking over to the door.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten. See ya tomorrow." Gohan replied while opening the door for Kero. _'Although I wish I had. Lime is going to be really upset with me!'_ gulp.

"Later!" Kero said while taking off for home.

Gohan waved and closed the door. Then he went to go study until dinner was ready. Once he had finished dinner he decided to train for a while before heading to bed.

After the day was over Gohan, while laying in his bed thought, _'I hope I get to see those eyes again someday._' Then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Well that's chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it and weren't too disappointed, if at all. Please remember to review. I am a VERY new author and would love any help or comments I receive. It really is important to me. _

_-Samurai Girl _

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Someone gets beat up, another get knocked down, and two pairs of eyes meet in a most unexpected place.

* * *

Vegeta- "Woman you call that being in the story!?!?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Hey you were in this chapter weren't you. What are you complaining about?"

Vegeta- "Being in the stupid disclaimer does NOT count! Besides I wouldn't even stoop that low in the first place." –crosses his arms over his chest-

­_Samurai Girl-_ "Hmm, you're probably right." -thinks deeply- "Oh well too bad I'm the author and can do whatever I want with you isn't it." -smirks-

Vegeta- "What are you talking about, I am the prince of all saiyan you cannot control me. I can do what I so desire!"

­_Samurai Girl-_ "Oh hush or I'll make you nice in the next chapter. AND I'll make you have a mushy moment with Bulma!"

Vegeta- "You wouldn't dare." -gives death glare and scowl-

_Samurai Girl- _"Try me." -gives own death glare-

Vegeta- "This is preposterous! Fine. But woman I better be in the next chapter and NOT horribly out of character." -turns and leaves-

_Samurai Girl-_ -sighs while rubbing head-


	3. Unexpected Events

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

(A/N: I really don't really know anything about martial arts so I don't know how good my fight scenes will be. If anyone has any advice in this area I would greatly appreciate the help. Hope the scenes aren't too disappointing for you. I'm sure as time goes on and I continue to write more of them I'll get better. At least I hope so.)

**Disclaimer:** -Bulma drags a very mad saiyan on stage- "Woman I am NOT doing this stupid thing again!" "Vegeta you better do this or no gravity room for a month!" "WHAT!? FINE!" - turns and faces audience- "The clown of an author does not own Dragonball Z! Thank you." -walks off stage grumbling 'stupid author making me do this blasted thing again'- -author snickers in background giving thumbs up to Bulma-

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

I figured I'd put their ages in this one: (I have no idea on the actual ages of Sharpner, Erasa or Lime. So I just made them up. Gohan is older because of the hyperbolic time chamber, and Kero is older because of how his birthday falls compared to the others. Or at least that's the excuse I'm giving. Their ages may change a bit because of birthdays, but for the most part they are all about the same age.)

Gohan-16  
Kero-16  
Lime-15  
Videl-15  
Sharpner-15  
Erasa-15

Chapter 3- **Unexpected Events**

* * *

Three years have passed since the young, raven haired girl was held hostage by the crazed robber and in those three years that girl chose to learn martial arts like her father, so she could protect herself and other from such events. Her unfortunate sparring partner today is none other than Sharpner. Sharpner himself wasn't really into martial arts, but rather, enjoyed working out and focusing on his looks mainly his body. However, he wasn't one to back away from a challenge either…

A blond haired teenager about age fifteen threw a punch at his female opponent. Blocking that punch she did a roundhouse kick to his side successfully knocking him against the ropes of the ring. Coming back at her, he faked a punch with his left fist and threw one with his right instead. However it was blocked by the female. Grabbing him by the arm she had just blocked the girl turned her back into his stomach, bending down slightly to get her weight properly set, she then proceeded to throw the guy over the right part of her back and shoulder causing him to land with a loud THUMP on the ground. Quickly using this situation to her advantage the girl immediately dropped to the ground herself still holding on to his arm. With his arm between her legs she put her legs on his chest pulling back slightly on his arm causing him to tap out due to the pain.

Accepting the help up from the female who just got the better of him Sharpner whined while rubbing his arm, "Geez Videl don't you think you could be just a little bit easier on me?"

"Oh come on Sharpner I thought you were tougher than that." Erasa said teasingly getting up from where she was sitting watching both of her friends spar.

"HA! If you're so tough Erasa _you_ get in there and spar with her!" he shot back

"Do I look stupid to you?" Erasa shot back, upon seeing Sharpner's face the blond added "Never mind _don't_ answer that."

"Alright you two knock it off. I'm hungry come on let's go grab some food." Videl said finally joining the conversation, then an evil glint appeared her eyes "And… when we get back Sharpner and I can spar again." Videl said intently watching his face. Seeing his face display a look of complete fear Videl smirked and continued, "Unless of course you're too afraid."

"What! I am not afraid. Anytime, anyplace Videl." Sharpner said despite the panic rising in him.

"Good then it's settled. Food then another spar." Videl cheered while smirking at Sharpner's reaction.

"Okay but after that you two are going to the mall with me. And NO exceptions! You both made me sit in that gym for most of the morning just watching you --_points to Videl_-- kick Sharpner's butt. So you two owe me." Erasa stated in a way that left no room for discussion

"Hey, she didn't kick my butt." Sharpner said defensively, but then received one of Videl's famous glares. "Okay fine, you beat me, but I'll win next time." He added not wanting to let go of what pride he had left.

"Yeah whatever Sharpie. Come on let's eat." Videl said walking into the restaurant

"HEY! I said not to call me that Videl." He stated angrily as they took their seats in the restaurant booth.

"Tell you what Sharpner, you beat me in a spar and I'll stop calling you Sharpie. However, if you don't win then no more complaining about it. Deal?" Videl proposed while extending forth her hand.

"Deal." Sharpner replied flatly while shaking her hand sealing their agreement. _'Ah man! What am I thinking? I can't beat Videl and she knows it. Stupid mouth talking before I have a chance to think. Who knows maybe by some miracle I can actually win… --thinks over possibilities--……I'm doomed!'_

Sharpner was trying to think of ways he might actually win completely lost in his own world when a voice called….

"YOU HOO!!!! Sharpner anybody home?!?" Erasa asked waving her hands in front of his face. Seeing him still lost in his own world she mumbled "You leave me no choice…Hey Sharpner look a pretty girl and she's looking at you!"

Upon hearing this Sharpner immediately stood up… "Where!?" or at least tried and then proceeded to fall flat on his face because as he was trying to stand up his thighs hit the table causing him to crash back into his seat which then caused him to lose his balance leading to him falling onto the ground face first. As if this wasn't bad enough a waiter happened to be coming to give them their drinks at the moment when Sharpner fell out of the booth, scaring the poor waiter causing him to jump from the excitement which then led to all three of their drinks being spilled on him. Thankfully they had just ordered water.

"AHHHH! Sharpner yelled shocked as the cool liquid fell all over him.

Both the girls were lost in laughter at the whole scene that had just taken place causing Erasa to actually have tears in her eyes.

"T…th…that wa…was ha …hilarious!" Erasa said in between laughs.

"SHUT UP ERASA! IT WASN'T FUNNY! AND WHERE IS THE PRETTY GIRL?!?" Sharpner said standing up soaking wet.

"No…I have to …..agree with Erasa ….that was…. SO FUNNY!" Videl laughed while grabbing her sides "Oh and Sharpner, there was no pretty girl." She added while watching his expression convey complete shock.

"WHAT! NO GIRL! YOU MEAN I AM DRENCHED FOR NOTHING! Ah man!"

"Sir I am terribly sorry, can I get you some towels?" The waiter asked finally able to get in an apology.

"No, he needs to cool of a bit." Said the amused Videl

"Yeah" Agreed Erasa

"What is this pick on Sharpner day?" Sharpner asked in a somewhat sad tone.

"Oh, don't worry Sharpner the fun is just beginning. Remember we still have another spar." Videl reminded him with a smirk.

"Gee thanks, I feel so much better." He stated sarcastically.

Leaning over Erasa gave him a small peck on the cheek then said, "Cheer up will ya! It'll all be over soon."

"As long as I am still with you two it'll never be over." Sharpener said sighing "Come one let's order and get outta here! The mall is sounding better by the minute."

After their time at the restaurant the group went back to the gym/dojo so Videl and Sharpner could have their other spar. The victor being Videl of course, and Sharpner throwing a fit because he lost not only the spar but also his bet with Videl, thus having to now and forevermore put up with the horrible nickname of Sharpie. He only hoped she wouldn't use it too much. So now, this group of three teenagers are taking the bus to the mall however there is also another group of teenagers on their way to the same mall as well….

* * *

"Lime, tell me again why we have to go to _this_ mall in _this_ city?" Gohan complained while flying with Kero who was currently carrying Lime.

"Because the Satan City Mall is _soooo_ much better than those near our houses." She replied back matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but come on. It can't be that much better." Gohan responded back not fully understanding the whole _mall_ shopping thing. "Couldn't we go to West City instead?"

"No! Gohan we are going to this mall and that's final!" Lime yelled back

"Okay guys calm down. Gohan chill man. You never know what you might find at this mall. If Lime says it's better then its better. Deal with it. Besides we've never come to hang out at this mall before so give it a chance." Kero said finally entering into the conversation.

"Yeah but... …oh alright. Who knows maybe I will find something interesting or different than at the West City ones Mom and Bulma drag me too." Gohan replied giving up on his small fight to go to a different mall and city.

"Good now let's have some fun!" Lime cheered

"Hey Gohan what do you think about landing over there? We are getting pretty close and should land before entering into the busy part of the city." Kero said pointing to a small alley in a less busy part of town.

"Looks okay to me."

"Alright then it's settled down we go boys." Lime said pointing to the same alley Kero spotted.

Upon landing the slightly blushing Lime said, "Thanks for carrying me Kero I appreciate it."

This then caused a blushing Kero to respond, "Oh, well…uh… you're welcome Lime. It…was no trouble… really." _'I'd gladly to it again!'_ his mind told him "Well shall we go?" Kero asked changing the subject and hopefully dismissing his pink hue his cheeks had taken on.

"Might as well. There's no sense in standing here talking when we came to go to the mall!" Lime replied as the three started walking in the direction of the mall.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they reached and entered the Satan City Mall.

"Now what do we do?" Kero asked looking over at Lime.

"I know let's go to the food court and eat!" Gohan suggested finally getting excited about being there.

"Gohan, is that _all_ you think about?" Lime asked with a sigh

"Huh? No. I think about other stuff too. I'm just hungry that's all." Gohan replied in a small somewhat sheepish voice.

"Lime we better let him eat or we'll never hear the end of his stomach complaining." Kero said as the rumble of Gohan's stomach filled the surrounding air.

"What am I going to do with you? Alright fine let's eat. Then we can hit some shops and maybe see a movie." Lime stated agreeing with Kero about Gohan's _appetite_.

* * *

-With Videl, Erasa and Sharpie-

Entering the mall Videl complained, "Erasa, why do I let you drag me here?"

"Because I'm your best friend." She replied back casually.

"Oh really you are?" Videl asked giving a puzzled look to Erasa.

"OF COURSE I AM! I am aren't I?" Erasa asked thinking she was serious.

"Yes Erasa. You and Sharpner are my best friends. Isn't that right Sharpie?" Videl finished the last part with a smirk.

"Yeah, Delie were _best friends_." Sharpner said finally thinking of a way to get Videl back for calling him sharpie. _'If she is going to give me a stupid, ridiculous, nickname then I'm giving her one too!'_

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Videl yelled while raising a clenched fist to Sharpner ready to pound him into a bloody pulp.

"You heard me Delie." Sharpner said standing firm in his pride and revenge.

"SHARPNER I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME _THAT_ ONE MORE TIME I'LL BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP!"

"Uh, guys….maybe you should came down and talk this out." Erasa suggested while cowering away from her two friends who looked ready to kill each other.

"What's the matter Delie? You can dish it but you can't take it. Is tha-" He was cut off by Videl smashing her fist into his face causing him to fall to the ground.

Videl, deciding just one hit wasn't near enough, continued to beat poor Sharpner senseless. "IF...-another hit to the face- …YOU…-a kick to the side-…EVER…-banging his head on the ground- …CALL ME…-more banging-…THAT AGAIN…-punch to the gut- …I'LL MAKE THIS BEATING LOOK LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Videl said finally getting up off the pummeled Sharpner.

"AHHH! Videl! Look what you did to Sharpner!" Erasa said taking in Sharpner's current state. He had a bloody nose, several small cuts, a quickly forming black eye which was swelling shut fast, and his shirt was covered in blood probably from his nose.

"Well he shouldn't have called me that! He deserved every bit of it!" Videl replied angrily crossing her arms over her chest while looking over to the unconscious Sharpner. _'Stupid fool thinking he could call me THAT!'_ "Besides Erasa, Sharpner can take it. He'll be fine. Though I doubt he'll _ever_ call me _that_ name or any others like it again."

"Yeah but Videl we're here to have fun. Not kill each other." Erasa said still gawking at Sharpner.

"Who said I'm not having fun?" Videl replied with a smirk.

Sigh. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you two. Come on let's get him cleaned up." The blond said walking over to the unconscious Sharpner putting her arms underneath his to lift him up. "Videl get over here I need your help."

"BUT-"

"-NO BUTS YOU DID THIS AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME GET HIM CLEANED UP! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Erasa yelled with an anger and tone Videl had never seen nor heard before.

Deciding it was best not to argue with her, Videl went over to help Erasa carry Sharpner to the nearest place with a first aid kit.

* * *

While all this was happening on the lower floor of the Mall a certain group of teenagers happened to me passing by on the top floor…

"Man I'd sure hate to be that guy." Kero said while pointing to a guy with long blond hair who currently was getting pounded by a girl with raven colored hair.

"Yikes, me too! I wonder what he did to deserve such a thing. It reminds me of my mom!" Gohan replied while slightly cowering in fear thinking of his mother with that _thing_ they call a frying pan.

"Poor guy. Well come on shows over. We've got things to do, places to go, and people to see." Lime added

"We do? Really? Cool where are we going? And who are we meeting? I hope it's some place fun and with food." Gohan questioned

Both Kero and Lime sweat dropped. "Gohan sometimes you are so clueless." Kero stated while sighing

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked

"Uh, never mind. Come on guys lets go. Look there's a neat looking shop. Let's go check it out." Lime stated changing the topic off of Gohan's clueless ness and the poor blond haired guy.

"Sure, it looks alright to me." Kero agreed

With that the three went about their business. After several more shops Gohan, Kero and Lime spotted a large Martial Arts shop which grabbed both boys' attention.

"Um Lime, could Gohan and I check out this one?" Kero asked pointing to the shop.

"Sure looks pretty cool to me." Lime said. Lime was the kind of girl who was interested in lots of things. Though she liked looking at clothes, she also enjoyed this type of stuff to even though she only knows basic self defense in ways of martial arts.

* * *

Shortly after Gohan, Kero and Lime entered the store, a group of three teenagers were walking, well one was limping, to that same store.

"Wow, look at this, they actually have a shop I can relate to now." Videl said while pointing to a martial arts type store. One that had weapons, clothes, equipment pretty much everything a person could want involving martial arts supplies or training tools.

"Yeah, I agree." Sharpner said in a small voice.

"Auww you guys are going to drag me in there aren't you?" Erasa asked looking over at the store.

"Yup! Either you can come with us or you can wait out here, but either way I am going in and Sharpner's coming with me." Videl replied grabbing the poor limping Sharpner by the arm.

"Why me?" Sharpner moaned in an inaudible voice.

"Fine, I'm coming in too." Erasa said giving in.

* * *

-With Gohan, Kero, and Lime-

"Oh wow, Gohan look at this!" Kero exclaimed while holding up a beautiful katana.

"Wow, that's a nice sword." Gohan replied back _'I bet Piccolo could make one just as nice.'_ Thought Gohan thinking of his former mentor.

"Hey guys, check this out." Lime called while pointing to a display of short swords, daggers, and long swords.

Seeing a display of books about martial arts Gohan said, "Hey I'm going to go look at some stuff over there -_points to area-_ come get me when it's time to leave."

"mhhm" Kero hummed not even listening to Gohan because he was so consumed by the weapons before him.

Shaking her head at Kero, Lime answered, "Sure Gohan we'll let you know when we're ready to go."

* * *

-With Videl, Erasa and Sharpner-

Walking into the store Videl said, "I think I've found my favorite place in the mall."

"You're helpless Videl Satan you know that." Erasa responded sighing

"Hey guys I'll be right over there." Videl mentioned while pointing to the punching bags which happened to be next to a display of books. "You two better not sneak out on me."

"Don't worry we won't. I value what's left of my life." Sharpner replied

Walking over to the punching bags Videl was testing some of the displays when suddenly someone pushed a bag straight at her back. Not seeing this because her back was turned and her attention was focused on the bag in front of her, the punching bag someone had forcefully pushed hit Videl causing her to lose her balance and go crashing into a….brick wall?

'_OW! Man what did I hit?'_ Videl thought then heard a deep voice call out to her.

"Oh, I am so sorry." A teenager with unruly black hair called out while reaching out a hand to help the female up. _'I hope she's ok she slammed right into my back. That couldn't have felt good. I wonder what happened. '_

'_Is this the guy that knocked me down? If so he's gonna pay.'_ Videl thought angrily while looking him over noticing his attire. He was wearing lose dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt and looked to be about the same age as her. (A/N the shirt is like what he wore just before the cell games. In the episode he met Lime)

Seeing the raven haired girl still on the ground Gohan decided to crouch down and try again.

"I don't know what happened, but you crashed right into my back. Are you okay?" He asked while extending his hand yet again to help the girl up. In the process of doing this he looked straight at her eyes. However they were glancing around almost trying to find something or someone.

'_Hmm I suppose it was just an accident.' _Realizing she hadn't said anything yet to the stranger she bumped in to, she said, "Yeah I'm fine. Someone just pushed a punching bag at my back and knocked me over." She responded then noticed his hand extended towards her. She looked up to meet his face but instead of finding a simple face she found the most enchanting pair of onyx eyes.

Onyx eyes locked with light blue transporting both to a world unseen. Forgetting the world around them the two teenagers just stayed on the ground for a moment taking in each others eyes.

'_Those eyes, so familiar, but where have I seen them before? Surely I have never met this girl before. I mean how could I have?' _Gohan thought while entranced in the beauty of the light blue orbs before him.

"Here let me help you up." Gohan said standing up for leverage but bending over to he could reach the girl with an extended arm. Noticing the strange look from the female he smiled and added, "Its okay I don't bite I promise." This earned him a small chuckle from the female.

Taking his hand Videl accepted his help up. _'What am I thinking? I've never accepted help like that before. And I DON'T CHUCKLE AT COMPLETE STRANGERS!' _Videl thought noticing how her hand seemed to fit nicely in his. _'Ah STOP IT VIDEL! You don't even know this guy!' _she mentally scolded herself.

"There you are. We're ready to go." A familiar voice called out. Gohan looked up to see Kero and Lime.

"Be right there." He called returning his eyes back to the captivating light blue orbs in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I hope you're alright." He said showing concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied

"Come on slow poke let's go we don't have all day." Lime called out not noticing the looks he and the raven haired girl were exchanging.

"Okay okay I'm coming." Gohan responded his eyes never leaving hers.

Erasa and Sharpner were walking to where Videl was when they noticed Videl standing there talking to a guy about their age.

'_Who is that guy and what is he doing with my VIDEL!?' _Sharpner thought angrily. _'I'm her guy NOT him. Videl will be with me and only me! I've got to do something about this.'_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. You better get going before your friends get mad." Videl responded

"Yeah you're probably right." He said smiling and slightly laughing. "Well miss have a good day and try not to run into too many more people."

"Hey it's not like I meant to crash into you. I got pushed remember." Videl replied slightly defensively but still smiling. _'Why am I smiling? Who is this guy?'_

"Come on man we don't have all day." Kero said from afar while looking at some other shop that Lime was pointing to. Then turned around and noticed Gohan talking with a raven haired girl. Nudging Lime he said smirking, "Hey look Lime Gohan's talking with a girl. Maybe we should give him a minute" to which Lime just nodded in reply. "Never mind take your time!" Kero yelled back at Gohan smiling widely. _'This'll be great teasing material for later.'_

"Those two can be so confusing." He laughed. "I really need to go now, bye." Gohan said while turning to look into those light blue orbs once again. _'Where have I seen those eyes?'_

"Yeah see ya." Videl replied not really thinking while lost in his deep onyx eyes.

Gohan was about twenty feet when he turned back to look at those breath taking eyes once again and to ask her name but when he turned he saw a guy with long blond hair putting his arms around the girl's waist. Deciding it was best to not know he continued walking to Kero and Lime. And with that the three went off to do more shopping and just enjoy their time at the mall. However as they were walking one thought kept occurring in a certain half saiyans mind. _'Where have I seen those eyes before? So beautiful, so familiar.'_

* * *

-With Videl –

'_There he goes. _--sigh--_ I should have asked what his name was. Why didn't I think of that before? WAIT A SECOND! Why am I thinking of that **now**?' _Suddenly Videl felt a pair of arms twist around her waist. "AH! WHO THE HECK IS TOUCHING ME!?" she turned around to see Sharpner.

"Relax it's just me babe." He comforted or at least tried.

Instead of _relaxing_ as Sharpner put it Videl decided the best way to get him to listen to her constantly saying they weren't nor ever would be couple would be through her fists. She punched him straight in the face. "SHARPNER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME AND I AM **NOT**YOUR** BABE**!" Videl screamed especially emphasizing the not and babe. "DON'T YOU EVER LEARN?!? TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR YOU WON'T WALK OR SIT FOR A WEEK!" she fumed

"WHOA! Videl calm down!" Erasa said noticing the people staring at them, well Videl and Sharpner that is. "I think he's been beat enough today. Come on were having a good time here, Sharpner don't ruin it by being an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot?" he asked defensively

"Because you know you can never be with Videl so just leave it alone will ya!" Erasa replied back slightly angry.

"But-"

"-NO BUTS! For the rest of our time here I want us to have fun! Videl, that fun does _not_ include hurting Sharpner in any way." Erasa said receiving an 'awe man' from Videl and a 'YEA!' from Sharpner then she continued, "Sharpner that means NO and absolutely NO touching Videl! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"YES! Geez chill out Erasa." Sharpner replied _'Videl may not like me now, but she's my girl and only mine. She just hasn't realized it yet. My charms will eventually wear off on her though.'_

So the three went on with their day enjoying their time at the mall and time spent with friends. When all was said and done they were saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways. For Videl that happened to be home. On her way home she was lost in thought thinking about the guy she has met with the strange pointy black hair and deep, alluring onyx eyes.

* * *

-With Gohan, Kero and Lime-

Leaving the mall and heading back to a less busy part of town where they could take off without worry of people seeing a _flying_ teenager the three were talking about seemingly random things when Gohan finally said, "Hey guys, I think I am going to stop by Capsule Corp. and spar with Vegeta. Kero do you mind taking Lime home?"

"Sure it's no problem. As long as you're okay with it." He finished looking at Lime waiting for an answer. _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'_

"That's fine with me." She replied with a smile tugging on her lips. _'HA! Like I'd say no!'_

'_WHOO HOOO!' _"Alright then it's settled. I'll see you later Gohan." Kero said bidding him goodbye.

"Gohan, don't be a stranger and visit more often okay." Lime told it was her way of saying goodbye.

"Sure thing Lime. Okay well see you two later." Gohan said waving while lifting into the air on his way to CC.

"So um… do you… just want to go home now, or…ah…would you...um like to do something else?" Kero stuttered slightly blushing. _'What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk to Lime like normal? If I keep talking like this I'll just make a fool out of myself.'_

'_Did he just ask me out? What does this mean? Could he like me? No, he couldn't, he's just being nice, right?'_ Lime was lost in thought and never answered his question.

Taking her silence as a no Kero sighed and added, "Its okay it's been a long day already, I should get you home now." _'I guess she doesn't feel the same way. Oh well, I don't want to do anything that might ruin out friendship so I'll just let it go. Maybe one day she'll feel the same way.'_

Hearing him speaking again caused Lime to regain her attention to the current person in front of her rather than be lost in her own world. "Kero, no you don't have to take me home now. I'd enjoy hanging out some more. However, I can't stay too long because grandpa will be expecting me home."

'_Did she just say yes? WHOOO HOOO!'_ "Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. I suppose I just didn't want to go home quite yet. _'Yeah she'll by that; however, I really just want to spend more time with her.'_

'_Just don't want to go home? Oh well I was silly to think something more of it.'_ "I don't feel obligated in any way. Kero you are my friend and I very much enjoy spending time with you."

'_Just friends? I'll take what I can get for now.'_ "Well then, how about we go to the lake Gohan and I train at? That way it's kinda close to our houses and out of the city."

"Sure that sounds nice." Lime said walking over to Kero knowing he needed to carry her in order to fly. _'Maybe I should learn how to fly sometime. Although I can't say I don't like being in his arms.'_

Putting his arms around Lime Kero slowly took of into the air blushing like mad. He didn't dare look at Lime, and neither did she look at him. They just simply flew to their destination.

Once there they spent time talking and having fun that was until it came time for Lime to return home. Taking Lime home and saying their goodbyes Kero made his way to his own house. While on the way he thought, _'Wow that was so much fun. I hope one day Lime and I can be more than friends, but for now I'll just wait. I don't want to cause weird tension between us. I value our friendship too much.'_

* * *

-With Gohan-

Arriving at Capsule Corp Gohan proceeded to go to the back door and pushed the intercom button. Sure he could have just entered the code Bulma gave him years ago, but he didn't know if he would be walking in on something he didn't want to see, since he was coming unannounced so he decided it was better to just wait for them to let him in.

"Capsule Corp who's this?" A young boy asked over the intercom.

'_Must be Trunks.'_ "Hey Trunks, it's me Gohan, wanna let me in."

"Gohan! Sure I'll let you right in" Trunks said allowing Gohan to enter once he was in the room Trunks jumped on him knocking him over.

"It's good to see you too little guy." Gohan greeted while trying to untangle himself from Trunks.

"Gohan did you come to play with me?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well actually I came to spar with your dad, but when we're done you and I can play." Gohan responded to Trunks which earned him a smile from the little guy.

"That's assuming you'll be able to walk when I'm done with you brat." A familiar deep, arrogant voice called out.

Gohan turned around to see Vegeta leaning on the doorframe with arms crossed in front of his chest in a typical Vegeta manner, with a typical Vegeta like smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Gohan replied with his own smirk.

"Let's go brat I don't have all day." With that Vegeta turned and left heading for his home inside of home the gravity room.

"Don't forget you said you'd play with me when you're done." Trunks said looking up at Gohan.

"I won't forget don't worry." Gohan replied smiling while ruffling Trunks' hair. Then started walking to the Gravity Room to spar with Vegeta. On the way he passed Bulma and said a quick hello and that they'd talk more after his and Vegeta's spar. Then he went to one of the spare rooms in the house, his room to be exact, and changed into a darn navy colored training outfit with a black sash (belt).

Walking into the G.R. Gohan saw Vegeta sitting there cross legged waiting for him. "Took you long enough brat. What's the matter getting weak and can't make it any faster than that?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out Veggie." Gohan responded while turning super saiyan. _'That ought to get him fired up.'_

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME!? I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS YOU DO NOT CALL ME RIDICULAS, PREPOSTEROUS NICKNAMES!" Vegeta screamed turning Super saiyan to match Gohan at the same time flying in to punch him in the stomach, and with that the spar began.

After about an hour Gohan immerged from the G.R. carrying a passed out Vegeta. Gohan himself, although he was still standing, did have several cuts and was slightly bleeding. His clothes were tattered and torn also. Dropping Vegeta off on the couch he went to go change back into his normal clothes and play with Trunks just like he promised.

Once his day was done he left for home flying with one though in mind, _'Where have I seen those eyes before?_

_

* * *

_

_PHEW! Well that's chapter three. I originally had that played out differently in my head, but as I began typing it this is what came out. Hope you all like it! **LeathalDuckie** that scene in the mall with Sharpner getting pummeled by Videl is for you. I was just going to have him get beat up because of their spar, but added it because of your review. I know it was a long chapter hopefully not too long. It might take me a little longer to get out the next chapter. I am trying to get a website or something equivalent to one up so I can post pictures and character profiles. I want to have this done before the next chapter if possible. You'll understand why soon. So bear with me I'm working on it as fast as I can. Please continue to review it means a lot to me. Plus, I might add a scene just for you, ya never know. _

_-Samurai Girl­_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style, _

A new style of life begins, a discovery is made, and a hero is born.

* * *

Vegeta- "That's what you call being in the chapter? And what's with the stupid disclaimer AGAIN!?"

_Samurai Girl_- "Hey come on you were in the chapter. Besides I had planned on a more in depth sparring scene, but this chapter was long enough already. "

Sharpner- "Yeah at least you didn't get the crap kicked out of you several times by a chick."

Videl- "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

Sharpner- "NOTHING!" -cowers while running away from Videl-

Videl- "HEY COME BACK HERE!" -chases after Sharpner-

_Samurai Girl_- "Looks like it's just you and I again Vegeta."

Vegeta- "Hm, you mean just you." -turns and walks away

_Samurai Girl_- "Well that wasn't very nice. Must still be mad about not being a more important character. I'll have to put him in the next chapter too so he doesn't feel left out."


	4. New Beginnings

Author's Note: I feel I should clear up some confusion with previous chapters. In chapter two when Kero and Gohan are sparring and he takes Gohan's punch Kero is NOT I repeat is NOT abnormally strong. He was no where near Krillen's power lever in that chapter. He was only 13 and been training for just two years. I didn't mean to appear to make him too strong. I just meant he can take a hit. Besides he only got 1 punch in remember. He's not that good yet. I apologize for any confusion and hope you are not offended by my OC. I had hoped to create OC's that people actually liked. As far as Kero and Miyu go, if you hate them tell me and I will strongly think about the choices I need to make regarding leaving them in the story or taking them out. There is one OC I will add extremely soon that unfortunately cannot be left out for my story to work the way I want it to. However, it will be someone you can hate so that should make it better. That's all for now, at least about this topic.) 

_Authors answers or comments to readers_:

**A-man-** Sorry for the misunderstanding. Don't worry to the best of my ability I will keep human power level's strictly that. I don't plan on pumping up my OC and making him super strong. It was never my intent. I went back and changed that part of the story to make it sound better (or at least I hope it sounds better now). Also, as far as adding him into the story with more style, please keep in mind this is my very FIRST fanfiction, so I may not know 'style' yet. I hope you aren't too put off by him, and thanks for staying with me despite him.

**Gantlion-** Don't worry I won't make him too strong. Thanks for the concern though.

**LeathalDuckie-** Thanks. You should know for what if you got my reply.

**To everyone else who reviewed **- _THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!_

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** "WOMAN THERE IS NO CHANCE ON EARTH I AM DOING THAT STUPID THING AGAIN! FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" An extremely pissed off Vegeta yelled as he re-entered his beloved gravity room. "VEGETA IF YOU DON'T DO THIS NO GRAVITY ROOM FOR A YEAR!" Bulma yelled back equally mad "HECK NO! FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" "FINE I WILL! GOKU GET YOU'RE BUTT IN HERE AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!" Bulma screamed. "Me? But aren't I dead?" Goku questioned "I'll give you food if you do this. Besides you're still able to talk aren't you?" she replied back "ALRIGHT FOOD!"-turns and looks for audience- "Well uh, hi. I'm Goku and ah, -author holds up disclaimer sign for him to read- Oh yeah! The crazy author doesn't own Dragonball Z and some of the dialog and scenes in this chapter are from the anime not her own thinking. Thank you!" -walks over to Bulma where he got tossed a cookie- "Yea Food!" 

_Because I made all of you wait longer for my update, this chapter is **extra** long. –Samurai Girl_

Chapter 4 **– New Beginnings**

* * *

Another two years have passed from the time when the half saiyan and his friends went to the mall. Two year since he saw those enchanting light blue orbs. Two years of continued growth, in fact our once small boy of age eleven is now age eighteen. Keeping his promise to his mother this young man arose early in the morning to get in some last minute training before taking to one of his most difficult tasks yet, high school…

Peace, stillness, calmness, all these things could be used to describe the meadow where a certain saiyan is sitting cross legged meditating while awaiting the morning sun. In this place surrounded by tall mountains; there is a lake, a beautiful lake with clear, shining water. This lake, abundant with fish and other wildlife was encompassed by breath taking, vibrant green grasslands and meadows. As the sun slowly rises ushering in the new day the sky turns to an illuminating display of pink, orange and yellow colors.

Slowly opening his eyes the half saiyan took in the beautiful scenery while breathing in deeply. Rising to his feet, he then proceeded to power up to super saiyan and practice punches and kicks. Gathering his focus he destroyed several of the surrounding rocks and boulders by punching and kicking them, shattering them into small pieces. After having decided an hour of training was enough for today he then make his way home.

* * *

Entering the house he saw his mother making breakfast for their family.

"Morning Mom." Gohan called scaring the poor woman half to death because he snuck in the house so quietly.

"Oh good you're awake. I guess I won't need Goten to wake you up after all. So are you ready for your first day of school?" Chichi asked excitedly.

"Yes mom, but school work isn't anything new. You've always made me study really hard remember?" Gohan said without much thought.

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO BECOME A SCHOLAR! HOW COULD I FORGET!?" she yelled.

"Whoa mom calm down." Gohan responded with his hands waving frantically in front of his chest.

"I AM CALM!" Chichi shot back stirring the food hard and rapidly.

"Gosh, Mom you make it sound as if this is going to be really hard. High school can't be that hard, can it?" Gohan said the last part mostly to himself.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. After all you are _my_ boy."" Chichi replied proudly.

Soon Chichi had set down several plates of food on the table.

"GOTEN! BREAKFAST'S READY!" Chichi yelled

Before either of them could blink Goten was sitting down at the table with a fork and knife in his hands.

"How do you do that?" Chichi pondered while sweat dropping.

The boys were enjoying their breakfast whole heartedly eating everything set before them. Although they both had healthy appetites neither compared to their father who seemed to have a black hole for a stomach.

"Now Gohan remember what I told you about controlling your powers. You want to be able to fit in with the people around you." explained Chichi

"Yeah but mom, why should I?" Gohan questioned.

"Because you don't want to be looked at like a freak or scare your friends away."

"Okay mother, I'll do my best." Gohan said while rising from the table. "I should go get ready now so I'm not late for class."

* * *

Gohan quickly bathed and went to his room to get dressed. He noticed his mother had set out some clothes for him. They were red pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest. _'I thought she wanted me to fit in? I can't go to school looking like that. Those clothes say 'look at me I'm a nerd' especially that vest. I'll pick something else out.' _Going to his closet and dresser he picked out a pair of black pants, similar to the orange ones only black and less formal, and a black long sleeve shirt and set them on his bed. _'Hmm that might be too much black. I don't want to look like I'm in a 'gang' as mom calls it.'_ Putting the black shirt back he grabbed a simple short sleeve light blue colored button up shirt. _'This might work, but its short sleeve and mom said I should wear a long sleeve shirt. Though I'm not completely sure why.' _Once again putting that shirt away he grabbed the white shirt his mother had set out. _'Hmm well, I guess if I lost the vest it's not quite as nerdy. I have to wear something nice or mom will kill me. I wish I could just wear my training outfit or jeans, but Mom says I have to look nice.' _He grabbed his nice black shoes and put those on, then walked over to the mirror to take a look at himself. _'It's kind of boring but I guess it will work._' With that he left his room to say goodbye to his mother and little brother.

"AH!" Chichi yelled slightly when she caught sight of her son. "Gohan why aren't you wearing the clothes I set out for you?" she inquired.

"What's wrong with these? I thought you said you wanted me to fit in, and those clothes looked a bit too formal for school to me." Gohan responded kindly while looking over his black pants, white shirt and nice black shoes.

"Well I suppose those clothes are fine too, although I thought the other ones looked nicer. Here don't forget these." Chichi said handing him his badge and lunch.

"Oh yeah, thanks mom." Gohan replied while attaching the badge to the upper left area of his shirt. He then grabbed his black book bag and slung it over his shoulder. "How do I look?"

"All grown up." Chichi stated with tears forming in her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes mom, I'm sure. I should leave now before I'm late." Gohan said while starting to walk towards the door.

Suddenly an orange and black blur came out of nowhere and latched on to him almost knocking him over. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" A small boy asked in a sad voice.

"Of course not Goten." Gohan said while ruffling his hair slightly.

"Okay good. Bye big brother! Hey, when you get home can we play?" Goten asked with hopeful eyes.

"You bet but I need to go now. Bye Goten, bye Mom." Gohan said while waving.

"NIMBUS!" Gohan called while walking out the front door. Soon the yellow cloud was hovering just above the ground waiting for him. Hopping on the cloud he said, "Alright nimbus, let's go."

* * *

Entering the Satan City area Gohan decided to land in an alley so he could avoid being seen, and started walking in the direction of the high school. Looking at his watch, which read 8:12am he thought, _'Flying on Nimbus took longer than I thought it would. At this rate I'll never make it.'_ He glanced around to see he was all alone on the streets. "Turbo speed." He said to himself and started running down the streets. He happened to pass a car on the way which immediately stopped. The driver and passenger looked out their back window then at each other at a loss for words at the blur that just passed them which looked to be human.

Gohan was continuing to run down the street when he heard gunshots. Stopping and walking backwards to the street he just passed he said aloud, "What's going on here?"

There were robbers shooting at the cops, which happened to be hiding behind their cars currently. One cop let out a small "ah" and was looking scared. Then again he was being shot at and the car was his only protection at the present moment. The bank robbers were laughing while still firing their machine guns. The robber who seemed to be the leader spoke up saying, "You just try and stop us." while still firing his weapon the whole time. All of the robbers were on a truck, presumably their get away car.

"Auh another batch of crooks." Gohan sighed while walking around the corner and taking off his book bag. "It never ends. I guess if I transformed then no one would recognize me." He said looking around to see if anyone was near him or would see him transform. After seeing the coast was clear he transformed.

"IS THIS THE BEST YOU PIGS CAN DO?" the same robber asked again. Just then Gohan decided to make his intervention. Jumping into the air at the robbers he proceeded to make his attack kicking the first one then immediately punching the second one. An old man in a blue suit stepped out from the hiding place he had been in and asked, "Eh, who's that?" with a look of shock on his face.

Gohan landed in the bed of the truck. "YOU LITTLE, EAT LEAD!" another masked robber screamed while firing his automatic machine gun at Gohan who was merely seven feet away. Gohan, with a look of confidence and control on his face, caught all the bullets. It wasn't long before the robber stopped firing his gun, which was smoking, and let out a startled noise. Gohan was standing there in the back of the truck with his fist pointed at the robber who just shot all those bullets at him. Standing up to his full height while his head was slightly cocked sidewise glaring at the bank robber Gohan slowly opened his hand. Several bullets fell out of his hand to the bed of the trunk. The robber had a look of complete fear etched onto his face. Gohan then used the roof of the truck for support and kicked the masked man right in the face. Landing on the ground Gohan noticed the robber was knocked out.

"HE'S A-A MONSTER!" another robber with red hair yelled from the passenger's side of the truck. "LET'S GO!" The robber who was in the driver's seat stepped on the gas as hard as he could causing the truck to pull away fast. Noticing this Gohan turned and looked at the escaping vehicle, raising his hand to the escaping vehicle he gave a small yell and with that a gust of wind/energy hit the back of the truck causing it to flip end over end eventually settling on its roof.

"Who was that guy?" the now banged up robber asked.

"Amazing!" The same old man in the blue suit stated with a look of disbelief and shock clearly evident on his face. Looking around at all the now unconscious robbers he wondered, "Where'd he go?"

"Hey did we do that?" One cop asked another.

Gohan had de-transformed and was now at the spot where he left his book bag. Slinging that back over his shoulder he continued to look at the scene when suddenly a girl with light blue orbs and long raven hair tied into two pigtails wearing a large white t-shirt, short black gloves and semi-short black spandex shorts who was currently glaring daggers into the back of his head called out to him in a harsh tone, "YOU! …" -this startled Gohan and he let out a small 'ah'-… "Tell me who did this. It hardly looks like police work."

"Oh… I guess I wasn't looking." Gohan answered back weakly.

Pounding her fist into her palm the female said, "I can't believe I missed it." All the while Gohan was slowly sneaking away. "_I _should have stopped them." She huffed while putting her hands on her waist.

"Oh hey Videl. I was wondering when you'd show up. Wasn't that golden fighter incredible?" The same old man wearing the blue suit called out while running over to where she was standing.

A look of confusion crossed Videl's face as she said, "A golden fighter? Explain."

"You mean you really didn't see him. He was some kind of freakish super human. Muah I saw him knock down a truck by yelling. Actually I assumed he was a buddy of yours since he went to your high school."

"Huh?" a look of surprise showing on her face.

"Yeah he had a badge just like that one -points to Videl's badge- on his shirt."

"All the kids at school have to wear this thing. Well if he really goes there _I_ will find him." She said with a determined look on her face.

* * *

-Back with Gohan-

'_Man that was close! Who was that girl and why was she there? Oh look there's the high school. I still can't believe mom signed me up for **this** high school.' _Gohan thought while reading the front of the high school which read Orange Star High. _'Well I guess it's time.'_ He thought entering the front doors. "Gosh there sure are a lot of people here." Gohan mumbled quietly. _'I wonder which way the principles office is. Hmm this looks like the right way.'_ He was hurrying down the halls to the principles office so he wouldn't be late for class when he and someone else collided.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A very upset female with long raven hair tied in two pigtails screamed.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I was in a hurry. Um, do you happen to know where the principles office is?" Gohan asked then noticed this was the same girl who was outside the Satan City Bank not long ago. _'Oh no I hope she doesn't recognize me!'_

"Yeah it's that way." she said while pointing to a door at the end of the hall. "Please don't be in such a hurry someone could really get hurt you know." _'It felt like I hit a brick wall when I hit him.'_

"Oh thank you very much!" Gohan said then started walking off towards the office of course he was still in a hurry so he walked quite fast.

"Hey what's your nam- He's gone? Weird he was just here a second ago. Shoot I've got to get to class before I'm late." She said hurrying down the halls herself.

* * *

-At the principles office-

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" A deep voice called.

"Hello sir my name is Gohan. I was told to come see you before my classes began." Gohan said politely.

"Ah yes, Gohan Son, the man who got perfect test scores. I've heard lots about you son. We're looking forward to having you in our school." Said the principle while standing up extending his hand.

"Gee, thank you sir. I'm glad to be here." Gohan responded shaking the man's hand. _'Although mom was the one who really wanted me to be here, but I guess I should make the most of it.'_

"Well here is a map of the school I hope you don't get lost. If you do, just ask someone to help you there's no need to be shy just because you're new. You had better get going to your class before you're even later. Have a good day and once again we are glad to have you attending our school." The principle then walked him to the door and sent Gohan on his way.

'_That wasn't so bad. Now where is my class room? Hmm let's see. No that's not it, oh yeah here it is. Boy this map sure can be confusing at first. So it's upstairs, third door on the right.'_

* * *

-With Videl-

'_Phew, I made it in time. Hey look I actually have time to spare.'_ Walking up to her seat Videl decided to sit on her desk rather than in her chair, at least until the teacher came in that is. On her right there was a guy with long blond hair and light brown eyes wearing a navy colored tank top and green pants. He was also wearing a silver necklace which resembled a dog tag. To her left there was a girl with short blond hair with bright blue eyes wearing a bright green strapless shirt.

"Hey Sharpner don't tell me _you're_ the golden fighter." Videl asked from atop her desk. Hands placed firmly on the desk beneath her next to her sides with her legs crossed at the knee.

"Oh spare me. I don't have time to play superhero. I spent all morning working out my arms." He replied while flexing.

"So Videl, do you think this guy could be stronger than your pops?" the blond asked looking straight at her.

A boy with red hair wearing a blue checkered shirt and thick glasses turned around and said, "What a joke. We all know Videl's dad is the strongest there is. He could knock this gold boy out by flexing his biceps at him."

Another guy who had light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt, showing off his arms proudly, and jeans looked down at Videl and said, "Yeah checkered shirt boy is right, besides I bet _you're_ stronger than this golden fighter ba-"

Just then the teacher walked into the classroom giving a forced cough to get the classes attention. Videl immediately took her seat before she was noticed and got in trouble.

Setting his folder on his podium the gray haired teacher called out, "Good morning my young……scholars. Today we are being graced with a new class member who actually knows how to read." Looking back at Gohan he said, "That's your cue my boy."

Gohan stuck his head through the door and slowly entered the room with books in hand. "Oh good morning, my name's Gohan, nice to meet you." He said looking around the room kindly.

Videl and Erasa glanced up at him and Erasa put her hands to the sides of her face and said, "Ou, Look at him Videl, he's a cutie."

Taking in his appearance and looking intently at him Videl spoke, "That's weird he looks familiar." _'He is a little cute, but I'd never let Erasa know that!'_

"He was probably on a TV spelling bee." Sharpner mocked while laughing.

"Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams. English, Math, Chemistry many of you could learn from his example." The gray haired teacher said proudly.

"Example this." One student shouted and the class started laughing.

"Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public school." The old man told his class. Looking over at Gohan he said, "Well Gohan you may sit wherever you'd like to sit."

"Uh, okay." He replied shyly. "Uh…"

Glancing around for a place to sit Gohan heard someone say, "Youhoo new boy. Here's one." Erasa said sweetly while pointing to the seat next to her with her thumb.

"Oh sure, um, thank you." Gohan replied quietly and started walking up the stairs to hit new seat.

"huh" Videl slightly mumbled. _'He looks so familiar, but from where? WHO IS THIS GUY!?'_

Upon reaching his new desk he said, "Nice to meet you."

The blond female who called out to him before replied, "I'm Erasa with an E and this is my friend Videl." She pointed behind her with her thumb at Videl.

"UH" _'Oh NO! What is that girl doing here? Does she go to this school too? Of course she does stupid she's sitting in class isn't she. I really hope she doesn't recognize me.'_ Gohan thought glancing at Videl. At the same time Videl happened to be glancing at Gohan out of the corner of her eyes.

Onyx eyes locked with light blue each holding the gaze not wanting to look away, but the moment was soon broken because Gohan had to take his seat before receiving funny looks from the class and teacher.

'_What beautiful eyes. They look so familiar, but where have I seen them before? It couldn't have been just from this morning could it? I mean I didn't even look at her eyes then.'_ Gohan thought not really listening to the lecture now being given. Besides it's not like he didn't learn this stuff already when he was younger. He did get perfect entry scores after all.

'_Okay I have never just stared at a guy's eyes before. What's wrong with me?'_ Videl thought to herself _'But those eyes seemed so…so…recognizable like I've seen them before. Ah! Stop it Videl class has started just pay attention to class. Yeah that's it. Pay attention… Oh screw class. Who is that guy? I know I've seen him before.' _Thought Videl as she continued to ponder who this mystery guy could be.

* * *

-The next class, English class-

"Please open your text books to the page twenty-four." The young blond teacher called out to her class.

Erasa glanced at Gohan and said, "Gohan you wanna know who Videl's pop is? You'll be surprised. She's the daughter of Mr. Satan."

Complete shock crossed Gohan's face. "What Hercule Satan?" he stated while staring at Videl. _'Who knew **he** could have a daughter who had such beautiful eyes.'_

"Yup the one and only. I knew you'd be surprised.

'_More than surprised, I mean look at her. She's the complete opposite of him.'_ Gohan thought. Regaining his composure and turning to look at Videl he said, "Well that must be neat, you being a celebrity's daughter and all."

Slightly glaring at him Videl thought, _'Why is this guy acting so calm? Most people find out I'm Hercules daughter and react much more drastically. I KNOW I've seen him before, but from WHERE?'_

"Yup, our Videl is a special gal. Of course being the friend of the daughter of a celebrity is pretty good too ya know." Erasa said proudly.

Suddenly Videl's face light up as she accused, "SO YOU'RE THE GUY! Yeah you're the guy that I talked to outside of the bank this morning."

'_BUSTED' _"Yes I am." Gohan responded calmly.

"Wow right after the gold fighter vanished." Erasa asked looking at Videl.

This got Gohan's attention so he asked, "Who? The gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?"

"Where are you from you're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy except he has flowing golden hair. Everyone's talking about it." The blond answered.

Shrinking in his chair Gohan though, _'Uh-ho it's been five hours and they've already made a legend out of me.'_ Glancing at Videl Gohan noticed she was just sitting there glaring at him with intense light blue eyes. _'Does she know?'_

They were both holding each others gaze even though the English teach was lecturing the class. Gohan and Videl continued to hold the intense stare.

'_Wait a second! His clothes are the same as what the gold fighter was said to be wearing.' _"Gohan" She said flatly. "I remembered something. What the gold fighter was said to be wearing. It was a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Sound familiar?" She added looking at his attire.

'_OH NO!' _"Uh…" _'Darn it she can't know it was me! Mom would kill me!'_

"Hey that's funny you and the gold fighter dress alike." The blond commented causing Gohan get nervous.

"Oh yeah, funny." He said nervously holding his hand up defensively.

"YOU THREE IN THE BACK, PAY ATTENTION!" The English teacher yelled.

Immediately Videl, Erasa and Gohan picked up their books and lowered their heads.

"Yes, yes ma'am." Gohan said quietly.

Sharpner, what was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head started chuckling and said, "Come on Videl. You know he can't be the gold fighter. Who in the world's ever heard of a bookworm secretly being a superhero? The guys gotta be buff." He finished looking straight at Gohan.

Meanwhile Videl was still glaring at Gohan not wanting to give up so easily.

"Ignore him, I bet you could fight crime if you wanted." Erasa encouraged in a flirty tone of voice.

"Oh I doubt it." Gohan replied nervously. _'Yeah good cover up Gohan. I don't want them to see me as a freak like mom said so I can't let them know it's me.'_ Taking a peek at Videl he noticed she was still glaring daggers at him. _'WHY IS SHE STILL GLARING AT ME!? She doesn't know I'm the gold fighter does she. I mean I don't know how long she was standing behind me.'_

Finally taking her piercing eyes off of Gohan Videl thought, _'Of course it's not him. His hair's not even right. **Then again** those fighters from the Cell game videos turned their hair gold too. Although dad said it was a cheap trick. Hmm, I'll figure you out Gohan!'_

Gohan and Erasa were having a quiet and close conversation.

"So did you just move into the city? Maybe we could study at your house." Erasa asked in a very flirtatious tone.

"Well actually I commute here." Gohan replied back clueless to the girl's advances.

"Oh that's cool were from?" The blond asked interested.

"The 439 mountain area, see it's… pretty small."

This caused the girl to stand up from her chair. "WHAT!? Oh get out of here. The 439 area is like 500 miles away."

"HEY! EXCUSE ME MISS, BUT I AM TRYING TO TEACH A CLASS HERE!" The fiery blond teacher scolded.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Erasa apologized in a small quiet voice. Sitting down and using her book to cover her face she continued to speak, "How in the world do you get here? That's gotta be close to a five hour car drive."

­_'So he lives that far away huh. The 439 area.'_ Videl thought logging that important fact to memory.

'_SHOOT!'_ "Yes well uh…. That's how dedicated I am to my education." He let out a very nervous laugh. _'I can't believe I just said that!'_

'_There's more to this guy than meets the eye, and I **am** going to find out the rest.'_ Videl thought while glaring at Gohan once more.

"Now let's move forward. Creating the complex sentence. Can I get a volunteer to read this sample paragraph?" the blond teacher asked while looking over her classroom.

As class was still going on Gohan was lost in thought looking over his English textbook. He had an amused smile on his face and really wasn't paying attention to class at all. _'That's crazy! They even talk about Hercule in the grammar exercises.'_

Sharpner looked over to Gohan and said, "Hey, Brains, volunteer and show us how good you read."

"huh?" escaped Gohan's lips.

"Yeah do it." Erasa encouraged while poking Gohan with her pen causing him to stand up out of shock.

"Excellent a volunteer. Now I haven't quite learned your name yet." The teacher said looking over at her podium presumably the attendant's list.

"This is Gohan the perfect test score boy." Sharpner responded smugly.

"Oh that's right. Well Gohan go ahead." The blond replied looking up at him expectantly.

Picking up his textbook and holding it out in front of him he asked sheepishly, "Now what am I… doing exactly?"

To this Sharpner gave a mocking chuckle.

The teacher lowered her eyes in frustration, "YOU'RE READING THE PARAGRAPH!"

"Oh right" Gohan responded while holding the book with arms fully extended to read. "Mr. Satan went to the city that was then called Orange Star City and started a happy family. After he beat Cell who was very evil the city changed its name. Even though the world is now safe Mr. Satan keeps his fitness routine which includes running laps and breaking heavy rocks."

Erasa was staring up at Gohan dreamily while Videl was once again scowling at him.

'_Why isn't this guy reacting like everyone else and in love with my father? Just who is this guy **really**?'_

* * *

Soon class was over and it was now time for P.E. which today was said to be baseball. This went off without too much of a problem unless you consider Gohan catching a fly ball that was meant to be triple or homerun. He must've jumped twenty-five feet in the air to catch it. Then he threw the ball 'softly' as the third baseman getting the runner out because they had left the base. Everyone was shocked and staring at him because not only had he just jumped about twenty-five feet in the air and caught the fly ball, but he also just threw the ball so hard it knocked the third baseman over. He realized that may have been a little much and the fitting in business is really weird. Next he was up to bat and Sharpner was pitching. Sharpner decided he'd give Gohan a scare and have him ducking like a sissy by throwing a screaming pitch right at his head. However our ignorant Gohan just stood there and took the hit. He of course was un-phased but all the other students and the teacher were once again shocked. Gohan thought it was great because according to him he got to base without having to 'show' his strength. Unbeknownst to him everyone was gaping at him and shocked beyond belief. He was hit in the head with Sharpner's fast ball as wasn't even phased. Sharpner wondered what Gohan was and Videl's suspicions only grew stronger.

Finally the school day was done and it was time for Gohan and the others to head home. Sharpner had asked what clubs Gohan had joined and Gohan replied none so Sharpner replied by telling him he could join the boxing club and that with a little practice he just might become a good fighter. Gohan was saved from having to answer the real reason why he couldn't join any clubs because Erasa came to his rescue saying he couldn't join any clubs because he had an extra extra long drive home. She also asked if on his way out if Gohan could give her a ride, which he turned down saying it was only a one seater. In the end Sharpner offered Erasa a ride and she accepted.

Gohan left he school ground and was walking home when he noticed he was being followed by Videl.

"Now this is strange, he says he lives very far away but now he seems to be walking home." Videl said to herself while eying Gohan suspiciously.

Noticing Videl was hot on his trail Gohan decided to run around a corner and phase to the top of the buildings roof. Looking down at the now confused Videl he let out a sigh and went on his way, after she had left of course.

On his way home on Nimbus Gohan was thinking over his situation. "I need a way to use my powers without letting all of my classmates know. Hmm, maybe Bulma can help." And with that he changed directions and headed over to Capsule Corp.

* * *

-At Capsule Corporation-

Gohan had hopped off Nimbus and went inside. He was talking it over with Bulma explaining his situation about how he didn't want his new 'friends' to think he was weird if they saw him fighting criminals. Bulma deducted that he basically wanted a costume that would disguise him enough so that no one would recognize him.

"Oh wow you really think you could do it?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Gohan remember you're talking to a girl who designs and builds space capsules for a living. I don't think any little _crime fighter_ costume's out of my reach." Bulma replied slightly laughing.

"Thanks Bulma you're the best. This is gonna make school so much easier now."

"Hey don't mention it." She replied starting to walk away.

"Oh and Bulma do you happen to know where Trunks is and would you mind if I hung out with him while you're working on it?"

"Sure just go back to the gravity room. Last I checked he was still training with Vegeta."

"Isn't he kinda young?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Well actually I said the same thing but as far as Vegeta's concerned if you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to train. He's just so dead set on making Trunks stronger than you." Bulma replied matter of factly.

"Well isn't that nice." Gohan responded with a nervous laugh.

Bulma had left the room and Gohan decided he's better go find Trunks. On the way he stopped and called Kero to ask him if he would fly over to Capsule Corp to hang out with him and trunks. After about ten minutes Gohan was walking to the gravity room where he saw Trunks drying off his face and looking in a mirror just outside its door.

"Hey Trunks" Gohan called

"H…. Gohan whatcha doing?"

"Eh, just stopping by. Looks like you've been having a pretty tough workout."

"Yeah." Trunks responded

Just then Vegeta stepped out of the Gravity room and sent Gohan a glare.

"Good afternoon… Vegeta ... long time no see." Gohan said

"Hn. Well well aren't you looking dumb. A true warrior should be ready even in times of peace." Vegeta retorted then walked away.

'_What was that all about? Oh he must be talking about my outfit.' _"You want to see if I'm ready Vegeta. If I remember correctly I won our last sparring session." Gohan shot back.

"Hn. I don't have time to waste on you right now boy, come back later and lose the nerd clothes." Vegeta replied fully out of sight now.

"Now let's go have some fun." Trunks said excitedly while looking up at Gohan.

"Sure" Gohan replied. "Oh and Kero should be here soon too. I asked him to come over to see what your mother is working on for me."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Trunks asked curiously

"Well I asked your mom to make me a crime fighter outfit so I can fight criminals without worry about people recognizing me."

"So that's why I'm here." Kero responded making his presence known. "And by the way I just walked past a very tense looking Vegeta, what did you say to him?"

"Oh you know… nothing much." Gohan responded chuckling.

"Okay come on let's go play!" Trunks called out pulling on Gohan's arm.

"Alright calm down there turbo!" Gohan replied laughing.

After about two hours had passes Bulma had called the boys saying Gohan's costume was finished. She handed him a watch and told him to put it on.

"So I just press this red button to make it work?"

"That's it" Bulma replied.

"Awesome! Hey can I have one too mom?" Trunks asked.

Gohan pressed the red button and suddenly his school clothes disappeared and were replaced with white boots, a black spandex under suit, a green tunic looking thing and a red cape. To top it all off there was an orange and black helmet, with two antennas', to cover his face.

Smiling widely Gohan said, "This is just amazing!"

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked curiously.

Trunks' facial expressions had completely dropped along with Kero's.

"Yeah it's a SUPERFIT!" Gohan replied while slightly flexing his muscles in the mirror.

"No mom I don't need one." Trunks corrected.

Leaning down Kero whispered into Trunks' ear, "I agree with you Trunks its pretty lame." Standing back up to his full height Kero asked, "So um Gohan are you really going to wear _that_?"

"Yeah sure why not?" Gohan asked confused.

"Um, no offence Bulma, but uh… would it be possible to make Gohan something slightly different. Maybe more like his training outfits with a mask to cover his eyes and part of his face?" Kero asked.

"I could probably do that, but why? I mean don't you like it?"

"Well uh you see…uh… it's just that it's… uh…-" Kero trailed off hesitatingly

"Lame." Trunks finished

"Oh no, not you too Trunks. You don't like it either?" Gohan asked sighing.

"Um, no not really. Kero's idea sounds much cooler."

"Alright but I like this outfit and think it's cool." Gohan responded while looking in the mirror once more.

"Gohan, would Trunks and I lie to you about the outfit? Come on man just trust us on this one." Kero said as politely as possible.

"Fine if you two really think I should have a new outfit I will. Bulma do you mind trying what Kero asked you to make?" Gohan asked nicely but slightly sighing.

"Sure it's no problem. Kero tell me again what you had in mind."

"Well uh I was thinking how about a plain black training suit with a yellow sash. Oh and no undershirt. With yellow wristbands also and maybe some type of black mask to match it. Oh and how about making it so the mask doesn't cover his whole face and hair, but just his eyes and cheeks. And maybe some black boots instead of white." Kero said slightly nervous not sure whether or not Bulma would even like the idea let alone be able to make something like it.

Bulma sweat dropped. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you even make it?" Kero asked curiously

"Of course I can make it. I am _the_ Bulma Briefs you know." She replied back slightly smugly.

"Well I guess you guys are right and you leave me no choice. Here you go Bulma." Gohan said sadly while taking off his watch and handing it to her.

-Two more hours later-

"Okay boys see how you like it now." Bulma said with a wide smile. _'If Gohan's not careful he'll have to beat the girls off him with a stick now.'_

Gohan once again put on the watch and pushed the little red button. His school clothes yet again disappeared and were replaced with a black gi _(A/N: I have seen this term used to describe the training outfits but have no clue if it is correct or not. If anyone knows please tell me.)_ Just as Kero had requested the black gi had a yellow sash and yellow wristbands. It didn't have the under shirt either showing off Gohan's sculpted arms and chest. Complete with a partial mask to cover his eyes and cheeks, but not nose, mouth or chin. His hair was also not covered.

"Oh wow! Mom I want one of those now! Gohan you look so cool!" Trunks exclaimed.

"You think so?" Gohan turned to look in the mirror "Ya know I think you're right Trunks this is pretty cool. Oh but what about my hair. I mean I can't just have it showing can I. I mean what if someone recognizes my hair style." Gohan asked.

"Hey Gohan, didn't you tell me you first transformed so people wouldn't recognize you when you stopped the crooks at the bank?" Bulma asked because she realized why Kero didn't want his hair covered.

"Yeah so?" Gohan asked thoroughly confused.

"And a few years ago when you stopped those robbers when we went shopping for our moms you also transformed." Kero added hoping Gohan would get the hints.

"Okay so…? What's your point guys?" asked Gohan still confused.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? They want you to transform when you fight crime." Trunks replied matter of factly and smugly.

"Oh yeah! That would be perfect! Wow you guys are smart." Gohan exclaimed as he transformed.

They all three sweat dropped at Gohan's innocent ways.

"WOW! You look awesome Gohan." Kero said and Bulma and Trunks agreed.

"Hey Kero how did you come up with this idea in the first place?" Bulma asked

"Well when Gohan called me and told me what he was here for I started thinking while I was flying. I was thinking about all kinds of costumes and that one just stuck out in my mind." Kero replied with a slight pink hue gracing his cheeks.

"Sounds like you had this all planned out. Even down to the colors." Bulma said proudly taking not of the colors yellow sash and wristbands to match Gohan's super saiyan hair.

"Yeah I suppose." Kero replied with a deep blush evident on his face.

"Hey Kero… maybe you should become a fashion designer." Trunks mocked.

Kero's whole face went bright red and he started chasing Trunks around the room.

"COME BACK HERE TRUNKS!" Kero called while chasing him.

"Nu-uh come and get me!" Trunks called while sticking out his tongue at Kero who was still chasing him around the room.

Both Bulma and Gohan sweat dropped. "And they talk about me acting like a kid." Gohan mumbled under his breath.

Soon it came time for Kero and Gohan to go home. Trunks was eventually caught and now had a small bump on his head from where Kero had tackled him causing him to slide into the table's leg. Thankfully the table was fine. Kero and Gohan were saying their goodbyes when suddenly Bulma brought up a very important question…

"So Gohan what will you call yourself now?"

"Uh… I guess I hadn't really thought of a name." He replied back. One could clearly tell he was trying to think of a name now.

"Well didn't you say that at school they had called you the 'Gold Fighter'?" Bulma asked with a wink.

"Yes that's right." Gohan answered once again clueless as ever as to what she was getting at.

Realizing she had to spell it out for him seeing how it wasn't clicking in his head yet Bulma said, "So why don't you just stick with that name?"

"I guess I could." Gohan replied while thinking it over. _'The Gold Fighter huh?'_

"I like it Gohan." Trunks encouraged

"Yeah me too, especially since you'll be transforming when you fight crime." Kero added

"I suppose it's settled then because I like the name also. So from now on whenever I fight crime and am in this disguise I am the Gold Fighter." Gohan stated proudly. "Thanks again for everything Bulma I really do appreciate it."

"You've very welcome Gohan. Make sure you come by and visit more often okay. Besides even though Vegeta would never admit it. He could use a good spar." Bulma said bidding farewell to Gohan and Kero.

"Sure thing Bulma. Goodbye I'll see you two later!" Gohan called as he and Kero lifted into the air.

"Bye Gohan come back and play real soon okay!" Trunks called out then added, "You too Kero!"

"Of course little man. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Kero said while waving then took to the skies with Gohan.

* * *

-While flyiing-

"Well Gohan, I should head home now it's getting late and I don't want mom to worry about me. You should come by tomorrow and show her you're Gold Fighter costume. It's pretty cool if I do say so myself."

"Yeah I bet you would think it's cool since you pretty much designed it." Gohan replied while ruffling Kero's hair. "Alright then I'll stop by tomorrow. See ya then!"

"See ya Gohan! Try not to have _too _much fun now. Oh hey we should stop by and show it to Lime as well." Kero added.

"We huh? And the reason _you_ need to come is why?" Gohan teased. Although he wasn't the most perceptive when it came to girls he had definitely picked up on his friends liking towards Lime.

"Uh… no reason just wanted to say hi that's all." Kero responded turning a very bright shade of red. "Well I gotta go Gohan, see ya later."

"Okay bye Kero." Gohan said with a wave as he watched his friend fly in the direction of his home.

* * *

-On Gohan's way home-

'_Wow I can't believe how well everything worked out. I wonder what mom and Goten will think of this costume?'_ Before he knew Gohan was back at his small, beloved home.

Walking through the door from the kitchen Chichi called out to him, "Gohan you're back late. Was everything alright? How did school go? Where those teenagers nice to you? Did you make any new friends? How wa-"

"Whao mom slow down. Now let's see. Yes. Fine although I had some close calls. Yes. And uh Yes I think." Gohan stated answering all of her questions.

Surprisingly she understood and gave a warm smile. I bet you're hungry here let me call you're brother and well have dinner. GOTEN DINNER'S READY!"

Once again in a blur of orange and black Goten was standing in the kitchen before either of them could blink.

'_I wonder if dad somehow taught him instant transmission from Other World.'_ Gohan thought amused.

"Oh hey before we eat what do you guys think of this…" Gohan said while pushing the little red button on his watch and transformed at the same time.

Both Chichi and Goten's faces were priceless. Chichi was startled by the sudden transformation and outfit change, and Goten was just standing there awestruck.

"WOWbigbrotherthatissocoolwheredidyougetthatandcanIhaveonetoo?" Goten said while jumping up and down very excitedly.

"WHOA slow down there squirt and say that again only slower." Gohan replied while sweat dropping slightly.

"I said, Wow big brother that is SO cool where did you get that and can I have one too?"

"Oh well in that case, Bulma made it for me and I only have it so I can fight crime and protect the people, but it is pretty cool huh?" Gohan replied

"OH YEAH! Hey Mom when I grow up can I have a costume and fight crime like Gohan?" Goten asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh…we'll talk about that later son. So Gohan what do you call yourself now? And this won't take away from your studies will it?" she asked with a glaring eye if he were to say it was going to interfere with his studies.

"No mom it won't I promise." Gohan said defensively while waving his hands in front of his chest. He then de-transformed returned back to his school clothes and said, "I only have this so I can fight crime and still keep my identity secret. That way my new friends won't look at me like I'm weird and I call myself the Gold Fighter."

"Alright then, though I'm still not sure about his whole crime fighting thing, but let's eat shall we. Then it's off to study for you Gohan." Chichi noticed Goten's sad face and added, "After you spend some time with your brother that is." This caused Goten to smile widely.

"Yes Mom, sure thing." Gohan answered politely.

* * *

After their dinner and Gohan's studies were completed, while he was lying in bed he couldn't help but think over the days events. _'Today sure has been an interesting day. First, I stop a bank robbery, start high school, get made a legend, meet the daughter of the man who stole my credit for defeating Cell, which I don't really mind that much, but anyways, apparently show off too much of my strength in baseball increasing Videl's already suspicious mind, and then I become the Gold Fighter with Bulma's help. Boy I sure hope everyday isn't **this** interesting. Hmm Videl, what a strange girl I swear all she did was glare at me the whole day. Maybe with time I'll get to know her better and she'll stop glaring at me, at least I hope. It's late I should probably get to bed now I don't want to be late for class again tomorrow. I still can't seem to place why Videl's eyes look so familiar. Such enchanting eyes, but where could I have seen them before?'_ That was Gohan's last though before falling into a peaceful sleep. For tomorrow is a new day and who knows what adventures lay ahead. _

* * *

-Author's Note-_

_PHEW! -wipes sweat from forehead- So I hope you all didn't think that was too long of a chapter and I just wasted your time. I told ya it was extra long. Actually I hadn't intended on making it this long or adding so much of the show into it. I guess it just kinda happened. I hope you all were able to enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. **If you are interested and want to see what the Gold Fighter looks like you can visit my blog,** **the link is in my profile.** I also have or at least will have the rest of my character profiles there as well. I still have to draw Kero, Azer and Zarmoth but eventually I hope to have them all online. So once again please review it really helps keep me motivated to write as well as improve my story. Thanks for reading!_

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

The Gold Fighter makes an appearance, a new student joins Orange Star High, and what's this? Videl has a … BOYFRIEND!?

* * *

Vegeta- "Finally I was in this story. I see you've come to your senses about putting me in every chapter."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Er… well actually no, I just didn't want you to feel left out that's all."

Vegeta- "Why would I, the prince of all Saiyans, feel left out?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Well because Goku did the disclaimer since you wouldn't."

Vegeta- "What!? Kakarot was in this chapter too!" -looks around for Goku and powers up to Super Saiyan-

Goku- "Hi everybody! -waves to fans- Oh and I'm right here Vegeta."

_Samurai Girl-_ -notices death glare from Vegeta-"Uh guys how about you settle this somewhere else." -gives a nervous laugh and points to a deserted piece of land-

Goku- "Okay bye everyone!" -powers up to super saiyan also and follows after Vegeta-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Phew that was a close one.-sighs- Hmm I think they're leaving." -looks around to try and find fans of story-

Gohan- "You think so? But I just became the Gold Fighter how could the number of readers be dwindling? It'll be okay don't you worry about it."

_Samurai Girl- _"You're so sweet Gohan, thank you."


	5. Discoveries

(Author's note: I figured since I haven't described my OC's well or more like not at all, that I would do that in this chapter. I am going to try to be more detailed with clothes, hair and eye color, etc. more like the last chapter.)

I want to say a special thanks to **Shiva the Sarcastic **and **LethalDuckie** you two have been my faithful reviewers and it means a lot to me. Also you were the ONLY two people to review for chapter 4. THANK YOU!!!

(Once again some of this chapter is directly from the anime not my own thinking.)

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** "Hey do I get more food if I read the sign again?" Goku asked "Kakarot you won't have the chance because _I'm_ doing it." Vegeta said defensively "WHAT! No way I want food!" -Goku starts to run towards the audience- "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME AT THIS!" -Vegeta chases after him- "**THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z AND MAKES NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!"** they both said in unison "Ha I said it first!" Vegeta said with a smirk. "NU-UH it was me. I get food!" Goku replied back "ME!" "NO ME!" "KAKAROT YOU IDIOT IT WAS CLEARLY ME WHO SPOUTED THAT NONSENSE FIRST!" -Author waves hands frantically- "GUYS IT WAS BOTH OF YOU! Goku there is some pie in the back for you and Vegeta, well, you didn't exactly lose, but you didn't exactly win either. -sees Vegeta gather energy in hands- Uh but next time it's all yours if you want it. hehe Well folks on with the story! -runs away quickly so not to be blown to bits by Vegeta's energy blast-

Chapter 5-** Discoveries**

* * *

It was early morning; everything was peaceful, quiet and calm. So peaceful in fact that a certain saiyan was still sleeping in his warm and cozy bed dreaming of a particular pair of light blue orbs…

Outside of the older half saiyans door stood his mother and little brother. "Okay Goten go wake him up." Chichi said with a sly smile while quietly opening the door to reveal a very soundly sleeping Gohan.

"Okay Momma!" Goten replied in a hushed but excited voice.

Walking over to his brothers bed Goten drew in a deep breath… "GOHAN WAKE UP!" as he yelled this Goten jumped on his brother's stomach.

"AHHH!" Gohan screamed and immediately sat up, causing the once sitting on him Goten to fall off him and onto the floor with a thud.

"AOUW! Big brother why did you do that? It hurt." Goten cried out while rubbing the bump on his head from falling off Gohan's stomach and landing head first onto the floor.

"Sorry squirt I didn't mean to. It's just that you startled me with the way you woke me up. I _was _dreaming you know and besides what kind of a way to wake someone up is that?"

Still standing outside the door Chichi was taking in the whole scene while trying not to burst out laughing at her two son's antics. She decided it was now best to go back to cooking breakfast surely her boys would be hungry when they came down. _'What silly boys they are. Oh Goku, they're just as light hearted as you. I wish you could be here and see them.'_

"Well Mom told me to wake you up because you need to eat breakfast and get ready for school." Goten replied defensively.

"Alright already. I'm up see." Gohan said while crawling out of the warmth of his bed. "Tell Mom I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!" with that Goten happily bounced out of the room.

"He's so happy. He reminds me of you, dad." Gohan said to no one in particular.

Walking over to his closet he started shuffling through some clothes to wear to school. _'I suppose I could wear the same thing again, but is that the way it works? I mean I'm so new to this whole **school **thing. Hmmm oh well, I think I'll just wear this, and um… let's see… yeah this too. Hmm, now for shoes… how about… these. That should work right?'_ Gohan thought while grabbing a simple pair of loose dark blue jeans and a semi-loose black long sleeve shirt. He also grabbed a pair of black shoes, not formal like the ones he wore yesterday. These were more boot like in style rather than dress shoes or sneakers. _'Yeah that'll work.' _He thought while looking in a mirror.

After a few more minutes of doing necessary things such as brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant and what not, he went to the kitchen where he saw his mother finishing up breakfast and his little brother waiting patiently for the food.

"Great timing Gohan, breakfasts ready." Chichi said while putting the food on the table.

"It looks like were eating American style food today huh Mom." Gohan inquired while looking over the array of pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs and hash browns.

"Yes well I thought I'd give it a whirl. Tell me what you think."

"Okay mommy! Can we eat now PLEASE!?" Goten questioned.

"Of course dear." Chichi responded with a loving smile. "Oh Gohan, you're not going to wear the same or similar outfit as yesterday?"

"Uh, well I thought I could wear this instead. Why is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Gohan asked while piling up his plate with food.

"I just thought your other clothes looked nicer, but those are fine too."

"Oh okay." Gohan responded half listening because he was busy eating.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the boys had finished their breakfast and Gohan was preparing to leave. Walking over and opening the door Gohan, followed by Goten and Chichi, walked outside where it was still slightly dark tinted for the morning sun had not yet fully risen.

"Come back soon Gohan" Goten said while standing holding his mother's hand.

"Listen, don't fly too fast I just want you safe." Chichi said with a motherly concern evident in her voice.

Nodding Gohan replied, "I know" then pressed the button on his watch as he transformed making him once again into the Gold Fighter.

"Oh wow!" Goten exclaimed "When I get big I hope I'm as cool as you Gohan." He said while running over to where his brother was standing.

Slightly laughing Gohan responded, "Well for now why don't you just make sure to help mom around the house, okay? See ya later guys." He said with a wave as he started walking away then took off into the skies. "Oh and Goten flying Nimbus is all yours now!" Gohan yelled back at his brother.

Chichi, looking up in the sky at her oldest son said, "He looks so happy, I guess I could get use to that outfit."

"THANK YOU GOHAN!" Goten cheered

* * *

-flying with Gohan-

'_Hahaha Man school sure seems closer when I fly there myself. At this rate I'm gonna have a lot of free time on my hands. Guess that means for time for the Gold Fighter to save the day and make an official appearance.'_

Gohan continued to fly; he was now entering Satan City. Noticing there was nothing that required his _saving_ he decided to just head to school. He soon spotted his school and made his descent landing gracefully on the roof. Quickly ducking behind a corner he cautiously looked around for any signs of someone being up there. Noticing no one was around he de-transformed and reverted back to his school clothes.

"Ah, that's what I call convenience." Gohan said while walking through the door on the roof and heading into the school and his classroom.

* * *

-At class-

"Hey nerd boy isn't here yet. I wonder if he decided to drop out." Sharpner said smugly. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans.

"Oh can it Sharpner. I'm sure he'll be here." Erasa said defensively while her ocean blue eyes glared at Sharpner. "Would it kill you to _try_ to be nice?"

"Yeah maybe." The long blond haired guy replied mockingly. "You know I don't associate myself with bookworms Erasa."

"Hey look there he is now." Someone from directly behind then said. This guy had short light brown, almost blond hair and piercing icy blue eyes. He was also wearing a muscle shirt but it was jet black unlike Sharpner's white one. The guy was wearing black pants giving him sort of a "bad boy" look.

Videl who currently wasn't engaged in the conversation looked up to see Gohan enter the room. _'He looks different today. Not so nerdy or formal. Wait!? What am I talking about, I shouldn't be thinking of his clothes. I need to figure this guy out. Yesterday he gave me the slip but not today.'_

Gohan soon took his seat next to Erasa and greeted everyone. Not long after that the teacher had started class…

"So you see the new energy molecule is _very_ complex, in fact, I am not even sure that _I_ understand it." The chemistry teacher said to the class while sitting in his chair at his desk. He was wearing a dark brown suit and had gray hair, a mustache and glasses.

Gohan was busy taking notes until a beeping interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Videl mumbled while staring at her watch.

This caught Gohan's attention so he glanced over at Videl.

"Yes go ahead captain." Videl said while speaking into the watch.

"Videl there's been a hijacking at the city bus terminal. A trio of hooligans have taken over a tour bus of senior citizens and they're holding them all for ransom." The chief spoke frantically. At this point however he ducked behind his squad car because the leader of the gang starting shooting his machine gun at the cops.

The gang leader was wearing a white shirt, light lavender pants and a purple jacket. He had dark navy hair and eyes. Another hijacker was wearing a duck like hat, which had its eyes crossed, and a handkerchief covering most of his face. The third was by far the biggest guy in the group; however he didn't seem much on the brains side of things. He was wearing a light green tank top and dark green pants. He also had a yellow bandana and goggles on.

The leader yelled while firing, "You cops had better stop stalling or these old folks are going to be retired!"

"Videl you've got to help us." the brown haired chief yelled while ducking for cover yet again.

"Stay calm. I'm on my way." Videl said in a heroic way. She then immediately got up from her seat and started running down the stairs of the classroom. As she was rushing down the stairs she called out to the teacher in a rushed tone. "May I be excused professor? Thank you." And with that she was out the door and gone. She never even stopped or slowed pace.

"Well actually I don't- okay on you go then." He said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan asked Erasa in a hushed tone. "Is she sick?"

"No silly she went to fight the hijackers." The blond replied with her chin resting in her hands.

A look of shock crossed Gohan's face "Auh all by herself?"

"Of course. I mean she is the daughter of Mister Satan you know. She's always going out there and saving us from the nasty's."

"But… that's not safe!?"

Smirking Sharpner said, "There's really no need to worry Gohan. Videl can lift even more weights than I can. She's been training her whole life although only seriously for the past five years. Some say she's as strong as her father now."

'_As **strong** as her father?' _Gohan thought while remembering back to Hercules fight with Cell and how easy he was beaten. _'Oh well I'm more worried she's as **weak** as her father.'_

"Really there's no need to worry about Videl. She's more than capable to take care of herself." The same light brown haired and icy blue eyed guy from before commented.

With a determined look on his face Gohan rose from his seat and started racing out the door of the classroom also.

"AND WHERE MIGHT YOU BE-" the chemistry teacher started shouting but was interrupted by Gohan.

"-Bathroom" Gohan said nonchalantly and rushed out the door

Hurrying to the roof of the school Gohan quickly ducked around a corner, made sure no one was around and transformed into the Gold Fighter. "Hero time!"

He took to the sky only making it about fifty yards when suddenly he paused in midair while looking around thinking, _'Um where's the bus terminal? Ah there it is!'_

* * *

-With the bus situation-

Meanwhile the big hijacker was loading the bus with the ransom money barely fitting through the door because of his size.

"Alrighty boss we're locked and loaded." The hijacker with the duck like hat said.

"WE HAVE GIVEN YOU THE MONEY EXACTLY LIKE YOU ASKED. NOW YOU GIVE US SOMETHING IN RETURN!" the brown haired bearded chief yelled through a megaphone.

The hijack leader started laughing evilly and said, "GLADLY" then started firing his machine gun yet again at the cops who once more scampered behind the cover of their cars. "NOW FLOOR IT!"

"FREEZE" the cops shouted in unison with their pistols aimed at the back of the bus. All the senior citizens could be seen through the back window and were waving and smiling. One lady was even taking a picture.

"Hold your fire there's hostages!" the chief shouted while waving his hands.

* * *

-With Videl-

'_Come on! I've got to hurry everyone's counting on me!'_ Videl was flying her jet copter as fast as it would go.

* * *

-Back at the bus-

The big hijacker was driving the bus and laughing while the small one with the duck hat cheered, "Oh yeah ruling the freeway!"

"Oh this is all very exciting. Where do you suppose they'll be taking us?" an old woman with gray hair tied up in a bun and small glasses asked while holding her chopsticks above her tray of food.

"Well I don't have a clue. I've never been hijacked before." A tanned old man with white hair hold a cup of green tea who was seated next to the old woman replied.

"This is much better than the normal tour." Another older man commented from the seat across of them. He also was holding a cup of green tea.

An older woman seating in the next row of seats to the group who just spoke's right said while hold up her camera ready to take a picture, "I just have to have a picture of this for my scrapbook."

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT!" The hijacker with the duck hat ranted while turning and pointing in gun at them.

"Now say cheese!" the same old woman with auburn hair and the camera said as she focused it on the hijacker.

"Cheese." The duck hat hijacker said posing, at the same time the big hijacker, who was suppose to be driving the bus, turned around and gave a piece sign and smile at the camera.

"TURN AROUND YOU GOON WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE!?" the little hijacker scolded loudly.

The big guy uttered a "Oh sorry."

The bus could be seen driving down the lone freeway with four squad cars hot on its trial. The navy haired hijacker leaned out the window and started to once again fire at the cops successfully hitting one of the cars causing it to flip which then resulted in the other three cars crashing. The chief got out of his car and let out a "drats" but his concerns were soon turned into joy and he saw none other than Videl's helicopter fly over them. She flashed them a smile and a thumbs up and continued her chase after the hijacked bus of senior citizens.

The same tanned old man with white hair said to the same old woman with the camera, "Oou, now get a picture of that too. It's Videl she's famous!"

Of course the older woman did. There were four older people hanging out the windows looking at Videls jet copter. The faces of the senior citizens were nothing but wide smiles as all this was happening.

* * *

-With Gohan-

'_Where are they? I know I can't be that far behind. I'm not **that** slow.'_ Gohan thought as he caught site of the crashed cops. _'I must be getting close.' _After a few about thirty seconds he caught sight of Videl's helicopter and the bus. However, he was still very far away. He saw a hijacker in a purple coat start shooting at Videl's helicopter which she maneuvered around with such skill it make it look easy. Videl was now hovering over the bus in her helicopter hanging out the driver's side door preparing to jump onto the _moving_ bus, which she did, dropping down ever so gracefully. _'She sure is brave.'_ Gohan thought with a smile however it quickly disappeared when he saw her dodge bullets trough the roof. _'Oh no, I'd better hurry.'_

* * *

-With Videl and the bus-

'_Ah! Dodge the bullets, dodge the bullets!'_ Thought Videl as she was quick on her feet to avoid the barrage of bullets, suddenly the hijacker stopped shooting. _'Here's my chance!'_

The hijacker was busy trying to reload when Videl, holding onto the top of the bus, came feet first through the window smashing into the purple coated, navy haired hijacker's face. Resulting in him sliding to the front of the bus where she was quick to continue her attack. Videl was attacking both the navy haired and duck hat hijacker at the same time while the big guy was still trying to drive.

"I just love to watch that girl fight." The same old woman with gray said with a wide grin on her face and eyes full of excitement.

"I'll have the best scrapbook ever!" the old auburn haired woman exclaimed as she took yet another picture.

At some point in time during Videl's battle with the two hijackers the big guy driving the bus looked over and received Videl's boot to the face causing him to be knocked out. However no one noticed…yet.

Videl continued with her final assaults on the two. Punching the purple coated one furiously and multiple times in the face and the one with the cross eyed duck hat on the head also multiple times.

When the dust cleared Videl emerged as the winner standing proudly over the hijackers.

O's and awe's could be heard from the senior citizens throughout the bus. The older woman with gray hair was waving her brown cane around in the air exclaiming, "Ou and Videl is the winner with three knuckle smashing knockouts!"

The auburn haired woman with the camera stated, "Let me take your picture dear."

Videl stood to full height, blushing and had a sheepish look on her face. This was short lived however because one old man yelled, "VIDEL HOLD ON! WHO'S DRIVING THE BUS!?"

"UH!?" Videl let out as she turned around to see the edge of the cliff for they were no longer on the freeway. With no time to even run and attempt to stop the bus it plummeted over the edge of the cliff. Wails and screams could be heard from the senior citizens as the bus continued its downward descent which was surprisingly flat and not on its end. Videl covered her face with her petite hands preparing for impending doom. Surely the bus would crash then explode causing immediate death to all on board. Slowly the bus came to a stop in midair! It took a few moments for Videl and the others to realize this. Videl lifted her face from her hands and blinked twice.

Looking out the window she asked, "What happened?" She went over to the open window and looked down to see none other than a golden haired young man with a black gi and mask and yellow sash holding the bus in midair. A smile quickly formed on her face and he let out his own toothy grin.

Suddenly all the senior citizens were staring down at the golden rescuer smiling and shouting hoorays and waving their canes like mad.

'_Alright! What a way to make an appearance! Now that's what I'm talking about!'_ Thought Gohan as he slowly began to lift the bus back up onto the land above where it would be safe once more.

After everyone was safe and sound they all piled out of the bus and gathered near their golden rescuer. Videl was in the front of the pack with her hands folded in front of her. The same woman with the camera was taking pictures and the three hijackers were still knocked out and now tied up.

"I haven't screamed like that in years!" the old woman with gray hair exclaimed while leaning onto her wooden cane.

"This was a very good tour." The tanned white haired old man agreed.

"Like a rollercoaster!" another said while rubbing his hands together playfully.

Stepping forward towards the golden warrior Videl asked in a soft voice, "Who are you?"

"I am the protector of this city and innocent people. The light in the darkness. I am, the Gold Fighter." Gohan said standing proudly and confidently. _'That was perfect!'_

'_So this is hero everyone's been talking about.'_ Videl wondered

"See ya later Videl." The Gold Fighter exclaimed with a two fingered salute then took to the sky in a hurry.

Realization struck Videl as she watched him fly with a look of surprise on her face, _'Uh, how does he know my name?'_

All the senior citizen were once again cheering and waving their canes.

* * *

-With Gohan-

'_I'd better fly extra fast to get back to school on time. Shoot I completely forgot about class! I completely missed the rest of chemistry and most of English! Mom's gonna kill me! Good thing I know where I'm going so I can fly at top speed.'_

Upon reaching the roof of the school Gohan ducked around the corner making sure no one was around and quickly de-transformed changing back to his jeans and black shirt.

Entering the next class Gohan received a glare from the teacher for being late and hurried to his seat.

"Boy Gohan that was some bathroom break." The long blond haired teen said with a smirk while leaning back in his chair.

"Uh…well… what can I say... when nature calls you gotta answer." Gohan replied with a stupid smile on his face. _'When nature call you gotta answer!? What kind of response is that!? It was totally lame not to mention unbelievable!'_

"Oh back off Sharpner I'm sure Gohan had something really important he needed to take care of." The short blond haired teenage girl said in Gohan's defense.

"Yeah like how to zip up his fly." The teen with light brown hair and blue eyes mumbled to Sharpner from behind who just smirked in reply.

"So Gohan where were you?" Erasa asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh you know… no where really just …around." Gohan replied with a nervous laugh unconsciously scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Shouldn't we pay attention now?"

"Oh yeah good thinking Gohan" the blond cheered.

'_Phew that was close. Hopefully Videl will be quite a ways behind me.'_ Thought Gohan nervously.

Class came and went with no Videl. Soon it was lunch time so Erasa, Sharpner and the light brown haired teen all went to eat lunch. Gohan had his capsule lunch and decided to eat outside today.

Videl arrived back at school and passed Gohan sitting outside eating his larger than normal lunch, however it wasn't so large as to draw suspicion to himself.

Gohan smiled kindly up at her and she just started back at him for a moment before giving a _small_ smile of her own.

'_What's wrong with that girl? Why does she always glare at me? Is something on my face?'_ Gohan thought while watching her enter the school probably to meet up with her friends.

* * *

-With Videl-

'_Gohan I'll figure you out! There's something fishy about you and I am GOING to find out what it is!'_

She soon found her friends sitting at their usual table eating lunch. Sharpner and Erasa were on one side while the light brown haired well built teen was across from Sharpner. Videl took her seat next to the light brown haired teen without even thinking about it. It was as if it was natural.

The said teenager asked, "Hey babe did you get the hijackers?"

"Yes Azer and don't call me babe." Videl said in a less than amused tone.

"Whoa someone's having a bad day, and besides I'm your boyfriend so I'm allowed to call you things like babe."

Azer is a light brown almost blond short haired hot head. He has icy blue eyes and a body most girls drool over. In fact he was much like Sharpner in the way of his body. He is Videl's boyfriend and couldn't be more proud of the fact as he boasts it constantly. Azer also has a love for martial arts giving Videl and him some common ground, but is particularly fond of swords. He has a hot temper but keeps himself in check when near or around Videl. He _can_ be nice but only around his girlfriend and her friends. He is definitely one person you _don't_ want to cross.

"You may be my boyfriend but I _don't_ want you calling me babe or any other term of endearment." Videl said crossly.

"We'll talk about it later. For now let's just eat while nerd boy is gone." Azer replied referring to Gohan.

"Hey he's cooler than you Azer!" Erasa said hotly.

"Well if he's so cool go eat with him." He shot back.

"Fine! I will! Later Videl, Sharpner." Erasa responded as she got up and left to go find Gohan.

"Why'd you say that!? For you're information Erasa is my closest friend and now look she's gone." Videl scolded watching the last of Erasa slide trough the door to go find Gohan.

"Come on! If she wants to sit with the nerd it's not my problem, right Sharpner." Azer replied while glancing over at the said blond.

Before answering Sharpner caught sight of Videls glare and slowly responded, "Actually man Erasa's my friend and I would never make her leave like you just did. Even if she wanted Gohan to eat lunch with us I wouldn't do _that. _It was pretty messed up if you ask me."

"Not you too!? Oh come on you yourself said he was a bookworm. I mean you call him 'brains'." Azer tried in his defense but upon seeing the unchanging looks on his girlfriend and friend's face he decided to apologize. "Alright fine I'm sorry okay it was probably out of line." _'Yeah right! Gohan is nothing but a nerd. I've seen the way Videl looks at him. She pays more attention to him than me right now! I HAVE to put a stop to this and let him know Videl's **mine**.'_

* * *

-With Erasa and Gohan-

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa called while waving.

"Huh? Oh hi Erasa, what are you doing out here? Don't you eat lunch with Videl and Sharpner?" Gohan asked confused.

"Usually but something disturbing came along and I decided I'd come find you. You don't mind do you?" Erasa asked unconfidently.

"Oh no not at all. It's always nice to have friends around." Gohan replied warmly.

"So you consider me your friend then?"

"Yeah of course I do! Here have a seat it's a beautiful day." Gohan offered while scooting over on the bench he was sitting on.

"Thanks. So Gohan tell me about yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Silly, I mean about the things you like to do for fun and stuff like that." Erasa clarified with a laugh.

"Oh okay sure." Gohan responded.

The two sat talking for quite some time sharing more about who they were and their likes and dislikes. Of course for Gohan he gave the edited version.

Erasa found out Gohan enjoys reading and his mom always made him study as a boy and that's why he's even at the school now. She also found out he has a little brother named Goten who is seven years old, among other random stuff like that.

Gohan discovered Erasa has two sisters both of which are older than her and happily married living in different cities. She enjoys shopping and hanging out with friends. Videl is her closest and best friend and has known her since they were five.

Soon the bell rang and they headed for class together. Walking into the classroom Gohan noticed Sharpner and Videl already were in their seat. Sharpner was talking to a light brown haired boy behind him and Videl looked deep in thought.

Videl looked up to see Gohan and Erasa enter the room together. She noticed Erasa was giggling and Gohan had an amused smile plastered on his face. They both seemed happy and Videl was glad Erasa wasn't put off by what Azer had said to her. She felt a _small_ amount of jealously that her best friend was so happy with this new guy and not spending time with her.

Gohan happened to be walking ahead of Erasa and stopped to the side so she could enter the row of seats, flashing Erasa a friendly smile while doing so. Then took his seat still looking at Erasa with that friendly smile gracing his features, all this was noticed under the watchful eyes of Videl and a certain light brown haired teen.

Due to the fact class still had about five minutes before it started Gohan and Erasa continued to talk happily pretty much ignoring everyone else. Until finally Azer spoke up, "Hey _Erasa_, aren't you going introduce me to your friend? I missed the pleasure of meeting him yesterday."

This broke both of them out of their conversation and caused Gohan to look up at the teen hearing the tone in which he called Erasa's name in. A tone laced with disgust.

"Sure, Gohan dear this is _Azer_, Azer Gohan." Erasa said more out of duty or obligation than desire.

"Oh nice to meet you." Gohan stated in a warm tone, but then his eyes quickly changed from warm to cool when he met eyes with Azer. _'This guy looks like trouble. I don't have a good feeling about him. Better keep my eye on this one.'_

"Oh _no_ the pleasure's all **_mine_." **Azer replied meeting Gohan's glare. Their eyes were locked in a battle unseen until Azer spoke up saying proudly, "Oh and Gohan I believe you know my _girlfriend_ the one and only Videl Satan."

A look of surprise crossed Gohan's face as he glanced at Videl was just looking down almost in an uncomfortable way. _'What she has a boyfriend!? And this jerk no less!? What does she see in him? I am getting a really bad sense about him and he's HER boyfriend! _"Is that true Videl, Azer is your boyfriend?"

"Duh stupid! That's what I said wasn't it?" Azer interjected rudely

"I wasn't asking you Azer!" Gohan shot back startling Sharpner, Erasa and Videl.

'_Who knew brains had it in him to stand up to Videl's boyfriend. Most guys start running at this point. Azer even scared me away from chasing after Videl. Maybe he's not so bad after all…Nagh he's still a bookworm.'_ Sharpner thought taking in everything.

Videl looked up at Gohan prepared to answer but never got the chance because the teacher walked into the classroom ushering a forced cough and immediately started lecturing.

"Is that true Erasa?" Gohan asked in a very hushed tone so only she could hear.

"Yeah Gohan, they've been dating about three months but he was trying to get her to date him for a lot longer. I don't like him very much though. He's not very nice to me even though I'm her best friend."

"Yeah I see what you mean." Gohan replied then started paying attention to class, or so it seemed. Really he was deep in thought about the impression he was receiving from Azer and how Videl reacted. _'They don't even sit next to each other! He sits behind her and Sharpner for heaven's sake! Some boyfriend he is. Although maybe that's how things are suppose to work, I've never dated a girl so I don't know exactly. I just know what mom and Bulma told me and from what they said a boyfriend is nothing like him.'_

* * *

Videl was lost in thought throughout the entire class. _'The gold fighter just appears yesterday and he goes to this school because he wore the __Orange__ Star High badge. He saved the day today but how did he know there was a hijacking? It wasn't televised so that means he had to be someone in the classroom at the time. That's the only way he could have known. Hmmm no one has the same hair though and definitely **not** the body. Not even Sharpner looked that good. HUH? No way I would notice his sculpted arms and chest right? I, Videl Satan, do **not **notice such things. Then why do I remember it so clearly? ARGH change thought process!!! OKAY so he has to be someone in chemistry class, maybe even this room. That narrows it down. I'll find you Gold Fighter you better believe it.'_

Little did Videl know the very person she was looking for was merely two seats away with black hair and onyx eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and also the rest of the week. It was soon Monday again and the teens were once again in class. The teacher had just walked in and started talking…

"Alright students today we have another young scholar joining us. Like Gohan he also knows how to read. Although he didn't receive perfect scores on the exams he did receive high ninety's perhaps you could learn from his example as well and Mr. Gohan's." Looking back at a short dark brown haired teen with unique violet eyes he said, "Well come on in that's your cue my boy."

The boy simply nodded and walked into the room. Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the teen that had just entered the classroom. _'Kero?'_

The boy had short dark brown messy hair with bangs that fell across his eyes and face. He also had deep violet eyes. His body was sculpted tight much like Gohan's currently hidden one. The teen was wearing jeans and a simple, but fitted red t-shirt with navy sleeves and seams. He was smiling a wide grin as he began to speak, "Hello my name is Kero Yamaki and I just transferred to this school." He noticed a few girls in the class were staring at him and decided to brush it off.

"Very well Mr. Yamaki you may go sit behind Erasa and Gohan. Gohan stand up so the boy can see you." The teacher told.

"Yes sir." Gohan answered while rising to his feet. _'What's Kero doing here? He goes to school near his house in the 438 area. Why would he transfer here?'_

Kero smiled up at his friend and began to climb the stairs leading to his seat for the rest of the school year. He noticed there was an empty seat next to him and then a guy with light brown hair in the seat next to that one. "Hey Gohan how's it going?" Kero asked quickly as he passed Gohan with a wave.

"Uh Kero what are you doing here?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

"I just transferred here. I figured since how you were having so much fun I would transfer too. I wouldn't want to miss out on the action now would I?" Kero added remembering his conversations with Gohan about O.S.H. (Orange Star High).

"Oh okay." Gohan responded dumbly.

"Hey Gohan who's the new cutie?" Erasa asked quietly.

"Who Kero? He's my best friend." Gohan replied casually.

Turning around Erasa asked, "So cutie do you commute here like Gohan too? I mean since how he's your best friend and all I figure you live near each other."

"Oh yeah I commute too. You see-" Kero started but was cut off by the teacher.

"OKAY CLASS LISTEN UP! Today we will be studying molecular and structural formulas. Please open your text books to page fifty-two."

* * *

Classes came and went and before everyone knew it the day was over. Kero met Videl, Azer, Sharpner and Erasa but got to know Erasa the best as she seemed the friendliest right now. Sharpner just glared at Kero for taking some of the other girls' attention away from him. Videl seemed to be deep in thought and didn't say too much and Azer just looked grumpy the whole time.

As Kero and Gohan made their way to the roof Gohan asked, "Kero, how are you going to get to and from school? I mean you don't have a disguise like I do so you'll have to be careful with flying."

"Ya you're right Gohan, but I'll just walk to a deserted part of the city and land and take off from there. I don't want to draw attention like you otherwise I'd ask Bulma to make me some kind of disguise but having _two_ people flying around freely probably isn't the best idea." Kero responded thoughtfully.

"Good thinking, well I'll see ya tomorrow then Kero. I'm headed home now before mom gets mad at me for staying out too late like yesterday." Gohan said as he transformed into the Gold Fighter.

"Sounds good Gohan, later man!" Kero replied with a wave as he made his descent down the stairs and out of the school walking towards an alley where he could take off and fly home.

* * *

'_Wow what a day! I still can't believe Azer is Videl's boyfriend. I've only seen him act nice from a distance, but still there must be **something** in him at is appealing to her otherwise she wouldn't be with him. I bet he's one of those guys who acts completely different around his 'girl' than around others. The two faced little coward. Whoa!? Why am I getting so worked up over this guy? I guess it's because Videl is my friend and I want to make sure she's safe. I really didn't get a good feeling from that guy though. __Who would've thought Kero would transfer to my high school. At least now I'll have another friend there. Hahaha now all we need is for Lime to join and we'll have our group at high school. Hmm maybe I'll stop by and ask her. It's not that late, plus I'm sure she'll be glad to see me. Well it's off to Lime's I go then.'_

* * *

After the day was completed and Gohan was back at home resting once again in his cozy bed he looked over at Goten and decided he would make a special effort to play with him tomorrow. He's been so wrapped up in school and being the Gold Fighter than he put the little guy on the back burner for a bit. For now however he would get some much needed rest. _'Who would have thought high school would be so interesting. The rest of this year should be really fun. I have a feeling something unwelcome is going to happen tomorrow. Ah it's probably just a weird feeling.'_ Gohan soon fell into a deep slumber, very, very deep slumber. For in tomorrow lies a new day with new adventures awaiting our young hero.

* * *

-Author's Note-

_So what'd you think? Good, bad, hate it, love it? Please be awesome and review! PLEASE! I only received two reviews for the last chapter which was kind of depressing. Those two reviews meant the world to me though! The reviews really do help keep me motivated and encouraged. Please at least **think** about reviewing even if it's just to say "update soon". Okay I'll stop begging now. _

_I was having some problems with the last chapter regarding the Gold Fighter link so if you want to see what the **Gold Fighter **looks like **the link is in my profile**. _

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Two teens clash in a heated discussion, the Gold Fighter makes another appearance, and Gohan has a….DATE?!?

_

* * *

_

_Samurai Girl- _"Yay I'm done with another chapter!"

Vegeta- "Hmph it wasn't worth reading because I wasn't in it."

_Samurai Girl- _"Oh cheer up Vegeta you'll be in the story again don't worry."

Vegeta- "What makes you think I care about being in this story woman?" -promptly walks away-

_Samurai Girl- _"What am I going to do with that man?" -sighs while shaking head-

Azer- "You made me kinda mean don't you think?"

_Samurai Girl- _"Sorry but unfortunately that's your character. You're going to be hated sorry dude."

Azer- "Oh well someone had to be. Why not me? You know I _could_ have been a good character."

_Samurai Girl- _"Yeah but you're not, sucks to be you!"

Azer- "Gee thanks for the sympathy." -crosses arms in front of chest-

_Samurai Girl- _"Sure thing!" -walks away to go sit at computer and start writing next chapter-


	6. Girl Trouble

(Author's Note: I was thinking about it and I realized for my summary I described this story as an Alternate Universe. Originally it was going to be quite different however, as I think about where this story is going it really will not be a major or even significant AU but rather only a slight AU. There will be some differences such as Gohan continuing to train, the Gold Fighter not Saiyaman and things such as these. I just wanted to clear up that detail.)

Thank You SO much all of you who reviewed. (**ALEX, LeathalDuckie, Shiva the Sarcastic, dbzfan952 and imsooobored) **It really, truly means a lot to me. _THANK YOU SO MUCH_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** "Hey Vegeta, do you want to say the disclaimer?" the author asked "NO WAY WOMAN I'M BUSY!" Vegeta called as he continued to train in the gravity room. "Suit yourself. Goku! You can say the disclaimer again!" "YAY do I get more food!?" "KAKAROT THIS IS MY JOB BACK OFF!" an angry Vegeta yelled as he re-emerged from the G.R. "Ahem… the author does not own Dragonball Z and makes no profit from this story." "Aw Vegeta I was going to say that." "To late Kakarot you were too slow." -smirks and walks back into the G.R- "No fair" Goku mumbles and walks away.

Chapter 6- Girl Trouble

* * *

"GOHAN WAKE UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AWAKE ALREADY! SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!" Chichi yelled seeing her son still in bed sleeping very, very soundly.

"WHAT!? TEN MINUTES!" Gohan shouted hopping out of bed.

He immediately ran over to the closet and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a plain dark gray long sleeve shirt. He swiftly put on his shoes, finished getting ready and RAN out the door.

'_Oh man I am really going to have to fly fast to make it there in time.'_

Landing on the roof of the school he instantly crouched down and de-transformed. Thankfully there was no one around to see him

* * *

-At class-

Gohan ran into the class room and immediately took his seat. He greeted Erasa, Videl, Sharpner and Kero warmly and then glared at Azer as he said 'hi' to him because he didn't want to be rude and not say hello to him. Erasa and Kero returned his warm tone and smiled, Sharpner just grunted, Videl looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and Azer glared daggers into the back of his head. This seemed to be the normal way he was greeted for nearly two weeks now.

Classes came and went and now it was time for lunch. Kero and Gohan decided to eat lunch outside like usual and talk. Gohan noticed that Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Azer were eating outside as well however they were a ways away from where he and Kero were eating.

"So Gohan what's up with you and Erasa? You seem quite friendly to me." Kero teased as he started eating his sandwich.

"Huh what are you talking about? Of course Erasa and I are friends." Gohan replied cluelessly.

"I know you two are friends I mean is there anything _more_ than friends going on? She definitely seems interested in you." Kero explained carefully. He had been watching the way his best friend was acting with the blond for two weeks now.

"You really think so? Wow I had no idea. No Erasa and I are just friends. Maybe I should talk to her about it. I mean I don't want to give her the wrong impression." Gohan said with a serious look on his face and it was clear he was thinking deeply about this situation.

"Relax Gohan I'm sure she knows. She's probably just having fun and is excited to have a new friend. I wouldn't worry about it too much. She may not appear it at first glance, but I bet she's pretty smart and not as ditzy as everyone thinks."

"Yeah you're probably right, but I still think I'll talk to her about it." Gohan responded as he began to eat his pork fried rice amongst other things.

Taking a drink of his water Kero glanced over at the 'group' consisting of Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Azer.

"Hey Gohan, what do you think of that Azer guy?"

"Him? Well honestly I get a really bad feeling about him. I think he's more dangerous than he appears. I've only seen him nice around Videl." Gohan replied.

"Yeah that's the feeling I got about him too. Something _dark._ We'll have to watch him carefully."

"I agree." Gohan replied in between dishes.

* * *

-With Videl and group-

Sharpner and Azer were off talking about some sport and who knows what else while Videl and Erasa still sat at the lunch table talking…

"So Videl what do you think of Gohan? I mean you haven't really been the nicest to him." Erasa questioned.

"What do you mean I haven't been the nicest? I've been nice." Videl replied defensively.

"Oh really and how is that hmmm? By glaring at him? Or was it by letting your _boyfriend_ constantly talk down on him?" Erasa once again questioned only this time a slightly annoyed tone was present.

Videl just sat silently taking in all Erasa was saying.

"Seriously Videl, Azer hasn't even _tried_ to be nice to Gohan. All he does is talk about how "lame" and "nerdy" Gohan is. Worst of all it's not even true but no one even cares enough to get to know the guy to find out for themselves! You certainly haven't made an attempt to talk to him and neither has Sharpner and well I don't even have to mention that _boyfriend _of yours." Erasa ranted but stopped when she noticed Videl was looking down and actually taking in what she was saying.

'_She's right; I haven't even tried to **really** get to know Gohan. I have been so busy trying to find out who the Gold Fighter is that I completely blew Gohan off unless it was to glare at him and try to figure him out. For some reason I still think he's the Gold Fighter, but that doesn't mean I should blow him off because of my own speculations. In fact I should probably do the opposite if I want to find out more about him. Duh why didn't I think of that before?'_ Videl thought before she responded to her blond friend.

"Your right Erasa; I haven't been very nice to Gohan or his friend um Kiro." Videl started but was interrupted by Erasa.

"His name is Kero and he's just as nice as Gohan." Erasa corrected.

"Right uh Kero, so why are you so interested anyway? I mean it's not like Gohan's your boyfriend or anything." Videl stated plainly.

"Of course he's not my boyfriend. He IS however my _friend_ just like you and Sharpner. I've become good friends with him because ever since that boyfriend of yours came around I haven't exactly seen that much of you. We hardly ever hang out like we use to and Gohan is a great guy. Even though he lives so far away we still hang out at school. Who knows maybe I _will_ ask him on a date." Erasa said with a sly smile on her face.

"Look Erasa I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this guy and stop talking crap about my boyfriend." Videl said defensively.

"What is it you see in that guy Videl!? He's nothing but a jerk." Erasa questioned

"You don't even know him Erasa how can you say that about Azer!?" Videl replied back hotly.

"I don't know him!? Who's the one being blinded here? I can see him _clearly_ it's you who can't."

"Whatever"

"I'm outta here I'm going to go find Gohan and Kero. Later Videl let me know when I can have my friend back." Erasa said as she got up and left.

"What's her problem!?" Videl thought crossly.

* * *

-With Gohan and Kero-

"Oh man looks like Videl and Erasa aren't getting along too well." Kero stated with a nod in their direction.

Looking up Gohan saw Videl and Erasa who seemed to be in a semi-heated discussion and replied, "Looks that way."

They both watched as Erasa lifted herself from the table she and Videl were seated at and started to walk towards them.

When she got close enough Kero greeted, "Hey Erasa what's up?"

"Oh nothing just the usual anymore with that girl. I swear sometimes she is so hard to talk to." Erasa replied as she took a seat next to Gohan.

"Cheer up Erasa I'm sure everything will work out fine." Gohan encouraged

"Thanks Gohan you're always so cheerful and happy. Oh and by the way that reminds me. I was wondering, would you like to go on a date?" Erasa asked bluntly but giving Gohan the "puppy dog" eyes look.

'_Well she certainly doesn't beat around the bush.'_ Kero thought with a smirk on his face.

"Um well Erasa I've never actually dated anyone before and um I'm not really sure that ah… well I thought we were friends and uh…um-" Gohan fumbled out nervously. _'Oh man what am I going to do? Stupid puppy dog eyes of hers just like Goten. Oh well I guess one date couldn't hurt.' _"Yeah sure Erasa, you never know it might be fun." Gohan continued regaining his composure.

"Great! How about tomorrow? After school."

"Sure." Gohan replied softly with a small smile gracing his features.

"Well we should probably get to class don't you think?" Kero interjected reminding his friends of the time.

"Oh yeah we wouldn't want to be late." Gohan said as he stood up.

* * *

-At class-

Erasa, Gohan and Kero all entered the school and their next class together.

As they were walking up to their seats Erasa turned to Kero and asked, "Hey Kero do you mind if we trade seats for the rest of the day?"

"Uh no, not really. Why?"

"Well I would just prefer not to sit next to Videl right now." Erasa replied with a small sigh.

"Sure Erasa no problem. I'd like to sit next to Gohan anyway." Kero said trying to comfort her some.

"Thanks Kero." Erasa said genuinely while taking his usual seat behind Gohan.

Soon Sharpner, Azer and Videl walked into the classroom. Videl and Azer were holding hands walking up to their seats.

Videl glanced up and noticed Erasa and Kero had switched seats for some reason. _'What is going on with that girl? First she goes off on me about how I'm not being nice to Gohan then she starts ranting about Azer and now she switched seats with Kero! What is going on here!?'_

Upon reaching their seats Sharpner asked, "So Erasa why this nerdboy number two sitting in your seat and not you?"

"Hey I'm not a nerd like Gohan." Kero defended

"Kero! I'm NOT a nerd!" Gohan replied baffled that his friend would call him a nerd.

A very, very small smile tugged at Videl's lips. _'Perhaps I should give Gohan and his friend a chance. They both seem really nice and it's hard for me to make REAL friends. Most people are only interested in my fortune and my father's fame. Maybe I was a little mean to them…and Erasa. I'll have to apologize.'_

"You haven't answered my question Erasa." Sharpner stated. _'Why is Erasa sitting in Kero's seat? There better not be anything going on there or with 'brains'.'_

"Oh um… well I just thought I'd let Kero sit next to Gohan for the rest of the day. Besides my seat was getting _uncomfortable_." Erasa replied carefully.

"Two nerds in a pod. Careful now where two nerds are gathered more will come." The light brown haired and icy blue eyed teen replied.

"Shut up Azer. No one wants to hear your ludicrous thoughts." Kero shot back "You do know what ludicrous means _right_?"

"Of course I do and you better shut up before I make you Yamaki." Azer replied heated.

"Bring it on Yakine." Kero challenged. (A/N Yakine is Azer's last name. Azer Yakine.)

Finally having enough of this Videl stepped in saying, "Azer knock it off! Class is going to start soon and there better not be one more word from you, or you Kero. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever." Azer mumbled.

"What did _I_ do?" Kero questioned only to be glared at by Videl.

"Kero calm down. You and I both know how that fight would end." Gohan whispered.

"You're right but someone needs to put that guy in his place." Kero replied.

Meanwhile Sharpner wasn't really even paying attention as he was flirting with some girl.

The teacher FINALLY walked in and started class. Videl was thinking the whole time not even caring about class at this point. _'Azer is being a real jerk to Gohan and Kero. Although I can't say I've been much better. Why does Erasa always hang out with them now? She says I'm the one blowing her off but **she's** the one who's never around anymore. ARGH! I can't wait for this day to end!'_

At the same time an icy blued eyed teen was sitting arms crossed glaring daggers at Kero. _'Yamaki that fool. He'll pay for making Videl scold me. I can't do anything to Videl or it'll ruin my entire plan…at least not yet. It won't be much longer I have to take her crap. I've worked so hard to get her to "trust" me and there's no way I'll blow it now. Yamaki however is a different story. You better watch your back Kero.'_

* * *

Classes soon came to pass and the school day was once again coming to a close. Two teenager's were walking to their locker when a certain light brown hotheaded teen yelled out to them. "Gohan, Kero I think it's about time we established some rules."

"What do you want Azer?" Gohan asked annoyed

"This really doesn't have anything to do with you nerd boy. So just leave." Azer commanded.

"WOULD EVERONE STOP CALLING ME A NERD!" Gohan yelled but immediately quieted down when all the students in the halls turned to look at him.

Walking up to Kero like a predator stalks its prey Azer continued speaking, "This is between Yamaki and me." He said in a low voice as his dark eyes grew even more cold and icy. They seemed to take on an evil tint to them. "Let me lay down the rules. This is my school. Videl is MY girl. Everything is run my way. No one and I mean _no one_ who stands up to me, is still around to tell about it."

"Are you done yet?" Kero stated impatiently.

Oddly enough the halls were empty now. Kero glanced around to take note of this but when he turned back to face Azer all he saw was a fist. It was a sucker punch with no time to react. Azer's fist collided squarely with the corner of Kero's mouth causing him to have a bloody lip and stumble back slightly.

"Learn your place Yamaki or I'll make you." Azer commanded coldly with his icy blue eyes glaring straight at Kero.

"Azer! You better get out of here right now before you piss _me_ off. Believe me you do _not_ want to see that." Gohan said while walking up confidently to Azer meeting his icy stare.

"You haven't been a problem up till now Gohan and if you know what's best for you you'd stay that way." Azer shot back not budging an inch in the unsaid battle between the two.

"If YOU know what's best for _you_ you'll turn around and leave _now_." Gohan told standing firm in his place. His eyes held a fierceness not witnessed by many. His fists were clinched and he was emitting an aura no one could mistake. An aura that clearly stated, "You're out classed so piss off."

Taking note of Gohan's commanding aura Azer grudgingly decided to turn and leave, however not without adding in one last comment, "This isn't over. You'll be sorry about this I promise you that."

"Gohan I could have taken him, you didn't need to step in." Kero said after Azer was out of sight while using his thumb to wipe away some more blood from his lip.

"I know you could but I'd rather not fight if possible. Besides I can't let you have all the fun now could I?" Gohan replied with a small smirk but then grew serious once more as he continued, "We really don't need to be showing off our skills. Let him think he's tough for now. Besides we don't know enough about him yet so just chill out will ya."

"Yeah you're right. Hey thanks anyway. I mean for being my _knight in shining armor_." Kero thanked faking a sweet voice and batting his eyelashes.

"Sorry Kero I'm not like that, and mom thought _I_ was weird." Gohan laughed at Kero's actions.

"Oh come on man I was just joking! Let's get out of here. There's been too much excitement for one day."

"Sounds good."

With that Gohan and Kero exited the school quietly. However someone was just around the corner in the shadows.

'_Why would Azer talk like that to Kero and Gohan? The Azer I know would never threaten anyone like he just did. And what did Gohan mean about not getting him "pissed off"? Plus Kero wouldn't stand a chance against him because Azer is a skilled martial artist, but Gohan sounded confident Kero would win. Just who are those two anyway?'_ Videl thought as she turned and continued down the hall to go get her things from her locker.

Videl had reached her locker and was gathering all of her things together when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. The owner of these arms placed his chin on her shoulder and asked in a sweet voice, "Hey babe, are you ready to go?"

"Azer I already told you not to call me babe, and yes I'm ready." Videl answered back as she untangled herself from his arms.

"What's the matter hun? You seem weird today. You have hardly talked at all today. Is everything alright?" Azer questioned in the same sweet tone as before. _'Not that I care anyways.'_

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just had a fight with Erasa today that's all." Videl replied sounding somewhat regretful and disappointed.

"So what? Who cares about that dumb blonde?" He shot back.

"_I_ CARE! Azer she is my best friend! And she's not dumb." She replied hotly.

"WHOA okay I'm sorry chill out. Come on let's go I'll walk you home alright?" _'I'll be glad when I don't have to do this anymore. I hate acting so nice to this spoiled brat. I have to keep her happy for just a little longer.' _

"Yeah, sure." Videl mumbled quietly. _'Azer sure is acting completely different than how I just saw him with Gohan. What's going on? Is this what Erasa was talking about when she said I don't see him **clearly**?'_

Videl and Azer were almost to her mansion now, the walk had been almost in complete silence and there was a noticeable tension between the two.

Finally Azer decided to speak, "So Videl, I've been thinking about it and I don't want you hanging out around Gohan or Yamaki. I don't like those two. There's something unusual about them and I think it would be better if things stayed just the way they are. I mean with you just being friends with Sharpner and the blonde."

"Her name is Erasa, and what's wrong with Gohan and Kero?" Videl questioned. _'He's never told me who I could and couldn't hang out with before. Why now?'_

"Look honey I just feel things would be better this way. Trust me okay?" Azer replied as he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek causing Videl to become a slight shade of red.

'_Why is he pushing this and why does it feel so uncomfortable when he kisses me now? It was never **this** uncomfortable before.'_ These were Videl's thoughts as she gently touched her cheek where Azer had just kissed.

"Um I guess I could do that for now, but why don't you give them a chance. You never know you might like them." Videl replied as thought she was convincing herself of the same thing.

'_I highly doubt that!'_ "Yeah sure honey. I'll try just for you." Azer responded with a fake smile on his face.

"Well we're here, so, I'll see you tomorrow okay. I've got to go now." Videl said as she started walking away but was stopped when he caught her hand.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss? I mean that _is_ what boyfriends and girlfriends do you know." Azer said slyly. _'I know she hates this. Ha! I may not be able to do anything to you yet, but making you do these kinds of things is the only revenge I can get for now.'_

"Uh right." Videl looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Bye Azer!" She yelled as she quickly ran inside before he could say anything.

Wiping the spot where she just kissed as if it was poison Azer thought, _'Soon Videl, very soon.'_

* * *

-The next day-

"Gohan, why are you dressed so nice today?" Chichi asked as she noted Gohan's clothes. He was wearing a black pair of slacks with a matching black belt and a light blue button up shirt as well as nice black dress shoes.

Taking a quick look at himself, he laughed with one hand behind his head in the typical 'Son' manner. "Oh well you see… I uh…it's really quite funny but I kinda have a date today… after school."

"Gohan, you know I'm sending you there for your studies not to get a girlfriend." Chichi said sternly but then her expression changed into one of realization. "But I suppose a girlfriend is okay too. I mean how else am I supposed to get grandchildren someday."

"Mom! I'm not getting married! It's just one date." Gohan replied defensively with his hands in front of his chest waving back and forth.

"Uh-huh sure it is. Whatever you say son. It only took one date for your father and me. You should know that although I do want grandchildren I would at least hope you'd wait till you're out of high school preferably college. And you better not have them out of wedlock!"

"Seriously mom it's not like that! Erasa and I are just friends! I couldn't say no that's all. Oh look at the time I better be going before I'm late." Gohan said as he literally ran out the door.

"That boy, what am I going to do with him? At least he looked nice and that shirt really shows off his arms. It's sure to impress that girl. WHAT!?! Gohan was wearing a _short sleeved_ shirt! I bet he completely forgot what I told him! Well this should be interesting." Chichi said with a sigh.

* * *

-Flying with Gohan-

"I have plenty of time so I think I'll take a few laps around the city. Gold Fighter time!" He said as he transformed. As he was flying he noticed Videl's helicopter hot on his trail. _'I wonder what she wants. I just have to lose her I don't have time for this.'_

"I've got you now _Gold Fighter._" Videl said out loud as she chased him down.

Maneuvering in and out of the city 'Gohan' decided he'd have to kick it up a notch to lose her. He quickly flew down low into the streets of the city. "That should stop her. She wouldn't fly this low in the city amongst the streets." Looking back he saw her still hot on his trail. "What! She's crazy!"

"You're not getting away that easily! You've given me the slip too many times. Today's the day I unmask you!" Videl told herself.

'Gohan' immediately turned down an alley at the last minute. He stopped right in the middle of the street no less. Sure enough Videl came blazing down the alley in her helicopter only to see the Gold Fighter in the middle of the alley!

"AH!" she let out having no time to react to the sudden situation.

Gohan waited till she was extremely close before phasing out from in front of the copter and to a near by roof top.

Peeking over he saw her fly off in her helicopter. "Ha Gohan you're a genius! Hmmm I still have some time and I better avoid Videl for a little bit longer. Yeah that park over there will do."

The Gold Fighter landed in the park and was hiding behind a tree when suddenly a "whooshing" and "thwaping" noise could be heard above him.

" NO WAY! How could she find me?! She can't sense ki can she?" Gohan said as Videl's copter landed right in front of him.

"Ha I caught you. It'll take more than that to give _me_ the slip." Videl boasted while exiting her copter and walking over to where the Gold Fighter was currently standing.

"Oh hey there Videl what a pleasant surprise meeting you here." Gohan greeted in a fake voice.

"Cut the crap Gold Fighter you were avoiding me admit it." Videl shot while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I just have one question. Who are you really?"

"Now seriously Videl, if I wanted people to know I wouldn't have a disguise." He replied in the same fake voice as before while moving away from the advancing Videl.

"I figured _that_ much." She responded back sarcastically still continuing to walk towards him.

Backing away Gohan asked, "Gee don't you have classes to attend miss?"

"You'd be surprised how relaxed teachers are when it comes to the daughter of the "world champ". Besides I'm always off fighting crime at least until _you_ showed up."

"I...uh…."

"What's the matter Gold Fighter cat got you're tongue?" Videl asked as she closed the last of the gap between them. They were now only two feet apart.

"Actually no." Gohan replied regaining his cool. He immediately phased out and re-phased by her copter. Picking it up ever so gently, he flew and set it on a nearby roof.

"What! Uh!"

'_That should keep her busy for a while.'_

"See you later Videl!" the Gold Fighter said with a wave as he took off in the direction of the school.

"Hey! You can't… why you little… Uh! How dare he do that to me! Darn it now I'll be really late for class." Videl said as she ran inside of the building where her helicopter was "set" on the roof.

* * *

-At class-

A panting Gohan just entered the room and took his seat as the teacher called out to him. "Mr. Son it's not wise to be late to my class regularly. This is the third time in two weeks. Next time you'll be sitting in detention do I make myself clear?"

"Uh yes, yes sir." Gohan replied as he grabbed his Math textbook and used it as a shield to cover his face.

"Hey buddy why were you late? Run into some _trouble_ on the way here?" Kero teased because as he was flying he saw the cat and mouse game between the Gold Fighter and Videl. Thankfully he was far enough away to not be seen.

Gohan turned around and shot Kero a death glare. "No everything was just fine." He laughed. _'Kero you better watch what you say more carefully.'_

"Relax man." Kero replied calmly.

Meanwhile Erasa was just sitting there gaping at Gohan, or rather his arms. _'He's like totally hot! Who knew he had those kind of arms! I wonder why he always keeps them hidden under long sleeve shirts.'_

"Gohan um you look _nice_ today. I've never seen you wear a short sleeve shirt before." Erasa commented still gaping at his arms and slightly poking them with her index finger.

"Wha?" _'Oh no! I completely forgot mom warned me not to wear short sleeve shirts to school. I guess this is why. Great, just great Gohan. I guess I don't have to really worry about it anymore now.'_

"Uh well, I thought I'd dress nicer for our date today." Gohan replied with a sheepish smile.

"What! Erasa you're going on a date? With BRAINS!?" Sharpner asked loudly. Glancing over at 'brains' he thought, _'Whoa when did nerd boy get ripped arms? He's always looked so scrawny before. No way, Erasa CAN'T go out on a date with **him**.'_

"Yeah Gohan and I are going out later, after school to be exact." Erasa replied happily not noticing the glare Sharpner was now giving Gohan.

"You three in the back, BE QUIET!" The older teacher yelled. "Now as I was saying, If Sally could paint a house in five hours by herself and Tom could paint the same size house in half the time as Sally. How long would it take both Sally and Tom to paint the house together?"

Soon Videl entered the classroom ushering an apology to her teacher. He just told her to go take her seat.

'_She wasn't kidding when she said the teacher's didn't really care about her being late.'_ Gohan thought as he watched her take her seat quietly.

'_If I was late then so was the Gold Fighter. I'll ask Erasa who was late to class today. Never mind she never pays attention to that anyways I'll ask Sharpner instead.'_ Videl thought as she too opened her math textbook.

The rest of the morning had passed quickly and it was now time for lunch. As Sharpner, Azer, Videl, Erasa, Gohan and Kero exited the class room Erasa asked, "Hey Gohan is it alright if I eat with you and Kero today?"

"Yeah sure Erasa why wouldn't it be?" Gohan replied casually.

"Great I brought a capsule lunch today so I'm ready when you two are." She responded back cheerfully.

"I have a capsule lunch today also." Kero added

"Well me too, so let's go! Besides I'm STARVING!" Gohan said as he made his way out the doors to his outside table of choice.

With those three gone Sharpner turned to Videl and asked in a somewhat hurt and jealous voice, "What's with her lately? She doesn't even hang out with us anymore."

"I know what you mean." She replied also in a fairly hurt voice.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, she and _'brains'_ are going out on a "date" today can you believe it?" Sharpner added.

"WHAT!? Erasa and Gohan on a DATE!?" Videl yelled completely shocked.

"Yeah that's why he dressed so nice today." Sharpner responded harshly.

"Hey Sharpner, Azer I'll be back. Go ahead and start eating without me okay." Videl said as she took of in the direction of Erasa.

"Whatever come on man let's go eat." Azer replied in an almost relieved tone of voice.

"You know for being her boyfriend you sure don't care that much about spending time with her." Sharpner said.

"Shut up Sharpner before I make you." Azer shot back hotly causing Sharpner to actually flinch.

-With Gohan and group-

"Erasa! Hey Erasa!" Videl called as she drew near to where the three were eating lunch.

Erasa still slightly hurt from their "discussion" turned away slightly and questioned, "What do you want Videl?"

"Look Erasa I just want to talk. Please can you at least hear me out?" Videl asked in a soft almost pleading voice.

Erasa glanced at Gohan who was giving her the 'give her a chance' look. "Alright." She finally agreed with a small sigh.

"Uh well… I was hoping we could talk… privately." Videl stated uncomfortably while shifting her weight back and forth nervously.

"Yeah okay." Erasa responded while rising from her seat and walking away with Videl.

"I sure hope those two work things out." Kero said to Gohan who was now stuffing his face.

* * *

-With Videl and Erasa-

"Okay Videl what do you want?" Erasa asked but her voice no longer held the hurt and bitter tone as before.

Taking a deep breath Videl started, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to blow Gohan and Kero off and especially to blow you off my best friend. I know I didn't act the most mature and I… I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course you're forgiven. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't forgive you?" Erasa replied then embraced Videl in a sisterly hug. "You're my best friend Videl. I just couldn't handle being blown off like that. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"Maybe, hey does this mean you're going to give Gohan and Kero a chance too?" Erasa asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does." Videl replied with a small smile.

"GREAT! This is awesome! We can all be friends!" She cheered with a huge smile on her face.

"Um Erasa? I have one more question. Are you and Gohan… going on a date?" Videl questioned quietly.

"Huh? Oh yeah we are. Today in fact. I'm really excited. He is so sweet and cute. I can't believe he actually agreed! And man did you check out his arms!? Who knew Gohan had arms like _that_!?" Erasa finished with a somewhat dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun." Videl said but it was clear she wasn't really excited about the whole idea.

"Speaking of the boys we should go back to them now. I left my lunch there."

"Okay, oh but I don't have anything, I'll have to go grab my lunch." Videl responded remembering she chased after Erasa without grabbing anything to eat.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure we'll have enough food between the three of us to share. Besides Gohan usually eats a LOT." Erasa said while grabbing Videl's wrist and dragging her back to their table.

* * *

-Back with Gohan-

"Oh look here they come again. That was quick. It looks like everything is okay now though." Kero noted.

Gohan was still stuffing his face not really paying attention.

As Videl was being dragged she remembered what Erasa had said about Gohan's arms and decided to take a look for herself. Noticing Gohan's ripped arms she thought, _'WHA!? Where did Gohan get arms like that? It's like they just magically appeared. No wonder Erasa was gawking over them.'_

"Hey guys were back. Did you miss us?" Erasa asked playfully.

"You betcha!" Kero joked catching Erasa's playful attitude.

Meanwhile Gohan was still clueless eating his heart out.

"Hey Gohan, Videl forgot to grab something to eat can she have some of yours?" Erasa asked pointing to the stack of sandwiches still on the table and also giving Gohan those same puppy dog eyes.

Looking up Gohan saw Erasa's face and reluctantly agreed. "Yeah sure, I suppose the loss of a sandwich or two won't kill me."

"You mean you eat ALL of these by YOURSELF!?" Videl questioned rather loudly noted the stack of about five large sandwiches.

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say a large appetite runs in the family." Gohan replied casually _'Good thing she didn't see the other three I already ate that were even bigger than these.'_

'_What is he a black hole?'_ "Um gee thanks Gohan." Videl thanked still shocked he ate that much food by himself.

"Sure no problem." Gohan said while once again feeding his face.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Kero laughed while noticing the astonishment still of Videl's face.

"I suppose so. Are _you_ used to it Erasa?"

"Me, oh yeah it didn't take very long to get used to. I mean he eats a lot, but it could be worse." Erasa replied with a shrug.

"So um… Kero… what do you do for fun?" Videl asked trying to start conversation while snacking on half of the sandwich Gohan gave her. It wasn't that he was being skimpy or anything, but that half of one of those sandwiches was enough for Videl.

"Well I do a lot of things Videl. I like to fish and hike. I also spar with Gohan to keep in shape." Kero answered without much thought.

Gohan who was still eating his sandwiches choked on his food when Kero mentioned that they sparred.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Erasa asked concerned.

"Me…uh….yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Gohan replied with a nervous smile while scratching the back of his head in the typical Son manner. _'Kero what are you thinking? So much for keeping our skills secret.'_

"Really? You spar? Kero you and I should spar sometime. It would be a lot of fun. What do you say?" Videl asked somewhat hopefully but competitively.

"Sure why not. I'm game." Kero answered calmly. _'This would be a great way to test my strength. Videl isn't you average girl. In fact she's stronger than most guys. No doubt she's even stronger than her father.'_

The conversation continued around the table with the four of them becoming friends. Videl felt welcomed even though she hadn't always treated them right. Gohan and Kero were happy to make a new friend and Erasa was glad her best friend was slowly returning to her old self.

Soon the bell rang and they headed to class. Entering the class they took their normal seats, Sharpner, then Videl, next Erasa, then Gohan, with Azer behind Sharpner and Kero behind Gohan. The lecture started and the day seemed to pass by quickly.

The school day was now over which meant only one thing for Gohan… he had a _date_. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, but rather he had no clue what to do or how to act. Hence his nervous attitude….

"So… um… Erasa… what we do now? I mean what would you like to do?" Gohan asked nervously.

Giggling Erasa answered, "Relax Gohan, you're so tense. It's just a date; it's nothing big you know. Think of it as hanging out okay?"

"Oh, yeah okay sure. But hey you still didn't answer my question. Where would you like to go or what would you like to do?" Gohan once again asked only calmer this time.

"Well since it's still early why don't we go to the park for a bit? What do you say?" Erasa questioned hopefully.

"The park? I guess that'll work. Is that what you usually do on dates?" Gohan wondered flashing that smile of his while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're so cute Gohan. Come on lets go." Erasa said while grabbing Gohan's arm leading them off the school campus.

A blushing Gohan just allowed himself to be lead.

Videl happened to be walking out of the school at the same time and saw Erasa grab Gohan's sculpted arm and walk away happily. _'Gohan is a nice guy after all. I still have a feeling he's the Gold Fighter, but they are so different. The Gold Fighter is confident, Gohan is shy and nervous. The Gold Fighter is blond, Gohan has jet black hair. The Gold Fighter is even more ripped than Gohan and has a completely different aura about him. They are just too different. It can't be Gohan.'_

About an hour had passed and Gohan and Erasa's date seemed to be going well, at least according to Gohan.

"Hey Erasa how about we go do something else now. I mean it's not that I don't like the park because I do it's just that… well I'm a little hungry." Gohan stated with a small pink hue on his cheeks.

"Gohan I think your stomach is a bottomless pit. Alright let's go find you some food."

"Really!?" Gohan replied happily.

Erasa started laughing at Gohan's actions which caused him to blush even more. "You're so innocent Gohan. Come on."

Sitting at a small American style restaurant Gohan ordered a simple ¾ pound cheeseburger and fries. Erasa just ordered a chocolate shake because she wasn't that hungry.

"So Erasa, um are you having fun?" Gohan asked somewhat concerned.

Blinking a few times at Gohan's question she replied, "Of course silly! You're a very fun person to be around Gohan."

This caused Gohan to flush bright red. "Gee…uh…thanks Erasa."

Finally their order had arrived Gohan ate his food casually as to not draw unwanted attention towards himself or Erasa. The conversation had continued and the two continued to talk in a relaxed manner. After about an hour and a half of eating and talking the two decided to go do something else for fun.

"Well Erasa what would you like to do now?" Gohan asked while opening the door to the restaurant and allowing Erasa to walk through first.

"Gosh I'm not sure. Hmm how about going to see a movie or something?" suggested Erasa.

"Is that what people usually do on dates 'cause I'm not really sure." Gohan replied sheepishly.

"Typically it's something like that yeah. We don't have to though."

"No, no it sounds like fun. Really it does." Gohan encouraged noticing how down Erasa seemed saying they didn't have to go see a movie. "Is there anything in particular you'd want to watch? Just a warning but romance movies put me to sleep."

"I'm sure there has to be something we both would want to see. Let's go check it out." Erasa replied happily.

As Gohan and Erasa were heading to the theater the loud roar of fire engines and ambulances could be hear echoing throughout the city streets.

"Look that building is on fire Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed while pointing to a tall skyscraper with huge flames coming out of the windows and other various parts of the building.

"Sorry Erasa." Gohan said as he ran in the direction of the building without warning.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Erasa yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

Upon reaching the scene Gohan overhead one firefighter say, "There are still some people trapped up there, on the roof."

A woman bystander exclaimed, "Look up there! It's Videl!" as she saw a red helicopter hovering above the building.

'_What is she doing? She would seriously land on the roof with it in that condition. Crazy girl I better hurry and transform.' _Gohan thought as he started to run but stopped when he heard Erasa call out to him.

"Gohan what are you doing? You can't go in there!"

"Oh me I wasn't actually going to go into the building I was just going to go see if I can help that's all. I'll be right back I promise." Gohan yelled as he continued to run behind the "line" of fire trucks. Once he was out of Erasa's sight he quickly dashed into the building. He briefly heard someone yell something about not being able to go in there but he didn't care at the time.

* * *

-With Videl-

'_Those people are still trapped! I have to do something!'_ Videl thought while sizing up the situation before her. She observed there were several people still on the roof most of which were wailing and crying out for help.

"Bring 'er down Ed quick." Ordered Videl.

"WHAT! No way it's too dangerous! We can't help them if we're dead." Ed, the driver of the helicopter exclaimed.

Videl, who was wearing jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with dark purple sleeves and her ever trusty black gloves and lime green boots, was hanging out the side of the copter ready to jump off at any moment replied, "We can't just let 'em fry. Hey Ed check it out. Over there isn't that a water tank?"

"Yeah I think so, that'd be my guess." He replied

"Come in control I see a tank on the roof, isolate it. I need to know the contents and amount. Hurry." Videl ordered as she spoke into her phone directly to control.

"Rodger that, the contents confirmed to be uh water Videl, amount, uh, confirmed to be 1,000 gallons. I'm now analyzing the outflow and potential impact on the fire." Control responded.

"Is it enough to put out the fire if I let it go?" Videl asked in a hurried voice.

"Negative Videl, plenty of water but that building is gong to be melted before you can get that valve open."

"It might not put it out but it will buy us a little time."

"NO VIDEL DON'T DO IT!" Ed warned as he looked over at Videl.

"I can't just leave them down there!" Videl exclaimed as she let go of the copter and dropped down to the roof.

* * *

-Back with Gohan-

Now inside the building he quickly transformed and flew out one of the back windows making his way to the roof.

'_I better hurry before there's nothing left to save.'_

* * *

-With Videl-

Landing gracefully on the roof of the building Videl immediately walked over to the water tank. "Here we go." She said as she grabbed the valve. Due to the raging fire the valve was burning hot causing her to quickly pull back her hands. "Ouww"

Glancing at her hands then back at the valve with a determined look on her face she said aloud, "No pain, no gain." She once again took hold of the burning valve struggling with all that was in her to open it.

"Come on you." Videl let out as she continued to struggle with the stuck valve.

A small explosion let loose and fire escaped through another window. This also caused the roof to break along the already present cracks. Another explosion and the roof right in front of Videl's feet gave way; the part of the roof which supported the heavy weight of the water tank. As the tank was falling directly at Videl she closed her eyes and put her arm in front of her face preparing for the doom to follow.

When this doom never came she blinked open her eyes a few times in complete and utter shock. She looked up to see none other than the Gold Fighter with his hand planted squarely on the tank holding it up.

"Excuse me Videl, but would you mind clearing out?" Gohan said in a somewhat fake voice.

"You" Videl responded as she quickly removed herself from under the water tank. The Gold Fighter only sent her a small smile in reply. "Gold Fighter there is enough water in here to put out the fire but the valve can't release it in time."

"Stand back everyone!" he yelled as he punched his fist straight through the metal. When he retracted his fist copious amounts of water followed suit.

Soon the water was flowing throughout the building extinguishing the fire as it traveled down the interior and exterior.

"It's a miracle" One bystander cheered.

"Look up there! It's the Gold Fighter." Another cheered.

Gohan was just flashing a huge smirk like smile and gave a small wave.

Just as he was about to take off Videl caught his arm. "Hey…um… Gold Fighter, well… uh… I just wanted to say...uh…um… thanks."

A pink hue making itself present on her cheeks.

"It's my job as protector of this city miss. Just don't try anything that careless again okay?" He replied with concern evident in his voice.

"Hey who are you calling careless it's not like I was just going to leave these people here to fry!" Videl screamed angrily.

"What I meant was please don't do something like that without me around. It's far too dangerous." Gohan said as he lifted into the air not giving her a chance to respond this time. He sent Videl a small salute and took off the back side of the building.

'_Who does he think he is!? I survived without him around before and I can do it now! I can take care of things myself. I don't need some flying glow worm helping me out!' _Videl ranted in her mind. _'Ouh he is SO frustrating! Hot, but frustrating! Argh! Now I'm calling him hot what is wrong with me!? HE IS NOT HOT!!! He is irritating and stealing my job! Stupid glow worm!'_

* * *

-Back with Gohan-

Once he was sure he was out of sight he quickly flew inside to one of the lower floors and de-transformed. He then proceeded out the building and back to find Erasa.

Sneaking out from around one of the fire trucks, he heard Erasa call out to him, "Gohan! Oh my gosh where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Whoa Erasa one question at a time! Look, see I'm fine. I just had something I needed to take care of really fast. I'm sorry I left in such a hurry, but I'm back now so why don't we go get some ice cream or something?" Gohan replied nervously.

"Ice cream? No way, I saw the Gold Fighter help Videl and totally want to talk to her about it. I'm sure she'll be down soon." Erasa said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Gohan questioned extremely nervously. "I mean we should finish our date first."

"Oh relax Gohan, I'm sure a few minutes won't kill you."

'_It might. Videl already has enough suspicions about me I don't need her to get anymore.' _"Yeah, just a few minutes." He mumbled quietly.

Erasa who must've heard him mumble got very excited and hooked her arm with Gohan's once again. Sure enough Videl came down and started talking to some reporters as well as police. She stopped when she caught sight of Erasa and Gohan.

"Excuse me." Videl stated as she made her way to her friends.

"Erasa, Gohan what are you two doing here?" Videl questioned pointedly.

"Oh well you know we were just on a date and uh… having a good time and uh… we saw the fire and then that Gold Fighter guy." Gohan blabbered nervously.

"Yeah Videl you got to see him again! How cool is that!?" Erasa cheered dreamily.

"Believe me Erasa I could live without ever seeing that flying glow worm again." Videl ranted harshly.

Right at the time Videl called the Gold Fighter a _flying glow worm_ Gohan choked on the air and tripped over thin air. Regaining his balance he questioned, "Videl how can you call the Gold Fighter a glow worm? I mean he saved all those people!"

"I could have saved 'em too! I didn't need _his_ help!" Videl fumed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

About this time Erasa interjected in the conversation, "Videl how can you call someone that hot a glow worm? I mean he's so dreamy. Those sculpted arms and chest. His unwavering confidence and bravery. He's so strong. How can you call someone like _that_ such a ridiculous name?"

"No one asked you Erasa. Besides you haven't met him yet, he's so…so… frustrating!" Videl continued to rant.

"I don't know he seems pretty cool to me." Gohan replied calmly. _'Yeah because it IS me'_

"No one asked you either Gohan! Sorry but I have to go. I need to finish up here and then do some research. I'll see you two tomorrow at school alright?" Videl finished in a soft voice no longer full of frustration and anger.

"Alright see you tomorrow Videl." Erasa replied cheerfully.

"Uh bye Videl." Gohan bade as he walked off with Erasa.

Standing there watching them leave together Videl thought, _'If Gohan was with Erasa this whole time then there's no way he could be the Gold Fighter. Darn it I really thought it was him too. Who **else** could it be?'_

* * *

Finally the evening drew near and it was time for Gohan and Erasa's date to come to a close. Gohan, being the gentleman he is, walked Erasa to her house where they are currently at…

Standing in front of Erasa's house quite awkwardly a certain jet black, spiky haired half saiyan was nervously thinking about what he is supposed to do now. _'Oh man, now what? I heard that when a guy walks a girl home their supposed to do something like kiss or whatever. How can I get out of this?' _

Seeing Gohan's nervous behavior and suddenly quite attitude Erasa decided she'd calm the unsaid thoughts in Gohan's mind. "Relax Gohan I don't expect us to kiss or anything. It's only the first date and I don't kiss on first dates."

"Really? Is that how things work? I thought when a guy walked a girl home they were supposed to kiss or something. What a relief." Gohan said calming down.

"What I'm not good enough for you to kiss or something?" Erasa teased playfully.

Gohan, who hasn't had much experience with women let alone women his own age, thought she was completely serious. "NO! That's not what I meant. It's just that well; I've never kissed a girl before… or even been on a date for that matter… but uh no I'm sure any guy would want to kiss you." Gohan stumbled out while laughing nervously.

"Gohan you're so cute." Erasa said with a huge smile while laughing. "I was just joking with you."

"You were?" Gohan replied cluelessly. "Oh"

"Well I had a lot of fun Gohan, thanks." Erasa stated warmly.

"Oh uh, you're welcome. Um, Erasa, what are we suppose to do now?" Gohan asked apprehensively.

"Gohan I'll be honest with you. I think you're a great guy, cute, funny, and innocent and you have this unsaid mature ness about you. Not to mention how sweet and thoughtful you are, but in all honesty you're more like a brother to me than anything else." Erasa said openly.

"Wow you really think all those things about me?" Gohan asked with a blush evident on his cheeks.

"Of course silly." Erasa reassured adding a small smack in the arm to Gohan.

"So were just friends then? Nothing more right? I mean it's not that I don't like you because I do, but it's kinda like you said more in a close sister kind of way."

"To be truthful, there is someone else I really like. He never really seems to notice me and I was kind of hoping this might wake him up." Erasa stated quietly while blushing.

"Oh, well I think you're a great friend Erasa. Don't worry I'm sure this guy will notice you and then you can tell him how you feel." Gohan encouraged.

"See there you go being all sweet again." Erasa said.

"Unfortunately I should really be getting home now. It's already 6 o'clock and my mom will be mad if I get home too late."

"Sure no problem, I understand. Thanks again Gohan this was a lot of fun."

"Yeah I had fun too. Thanks for asking me out. I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan said as he slowly started to walk away.

"See ya!" Erasa bade one last time as she turned and walked the rest of the distance up to her door.

Walking inside her house she turned just in time to see Gohan disappear down the street. _'He is such a nice guy. Cute too. To bad he feels more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. He would make one totally awesome and hot boyfriend. Who ever grabs him is one lucky girl.'_

* * *

-With Gohan-

When he knew he was out of sight Gohan quickly went to find a place where he could transform and fly home. _'Oh man I am SO hungry! I hope mom has some dinner for me when I get back. Augh, I'll have to put up with her questions too. Oh well no time like the present.'_ Gohan thought as he found a place to transform and took to the skies

* * *

-Son residence-

"Gohan must really like this girl to be out so late." Chichi said to herself looking at the clock on the wall which read 6:15pm.

No sooner had Chichi got the words out of her mouth when an all familiar sound echoed though the air.

GRRRRRUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEE

"Uh mom I'm home." Gohan said sheepishly as his stomach made another deafening grumble.

"So I hear. You're stomach announced that before you did." Chichi replied with a small smile.

"Hehehe, so uh, do you have any food mom?" Gohan asked timidly.

"When don't I have food Gohan? Between your father and you two boys I ALWAYS have food." Chichi answered as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a big bowl of rice, a huge platter of fish and a large pot full of soup from the oven.

"Oh wow thanks mom!" Gohan cheered as he ran over to kiss her on the cheek before instantly sitting down and devouring the food.

"Just like your father." Chichi mumbled as she watched her son's cheerfully demolish his meal. "So Gohan tell me about your date? How was it? Did you have fun? When are you going to bring her here to meet Goten and me?"

"..ah ut chus fum anm ure ust frens mum." Gohan answered never pausing from eating.

"GOHAN! I taught you better manners than that! Finish your food THEN TALK!" Chichi scolded.

Swallowing Gohan restated, "Sorry, what I said was, Yeah it was fun and we're just friends mom."

"Just friends? You went out on a date with someone you didn't really like?"

"Well yeah, she and I both agreed that were more like family than anything romantic." Gohan replied making sure he didn't talk with food in his mouth.

"If you say so, boy things sure have changed since I was a little girl." Chichi said thinking back to her and Goku's first 'date'.

"Mom where's Goten?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Oh he's outside playing somewhere. You know him always wanting to be outside and finding weird animals to bring home. He reminds me of someone _else_ in this family." Chichi replied playfully.

"Hey Icarus wasn't that bad besides he's the only animal I brought home." Gohan responded but then his hunger make itself known again he returned to his meal.

_'Yeah unless you count Piccolo as an animal. hehehe' _"Well Gohan finish up your food and then go study. You have been out all day and haven't studied at all." Chichi told in her motherly voice.

"But mom I already know everything the school is supposed to be teaching me." Gohan pleaded.

"No but's mister. If you want to become a scholar you have to form good study habits."

With a sigh Gohan responded, "Yes mom."

So the eldest Son boy finished his meal and went to study just as his mother had instructed. Unbeknownst to his mother after his studying this very same Son boy snuck out to go train.

'_Ah that's more like it. What is with mom and always making me study?'_ Gohan thought as he went to his favorite night time training place. At this place sits a familiar lake surrounded by luscious grassy meadows. A small forest encloses the meadows making it completely isolated unless someone knew where it was.

After about two hours of training Gohan lay underneath the stars just staring up at them. As he lay there underneath the heavenly blanket Gohan began to speak…

"Hey dad, how are things going up there? Things are pretty interesting down here. I'm in high school now, mom's making me go. She said something about improving my chances of getting into college and meeting more people my own age. I really miss you and wish you were here. I had my first date today. It was actually pretty fun. Her name was Erasa and she's a good friend. She's not someone I would be interested in at least not in a romantic way. I have made a few other friends besides her too, or I think they're my friends. There's this one girl, Videl, she sure is a handful. I swear the first week to two weeks of school all she did was glare at me. She actually talked to me today, I mean in a real way. Not just to get out information or something like that. Don't tell anyone but… I actually think she's kind of cute. She has black hair which she usually wears in pigtails and the most enchanting light blue eyes I have ever seen. I know I have seen them before but I can't place from where. She even knows martial arts and fights crime for the city. She is really brave too, always helping others. Unfortunately she has this jerk of a boyfriend. I have a really bad feeling about him, but I can't do anything yet. Oh yeah, I'm now a crime fighter. I call myself the Gold Fighter. I actually think I look pretty cool. Well dad, it's getting pretty late and you know what mom would do to me if she found out I wasn't home. I love you and I miss you a lot. Night Dad."

Gohan flew back home and re-entered through the window he flew out of earlier. His weary body growing even more tired. He quickly shed his training outfit and crawled into bed careful not to wake his brother who now shared a room with him. Gohan closed his eyes and feel asleep while images of a certain pair of light blue orbs once again filled his head.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Wow, that took a while to get out. Sorry about that everyone. To all my lovely readers and reviewers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. I sure hope no one was too out of character. I know Erasa was out of character some, but hopefully not unbearably OOC. I wanted to let you all know I am moving out of my apartment and into a house, so the next chapter might take a while to get out. I hope you all will remain patient with me. I'd love to hear what you have to say so PLEASE **Review**. Please. I got five reviews for my last chapter which really made my happy so thanks again to those who did. Well ta ta for now. Until next time._

-Samurai Girl

* * *

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Another new student joins Orange Star High, a truce is made, and someone gets threatened.

* * *

Gohan- "I think that date went pretty well."

_Samurai Girl-_ "You think so? Do you think anyone guessed it would be Erasa you would go on a date with?"

Gohan- "Who knows?" -shrugs-

Videl- "I can't believe you went on a date with Erasa." -crosses arms in front of chest-

_Samurai Girl-_ "You're not jealous are you Videl?"

Videl- "NO! I have my own boyfriend thank you very much"

Gohan- "Come on Videl, Erasa and I are just friends you know that."

Videl- "I SAID I'M NOT JEALOUS!" -throws hands in air and walks away letting out a frustrated sigh-

_Samurai Girl-_ -snickers- "You better go after her Gohan and explain things."

Gohan- "Yeah I guess you're right." -chases after Videl-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Those two make such a cute couple. Too bad they don't know it yet."

Bulma- "I think she's jealous."

_Samurai Girl-_ "You'll just have to stay tuned and find out."


	7. Rising Feelings

(Author's Note: Just wanted to say THANKS to those who reviewed. I received the most reviews for a single chapter with this last one. A total of 7 reviews although only 6 of them really count. I'm not going to mention names this time.)

**_THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!_**

**Disclaimer: **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED!? YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta yelled loudly at the author. "Sorry Vegeta, but I've run out of ideas." "Well you better think of some new ones soon." He replied as he stormed back into his beloved Gravity Room. "Well now that that's over, Ahem. I, the author, would like to take this time to say… -sighs- I don't own Dragonball Z. Never have, never will."

Chapter 7- **Rising Feelings**

* * *

Heroes, to some they are just imaginary while to others they truly exist. What makes a one a hero? Strength? Speed? Luck? Good looks? Perhaps a hero is something far different than we have imagined. Could it be that it is not the great looks and physical strength that make one a hero, but rather the character of that person? Menace or hero, to the public the same figure can be thought of as both. One girl in particular must make up her mind on this topic of heroes versus menace. This girl is none other than Videl Satan.…

It was early on a Tuesday morning as a raven haired girl in pigtails with light blue eyes flew her helicopter around Satan City in pursuit of the Gold Fighter.

'_Gold Fighter you have been nothing but trouble since you arrived. You steal my job and my credit. Sure you saved my life a few times, but still, this is my task. Saving the people is my job. For over a month I have been chasing you around. Today it all stops. I **will** find out who you are.'_ These were Videl's thoughts as she chased the Gold Fighter in her jet copter.

Meanwhile a certain Saiyan was having his own thoughts, _'I wonder why she won't give up. It's been over a month and she still insists on finding out my identity. She has become friends with Gohan Son, but refuses to be friends with the Gold Fighter. I am the same person for crying out loud! Okay, so she doesn't know that but still. Maybe I should…yeah that's what I'll do! Way to go Gohan you're a genius!'_

While all this was taking place Videl and Gohan were flying in and out of the city which had become their "normal" morning routine.

Looking down at his watch and taking note of the time Gohan decided he had finally had enough for one day. He couldn't be late to class again and he only had fifteen more minutes before it started. He stopped in mid air making sure Videl was out of the city and had plenty of time to catch up to him fully.

'_What is he doing?'_ Videl wondered as she continued to draw near to his location.

Once Videl was close enough in her jet copter, Gohan flew side by side with it and pointed to a building. He then proceeded to fly to the said building and land.

'_I guess he's finally giving up. It could be a trick though. Oh well I guess I have to take a chance this time. Alright Gold Fighter I'll follow you.'_ Videl thought as she followed the Gold Fighter to the building and landed on the roof.

Getting out of her copter she asked, "You finally come to your senses and decided to give up?"

"Actually no, I just figured that, well, maybe we could… I don't know, try talking this time." The Gold Fighter responded in a sincere voice, not his "fake" one.

"_You_ want to _talk_?" Videl questioned disbelievingly. "About what?"

"Well for starters how about why you dislike me so much and why you're always following me around." He replied honestly.

"Well for starters _flying glow worm_ it's my job to protect the city and its people not yours and I'm always following you around because I _will_ find out who you really are." Videl answered back crossly. _'Why am I answering him? It's not like he deserves an answer. I mean just because he's the hottest guy I've ever seen doesn't mean I have to answer him. AH Videl! Bad thoughts.'_ As Videl finished her thoughts she smacked herself on her forehead with her palm.

"Uh, hey Videl, are you okay?" Gohan asked genuinely. _'I guess she still hasn't given up the stupid nickname. Oh well, I'll just let it go.'_

"Don't play nice with me." Videl shot back.

"I'm not playing nice with you Videl, I really _am_ nice. Look I was hoping maybe we could meet somewhere and talk. After you get done with class-"

"-you mean after _we_ get done with class." Videl interrupted while studying the '_flying glow worm'_ intently.

Gohan, who wasn't phased by Videl's remark continued, "As I was saying, why don't we meet up after you get done with class and talk? What do you say?"

"Look buster I don't have time to meet up and _talk_ with you. I'm a busy girl." Videl replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest aggressively.

"Please Videl, it's just a talk." Gohan tried once again. _'I really want Videl to be happy with BOTH sides of me.'_

Videl sighed and replied, "Alright, fine. Meet me on the roof of the building we saved a few weeks back at 3:30pm. You do remember where that's at right?"

"Of course I remember where it's at. That's where I saved your life for the second time." The blond haired, black masked warrior answered with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"-As much fun as this is I have somewhere else to be right now. See you at 3:30 Videl" The Gold Fighter interrupted as he took off into the air.

"WHY THAT LITTLE! ARGH HE'S SO FRUSTRATING!" Videl yelled into the air while throwing her fist into the air in aggravation.

**

* * *

**

**-At School- **

Gohan had landed on the roof of school and made his way down to class, after de-transforming of course.

"I even have two minutes to spare." Gohan said softly as he entered into the classroom.

"Hey Gohan." Kero greeted.

"Morning." Cheered Erasa.

"Oh hey guys. How are you?" Gohan greeted in return.

"I'm great!" Kero said with a little too much enthusiasm causing Gohan to raise one eyebrow in suspicion at him.

"Yeah me too." Erasa answered back. "Hey Gohan have you seen Videl?"

"Huh why ask me I just got here?" Gohan said with a grin on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I just thought that maybe you might have seen her as you came in. It's really not like Videl to be late so much." Erasa stated.

"Oh well maybe she was busy or something." Kero said while slightly poking Gohan on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be here real soon." Gohan responded ignoring his _friend's_ poking.

Azer soon walked into class and glared at Gohan and Kero before taking his seat. Sharpner followed him and also glared at Gohan. In fact, Sharpner had been glaring on and off at Gohan since Gohan and Erasa went on their "date".

"ALRIGHT CLASS IT'S TIME TO START SO SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" The teacher yelled above the noise of the room.

Not long after the noise had settled down in wandered Videl.

"Oh Videl you're late. Were you out saving the city again?" The teacher inquired.

"Kind of, but not really sir. I'm sorry I'm late." Videl replied calmly.

"It's alright Videl, we just got started so why don't you go take your seat." The brown suited man replied.

"Thank you sir." Videl said as she made her way to her seat and sat down.

Gohan glanced at Videl and flashed her a small smile and she in return gave him a small smile. A smile which did not go unnoticed by her _boyfriend._

'_Gohan you're getting to close to my Videl. You'll pay for interfering.'_ Azer thought evilly while his eyes burned with fury and rage.

'_I wonder why the Gold Fighter wants to talk to me. Does he finally want to reveal himself? Nagh, that would be anti-climatic and way to easy. So what could he have to say? I suppose I'll just have to go there and find out for myself.'_ Videl thought as class had begun. _'Right now I should focus on school though.'_

"Ahem, class may I have your attention. I would like to introduce to our newest student." The gray haired teacher called out.

A girl with auburn hair and teal eyes walked into the room. She was wearing kaki colored shorts and a red tank top. "Hello everyone, my name is Lime Laow. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Upon hearing her voice a certain brown haired male in the room shot his head up in disbelief.

'_She's finally here! I still can't believe she actually decided to come.' _Kero thought happily. _'I wonder if she'll sit next to me. Could I be so lucky?'_

"Now Miss Lime why don't you choose somewhere to sit. I do believe there is an empty seat next to Mr. Yamaki. Mr. Yamaki would you please stand up so Miss Lime can see you." The brown suited teacher said.

"That looks like a fine seat to me. Thank you." Lime answered as she spotted Kero as well as Gohan and also who she believed were Erasa, Sharpner, Videl and Azer from the descriptions Kero and Gohan had given her.

Kero, who was grinning ear to ear, simply waved and tried to contain his excitement. When Lime finally reached her seat Kero greeted calmly, "Hey Lime, glad you could make it."

"Yeah me too." Lime replied _'More than you know Kero.'_

As Lime made her way to her seat, on the Kero's right, she accidentally brushed against Kero lightly causing both of them to go beet red.

"Sorry about that." Lime whispered while blushing.

"It's no problem Lime, really." Kero replied back. _'Get a grip Kero, it was just an accident. Besides she barely touched you.'_ Kero told himself trying to regain his 'cool' composure.

Azer took note of the conversation between the two and also how they both blushed at the simple touch. _'Yamaki I think I just found the perfect way to put you in your place and teach you what happens when people get in my way.' _Azer thought darkly. A dark feeling came about him and his icy blue eyes shone evilly. It was as if a shadow came over him, a very dark shadow; a shadow which meant only pain and suffering for those around him.

**

* * *

**

**-Lunch Time- **

As class had ended the 'group' made their way down the stairs and out the room.

"So Gohan aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lime asked.

"Huh oh yeah, Lime this is Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Azer." Gohan said while pointing to each one respectively. "Guys this is Lime. She's one of my best friends."

'_One of his best friends? That means she's known him for a while now.' _Videl thought somewhat uneasy.

"Hiya I'm Erasa, nice to meet you Lime." The blond greeted warmly.

"Hey babe my name is Sharpner, how about we catch a movie later? What do you say?" Sharpner asked while swishing his long blond locks behind his shoulder, secretly flexing his bicep as he did so.

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Lime replied calmly. While Kero looked like he could kill Sharpner for asking Lime out.

Erasa glared daggers at Sharpner's back.

"Hi my name's Videl. It's a pleasure to meet you." Videl said half heartedly. _'Why do I feel so… out of place?'_

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Lime responded and then looked expectantly at Azer.

"What do _you_ want?" Azer questioned clearly aggravated.

"Oh, um, nothing I suppose." Lime answered quietly while slightly stepping back towards Kero.

"Azer what's gotten into you? Since when are you this cold to people you don't even know?" Videl questioned somewhat confused. _'Azer sure has been acting weird lately. He's usually so nice. Sure he can be mean to some of the guys around school, but still he's a nice guy. I've never seen him like this so cold, almost ruthless.'_

'_This **is** me fool. I guess I should put up the act to please her, **again**. I don't want to arouse any suspicions and she is already to close to Gohan. I can't afford to lose her now, not when I'm so close.'_ thought the hot headed blond briefly before responding, "Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night. Hi, my name is Azer. It's _nice_ to meet you." All this was said with a very fake and forced smile on his face.

"Well should we go have lunch now? Where do you guys usually sit?" Lime asked curiously.

"Gohan and I usually eat outside. Erasa usually eats with us and recently Videl has been joining us also." Kero replied.

"You mean you don't all eat together?" Lime responded slightly shocked.

"No, not typically. Lime why don't you eat with Kero and I today? Unless of course you would rather eat with Videl and Erasa. Oh, and the boys." Gohan suggested.

"Who you calling boy, freak?" Azer shot back angrily.

"I believe it was you." Kero interjected smugly.

"Kiss my as-"

"-Azer that's enough!" Videl interrupted cutting off his sentence. "I think you three should eat together and catch up. Come on Azer I'm hungry let's go eat." Videl said while taking his arm in hers. _'This feels so weird but it's the only chance I have to keep a fight from happening both verbally and physically.'_

'_Get your slimy paws off me you little- wait, this is the perfect opportunity to show Gohan who really holds Videl's affection.'_ Azer thought with an evil tint in his eyes, which was quickly covered up by his usual icy glare.

When Videl willingly linked arms with Azer, Gohan's face dropped a bit. "Yeah, okay, we'll catch you later then." Gohan said somewhat disheartened. _'Why do I feel depressed that she doesn't want to eat lunch with us? Or is it more I am depressed she's choosing to eat lunch with **him**? Hold on a second, why would I care. I mean Videl and I are just friends. I just want to protect her that's all. Yeah, that's got to be it. I just want to make sure she's safe.'_ Gohan told himself in his head. Almost as if he was trying to figure out the solution to a problem and also, somewhat convincing himself of the same thought.

"Okay, see you three in class." Erasa called out as she started to walk away with Sharpner.

"Let's go Videl." Azer said as placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Lunch should be a lot quieter and much more _fun."_

Videl turned bright red out of embarrassment. She new Azer didn't like Gohan or Kero and was referring to them being the 'loud' ones. She also realized when he said lunch would be more _fun_ that he was trying to imply they kiss or make out or something. Videl had never even kissed him on the lips before, but neither Gohan nor Kero knew that.

At this point Gohan looked like he was going to explode and was giving Azer a glare that Vegeta would be proud of.

"Come on buddy, things are a little to _warm_ in here. Let's go outside for lunch." Kero stated seeing Gohan glaring at Azer. Oh if only looks could kill.

"Yeah you're right." Gohan said calming down some. _'Why do I care about them anyway? After all they are dating. Why should I let some stupid little kiss get me all worked up and for no reason?'_

**

* * *

**

**-Lunch with Lime, Kero and Gohan- **

"So Lime, you actually decided to come to O.S.H, but how do you get here? You don't know how to fly like Kero and I and that would make for once REALLY long commute." Gohan inquired while eating his fish and rice.

"Oh well, actually grandpa and I moved into the city.-"

"-YOU MOVED?" Kero shouted interrupting Lime.

Lime, enjoying the moment and the opportunity to tease Kero decided to toy with him. "Yeah, he said, 'The commute was too long and that I deserved to be with my friends.' I don't know if we'll ever go back." Lime finished waiting to see Kero's reaction.

"What do you mean you don't know if you'll go back!? You have to go back. I mean it's only right! You belong out there close to me… I mean… close to Gohan and me." Kero finished with a slight blush forming on his face. _'YOU IDIOT! You almost slipped up and made a complete fool out of yourself. It's not like Lime will **ever** think of me that way. I don't know why I don't just try to move on.'_

Having teased him enough, and receiving the Lime-tell-him-the-truth look from Gohan, she spoke, "Relax Kero, I'm only kidding. Well kinda, Grandpa and I really did move into the city, but it's only while I'm in high school. Since I'm a senior like you two, it's only for this year. After that we'll probably go back out to the cabin."

'_She was toying with me?!?'_ Kero thought while sweat dropping "Oh, yeah, okay. You know it's not nice to mess with people like that." Kero said playfully yet deviously.

"Oh yeah well what are you going to do about it?" Lime responded while sticking out her tongue playing along.

"THIS!" Kero yelled as he grabbed Lime into a head lock and started giving her a nugie.

"AH!" Lime screamed, but quickly recovered as she lightly elbowed and unsuspecting Kero in the side causing him to release her from his grip.

"Come back here!"

"No way, come and get me if you can." Lime taunted while running around the grassy lawn upon which they were once sitting.

Gohan, who was still eating, paused to glance up at his friends' playful antics. _'Those two, someday when they actually tell each other how they feel, will make a great couple. Maybe one day Videl and I could be that carefree around each other.'_ Pausing in his thought, Gohan spoke out loud, "Wait. Do I…. like…. Videl?"

Gohan thought about his feelings for the said girl and came to this conclusion. _'I guess I am starting to really get attracted to Videl. I've always thought that she was beautiful, especially those eyes of hers, but I think this is more that just mere physical attraction. I…I guess I really do like her. That's why I got so worked up over Azer. Now what though? She is friends with Gohan, but not the Gold Fighter AND she has a **boyfriend**. I just have to be the same old me. Nothing has really changed. I simply realized that I am attracted to Videl that's all.'_

Kero was hiding behind a tree hoping to catch Lime off guard, but Lime had quietly snuck behind Kero and grabbed him.

"Hey no fair!" Kero pouted.

"All is fair in Love and War." Lime responded.

"So which is this?"

This caused Lime to slightly flush before replying, "War" while she pounced on him and gave him a nugie of his own.

Soon the 'war' was over with no clear victor. Kero and Lime had once again resumed eating and talking with Gohan.

"Lime you should stay away from Azer." Kero stated flatly.

"I kinda figured that. He didn't really seem that, well how should I say it? He seemed kind of…-"

"-Like a complete and utter jerk?" Kero interrupted.

"Uh, well that wasn't quite what I was going to say, but I suppose that works too. Although he did say he didn't get much sleep last night. Perhaps he's just tired and irritated." Lime responded unknowingly.

"Yeah he must always sleep poorly then." Kero laughed.

"Seriously Lime, Kero's right, you should be careful around him. In the month and a half I've been here, I've seen him break someone's nose, send another to the hospital and threaten more people than I can count. All of which just mysteriously happened so he was never even suspected." Gohan stated seriously.

"Then how do you know it was him?" Lime inquired.

"Because I saw him and felt his ki." Gohan answered knowingly. "Just please be careful, alright. I don't want you getting hurt. Make sure you are never alone with him, understood?"

"Yeah, of course Gohan." Lime replied back seriously. "You must have a really bad feeling about this guy to be acting so severely."

"Believe me, he hasn't fully shown dark side yet." Gohan responded confidently.

The sound of the bell ringing echoed through the air as the three packed up and headed back to class.

**

* * *

**

**-After school- **

The final bell had rung and all the students were now heading to their lockers to gather their belongings and go home. One student, a man with unruly, spiky, jet black hair, was heading to his locker to gather his things when he was suddenly shoved into a small, empty classroom.

"You and I need to talk Gohan." Azer said coldly while about five guys gathered behind him. All of which were decently built. Gohan didn't recognize any of them but was studying their faces for later.

"What do you want Azer?" Gohan asked shortly.

Azer threw a hard punch at Gohan and Gohan allowed himself to be hit causing him to slightly stumble backwards.

"Listen up freak. Videl is MINE and if you mess with what is mine again I swear you're life will be a living hell. After you get out of the hospital that is." Azer stated while his dark, enraged eyes glared at Gohan.

"I highly doubt that." Gohan replied without thinking.

The five guys behind Azer suddenly stepped forward and were preparing to 'pound' Gohan when Azer called them off with the extension of his arm.

"Suit yourself _Son_, but I wouldn't walk in any dark alleys if I were you." Azer threatened as he turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing." He started with his back still turned.

"What?"

"If you don't want your friends to get hurt you better treat me with the respect I deserve."

"Azer, you deserve the respect of a serpent. None." Gohan responded earning him another punch in the face and also to the gut.

Gohan decided to go along with it for now and act like he was really hurt. He clutched his stomach and fell to the floor.

"Way to go Azer you sure showed that loser." One guy said.

"Shut the heck up and get the hell out of my way." Azer roared as he left the room. The other five guys also followed him.

"Well that was informative." Gohan said aloud. _'Azer actually knew how to throw a ki enhanced punch. If I were just a human who never trained I would be seriously hurt. I think this is the first time I have ever been threatened by a human other than my Mother or Bulma. I better warn Lime and Kero about this. Oh crap I have to meet Videl right now as the Gold Fighter I can't. I'll do it tomorrow.'_

Gohan made his way to the school roof where he once again took the form of the Gold Fighter. His black gi and yellow sash and wristbands, along with his super saiyan hair and mask allowed him to safely make it there on time. Of course when one can safely fly without worry of being seen it makes life much easier.

**

* * *

**

**-On the roof of the building- **

"Argh, he's late!" Videl ranted as she glanced at her watch which read 3:29pm as she paced along the roof.

Soon the familiar figure of black and yellow made his way down to the said roof. Upon landing he stated, "Ah right on time."

"What do you mean right on time? You're late." Videl said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No I'm not, look, 3:30 on the dot. I'm not late you were just early." The Gold Fighter responded defensively yet playfully while pointing to the time on his watch.

"Whatever, anyways, why did you want me to meet you here?" Videl asked as her voice softened and let go of the harsh tone it held before.

"I have a proposal for you." Gohan responded.

"Sorry but I'm not ready for marriage."

"Not that kind of proposal. Look you and I both know you won't stop chasing me-"

"-So you're going to reveal yourself to me." Videl interrupted while grinning hopefully.

"-Uh, no, I'm here to suggest a truce." The golden warrior stated bluntly.

"A truce?" Videl questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes, how about we put this you-chase-me-around-and-I-evade-you thing aside and call a truce? Not only that, but well, I suggest along with the truce we become "friends". The Gold Fighter suggested.

"You want to just say the heck with it and form a truce _AND_ become 'friends'?" Videl questioned once again while blinking a few times. This was certainly not what she had expected. Sure she didn't know what to expect, but she definitely wasn't expecting this kind of thing.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Gohan said hopefully. _'This is perfect. Now I can get Videl to be friends with both sides of me.'_

"No." Videl answered flatly.

Gohan fell over anime style. "What do you mean no?"

"No." She responded plainly once again.

"Well why on Earth not?" Gohan asked slightly flustered.

"To see your reaction." The raven haired girl stated with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT!? That's a stupid reason." The golden, spiky haired saiyan replied.

"I thought it was quite humorous actually." Videl said while actually smiling a real smile. "Okay. From here on out we're 'friends'."

"That's it? You're going to be that simple? No begging, no conditions, no nothing. Just okay?" Gohan stated amazed.

"Yeah pretty much." Her light blue eyes searched for his underneath that black mask.

"Why are you being so easy all of the sudden?" He questioned while meeting her eyes unbeknownst to her.

"I have my reasons." Videl replied as she walked closer to him.

"Oh really and those would be."

"You'll just have to wait and see." She responded as she extended her arm out to him.

Taking her hand and shaking it the Gold Fighter replied, "Deal. You sure are one interesting person Videl Satan."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said with a smile.

"Okay well I still can't believe you agreed this easily, so I'll leave before I jinx it." Gohan said smiling as he started to gather some energy around him giving him a glowing golden aura. "See you around Videl."

"See you later." Videl bade. "This is perfect! Now I can get to know him and figure out who he really is." Videl said aloud as she walked back over to her jet copter.

'_He's saved my life three times now. After everything he's still so nice to me and called a truce. Perhaps things can be different. Maybe I can even get to know him and he'll trust me enough to reveal his identity to me.'_ Videl thought as she took to the skies on her way home.

* * *

Night had fallen upon Satan City and a certain raven haired teen was lying in her bed talking aloud, "I wonder how close Lime and Gohan were? How close they are. I know I shouldn't care because I have a boyfriend but I can't help but feel out of place or different when I think of him. He's a good friend. I just don't make friends that easily. I hope he doesn't start to forget about Erasa and I just because another one of his friends goes to Orange Star High now. Oh why do I care in the first place?"

Videl closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over her body. She fell asleep with images of a certain saiyan filling her head in both regular form and alter ego as the Gold Fighter.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Well readers, I'm sorry about the long update. Between moving, working, and life I have been really busy. In fact I wrote the majority of this story tonight (the day I'm posting it). It's _ _3:30__ in the morning right now and I wanted to post before I left for _ _Virginia__ tomorrow. I should have the next one out quicker than this one took, but you never know. Please bear with me and my busy schedule. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and found it to be as enjoyable to read as I did to write. Please continue to **REVIEW. **I would really appreciate it._

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Next Time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

A double date takes place, a fight occurs, someone gets hurt and feelings arise.

* * *

Gohan- "Well now, that was interesting."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Yup, Lime's at O.S.H. now too. What's going to happen next?"

Gohan- "Why are you asking me? You're the author."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Hmmm, you have a point. Okay, so I do know what's going to happen next."

Vegeta- "Woman would you stop your blabbering and write already."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Vegeta, how nice to see you again. Hey you never know you might even make an appearance in the next chapter."

Vegeta- "All the more reason to go write." -walks away-

_Samurai Girl- _"Well someone's in a pushy mood."

Gohan- "You'd better go start writing before he comes back and also before your fans kill you for taking so long to update."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Yikes you're right!" -runs to go start writing story-


	8. Darkness Revealed

(A/N: Once again thanks to all those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. **THANK YOU!** I would also like to thank all those who don't review but still read my story. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my writing.)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing fun this time, sorry. I don't own Dragonball Z or anything affiliated with it. I wish I did, but seriously, do you think I could make something as cool as that?

**THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY LONG! There is a lot of character development in it, so please just bear with me. I hope you enjoy it…**

Chapter 8- **Darkness Revealed**

* * *

Two days have passed since Azer threatened Gohan, and Gohan has tried to avoid him ever since. Why? Not because of fear, but rather strategy. However this plot is risky and puts his friends in harms way, thus the reason Gohan, Kero and Lime have been avoiding Azer. Unfortunately, when you take classes with the said attacker avoidance becomes very difficult.

A normal day had started for Gohan. He was sitting in his chair at school waiting for class to start. However, today was anything but a normal day as he was about to find out…

Gohan was talking leisurely with Erasa and Videl when Kero burst through the classroom doors, ran up to Gohan and yelled, "Gohan, you've got to hurry!" He then proceeded to drag Gohan out of his chair and into the stairway.

"What's going on Kero?" Gohan questioned worried taking note that there was a lot of blood covering Kero's clothes.

"It's Lime, she's… she's been attacked and is in the hospital!" Kero said hurriedly while continuing to drag Gohan.

"WHAT!?" He replied shocked. "What happened!?"

"I don't know, but I'll explain what I can on the way. Now hurry up!"

"Kero I'll be right down just give me a second." Gohan stated while breaking away from his friends grasp.

"Please hurry Gohan." Kero said as he ran down the stairs and out of the school. He made no effort to wait for Gohan as he immediately took to the skies in plain view. He just didn't care at the present moment.

Gohan turned to Erasa and Videl who both wore worried expressions and said, "Please tell the teacher Kero and I had a family emergency."

"Sure, keep us informed." Videl replied. She soon saw him nod in agreement as he turned and ran out the door.

"What do you think happened Videl?" Erasa inquired worriedly.

"I have no idea, but I hope she's alright." The raven haired girl answered, worry also evident in her voice.

"I wonder where Sharpner and Azer are." Erasa pointed out. No sooner has she finished her sentence when Sharpner walked in and strode up to the girls.

"Hey girls what's with the long faces?" The long blond haired teen asked upon seeing them.

"Oh Sharpner, Lime's in the hospital!" Erasa said somewhat hysterically while clinging on to him for comfort.

Sharpner wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as he replied, "Hey relax Erasa, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Even though they had only known Lime for two days, they had become quite close. They were all one big group, with the exception of Azer that is.

**

* * *

**

"Kero slow down!" Gohan, or rather the Gold Fighter, yelled as he chased after his friend.

"SLOW DOWN!? Gohan, Lime is in the hospital right now and you're asking me to slow down!?" Kero shot back.

"Look Kero, I know you're worried, but flying recklessly and getting there faster won't make her any better." Gohan tried to reason calmly.

"So what! You want me to just sit back, take my time and wait for her to die!?" Kero yelled angrily.

"Kero calm down. Lime's not going to die. Use your brain and feel her ki."

Kero stopped in mid air and searched for her ki. Calming down he said, "Y-You're right Gohan, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now why don't we fly a little higher and _slower_ so you can tell me what you know?" Gohan suggested, pleased that Kero was finally calming down some.

"Alright. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." Kero stated humbly.

"It's expected when someone you love gets hurt." Gohan said sympathetically.

Kero flushed bright red, eyes widening in shock, and turned to Gohan saying, "H-How d-did you know?"

"Come on man, I've known you and Lime since we were eleven. I may be naive, but I'm not _that_ clueless. After seven years I'd hope I'd figure it out." Gohan responded knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Kero questioned in a weak voice.

Nagh, only right now, plus I'm your best friend." Gohan replied with a smile.

"Do you think Lime knows?"

'_I know she likes you too, but is afraid to say it. I don't know if she loves you or not.'_ Gohan thought before responding, "I honestly have no idea, but maybe you should think of telling her how you feel."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way and it ruins our friendship?" The brown haired teen asked unsurely.

"What if she does?"

Kero pondered over Gohan's words for a few moments.

"It might be worth the risk." Gohan continued.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Deep violet eyes swirled with emotion as Kero struggled with what to do.

"Hey, were almost there, tell me what happened." Gohan asked but it sounded more like a command.

"Well I'm not sure exactly." Kero started. "I was supposed to meet Lime this morning and we were going to walk to school together due to Azer and all, but when I got to our meeting point Lime was no where in sight. She's hardly ever late so I immediately wondered if something happened to her. I started to retrace the steps to her house, when I found her bloodied and unconscious in an alley not three blocks away. I immediately picked her up and flew her to a hospital. I called Mr. Laow and told him Lime was in the hospital and he should get here right away. The doctors took Lime's broken body in for surgery. Once her Grandpa got there I gave him a brief run down on what happened and left to go get you." He finished almost exhausted.

"Darn it! I was afraid this might've happened because I let Azer get away with things so far." Gohan ranted frustrated.

"It has to be him. He wanted revenge on me and he got it through Lime. How could I have let this happen!?" Kero yelled also frustrated.

"It's not your fault Kero, if anyone's, it's mine. I had the chance to take Azer down and I didn't. I allowed him to think he was stronger than me so I could get more information about him." Gohan said remorsefully.

"Yeah and Lime was the victim. I just wish he would have come after me and not her." Kero sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

"He's obviously smarter than we gave him credit. He must have known we were stronger, either that, or he simply wanted to hurt you the most and that was through your heart rather than your body. He wanted to prove a point to us."

"Well things just got a whole lot worse for us. Can we please take him down _now_?" Kero asked impatiently.

"I know it sucks, but we just don't have enough evidence. If Lime remembers what happened then we might have something to work with, but as it stands, we just don't have enough facts or evidence to do any good. It's his word against ours at this point. If we're going to do this the right way we must follow the law." Gohan responded with a heavy sigh.

"Can't we just kill him and not worry about it?" Kero suggested playfully.

"I wish, but you know we could never do that. We'll have to be a lot more careful from now on. We can't let him know that we know it was him or his 'gang' who attacked Lime."

"Were here." Kero stated as he descended down to the hospital roof.

The two of them walked down the stairs and made their way through the back door, then to the front entrance. They went to the Critical Care Unit's waiting room and found Mr. Laow sitting in a chair leaning forward with his hands upon his head and elbows resting upon his knees.

"Mr. Laow, how is she?" Kero questioned softly.

"Oh Kero you're back, and I see you brought Gohan with you." The white haired man started giving a nod in recognition to Gohan. "She's still in surgery. They said it would probably be about two or three hours."

"How bad were her injuries?" Gohan inquired concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know the full extent, but from what I could gather out of the nurse, she had several lacerations and contusions, her left arm was badly injured also. I don't know where or not it was broken. They had her in surgery to stitch some of the deeper lacerations on her legs." The older man let out a heavy sigh as he thought about the condition his granddaughter was in.

"I'm sorry sir. I should have been there to protect her. I failed you… and Lime." Kero stated with a heavy heart.

"Nonsense, if you didn't find her when you did, things could have been much worse. It's not your fault young man." Mr. Laow responded while motioning for the boys to sit.

"I think we know who did this to Lime Mr. Laow." Gohan started in a serious tone of voice. "We believe it was a student in our classes. He is ruthless and wanted revenge on Kero and me, unfortunately Lime was his target." The spiky haired saiyan finished while running a hand through his unruly locks.

"Do you know for sure?" The older man questioned.

"No. We are pretty confident, but when it comes down to it, it's his word against ours." Gohan answered disappointed.

"I see. Well then, I trust you boys will bring him to justice in due time."

"Yes sir. I promise he won't get away with what he's done, not only to Lime, but also to all the others who _got in his way_." Kero stated angrily as his eyes briefly flashes with rage.

"Kero, don't let this weigh heavily on you. I understand you feel guilty about what happened, but do not let your anger blind you. Rage and revenge should have no place in your heart." Mr. Laow said wisely while placing a knowing and comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I, sir, it's just that… well… I-" The brown haired teen trailed off.

"I know of the feelings you harbor for my granddaughter Kero, and I know you did everything in your power to keep her safe-"

"-I know but if I had only-" Kero tried interrupting the older man.

"-I don't think there is a person out there better for my granddaughter than you. You have always been there for her, and I know you always will be. You have my approval son." He finished looking directly into Kero's violet eyes as if giving Kero an unsaid permission to be with Lime.

"Thank you Mr. Laow. However, I don't know if she feels the same way about me, and right now, I'm not willing to take the risk of losing her." His brown bangs falling into his eyes as he stared down at the floor.

"When you're ready Kero, you have my permission to date my granddaughter." The white haired man replied approvingly.

Kero looked upon the man before him and with a smile on his face he said, "Thank you sir, your approval means more than you know to me. I promise I'll take care of her."

Three hours later a nurse came and walked before the three. "Excuse me? Are you Lime Laow's family?"

"We are they." Mr. Laow answered while rising from his chair.

"Great, I've come to tell you Lime is going to be just fine. She had several lacerations some of which were very deep, contusions or in other words bruises and her left arm was badly wounded. However, it was not broken. Her left arm is fractured and she'll need to be very careful for a while. Depending on what the doctor recommends she might have to be in a cast for six to eight weeks. Other than that most of her injuries should heal in a rather quickly." The white gowned, blond haired woman before them stated.

Relief washed over all of their faces.

"Can we go see her now?" Kero questioned softly.

"Yes, but only one at a time and for only a few minutes each. She is still in a somewhat sedated state and not fully conscience yet. Once she regains full consciousness you may visit for as long as you like. We'd like to keep her here for about a week to make sure the lacerations on her legs heal correctly and don't get infected. She is in room 302 which is down that hall, third door on your left." She pointed to the hall on the East and bade her goodbye.

"Thank you ma'am. We appreciate everything you've done for us." Mr. Laow thanked the woman then turned to the boys and asked, "So who's going in first?"

"What do you mean? You should go in first." Gohan said and Kero nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then, I won't be long." He turned to walk down the hall but not before giving Kero a small nod.

The violet eyed teen let out a heavy sigh as he plopped himself down into his seat. "I'm glad she's aright. I was scared because there was a lot of blood when I found her. At least she doesn't have any permanent damage or any broken bones."

"I agree. Um, Kero, I hate to ask this of you… but do you mind if I go to see her next?" Gohan questioned hesitantly.

"What! WHY?" Kero yelled slightly taken back by his friend's question. "You know it's killing me to just sit here."

"I know but I promise I won't take long and that way I can get back to school and give Videl and the others an update."

"Alright fine, but you so owe me for this." Kero responded while slumping in his chair pouting.

"Thanks Kero."

**

* * *

**

-**With Lime-**

The white haired Grandfather walked into the hospital room labeled 302. He was startled to see a battered and beaten Lime lying there on the bed. Taking a full look at this beloved granddaughter, or at least what he could see of her, he noticed she had several cuts and scraps as well as bruises. She had a swollen black eye and part of her cheek was also red and puffy. In fact, at the present moment her eye looked to be swollen shut. Her forehead was wrapped in gauze so he knew she must've had a deep cut or something along those lines. Her left arm was in a temporary cast and that, in a sling. Her right arm wasn't as bad as her left, but it still had several cuts, scraps and bruises. Her midsection was covered by the hospital gown and the rest of her body hidden underneath the blankets.

The old warrior looked down upon his granddaughter with tears feely flowing from his eyes. Lime glanced up at him with her unswollen teal eye and emitted a small smile.

"Hey Grandpa." Lime greeted slowly. She was still a bit sedated and not fully aware of things, but only slightly.

"Oh Lime, I'm so glad you're alright." He said as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed and gently held her right hand.

"How long have I been here?" She inquired while slightly turning her head to glance at him.

"About three hours I'd say."

"Oh, I guess I am going to miss school today huh." She replied with a small, lopsided smile.

"I don't have long Lime but I wanted to tell you that I love you and the boys are here to see you also." Mr. Laow stated.

"I love you too Papa."

"Lime, Kero was the one who brought you here. You should thank him when he comes in to see you." The white haired man said seriously but added a wink in at the end.

"Kero?" _'I knew he'd come and find me.'_ Lime though slightly remembering thinking that before losing consciousness.

"Yes, he's a very special young man you know."

"_Grandpa_" Lime dragged out in a please-don't-tease-me kind of tone.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

"If I had the energy I'd smack you."

"I'm sure you would dear. Now, I think I had better get going before the boys take off my head for taking this long." He finished with a kiss to her un-scraped and battered forehead.

"You won't leave will you?" Lime questioned in a small tone.

"No, of course not." He stated while gently stroking her auburn hair. "I'll just be out in the waiting room until you feel more, awake."

"Okay, thank you grandpa."

He rose from his chair and slowly walked out of the room with a small nod to his granddaughter. Closing the door he let out a heavy sigh.

He continued back down the hall and into the waiting room to see Kero slumping in his chair and Gohan looking uneasy about something.

"Alright boys, who's next?" Mr. Laow asked already figuring Kero would jump out of his seat and run down the hall as soon as he caught sight of him.

"Gohan." Came a somewhat whinny and depressed reply by none other than the brown haired violet eyed male himself.

"Hehe" Gohan nervously chuckled. "I promise I won't be long." Gohan said while quickly getting up and walking down the hall and a little faster pace than normal.

'_I'm so sorry Lime.'_ Gohan thought as he knocked on the door asking for permission to enter. He didn't wait for an answer however, because he wasn't sure if Lime could answer him or not.

He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the sight Mr. Laow had already endured. _'Lime, how could I let this happen to you?'_ Gohan thought as his heart wrenched and twisted in pain. Regaining his composure he walked over to her side and sat down in the chair.

"Hey tiger, how you doing?" Gohan questioned quietly.

"Oh ya know, I've been better." Came Lime's slow and gentle reply. She was a little more alert now and had more awareness of what was around her but was still a little slow in her speech.

'_Stupid Gohan, what did you think she'd say? "Yeah Gohan I'm doing just great!" Idiot! That was stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ Gohan let out a nervous chuckle and placed his hand behind his head. "Oops pretty dumb question to ask eh?"

"You think?" Lime teased sarcastically letting out a small, almost soundless, chuckle of her own.

"Lime," Gohan called suddenly growing serious. "I know this might be hard right now, but I need to know." He paused, drawing in a breath. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Lime questioned nervously as if hiding something.

"I'm not going to ask you to retell it now, but was Azer the one who attacked you?"

A wave of fear washed over Lime's face. She didn't answer him.

"Lime, I promise I will never let this happen to you again. Please tell me if Azer or one of his followers did this to you." Gohan pleaded softly.

Her face still showed fear.

Gohan decided he could ask her later, perhaps when she's more conscious. "It's okay Lime, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that so soon."

"It's alright Gohan." She said with a sigh.

'_Why is Lime hiding this? Is she waiting to tell Kero? Maybe Azer threatened her? I wouldn't put that past him. But Lime, though soft, has always had a fiery side and was never scared before. Maybe Kero can help.' _Gohan grew silent as his face changed into one of remorse. "I'm so sorry Lime."

"Gohan, this isn't you're fault." Lime stated authoritively.

"Yeah but-"

"-No but's." Lime interrupted while shaking her head in the smallest of ways.

Gohan simply nodded. _'I can save the world from Cell, but I can't be there when my friend needs me? I guess she's right though. There's nothing I can do about it now anyways.'_

"Well, you know Kero is going to kill me if I take any longer. He's going insane just sitting out there." Gohan said as he watched Lime's expression change.

"I'm sure he is." _'Perhaps…no, Kero would never feel that way about me.'_

"Lime, do you want me to go get a senzu bean for you?" Gohan inquired sincerely.

"Nagh, I think I'll tuff this one out. I wouldn't want to show up completely recovered when I returned to school now would I? Besides, my injuries should heal up in a few weeks to a month and a half anyways." Lime stated thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, good thinking. Well I should probably get back to school now so I can give Videl and Erasa an update." Gohan said as he lifted himself from the chair.

"Alright Gohan, I'll see you later."

As Gohan turned to leave Lime called out to him, "Gohan,… I uh…I was wondering… was Kero… um… I mean… did he…uh…" she trailed off.

"What is it Lime?" Gohan asked with a small, comforting smile on his face.

"Well, Kero… was the one to bring me here, right?"

Gohan nodded in reply.

"Um, was he… upset… about me?" Lime inquired slowly and timidly.

Gohan drew in a breath as he raised the corner of his mouth in a small half smile. "To be honest, he was furious. He also blames himself for what happened to you even thought it's not his fault. He feels horrible that he wasn't there for you. He cares about you a lot. You're one of his closest friends. If you want to know more than that, you'll have to ask him yourself." _'I probably shouldn't have said that much but someone has to give them a push in the right direction or they'll never get together.'_

'_He cares about me? But only as a friend, right?'_ "Thanks, Gohan. Tell Videl and Erasa I'm alright and hello for me please. Oh and please send Kero in when you see him next."

"I will. I'll stop by after school and come see you. That way I can spend more time here with you. We're only allowed to see you for a short time this go around because you just got out of surgery." Gohan said as he waved goodbye to Lime.

"Alright, I'll see you then Gohan." Lime said sluggishly. She could feel some of the drowsiness returning.

Gohan walked out of the room and back down the hall. He paused before fully entering the waiting room and looked at his brown haired friend who was still slumped in his chair. His jeans along with his green t-shirt were covered in patches of Lime's blood and he looked lost in thought.

'_Poor guy, I bet he's kicking himself for not being there for her and not being able to protect her. I know what it's like to have someone you love beaten and broke, not being able to do anything about it. I had plenty of that at the Cell games. I have no doubts that if he had been there this wouldn't have happened. In fact, Azer or who ever did this probably would be in this hospital instead of Lime. It's not his fault though and he's got to realize that.'_ Gohan thought as he gazed at his friend.

"Kero, it's your turn." Gohan called out to him. What Kero did next was a complete surprise to Gohan. Instead of Kero jumping out of his seat and yelling at Gohan for taking so long, he just sat there staring at the ground. He didn't even move.

"Kero? What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he walked over and took a seat next to him.

"How could I let this happen to her Gohan? I- I could have lost her. I failed her." Kero said full of emotion and pain looking into Gohan's eyes pleadingly.

"Kero, there's nothing you can do now." Gohan replied strong, yet comfortingly to his friend.

"If only I had been there. She wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Kero half yelled angrily.

"Look Lime needs you right now. She doesn't blame you and neither does anyone else. She even asked me to make sure you went to see her next. There was nothing you could do-"

"-yeah bu-" Kero interrupted.

"-No, no but's. Sure had you been there you might have been able to prevent this, but that doesn't matter now. What's done is done. I know you feel horrible and that you blame yourself. I know because I've been there. What matters now, is how you move forward. Don't let your pride, or your shame, keep you from being there for her _now_." Gohan finished as he placed a comforting hand on Kero's shoulder.

"Yeah-" Kero started in his same depressed tone of voice.

"Would you stop feeling bad for yourself! Did you miss the part where I said Lime needs you!? Stop sulking and get your butt in there now!" Gohan scolded as he literally dragged Kero out of his chair and pushed him about five feet in the direction of the East hall.

After regaining his balance and composure Kero turned around to Gohan and said, "Thanks Gohan. I think I get it now."

"Good. I'll stop by after school to check back with you guys. Now go, she's waiting." Gohan replied while nodding in the direction of her room.

Kero nodded and then turned to walk down the hall towards the one place he wasn't sure if he was ready to face.

* * *

Mr. Laow walked over to Gohan and said, "You did a good thing there son."

"Yeah, I hope so." Gohan replied with a heavy sigh.

"The guilt plaguing his heart is quite clear to see. He loves her, doesn't he?" The old warrior questioned but in more of a knowing way.

"Yes, he does, more than anything." Gohan responded honestly. "I thought you knew that."

"I knew he held strong feelings towards her, I just wasn't sure how strong. Thank you, Gohan. Now you should get back to class so you can give your friends that update."

"You're right. I'll see you later Mr. Laow. Oh, you should probably have Kero change his clothes. Lime's blood still covers them. He won't want to leave, but he needs to change." Gohan stated thoughtfully.

"I'll see to it. You and Kero, I trust Lime with you two, and I know you'll bring justice to this situation the right way."

"As soon as I have something concrete to hold against him I will. You have my word. I just hope there aren't too many more casualties before then. I'm worried for anyone around that freak, especially Videl, his _girlfriend_." Gohan said seriously.

"That man actually has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's completely different around her. I bet she doesn't even have a clue to who he really is. I don't trust him, and I don't want him around her." Gohan stated as his voice grew tighter as he talked about Azer around Videl.

"My my Gohan, it seems someone _else_ I know might hold some feelings for a girl." The old man teased.

Gohan flushed and replied defensively, "Hey it's not like that. I just don't want her to get hurt that's all."

"Gohan, I've been around that bush once or twice my boy. I may be old but I'm not dumb."

The unruly, jet black haired saiyan let out a sigh. "You're right, I do like her, but I just realized it. I don't even like her that much. NO wait, that came out wrong. I do like her but only as a friend. I mean, I uh."

The white haired man let out a chuckle as he watched Gohan.

"Hey it's not funny." Gohan cried defensively. "Really, it's nothing big between us. I really don't like her in _that_ way that much. I am just attracted to her that's all."

"I understand. Now, your friends are still waiting and you've already missed over half the school day."

Looking at his watch which read, 12:49 pm Gohan yelped and bade a quick goodbye and immediately went to go find a place to transform.

**

* * *

**

While all this was taking place another event of importance was happening…

Kero was walking down the hall towards Lime's door. He stopped in front of the door labeled 302 unable to move. He stayed that way for a few minutes, just staring at the door, unmoving.

'_Lime, I don't know if I'm ready to face you yet. How could I let this happen!? I was so foolish not to meet you at your house and take you to school. I could have lost you today. I won't let this happen again. I promise I'll always be there to protect you, and, if after this you'll still have me, to love you. I wasn't there for you then, but I'll be there for you **now**.'_

He drew in a deep breath as he gave a small knock on the door and then proceeded to enter. As soon as his eyes caught sight of Lime, his heart felt like someone had jammed a knife in it and twisted it several times. The breath was knocked out of him and he froze in place. Granted, he had taken Lime to the hospital when she was bloodied and broken, but to see her eye almost swollen shut and black and blue, along with everything else, was hard to take in.

She turned to him and let out a small smile. "Kero" She called barely over a whisper.

His eyes began to tear unwillingly, "Oh Lime I'm so so sorry."

"Come sit with me please." She slowly requested.

He did as was asked of him. He walked over and took the same seat the previous two had taken. He had his head down, eyes downcast as well.

"Kero, please look at me." Lime requested softly.

He raised his head to look at her as requested, her good teal eye staring straight into his violet ones. "I don't blame you for this. I know it isn't you're fault." She reached out with her good arm and gently touched his face wiping away his unwillingly shed tears.

"I now know that too, but still, I should have been there for you." He said full of emotion.

"You were." Came her simple reply. "And you are." She reached down and gently took hold of his hand.

His eyes widened in shock, not only by her words, but also because of her actions.

"L-Lime?" He questioned breathlessly.

'_Does Lime…does she feel that way about me too? No, she's just trying to make me feel better. I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that for her.'_ He thought as he dried his tears with his other hand.

"Hey I'm the one who's supposed to make you feel better not other way around ya' know." He said playfully.

The auburn haired girl just let out a smug smile and replied, "Well, I beat you to it."

"That's okay, I'll get you back." Kero responded playfully.

"I'm sure you will."

An unsaid moment passed between them as their hearts healed and connected to one another. Kero just sat there staring at the one he loved so much. Unbeknownst to him, she was doing the same. Their hands still interlocked on the side of the bed.

"I promise you Lime, I'll never let this happen again. I _will_ be there to protect you next time."

"You were there to protect me then." She replied back warmly to him.

Her answer shocked him. _'How was I there to protect you? Look at you, some protection that was. How can you be so forgiving and encouraging still? Do you honestly believe I was able to protect you?'_

"How?" He asked in a small, shaky voice.

"Because had you not come I probably would have died. I was already unconscious and had lost a lot of blood, from what the nurses told me. And also, because as I was being attacked, you gave me strength to hold on." She said as a blush made its way onto her already reddened face. _'I wanted to live so I could see you again.'_

"Lime" Kero breathed quietly.

Lime glanced over at him and took in his appearance. _'Oh my, look at him. He's covered in blood, my blood.'_

"Kero, thank you for what you did. You're my hero."

Kero blushed and replied, "Y-you're w-welcome."

Lime let out a small smile while taking in his words. _'Perhaps this is the start of something new between us.'_

"Lime, is it okay if I stay here with you? I mean, ya know for the day and all. I don't want to you be alone, or uh, um… I mean I'll only stay if you want me to…er… I… uh…-" He rambled on nervously.

"-I'd love to have some company Kero." Lime interrupted putting his doubts away.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, uh, good then. I mean, yeah, um thanks." He laughed nervously and put his hand to his messy brown locks. "Well I should probably go and let the nurses back in here." Kero said while catching sight of the nurse who poked her head through the door to see if they were done yet.

"Yes, you're probably right." Lime replied also noticing the nurse.

"Don't worry though, I'll be back. We were only supposed to have a few minutes with you right now, but they said the next time we can stay longer. I'll be outside waiting, I promise." Kero stated seriously and warmly as he gave a slight squeeze to her hand which was still interlocked with his.

"I'll see you soon." Lime said as she felt herself drifting off to drowsiness once more.

Kero nodded and glanced at her one more time before getting up and exiting the room.

He walked back down the hallway towards Mr. Laow and the cafeteria only because the nurses shoed him away for now.

**

* * *

**

**­**The Golden Warrior had landed back on the school roof and de-transformed, proceeding down the stairs and into his next class, mainly just to find Videl and Erasa. _'Hmmm, _ _1:15__, lunch is over now. I guess they'll be in class. Ah man, speaking of food I didn't even have time to eat lunch. Oh well some things are more important than my stomach.'_

Gohan entered his classroom and the teacher looked up at him questionably. "Mr. Gohan what are you doing here? I was informed you had a family emergency and wouldn't be in class today."

Upon hearing his name Videl and Erasa's heads popped up and they gazed at the saiyan with worried expressions.

"Yes sir, I was gone, but I'm here now, so if you don't mind I'd like to take my seat." Gohan answered as respectfully as he could. He didn't want to say he was just here to see Videl and Erasa.

"Oh yes, yes of course." The teacher replied as he pointed up to Gohan's seat.

Gohan made his way up the stairs, on his way he met the gazes of both girls. He immediately took his seat.

"Oh Gohan, is she alright?" Erasa asked beating Videl, who had her mouth open to speak, to it.

"She's alive. She's pretty messed up, but she'll be okay. Lime has a fractured arm along with several cuts, scraps and bruises. One of her eyes is almost swollen shut and is black and blue. Her cheek is also red and puffy along with the edges of her mouth being cut, probably from being punched a few times. Her legs were pretty bad, but all I know is they had some really deep lacerations on them." Gohan whispered to both girls.

Behind them someone with light brown hair and icy blue eyes was smirking to himself proudly.

At this point in time Sharpner leaned over and said sincerely, "Hey Gohan, I'm sorry man. I hope she's alright."

"She'll be okay, Kero's still there with her. The thing about this whole situation is that it would seem she was purposefully attacked. Like _someone_ was trying to hurt her severely, but not quite enough to kill her." Gohan ended fully focused on Azer's ki for any sign of fluctuation. He didn't want Azer to know that he suspected it was him, so he was trying to say something that might stir a reaction in him. However, no such fluctuation came. The only feeling he was putting off was complete satisfaction.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful! Who would do such a thing?" Erasa shrieked.

"Whoever it is will pay if I find them." Videl interjected finally entering into the conversation.

'_Good luck with that you little slut.'_ A certain _someone_ thought.

"Mr. Gohan," the older teacher called out grabbing his attention.

"Yes, yes sir?" Gohan questioned nervously.

"If you would like, you may be excused as well as Miss Videl, Miss Erasa and Mr. Sharpner." He answered shocking the whole class. The teachers rarely were that nice.

"Thank you sir." Gohan said happily as he rose from his seat followed by the other three.

"Hey what about me old man?!" Azer asked angrily with disgust evident in his voice.

"I see no reason why you would need to miss class Mr. Yakine since you're barely passing as it is." The teacher replied with equal disgust showing.

Surprisingly Azer just shut up. Probably because some of the students were snickering at him and he didn't want to get humiliated any more than he already was. He had a reputation to protect after all.

**

* * *

**

"Kero?" The white haired man questioned, surprised.

The teenager looked up at the man and gave a weak smile.

"I have to say I'm surprised. I figured you'd be in there much longer than that."

"Yeah, the nurses needed to check up on her and shoed me away." Kero replied slightly disappointed.

"How you holding up?" The old fighter asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright; it's Lime I'm worried about." The brown haired teen responded.

"You should go change your clothes Kero and freshen up." Mr. Laow suggested warmly.

Kero glanced down at himself and saw Lime's blood covering his clothes. "Yeah, probably, but I'm fine. I don't really want to leave."

"Kero, she'll be alright. You should take this opportunity to change. The nurses will be in there for a while and you can go to our house to shower since it's closer than yours." He finished holding out his house key.

"Thank you, but I'd rather stay here with her. I told her I'd be outside her door waiting to see her again."

"Kero, I don't think Lime will want to stare at her blood all over your clothes. I'll explain everything to her if she's awake and asks for you." The older man encouraged wisely.

"Alright," He reluctantly agreed with a sigh. "But if she asks where I went you better tell her that you forced me to go change." He finished jokingly.

"Don't worry I'll take full responsibility." He joked back while waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Kero let out a small smile and gratefully took the key to their house. He bade goodbye to Mr. Laow and proceeded out of the hospital. He then found an abandoned alley and took off towards their home.

Upon reaching the house he descended, landing in the backyard. He unlocked the door and went to find the bathroom. He had been there the day before but only to pick Lime up, so he didn't really know where the bathroom was. He found the bathroom as well as some soap, shampoo and conditioner.

'_I should probably have some good clothes ready before I shower, so I can change into clean ones when I'm done. I don't want to fly all the way to my house just for some clothes though. Hmmm, I have my gi with me; I'll just wear that instead. Gohan and I were hoping to get in a spar today, but it looks like plans changed.'_ He thought while turning on the hot water. His toned arms were also covered in blood as well as part of his face. Looking in the mirror briefly he thought _'Gosh, I look horrible. No wonder Mr. Laow told me to go change.'_ He then undressed and climbed into the hot shower.

He stood there for a few minutes, just letting the water run over him, washing away both the blood and pain. _'I wonder how Lime's doing. She's probably resting. At least I hope she is. I can't believe all that's happened today. Lime actually grabbed my hand, she held it…lovingly. Does she feel the same way about me? Could Lime possibly like or maybe even… love me? I'm still not ready to take that chance yet. But wouldn't now be the perfect time? We're both being open with each other in a new way, showing each other more of our hearts. Maybe I should make some kind of move? No, I'll wait. I wait until she's better.'_

Kero quickly finished up his shower and changed into his gi. It was solid black with a dark purple short sleeved, weighted undershirt along with a dark purple sash. The purple was like that of an eggplant and perfectly matched his deep violet eyes.

Wiping off the fogged up mirror with his towel, he glanced at himself and said aloud, "I guess this'll work for now." He tried to comb his messy brown hair, but it just went back to it's messy, somewhat spiky self. "I should get back now."

With that he cleaned up his clothes, throwing them in a spare bag he found and capsuled them. He went back out the door he came in and locked it, then took to the skies to the hospital once more. He was level headed enough this time to make sure to fly high enough no one would see him.

**

* * *

**

"So why do you think someone would go after Lime?" Erasa asked Gohan curiously.

'_I can't tell them I think it was Azer and that it was because he wanted revenge. Gosh, I don't want to lie to them either though.'_ "I don't think that's the issue, I think the issue is who did this to Lime." Gohan replied cautiously.

"If there's anything I can do Gohan just let me know." Videl offered genuinely.

"Gosh, thanks Videl." The jet black haired saiyan replied.

"You know brains, even though I give you a hard time, I'd never wish for something bad to happen to you or your friends." Sharpner stated sincerely.

"I know Sharpner." Gohan responded glancing at him.

"Do you think she'd mind if we went to see her?" Videl asked somewhat timidly.

"No, I think she'd really like that. Today probably isn't the best day since it just happened and all. The doctors want to keep her there for about a week, so there should be plenty of time to visit."

"How long did they say it'd take for her to heal?" Erasa asked curiously.

"Um, well, I think a few weeks to a little over a month or so. Why?" The saiyan questioned.

"Oh I was just thinking when she's recovered maybe we could, ya know throw her a party or something." The blonde responded with a big smile.

"_Erasa, _she doesn't want a party. Who would want a party for being recovered?" Sharpner said as if it was one of the stupidest things he'd ever heard.

"Hey just because you don't like the idea doesn't mean she wouldn't." Erasa shot back while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yeah well maybe it's just a bad idea to begin with." The long blond haired teen replied hotly.

"Well who asked you anyways!?"

"Guys! This isn't about your love quarrel right now. This is about Lime." Videl interjected loudly causing both to flush bright red.

"It's not like that!" Sharpner defended immediately. "I… we… I don't even like her in that way!" He finished without even thinking.

Hurt crossed Erasa's face as she suddenly turned to leave. "I think I've had about as much _fun_ as I can handle for one day. Gohan, can you please tell me when a good time to go see Lime might be? Oh, and could we talk later?"

"Y-yeah, sure Erasa." Gohan replied. He drew near to Erasa and whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired of this same old scene." She whispered back.

Gohan gave a small nod and watched her re-enter into class. As soon as she was gone Videl smacked Sharpner hard on the head.

"Idiot." The raven haired teen said crossly.

"What?!?" He replied back cluelessly.

"You just had to go and say something stupid now didn't you?" The light blue eyed girl stated flatly.

"Come on Videl, it's not like Erasa likes me in that way or anything." The long blond haired teen defended.

"Sharpner, you're dumber than you look. And I thought you were supposed to be the 'ladies man'." Gohan said while shaking his head slightly.

'_Erasa doesn't really like me…does she? I mean, I never really noticed because I've always been so focused on Videl. Even when Azer came along I still wanted her. Maybe I should pay more attention to Erasa. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, just like Videl. She's always been there for me and never said anything when I went out with other girls or flirted with them.'_ Sharpner was busy thinking.

"Sharpner… youhoooo!" Gohan called out while waving his hands in front of the blonde's face.

Sharpner finally came to and when he did Gohan was making a funny face right in front of him. Consequently Sharpner was startled and fell over backwards letting out a small "AHHH" in the process.

"Gohan! What's wrong with you man?" The blonde asked after recovering from the sudden shock.

"Hey I wasn't the one day dreaming." The unruly haired saiyan replied.

"Yeah well, anyways I think I'm going to head back to class now…" The blonde started while glancing through the door window and up at another certain blonde with bright blue eyes. Erasa was resting her hear on her hand while staring blankly at the teacher. "…there's something I need to do."

"Alright, see you later Sharpner." Videl stated while catching sight of what he was starting at through the window.

"Yeah, later." The blonde replied while not evengiving Gohan a chance to say anything else.

"How you holding up?" Videl asked warmly once Sharpner was gone.

"Me? Oh I'm alright." Gohan responded half heartily.

"You want to go somewhere and talk about it?"

'_There's not really that much I'd be able to tell you.'_ "Nagh, but thanks for the offer Videl."

"You sure you're alright?" Videl questioned looking into his onyx eyes.

Gohan returned the gaze and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well if you want to talk or anything we're all here for you and Kero. What else are friends for?" The raven haired girl finished with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Videl." Gohan genuinely said.

"You're welcome Gohan." An unsaid moment passed between them before Videl finally spoke up saying, "I… should probably get back to class now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Gohan nodded and responded, "Alright."

The next thing that happened took both by surprise. Videl all of the sudden reached up and gave Gohan a comforting hug. "Hang in there. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Gohan felt his heart slightly skip when Videl wrapped her arms around him. Regaining his composure, he returned the friendly hug and replied while blushing, "I know. Thanks Videl."

When Videl pulled away she was also graced with the familiar redness of a deep blush. She quickly said goodbye and went back into class thinking. _'What's gotten into me? Why did I do that? I was just trying to comfort him, but I've never hugged guys before. AH! This is so frustrating!'_

Meanwhile a certain unruly haired teen was thinking, _'Did that really just happen? She's never acted this friendly to me. Sure, we're friends, but still, Videl Satan hugging Gohan Son, well that's just unusual, especially for her.'_

Gohan looked around and decided he didn't want to finish, or rather start, the rest of the school day so he just took off towards home. _'I'll give Kero and Lime some time to talk. Besides Mom will want to know what's happened.'_

**

* * *

**

Kero had arrived back at the hospital to find Mr. Laow sitting in the chair next to Lime reading a book. Kero gently knocked on the door, careful not to wake up the sleeping Lime. Mr. Laow glanced up and gave him a small nod. Kero quietly opened the door and walked into the room. Mr. Laow arose from his seat and walked over to where Kero was standing.

"How is she sir?" Kero asked in a hushed tone.

"She's fine, sleeping as the case may be, and you don't need to call me sir, Kero." The old fighter replied also in a hushed voice.

Kero let out a chuckle and replied, "Would you rather I call you Grandpa?"

"Actually yes." The white haired man responded with a smile.

"Oh, well here's your house key." Kero said while extending out the key.

"Thank you, did you find everything okay? I see you're wearing your gi."

Kero looked over himself and replied, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hehe, I didn't want to have to go back to my house to change so I just put on my training outfit, and yes, I found everything alright."

"Good then, well have a seat, there's not much else to do until she wakes up." Mr. Laow said while pointing to a small table around which were two padded chairs.

"I suppose you're right." Kero responded while taking one of the said seats.

**Three hours later…**

A beat up, auburn haired girl awoke and glanced around the room. She took note of two men, one, her grandfather, and the other, her … friend.

"Hey," Lime breathed out catching both of their attention.

"Lime, you're awake." Mr. Laow said while placing a gentle kiss on the unwrapped part of her forehead. Stretching he continued, "Well, I think I'll take a walk and get something to eat. Kero, you wouldn't mind staying here with Lime, would you?"

"Uh, no, n-no n-not at all." Kero stuttered slightly knowing exactly what the old man was doing.

"Good then, I'll just be on my way." He replied and walked out of the room.

Kero got out of his current chair and walked over to Lime. "Hey there cutie."

This caused Lime to slightly roll her eye. "Oh yeah, I'm ready to win a beauty pageant."

"Naugh, you already did that." Kero complimented.

This caused Lime to slightly blush. "Alright prince charming, stop it." She replied playfully. This caused Kero to form his own light blush.

The two talked for a few minutes before Kero brought up a subject he knew had to be discussed. With a sigh he inquired, "Lime, I know you probably won't want to talk about it, but, do you remember what happened to you?"

She nodded slowly in reply.

He continued, "Do you remember who did it?"

Again a slow nod.

"Will you tell me?"

She paused, she seemed to be weighing her options, and then slowly shook her head no.

"Lime, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, but I won't ever let this happen again. I'll always be there to protect you. You can tell me. Gohan is… well he's more than human, so if you were threatened, then the threat is empty because both Gohan and _myself_ **will** take down who ever did this. If they ever tried _anything_ to hurt you again, I won't fail to put them in the hospital instead of you." Kero said what he hoped were comforting, and somewhat encouraging and convincing words.

"Do I have to?" Lime asked in a small, almost frightened voice.

"If you tell me, you won't have to recall it anymore." Kero answered softly as he reached out and gently took hold of her hand.

She let out a sigh and gave a small nod. "Alright, I'll tell you Kero…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Lime had finished getting ready and bade her grandfather goodbye. She left the house and started walking to where she was supposed to meet Kero. Along the way she noticed someone was following her so she took a slightly different route. However, one turn changed her world. She was no longer on the semi busy streets but rather an empty road with several off shooting alleys. There were no cars or people around and the road seemed abandoned. That's when from out of nowhere came Azer. He emerged from an alley, standing no more than fifteen feet in front of her, glaring into her eyes. His icy blue eyes swirled with rage and fury. The glint in them was nothing but evil. _

"_Beautiful day, isn't it **Lime**?" He said as he closed some of the distance between them._

_Taking a few steps back, and quickly glancing around for someone, anyone, Lime was about to speak when Azer interrupted, "There's no one there, no one to come to your rescue. You're mine."_

_She turned around and started running, but to no avail as Azer caught up to her quickly and tackled her to the ground, her head hitting first causing her to have several cuts and scrapes. _

"_Where are you going sweetie? The fun is just beginning." He spat out as he dragged her forcefully kicking and screaming into the alley he emerged from._

_He threw her up against the alley wall, and she let out a cry of pain. She tried to defend herself, but with limited martial arts training, it was of no use. She tried to punch him, but he quickly caught her arm. "Ah, ah, ah, that's not very nice." He spit as he drew back his hand and slapped her fiercely across the face with his other hand. _

_What happened next was of pure horror to her. He mercilessly started beating her. He punched her in her eye, her mouth, and her stomach over and over again. When or if she fell down, he picked her back up and continued the beating. When it seemed as though he was finally through with her, she tried to stand, which she barely succeeded to do. _

"_You're a feisty one." He snorted as he turned around to face her once more._

_Again with what little strength was left in her body, she tried to defend herself as he drew near. She drew back her left arm and threw a punch at him. He dodged it easily but she managed to run her bloody hand over his shirt._

_Glancing down at his now bloodied shirt he said venomously, "You got my shirt bloody you little tramp. Now I have to change. You'll pay extra for that."_

_Fear flashed in Lime's teal eyes as he suddenly pulled out a switch blade knife from his pocket._

"_What nice legs you have, perhaps I can help improve them." He spat out as he punched her hard in the gut knocking the wind out of her. Right before she fell to the ground, Azer spun around low and sliced both legs with his switch blade. The cut went from her lower calf to just below her knees. She let out a horrified and painful scream and fell to the ground._

'Kero, please save me. You have to come. I-I'm not strong enough.'_ The bloodied auburn haired girl thought._

_Azer glared deeply into Lime's eyes. "Now for that troublesome arm."_

_He closed upon her, raised his foot, and slammed it down onto her forearm with enough force to break it. Lime let out a death defying scream as she pulled her left arm to her stomach, clutching it with her right._

_She still lay there on the alley floor, broken, bloodied, and alone. _'Kero, I want to live. I want to live to see you again. You, Gohan, and Grandpa, all these people in my life, I- I want to live see you all again. T-to tell you Kero, that I… I love you.'_ She thought slipping in and out of darkness._

_Azer violently slapped her again saying, "You can't pass out yet, there's more."_

_Lime glanced at her attacker with a half lidded eye. _

"_I swear to you Lime, if you tell anyone about this, I will let my boys have their way with you, as many times as they each desired. If they wanted to rape you ten times each, I wouldn't stop them. You will act as if nothing happened here. Do you understand me?" He threatened as he ran his hand over her bloodied body seductively to drive in his threat._

_Tears poured down Lime's face._

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He screamed in her ear._

_She slowly nodded as the tears continued to pour._

"_Good," He said as he rose from the ground. He walked a few steps before turning to face her once more and said, "Oh and this had nothing to do with you, this was all about that fool Yamaki." With that said, the teen was gone, leaving behind a bloodied and broken Lime._

_Unable to do anything but lay there, Lime thought, _'Kero, I-I know you'll c-come for m-me.'

_Then total darkness._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Tears were streaming down Lime's face, "T-that's a-all I remember."

Kero was holding onto her hand from the beginning but now he was sitting on the bed with her, hold her. He wiped away the tears rolling down her face as he moved slightly so he could look directly at her.

"I promise that threat will _never_ come to pass. I am so unbelievably sorry Lime." He said as he gently leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I'll never let that happen."

Lime, through teary eyes, glanced at him, "I know."

The two were too emotional right now to realize that Kero had given his first kiss to Lime, granted it was only on the forehead, but a clear sign of affection none the less.

"Thank you for telling me Lime, I can't imagine how hard that must've been for you, how hard it _is_ for you." The violet eyed teen said somewhat awestruck.

He laid down on the bed and opened his arms for Lime, which she immediately welcomed. She curled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He was softly stroking her hair trying to bring some comfort to her. Soon she was asleep in the arms of the man who saved her. Not long after that, Kero, himself, was asleep, holding the woman he cared for so deeply.

Mr. Laow glanced through the door window and saw the two lying down together in each others arms, completely asleep. He let out a small smile and turned around and left, leaving the two in what peace and comfort they had for the present moment.

**

* * *

**

A brown haired teen with violet eyes was standing on the porch of a house, not just any house, but the house of a certain auburn haired, teal eyed girl. This had become his, or rather their routine for the past month or so.

He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white, unbuttoned, long sleeved shirt. The shirt had thin cobalt blue vertical strips running down it spaced about one inch apart and the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbow. He was wearing a bluish grey shirt underneath with a navy colored design on the front. The grey undershirt was semi-tight and showed off his arms and sculpted chest nicely, not too much, but enough to tell he was in very good shape. Needless to say he looked good, and more dressed up than normal.

The said girl with auburn hair and teal eyes stepped out of house and onto the porch. She was wearing a simple pair of khaki shorts and a maroon tank top which was simple yet flattering. She had her backpack in one hand and was fiddling with her shoes with the other. There was also a piece of toast hanging half out of her mouth.

"Morning Lime." Kero greeted as walked closer to her and grabbed the toast hanging out of her mouth. "Wake up a little late this morning?" He questioned waving the toast around.

"Oh hush. Now give me it back, that's my breakfast you know." Lime replied while reaching for the said toast.

The brown haired teen just looked at the toast and responded, "Oh you mean this toast." He then moved the toast dangerously close to his mouth. He opened his mouth to fake taking a bite out of it.

Lime scowled at him, lowering her eyes she said, "You wouldn't dare."

A smug look crossed Kero's face as he took a rather large bite out of _her_ toast. "Hmm this is really good, is that peach jam on it?"

Her face dropped in both shock and frustration. "I can't believe you just did that!? That is MY toast!"

"Yeah and it's quite good too. Seriously is that peach jam? Where'd you get it because it's really good?"

"Kero you are so dead for eating _my _breakfast." She threatened while smacking him hard across the back of his head.

"Ow, hey that wasn't very nice." He responded while rubbing the back of his head gently. His other hand still held onto the said piece of toast.

"Hmph, you deserved it." Lime replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright, here's your toast. Geez you're grumpy without food." He said finally giving back her toast.

"Thank you, now come on we're going to be late." Lime stated as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the porch steps.

"Okay I'm coming. Relax." Kero laughed as he continued to allow Lime to pull him. "Hey you never answered, is that peach jam?"

Lime took another bite of toast and answered, "Yes, it is. Pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, can I have another bite?" Kero questioned in a small voice.

Lime stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him, teal eyes piercing his violet ones. With a look that clearly said you've-got-to-be-joking?

"Okay never mind. Note to self _never_ steal Lime's breakfast, especially when she woke up late." Kero muttered the last part to himself.

"I heard that you know." Lime informed as she finished off the last of her toast.

Kero just flashed a smile and kept walking. He hadn't noticed he was staring at her as he did so. _'Yup Lime's completely recovered.'_

"What are you smiling about and why are you staring at me?" Lime inquired pulling him from his thoughts. _'Is there something on my face?'_ She thought as she ran a hand over her mouth just in case.

"Oh uh, well I um, er, I was just thinking that you're fully recovered now." Kero replied with a small blush when he realized he was caught gazing at her.

"Uh, yeah, come on we need to hurry up." Lime responded changing the subject.

"We could always fly."

"No, it's good for you to walk." The auburn haired girl stated flatly with a smug smile gracing her features.

"What am I a dog?"

In answer to his question Lime just ran a few steps in front of him and called, "Come here boy, come on." While pursing her lips together making a slightly high pitched lip smacking sound.

"Haha very funny." Kero replied as he quickened his pace.

"What's the matter boy, didn't get enough sleep?" Lime teased while she also quickened her pace to keep away from him.

Soon Kero was in a full out run as he chased Lime down the streets. Finally he caught up to her and captured her in a big bear hug while spinning her around.

"K-kero, p-put me d-down." She commanded through her laughter.

He did as she requested but not before giving her one last spin in his arms.

Before they realized it they were at school. Standing in front of the school Lime gently grabbed hold of Kero's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Kero, promise me you'll behave today." Lime said in a serious tone of voice, recalling how yesterday he almost got into another fight with Azer.

The said violet eyed teen just rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'yeah fine'.

"Kero, Azer doesn't know that I told you, and he can't know. I don't want him to come after you, or _me_ again. So promise me you won't start anything today, please." Lime finished looked directly into his eyes.

Kero let out a sigh and replied, "I won't. I know he can't know you told me or that Gohan and I know it was him. I just wish we didn't have to play this _game_."

"Me too, but you know Gohan won't take him down until he has something concrete against him."

"I know." He said with another sigh. "Well, come on, class will be starting soon."

The two entered into class to see Sharpner and Erasa engaged in a conversation and Gohan talking with Videl. Azer was no where to be seen.

"Where do you want to sit today?" Kero asked concern evident in his voice.

They had been sitting in different seats on an off since Lime returned to school. She didn't want to sit right next to the guy who attacked her, but she also wanted to sit with her friends.

"Let's sit with the group today." Lime answered as a small smile made its way onto her face.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She replied as she started walking up the stairs to 'her' chair.

"Oh hey guys." Gohan greeted, pausing his conversation with Videl.

"Good morning." Lime responded as she flashed them a smile.

"How are you doing today, Lime?" Videl inquired while looking at Lime.

"Completely recovered as of yesterday or at least that's what the doctor told me. He said my legs were totally recovered and back to normal. The best part is I don't even have a scar." The teal eyed girl answered happily.

"Gohan, Videl, do you mind if Lime and I change seats with you today?" Kero asked as he glanced at Gohan with a pleading look.

"Sure fine by me." Gohan replied as he rose from his desk, grabbed his things and moved to the row above him. He took the seat next to where Azer would be sitting purposely putting himself between Videl and Azer.

"Alright, sure, why not. Erasa already made me switch with her so she could sit next to Sharpner anyway." Videl also agreed as she followed suit after Gohan taking Kero's usual seat without much thought.

"Thanks guys." The brown haired teen thanked genuinely. Gohan understood why, but Videl had no idea.

Lime and Kero took the seats and engaged in their own conversation.

"Gohan, do you know why they wanted to change seats with us today?" Videl asked curiously.

"Um, maybe they just wanted to change it up." Gohan replied not wanting to lie to Videl, nor tell her the real reason.

Before Videl said anything else Gohan felt an all too familiar presence enter the room. He looked to the bottom of the steps to see a very unhappy light brown haired guy with icy blue eyes.

On his way up the steps Azer noticed Videl and Gohan had switched seats with Kero and Lime, also that Gohan was next to him separating him from Videl. As he continued up the steps he glared at Kero and met the teal eyes of Lime who quickly looked away.

"Videl, _hunnie_, what's going on? How come you're not in your usual seat?" Azer questioned in a fake voice which only Gohan picked up because Videl was used to it and the others where talking, ignoring Azer.

"We wanted to change seats today, does it really matter why?" Gohan answered in an annoyed tone.

Videl noticed Gohan's behavior change whenever Azer came around. However small the change may be, whether it was his tone changing from his usual cheerful one to one of annoyance and frustration or his eyes loosing their shimmer or his smile suddenly fading, she noticed them all.

"Who asked you idiot?" Azer shot back with venom lacing every word.

"Just take your seat." Gohan retorted crossly.

"What was that?!" Azer spit back starting Gohan down.

"You heard me, now just take your seat." Gohan replied calmer than before.

Videl was too busy taking in everything and trying to figure it out to say anything about the current situation.

The teacher walked in and immediately yelled over the roar of the classroom telling everyone to take their seats. The said man with gray hair and a brown suit on looked up at Azer, who was still standing glaring down at Gohan, yelled, "MR. YAKINE I SAID TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

Azer broke his gaze with the said unruly haired saiyan and took his seat with a grunt. He'd have to spend the day sitting next to Gohan whether he liked it or not.

'_I've never seen Gohan act so short with someone. Azer must really get on his nerves. It's obvious the two don't get along. Recently Azer has been pushing me to spend less time with Kero, Lime and Gohan and to spend more time with him. I wonder if it's because of this tension he has with Gohan. _

_I enjoy spending time with them though, especially Gohan. Wait did I just think that again? Man what's with me? Over the past two months I have been thinking about Gohan more and more, and also the Gold Fighter. Who would have guess that we'd actually become friends with his truce. At first I thought I'd use it to get to know him, but I think we're really friends. _

_Gohan and the Gold Fighter are my friends. So are Kero and Lime. They're real friends, not just interesting in my father's money. Now he wants me to spend less time with them, this is all very strange. Maybe… Azer's… changing?'_ Videl thought as the class began. She soon abandoned such thoughts and focused on school, well, at least she _tried_ to focus on school.

**

* * *

**

As 'the group' were walking out of the classroom heading for lunch Kero grabbed Gohan and pulled him aside while everyone else kept walking.

"Hey, um Gohan, I have a favor to ask…" Kero started but trailed off seemingly nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" Gohan inquired waiting for Kero to respond.

"Well um you see, I uh, well I was hoping to um…" He took a deep breath as a blush formed on his cheeks. "I was hoping to ask out Lime at lunch today." He said quickly as he tried to rid himself of the pinkish hue on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay so you want me to not eat lunch with you today?" Gohan questioned wanted to make sure he had all the information.

"Well um, yeah, if that's alright." Kero answered in a quiet, nervous voice.

"Sure, it's about time you made a move. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make your move. After all it's only been what? Seven years?" Gohan teased.

"Gee, thanks man." Kero replied sarcastically.

"Go get 'em tiger." Gohan said as he gave a light pat to Kero's right shoulder.

They soon caught up with the rest of the group.

"Hey Lime, I think I'm going to eat lunch inside today with everyone else. You and Kero should go outside and eat anyways though." Gohan said taking the pressure of Kero. Kero shot Gohan a relieved and thankful expression.

"Oh um, okay." Lime replied not really sure what else to say.

"Well I'm ready when you are Lime." Kero said as he pointed to his capsule lunch.

"I'm ready too. Okay we'll see you guys back at class then." Lime bade as she walked with Kero out the doors to their usual lunch spot.

It was a bright sunshiny day with a clear blue sky. They were seated underneath a familiar tree for shade on the green grassy land.

Kero just sat there nervously fiddling with his capsule. He finally opened it reveal his sushi dish but even then he only picked at his food instead eating it.

"Kero, is something wrong?" Lime inquired as she glanced over at him. She noticed he hadn't been eating his food and was acting different than normal.

"Huh, oh um, n-no nothing wrong." He stuttered as convincingly as he could. He then shoved a huge salmon roll into his mouth making his cheeks puff out slightly.

"Uh-huh, _sure_." Lime responded eying him suspiciously.

'_Phew that was a close one. Man I've got to get a grip. Who would've thought asking out a girl would be this hard. I even know that she likes me, yet I'm still a nervous wreck!'_ Kero thought as an idea came to him.

"Hey Lime, would you like to take a walk today?"

"A walk? Here? At school you mean?" Lime questioned surprised.

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, but let's finish eating first." Lime responded as she went back to eating her cod and rice.

It wasn't long before they were both finished with their meals. Kero glanced at his watch noticing they still had about a half an hour before class started again.

He stood up and threw both their empty trays away and then walked back over to Lime, extending his hand, asking, "Well, are you ready to go?"

Lime took his extended hand and replied, "You bet." Once Lime was on her feet she inquired, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh I just around I suppose."

"Alight." Lime slowly agreed. _'I wonder what he's up to. He's been acting weird all day, but this is really weird for him.'_

Kero lead them to a more secluded part of school. They were slightly more behind the school than where they ate lunch. The area had more grass and trees and was not nearly as busy with people.

'_Perfect, this will work. I know I probably should have asked her out somewhere more romantic like at dinner or something, but I just don't want to wait any longer.'_ Kero thought as he glanced over at Lime.

"Hey Lime," The brown haired teen started, she looked over and met his gaze. "I, uh, I was wondering if you would, um, er…" He trailed off nervously. _'COME ON MAN! You can't ask her out rambling like an idiot!'_

He cleared his throat and started again. "Lime, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she was silent for a moment. _'I can't believe he's finally asking me out. I- I don't believe it!'_

Taking her silence the wrong way, Kero sighed and said, "Its okay you don't have to, I… I just thought I'd ask." He put up the best smile he could muster and finished, "I understand."

This shook Lime out of the trance she was in. She saw him put up a smile, however it was a sad smile and watched as he started to turn and walk back to class muttering a 'we should probably get back now.'

Lime caught his hand, causing him to look back at her with a very surprised expression, "Kero," She gazed straight into his violet eyes. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as a wide smile made its way onto his face.

"I reason I paused wasn't because I didn't want to go out with you, but rather that I have been waiting for you to ask me out for a really long time. I never thought you felt, or for that matter ever would feel, the same was as I did for you. So to hear you ask me out was kind of a shock, a really big shock." Lime finished as her hand tightened around his.

Kero was still just standing there grinning widely like an idiot until he finally snapped out of it and embraced her tightly in his arms. He spun her around as he had earlier that morning.

"K-Kero, k-knock it o-off." Lime laughed as he continued to spin her.

He finally ceased his spin assault as he gently lowered her back into his embrace. Teal eyes locked onto violet as the world around them seemed to slowly disappear. Kero raised a hand to her cheek as he began to close some of the distance between them. In reply, Lime closed her eyes as he drew near.

"RING!!!!!!!!" The bell rang out causing both to stop dead in their tracks and blush furiously.

With no time left to talk about what was about to take place Kero immediately grabbed Lime's hand and started running towards class.

"Come on that's the warning bell, we've only got five minutes to make it to class on time!" He laughed as he ran hand in hand with Lime.

**

* * *

**

After Kero and Lime had left Erasa turned to Gohan and asked, "How come you wanted to eat inside today Gohan? You always eat outside."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Oh well, I just thought that uh… I would eat with you guys today."

"Just when I thought we had gotten a moments freedom from nerds." Azer said bitterly while glaring at Gohan.

"Azer, that wasn't very nice." Erasa defended.

"Like I care?" The hot headed teen shot back.

Azer snaked his arm around Videl's waist and said, "Come on babe, let's go eat." Azer was staring at Gohan the whole time with a smirk on his face as his icy blue eyes pierced into Gohan's deep onyx ones.

Gohan's eyes hardened for a moment as Azer wrapped his arm around Videl but he soon let it go out of necessity.

Videl, whose own eyes widened at Azer's sudden action, simply glanced almost apologetically at Gohan before being dragged away by Azer.

Erasa observed the interaction between the three and put a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"How about you, Sharpner and I all go eat together? It's obvious Azer wants Videl to himself today." The short blonde haired girl tried to comfort.

"Thanks Erasa, but it doesn't matter." Gohan replied with a sigh. Within the past two months Gohan's feelings for Videl had grown even more. Erasa picked up on this and ended up pulling the information out of Gohan.

"HELLO!? Did you guys forget that I am still in the room!?" Sharpner shouted feeling ignored.

Erasa turned to Sharpner and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Of course not, you wouldn't let us."

"Hmph, very funny Erasa." Sharpner replied flatly.

"Come on you two, let's just eat." Gohan interjected sounding disappointed.

Erasa jabbed Sharpner in the ribs and gave him the say-something look.

"Hey uh Gohan, how about we go to an all you can eat buffet for lunch. There's one right down the street and we still have plenty of time." The long blonde haired, brown eyed teen said.

"Alright that sounds good." The half saiyan replied in a little happier mood. _'Azer wouldn't do anything to Videl here anyways. So I know she's safe.'_

"Great!" Erasa shrieked happy Sharpner was able to get Gohan in a slightly better mood. "Well come on guys let's go!" The blond added as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out the doors.

* * *

­**-With Azer and Videl-**

"Azer, why are you so mean to Gohan?" Videl asked innocently.

Azer quickly turned around and faced her. "What do you mean hun?" He inquired in return putting up a fake smile.

"Well I haven't seen you be nice to either Gohan or Kero, not even Lime." Videl pointed out as they got in line for their food.

"I guess there's just something about them that I don't like. I think our group was better off with just, you Sharpner and the blonde. I don't trust Gohan and I don't think you should spend any more time with him than you absolutely have to. Just trust me on this one." He replied and leaned in a pecked her on the cheek.

"I don't think you have a right to tell me who I can and can't spend my time with." Videl shot back getting angry.

"Look just stop hanging out with them alright!" Azer responded also getting angry.

"Why should I? They're my friends, REAL friends!" Videl yelled back.

"DARN IT Videl! This is for your own good now shut up and do as I told you!" Azer yelled as he grabbed onto her arm tightly.

Having never seen her boyfriend like this, Videl decided it was probably best not to argue right now.

"Let me go." She commanded not losing the fierceness in her voice.

Azer realizing his mistake of grabbing her too hard immediately released her. "Babe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper. How about I make it up to you and take you to a movie later?" He asked in a soft, _sweet_ and not to mention fake tone.

Buying his sudden remorsefulness Videl reluctantly agreed. "Al-alright Azer."

The light brown haired teen put up another smile and replied, "Great thanks hun."

* * *

Everyone had finished their meals and headed back to class.

Gohan, Sharpner and Erasa were the first ones to return to class.

"Gohan I still can't believe how much you can eat." Sharpener said as he took his seat, leaned back in his chair and threw his arms behind his head.

"What I only had five plates." Gohan responded innocently.

"Yeah but each of those plates where HUGE! I could only eat two plates with the same amount. Not to mention that I'm miserable right now." The long blonde replied.

"Well then you shouldn't have eaten so much silly." Erasa interjected laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, enough already." Sharpner said as he waved at Erasa to stop.

Gohan went to his normal seat but then remembered he had switched seats with Kero and Lime today and hoped over the chairs into Lime's usual seat.

Videl and Azer walked into the room and up to their seats. Videl's light blue orbs locked onto Gohan's onyx ones almost pleadingly.

Gohan just gave a very small half smile and softened his gaze.

Azer lead Videl to her seat and pulled out her chair. He gave her a small peck on the cheek right in front of Gohan and then took his own.

Unfortunately Gohan couldn't talk to Videl because Azer was right next to him. The unruly haired saiyan glanced over at Videl and saw she was glancing at him.

Again Gohan let out a half smile only this one was larger than the previous one. He blinked and gave a small understanding nod.

Videl seemed comforted by his unsaid understanding and let out a breath. She smiled at him and then dug out her book.

Kero and Lime bursted through the doors and ran up to their seats, still hand in hand which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Gohan smirked to himself. Videl's eyes widened. Erasa just smiled widely and Sharpner, well, he just looked shocked. Azer however, was scowling. Not only had his attack not made Lime fear him for reasons unknown to him, he also had not caused the damage to their relationship that he had hoped. He _was_ pleased with how hurt and pissed Kero was though.

Both Kero and Lime were breathing rapidly and grinning like idiots.

"We… made… it." Kero stated between breaths.

"Y-Yeah." Lime replied breathlessly.

"Where on earth were you two?" Erasa questioned curiously.

"Oh we were outside, but we were… all the way behind the school... by the trees… when the warning bell went off. So we had to run all the way here." Kero answered as he regained his breath.

He saw Erasa glace down at his hand, which was still interlocked with Lime's, and looked at her questionably.

He then remembered he was holding Lime's hand and released it as he took his seat.

Lime glanced at him curiously as she too took her seat.

"Looks like you two finally got together huh?" Erasa whispered quietly to Lime who was sitting right next to her.

Lime blushed slightly and whispered back, "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

"ALRIGH CLASS, TAKE YOUR SEATS!" The female teacher yelled harshly.

The black haired teacher started talking about their schedule and what they would cover for that class, but not everyone was listening.

"Psst, hey Lime, do you want to go to a movie later?" Kero asked quietly.

"Yeah sure, that would be great." Lime answered also in a hushed tone.

"Cool." The brown haired teen replied with a smile.

"Hey how about we make it a double date and drag Gohan along, he needs to have a little fun." Lime suggested with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, but who'd you have in mind for his date?" Kero questioned back curiously.

Lime thought for a minute and then replied, "One of my friends. She'll be perfect. She lives in the city and would love to go out on a double date."

"Sounds like fun. Besides we could go out alone some other time." Kero responded with a smile. _'This outta be good. I can't wait to see how Gohan will react.'_

"It's a date then. We'll work out the details after school." Lime said as she opened her textbook.

"Alright." The violet eyed teen replied as he too opened his textbook. He then reached under their desks and took hold of Lime's hand.

She simply smiled back and continued to listen to the teacher.

**

* * *

**

As Kero and Lime were walking out of their final class they pulled Gohan aside.

"Hey Gohan, Lime and I are going out to see a movie tonight and we thought it would be fun to go on a double date." Kero stated as he watched Gohan's reaction.

"Okay, so?" Gohan replied cluelessly.

"What Kero is trying to say is, he and I are going out tonight and wanted to you join us." She paused noticing him sweat drop and his eyes widen. "Now don't look at me like that, I already have a date for you." Lime said convincingly.

"Yeah, but I-" Gohan tried but was cut off by Kero.

"Come on you're not going to make us go alone, are you?" Kero interjected as he looked at Gohan with pleading eyes.

The half saiyan let out a sigh, "Alright fine I'll go."

Lime jumped up and gave him a hug letting out a 'yay' in the process.

"Great, meet us at Lime's house at five." Kero said as he took Lime's hand and started walking.

Once they were gone Gohan let out a sigh and said aloud, "How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?"

**

* * *

**

They were standing in front of the school when Azer turned to Videl saying, "Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure, whatever." Videl replied back still not over what happened at lunch.

"Well how about we hit the 7:00 showing?" Azer inquired trying his best to be _friendly_.

"Sounds great, Look I need to get home and make sure everything at the house is situated before then. I'll see you later." Videl said emotionless as she started to walk away.

"I'll be by at 6:00 to pick you up." Azer shouted to her being as she had already walked away.

Videl threw her hand up in the air as recognition that he had heard what he said and just continued walking.

'_Man what is with him today! Talk about mood swings. At lunch he yells at me telling me who I can and can't hang out with and now he's acting all sweet trying to make up for it or something. This is just so frustrating! Why can't he be more like Gohan and just be nice all the time!? ARGH! There I go thinking about Gohan again! This is getting ridiculous!'_ Videl thought as she walked to an open area an uncapsuled her jet copter.

**

* * *

**

A golden haired warrior wearing a black gi with yellow sash and wristbands slowly descended into the yard of a house. He hid behind a large bush, made sure no one was around to see him, and then de-transformed, reverting back to his unruly, jet black haired, normal self.

He walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. A very familiar guy with brown hair and violet eyes answered the door.

"Gohan," Kero greeted with a smile plastered onto his face. "Come in, the girls will just be a minute."

Gohan entered the house and went to sit down on one of the couches. He looked kind of nervous. Not only did he have to go on another date, but he had to go on a date with someone he'd never met.

"Lime, Gohan just got here!" Kero yelled up the stairs hoping the girls would hear.

"Okay, just give us five minutes!" Came Lime's loud reply back.

Kero let out a small smile and went to sit with Gohan; however he took one of the chairs across from him instead.

"You look nice Gohan, it looks like you went home and changed for this." Kero stated examining Gohan's outfit. Gohan was wearing a pair of khaki colored pants, a navy blue, long sleeved, button up shirt. However, the top two buttons were left undone making it slightly more casual. He also had on a black belt and black shoes.

"Uh thanks, Mom would kill me if I went out on a date wearing my normal clothes." Gohan admitted with a sigh.

Kero was still wearing the same attire as before, dark jeans, cobalt blue striped, white, long sleeve shirt with sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow, unbuttoned, showing the bluish grey fitted t-shirt underneath with a navy colored design on the front.

"Yeah that sounds like Chichi. I can see it now, Chichi chasing you around the house yelling, 'SON GOHAN YOU CHANGE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO IMPRESS YOUR FUTURE WIFE WEARING _THAT_?!' all the while trying to get you into some other outfit that she had picked out." Kero said with a chuckle.

"Hey it's not funny. My mom _would_ probably do something like that." Gohan replied with a pout. He quickly changed his attitude as he thought of something else. "Hey Kero, what's this other girl like? I mean I've never even met her."

"Huh? Oh yeah, um well…" Kero paused as he thought over Gohan's date in his head. A small smirk appeared on his face as he continued, "I'll think you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Kero!?" Gohan shouted slightly frustrated with his friend's answer.

"What? They'll be down any minute." The brown haired teen responded innocently.

"Actually, we'll be down now." Lime called from the top of the stairs causing both boys' attention to focus on them.

Lime was wearing a dark brown skirt that came to just below the knee with a light turquoise sleeveless shirt which had a V-neck modestly cut. The shirt accented the brown skirt nicely and brought out the deep teal color of her eyes. She was wearing a silver heart necklace to add to her appearance. Her hair was left down, but was wavy instead of straight. Her auburn hair reached to about her mid back or bra strap. She wore brown semi-formal sandals to match her brown skirt, and had her make-up done lightly, just to accent her natural beauty.

As Kero stood up and turned to greet them he froze in his tracks, caught by Lime's gaze and beauty. He gulped hard as his lips slightly parted and awe washed over his face. His eyes took in her appearance and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. He watched intently as she descended down the staircase never breaking her gaze. Once she was closer to him, he noticed that a light blush had formed on her cheeks.

Kero finally got out of the stunned state he was in and casually walked over to the girls. He reached the stairs just as they reached the bottom. An awestruck smile made its way onto his face as he extended his arm for Lime to take, saying, "You look absolutely stunning."

Lime's blush increased greatly as she linked her arm with Kero's. "Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

Kero and Lime still stood there gazing at each other until a forced cough come from Gohan's mouth.

"Oh, sorry Gohan." Lime apologized. "Gohan, I'd like you to meet my good friend Peaches. Peaches this is Gohan." Lime introduced.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you." Gohan greeted formally.

"Same to you." Peaches returned.

Peaches was also wearing a skirt that came just below the knee, however hers was black and had small silver flowers on it. Her shirt was the reverse of her skirt being silver with small black flowers on it and had a small V neck exposing her collar bone. Peaches had honey brown hair which was currently curled and pinned half up and half down. A few strands of curled hair hung down framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were stunning vibrant emerald green in color.

"Well should we go?" Kero inquired noticed Gohan's nervous expression.

"Yes, let's see it is only 5:15 right now, so we have enough time to eat before the 7 o'clock showing. Does that sound alright to everyone?" Lime asked casually.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan agreed slightly loosening up.

"Great then let's head out." Peaches joined in enthusiastically.

The four of them bade Lime's Grandfather goodbye and exited the house. They decided to walk because the restaurant and theater were both close to Lime's house.

"Kero, where are we going for dinner?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I thought we'd head to an American restaurant for dinner. It is really laid back and casual and it's close to the theater." The brown haired teen responded.

"That sounds good to me." Peaches interjected cheerfully.

"We should be there in about ten minutes." Lime stated as she moved her hand into Kero's.

"So Gohan what do you do for fun." Peach asked trying to start conversation with him.

"Uh well I usually just study, but I like to train in martial arts too." Gohan responded with a hand behind his head.

"Martial arts, yeah now I remember Lime telling me about how you and Kero go out and spar frequently, right?" The honey brown haired girl replied.

"Yup that's right and Gohan kicks my butt every time." Kero added with a laugh.

"Yes, but you've really improved Kero." Gohan said positively.

"That's true but you still wipe the floor with me. It's all good though I enjoy the spar anyway."

"I enjoy watching you get your butt kicked." Lime interjected with a wink and a smirk.

"Hey that's not funny." Kero pouted faking an upset face.

Peaches leaned over to Gohan and said in a hushed tone, "Don't those two make such a cute couple?"

Gohan glanced over at his two friends as a smile made its way onto his face, "They sure do."

'_Peaches isn't so bad, she seems pretty nice. I guess I don't have to be nervous after all.'_ Gohan thought as he watched the three interact.

The three went on talking and simply having fun until Kero called out, "Hey guys were here."

" DBZ Kingdom? What kind of name for a restaurant is that?" Gohan asked as they drew near.

Kero just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for them. "Hey, the food's good." He said nonchalantly.

The four were seating in a booth and ordered their food. Gohan ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Kero ordered the same. Lime ordered a halibut fillet in a lemon dill sauce with mixed vegetables and Peaches ordered the salmon in a butter garlic sauce, also with mixed vegetables.

They talked idly throughout the dinner, laughing and having a good time. Gohan loosened up and wasn't nervous anymore and Peaches let out a little more of her bubbly personality.

"Well guys it's 6:38 so we should probably head over to the theater now." Kero stated as took the last sips of his remain water.

"Oh you're right we don't want to be late." Lime agreed.

The four of them left the restaurant and made their way to the movie theater.

**

* * *

**

Videl was dressed in a pair of jeans with a dark brown sleeveless shirt to match. "This is more than dressed up enough for this _date._" Videl said aloud as she glanced over herself in the mirror. Her hair was down instead of in its typical pigtails giving her a more dressed up look.

Azer knocked on the door of the house and Hercule answered.

"Azer! Good to see you. Did you come for another training session?" Hercule greeted cheerfully.

"Actually no, I'm here for Videl we're going to see a movie tonight." Azer replied.

"What you're taking my Videl out on a date? You had better have her home on time you hear! The only reason I'm even allowing to you take her out is because you train in my dojo and are a skilled martial artist but don't think that means you get to be friendly with her!" The afroed man half threatened getting very protective of Videl suddenly.

"Dad knock it off, you know that Azer and I are dating. You gave me permission almost six months ago." Videl interjected as she came down the stairs.

"Videl hunnie, I was just giving Azer some advice. Yeah he needed some dating tips so I was just telling him some of my greatest pointers" Hercule boasted with a laugh.

"Sure dad, come on Azer let's go." Videl said as she rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Later Mr. Satan." Azer called out as he followed Videl.

"It's already 6:30 so we should just go straight to the theater." Videl stated as she glanced at her watch. Her feelings were starting to change towards Azer. Instead of listening to Azer who told her she shouldn't spend anymore time with Gohan than necessary, she didn't want to spend anymore time with _him_ than necessary now.

'_I really don't even want to go on this 'date' with him. I would much rather go out with someone else or hang out with my friends.' _Videl thought as she got into Azer's car and he drove to the movie theater.

They rode in silence almost the entire way there. Videl, thinking about her and Azer's relationship and also her friends both old and new, while Azer was just didn't care.

Videl and Azer purchased their tickets and went to theater three, where their movie would begin in about fifteen minutes.

They chose to sit about ¾'s towards the back of the theater. Videl was munching on some popcorn as she waited for the movie to begin.

**6:50p.m.**

A group of four people entered the movie theater. Normally this wouldn't even be noticed by Videl, however, this group of people looked very familiar. One guy with messy brown hair walked in hand-in-hand with a girl with auburn hair. The other guy had unruly jet black hair that could instantly be recognized by this particular raven haired girl. He was also with a girl, however they weren't holding hands.

'_Gohan!? What's he doing here? No that can't be him. Argh, it has to be. No one else I know has hair like that.'_ Videl thought as she stared down as the four took some empty seats about five rows in front of where she and Azer were sitting.

The theater was fairly empty so she still had a clear view of all of them. She watched them talk and how they seemed to be enjoying their time together. Even Gohan was smiling and laughing. Videl watched as that other girl put a hand on Gohan's shoulder as she laughed.

'_Who is that girl and why is she with Gohan? It should be me down there hanging out with them, not sitting here **alone**, with, Azer. Wait a minute, they all look dressed up. I wonder could it be that… they're… on a date, a double date? No, Gohan doesn't have a girlfriend. Surely, he would have told me if he did or at least Erasa would have told me. Then why is he on some date with that girl?'_ Videl thought not even realizing what she was thinking. Subconsciously her fists began to clinch.

The movie began to play, but Videl paid no attention to the movie. Azer, well, who knows what he was doing, he seemed like he wasn't even there. Once the movie started he just focused on that.

Videl continued to watch Gohan and his "date" both of which were gradually getting closer to each other, well, at least one of them was closing the distance. That someone would be Peaches.

Videl was sitting there eyeing Peaches like a hawk. Watching every movement the girl made. Peaches was acting way to friendly towards Gohan for Videl's liking. Peaches was sitting very close and comfortably with Gohan who seemed not to notice too much. Gohan was leaning on his right arm, while his left arm was resting on the arm rest casually.

Videl's eyes were on them the whole time.

Then it happened, Peaches slowly reached out and locked her arm with Gohan's.

* * *

Author's Note:

_I hope I didn't bore you all too much with how long this chapter was. It should have probably been two chapters, but I wanted to write it all as one. I wasn't planning on going into nearly the detail with Lime's attack that I did. I found that as I was typing it, I really got into the scenes and well, this is what came out. _

_I know there was a lot of Kero and Lime action in this chapter and that was mainly what this chapter was about but I hope you were all able to enjoy getting to know them as a characters. I do hope you all enjoyed what I had written, but if not, then I understand._

**_Please review still_**_. I apologize for taking so long to update, but as you can see 17,080 words take a long time to write. Don't worry I'm not giving up on the story. _

**_Thank you for your time_**

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

The continuation of the double date, turmoil in relationships, a fist fight, a few threats get tossed around, and a certain raven haired teen seeks comfort in a super saiyan.

* * *

Videl- "That was so wrong to end it there."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Yeah I know, but my fingers hurt." -blows on fingers tenderly-

Peaches- -cowers and hides from Videl- "I don't think she like me very much."

_Samurai Girl-_ "I'd run if I were you." -watches Peaches start to run away-

Videl- "YOU! How dare you! Come back here!" -runs after Peaches and tackles her to the ground-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Oh, that'll leave a mark." -makes a scrunched up face in sympathy-

Gohan- "Was Videl _jealous_?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Keep reading and find out." -walks away with a smirk-


	9. Changing Feelings

(A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to all those who reviewed! You broke my record by giving me a total of 11 reviews for one chapter. Thanks so much!!! You really know how to make a person feel great.)

-Samurai Girl

**Disclaimer: ** -Vegeta walks on stage- "Ha, I told that woman she couldn't fire me! Ahem, I, Vegeta, would like to say, that clown of an author does not own Dragonball Z. Thank you." -walks off stage- "You were right Vegeta, I couldn't fire you for long." -author said while tossing a cookie at him- "Woman what is this? I am not Kakarot I don't need your cookies!" -snorts and walks away-

Chapter 9- **Changing Feelings**

* * *

Last time of Growing Up, Gohan Style-

_Videl was sitting there eyeing Peaches like a hawk. Watching every movement the girl made. Peaches was acting way to friendly towards Gohan for Videl's liking. Peaches was sitting very close and comfortably with Gohan who seemed not to notice too much. Gohan was leaning on his right arm, while his left arm was resting on the arm rest casually._

_Videl's eyes were on them the whole time._

_Then it happened, Peaches slowly reached out and locked her arm with Gohan's._

* * *

Videl's eyes grew wide with Peaches sudden action.

Gohan, glanced at Peaches nervously and scratched the back of his head, but made no effort to remover her arm, nor ask her to remove her arm. Perhaps, he was too embarrassed to say something or didn't want to hurt her feelings. Either way, Peaches' arm was now comfortably locked with Gohan's.

"Uh, Peaches… I'd like to get up to use the restroom do you mind letting my arm go?" Gohan whispered as nicely as he could.

"Oh sure Gohan, no problem." Peaches replied also in a hushed tone.

Gohan rose from his seat quietly and started walking in the aisle. Thankfully a light brown haired, icy blue eyed teen was absorbed in the movie and didn't notice him.

'_Phew I'm glad I got out of there. Is it normal for girls to do such things during dates? I wish I had talked to Bulma more about this whole dating thing.'_ Gohan thought as he walked out the theater doors into the hall.

Videl turned to Azer and said, "I'm going to go get some… uh… popcorn, you want something?"

"Whatever." Azer replied never breaking his eyes from the screen.

'_Perfect, Azer won't even notice I'm gone.'_ Videl thought as she walked out the doors. _'Now, where did he go?'_

Gohan was sitting on a bench with his head resting in his hands and appeared to be thinking deeply.

'_Ah man what am I going to do? Peaches is very nice, but I don't like her that way. I mean I like Videl, but I'm here with Peaches. What am I going to do? She keeps getting really close to me and I just don't know how to handle it.'_

Videl spotted him and walked over to where he was.

"Gohan," Videl called out sharply causing him to slightly jump.

Gohan looked up and met the light blue eyes of Videl. _'Oh crap.'_

"V-V-Videl w-what are you d-doing here?" Gohan sputtered out nervously.

"Gohan, who is that girl you're with?" Videl asked in a low tone while staring intently at him.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Gohan replied uncertainly without much thought.

"Don't play stupid with me, Gohan." Videl shot back while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Look it's not what you think. Kero and Lime made me go on a double date with them. I'd never even met her until tonight. That's all I swear!" Gohan stated while waving his hands in front of his chest defensively.

"How would you know what I think? Besides it's not like I really care who you're with." The raven haired teen said harshly. _'Yeah right.' _Her mind shot back at her.

"What are you doing here anyways Videl?" Gohan asked curiously.

Videl looked like a deer caught in the headlights as surprised washed over her face at the sudden question and turn in conversation.

"Uh, I'm here with Azer." She replied back quietly.

"Oh." Gohan responded almost incoherently due to the fact that it was just above a whisper as he all of a sudden found the ground to be most intriguing.

Videl noticed his abrupt change in behavior and asked in a sincere tone. "Gohan, what is it about Azer that makes you act that way?"

"W-What way?" Stuttered the unruly haired teen.

"You know what I mean. Whenever Azer comes around or is mentioned you, well, it's almost like you change character." Videl stated softly.

"Don't worry Videl, I'm fine, see." Gohan replied as he made a huge smile and put on the happiest face he could muster.

Videl eyed him for a while before letting out a rather large sigh. "Gohan, maybe one day you'll tell me the real issue, huh?"

Gohan's face changed into one of seriousness. "Sure Videl. I'm sorry but I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fair enough." The light blue eyed girl responded with another sigh.

"Well I should probably get back to Peaches, the girl I'm here with. I told her I was going to use the restroom and that was several minutes ago." The half saiyan said while locking eyes with Videl.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go get some popcorn. I'm not really into the movie anyways." Videl responded truthfully. _'Yeah because your attention was focused on him instead.' _Her mind replied. _'Oh shut-up you stupid brain.'_ Videl thought as she stared into Gohan's deep onyx eyes.

A new feeling came over Videl as she gazed into Gohan's onyx eyes. Her stomach tightened and loosened as well as her heart beat increasing in its rapidness. An all too familiar heat rose in her cheeks as she realized she was staring into his eyes. _'What is going on with me?'_

"Well I'll see you around Gohan." Videl bade as she began to walk away.

Gohan's body seem to move for itself as his hand reached out and took hold of Videl's wrist, stopping her from walking away.

Videl's eyes widened in shock as she glanced down at her wrist then up at Gohan.

Gohan blushed a bright crimson aware of what he had just done. He let loose of his hold on her wrist as he questioned uncertainly. "Uh, we're okay right Videl? I mean, nothing weird is going to be between us now?"

"Um, y-yeah Gohan. I'll see you on Monday." Videl replied with a small smile.

"Okay, see you then." Gohan said as he turned to walk down the hall back towards the movie.

Videl walked to the counter and ordered her popcorn, but as she was waiting Videl stared at her wrist, thinking. _'What is this feeling?'_

Videl just shook her head to clear her thoughts, received her popcorn and gathered up a few napkins and headed back to the movie herself.

She returned to her seat to see Azer still absorbed in the movie. She glanced up at Gohan and noticed that he seemed to be keeping his distance with Peaches.

* * *

About an hour later the movie had finished and the theater started to clear out. The group of four, consisting of Kero, Lime, Gohan and Peaches, made their way out of the theater.

On their way out the doors Kero bumped into someone, he turned to apologize but his face quickly formed into a scowl instead.

"Azer." The messy browned haired teen spit out.

The said light brown haired teen turned to him with a scowl of his own and burning eyes to match.

Before Azer could say anything however, Videl spoke up, "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Gohan eyed her curiously.

Noticing the overwhelming tension mounting, Lime replied, "We all came to see a movie. Uh Videl, this is my friend Peaches. Peaches this is Videl, she and I go to the same school."

Peaches extended her hand politely. Videl's eyes shot daggers for a brief moment before relaxing and softening, shaking Peaches' hand.

"It's nice to meet you Peaches." The raven haired teen stated courteously.

"Same here Videl." Peaches replied politely.

Kero and Azer were glaring at each other. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a dull knife.

Gohan lifted his eyes and met Videl's light blue orbs. Gohan's eyes held a faint look of longing to them.

Azer noticed the glance between his girlfriend and enemy. A smirk grew on his face as he wrapped his arms around Videl.

"Come on baby let's go. There's more _fun_ we could be having then standing here talking to these losers." Azer said seductively and he forcefully started to drag Videl away.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Peaches questioned with unknowing eyes as the two walked out the doors.

"Too much to explain, anyways, why don't we go get some ice cream?" Lime suggested.

"Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to head home. Peaches I had a great time, thank you for coming." Gohan said politely.

"Ah man, you're such a party pooper Gohan." Kero responded playfully.

"Kero be nice." Lime said as she whacked him upside the head earning an "ow" from the teen. "See you later Gohan."

"Yeah thanks guys this was fun." Gohan replied as he started to turn away.

"Gohan!" Peaches called out suddenly. She walked over to where he was standing so they could quietly talk.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize if I did anything to make you uncomfortable tonight." Peaches stated sincerely.

"Oh, um, thanks Peaches." Gohan responded not really knowing what else to say.

"You seem like a really great guy Gohan, maybe we could hang out some time. Just as friends? I don't mean to be blunt, but… you're not really my type. You're too serious for my liking." Peaches said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, so you don't like me or anything?" Gohan asked surprised.

"No, sorry, at least not in that way." She answered with a small shake of her head.

"Then why did you put your arm around me and everything?" The saiyan asked full of curiosity.

"Because you needed to loosen up." Peaches replied without hesitation.

Gohan sweat dropped. "Oh uh, well, alright then." He muttered stupidly.

"See ya around Gohan." Peaches bade as she made her way back over to Lime and Kero.

"Yeah see ya Peaches." Gohan said as he walked out the doors.

* * *

­**-With Videl and Azer-**

Once they were out the doors Videl said angrily. "What the heck was that about Azer?"

"Me!? You were the one who was all googley eyes for Gohan."

"What!? What on earth are you talking about?" The raven haired teen responded hotly.

"Ever since that freak came to school you've been paying more attention to him and his friends than to me, YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!" The icy blue eyed teenager shot back bitterly.

"So that's what this is about? You're jealous that I like to spend time with Gohan, Kero and Lime? That I'm not just some stupid bimbo that you usually flirt with!?" Videl yelled back.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Azer's cold, heartless eyes glared dangerously at Videl.

"WHAT!? _I'M _A SLUT!? YOU KNOW WHAT; I THINK I'M DONE WITH THIS WHOLE SITUATION!" Videl shot back angrily as she started to walk away.

Azer forcefully yanked her arm causing her to immediately stop, jerking back a few steps. Azer pulled Videl harshly to himself. He grabbed her so hard that she'd more than likely have a bruise.

"This is over when I say it's over." He said venomously as he squeezed her arm even tighter. It was definitely going to bruise now.

Videl, not being a girl to be pushed around, spun and punched Azer squarely in the jaw. "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!"

Azer rubbed the sore spot on his jaw as he glared at Videl darkly. "You'll wish you hadn't done that."

"Whatever." Videl replied as she walked away leaving Azer there stewing in his anger.

Videl opened her jet copter capsule and hopped in, heading towards home.

Azer walked bitterly to his car. He started it up and roared out of the parking lot.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later he walked through the door of his house, threw down the keys, and let out a frustrated yell.

He walked to the back of the house and quietly opened the door to a back room. In the room was an older man, who looked to be about forty-five, lying on a bed with wires and tubes coming out of him. He appeared to be dying. The said man rolled his head to the side.

"How did the date go?" He croaked out.

"Not so well. Instead of cheering her up and getting her closer to me, she got pissed and tried to call off our relationship." Azer replied with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" The blond haired man yelled as he shot up in the bed, but then started coughing horrifically.

"Uncle, please stop. You're going to kill yourself if you don't calm down." Azer replied as he helped the man lay back down.

"Azer, you must take your revenge on her before she gets away. Think of how she humiliated you, how you're family disowns you now, all except for me. Let your anger fester and stew, let it grow and then take it all out on the Satan's." The older man encouraged with swirling dark eyes.

Azer's eyes grew darker as they glazed over with anger. "You're right uncle, now is the time. I must take revenge within the next two weeks. If I wait any longer, my chances will be gone. Gohan is getting far too suspicious and close to Videl. Videl's feelings grow more for him everyday, within two weeks I'll have no chance to even be near her let alone take my revenge."

"That's right Azer. The Satan's time to pay is now. Hercule ruined my life, Videl ruined yours, but you can take the revenge I could not. Take… revenge… for me." He coughed out, and then passed out once again.

Azer's eyes shone with hatred as he whispered, "I promise you Uncle, I will take revenge if it's the last thing I do. Videl will pay."

* * *

-**With Kero and Lime-**

"That didn't exactly go as planned." Kero said as he took hold of his girlfriend's hand tenderly.

"You're telling me. I don't think Gohan loosened up at all. Oh well better luck next time." Lime replied with a smile as she watched Peaches and Gohan talk.

Peaches made her way back over to the couple.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head home now too if that's cool with you guys." Peaches stated calmly.

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks for coming Peaches." Lime responded as she gave the said girl a quick hug goodbye.

"See ya around Peaches." Kero bade with a small head nod.

"See you two later. Try not to have too much fun and be safe if you do." Peaches replied back with a wink causing both teens to blush bright red.

"PEACHES!" Lime yelled out after her, but the girl had already walked away. Peaches turned back around and gave a small wave just before she went through the doors.

"I suppose I should take you home now." Kero stated warmly.

"Yeah, sounds good. Besides I wouldn't want you to get home too late." Lime replied with a soft smile.

Kero walked Lime to her house and made their way to her door.

"Well I'll see you Monday if not before okay?" Kero said and he gave Lime a quick, yet warm hug.

"Alright, are you and Gohan going to spar tomorrow?" Lime asked curiously.

"That's the plan right now, but you never know." The violet eyed teen replied with a smile then added, "I'll try to stop by and see you tomorrow, and if I don't then I'll at least give you a call."

"Wow, I become your girlfriend and all the sudden you call me when you're not able to come see me. I feel honored." Lime slightly mocked.

"Hey that's not very nice." Kero stated as he started tickling Lime's sides.

"K-Kero stop it." Lime scolded as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Alright, fine I see how it is… you don't love me anymore." Kero pouted jokingly.

"I'll see you soon Kero." Lime said as she walked over to give him another hug goodbye.

"Okay, goodnight Lime." Kero bade.

Kero then leaned down and placed a small, gentle kiss on Lime's cheek.

"K-Kero?" Lime said breathlessly as she flushed crimson.

"Goodbye." The messy brown haired teen said staring intently into her teal eyes.

"Goodbye." Lime responded. She watched Kero take off as her hand unknowingly went to her cheek.

**

* * *

**

Upon arriving home Videl noticed that Hercule was sitting in the front room zoning out while watching one of his matches.

"Daddy I'm home and I'm going to bed now." The raven haired teen stated aloud and then headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Sweat pea how was your date? Did he treat you well, because if he hurt you in any way I'll have to lay the smack down on him? I'm not the World Champ for no reason ya know. In fact, I have a special move where I-"

"-No offense Dad but I'm really tired and just want to go to bed." Videl interrupted tiredly.

"Oh well alright then. Goodnight." The afroed man replied tenderly to his only daughter.

Videl walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She glanced over at her wall which had a poster board full of pictures and newspaper clippings of the Gold Fighter as well as Gohan and a few other people or rather suspects. Around several of the Gold Fighter pictures were writings such as, "In my class." "Who are you?" "Hero or Menace?" "Where did you come from?"

The raven haired teen let out a sigh. "One day, maybe one day you'll tell me who you really are." Videl said aloud and she changed into some shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

She crawled into bed and began to think over the nights events. _'I don't think I want to be with Azer anymore, especially after what happened tonight. I should really break it off with him soon.'_ She reached over with her hand and took hold of her wrist, the same wrist which Gohan had held. _'What is going on with me and Gohan? Am I actually beginning to feel something for him, something more than friends? I think I'll just wait things out and see.'_

With that Videl fell into a sound sleep.

**

* * *

**

_The Gold Fighter stood before Videl extending his hand out, "Want to go flying?"_

_The raven haired teen excitingly accepted. She let the Golden Warrior wrap his arms around her waist and soon the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach appeared. They lifted off and flew into the night sky. Stars shone all around them as he led them higher and higher into the sky. He came to a stop and Videl spun in his embrace to face him._

"_Will you tell me who you are?" She asked softly._

"_You already know who I am." He answered as he started to close the gap between their lips._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **SMACK!!!**

Videl awoke with a frustrated sigh. **_"You already know who I am."_**Echoed loudly in her head.

'_That voice sounded so familiar. I really need to stop having these dreams. This time I almost kissed the Gold Fighter or rather he almost kissed me. Maybe I should go see a shrink?' _-Videl shook her head forcefully- _'Ah what am I thinking. See what you do to me you stupid glow worm. I hope I see him today, because then I can talk with him about- Crap, its _ _7:45am__ already I have to be at school in thirty minutes!'_

Videl rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom to shower. After a quick shower she dressed in her usual attire, black biker shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. Of course one couldn't forget her gloves, boots, or pigtails.

She ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast the maid had already set out for her, picked up her backpack and ran out the door. Yelling a quick goodbye to her father and the maid who made her toast, Reina.

* * *

RING! The school bell rang aloud just as Videl made it into her seat.

"Gosh Videl you're awfully late. Usually you're here about ten or fifteen minutes early." Erasa noted with a surprised expression.

"I know, but I made it on time. I woke up late." Videl replied as she gathered her textbook.

"Everything alright Videl?" Gohan chimed in with curiosity.

"Uh yeah, shouldn't we be focusing on class now?" Videl answered as she pointed to the teacher who walked in a about a minute ago.

This caused Gohan to raise a questioning brow as he glanced at her. _'Something is definitely up with her. Maybe I can get her to talk to me about it.'_ Gohan thought as he too opened his textbook.

About ten minutes of class had passed when a note landed on Videl's desk. She opened it to read…

**Videl I'm really sorry about Friday night, can we talk about it? I really don't want to give up on us yet. Please, I miss you Videl.**

**-Azer**

Videl let out a sigh, _'Great, he picks now to be all nice again. I guess a talk couldn't hurt. I mean technically we are still going out.'_

She scribbled something on a piece of paper, and fake yawned with the note held securely between her fingers, but showing enough that Azer, who knew she would write back, could grab it. They had passed notes this way before so it wasn't unusual for either of them.

**Okay Azer, but only to talk. How about we eat lunch together and talk then?**

A dark smirk appeared on the light brown haired teenager's face. _'Gotcha.'_

**

* * *

**

"Hey Videl, do you mind if we sit with you today?" Gohan asked referring to himself, Kero and Lime.

"Uh well actually I was planning on eating lunch with Azer." Videl started but then saw Gohan's face drop and without knowing why she added, "But you're welcome to come anyways."

"I think it's about time everyone ate together." Erasa piped up with a smile.

"Alright then, let's go." Lime added as they made their way to the lunch tables.

Azer took hold of Videl's arm from behind. "Hey Videl, I thought we were going to eat lunch alone today?"

"Sorry Azer, but I guess plans changed." Videl responded somewhat shortly.

"Look Videl… I'm really sorry about what happened. Can we at least try for this week? Then if things don't work out we'll go our separate ways. Please Videl. I really don't want to give up on us just yet." Azer apologized. _'I should get an award for that act, god I'm good!'_

Videl let out a sigh, how could she say not to that plea?

"Alright Azer, but only for this week do you understand? You have one week to convince me that we should stay together. ONE WEEK." The raven haired teen said with authority.

"Thank you Videl, I promise you won't be _sorry._" The icy blue eyed teen replied with an unknown glint in his eyes.

Videl and Azer caught up to the others, namely, Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, Lime and Kero, and went to sit down at the table which the five were currently sitting at.

Gohan was chowing down his food as usual, while others were taking their time and talking.

"Hey guys, Kero was just telling us how his double date went. It's quite hilarious. You should hear him tell the story." Sharpner laughed as he thought of Gohan with a date.

"No thanks, my stupid meter is already full for the day." Azer replied coldly, not intended at Sharpner, but rather Kero.

"Oh gee Azer, I never knew you're 'stupid' meter filled up just because you looked in the mirror." Kero mocked back.

Azer's face dropped as rage began to overtake his features. "Shut up loser."

"Azer knock it off, we're here to have lunch and these are my friends, so if you want to eat with me today than you had better shut that pie hole of yours!" Videl screamed in frustration.

"Excuse me!? Who the hell are you to boss me around you little b-"

"Azer I swear to you if you finish that sentence you won't have a face left to look at!" Gohan interrupted as he rose from the table, his chair falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"So what Son you think you can take me? Bring it on nerd boy." Azer shot back venomously.

"Azer I swear you had better stop this right now or-" Videl started angrily.

"Shut the hell up would you!? No one wants to listen to your bi-" Azer interrupted hotly but was cut of by a hard punch to his jaw.

"If you want to fight with someone your fight's with me." Gohan said as he withdrew his fist from the air and walked around the table.

Azer, who had been knocked down by the sudden punch, stood and regained his balance.

Rubbing his jaw with his hand he taunted, "Is that all you got?"

Gohan's eyes flashed teal for a brief second as he drew near to Azer.

Gohan then moved with a little more of his speed, within no time he was behind Azer taunting back in his ear. "Not even close."

Azer turned around and threw a sucker punch at Gohan, or at least tired to. His fist went through nothing but air as the saiyan skillfully and easily dodged it.

In the process Gohan grabbed onto Azer's fist and just looked at it. "Oh was that supposed to hit me?"

Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never and I mean NEVER seen Gohan fight, let alone act this way. Gohan was actually…winning.

"You son of a b-" Azer started to spit out but Gohan interrupted once again.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not very nice." Gohan interjected while shaking his index finger back and forth.

Azer charged at Gohan, fake threw a punch and then did a round house which actually hit but didn't knock him down like Azer had hoped. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Neither have you." Gohan responded as he actually got into a fighting stance.

The two teens were deaf to the screams from their friends, okay so Gohan's friends, telling him and Azer to stop fighting. Other screams and yells could be heard from the gathering crowd.

Kero exchanged looks with Videl and Sharpner as he spoke, "Why are we just standing around? We have to stop this fight before it gets out of hand! Videl help me stop Gohan, Sharpner can you take Azer?"

"Yeah, Oh man it looks like their ready to get serious!" The long blonde haired teen responded as he watched Gohan and Azer take fighting stances.

However they missed their most opportune time as the two fighters had already charged back at each other. This time however Azer had taken Gohan by surprise and tackled him to the ground where he briefly started to try and punch Gohan.

Gohan didn't let that last long however as he turned the tables and quickly became the one with the advantage. Gohan was just about to lay one to him when he felt hands on his arms and waist pulling him off his target.

"GOHAN KNOCK IT OFF MAN!" Kero yelled as he powered up as much as he could without being noticed by Videl and the others in order to hold him back effectively.

Gohan still held a look of rage in his eyes as he somewhat struggled to get free. Part of him wanted to beat the living tar out of Azer and the other part was screaming at him to regain his senses so he didn't blow his 'cover'.

* * *

Sharpner had Azer pinned to a table where Erasa and Lime had jumped in to help. Granted neither of the girls were very strong, but it still helped since how Sharpner was just by himself.

"Azer you idiot what are you doing? Calm down!" Sharpner yelled as he tried to calm down probably the only teenager he feared.

* * *

Videl and Kero managed to get Gohan a good distance away from Azer; however they were still in eyesight of the said idiot.

Videl leaned closer to Gohan and said in a soft quiet voice, "Gohan, please, calm down."

* * *

Azer couldn't hear what was being said but definitely did NOT like that HIS girlfriend was so close to his enemy.

'_She's my girlfriend! She should be by my side not over there with HIM!'_

"VIDEL! YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Azer yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

Gohan, hearing Videl's calm voice finally got control of his emotions and glanced down at Videl meeting her emotion filled light blue orbs.

He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Videl but I couldn't stand to hear him insult you. I won't tolerate it."

Videl nodded her head in understanding and replied, "Thanks, but you really shouldn't have gotten into a fight with Azer."

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go, uh, help Sharpner." Kero said excusing himself rapidly.

The two didn't really even hear Kero leave as they were still in trance with each other.

"And what would you have had me do? Just do nothing and let him insult you?" Gohan said slightly frustrated.

Videl was taken back by Gohan's emotions. _'He… he was standing up for me?'_

Neither noticed how close they were to each other. Videl's hands were on Gohan's chest and they were less than a foot apart.

The sleeves on Videl's shirt had slid back a bit due to the position of her arms and the bruise on her arm from where Azer had forcefully grabbed her was now apparent.

Gohan saw this and asked, "Videl what is that bruise from?"

Videl immediately looked at her arm and the hurriedly removed them from Gohan's muscular chest and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt.

"It's nothing Gohan, just a bruise. I get them all the time. I am a fighter you know." Videl replied, but the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"Alright then, let me take a look." Gohan responded protectively.

"Why do you care? Look Gohan it's no big deal alright." Videl told with a firm voice.

"I care because you are my friend Videl." Gohan answered as he began to move and walk away.

"Gohan wait!" The raven haired girl called out after him.

The half saiyan paused in his steps and waited for Videl to catch up.

"Gohan I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to people caring about me that's all. I mean sure my dad's supposed to, but he's too busy with all his fans and those stupid fan girls." Videl stated with downcast eyes.

Gohan did something surprising as he briefly placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Videl if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

That unfamiliar feel came back when Gohan touched her again, and Videl simply gulped and nodded her head.

"Well we've still got about twenty minutes, would you like to eat lunch with me on the roof?" Gohan offered sincerely.

"Sure that sounds nice." Videl replied as she followed Gohan to the school roof.

* * *

Kero had made it over to where Sharpner was still holding back Azer.

"Sharpner, has he calmed down any yet?" Kero asked upon arrival.

"No, not yet." Sharpner replied in between Azer's yells at Videl.

"Maybe this will help." Kero said and then threw a punch into Azer's stomach.

Azer, who wasn't expecting that at all had the wind knocked out of him as his legs buckled causing him to now sit on the ground.

Kero kneeled down to Azer's level and spoke quietly into his ear, "Now, here's the deal Azer. You and I both know that we don't get along and that's okay, but things are going to be different from now on. You are going to leave Videl alone as well as my girlfriend Lime. If I see you near either of them then things aren't going to be so pretty. What you saw today from Gohan is only the tip of the iceberg, if even that much. Do I make myself clear?" Kero threatened quietly into Azer's ear.

Azer replied by spitting into Kero's face. "Whether you like it or not, Videl is still my girlfriend and I will do what I want when I want with her."

Kero wiped Azer's spit from his face.

"Very well then Azer, very well." Kero said with a sigh as he stood up his knee just happened to come in contact with Azer's jaw.

"Lime, Erasa, are you two okay?" Kero asked as he made his way over to the girls.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Sharpner whined before the girls could answer.

"Sharpner," Kero called catching the said blonde by surprise. "Thanks."

Sharpner's eyes widened slightly and then he responded, "You're welcome."

Kero just glanced at Lime with his piercing violet eyes and she knew exactly what that meant. She walked over to him and gave him a hug then they proceeded on their way leaving Erasa and Sharpner alone to talk.

"Sharpner that was really brave of you to pull Azer away like that." Erasa complimented.

"All in a days work." The long blonde haired teen boasted proudly.

"You're so full of it." Erasa joked back.

"Hey come on." Sharpner pouted jokingly.

"Sharpner, you have a cut on your arm, it's bleeding." Erasa stated as he pointed to the blood running down his arm.

"Aw man, I just bought this shirt."

"Let's go get that cleaned up." The ocean blue eyed girl said as she took hold of Sharpner by the wrist dragging him to the nurses office.

"But Erasa you know I hate nurses!" Sharpner yelled as he tried to get away.

"You're such a baby. Fine, I'll clean it myself." The short blonde haired girl said as she left to go get the first aid kit.

Not five minutes later she returned with the kit in hand. Sharpner surprisingly stayed put and didn't run off like usual.

"Now let me see your arm." Erasa commanded and Sharpner did as he was told.

Erasa cleaned the cut with peroxide and put some Neosporin on it and wrapped his arm with gauze.

"There all better." Erasa said as she threw away the dirty items and put the kit back together.

"Nu-uh only a kiss makes it better." Sharpner replied without hesitation.

Erasa let out a small smile that said you're-hopeless and leaned down to place a small kiss on his arm. However Sharpner had other plans, as he lifted up her chin with his hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Erasa's eyes widened at first, but soon closed as she enjoyed their kiss. Sharpner pulled back to see a bright red Erasa.

"What was that for?" Erasa asked barely above a whisper.

"Because I've been an idiot for far too long." Sharpner responded sincerely. "Erasa would you like to go out with me?"

"A-Are you s-serious?" Erasa asked disbelievingly.

"Completely" The brown eyed teen replied. "I never noticed how you felt for me until about two months ago. Erasa you've been one of my best friends since we were young. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it and stop being such a jerk."

"Sharpner, I… yes!" Erasa cheered as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty uneventfully. Azer sat in a different seat, not wanted to be around Gohan and Videl, regardless of Azer's attempts, would not sit with him.

On Videl's way out of the school she was suddenly grabbed as taken into a small, dark room.

Azer turned on the lights and walked over to Videl in a stalking manor.

"I've tried to be nice Videl, but now things are complicated and I can't have you running around with Gohan anymore." Azer said as his eyes swirled with rage.

"Azer what are you talking about? If this is how you are trying to convince me to stay with you then you're a bigger fool than I thought." Videl responded hotly.

Azer then did something Videl never expected, he slapped her hard across the face.

Raising a hand to her cheek, Videl glared daggers at Azer. "That's it, it's over Azer!" She said angrily and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Azer called out heatedly as he grabbed her bruised arm causing Videl to yelp in pain unwillingly.

Azer then threw a hard knee to Videl's stomach resulting in her having the wind knocked out of her as well as to fall to the ground.

Azer grabbed Videl by the hair forcefully yanking her head up to look in his cold, lifeless eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up. You will remain my girlfriend or else your little friends are going to mysteriously start getting seriously injured if not killed. Not only that, but you are going to keep your distance from Gohan and his friends. If you don't then I'll kill him. Get it? Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan, the world champion and hero!" He spit in her face. "What a joke."

With that he threw a few more punches to her sides and walked out.

* * *

Gohan walked around the corner to see Azer leave an unused room and grew curious. Azer happened to see him and pointedly walked over to him.

Gohan of course wasn't worried one bit and stood his ground.

"Gohan" Azer said as if it was poison. "You better stay the hell away from my girlfriend."

"Or what Azer?" Gohan responded not wanted Azer to think he had the advantage or that Gohan was scared.

"Or else your best friend and his tramp of a girlfriend might not be around to see graduation." Azer said darkly and the turned his back on him and left.

Gohan waited till he was sure Azer was gone and then went in to the room.

What he saw took him fully by surprise. There he saw Videl curled up on the floor, unmoving

He immediately ran over to her.

"Videl!" Gohan called out worriedly. He kneeled down beside her.

"G-Gohan? You… you have to get away from me." Videl said as she struggled to stand up.

"Get away from you? Videl what are you talking about I'm not going anywhere." Gohan replied as he took Videl into his arms causing her to rise with him.

"Gohan please you can't be here. Please just leave me alone." The raven haired teen said as she broke free from his embrace.

"V-Videl? What's going on?" Gohan asked with pleading eyes.

"JUST LEAVE GOHAN!" Videl screamed at him.

"O-okay" Gohan responded with a sigh as he left the room and made his way to the roof.

'_Maybe Gohan will leave you alone, but the Gold Fighter won't.'_ Gohan thought as he transformed and waited until he could see Videl's jet copter leaving the school.

"Hopefully they'll be some crime today so I have an excuse to talk with her." Gohan said aloud as he stealthily followed Videl's copter.

He then noticed two cars speeding down the road shooting as they did so. Right away he noticed Videl drop down in her jet copter and follow the assumed to be robbers.

Videl was hovering above the cars trying to figure out the best plan of attack when the Gold Fighter flew down and stopped the cars before she even had a chance to do anything.

Before she could even land the cars were on the side of the road out of harms way and the thieves were tied up next to the cars with the bags of money and what looked to be jewelry towards the back of the cars.

Videl landed her jet copter and walked over to the Golden Warrior.

"Hey." That was all she said, it wasn't happy or sad. It was just an emotionless hey. Not even a hint of frustration.

"Why Videl, what are you doing here?" Gohan questioned in a fake voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Videl responded still emotionless compared to her usual fiery self.

'_Man something must really be bothering her.'_ Gohan thought as he gazed at Videl.

"Videl you see that building over there?" Gohan asked as he pointed to the tallest building around.

"Yeah." The raven haired girl answered.

"Meet me over there." The Golden Warrior replied as he flew to the said building.

'_Come on Videl, follow me please. Please follow me.'_ Gohan thought as he flew to the building.

He landed and went to the edge to sit down. He saw Videl enter her jet copter and start to lift off. At first it appeared that she wouldn't follow him, but then she turned around and flew to the said building.

Upon landing Gohan walked over to her door and once she cut the engine he opened it for her.

He extended his hand which she took and hopped down.

"Videl we're friends right?" The golden haired warrior asked bluntly.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?" The light blue eyed girl questioned.

"Videl, I'm going to get straight to the point. You're not yourself and I'm concerned. Is everything alright?" Gohan asked in a sincere voice.

Hearing the concern in his voice Videl decided that it would be okay to share some things.

The raven haired girl let out a sigh and began, "Actually no, everything's not alright. In fact, things are pretty messed up right now."

"What happened?" The black gi wearing half saiyan asked with concern. He motioned with his hand for her to sit down, which they both did.

"Lots of things. I guess it started when I went to the movies with my boyfriend. When we were at the movies there were also a group of my friends there too. They were on a double date. I know it shouldn't matter but I was actually a little bit jealous. They are all my good friends, but one of them, Gohan, he was there with this other girl. No big deal right?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well I kinda got a little bit jealous of her. I'm not really even sure why. I don't really like the guy. Anyways, I confronted him about it and he said he hadn't even met her until that night, which I totally believe him."

"Okay" Gohan said wanting her to know he was listening. _'Videl was jealous of Peaches? But she just said she doesn't even like me. Great, way to go Gohan.'_

"Anyways, I started to wonder why I was with my boyfriend, Azer, and I kinda decided that I didn't want to be with him anymore."

'_YES!'_ Gohan thought to himself.

"However, he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my arm…" Videl paused to lift up the sleeve on her shirt revealing her bruised arm. "…and told me 'it's over when I say it's over.' I punched him and left."

"That sounds like a good thing if you ask me." The Gold Fighter interjected.

"Yeah well, maybe, but today things got even worse. He apologized and pretty much begged for another chance, which I gave him, but then at lunch things got out of hand and we started to fight, but then my friend Gohan stood up for me and stopped Azer from calling me some really bad names. Anyway, a fight broke out between the two of them. Gohan appeared to have the upper hand, though I didn't even know he could fight.

His best friend Kero and I broke up the fight and held him back, while Sharpner, another one of my friends held Azer back. After that I kind of forgot about Azer and ate lunch on the roof with Gohan. He's a really great guy and cares a lot about his friends.

Here is the bad part. After school, I gather up my things to leave for the day, but as I was walking down the hall I was grabbed into a dark room. My _boyfriend_ turns on the switch to reveal himself. We fight a little more and then I tell him it's over, but he slaps me hard across the face."

Gohan unknowingly clinched his fists as he listened to her tell the story.

"He kneed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me, grabbed my hair so I was forced to look in his cold eyes, and then he threatens me saying that if I don't stay with him as his girlfriend he is going to start hurting my friends, then he says that if I go near Gohan that he'll kill him. He punched me in the sides a few more times and then left.

Gohan came in I guess about five minutes later and I yelled at him telling him to leave me alone. I was only doing it to protect him, but I think I really hurt his feelings. He even gave me a hug and tried to comfort me, but I still just yelled at him. I don't know what to do now. I don't want Gohan to think that I don't care about him anymore, but I can't be around him either." Videl finished with eyes downcast and heavy with emotion.

"Wow, do you want me to take him down for you?" Gohan suggested playfully.

Videl let out a small hopeless laugh and replied, "No, I'm sure I'll figure something out. What do you think I should do?"

"This Gohan guy, you said he's your friend right?" The golden haired saiyan asked already knowing the answer.

Videl nodded in reply.

"And you said he held his own against your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, but Azer is a really skilled martial artist, he wasn't going full out today." Videl explained with a worried expression.

"Okay but even so, did Gohan have trouble defending himself?"

"Well no." Videl answered as the thought over the fight. _'In fact, he looked like he was holding back.'_

"You say you don't want him to think you're ignoring him now correct?" The golden warrior asked leading into his final point.

"That's right? What are you getting at?" Videl asked realizing he was leading somewhere.

"Why don't you tell your friend Gohan what happened. Everything, well at least everything about Azer, I'm sure it would be quite awkward to tell him you were slightly jealous of his date. Tell him and see what he has to say. At least that way he knows why you're avoiding him and perhaps he will know to avoid you too, so he doesn't put you or your friends in a bad situation. He might even have a better idea." His teal eyes barely visible through his mask, locked onto hers.

'_Man it's weird talking about myself in third person.'_

For the first time Videl noticed she could barely see his eyes through his mask. They were teal but what was more intriguing to her is that they were familiar.

"You have teal eyes." She stated suddenly catching Gohan off guard.

He blushed but thankfully his mask covered it. "Uh, yes, I do." He replied not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Suddenly realization washed over Videl.

She stood up and yelled in surprise. "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

"Wha! What!?" Gohan returned with equal volume shock evident on his face.

"Teal eyes and blonde hair it has to be you." The raven haired girl stated firmly her eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Videl what are you talking about?" Gohan asked truly confused.

"When I was younger, I was held hostage by a robber when a boy came and rescued me. He had the most vibrant teal eyes I have ever seen." Videl finished with a blush.

"T-that was you!?" Gohan yelled shocked as she was. He then started into her light blue orbs. "It was you!"

'_Now I know why her eyes are so familiar!'_

Suddenly Videl flung herself into his arms taking Gohan by complete surprise.

"I never got to thank you properly, so thank you." Videl said as she released him.

"Y-you're welcome, Videl." Gohan replied back timidly.

"Well I should probably head home now. Thanks for the advice Gold Fighter. I think I'll take it and tell Gohan what happened." Videl thanked as she started to walk towards her jet copter feeling lighter than before.

"Alright, I'll see you later Videl." The golden warrior bade as he walked her to her jet copter.

"Bye Gold Fighter."

"Goodbye Videl." Gohan said as he shut the door gently.

He then took of himself towards home, but not before flying next to Videl for a little bit.

"I can't believe the Gold Fighter is the same person who saved me when I was younger. Erasa isn't going to believe this. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, she teases me enough about him as is. I sure hope Gohan isn't mad at me. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow." Videl spoke aloud to herself as she flew towards her home.

What events lay ahead for Videl and friends? Say tuned and find out.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Well that chapter wasn't as long right? Hopefully that was about the right length for you all. It wasn't even half the length of the previous chapter. As usual I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter. I work hard on this story and only hope that it pleases the readers._

_Thank you so much for the support you have and are showing me. It really means a lot to me and gives me encouragement to write. Please continue to read and Review._

_­-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

­_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Yet more threats are made as things heat up between Videl, Azer and Gohan. A startling discovery is made and some young teenagers have a fateful encounter. This is a chapter you won't want to miss.

* * *

Videl- "Wow I kind of got beat up and didn't even defend myself. Isn't that out of character for me?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Yeah it is, but you were sucker punched and didn't exactly have a choice. Besides you didn't fight back because you wanted your friends to be safe not because you were scared."

Videl- "Oh okay, that makes sense I guess." -drags Peaches out from behind curtain- "I still don't like her though."

_Samurai Girl- _-Face widens in shock- "Videl, be nice, it wasn't her fault. She won't bother you anymore, I promise."

Videl- "If you say so." -reluctantly let's Peaches go-

Peaches- "That girl is insane I say!" -runs away as fast as she can-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Hehehe well now that was fun."

Videl- "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen in the next chapter."

_Samurai Girl-_ -smirks knowingly- "You'll just have to wait and find out."


	10. Final Conflict

A/N: Wow, I am simply amazed by the support you all are showing me. I truly thank you for your reviews. Once again I received a record breaking number of reviews for the previous chapter, 13 in total. Thank you to... xXpunkkcoRXx, Shippostail, lord lazy pants, **Shiva the Sarcastic** (who has reviewed for every chapter), Hybrid thing, ShadowMajin, Jeppe7, Legend, X-Danni-G-X, Goku's Gurl, gsk, and dbzfan952.

I can't say thank you enough. For those of you who have ever reviewed to this story, I truly and sincerely thank you. – SamuraiGirl7

**Disclaimer: **"Hey Vegeta if you say the disclaimer again, I'll put you in this chapter." -author says with a smirk- "What makes you think _I_ would want to be in this pathetic story?" -Vegeta retorts then walks away- Suddenly a saiyan with tall, pointed, black hair sneaks out on stage. "Hey you people, yeah you. The author doesn't own Dragonball Z." -Vegeta whispered then walks back behind the curtain and sits down.- -author smiles widely and replies while walking away- "I knew you'd do it." A loud grunt could be heard echoing through the air.

Chapter 10- **Final Conflict**

* * *

Azer, was he always the person you know him to be today or did something or someone alter his personality and change him into what he has become? This hot headed teen that has little control over his temper and has taken down anyone in his path without remorse was not always this way. In fact, one might even say he was once an honorable and nice boy, but that all changed one day four years ago. However, before that information is disclosed another important detail of this story must first be made known.

A light brown haired, icy blue eyed teenager age seventeen crawled out of bed in a hurried pace. A loud constant ringing could be heard throughout the house, a noise that only meant one thing. His uncle was in trouble.

Azer quickly threw on some clothes and rushed into the back bedroom to see his uncle lying in the bed weakly.

"Azer" The dying man called out quietly.

"Yes Uncle, I'm here. What do you need?" He asked with concern and worry in his voice.

"Azer, it seems l-life will g-grant me no more d-days t-to l-live." The older man struggled to get out.

"What are you talking about!? The doctors said you should have at least three more weeks!" The teen yelled with a tone full of emotion.

"Azer you must t-take your revenge on the Satan's. I won't be a-around to see that glorious d-day, but still you must. Don't ever forget what t-they've done to you, to me. Your f-family banished and disowns you! They sent you to live with m-me your dying uncle!

From t-the day you got here I trained you in what you needed for revenge. I g-gave you the tools and weapons for success. Now, you are ready. T-There is no more left to teach you. I h-have n-nothing left to o-offer."

He paused to cough painfully. The teen noticed his cough now contained blood.

'_He's coughing up blood! NO!'_ The icy blue eyed teen though as he watched his uncle with sad eyes.

"Uncle please, save your strength. You can't die yet!" He exclaimed with emotion.

"A-Azer listen to me, remember what I've told you. Always remember your hatred, let it be your strength and drive for revenge. Let it fuel you… and then… revenge will be… yours. Take c-care boy. Remember your p-promise… you promised to t-take revenge… f-for me." The man suddenly fell silent.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Azer screamed as he shook his uncle trying to wake him up but to no avail.

_-_

_A woman drove up to what seemed to be an old, isolated house, getting out of the car she made her way to the house, knocking hurriedly on the door. The door opened to reveal a man in a wheelchair with a scowl firmly planted on his face._

"_Hello Katsu." The woman with brown hair and blue eyes greeted in a sorrowful tone._

"_What do you want Tiya?" The wheelchaired man questioned anger lacing his voice._

"_Please Katsu, hear me out." She pleaded with emotion filled eyes._

_An impatient look was her reply._

"_Katsu, you remember my son…" She paused and pointed to her car where a boy around age thirteen sat in the passenger's seat. "The family demands he be banished from the dojo. I was hoping that… perhaps… you would take him."_

"_Banished?" The man bellowed with a sinister laugh. _

"_Please Katsu, the family demands this." The brown haired woman pleaded._

"_Can he fend for himself?" He interjected not really caring what she had said before._

"_Yes, he just needs a home." The woman said with tears forming in her blue eyes._

"_Banished son living with his outcast uncle, I like the sounds of that. Fine. I'll take your outcast son, but what I do with the boy is no longer your business. You leave him here today and you give up your right as his mother. I'll raise him how I see fit. Do you understand?" _

_ His words pierced the woman's heart for she knew exactly what he meant by those words. He was going to make Sakazu a weapon for his own purposes and revenge._

_Tears started streaming down the woman's face. "I… I understand. Thank you brother."_

"_Four years." He began glaring up at her with a faced laced with disgust. "I'll look after him for four years, after that he's on his own."_

_The woman gave a small nod. _

"_Oh and Tiya, I'm not your brother anymore, remember." The man named Katsu retorted spitefully._

_Tears still poured down the woman's face as she walked to the car. She paused and wiped away her tears before opening the door._

"_Sakazu, you're going to live with your uncle for a few years. Be good and respect him. You're a guest in his house."_

"_Mother, why do I have to leave? Why can't I stay at the dojo with you and father?" The boy asked harmlessly._

"_I'm sorry son. I love you." She stated as she bend down to embrace her son. "Now, your uncle is waiting."_

"_Will I see you again Mother?" The boy questioned quietly._

"_I don't know son, I don't know." She gave him a small kiss on his forehead as her hand traced his face. "I love you my son."_

"_I love you too Mother." The boy replied as he grasp onto his mother for what could be the last time._

"_BOY! COME HERE!" The wheelchaired man on the porch shouted._

_The mother and son broke apart sharing one last glance with each other before the boy turned and walked to his new life._

-

"Uncle no." Azer cried out as he started at his uncle's dead body.

He fell to the floor crying, his back against the bed bracing him.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me? Why now?" He cried out.

-

"_Why are you in a wheelchair Uncle?" The boy asked curiously._

"_Because someone broke my back in a fight." The man spit out venomously._

"_Who broke it?" The boy questioned innocently._

"_Hercule Satan" The man replied anger filling every word._

-

"I swear Uncle, revenge will be mine." Azer spoke aloud. His wiped his tears away as his eyes burned with anger and hatred. His face hardened and his jaw tightened.

He rose from the floor and tightly wrapped his Uncle in a black blanket. He walked outside the isolated house with a shovel in hand and began to dig a grave towards the back of the house underneath a familiar tree.

_-_

_A huge tree shaded the land as a boy, age thirteen, stood in a fighting stance. _

"_Like this Uncle?" He questioned looking over at the man in the wheelchair._

"_Yes Sakazu, like that, only spread you feet farther apart and balance." The man replied looking over his form._

"_Yes, sir." The young teen replied as he did as he was told._

"_Your weapon." The wheelchaired man said as he tossed the young teen a black sheathed katana._

"_You mean it Uncle?" He asked excitedly but then regained his calm composure. "Thank you sir. I will use this katana skillfully."_

-

Azer paused to walk inside the house and drink some water. On his way to the kitchen he glanced up at the wall there he saw a black sheathed katana.

'_I'll use that weapon to take revenge. The same one my Uncle trained me in.'_ Azer thought as he continued on his way to the kitchen.

He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 9:16am, school had already started.

* * *

­**-At School-**

The first class of the day had already passed, Azer was still no where to be seen.

Videl looked over at Erasa and quietly asked, "Hey Erasa, do you want to switch seats with me today?"

Erasa shot the girl a questioning look before happily agreeing.

The raven haired girl rose from her seat earning a small, almost unnoticeable glance from a certain jet black haired teenager and promptly swapped seats with Erasa.

Gohan still didn't look directly at her, but only glanced through the corner of his eyes.

Videl opened her folder and took out a fresh piece of paper as the teacher walked in the classroom.

The raven haired girl scribbled down a few things and was trying to get Gohan's attention subtly, however that was not something to be done so easily.

She tried clearing her throat forcefully. No reaction.

Then she force coughed calling out Gohan's name in the process. Still nothing.

Finally she ripped off a tiny piece of the paper and threw it directly at his head… still no reaction.

'_How engrossed in school can he be!?'_ She thought frustrated.

Finally the teacher turned away to write something on the black board. That's when Videl took her opportunity and smacked Gohan up side the back of the head.

He let out a small yelp and glanced over at Videl with a what-was-that-for expression. She let out an exasperated sigh and struck her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration while shaking her head slightly. Videl picked up the piece of paper and pointed to the writing, then at him, next to her eyes, and lastly once again to the paper.

Gohan's face lit up as he finally got the point. "You want me to read that? You could have just said so ya know." He asked quietly.

Videl's palm once again found her forehead with a sigh. "It's called stealth Gohan or do you _want_ to teacher to yell at us for talking in class?" She questioned aggravated.

His face lit up with realization again as he mouthed, "Oh". He looked at her paper to read what was written.

**Can we talk at lunch? I have something I really need to tell you. **

Gohan took out his own paper and replied.

**Okay let's meet on the roof.**

Videl looked over at him and met his deep onyx eyes, offering a small smile. Gohan smiled in return.

'_I wonder what Videl wants to talk about?'_ Gohan thought before realization struck him once more. _'Duh stupid she wants to talk to **Gohan** about her **situation**.'_

**

* * *

**

Gohan was already waiting on the roof by the time Videl arrived. He had already started eating because well, he was hungry.

Videl looked over at Gohan with a small half smile tugging the corner of her mouth. Immediately her expression changed as she sat down next to him and decided to get straight to the point.

"Gohan, the other day, when you came in the room and I was lying on the floor… the day I yelled at you…" She paused and glanced over at him. Seeing him nod in confirmation she continued, "…first of all I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I have something I need to explain to you."

Videl proceeded to recap all she had told the Gold Fighter, minus a few parts about Gohan, specifically his date. About ten minutes later she had told Gohan everything of _importance._

When Videl finished Gohan unexpectedly took her in his arms the same as he did the day she was attacked by Azer.

Videl's eyes widened and her body tensed as a blush made its way onto her face.

"Videl, I promise Azer won't get away with that." He paused to pull back slightly so he could look into her light blue orbs. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Even if Azer _did_ decide to attack me, he wouldn't get very far. I know it doesn't make sense right now, but I promise I'll tell you in time."

Videl pulled closer to Gohan saying, "I know. What should we do?"

Videl released Gohan and took out her meal since she has yet to eat anything for the day.

"Just be yourself Videl. For some reason Azer isn't here today, but I want you to be careful anyways. Try to avoid me if Azer is back in school tomorrow. Our best option is if Azer doesn't know that you told me." Gohan responded wisely, as if he had put some thought into this situation.

"Yeah, right… just be myself. I think that's easier said than done when you know someone is threatening to hurt those you care about if you even talk to them." The raven haired teen retorted.

"Hey, at least we have today without having to worry about him, right?" Gohan encouraged.

Videl just smiled and thought, _'Why are you so nice Gohan?' _

**

* * *

**

Another shovel full of the Earth was removed and set aside as the hole continued to become deeper and deeper. It was finally ready, his uncle's grave. A small formation of rocks served as the tombstone.

The light brown haired teen's stomach let out a growl so he decided to take another break, this time to eat. Sweat poured off him as he rose from the hole in the ground. Once fully out of the hole he turned and stared at his efforts…

-

"_Sakazu no man should have to live with the shame the Satan's have caused you." His uncle stated strongly._

"_But Uncle Katsu, why should I hate them for what they've done? If I had only been trained properly I wouldn't have lost. It's my own fault." The boy called Sakazu replied honorably._

"_Sakazu think of what that Satan girl has done! Your family now banished you and it all began with HER!" Katsu began to yell._

"_Yes, but she didn't know what would happen this isn't her fault." Sakazu defended, putting his own pride aside._

"_Think back to that day Sakazu! REMEMBER IT! REMEMBER YOUR SHAME!" The wheelchaired man yelled with anger as he forcefully grabbed Sakazu's shirt and shook him._

_Katsu released him as the boy closed his eyes and did as his elder had commanded. Before him flashed the images of **that day** and also from events there after. When he opened his eyes again they no longer held the innocent look of an honorable boy, but rather the look of hatred._

"_Yes, that's it boy. Let your hatred consume you. Harness it, use it, let it be your most powerful weapon. Hate them. Hate the Satan's!" His uncle encouraged as he faded into the night shadows._

-

Azer eyes flashed flames as he drank the last sip of water from the glass in his hand. Without warning he suddenly crushed the glass in his bare hand letting out a frustrated and angry yell.

"AHHHHH!"

The shattered glass didn't even affect him, nor did it cut his vulnerable skin. He opened his hand and let the rest of the shattered glass fall to the floor.

He walked into the back room and pick up his Uncle's body from the bed. Walking back outside he laid the body in his newly dug hole, or rather, Katsu's grave.

"I swear Uncle, no matter what, I _will_ avenge you." With that he began to shovel the dirt back into place, forever sealing his promise to Uncle.

_-_

_A fifteen year old teenager, who was now fully trained in the art of swords ranging from a simple knife to a katana, looked at the man before him._

"_Sakazu, you have learned all I have to teach in the art of swords, now it is time for your transformation to become complete." Katsu began as he unsheathed a katana._

"_I'm ready." Sakazu replied, his voice now deeper and… darker. He bowed his head and kneeled before the man._

"_Arise, and take with you a new name and this sword. Your name is now Azer Yakine and this very sword, your identity, your weapon." The wheelchaired man said as he lightly tapped the long sword on his nephew's right shoulder._

_Sakazu lifted his head and replied, "My name is Azer Yakine and my purpose is revenge. This sword shall be my tool, but my **hatred**, my **weapon**."_

_His uncle's face spread into an evil grin as he placed a hand on Azer's shoulder._

"_Now the real trial begins. Videl is currently enrolled into _ _Orange__ Star High, you have two years to get her to trust you and become your girlfriend. This is a crucial part of your mission. Do you understand?" The older man questioned._

"_Understood, mission accepted." Azer replied as if he were a soldier._

-

Azer placed the last shovel full of dirt in place, took one last look at the grave, and walked back inside the house. He pulled the katana down from its spot on the wall and stared at it. His grip tightened on the handle as he yanked it out of the black scabbard (sheath). He gazed at the blade and then started to practice with the sword. About three hours later Azer had finished his "training", sweat pouring off his body once more.

The light brown haired teen went to take a shower and rinse off the days work. After his shower he sat cross legged on the floor and began to meditate, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

­**-Lunch time the next day at school-**

Azer was back in school today as if nothing had happened. Though Gohan fully knew about what Azer had threatened, he hadn't made any attempts to confront him…yet.

The bell rang signaling lunch for the day. As everyone started to file out of the room a certain half saiyan grabbed a certain icy blue eyed teen's arm, causing him to stay back while everyone else exited the room.

"Come with me." Was all Gohan said as he walked out of the class and made his way to the roof.

'_Alright Gohan, you've intrigued me. I'll play along.'_ Azer thought as he followed Gohan silently.

Gohan opened the roof door and walked out, Azer following.

Without warning Gohan grabbed Azer by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"I've been watching you Azer. Watching the way you treat Videl." Gohan paused to look up and meet Azer's cold eyes with his own anger infused eyes. "I promise if you don't leave Videl alone you'll have a much bigger problem than you can handle. My patience is running out Azer, you have until tomorrow to leave this city."

"Are you done yet?" Azer barked as he stared at Gohan.

A flash went through Gohan's eyes as he released Azer, however, he wasn't going to let Azer walk away without his point getting across.

"My business isn't with you Gohan, so if you want to live then you had better leave and never threaten me again." Azer replied calmly yet full of anger and began to walk away.

"Azer!" Gohan called out angrily.

As soon as Azer turned to face him, Gohan threw a ki enhanced punch to his stomach resulting in Azer crumpling to the ground.

"Perhaps you didn't understand me." Gohan lowered to meet Azer's lifeless eyes. "You have no idea who you're messing with. I am not someone you want to piss off, trust me. If you value _your_ life, then you will leave this city by tomorrow." Gohan finished in a commanding, authoritive tone.

Azer tried to speak, but no words came out.

Gohan inched closer to Azer's ear and whispered. "You're not as tuff as you think you are. I bet right now you're finally starting to feel the real effects of that punch. Don't worry; it should stop hurting in about two hours. As I said, leave Videl alone."

Gohan was about to stand up when Azer did the only thing he could at the time, spit into Gohan's face.

"S-sc-screw y-you!" Azer managed to breathe out.

"You don't want to cross me Azer." Gohan said standing to his full height. He then walked through the door he came out of and continued with his day.

Azer remained on the roof unmoving for the next thirty minutes when he could finally stand up Azer rose with hatred boiling over.

"For that Gohan, Videl will die." Azer said aloud while clutching his stomach as his eyes burned with flames of hatred.

* * *

The day had turned overcast as the rain lightly poured down upon the Earth. School had ended and regardless of Gohan's offers, Videl refused to be walked home. She had hopped in her jet copter to fly, but the weather proceeded to get worse developing to the point where flying was unsafe. Videl landed in an open space and capsuled her jet copter.

"Of all the stupid days for it to rain!" Videl yelled as she ran into a coffee shop across the street. "I guess I'll just wait it out." She said quietly with a sigh.

She proceeded to the counter to order a cup of hot tea.

"It looks like this storm is gunna last a while." The bubble gum chewing waitress said while she made Videl's tea.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Videl replied. She paid the lady, thanked her, and took her tea and sat down in a corner booth.

* * *

Meanwhile, a light brown haired teen had returned to his home, dressed in black, and grabbed a black sheathed katana from the counter where it had been set out the night before.

"This storm is perfect. The time is now." Azer said aloud as he prepared himself for the day he had been waiting for so long.

* * *

At that same time, a Golden Warrior had landed at his house. He de-transformed and went to his favorite spot in the house, the kitchen. Upon entering he noticed a note on the fridge.

**Gohan,**

**Goten and I went over to Bulma's for the evening. If you want to come over you're more than welcome, if not there is a roast in the oven. Don't forget to do your homework. We should be home around ** **9:00**** call Bulma's if you need anything.**

**Love,**

**Chichi and Goten**

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and thought, _'Why not?'_

He transformed once again and took off towards Bulma's. Not long after he knocked on the back door.

"Capsule Corp, we don't accept solicitator's so you'll have to leave now." A young voice echoed through the communication device.

Gohan raised a brow and pushed the intercom button, "Uh, I'm not a solicitator."

"What's the password?" The voice stated.

Gohan pressed the button again, "Excuse me?" he asked with a laugh.

"What's the password?" The young voice replied once more.

Gohan was just about to speak when another voice was heard in the background.

"TRUNKS HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO ANSWER THE DOOR!?"

"But Mom, I didn't let 'em in." The young voice replied back to the woman.

'_Bulma and Trunks'_ Gohan thought with a smirk.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma called out in that motherly voice.

"Okay, Okay!"

A loud buzz was heard and Gohan grabbed the handle and walked into the warm home.

Trunks immediately pounced on him saying, "Oh Gohan I didn't know it was you at the door!"

A loud clearing of the throat came from behind them. Trunks let go of Gohan and stood before him with his head down.

"I'm sorry for not letting you in sooner Gohan." Trunks apologized.

Gohan glanced at Bulma who was standing there with arms crossed.

"It's alright Trunks; just listen to your parents next time." Gohan replied earning a wide smile from the young boy.

"Hey Gohan, do you want to play with me and Goten?" Trunks asked with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe later, I was hoping to spar with your dad for a bit."

"Oh, okay." Trunks replied disappointed. But soon went on his way to find Goten and get into who knows what.

Bulma walked over to Gohan and gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you again. Vegeta is where he ALWAYS is, in the gravity room." The blue haired woman said while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Bulma. By the way, are my mom and Goten here?" Gohan asked curiously because he hadn't seen Goten with Trunks.

A loud voice came from the kitchen saying, "I HOPE YOU FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK BEFORE YOU CAME OVER!"

Bulma pointed a thumb over her shoulder and at the kitchen door. "Does that answer your question?"

Gohan let out a small chuckle and replied, "Yup."

The half saiyan went to his room at C.C. and changed into a different gi. He wouldn't want to ruin his costume now would he? He was wearing a navy colored gi with a red sash. (A/N the same one he wore when he was training for the World Tournament with Goten.)

Entering the gravity room a rough voice called out.

"About time you got here boy."

"It's good to see you too Vegeta." Gohan replied as he powered up to super saiyan. "If it's alright with you, let's skip the introductions."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, but powered up to super saiyan none the less. "What's eating him today?" Vegeta mumbled.

Both warriors charged at each other, clashing at the knees. Gohan was the first to respond as he threw a punch at Vegeta.

Vegeta blocked that punch and countered with a roundhouse to the ribs. Gohan barely blocked the roundhouse with his right forearm as he launched an energy blast at Vegeta with his left.

Vegeta was struck by the sudden blast, but wasn't knocked down. He merely responded with his own, larger blast to Gohan's stomach. Both men were knocked apart taking a quick breather.

"Well someone's got some spunk today." Vegeta commented much to the dislike of Gohan.

"Oh shut up _Veggie_." Gohan retorted bitterly.

Vegeta powered up even more than he was and began his attack on Gohan once more. The two clashed in the air exchanging kicks, punches, blocks, and energy blasts. Surprisingly to Gohan, Vegeta had the upper hand. Vegeta landed a two handed hit to Gohan's back sending the half saiyan to the ground.

"Someone's been slacking off in their training." Vegeta stated with a smirk.

"Oh really Vegeta then what do you call THIS!?" Gohan yelled as he began to power up to Super Saiyan two with a fierce yell.

If possible Vegeta's smirk only grew. _'Now, to see how far I've really come.'_

Gohan's eyes were more intense than before as lightning swirled around his body. The two saiyans charged at each other again, exchanged blows once more. Vegeta was no longer holding back and the fight seemed to be even for a while, but after a few good blows from Vegeta, Gohan got serious.

Gohan charged at Vegeta yet again, kneeing him in the stomach, and then knocking him over the head with both hands locked together at the fingers. He then phased under Vegeta as he was falling and kicked him back up into the air. Once again Gohan phased behind Vegeta, this time, doing a roundhouse to the said saiyan sending him to the ground yet another time.

Amazingly Vegeta got up and glared back at Gohan. Vegeta's clothes were ripped and torn in various places as well as Gohan's. Both were scraped and slightly bruised and bloodied.

'_Wow, Vegeta really has been training hard. I figured that blow would take him out. Guess I can't underestimate him.'_ Gohan thought as he watched Vegeta rise in the air to his level.

The two saiyans had been fighting for about two hours now, neither really budging an inch. Gohan still wasn't fighting at his fullest, on the contrary Vegeta was. Gohan was going to win this fight.

* * *

­**-Back with Videl­-**

Two hours had passed since Videl entered that coffee shop, and now she was tired of waiting for the rain to stop. The weather had lightened up enough she could leave. She decided that instead of flying home in her jet copter, she would walk.

Videl had walked out of the coffee shop and made her way through the city towards her home. It was only about a three mile walk from the coffee shop where she stopped and she needed some time to think anyways.

As Videl walked she thought she heard someone calling for help down an old alley. Being Videl, she immediately ran down the alley to see what she could do to help.

"Where are you!?" Videl called out as she wandered down the darkening alley.

"Right here." A deep voice echoed sending chills down her spine. Videl turned around to meet icy blue eyes.

"Azer?" Videl started to grow nervous, but wasn't entirely sure why.

Azer smirked as his eyes darkened even more. He threw a quick, easily blockable punch at Videl to get her attention.

"What the heck!?" Videl shouted as she jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

Azer wasted no time in charging at Videl. She blocked the first two punches he threw at her and landed a kick of her own. That wasn't enough to keep him away though. Azer charged once more this time, increasing his speed. He managed to land a hit to the stomach and a punch to the face.

Videl however, wasn't that easy to take down. She began to fight back with everything she had in her. Her moves were smooth and fluid more than enough to take down any robber or villain she came across, but Azer was a different story. He had been training for four years, just for this day, studying her style, her moves, everything.

The fight continued Videl holding her own until Azer elbowed her hard in the ribs with a ki enforced attack causing a few to break. The raven haired girl let out a cry of pain as she clutched her side. Azer wasn't done with his assault yet though, no, not even close. Azer grabbed Videl by her shirt threw her into the brick wall, again, Videl let out a painful cry.

Azer had paused his assaults to speak.

"Does the name Sakazu Hiroshimo sound familiar?" Azer questioned the bruised Videl.

"What, why do you care?" Videl replied wiping away some blood from her mouth.

Azer didn't like her reply though and instead punched her in her hurt side.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He yelled angrily.

Videl, seeing as she had no other choice responded. "Yes, he was my opponent the first year I won the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Azer cocked his head to the side and drew near to the vulnerable Videl. His lifeless eyes bearing into Videl's as he spoke, "Yes, I am."

Videl's eyes widened in shock, "What? Sakazu?"

"You ruined my life Videl, now I'm going to ruin yours." Azer replied coldly.

"What!? How did I ruin your life?" Videl responded hotly.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW! FINE!" Azer yelled in frustration, but ceased his attacks.

"My family's dojo was one of the best known and prized dojo's in all of Japan. I was the most skilled pupil of all those my age. I had won the World Tournament for the past three years; no one could even challenge me. Then _that day_ happened." Azer began.

FLASHBACK

"_Welcome to the final round of the Junior Division World Martial Arts Tournament. Today we have a special match up as the former junior division champion, Sakazu Hiroshimo, faces off against new comer, Videl Satan." The blond haired, dark sunglasses wearing announcer began as the crowd applauded loudly._

"_This is Videl's first time ever competing the World Tournament, but so far she has been able to advance to the finals without a problem. Let's see who the victor of this amazing match will be!" The announcer said as the fighters made their way up the steps of the arena._

"_Good luck Videl." Sakazu greeted with a bow and then took his fighting stance._

"_Same to you." Videl replied with a bow of her own, also then proceeding to drop into her fighting stance._

_The match began as both kids charged at each other. Videl was the first to land a blow much to the surprise of Sakazu. He stumbled backwards, shock evident on his face._

"_I guess that just because you're a girl doesn't mean I can go easy on you." The boy responded as he wiped away the trickle of blood escaping from his lower lip._

"_I never asked you to." The raven haired girl replied smugly._

_The fight continued but Videl had the upper hand the whole time. Sakazu never even landed a punch. Videl completely ruled the arena and appeared to be dragging out the fight._

"_STOP MESSING WITH ME!?" Sakazu yelled in frustration._

_Videl turned and charged at the boy. The boy threw a punch at Videl who immediately ducked under it and threw one of her own at his midsection._

_Sakazu then spun around trying to land a kick to the girl's side, but once again, hit nothing but air. His anger started to boil over and his attacks grew more fierce, however, still only one of them actually hit his opponent._

_The one that did hit was enough to cause Videl to lose her balance and slide to the edge of the ring. Sakazu charged in for his final assault, a hard kick to knock the girl out of the ring. Videl quickly recovered and dodged just in time. The momentum behind that kick was enough to carry Sakazu out of the ring landing directly on his face in the grass below._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen… Videl Satan is your new Junior Division Champion!" The blond haired announcer spoke into his mic as he raised Videl's hand high into the air._

_Sakazu was appalled, how could he have lost? She was a nobody!_

END FLASHBACK

"You see Videl, you were a nobody! That was the first tournament you had ever entered, you weren't supposed to win, let alone humiliate me! I ONLY HIT YOU ONE TIME DURING THE ENTIRE MATCH!" Azer yelled angrily.

"So all this is because you lost the stupid match!?" Videl breathed out confused and angry, still clutching her side.

"No Videl, not even close." He began again. "After that match, the one I was supposed to dominate, the dojo started loosing business like crazy. The family blamed it on my loss at the tournament. I was one of the best students, and I lost to a first time competitor and a girl at that.

My family was known for its honorable and highly skilled martial artists, but that all fell to the ground when one of their prized pupils lost the title, which had been held for three years prior, to a competitor who never existed before that day! My family still welcomed me at that time however; it wasn't until later that I would be banished.

Three weeks after the business started to fail my grandmother fell ill with an unknown disease. She died, two weeks later. A month after that, my father's cousin was eaten by a freakin' dinosaur. Finally, one week and two days after he died, my grandfather was in the dojo praying to the gods when a tile fell from the ceiling and killed him."

Videl looked at him in confusion.

"My family claimed I was cursed because I had lost the tournament, that I had lost my honor and the gods were punishing me, so they banished me from the dojo. I was sent to live with my Uncle Katsu, who was in a wheelchair, also outcast from the dojo. Apparently he was the one of the competitors the year your father won the World Martial Arts Tournament, title. In that fight my uncle clearly had the advantage, but then by some fluke mistake your idiot of a father slipped, resulting in him ducking underneath my Uncle's final punch. Your father was on the edge of the ring already when he had slipped, but somehow managed to stay on.

He then took the opportunity of having my Uncle off balance and flipped him over his shoulder and out of the ring. However, your loser father didn't actually get him fully out of the ring, but rather right on the edge. My Uncle landed back first right on the edge of the concrete arena, resulting in him breaking his back and forever bound to a wheelchair.

Nothing ever happened to your dear old dad and he went on to win the title of World Champion. It wasn't all bad though, because you see, my Uncle completed my training and also trained me in the art of swords." Azer finished his story as he pulled something from behind his back.

A black sheathed katana.

Videl's eyes widened in fear. She was having enough trouble as is; now he had a sword. This was bad.

**

* * *

**

Gohan and Vegeta continued their endless assaults on each other when abruptly Gohan paused in the air, completely dropping his guard. He felt a familiar ki spike suddenly.

'_I know that ki, but who's?'_ Gohan thought as he racked his brain for who that ki belonged to.

Vegeta not knowing why or even caring that Gohan had stopped took advantage of the situation and charged at the super saiyan two hitting him squarely in the jaw, causing Gohan to go flying into the ground.

Gohan was still racking his brain when Vegeta hit him, suddenly it clicked.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed out causing the older saiyan to pause in his attacks.

"No Vegeta." The spiky haired full blooded saiyan responded smugly.

"No, not you, Videl is in trouble. I have to go!" Gohan said hurriedly as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going brat?" Vegeta said while phasing in front of Gohan. "This fight's not over yet."

Gohan gritted his teeth and punched Vegeta with full strength in the stomach successfully knocking the saiyan unconscious.

Stepping over his body Gohan said, "Now it is."

Gohan ran through the house yelling at Bulma that Vegeta needed assistance in the G.R. and with that he was out the door and took to the skies toward Satan City.

'_Hang on Videl, I'm on my way!'_ Gohan thought as he flew as fast as he could towards the city. Videl's ki was dropping and fast.

* * *

-**Back with Videl and Azer-**

"I was going to let you live, but your little boyfriend changed my mind about that." Azer spit as he drew near to Videl.

Videl rose to her feet and once again took a fighting stance. Her side burned, but that didn't matter now, it was either, win or die.

Videl clinched her fists and charged. She ducked under the first swipe of the blade and spun around to kick at his legs, Azer was expecting this dodged by jumping into the air, spinning while doing so and taking another swipe at Videl, this time making contact with her left forearm.

Videl held in the cry of pain and recovered in time to see Azer charging at her. Videl spun around, narrowly missing the sword piercing her body, and kicked Azer in the back sending him into the same wall he had thrown her into earlier.

"Well, well, well, it would seem you have a little spark left in you after all." Azer mocked as turned around to glare at Videl.

Once again Azer attacked, this time he faked a swipe with the sword and preformed a roundhouse kick to her broken side. To top it off he quickly spun low and sliced both of Videl's calves with his katana.

Blood dripped off the end of the blade. The rain began to pour hard, just as it had done earlier that day.

Videl didn't have time to think as she stood again. To be on the ground was as good as dead. Pushing through the massive amounts of pain Videl tried again to attack Azer.

She drew near to Azer managing to dodge a few swipes of the blade, when close enough she head butted him causing him to stumble back in surprise. Videl grabbed the handle of the katana and spun so his hand and the sword were both under her right arm.

She was about to jam his forearm just below the wrist into her arm forcing him to either drop the blade or break his arm, when suddenly…

**

* * *

**

Gohan flew faster than he had in years; he had to make it there in time.

'_Please Videl hold on, I'm coming. Please hold on!'_ Gohan thought as his fists clinched tighter.

'_Don't give up Videl, I won't let you die.'_ Gohan thought as he felt Videl's ki drop even more.

**

* * *

**

… Azer head butted Videl in the back of her head causing her to stumble forwards. With one motion as Videl was falling Azer ran the sword up Videl's back following her spinal cord.

Blood spilled everywhere mixed with the heavy rain. Videl let out a death defying scream as her back was filleted open. She was cut so deeply that parts of her spinal cord were showing.

'_I'm going to die.'_ Videl thought as her eyes filled with tears.

She fell to the ground with a thud, blood, her blood swirling around her.

Azer kneeled next to the dying girl looking directly in her eyes he spoke, "I never liked you Videl. I spent two years getting you to trust me just for this night. It's a sham-"

Azer's sentence was interrupted as a cry came from above.

Azer looked up to see… the Gold Fighter?

Gohan descended down into the alley. His golden locks defying gravity and the rain. This teal eyes burning with anger directly into Azer's blue ones.

"I told you that you didn't want to piss me off!" Gohan yelled in anger.

"Who the hell are you!?" Azer retorted.

Gohan reverted back to his normal self, eyes glaring at Azer's the whole time never once loosing their fierceness as teal turned to onyx.

Shocked flew across Azer's face. "GOHAN!?"

A certain pair of light blue orb's widened before finally closing for what she presumed was the last time. _'I k-knew it w-was y-you.'_ She thought before her world went totally black.

"I told you, you had no idea who you're messing with." Gohan spit out venomously.

Gohan then transformed directly into super saiyan two with a yell. His hair turned golden and his eyes shone teal. Lightning began to form and spark around his body as pieces of the ground beneath them rose and shattered in the air.

"Y-You're the Gold Fighter!?" Azer said in surprise and shock.

Gohan pushed the button on his watch as his clothes transformed from the battered blue gi to a black one, with a yellow sash and wristbands. Black and yellow boots to match and a black mask appeared on his face all in a matter of a second.

Gohan glanced back at Videl then at Azer.

Azer looked like he had seen a ghost. Fear washed over him for the first time in many years. His eyes grew as large as saucers. He knew this was the end of the road.

"Your time for justice is now!" Gohan yelled as he charged in to fight with Azer.

Azer was definitely skilled with swords, but against a VERY pissed off Super Saiyan two, the guy didn't stand a chance.

Azer swiped the sword at Gohan, but Gohan merely raised his forearm, catching the blade in front of his face. Azer's eyes widened once more and Gohan's shone through the mask bearing into to his.

Gohan then powered up, shattering the blade to pieces.

'_I don't have time to be toying with him! Videl is going to die if I don't end this now!'_ Gohan thought, sensing Videl's ki drop deathly low.

Out of no where Kero appeared on the scene in a police squad car.

'_Good at least Gohan is in the Gold Fighter disguise.'_ Kero thought as he jumped out of the car.

The policeman looked over at the Gold Fighter then at Videl. He noticed the shattered sword on the ground but the handle still in Azer's hand.

Gohan raised his fist and punched Azer with enough force to knock him out for a week. Azer flew into, or rather through, the brick wall of the alley, completely unconscious.

Gohan immediately phased over to Videl which whom Kero was already next to.

"Gohan you have to get her to the lookout. I'll handle things down here." Kero said as he glanced at Gohan hurriedly.

"I didn't kill him." Gohan said as he scooped Videl's bloodied and broken body in his arms.

Without another moment passing he took off with more speed than he knew he possessed up to the lookout.

Only about two minutes had passed by the time he made it up to the top.

He passed Korin's tower on the way and the old, wise, white cat, who was standing near the edge with his wooden cane, went flying backwards into the opposite wall.

"The kid sure can fly fast when someone's life is on the line." Korin's gruff voice echoed through the tower.

"Uh, a little help here." Yajirobe called out from inside a huge pot, just his legs were sticking out the top.

Gohan landed on the lookout Popo, who was watering the flowers outside, looked up to greet him when he noticed Videl's bloody body in his arms.

"Oh my." Popo whispered raising a hand to his mouth.

"DENDE!" Gohan screamed so loud that part of the floor beneath him cracked.

Dende and Piccolo came running out from inside the lookout. The three of them exchanged looks knowing exactly what they meant.

Gohan gently laid Videl's body on the ground.

"Dende you have to heal her now! SHE'S STOPPED BREATHING!" Gohan yelled frantically. His heart wrenched and twisted.

'_You can't die Videl.'_

* * *

Author's Note:

_I know I'm horrible for cutting it off there, but hey, you can kill me later. Well I told you it would be a chapter you wouldn't want to miss. It came out similar to how I had it in my head, but not quite the same._

_That should answer all of your questions about Azer and his past with the Satan's, but if not feel free to send me an e-mail or note about any questions you might still have. I know his family seemed like they might have overreacted, but he was from a very honorable and skilled family, a family who believed that once he lost the tournament, he lost his honor and was cursed._

_Thank you all so much for reading, I sincerely hope you were able to enjoy this chapter and finally see the revenge unfold before your eyes. I hope it was to your liking. _

_Please continue to Review._

_-Samurai Girl­_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Find out if Videl lives or dies and how Gohan reacts to it. How will his life change because of this one incident? The only way to find out is to keep reading.

* * *

Videl- -eyes bulge in shock- "YOU LEFT IT THERE!?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Yup"

Gohan- "Well does she live or die!?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Uh, read the next chapter when it comes out to find out?" -Backs away slightly as Gohan turns Super Saiyan-

Gohan- "YOU COULD COMPLETELY CHANGE MY LIFE AND YOU JUST SAY WAIT AND FIND OUT!?"

_Samurai Girl-_ -gulps nervously- "G-Gohan, calm down please. If you kill me now, you'll never know what happens."

Gohan- -let's out a sigh and powers down- "Fine, but you better not take too long."

_Samurai Girl-_ "I promise I won't!" -runs to computer to start writing next chapter-


	11. Healing Hearts

A/N: At least, I'm still alive! YAY! Oh wait, ahem, anyways, due to the overwhelming demand for the next chapter; I busted my butt to get it out and to all of you. Therefore without further ado I give you chapter 11.

**Disclaimer:** -Vegeta walks on stage- "She still doesn't own the show so bug off." _'Maybe I'll be in this chapter now too.'_ -thinks with a smirk while walking off stage-

_**Previously on Growing Up, Gohan Style:**_

_Gohan landed on the lookout Popo, who was watering the flowers outside, looked up to greet him when he noticed Videl's bloody body in his arms._

"_Oh my." Popo whispered raising a hand to his mouth._

"_DENDE!" Gohan screamed so loud that part of the floor beneath him cracked._

_Dende and Piccolo came running out from inside the lookout. The three of them exchanged looks knowing exactly what they meant._

_Gohan gently laid Videl's body on the ground._

"_Dende you have to heal her now! SHE'S STOPPED BREATHING!" Gohan yelled frantically. His heart wrenched and twisted._

'_**You can't die Videl.'**_

Chapter 11- **Healing Hearts**

* * *

The small, green guardian of Earth immediately extended both his hands out over the lifeless body before him. Soon a soft, golden yellow glow surrounded Videl's body as Dende tried to heal the girl that he wasn't sure he could heal. 

A few excruciating seconds passed with Videl showing no signs of healing in the slightest. Gohan had begun to pace back and forth, but his eyes never left the girl he had become so fond of the past few months.

A minute had passed, and still nothing, no wait, slowly Videl's blood started to disappear along with her cuts, scrapes and bruises. She had once again started to breathe and color returned to her now warm skin. Videl was completely healed, but her eyes remained closed.

Gohan calmly walked over to the girl and took her in his arms. A single tear slid down his cheek as the realization that Videl was going to be alright sunk in.

Gohan looked over to Dende and asked nervously, "Why isn't she awake?"

His reply however did not come from the guardian of Earth, but rather his long time, white caped and turban wearing friend, Piccolo.

"She's unconscious Gohan. Though Dende healed her, her body still has its own work to do."

Gohan nodded in understanding and glanced back at Videl.

"Why don't you take her into one of the rooms here and lay her on a bed to rest." Mr. Popo suggested to Gohan thoughtfully.

"Wonderful idea Mr. Popo." Dende chimed in happily.

Piccolo laid a hand on Gohan's right shoulder exchanging knowing glances with the Saiyan.

Gohan carefully picked Videl off of the Lookout floor and took her into one of the many rooms the Lookout contained ever so gently laying her in the bed and tucking her underneath the soft sheets.

Gohan brushed a few stray hairs out of Videl's face, thinking, _'I'm glad you're alright Videl, really glad. I almost lost you today, but I'll do my best never to let that happen again. Sleep tight Videl.'_

With that thought Gohan walked out of the room. He didn't go far however, instead of joining the others or getting something to eat, he simply sat down outside the door and began to meditate.

An hour had passed and the weather cleared with the rain finally stopping its assault on the Earth below. Gohan stood up and poked his head through the door taking a quick glance at the still soundly sleeping girl. Seeing that everything was alright he closed the door and took his seat on the ground once more.

Piccolo came by about five minutes later pausing to talk to Gohan.

"Has she awakened yet?" He asked in his always present, strong voice.

Gohan let out a sigh and replied, "No, not yet. She's okay, right Piccolo?"

"Yes Gohan, she's alright. As I said before her body has its own work to do now. She'll wake up in time. Now why don't you come have something to eat? You've got to be hungry." Piccolo offered know the saiyan's stomach had to be raising chaos, after all, it was dinner time.

"Thanks Piccolo, but I think I'll pass. I want to make sure that I'm right here when Videl wakes up." Gohan responded slightly surprising his tall, green friend.

'_She must mean a lot to the kid for him to skip a meal just to sit outside her door.'_ Piccolo thought as he looked at the young man before him.

Another forty-five minutes passed and Gohan decided to check in on Videl one more time. This time instead of just peeking through the door he decided to enter the room. He pulled a chair from the desk nearby and sat down, gazing at the raven haired girl before him. After a few minutes of just gazing at her, Gohan cast his eyes downward in thought.

Videl's eyes started to flicker open and two light blue orbs began to slowly focus and take in her surroundings.

'_Where am I?' _Videl thought groggily.

She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned to get a better look at whatever it may be.

'_Gohan?'_ The raven haired teen thought curiously.

Flashbacks from earlier that day went through her mind in a matter of second. Videl sprang up into a sitting position taking Gohan by complete surprise.

Gohan ended up falling out of the chair he was in from shock.

Videl had reached around to feel her back with her right arm breathing in deeply.

'_But how? I know I was dead or at least going to die. There's no way the doctor's could have fixed me…could they? I don't have any bandages or cuts or anything! What is going on!?'_ Videl thought in a matter of a few seconds while Gohan gathered himself up off the floor and slowed his racing heart.

"VIDEL, you're awake!" Gohan called out with enthusiasm.

Videl leapt the rest of the way out of bed and rushed into Gohan's arms. Gohan blushed like mad and fumbled around for a split second before finally wrapping his own two arms around Videl. Unwillingly, Videl's eyes began to tear for she knew, by all means, that she should be dead right now.

"Uh, Videl, why don't you sit back down?" Gohan suggested tenderly though he wanted nothing more than to continue to hold the raven haired beauty in his arms.

Videl wiped away the tears in her eyes and pulled back from the unruly haired saiyan taking a seat as suggested.

"How am I still alive right now?" Videl asked awestruck and with wide eyes.

"I'll explain that in just a little bit, but first, how are you feeling?" Gohan questioned concerned.

Videl blinked a few times in a surprised anime kind of way and replied, "Oh, uh, I suppose I'm fine. I mean I feel tired and sore, pretty much like I was hit by a trunk, but… great." _'Alive never felt so wonderful.'_ Videl thought briefly.

Gohan released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Good, I was worried there for a while." Gohan said with a sigh of relief.

Another flashback occurred in Videl's mind. In an instant her eyes widened in shock and she suddenly stood up point a finger at Gohan almost disbelievingly.

"Y-YOU'RE THE GOLD FIGHTER!" She somewhat accused still shocked.

Gohan sprang back a few feet and looked at her with eyes wide as dinner plates. _'She was still conscious when I did that!? Oh man! I guess there's no use in lying to her, besides I wouldn't want to do that anyways. I don't want to hide anything from her, not anymore. Here goes… I hope she doesn't kill me.'_ Gohan gulped at his last thought.

Gohan calmly replied, "Yes, yes I am."

Videl's jaw dropped open.

"Wait, after all this time with me chasing you around trying to figure out who you are and you avoiding my like the plague, not to mention proposing a "truce" and becoming friends, you're just going to tell me like that!? Just like that!?" Videl replied shocked and slightly frustrated.

"Uh… yeah." Gohan responded with a shrug of the shoulders and a please-don't-kill-me look.

"GOHAN SON!" Videl yelled as she chased the now evading Gohan around the room.

Gohan ran around the chair he had been sitting on, then the bed, next the small table, and of course the open space as well. Videl, regardless of her prior pain and soreness, was closing in on the saiyan.

"You owe me an explanation Gohan!" Videl bellowed as she continued her pursuit.

"Please calm down Videl, I promise I'll tell you everything!" Gohan exclaimed in return still running as if his life depended on it.

Unfortunately for him, the room wasn't big enough to evade the raven haired girl chasing him. Gohan was just about to jump up and over the bed, putting some distance between him and Videl, when she lunged and grabbed his right leg. Gohan tripped due to the sudden weight and Videl held on tightly, there was no way she was letting him get away so easily. Rather than Gohan making it over the bed, he fell on it instead. Videl, who was attached to his leg, tripped due to Gohan's sudden fall and ending up landing directly on Gohan, who had flipped over during fall making him back down on the bed, causing both of them to slide off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow" Gohan stated dumbly.

Gohan went to reach for his head which hit the ground first, but then noticed his hand was being held down my something, or rather someone.

Gohan opened his onyx eyes to meet light blue ones peering back at him. Videl was laying on top of him her head resting briefly on his muscular chest before rising to look at him. A bright blush made its way onto both of their faces, but neither moved. Gohan's eyes were locked onto Videl's caught in a world unseen.

Videl was having a similar reaction locked into a gaze with Gohan. Suddenly it dawned on her the position they were in and she immediately pushed herself up with her hands and moved off him as quickly as she could, her blush increasing in intensity the entire time.

"Uh, um… I…uh." Gohan started to ramble as he picked himself up into a sitting position.

Videl shook her head adding, "Yeah, uh… so, um, about that explanation."

Gohan cleared his throat. "Yeah, right. Um, how about we sit down?" Gohan suggested while pointed to the very bed they just fell off of.

Videl nodded her head in agreement and took a seat on the comfortable bed.

Gohan soon followed her lead and took a seat but chose to sit in the chair he was once in rather than on the bed. Videl spun around so she could see him clearly.

"So, what do you want to know?" Gohan questioned openly.

Videl's face distorted into a look of contemplation as if she was thinking deeply about the question asked to her.

"Hmm, I guess the first thing is… how are you able to fly?" Videl asked with curiosity.

"Uh, that's not exactly an easy question to answer, but basically, hmm, let's see. Well everyone has this energy inside them, and, uh, you have to harness it and push it underneath you, and uh, then you have to control it and um…. Can I answer that one later?"

Videl shot Gohan a you'd-better-not-just-be-avoiding-the-question glare.

"Alright, fine, how are you able to change your hair and eye color?"

"Videl, how about we grab something to eat and I tell you the whole story?" Gohan suggested because, gosh, he was hungry. It was already past seven o'clock and he had yet to eat dinner.

"Gohan" Videl called out in a tone which matched her prior face.

Gohan raised his hands in defense, "I promise I'll tell you everything, but I'm really hungry."

Videl sighed as Gohan's stomach let out a roaring rumble.

"Okay fine."

Gohan jumped up excitedly and took a few steps before immediately turning around and extending a hand to Videl to help her up. Videl accepted the hand as she stood and began to follow Gohan out the door of the room.

"Gohan, where _are_ we?" Videl questioned as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh, this is what was once called Kami's Lookout, but now its Dende's so we just call it the Lookout." Gohan answered as if it should be common knowledge earning him a "what?" look from the teen beside him.

"Uh, here, let me show you something." Gohan stated while extending a hand once more.

Videl looked at his hand, then back at him confused.

"I was going to fly us there, but I guess that would be pretty weird right now. Alright we'll just walk then." Gohan said explaining the reason for his extended hand.

Videl just looked at him flabbergasted. _'He'd take me flying with him?'_

"Come on, it's not that far of a walk anyways." Gohan called out after her noticing she had stopped walking.

Gohan walked Videl down the stairs and to the nearest edge of the Lookout.

"Take a look, but please be careful."

"Alright." Videl replied unsure of what she was about to see as she peered over the edge.

"The place we're at now sits high above the Earth. Dende, is the current guardian of Earth who'll you'll meet in a little bit. Kami was the guardian before him. I know it doesn't make sense right now, and it probably won't for a while, but in time you'll put it all together." Gohan assured her calm and soothingly.

"Gohan" A deep voice called out from behind them startling Videl slightly.

Gohan turned around already knowing who that voice belonged to and said, "Oh hey Piccolo."

Videl also turned to see who the voice belonged to and for yet another time her eyes became wide as saucers.

"He- He's green." Videl stated while unknowingly pointing a finger at Piccolo disbelievingly.

"Videl, this is Piccolo, he gave me my footing in martial arts and he's green because he's a Namekian." Gohan introduced.

"A Namekian?" Videl questioned.

"Gohan, Mr. Popo made some food for you and… Videl." Piccolo stated using Videl's name instead of calling her girl.

"Thanks Piccolo. Well Videl, are you hungry?" Gohan asked in his usual kind tone.

Videl just nodded her head in response taking in everything. _'I have a feeling this is only the beginning.'_

"Don't worry; I don't expect you to remember everything I tell you tonight." Gohan replied and then thought, _'I just hope you still talk to me after tonight.'_

Videl and Gohan ate dinner continuing to discuss things about the Lookout. During that time Videl retold what she could remember of her fight with Azer and what he revealed of his past. Videl also met Mr. Popo and Dende where she learned how she was healed and that he was the one to thank for her being completely healed. After they had finished their meal and thanked and bade goodbye to everyone the two went back outside to continue talking.

"How about we finish the rest of out conversation on Earth?" Gohan asked tenderly.

"Alright, but how do we get down?" Videl inquired innocently.

Gohan offered a small smile and replied, "The same way we got here. We fly."

Videl's mouth dropped open slightly but her eyes quickly turned to those which held excitement.

Gohan smiled widely at Videl's enthusiasm slowly walked behind Videl. He timidly started to wrap his arms around her earning a yelp and startle from the girl.

"This is probably going to be the most comfortable position for you." Gohan explained feeling the need to do so. Or maybe it was just to calm his own nerves.

Videl relaxed and let Gohan wrap his arms around the girl once more. He gently lifted her up and slid his hand under her knees while the other was still wrapped around her back. Videl put her arms around his neck for support.

Videl's heart rate increased greatly and her stomach had gotten that unfamiliar feeling again. She glanced nervously at him and noticed he was just as timid and awkward as she was.

"You ready?" Gohan questioned not wanting to scare her by just taking off.

Videl nodded unable to find the words to answer him. Excitement took over her body and she turned her gaze to the sky.

Gohan gently started to use his ki to push the off the ground and begin their descent towards the Earth below. He didn't want to fly too fast, so he just flew at a nice, slow pace, extending his ki to put a wind barrier around them.

"This is amazing!" Videl exclaimed excitingly.

Gohan smiled widely at her response. "Yeah it's pretty awesome."

It wasn't long before their flight was over and their feet were once again on the Earth. Gohan had flown them to a familiar lake surrounded by meadows and soft grasslands, one of his most favorite spots on Earth. He fished with his father there, trained with his best friend and now was about to tell his life's story to a very important person in his life.

'_I've never felt anything like that before in my life! I wonder if he'd take me flying again. Ah, what am I thinking he wouldn't want to do that.'_ Videl thought briefly while following Gohan.

"What is this place? It's beautiful." Videl commented looking at the surrounding area with what day light still remained.

"This is a lake near my house. I used to come here with my Father fishing and this is also where Kero and I have spent much of our time sparring." Gohan answered with an affectionate look on his face. "Why don't we have a seat and finish our conversation?"

Videl averted her eyes from the breath taking scenery before her and turned her attention to Gohan.

"I guess I'll start that the very beginning and that would be with my Father, Goku." Gohan said starting the explanation of who he was.

Gohan began to unfold his father's past heritage and how he came to Earth as well as his own life starting at Raditz and continuing until he met Videl. Videl just listened trying to comprehend all that she was being told. All in all the conversation took about two hours. Gohan refrained from going into major details for time's sake, but hit on everything important in his life.

Videl sat there dazed, her mind unable to comprehend all the information.

"So, you're only half human?" Videl questioned slowly.

"Yes" Gohan answered tenderly.

Videl was going over all of the information in her head when another question came to her.

"Gohan, my father didn't defeat Cell, did he?"

Gohan looked at the light blue eyed girl before him and slowly shook his head, "No, no he didn't, but your father is still a hero."

Confusion came over Videl's features. "Why?"

"Because he saved my family and friends from unwanted fame." Gohan replied simply earning a small laugh from the girl beside him.

"Yeah but he lied. He didn't beat Cell, you did." Videl stated knowingly.

"True, I was the one to finally destroy that monster and it cost me my father's life, but I am able to live a normal life now because of your father." Gohan commented giving Videl and unsaid security and hope.

"I guess you're right." Videl agreed seeing Gohan's point.

Gohan started to fidget nervously but then decided to just ask the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind the entire day.

"Videl," Gohan called out timidly. "Are things going to be different between us now? I mean, you're still going to talk to me, right?"

Videl smiled sweetly and gazed directly into Gohan's deep onyx eyes, "Of course we'll still talk Gohan. This doesn't change anything."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly an excited grin came over Videl's features.

"Hey Gohan, can I see you go super saiyan?" Videl asked hopefully.

Gohan looked bemused for a second but then grinned widely. "Sure"

Gohan stood and began to slowly power up, "Watch carefully, I'll go as slow as I can." Gohan stated. Sure he could have just instantly changed into a Super Saiyan, but he understood this was all new to Videl and wanted her to see it clearly.

Videl arose and watched with wide eyes as Gohan's jet black hair and eyes slowly started to turn gold and teal. His muscles bulged more than they were before and soon the transformation was complete.

"Wow" Videl muttered as she drew closer to Gohan. Gohan shifted nervously under Videl's gaze as she continued to get closer to him.

"Can I touch it, your hair I mean?" Videl asked apprehensively.

Gohan just lowered his head in reply. Videl ran her fingers through Gohan's golden locks almost unbelievingly.

Gohan felt like lightening was swirling around him with Videl's contact. His heart began to race and he gulped nervously, a blush forming on his face.

"It's soft." Videl replied shocked.

She then realized just how close she was to Gohan and pulled away from him a light blush also apparent on her face.

'_First we fall of the bed and I land on him, then we fly with me in his arms, and now I touch is hair, what is wrong with me today!?'_ Videl thought scolding herself for the feelings she was having.

Gohan de-transformed reverting back to his normal self. As if for the first time realizing it he stated, "Uh Videl, maybe I should take you home now. I'm sure your dad is going crazy worrying about you."

This seemed to stir something in Videl and she replied, "I completely forgot! Dad is busy most of the time, but I'm all he has left and is really protective of me. Good thing he's at a festival held in his honor this weekend."

"Why don't I fly you home, it'll be faster than your jet copter?" Gohan offered warmly.

"Oh, uh, alright." Videl agreed still unsure of the whole situation.

"Videl I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to fly as the Gold Fighter for precautionary reasons." Gohan stated as he transformed and pressed the small button on his watch giving him the Gold Fighter persona.

"So that's how you do it." Videl commented in revelation as he watched Gohan become the Gold Fighter before her eyes.

An awkward silence fell between the two as Gohan took Videl in his arms for the third time that day. He carried her in the same position as before, a bridal like position.

"I'm going to fly faster than before for the sake of time." Gohan put forth warning Videl before he took to the skies.

"That's fine with me." Videl replied excitedly.

Gohan lifted them off the ground and then kicked up the speed. He was going twice as fast as before, but still only about a third of his real speed.

"So is this how you get to school every morning?" Videl asked as they were flying.

"Yup." Gohan replied with a smirk.

"Can you go faster?" Videl asked hopefully.

"Much faster but are you sure you're ready for that?" Gohan questioned concerned.

Videl shot him a glare and Gohan decided that she was definitely prepared for it

'_This __**is**__ Videl after all. Crime fighting, jumping out of helicopters, Videl, of course she's ready Gohan.'_ The half Saiyan thought to himself.

"Here we go." Gohan stated and then kicked it up to about half speed. When he could tell that she was ready for more he increased his speed to three-quarters his full speed.

Videl, who had her arms once again wrapped around his neck, began to grip tighter subconsciously.

Gohan smirked and then suddenly dropped down to the water below. He was flying just above the water, cutting a wake with his ki. Videl let out a faint scream but smiled widely not a moment later. Gohan then took off towards the sky flipping and spinning while doing so. Videl hung on tightly but was smiling in sheer amusement the entire time.

Gohan slowed their pace to about half speed once again.

"That was awesome!" Videl replied excitedly.

"I thought you might like it." Gohan responded with a smile. "Uh, Videl, I don't exactly know where your house is in Satan City, so um, could you direct me there?" Gohan asked sheepishly.

"Oh sure." Videl replied as she noticed that they were already entering the city. Gohan slowed down their pace even more so he didn't miss her house.

'_Wow this was so much faster than my jet copter, and they said it was the fastest one on the market. HA! They just don't have Gohan on the market.'_ Videl thought with a small chuckle at the end.

"Gohan, see that overly huge, show-offy house in the distance to the north?" Videl stated with some resentment and paused to see Gohan nod in head. "That's the one."

"Gosh Videl, that's a big house." Gohan stated dumbly.

As the two drew near Videl said, "Gohan, it would probably be best if you took me directly to my room. It's around the right side of the house, the one with the balcony."

"Yes ma'am." Gohan replied as if he was ordered, but it a happy way.

Gohan slowed down and descended onto the balcony. He gently set Videl down feet first on the balcony beneath them.

An awkward silence filled the air as neither knew what to say.

"Thank you, Gohan." Videl stated breaking the silence.

"You're welcome." He replied sincerely.

"I mean, for everything, not just the flight home." Videl responded genuinely.

Gohan de-transformed completely, and looked directly in her eyes.

"You're welcome. Well goodnight Videl." Gohan bade with a slight bow.

"Goodnight Gohan… I'll see you tomorrow?" Videl stated but as more of an unsure question than a statement.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Take care of yourself tonight and make sure you get plenty of sleep." Gohan voiced, concern still apparent in his voice.

"I will."

"See ya Videl." Gohan said as he transformed back into the Gold Fighter guise.

"See you later…_Gold Fighter_." Videl bade with a wink as she watched Gohan take to the skies heading for his own home.

Videl opened the balcony door to her bedroom and walked inside. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was only 12:47 in the morning.

'_This day has felt more like a week than just one day.'_ Videl thought as she flopped down on her bed.

'_I can't believe everything that has happened today. I get attacked by Azer and should have died, but Gohan saves me and Dende healed me. Then I discover Gohan is only half human, the other half saiyan, and that he's the Gold Fighter and the one who really defeated Cell. Not to mention everything __**else**__ in his life. Oh and he takes me flying! Twice! Man, what a day.'_

Videl pulled herself off the bed and changed into shorts and a tank top for sleeping.

'_I still can't believe that Gohan is really the Gold Fighter.'_

A thought suddenly dawned on Videl.

'_WAIT!? If he is the Gold Fighter than he tricked me into a friendship with him AND he encouraged me to tell __**Gohan**__ what he already knew! I confessed to Gohan that I was jealous of his date!'_

"GOHAN YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!" Videl yelled in frustration.

**

* * *

**

Gohan had left Videl's house and headed straight for his own. On the way he was thinking over the day's events.

'_Today was too close for comfort. If I had arrived five minutes later, Videl would be gone. At least she doesn't have to worry about Azer anymore, none of us do. I'm just glad I was able to get there in time to save her. I don't know what I would have done if she had died._

_I don't understand the feelings I have towards her. I like her, a lot, but I don't know if it's more than that. Maybe I should talk to Bulma about this. I'd talk to Mom, but she'd probably go grandbaby crazy or start talking about her and dad, __**again**__. I obviously can't talk to Vegeta about it, not that he would listen anyways. I suppose I could ask Kero and Lime, but that might be kind of weird. Erasa knows I like Videl too, but she's her best friend and she might try to play matchmaker if I tell her how much I like Videl._

_Really I think the only person who hasn't picked up on it is Videl. Oh and Sharpner, but I'm sure Erasa's mentioned something to him by now. I guess I'll just wait these feelings out and see what happens. Videl just got attacked and almost killed by her boyfriend so I doubt she wants another one right away._

_I'm just glad she's still talking to me after I told her everything. Now she knows who I really am, no more secrets. I just hope she doesn't blow my cover accidentally, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do that. I guess I'll see what tomorrow holds and take it one day at a time'_

Gohan thought as he descended towards his house. He landed, de-transformed and opened the door as quietly as he could because he didn't want to wake his mom and little brother up.

Gohan walked inside and noticed a light on in the kitchen and heard a few voices coming from that room.

'_I wonder who's here at this time of night.'_ Gohan thought while walking that direction.

His question was soon answered as he walked through the door and into the kitchen to see Kero and his mom talking.

"Kero what are you doing here?" Gohan asked curiously.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to see if Videl's alright. I've been here hanging with your mom since about 9:30."

"Oh" Gohan replied in revelation. "Well Videl's fine. Dende was able to heal her. Once she woke up we had a _few_ things to talk about though."

"So she knows now?" Kero asked referring to Gohan's past.

"Yeah."

"Everything?" The messy brown haired teen clarified.

"Yeah, I told her _everything_." The unruly haired saiyan replied.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I'm going to bed now." Chichi began as she rose from the table. "Kero thanks for the chat it was wonderful and _informative_. It's good to hear you and Lime are doing so well. You should stop by more often." Chichi walked over to the sink and placed her tea cup inside.

"I should be thanking you Mrs. Son. It was nice to have someone to talk to while I was waiting for this guy to get back." Kero replied while pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards Gohan.

Chichi walked over to Gohan and gave him a motherly hug. "We'll talk about why you couldn't call to let me know you were going to be out half the night later." Chichi whispered into Gohan's ear, but not in her usual nagging way.

"Good nights boys, remember you have school in the morning so don't stay up all night." Chichi bade as she walked to her room and off to bed.

"So how did Videl take the news?" Kero asked starting where he had left off in the conversation.

"Surprisingly well in my opinion. She's still talking to me and not looking at me like I have three heads, so that's a plus. I even flew her home." Gohan replied to his good friend.

"Wow, you must be scoring some brownie points. You save her life and fly her home." Kero joked with a wink.

"_Kero,_ leave it alone." Gohan warned.

"Relax man, I was just messing with you. You know I wouldn't say anything about how you feel to or around her." Kero defended.

Gohan let out a sigh then asked, "How did you find us in the alley anyways?"

"Oh, I suppose the same as how you found Videl. I felt her ki spike and knew something was up, so I left Lime's and went to the police station to get one of the officers. It wasn't easy convincing them, but I told them Videl was in danger and the chief and I went to find you. I just followed her ki until I lost it, but then I noticed you were at the same spot and followed yours. The rest you were there for." Kero informed as he drank the last of the tea Chichi had made for him.

"What happened with him?" Gohan asked his fists clinching thinking over what Azer did to Videl.

"He's in jail for attempted manslaughter." Kero replied nonchalantly. "The chief saw Videl's body and the shattered sword, but the handle in Azer's hand so he put two and two together, with some help, and realized that the Gold Fighter was there to save Videl and stop the bad guy."

"Well at least Azer will finally atone for all he's done." Gohan stated with relief.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for the dude. I mean, how does someone get that messed up?" The violet eyed teen questioned uncertainly.

"From what I remember of what Videl told me, Azer lost the World Tournament to Videl and his family kicked him out after that. They believed he had lost his honor and the gods cursed him, or something or other, anyways, after that he went to live with his Uncle and from what I could tell, that guy seemed to be the one to mess with Azer's head." Gohan informed answering his friend's question.

"That sucks." Kero replied.

"Yes, but no matter what, Azer still made his own choices. Azer was the one to hurt so many people, including Lime and Videl. No one else can be blamed for his actions regardless of influence. Azer had a choice in becoming what he did and the path he chose was the path of hatred and revenge." The unruly saiyan responded thoughtfully.

"I agree, but it still sucks." Kero relied with a small yawn. "Hey it's really late, do you think your mom would mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Of course not." Gohan replied instantly.

"Oh hey Gohan, Goten decided to sleep over at Trunks'… so uh… do think I could have his bed instead of the couch?" The teen questioned with a please-don't-say-no smile on his face.

"Alright, but you better not pull any pranks on me this time." Gohan warned remembering how the last time Kero slept in Goten's bed, Gohan woke up with tar and feathers all over his body. As if that wasn't bad enough, his little brother and even his very own _mother_ helped!

Kero waved his hands in defense. "No pranks, you have my word." Kero said but couldn't hold in the chuckle at the thought of his last prank on Gohan.

"You still have the picture don't you?" Gohan stated clearly aggravated and annoyed.

"How could I throw such a masterpiece away?" Kero responded innocently.

Gohan let out another sigh and turned off the kitchen lights and headed towards his room. He formed a small energy ball in his hand for light as he walked through the house.

Gohan and Kero changed and crawled into their respective beds.

"Hey Gohan?" Kero called out in the darkness of the room.

"What?" Gohan replied sleepily.

"I'm scared of the dark, do you have a night light?" Kero joked in the smallest voice he could muster.

"Actually yeah, here." Gohan replied as he formed a small energy blast and flung it at the teen knocking the unsuspecting Kero out of bed.

"Hey!" Kero shouted as he fell to the ground. Getting back up on the bed he added, "That wasn't very nice. Someone has his panties in a bunch today."

This comment however didn't work to his advantage as he found another blast heading straight for his face which he barely blocked in time.

Kero decided to lie down and leave Gohan alone…for now.

About five minutes later Kero's voice could be heard again in the room, "Hey Gohan, will you read me a bed time story I can't sleep?"

Gohan groaned commenting, "Grow up Kero." He rolled over and added quietly, "The story books are on the third shelf from the bottom."

Kero let out a chuckle and a wide smile at his friend's response. "But I asked if you would read it to me."

Gohan just chucked a spare pillow at him in response. Their light laughter could be heard in the room.

"Kero you're such an idiot." Gohan commented before flipping on his back once again.

About another minute passed and once again Kero's voice could be heard echoing though the room.

"Hey Gohan?"

"What now?" Gohan groaned out.

"I have a serious question this time." Kero stated making sure Gohan knew to take him seriously. "Where's the bathroom?" Kero heard a frustrated moan from Gohan and added, "No serious though, do you think Videl will tell anyone you're the Gold Fighter?"

"No Kero, Videl wouldn't do that. I trust her." Gohan replied instantly with complete assurance.

"You must really like her to tell her everything, even that you beat Cell and not her father." Kero commented.

"Goodnight Kero." Came Gohan's tired response obviously avoiding the comment.

"Goodnight buddy." Kero replied his own eyes getting heavy as he yawned and decided that it really was time to call it a night. After all it was about two thirty in the morning.

* * *

A few hours later… 7:00am 

Chichi had been awake for at least an hour already making breakfast for the boys. She heard them laughing last night as well as what she presumed were a few small energy blasts. After living with Goku for so long, her senses became quite good at hearing the smallest noise that resembled a blast.

She decided it was about time to go wake them up. Goten would be spending the day at Trunks' so she would have some time to herself before heading over to Bulma's again. Thankfully Gohan decided to leave the golden cloud known as Nimbus for her and Goten to use since neither of them could fly and she wasn't about to take a bus.

Chichi walked into the boys room and smiled to herself looking at them sound asleep with arms and legs half off the bed and the sheets all in a mess.

'_Oh Goku, I wish you were here to see this.'_ Chichi thought with a bittersweet smile.

"Wake up boys it's time for school!" The older woman shouted successfully startling the two teens resulting in Kero falling off the bed due to his already unstable position and Gohan sitting up with a start.

"Aw mom couldn't you let us have another half an hour?" Gohan asked looking at the clock on the dresser.

"Nope, not if you two want your breakfast, but I could always give it to Goten and the animals around the house, I'm sure they'd like it." Chichi said knowing that food would definitely get the two teenage boys out of bed.

No sooner had he finished her sentence when Kero jump up, wearing just his sweat pants and stated, "Look I'm up! Yay food for me!"

"Oh no you don't! Last time you ate all the pancakes before I got there!" Gohan yelled chasing after his friend also in just his sweat pants.

"Those two." Chichi mumbled with a smile as she slightly shook her head in amusement.

Gohan and Kero finished breakfast and headed back up to the room to change.

"Kero, grab whatever you want from the closet, I think you might even have some clothes here still, I'm going to take a quick shower." Gohan said as he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Kero walked over to the closet and flipped through Gohan's clothes.

"Hmm, let's see. Nope too formal. No, that one too. Nope that's a gi… and that one… and that one… and that one. Okay so does he own anything other than formal or fighting clothes?" Kero said aloud as he continued to flip through the saiyan's closet.

"Ah, this'll work." Kero said as he grabbed a pair of loose denim jeans and a red slightly fitted short sleeve t-shirt with a navy hem.

Kero changed into the said clothes and put on his socks and shoes. Gohan came a few minutes later and Kero took that opportunity to use the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on deodorant amongst other things.

Gohan dressed in a pair of loose jeans as well as a chocolate brown short sleeve t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest and arms ever so slightly.

Soon the two were both ready and bade goodbye to Chichi as they headed on their way to school. Gohan transformed into the Gold Fighter per usual, and Kero just stayed himself because, well, he didn't have a cool disguise.

The two made sure to fly nice and high so they would attract attention.

They both landed on the roof and headed in towards class. They took their respective seats and waited for the rest of the 'group' to arrive.

Lime was the next person to enter the room. She greeted Gohan with a warm smile and a friendly hello, and her boyfriend with a quick hug and a good morning.

"So Gohan how is Videl?" Lime questioned briefly.

Gohan gave her a how-do-you-know-about-that look and then it dawned on him that Kero said he was at Lime's when he left therefore he must have mentioned something about it being Videl's ki.

"She's doing great, she should be here today." Gohan replied still with relief evident in his voice.

"That's good to hear. When Kero left in such a hurry I was really worried. He never _called_ to _tell_ me what _happened_ either." Lime replied adding emphasis to a select few words.

Kero chuckled nervously and responded, "Hehehe, sorry about that babe. I was over at Gohan's waiting for him to get back, but he didn't get home until like quarter after one and then we started talking and well I decided to spend the night because it was so late, and yeah… here we are." Kero finished with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, I figured you were busy. I was just worried about Videl. You'll have to tell me what happened later." Lime stated and noticed Sharpner and Erasa walk in the room.

They took their seats and joined in conversation with the other three.

"Looks like you two are getting along quite well." Lime observed as she noticed the two were rather close to each other and far more affectionate than before.

Erasa blushed slightly and replied exuberantly, "Yeah, Sharpner asked me out!"

Lime gave the girl a congratulatory hug and Kero and Gohan just smiled.

"Hey brains, do you know where Videl is?" The long blond haired, muscle loving jock asked.

"Uh, how would I know that?" Gohan replied while scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you totally have a thing for the babe?" Sharpner responded enjoying the forming blush on Gohan's face.

"SHARPNER!" Gohan yelled shocked.

"What? It's not like everyone here doesn't know about it anyway." Sharpner replied while flipping his long blond hair over his shoulder. "She could have had me, but what can I say, I guess I was too good for her." Sharpner boasted while flexing his biceps.

"You're so full of it." Kero retorted with a laugh.

"You're just jealous of my arms." Sharpner replied while raising one arm and flexing it at Kero.

"Right." Kero grunted with a roll of the eyes.

The teacher walked in and began to lecture, but Videl had still not shown up. The first class passed without any sign of Videl and Gohan began to get worried.

'_I wonder if she's okay.'_ Gohan thought as he felt out her ki. _'Yeah, everything seems normal. I wonder why she's not here yet. If she's not here by ten then I'm going looking for her.'_ Gohan decided in his mind so he could actually focus on class, not that he needed to, but because it kept his mind off of her.

The second class of the day had passed and Gohan's ten o'clock deadline was drawing nearer. Gohan and the others were ready to start the third class of the day and still Videl had yet to appear.

Gohan started to fidget nervously as he wondered why Videl wasn't here yet. After all she had told him last night that she would see him tomorrow, which would be today.

Gohan took out his textbook and began to read some of it to occupy his mind. What he didn't notice however was that at that same time a raven haired, light blue eyed girl walked into the classroom.

Videl walked into the class and immediately glanced at her usual seat and her friends seated around it. She smiled to herself as he saw Gohan had his nose in a book, again.

"Hey there she is." Kero stated pulling Gohan from his 'reading'.

Gohan lifted up his eyes to see Videl walking up the stairs. His eyes locked onto hers and they exchanged knowing looks. Gohan smiled a small smile and breathed a sigh of relief. Gohan's eyes remain locked with Videl's her entire way up the steps to her seat. Once she was within a few steps she broke the gaze to greet the others.

"Golly Videl, you're sure late today. Did you have a lot of crime to fight this morning?" Erasa, her short blonde haired friend asked with curiosity.

"No, I just had a really late night and decided to get plenty of sleep." Videl replied quoting Gohan's words from the night before.

"Someone must've needed her beauty sleep." Sharpner commented earning a glare from Videl.

"No, I just had a _really_ long day yesterday and need to rest that's all." Videl replied as she took a seat next to Gohan. Apparently Erasa wanted to sit next to Sharpner today because the girl was sitting in Videl's normal seat, which is next to the said male. "Oh and I had to stop by the station to explain something's to the chief."

"Hey Videl, where is that hot headed boyfriend of yours?" Sharpner asked with some curiosity.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Kero began instead of Videl. "Azer was transferred into a different _system_."

Videl smiled at Kero's comment and decided that class wasn't the best time to explain what really happened to the two. She wondered about letting them believe that's all that happened so she wouldn't have to explain how she was miraculously healed by a certain green guardian of Earth.

"So I guess that means you don't have a boyfriend anymore." Erasa stated happily with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Uh…" Videl mumbled not knowing how to respond to that. She hadn't thought about that side of it because to her she and Azer hadn't been together when he attacked her. However, technically speaking Azer was still her boyfriend at the time.

"ALRIGHT CLASS QUIET DOWN IT'S TIME TO BEGIN!" The auburn haired history teacher screamed at her class.

The class did as they were instructed and took their seats to hear today's lesson.

* * *

Time passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. 

The group consisting of Gohan, Videl, Kero, Lime, Sharpner and Erasa made their way to the lunch room to eat. They sat together at a table and began to eat their food. Conversation stated about random things, but Erasa had another topic of interest she wanted to discuss.

"So Videl you never responded to my question in class." The short blonde haired girl began. "Are you boyfriendless now or what?"

Videl coughed and replied, "Uh, yeah I guess."

"So who is the next lucky guy going to be?" The blonde girl questioned once more.

"We all know you could have had me, but sorry babe, I'm with Erasa now." Sharpner boasted in his usual full of himself way.

"I'm sure Videl's crushed about that too." Kero joked back.

"Anyways, come on Videl spill it. Is it going to be another guy with light colored hair or will you prefer _black_ this time?" Erasa questioned hinting at something the others didn't know.

"Light colored hair?" Gohan inquired before Videl had a chance to answer.

Videl took a long sip of her water to buy some time.

"Yeah, ever since Videl was saved from a robber by a boy with blonde hair and teal eyes, every guy she's liked has had blond or light colored hair and a form of blue or teal eyes." Erasa stated nonchalantly.

The water Videl was drink suddenly spewed out of her mouth in surprise as her eyes became wide as plates. Unfortunately the person sitting across from her was none other than Gohan.

Videl stood up shouting, "ERASA!" A blush found its way onto her cheeks.

"What it's true." Erasa replied innocently.

Gohan, who had water all over him, grabbed a few napkins that were beside him and began to wipe off his face.

"Thanks, but I already showered today." Gohan joked referring to the nice spray down he just received.

Videl flushed even more than she was before. _'How embarrassing!'_

"I'm sorry Gohan." Videl apologized as she handed him another napkin.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Gohan encouraged.

"Erasa, can we talk?" Videl stated as she rose from the table and began to walk out the doors.

Erasa also stood and followed Videl.

"Hey wait for me!" Lime called as she got up and followed after the two.

"So, Videl was saved from _robbers_ huh?" Kero said with a sideways glance at Gohan. "And think the boy who saved her had _blonde_ hair and _teal_ eyes."

Gohan cleared his throat loudly and shot Kero a shut-up look.

"Yeah, ever since that guy, I didn't stand a chance." Sharpner cried with self pity.

**

* * *

**

"Erasa how could you say that!?" Videl bellowed at her friend.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" The girl replied truthfully.

"ERASA!" Videl responded shocked.

"What!?" Erasa retorted really not understanding why it was such a big deal. "If there's something I don't know then tell me."

Videl took a deep breath and stated, "Look I just… that's personal information Erasa. Please don't say things like that again, especially around the guys."

"Alright, I'll try." Erasa said, but noticed Videl glaring at her. "Okay, okay I get it."

"Hey Videl, we need to talk." Lime stated as she drew near the two.

Videl was surprised to see Lime and responded, "Uh, okay."

"Erasa do you mind if Videl and I talk alone, what I have to say is private." Lime asked sweetly.

"Naw, I'm hungry anyways." The blonde haired teen replied knowing that eventually either Lime or Videl would tell her anyway.

Once Erasa was out of ear shot Lime began, "Look just to start things off, I know you were attacked by Azer last night. Kero explained it in class today. He also told me that Gohan told you _everything_, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

The auburn haired girl had Videl's full attention now.

"Kero and I have known Gohan for a long time. That boy, the one who saved you from the robber, was Gohan." Lime stated bluntly

"I know. I recognized the Gold Fighter as the same person who saved me when I was younger." Videl responded.

"You know what that means then. Gohan is the one who saved you that day." Lime replied thoughtfully.

Realization dawned on Videl. "And Erasa just blurted out that I… oh no" Videl groaned and raised a hand to her forehead.

"I need to ask you a personal question." Lime informed. "Do you like Gohan?"

Videl's eyes widened slightly at the question. "Uh, I… he's a good friend."

"Yes, but is that all?" Lime prodded tenderly.

"I… I don't know. There are times when I think I feel something, but I'm not really sure if I _like_ like him or not. Even so, I just got attacked and almost killed by my _boyfriend_ who I had known for two years. I'm not ready for any kind of relationship yet. I know Gohan would never hurt me, but still, I don't want to be more than friends." Videl stated working out how she felt as she answered.

Truthfully, the thought of another boyfriend scared her right now. How could she trust so easily when she was almost killed by someone she _trusted_? Azer had "won" her trust and heart, and look what he did with it. What if Gohan hurt her unintentionally? What if he betrayed her? No, there was no way she was entering another relationship right now.

* * *

-**Back with the guys-**

A certain Saiyan fell silent as he thought over the new information that Erasa had recently said.

'_What does this mean? Does it mean Videl likes me? I'm the one who saved Videl, I knew that before, but now things are different. Erasa said that the guys she's liked all had blonde hair and blue or teal eyes. Has she been looking for me all these years? If she has then what should I do now? Should I make a move or wait it out? Ah man, they should make a manual for this kind of stuff.'_

Erasa walked back to the table and sat down next to Sharpner.

"Where are Lime and Videl?" Kero asked curiously.

"Oh they're talking." Erasa replied nonchalantly as she picked up the sandwich she had left earlier.

"Talking? About what?" Sharpner inquired nosily.

"How should I know, I'm sitting right next to you." The blonde responded as she took another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

-**Back with Lime and Videl-**

"Thanks for being honest with me Videl." Lime said as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and began to walk back to the table.

"Lime," The raven haired girl called out suddenly. "Do you… do you think… Gohan…" Videl trailed of unsure if she really wanted to ask the question or not.

Lime smiled a sweet smile and replied, "If you're not ready for a relationship and aren't sure if you even _like_ him… then it doesn't matter, does it?"

Videl seemed to take in her words deeply.

"Listen, don't worry about how he might or might not feel. Let your heart heal, and then ask that question, but not to me, to him." Lime added understanding the unsaid question Videl debated about asking.

Videl nodded her head in agreement. Lime was right, she needed to relax and let things play out how they will. She doesn't want to be in another relationship right now, so there's no use in thinking about that very thing. For heaven's sake she can't even decide if she even _likes_ the guy!

Either way, the damage Azer bestowed upon her more was to more than just to her physical body. He damaged her heart, and her trust in people.

"_**I never liked you Videl. I spent two years getting you to trust me just for this night."**_

Azer's words echoed in her head. How do you move on from that and simply trust someone again? She had enough trouble with it before for fear that people only wanted to be her friend for her father's fame. If Azer could be so different around her, and then turn around and hurt other people, what makes her believe some else wouldn't do the same?

"Thank you, Lime. You're a good friend." Videl said sincerely.

Lime did something Videl didn't expect and gave her an almost sisterly hug. "If you ever need or want to talk, I'm right here." Lime offered sweetly.

Pulling away Videl replied, "Thanks, at least I know I can talk to you about _anything_. Speaking of which, Gohan and I need to have a chat." Videl finished with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"About what?" Lime inquired curiously.

"Oh, just something I told the _Gold Fighter_." Videl answered with a smirk.

"Give Gohan my sympathies then." Lime added, earning a laugh from Videl.

"Come on, let's go back. Lunch is almost over now anyway." The raven haired teen stated as she walked back through the doors to the table.

**

* * *

**

Gohan bade goodbye to his friends and made his way to the roof like he always did, however today wasn't like all the other days and he was about to find out why…

Gohan opened the door and walked out onto the roof. He was about to transform when his name was suddenly called out.

"Gohan!" Someone from behind him called out sharply.

Gohan cringed knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. "Y-yes Videl."

"Going somewhere?" Videl interrogated with a half smile on her face that Gohan couldn't see because he was turned away from her.

"Uh, no, I mean, yeah, just going home." Gohan fumbled out apprehensively.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Videl stated bluntly.

Gohan turned around timidly, "What's that Videl."

"You see, I confided in the Gold Fighter about a few things and his advice was to talk to **Gohan** about it." Videl started in an aggravated voice.

Gohan sweat dropped and gulped.

"I recently found out they were the same person. Now tell me, what do you think I should do?"

"Have mercy?" Gohan suggested hopefully.

"Hmmm, that is one option, but I don't think so." Videl stated as she watched Gohan twitch nervously under her gaze.

Suddenly Gohan transformed and took off towards the skies.

"GOHAN SON YOU GET BACK HERE!" Videl bellowed as she opened up her jet copter and took off after him.

Gohan had a head start, but was distracted by thought. _'Shoot I completely forgot about that! Oh I bet Videl is going to kill me when she gets her hands on me. I knew that would get me in trouble. Gosh, now what am I going to do?'_

Gohan didn't notice that Videl was catching up in her jet copter until the familiar sound of its blades echoed through the air.

Gohan, or rather the Gold Fighter, looked up to see Videl hot on his trail. He let out a small yelp and started to evade the said girl in the air. His efforts were to no avail however as Videl stuck right behind him no matter what he did.

Gohan decided that perhaps it was best to land and talk this out, so he did just that in an open field.

Once they landed Videl immediately jumped out of her copter and started running after Gohan.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Videl screamed as she chased him around the area.

"Videl please calm down! I had no choice!" Gohan tried to persuade

"OH YES YOU DID! YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME WHO YOU REALLY WERE!" Videl bellowed hot on his trail once again.

Gohan ran around the tree and hopped over the bench. Videl closed in on the other side. They were each at opposite sides of the bench.

"I didn't know how you would react if I told you who I really was, and I didn't want to lose our friendship!" Gohan shouted at the girl glaring flaming daggers at him.

They were going in circles around the bench. Gohan would move one way, and Videl would counter. Then Gohan would move the opposite way to avoid her keeping the bench in between them the whole time.

"HA! I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS JEALOUS OF YOUR DATE! THAT WAS PERSONAL INFORMATION YOU KNOW! IF I WANTED _YOU_ TO KNOW ABOUT THAT THEN I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" Videl yelled frustrated.

"Come on Videl! Think reasonably about this!" Gohan stated in hopes it might calm her down.

Instead her reaction was quite the opposite. When they were on opposite sides of the narrow section of the bench Videl suddenly lunged at him, successfully knocking him on the ground as the two toppled over and down the slight hill.

Videl landed once again on top of Gohan, but this time she wasn't lying on top of him, but rather pinning him down.

Gohan opened his eyes to see a very angry Videl sitting on him. _'Oh crap'_

"Hehehe, so uh, please don't kill me." Gohan begged.

Aggravated Videl did something unexpected. She got up and sat next to him.

Videl sighed deeply and said, "I guess this means were even now. You saved me and I didn't kill you."

Gohan pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I mislead you. I wasn't expecting you to tell me all that you did, and I really wanted you to trust me, the Gohan me, not just the crime fighting alter ego." Gohan apologized sincerely.

His words melted away whatever anger was left as she replied. "I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"How about if I make it up to you?" Gohan offered.

Videl raised a brow at his and inquired, "And how are you going to do that?"

"What if I told you I could teach you to fly?" Gohan responded with a smile watching both shock and confusion form on Videl's face.

* * *

Author's Note: 

_Well there you go! Another chapter posted after just five days. I told ya I busted my butt to get this out to you guys. I hope I didn't scare you all too much with how I ended the last one. There's no way I could kill Videl in that way, that would just be… wrong. _

_Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. The last one didn't come out like I had hoped, but this one did, so __**please **__let me know what you think by __**reviewing**__. I would greatly appreciate that._

_Well tata for now._

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Hang with Gohan as Goten and Videl learn to fly. See how things progress and what adventures lay in the wake. Will Videl take flight and how will that affect their relationship? Read the next chapter and find out.

* * *

Videl- -wipes forehead in relief- "I live! You know you really shouldn't do that to people, it's not nice." 

_Samurai Girl-_ "Yeah I know, but it was fun to see the reactions."

Gohan- -holds a hand over his heart- "I think you almost gave me a heart attack."

_Samurai Girl-_ -smiles- "Sorry about that."

Videl- "You are still going to pay for tricking me." -glares at Gohan-

Gohan- -smiles nervously- "Heh, well look at the time." -quickly runs away-

Videl- "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" -chases after him-

Vegeta- -mouth drops open slightly- "I wasn't in this chapter?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Relax you're in the next one." -watches Vegeta snort and walk away- "Well now, I guess I had better start writing."


	12. I Can Fly?

A/N: As always thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them and they warm my heart.

THANK YOU **REVIEWERS **and READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Parts of this chapter are from the TV series NOT my own ideas.

**Disclaimer: **"Hey Vegeta, will you say the disclaimer again?" -author asks with a smirk- "WHAT!? NO!" -Vegeta snorts and walks away- "Well then, hey GOKU!!! I'll give you food if you say the disclaimer!" -Goku runs to where author is standing- "YAY FOOD! Uh, she doesn't own Dragonball Z so please don't sue her." -author smiles and gives Goku loads of food as a snort echoes through the room-

* * *

"_How about if I make it up to you?" Gohan offered._

_Videl raised a brow at this and inquired, "And how are you going to do that?"_

"_What if I told you I could teach you to fly?" Gohan responded with a smile watching both shock and confusion form on Videl's face._

Chapter 12 – **I Can Fly!?**

* * *

"You could teach me to fly!?" Videl questioned excitedly. 

"Yes, remember how I told you all living things have energy? Well you're living aren't you?" Gohan answered with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah, but this energy business, how does it work?" Videl asked with curiosity.

"Why don't you come to my house this weekend and I'll teach you all about it." Gohan responded kindly.

"Alright, where do you live?"

"Oh yeah, hehe I guess you've never actually been there. Hmmm, I live in the 439 mountain area…hey I know, why don't you follow me there that way you know where it's at?" Gohan suggested happily.

"Today? Uh, sure that would be nice." The raven haired teen replied somewhat timidly.

Gohan rose from the ground and extended his hand out to Videl.

"Shall we?" The half Saiyan asked kindly.

Videl took his hand as he gently lifted her up from the ground. She held on to it longer than necessary not allowing him to pull it away as she spoke.

"You'll have to do more than teach me how to fly to make this up ya' know."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'm just glad you didn't kill me." Gohan stated with relief.

"Would that even be _possible_ for me to do?" The raven haired girl joked.

"Uh…" Gohan nervously looked around and settled for scratching the back of his neck with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I didn't think so. Come on _glow worm_." Videl stated with a smirk and a glint in her eye.

"HEY!" Gohan yelled as he chased Videl up the very hill they just rolled down.

Once they reached the top of the hill Videl suggested, "Hey Goh… Gold Fighter, do you want to ride with me for a change?"

Gohan looked at Videl bemused for a second and replied, "Sure, why not?"

Videl hopped in the jet copter and Gohan, or rather the Gold Fighter followed suit. Once they lifted off and were high enough in the air, Gohan reverted back to his normal self.

"So, uhm…" Gohan tried to start conversation but was at a loss for words.

Noticing Gohan's attempt to converse Videl asked, "Gohan, how old is your brother?"

"Goten? Oh he's seven right now, but his birthday is in a few months." Gohan replied proudly.

"I bet you're a great big brother." Videl complimented before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. _'Stupid! I can't believe I just said that!'_

Gohan blushed and responded, "Uh, gosh, thanks Videl. I sure try to be a good brother. Lately I haven't been spending enough time with him though."

"I know I would've liked to have an older brother, or any other siblings for that matter. I'm an only child." Videl stated slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, ever since my Dad died, I've tried to look after Goten and Mom." Gohan said seriously with the utmost care.

"I wish my dad spent more time with me. He's usually to busy with his _fans_ to pay attention. Sometimes he gets really overprotective of me too. I know he just cares, but sometimes the man can drive me crazy!" Videl ranted.

"He can't be _that_ bad." Gohan reassured.

"He's actually not, sometimes though…" She let out a frustrated sigh.

Things fell silent for a few minutes before Videl spoke, "Gohan, how much farther is it to your house?"

"Hm? Oh, um, let's see… it should only be about ten minutes now judging from the velocity of the copter and the straight route. I would say we are traveling at about…-"

"-just a simple answer will do Gohan, really." Videl interrupted but in a joking way.

"Hehe, oh sorry Videl, uh I would say about ten or fifteen minutes from here."

"Wow, it sure was a lot faster with you flying." Videl commented under her breath however Gohan was still able to hear it. They had been flying for about a half hour already.

"Yeah, it usually takes me about fifteen minute's total." Gohan replied with a grin.

"You heard that!?"

Gohan's grin just grew wider in reply.

"Well it's true." Videl huffed and went back to flying.

Gohan let out a small snicker.

"HEY IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Videl bellowed as Gohan continued to laugh harder and harder.

Videl playfully punched him in the arm to get him to stop teasing her.

"Ow."

"That didn't hurt and you know it." Videl shot back.

"I guess I can't fool you, but hey, you're a lot stronger than you think you are Videl."

The raven haired girl simply rolled her eyes at his compliment.

"I'm serious Videl." Gohan reassured with a steadfast expression.

Videl glanced over at him, meeting his onyx eyes, seeing all seriousness within them. "Thanks Gohan."

A light blush once again made its way onto Gohan's cheeks. Perhaps it was the way Videl thanked him with sincerity or maybe it was due to the look in her eyes as she spoke, either way, the effect was the same and the reddish hue graced his features.

"So tell me again why I am flying all the way out in the boondocks today?" The raven haired girl stated changing the subject.

"Well, mostly so you can know where you are flying to this weekend, and also, I guess it's about time you met my family. I know Goten is really excited to meet you an-" Gohan suddenly paused as he caught what was coming out of his mouth.

Videl raised and eyebrow and inquired, "And why would Goten be excited to meet me?"

"Uh…"

"For that matter _how_ does Goten know who I am?" Videl continued to question.

"Um, well…I uh…" _'Come on Gohan think, THINK!'_ "Goten was really curious about my school, so I told him all about it and about my friends there. I guess he liked the part where I told him you fight criminals and work with the police." _'Phew. Thank you Goten for being curious!'_

Videl was still eyeing him suspiciously but commented, "Hmmm, alright."

"Videl," Gohan started with completely seriousness. "You won't tell anyone who I am right? I mean, that I'm the Gold Fighter and all."

"No Gohan, I wouldn't do that… at least not purposely." Videl stated with honesty.

"I didn't think that you would, but I guess I just needed to ask." The Saiyan replied with a shrug. "Hey look we're here."

Videl blinked and looked around confused. "I don't see anything but the mountains."

"Look up further in the distance; see that small yellow house, that's where I call home."

Videl did as he instructed and noticed a small house in the middle of an open meadow. "Oh I see it. Okay down we go."

They landed and once they were both out Videl capsuled her jet copter.

"Well Videl this is my house. Come on, let's go inside." Gohan suggested as he headed for the door with Videl.

Gohan opened the door and allowed Videl to enter in first before walking in the house himself and closing the door behind him.

"Mom I'm home!" Gohan called out loudly.

"Oh Gohan, I'm glad your back…" Chichi started as she walked out of the kitchen wiping remnants of water off her hands with a small white towel. "I could use you're help with-" Chichi stopped dead in her sentence as she took notice of Videl, "-Gohan who is this girl?" Chichi inquired with a flat voice.

The half saiyan let out a nervous chuckle and replied, "Mom, I'd like you meet Videl. Videl this is my Mother, Chichi."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Son. I go to school with Gohan." Videl greeted politely.

"Gohan you know I'm sending you to school to learn not to pick up hussies." Chichi retorted.

"Hey I'm not a hussy!" Videl bellowed back.

"I'll have you know my boy is very special and is going to be a famous scholar one day! He doesn't need to be distracted by some hussy like you!" Chichi yelled back in response. _'Why does her name sound familiar?'_

"Look I don't want to marry your son I just want him to teach me to fly!" Videl replied loudly.

Suddenly realization dawned on Chichi. _'AH! Videl is the one Kero told me that Gohan liked!'_ Chichi thought as she glanced over at her son who looked like was about to fall over from shock.

"Oh, yes, right. So um, Videl, what brings you to our home?" Chichi asked in a complete 180 degree turn of character.

"Uh, mom I promised Videl that I would teach her how to fly." Gohan answered hoping his mom would back off some.

"Well Gohan, you know how important your studies are so as long as they don't get pushed aside then its fine with me." Chichi responded and then thought, _'Besides eventually I'll want some grandkids.'_

"Alright then." Gohan said with a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Videl was thinking, _'No wonder Gohan is so bent on school.'_ Quickly taking a glance around the house Videl noticed there were several pictures hung around the house and it seemed very warm, welcoming and cozy. _'Even though his house is way smaller than mine, it's much nicer. At least his is actually a home.'_

Chichi was sizing Videl up in a similar way Videl was sizing up the house. _'Let's see she's pretty enough and she looks like she has some fight in her, athletic frame, but petite and feminine. She could use some new clothes; those oversized t-shirts will never do if she wants to grab my boy's attention. Although from what Kero told me a few nights ago, she already has his attention.'_

"Uh, mom is Goten here?" Gohan asked breaking the silence that had been lingering there for a few moments.

"Hm…. Oh yes, he's around here somewhere." Chichi answered with a small smile on her face.

No sooner had his name been mentioned when a small boy with unruly, spiky, jet black hair wearing an light orange gi with a midnight navy blue long sleeve undershirt came bounding down the stairs.

"GOHAN you're back!" The orange and dark blue blur said as he ran and pounced on his brother successfully knocking him over. "Gohan can we play now? I've been waiting all day for you to get home! Huh!? Can we? Can we? Can we?" The little boy asked in a very rushed manner.

Looking up at his younger sibling Gohan replied with a laugh, "Hey there squirt, we'll play in a little bit, but first I'd like you to meet someone."

"Who?" Goten wondered while still sitting on his brother's stomach.

Gohan moved Goten off of him and stood up. "Goten, this is Videl." Gohan introduced.

"Oh wow, you're prettier than my brother said." Goten replied innocently.

"GOTEN!"

A blush formed on Videl's cheeks which Chichi took note of.

"Uh thanks" Videl said, not knowing how else to reply.

"So you do you really fight crime with my brother?" Goten asked curiously.

Gohan sweat dropped. _'It's a good thing I didn't bring Videl over here before I told her I was the Gold Fighter.'_

"Yep, I sure do." Videl stated proudly.

"So Videl, will you be staying for dinner?" Chichi asked with curiosity.

"Oh no, my Father will be home tonight so I need to have dinner with him." Videl responded honestly.

"Perhaps another time then." Chichi stated kindly.

"Videl, do you wanna play with me?" Goten asked with questioning, innocent eyes.

Videl glanced down at the young boy beneath her and upon seeing his puppy dog eyes replied, "Sure Goten."

Goten happily hopped up and down and ran out the front door. "Well come on slow poke let's play!"

Videl looked over to Gohan where she was met with a warm smile and soft eyes. That look was all she needed to see before exiting the house after his younger brother.

'_Videl's going to be a great mom one day.'_ Gohan thought absent mindedly.

"So Gohan, tell me more about Videl." Chichi inquired with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Gohan cringed lightly and said, "There's not much more to tell."

"_Right_. Well son, we do need to talk a little so better now than later." Chichi told while heading to the kitchen.

She poured herself some tea while Gohan got a glass of lemonade. Gohan sat down at the table so he could see out the window. He saw Goten running around and Videl trying to catch him. Gohan watched as Videl caught up with Goten, but then Goten sped away evading the girl. However, Videl wasn't one to give up as she continued the pursuit of the little half saiyan.

'_Looks like they're having a good time.'_ Gohan thought with a small smile on his face.

"Gohan, why haven't I heard too much about Videl from you?" Chichi started the conversation.

"Huh?" Gohan let out as he tore his eyes off of Videl and back to his mother.

"I asked why you haven't told me much about Videl." Chichi restated. _'Even if Kero didn't tell me, I would still be able to see that you like her. All anyone has to do is see the way you look at her.'_

"Oh, well you know about Videl mom. I've told you about school and how Videl fights crime and I help her as the Gold Fighter." Gohan answered avoiding saying more than necessary. _'And I don't want you to go grandbaby crazy'_

"Yes. I know _that_ son, but is there more to it?" Chichi pried in a motherly way.

Gohan flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He quickly drank his lemonade to busy himself.

Chichi smirked seeing it written all over his face that there was indeed much more to it than just a simple friendship.

"You know, Kero was very _informative_ when he was here the other night."

"Kero?" Gohan mumbled curiously as his brows knitted together in confusion. His face suddenly dropped. _'He is so dead! No wonder my mom didn't flip when I got home so late that night Videl was attacked. He told her how I feel about Videl!'_

"Uh well, mom it's not very proper to leave your guest with your little brother, so uh… I should go see how they're doing!" Gohan said hurriedly and rushed out of the kitchen and through the front door.

Once he was outside and free from Chichi's grasp he noticed Videl lying down on the soft grass panting. Her arms were spread open and her eyes were closed.

"You okay Videl?" Gohan asked softly while walking over to the said teen.

Videl slightly tilted her head towards his voice and cracked open one eye responding, "Remind me never to play tag with him again."

Gohan chuckled and glanced around for Goten. "Where did the little guy go?"

Suddenly Goten came up from behind and jumped onto his older brother's back. "Here I am!"

Gohan fell slightly off balance, but quickly regained it making sure he wouldn't fall on Videl who was right next to him on the ground.

"Hey squirt, looks like you wore Videl out."

"Naw Videl's tough." Goten replied with fondness at his new found friend.

Gohan reached a hand around his back and gently pulled Goten off him setting him on the ground. "Goten, why don't you go get something to drink for Videl?"

"Okay!" Goten replied happily and hurried off to the kitchen.

Gohan sat in the grass next to the light blue eyed beauty and said, "He's sure full of energy."

"You could say that again." Videl muttered as she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Sorry my mom called you a hussy." Gohan apologized embarrassed.

Videl looked over at Gohan surprisingly, "Its okay, she seems really protective of you. My dad can get that way too."

"I guess." Gohan stated with a shrug.

"So is Goten a Saiyan too?" Videl inquired.

"Yup. He sure is."

"Can he also go Super Saiyan?" Videl questioned curiously.

"You know… I have no idea." Gohan replied truthfully. "Sometimes Goten will train with me but I've never pushed him to that level. I don't even turn super saiyan with him."

Videl noticed the caring look on Gohan's face and again that funny feeling returned to her, the one that only _he_ has been able to give her.

'_He's so sweet. AH! Stop it Videl. YOU DON'T LIKE GOHAN!'_ She scolded herself mentally.

Goten was once again standing before them with a glass of ice water in hand. "Here ya go Videl."

"Thanks Goten." Videl said as she took the glass of water and began to drink it.

* * *

Chichi was looking out from the kitchen widow taking in the scene before her. "I think Videl will make a fine wife for my boy. They practically act married already! Don't you agree Goku?"

* * *

"Miss Videl, are you sure you can't stay for dinner? My mom's a really good cook!" Goten stated while looking up at Videl with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Goten, but my Dad is actually going to be home tonight, so I need to have dinner with him." Videl replied but in an almost disappointed way.

"Oh… okay but maybe you could come over again and have dinner with us!" The young boy suggested blissfully.

Videl cast a sideways glance at Gohan briefly before returning her eyes back to Goten and stated, "I'd like that too, Goten."

Out of no where Gohan turned his head to the sky as his brows drew together in wonder and confusion. A figure could be seen but not well enough to be able to tell who it was.

Videl averted her eyes to the same location and asked, "What is that?"

Gohan smiled and answered, "That would be Kero and Lime."

Goten jumped up and down shouting for joy saying, "YAY KERO'S HERE TO PLAY WITH ME!"

'_Kero can fly too!?'_ Videl thought shocked at the sudden revelation.

The couple landed and a surprised look graced their features.

"Hey Videl, what are you doing here?" The messy brown haired teenager asked.

"It's good to see you too Kero." The raven haired teen responded jokingly. "Hey Lime."

"Hi there Videl, I didn't expect to see you here." Lime greeted kindly.

Goten was still bouncing up and down unable to contain his excitement. "Keroareyouheretoplaywithme? Huhcanweplay?"

A confused and blank expression was evident on Kero's face as he raised an eyebrow. "Whoa slow down there little buddy."

Goten took a deep breath and clarified, "I asked if you were here to play with me? Can we play? Huh? Can we? Can we?"

Lime shot Kero a sympathetic look and responded for him. "Sure Goten. Why don't you and Kero play hide and seek for right now?"

"Oh wow, that would be totally awesome, but NO cheating." Goten replied happily.

"Alright tiger go and hide." The violet eyed, messy brown haired teen instructed.

"OKAY!" With that the spiky haired half saiyan was off to who knows where to hide a large smile on his face the entire time.

"Well, guys, I guess I'll be back in a few." Kero stated before rushing off to go search for Goten. The sound of Kero counting to ten vaguely echoed through the air and then the search began.

"So Videl what are you doing way out here?" Lime inquired with questioning eyes.

"Oh Gohan is going to teach me how to fly this weekend and he wanted to make sure I knew where his house was." Videl answered enthusiastically.

Lime raised a suspicious brow at Gohan and her eyes held a questioning glint about them. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I owe Videl at least that much for everything I've put her though." Gohan stated warmly.

"Perhaps Kero and I will stop by to see how you're progressing then." Lime offered sweetly.

"You know, I could probably try to teach you how to fly too Lime." The half saiyan suggested with a partial smile.

"Oh, no thank you Gohan. I have all the flying skills I need right over there." Lime relied while pointing towards Kero who was still chasing Goten around.

It seemed as though Kero was able to find Goten and now the chase was on. Kero, having played with Goten several times before, faired better than Videl had for he was able to catch him within a few seconds of finding the boy hidden in the bushes.

Goten's voice echoed through the air, "Aw no fair."

Kero just laughed and placed the little guy on his shoulders while walking back over to where the others were. Goten's sad mood lifted instantly upon the sudden action as a smile was clearly evident on his face.

Gohan laughed lightheartedly at the scene before them and commented, "Yes, I suppose you're right Lime."

"Right about what?" The violet eyed teen inquired as he reached the group.

"Oh, that Lime doesn't need to learn to fly as long as you're around." Gohan replied with a smirk like smile.

"Is that so?" Kero responded with a smirk of his own.

"Uh…" Lime started, but was at a loss for words so she just decided to smile brightly.

The four of them just laughed and Goten sat upon Kero's shoulders confused at what had just taken place.

"So how did the topic of flying come up?" Kero asked as he gently took Goten off his shoulders.

"That would be because Gohan here is going to teach me how to fly." Videl informed with a smile.

"Hey no fair how come you'll teach her how to fly but not me?" Goten said while pouting.

"Sorry squirt, I guess I forgot that you don't know how to fly yet." Gohan started but paused as he looked over at Videl. "Do you mind having another flying partner Videl?"

"Not at all."

"Alright then, Goten, you can learn to fly when I teach Videl. How does that sound?" Gohan asked happily.

"Oh wow! You mean it big brother? Yeah that would be totally awesome and then when Trunks and I play spy games he can't just fly away on me!" Goten rambled on excitedly.

Gohan blink a few times as the information registered with him. _'Trunks knows how to fly? I have to ask Goten about it later. And what spy games do they play?'_

"Who's Trunks?" Videl asked not recognizing the name.

"Trunks is my best friend! He lives at Capsule Corp. with Bulma and Vegeta." Goten answered unknowingly.

"Capsule Corp? Bulma? You mean Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked before Gohan had a chance to say anything.

"Mmhhmm." Goten mumbled with a nod of his head.

Videl turned around and gazed at Gohan with sharp eyes. "Oh really?"

"Uh... hehe…can we talk about it later?" Gohan stated as he nervously returned Videl's piercing gaze.

Kero and Lime just glanced at each other and smiled.

"So Videl…" Lime stated changing the current topic. "…how long are you staying today?"

"Oh, I suppose not too much longer. My dad will be home and want to have dinner around six thirty or so." Videl replied as she glanced at her watch to see it was already almost five o'clock. "In fact, I should probably leave now so I can be there before he gets back."

"Do you have to go already?" A question was raised through the air, this time from the smaller half saiyan known as Goten.

"Yes, but I'll be back Saturday morning for flying lessons." Videl answered with a smile at Goten's young innocence.

"Okay!" With that Goten happily bounded towards the house. When he was about half way there he turned around and yelled, "Bye Videl!" before walking inside the cozy home smelling of fresh baked cookies.

Kero decided now was a good time to let Gohan and Videl say goodbye as he called out to Lime saying, "Hey Lime we haven't said hello to Chichi yet, we should probably go and do that, don't you think?"

Lime was curious at first by his statement but then caught the look in eyes and responded, "Yes, that's a wonderful idea." Turning to Videl she added, "Well I suppose we'll see you tomorrow then Videl."

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Videl bid as she watched the two walk hand in hand into the house.

Videl stood up from her currently sitting position and uncapsuled her jet copter. She turned to face Gohan who was also standing now, finding the ground most intriguing at the present moment.

"Thank you Gohan." Videl stated pulling him from his thoughts and his eyes from the ground to meet her light blue orbs.

"For what?" Gohan asked not fully understanding what she meant.

"Everything. Saving my life, telling me about your past and opening up, teaching me how to fly, sharing your family with me, being my friend…everything." Videl stated with a blush quickly forming on her face.

Gohan looked at Videl with honest eyes piercing right through her. His eyes were soft, gentle and caring, yet held a fierceness about them and the utmost honor and integrity, not to mention genuineness.

"You're welcome."

Videl was lost in those eyes for a moment. His eyes held so much wonder about them, eyes that held so many emotions and feelings. Mature eyes that had been through so much at such a young age, eyes that defeated the fiercest foe and had the weight of the world casts upon its shoulders. Onyx eyes that held a sense of justice and honor, yet never seeking vengeance or self gratification. One whose eyes were stained with blood and nightmares, but still were innocent and peaceful. Yes, his eyes where the window to his soul and that was the place where she was most intrigued; the place of his heart. That place where she found herself whenever she truly gazed into his eyes.

Videl still stood there gazing deeply into his eyes, lips parted ever so slightly in awe. A few moments passes between them with neither saying a word to break the meaningful lock. How Gohan loved to gazed into those light blue orbs, the very same eyes that captured him from so long ago.

As the two stood with eyes locked four other pairs of eyes were staring at the two from the small home, three of the faces had smiles, and one was simply confused. "I don't get why everyone is smiling, they're just staring at each other." Goten said naively, after all, he was but only of age seven.

Unfortunately someone had to break the gaze, and that someone was Gohan. However, he did not break it by looking away, but rather by speaking.

"I guess you should be on your way now, eh? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Videl, suddenly awoken from the trance she was in, replied, "Huh? Oh yes, right, my Dad."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Videl. Be safe going home." Gohan stated with care.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow and I will." The raven haired teen replied gaining full control of her senses.

"Bye Videl." Gohan offered in a soft, calm and quite voice.

"Bye Gohan." Videl responded as she climbed into the jet copter. As she was lifting off she took one last glance at the unruly haired teenager below her as the feeling that only he could give came upon her once again.

'_I don't know why, but you make me feel like no one else ever has Son Gohan.'_ Videl thought as she waved in reply to Gohan, who was waving from the ground, and took off towards the place she called home.

* * *

The weekdays passed as though it was but a day for the teenagers and before you could blink it was Saturday. Five thirty in the morning to be exact. A raven haired girl was flying in her jet copter to a mountainous area of the 439 range to begin her first lessons on how to fly and one could say that she was both determined and very excited. 

Videl landed at precisely six o'clock in the meadow in front of the Son's house. She quickly capsuled her jet copter hoping that someone was awake at this hour. Fortunately for her, Chichi was wide awake and cooking breakfast. Chichi heard Videl land and greeted her at the front door.

"Hello there dear, the boys aren't up yet, but please come in." Chichi welcomed warmly.

'_Talk about a change in personality.'_ Videl thought before answering with, "Hi Mrs. Son and thank you."

"Videl you are more than welcome to wake the boys up if you like." Chichi offered not wanting the girl to have to just simply sit there waiting for her two sons. _'And I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind being woken up by you.'_

"Oh, I… uh… its fine, I'll just wait." Videl stammered somewhat embarrassed at the thought of Gohan sleeping and _her_ waking _him_ up.

"Really dear, I was just about to wake them when you landed." Chichi encouraged.

"Do you always wake them up so early on a Saturday?" Videl inquired with slightly wide eyes.

"Oh no, but I wanted those two up and ready for when you got here. You just showed up earlier than I thought you would." The Saiyan's mother replied back with a cheerful smile…or rather smirk?

'_At least she doesn't have a problem waking early, that's good for cooking especially when a hungry Saiyan is involved. Yes, you'll make a fine wife.'_

"Besides, it would save me the trouble while I finish up with breakfast." Chichi continued getting Videl hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, I suppose I could wake them, for you of course." Videl responded timidly.

"That would be a great help. Their room is just upstairs, first door on the left." Chichi replied happily.

Videl wandered though the kitchen and into the family room. She noticed a stairway to her left and slowly started to walk up the stairs. She stopped just outside of their door.

'_Why do I feel so awkward? It's no big deal…right? I mean I'm just waking them up, nothing more. And what is this stupid feeling!'_

With determination Videl grasped the doorknob and quickly turned it. She briefly closed her eyes and pushed the door open. Videl's eyes widened at the sight before her as she scanned the room. The first thing she noticed was the desk and rather large bookshelf off to her left next to the window. She observed that a little over half of the room was spotlessly clean while the other part had toys strewn about yet somehow not a total mess.

Next her eyes came to rest upon the beds, she noticed that both Goten and Gohan slept in the same room with beds right next to one another but with enough room to walk in between. Goten was half in the covers half out, with his pillow sitting on top of his head rather than below it where one would assume it would normally be. He was also sideways on the bed with his feet and about half of his shin hanging off. She let out a very small almost breathless laugh at this before her eyes moved to the next person in the room.

Instead of the mess Goten was sleeping in Gohan was sleeping rather perfectly. His head actually resting on his pillow, unlike Goten who's pillow seemed to be resting on his head. Her eyes trailed down to his chest where she was surprised there was nothing covering it up. His right hand rested beneath his head and pillow, but his left was just lying on his stomach. His uncovered, ripped stomach. The covers came to rest right where his hand was leaving the majority of his chest and stomach bare.

Videl felt her face heat up at the sight before her as her lips slightly parted in surprise. No matter how Videl tried, she simply couldn't rip her eyes away from Gohan's bare chest and let's not forget his amazingly sculpted arms. Flashbacks of Gohan guised as the Gold Fighter went through her mind and she decided that even though he looked _good_ in that, he looked _better_ now. Perhaps it was because she was able to fully see his stomach, or rather his perfect six pack.

The raven haired girl shook her head forcefully at the thought. _'Stop it Videl you're acting as though you've never seen a well built guy before! You've seen hundreds of ripped guys and Gohan in nothing different!'_ She scolded herself, but yet knew that deep down Gohan was drastically different than the jocks and muscle heads that "work out" at her father's dojo.

Remembering why she was in the room in the first place Videl determinedly walked over to Gohan to wake him.

'_Oh great, how am I supposed to wake him yup? Do I yell at him? Should I touch him?'_ Videl then looked over his sculpted chest and arms. _'No definitely can't touch him. Maybe I should hit him? That would wake him up. Oh, I know I'll wake up Goten first! Yeah that'll work.'_

Videl turned and glanced at the sideways, strewn everywhere Goten with a smile on her face. _'Now, **he's** cute.'_ After all, there was no need to worry about waking up a seven year old, even if he is the little brother of the guy who's teaching you to fly…right?

Videl bent down to Goten's level and gently placed a hand on his shoulder and started to rub it back and forth gently.

"Goten wake up… Goten… come on wake up." Videl stated while continuing to gently rub his shoulder and shake him at the same time.

"Hey Goten let's play!" Videl said a little louder but still the boy wouldn't wake up. Finally Videl shook him forcefully enough to wake up anyone, well that is, except for Goten.

"Man kid, how can you sleep so soundly?" Videl wondered aloud before her eyes widened at a thought that passed through her head. With more determination she shook Goten again speaking quite loudly this time. "Goten you have to wake up!"

Yet still, the half saiyan slept peacefully in the land of dreams. Throwing her hands up in defeat Videl sighed as she realized, with a small amount of dread, that because Goten wouldn't wake up… she'd have to wake up Gohan instead.

Videl cautiously walked over to Gohan. Gulp. Videl took her index finger and ever so gently poked Gohan in the arm with her left hand while saying, "Uh, Gohan…wake up."

Gohan stirred a little and a surge of happiness went through Videl as she thought he was finally awakening. Regrettably for her, Gohan's eyes never opened nor did he stir any further. She decided she'd try again so with the same technique as before Videl gently poked Gohan in the arm calling out to him to wake up.

This time however something rather unexpected happened. When Videl poked Gohan in the arm the hand that was beneath his head instantly flew out and captured her own preventing her from being able to withdraw it back to her body. Next Gohan grabbed her bicep with his other hand and pulled resulting in Videl losing her balance and being pulled directly on top of him.

"Ahh!" Videl yelled in surprise as she plummeted to Gohan's exposed chest face first. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and her entire face turned crimson.

'_Gosh he smells good. AH!!!'_ Videl thought briefly as her face made contact with his exposed, yet warm skin.

"Go- Gohan!" Videl said loudly as she tried to wiggle free from his tight embrace.

Finally growing frustrated Videl bellowed. "GOHAN!!!"

This seemed to work as Gohan's eyes instantly shot open. His eyes grew even wider at the sight he was met with… light blue orbs resting on HIS chest! Videl's face and upper part of her body was held in a tight embrace as her arms where currently flailing around.

"AHH!" Gohan yelled shocked as he instantly let go of Videl and sat up. He was inching backward trying to separate himself from Videl. Unfortunately for him he ran out of bed to scoot back on and promptly fell to the floor with a thud.

Videl quickly stood up clearly shocked at what had just taken place, but as soon as Gohan fell off the bed instinct kicked in as she rushed around to where he was at to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a hurried manner.

"V-Videl what are you doing here!?" Gohan questioned pulling the covers over him embarrassed. His face was also bright red to match Videl's glowing one.

Her worry quickly changed to frustration. "Why do you think I'm here!? It's Saturday and I'm here for my flying lessons!" Videl bellowed waving her hands in frustration.

Gohan glanced at the clock noticing it was 6:13 am. "Y-You're early!"

"I never said when I was going to be here so how can I be early!?" Videl shot back with a loud voice.

"Yeah, but…I uh…" Gohan trailed off not having anything to say.

"Look," Videl started flatly, her face still as bright as a lobster. "I only came up here to wake you and Goten up, but now you are so I'm going back downstairs!" With that Videl turned sharply on her heel as walked out the door closing it a little harder than she meant to.

Down stairs a woman was standing in the kitchen cooking with a VERY wide smile on her face humming joyfully to herself.

* * *

Breakfast came and passed and it was finally time for Videl and Goten to get their first flying lesson. The three walked outside and to an open meadow a good distance from the house. 

"Well I've only taught someone how to fly once before, but it can't be that different so uh anyway, basically to fly you take control of your energy, then uh put it underneath you and then your energy holds you up. Really a toddler could do it." Gohan began but then noticed Videl's expression change skeptical with a hint of aggravation and added, "Uh I mean an extremely talented toddler who's put years of hard work into it of course."

"Alright Gohan, are you going to explain this energy business now or what?" Videl inquired impatiently.

"I guess they call it something different where you're from." Gohan commented quietly while scratching his cheek with his index finger. "It's like the power you can feel inside of your body…" Gohan paused remembering this morning, flushed and decided to drop that explanation. "Uh well… I mean… I uh…"

Goten laughed and said, "It's like this Videl." as he shot a blast at some nearly boulders exploding them to pieces.

Videl's expression turned to one of surprise as did Gohan's.

"Uh, yeah it's like that." Gohan stated somewhat unsurely. "So if you don't call that energy what do you call it Videl?"

"Well Dad always called it a trick, but after everything you've told me, I don't believe that anymore. So I guess I don't really know what it is." Videl stated with eyes still wide at the vivid display of energy from someone so young.

"Hmmm, don't worry. Remember how I told you all living things have energy?" Gohan paused and saw Videl nod in remembrance. "You have the energy…you just…have to find it."

"I will." Videl stated determinedly, yet soft at the same time.

"Alright then, Goten, can you hang tight for awhile? Before we move any further along I need to show Videl how to use her energy." Gohan stated while glancing over at Goten.

"Okay I'll go play…but I'll be back and you better be ready." Goten replied as he bounded away on the soft grass.

"Alright Goten we will be." Gohan called out as he watched Goten hop, flip and bounce away happily.

"Why don't we sit down Videl, that way I can show you better?" Gohan suggested with a half smile.

"Okay." Videl responded slightly unsure of herself.

Gohan was sitting cross-legged or Indian style and Videl was sitting with her knees forward and her feet resting behind her butt to each side.

"I'll do it slowly, that way, you can watch me better." Gohan stated as he moved his hands in front of his stomach. "The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen, listen to you body till you start to feel a pull, then…" Gohan started to draw out his energy and Videl's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "…you just bring it out." Gohan finished fully drawing out the energy. It's golden glow illuminating his gi and surrounding areas.

Videl leaned forward on her hands to get a closer look at the energy.

"There you see." Gohan stated kindly.

Videl drew nearer to the small ball of energy with wide eyes. She was just staring at it with eyes full of wonder and awe. Gohan himself glanced down at it and his eyes softened a little.

"Cool isn't it? Uh Videl?" Seeing Videl so entranced in the energy he decided to stand up with a chuckle. He let the energy slowly disappear to bring back her focus.

"Your turn."

Videl glanced up at Gohan unsurely. "Okay." She moved her hands in front of her stomach the same as Gohan had done, and briefly looked over both of her hands before trying herself to bring out this energy Gohan had been talking about.

"Remember to listen to you body and bring it out." Gohan encouraged.

Videl's face twisted in concentration as her body slightly began to shake. She had little beads of sweat lining her forehead.

"You've got to relax you muscles. You're never going to bring it out if you're all tensed up like that Videl."

Videl looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. "I really want to fly Gohan."

"Don't worry Videl, I promise that you will." Gohan encouraged while sitting back down again. "Here let's try again, this time try to relax your muscles even more. You can't force it, you have to be calm."

Videl nodded and once again placed her hands before her stomach. About two hours of this went on with Gohan encouraging Videl and Videl struggling to learn something _very_ new to her when Gohan lifted his eyes to the sky and commented, "What is he doing here?"

Videl lost her concentration and also looked to the sky questioning, "Who's here?"

"Oh, Vegeta and Trunks you haven't met them yet." Gohan explained shortly.

Soon the prince of all Saiyans landed before them and Trunks waved excitedly.

"Hello Vegeta." Gohan greeted somewhat unsurely considering how he left their last encounter.

"Hm. What's this brat? Teaching another pathetic weakling human how to infest the air?" Vegeta spit out in his normal cocky, don't-mess-with-me manner.

"Hey who are you calling weakling!?" Videl retorted while rising from the ground.

Vegeta glared at her, and Videl met his challenge and glared back. "That would be you of course considering that the brat before you is Saiyan and the second son of Kakarot is also Saiyan and my boy is _obviously_ Saiyan."

"Vegeta why are you here?" Gohan inquired while rising from the ground.

This time Trunks spoke up, "Oh Mom made him bring me to play with Goten since he broke the G.R. again."

"Boy shut up!" Vegeta bellowed at his son.

Videl stood there silent taking in the aura coming from Gohan right now…it was almost one of…protection?

"Vegeta you've brought Trunks now why don't you just leave." Gohan stated as calmly as he could. He didn't want Vegeta to hinder his time…I mean lessons with Videl.

"What! Don't talk to me like that I am the Prince of all Saiyan's you should be bowing down before me!" Vegeta retorted pridefully.

"You beat me in a spar and I'll consider it." Gohan spat back trying to get Vegeta to shut up. _'I guess he's still hot tempered about our last spar.'_

"You're on half breed." Vegeta threw back changing into a Super Saiyan at the same time.

"Vegeta here is not the place!" Gohan stated but soon found a fist thrown straight for his face.

He quickly blocked it and moved away from Videl. The said girls' eyes widened at what was taking place. She was watching Gohan fight like she had never truly seen before. They were moving so fast she could barely keep up with them.

Punch, block, jab, block, punch, block, kick, block, punch, block, kick, block, knee, block, jab, block, punch…roundhouse. Vegeta was sent backwards about fifteen feet with the long awaited counter from Gohan. The half saiyan was still in his normal form and hadn't powered up yet.

"Vegeta this is ridiculous! I don't have time to spar with you!" Gohan yelled as he dodged another high kick to the head.

However this didn't help the situation any as Vegeta sent a huge energy blast his way. Gohan quickly turned Super Saiyan and sent the blast soaring into the atmosphere with a kick. Vegeta's smirk just grew.

Vegeta took this opportunity to phase behind Gohan and deliver a painful double-handed blow to the head that sent Gohan crashing to the ground.

"Gohan!" Videl called out in worry but her words fell on deaf ears. Her worry was subsided though as he immediately threw out both legs behind him straight into Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta stumbled backwards a little bit partly in shock and partly by Gohan's force. Gohan rose from the ground with a serious expression on his face. One that Videl had never scene before.

"Vegeta if you don't want this spar to end like the last one did, then power down" Gohan said, posed to kick it up a notch to the next level of Super Saiyan.

Reluctantly and with a grunt, Vegeta powered down. "I don't have time to waste on you anyway half breed." With that Vegeta blasted off into the sky.

"Phew" Gohan sighed as he reverted back to his normal self. "Sorry about that Videl. Are you alright?"

"Hey what about me?" Trunks asked jealously before Videl could respond.

"I figured you'd be alright Trunks. He is your father after all." Gohan replied not wanting Trunks to feel left out and then turned his eyes back to Videl.

"Yes, I'm fine, but are you okay?" Videl asked with more concern than she wanted to let show.

Gohan smiled and responded, "Yup, not a scratch."

"Ahem" Trunks mumbled while clearing his small throat.

"Trunks, Goten is off playing somewhere. Do you mind playing with him for the time being?" Gohan asked the lavender haired saiyan.

"Okay Gohan, but can we play later?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"You bet."

"Cool! Nice to meet you Videl!" Trunks happily replied as he took of in search of his friend.

Videl was still staring at Gohan with slightly wide eyes. Gohan noticed this and inquired, "Is something wrong Videl?"

This seemed to shake Videl from her thoughts and responded, "Oh, uh, no not really. It's just that… I have never seen you fight like that before."

Gohan sighed slightly and said, "Yeah I know. That wasn't the half of it honestly."

"Why did that Vegeta guy pick a fight with you anyway?" Videl questioned truly wanting to know because to her it seemed so uncalled for and random.

"Well, my guess is that he's all crabby today because the Gravity Room is broken, then Bulma made him bring Trunks over to play with Goten. Also he's still pretty ticked with how our last spar ended."

"Um, okay." The raven haired girl replied unsurely then added, "How did your last spar end?"

Gohan paused for a while before answering…

"_VIDEL!" Gohan screamed out causing the older saiyan to pause in his attacks._

"_No Vegeta." The spiky haired full blooded saiyan responded smugly._

"_No, not you, Videl is in trouble. I have to go!" Gohan said hurriedly as he made his way to the door._

"_Where are you going brat?" Vegeta said while phasing in front of Gohan. "This fight's not over yet."_

_Gohan gritted his teeth and punched Vegeta with full strength in the stomach successfully knocking the saiyan unconscious._

_Stepping over his body Gohan said, "Now it is."_

_Gohan ran through the house yelling at Bulma that Vegeta needed assistance in the G.R. and with that he was out the door and took to the skies toward Satan_ _City_

_…_

"Uh, let's just say that I won." Gohan said while avoiding going into details with her.

"I guess he doesn't like to lose." Videl commented but it was more of a question than a statement.

"You could say that. Now, why don't we get back to work?" Gohan suggested as he once again took a seat on the lush grass.

Videl simply nodded her head and sat down across from him.

* * *

Another hour and a half had passed when Chichi called for lunch. Getting up and rubbing his stomach Gohan commented, "Lunch time Videl." 

"Lead the way." The raven haired teen said with a smile…she was hungry too.

Once they reached the table they all sat down. Chichi was on one of the benches dishing up some rice for Videl. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks already had theirs because they were too impatient to wait. Videl was sitting across from Chichi on another bench. Gohan was to her right on the end of the table, and both Goten and Trunks were across from Gohan at the other end.

"The food looks great mom." Gohan commented as he examined all of the delicious food before them.

"Oo, yummy!" Goten cheerfully said as he devoured his rice.

"Thank you very much for lunch Chichi." Videl thanked as she waited patiently for her food.

"You're welcome." Chichi stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice lady friends. You know…it's never too early to settle down."

"Mom" Gohan said with an embarrassed and slightly aggravated tone of voice.

Videl took a bite of the rice and beef balls before her and after swallowing, commented, "Delicious! I should give this recipe to our cook."

Chichi's head shot up and her eyes widened as she turned to face Videl. "What? Your cook? Is your family in the restaurant business?"

"Oh, no… I meant the cook we have at our house." Videl corrected without much thought.

Meanwhile Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were happily stuffing their faces.

Chichi leaned over the table slightly and questioned, "You have your own cook? You're family must be pretty loaded. About how many rooms do you have in your house? Ten? Twenty?"

Videl tilted her head in thought. "Hmmm, that's a good question. I guess about fifty." Videl finally answered not thinking much of it.

However Chichi's reaction was much more dramatic. "FIFTY!? THAT'S LIKE A SMALL VILLAGE! I can hardly imagine it! Ahh!"

"This is so good." Videl commented as she downed some more food joyfully.

Chichi leaned over to Gohan and stated in all of her excitement, "And you're planning to marry this girl!"

The rice that Gohan had just put into his mouth came spewing out all of Goten and Trunks earning a few "hey's" and "aw's"

Before Gohan had a chance to say anything Goten spoke up asking with a smile on his face, "So does this mean Videl's going to be my new sister?"

Standing up and waving his hands around fiercely Gohan replied. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

Videl sent him a curious glance at his sudden change in behavior. Chichi just smirked as if in a way to say a "job well done". Goten and Trunks just continued to eat.

'_I can't believe mom just said that! Now what am I going to do!?' _Gohan thought as he sat back down as calmly as he could.

'_What was that all about? Could Gohan really like me? Then again, maybe Chichi is always like this. I better not read too much into it.' _The raven haired girl thought as her stomach grumbled and she happily went back to eating.

* * *

After the meal was finished and everything was cleaned up, Goten and Trunks went to play spy games while Gohan and Videl found themselves once again seated down in the soft grass of the meadow to resume her lessons. 

With a full stomach and new found strength Videl once again began to focus on her body.

"You're close…I can feel it." Gohan said as he watched Videl with full attention and intense eyes.

Videl's eyes widened and a smile made its way onto her face as she was finally able to bring out her energy.

"Ah yeah! You got it. I guess since you've been doing martial arts for so long it was a lot easier for you to tap into your power. Very good." Gohan stated proudly with his own smile upon his face.

Videl suddenly let the energy disappear and exhaustedly fell onto the palms of her hands. It wasn't long however before a smile and a very light tinted blush appeared on her face as she looked up to meet Gohan's face.

"So do you think I can fly now Gohan?" She questioned excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down there. Didn't I mention you have to learn to _control_ that energy first?"

He was only met with a glare for a response from Videl.

The half saiyan laughed nervously.

"Well come on Gohan. Let's learn this thing."

* * *

Another two hours had passed and Gohan had rounded up Goten and Trunks as well as Videl. Trunks was standing by Gohan and Goten and Videl were directly across from the two. 

"Okay. It's finally time to try our first flight. Just use your energy… and be _careful_." Gohan said instructing the two.

Immediately Goten started hopping up and down as high as he could while Videl extended her arms to her sides in concentration.

"No, no Goten. Flying and hopping are two different things." Suddenly the boy stopped and looked up at Gohan intently. "Use Your Energy"

"Oh" Goten responded as realization sunk in. Goten got a determined look on his face was focusing on his energy. Soon he was unsteadily floating in the air.

"You mean…oh… like… this?"

"Yeah! That's it! Good job." Gohan cheered happily.

"Way to go Goten." Trunks finally piped up.

"Look at me Gohan, I'm a little birdie." Goten exclaimed happily as he shakily floated through the air and past Gohan and Trunks.

Shock crossed Videl's face.

"That's really great Goten. Not…so high." Gohan called out in concern for his little brother.

"Ah don't worry Gohan…" Goten started to say but then plummeted to the ground below landing on his head.

"Goten! Are you okay!?" Gohan called out as he and Trunks ran over to where the little guy was. "See you shoulda listened to me, but don't worry at this rate you'll be flying high in no time."

"Goten how could you just fall on your head like that?" Trunks laughed in the same cocky way his father did.

"Trunks, I'm sure you fell too when you were just learning." Gohan somewhat scolded successfully quieting Trunks.

"Hey Goten why don't we go play and you can work on your flying some more." Trunks suggested because he was bored just watching the two learn to fly.

"Okay" Goten replied happily as he and Trunks bounded off.

Walking back over to Videl and noticing that she wasn't making any head way the unruly haired teen encouraged, "Remember to relax you muscles Videl. I know you can do this."

The bottom of Videl's shirt slowly began to wave in the air as did the surrounding grass.

"That's the energy now push it up." Gohan encouraged with a smile on his face.

Slowly Videl began to lift from the ground.

"Yah you got it! Haha, look you're floating!" Gohan cheered excited.

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate here." Videl said still floating but struggling to do so.

Gohan clasped both hands over his mouth as she slowly descended to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground she began to collapse. Gohan immediately rushed over and broke her fall by wrapping a pair of strong arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushed, and full of concern.

Blushing Videl replied, "Yes, just a little tired that's all."

"Well no wonder. You've been working hard on this for several hours now." Gohan replied not realizing his arms where still around her.

"Uh…Gohan…" Videl started her blush deepening as she did so.

"Yes?"

"You can let me go now."

Instantly Gohan jerked back realizing that he hadn't let go of Videl yet. A blush made its way onto his face as he apologized.

"Oh sorry about that Videl." Changing the subject quickly he exclaimed with joy. "Videl that was amazing! No one learns how to fly on their first day!"

"Is that a fact?" Videl questioned as she glanced over at Goten and Trunks who were happily playing in the air. Goten was flying back and forth in the air in a figure eight kind of pattern happily while Trunks was just floating there cross legged looking like a drill sergeant instructing his soldiers.

Gohan glanced at Goten and sweat dropped. "Of course Goten is an exception! He's been controlling his energy for a long time you see… and besides it's in his blood… and what can I say, kids learn so fast don't you think?"

Videl just laughed at Gohan's remark and replied, "It's okay Gohan relax. I know Goten is a Saiyan like you and so he'll probably be able to pick things up quicker."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. "You know Videl, you really are soaking this up like a sponge and you're doing really great." Gohan complimented with complete seriousness.

"Thank you." She stated proudly.

"So, are you… uh… going to stay for dinner?" Gohan asked nervously, finding the stick on the ground most intriguing. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Videl eyed him curiously, "Are you asking me to stay for dinner?"

Gohan turned bright red and replied while waving his hands in front of him rapidly, "Uh, I was just thinking that you might be hungry and tired from a full day of training and uh, that … um… Goten would like it if you stayed and uh…so would my mom."

Videl let out a half smile. "Alright, I suppose I could stay."

"Okay then."

Videl tiredly sat down on the grass then proceeded to lay flat on her back. "It's break time."

Gohan smiled and laid down next to her, but about a foot away making sure to have plenty of room between them. He rested one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach, just like how he was sleeping earlier, however this time his navy gi covered… _some_ of his stomach.

"It's really peaceful out here." Videl commented staring at the cloud passing by up above.

"Yeah, it is. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Gohan responded also staring up into the afternoon sky. Suddenly an idea came to him.

Standing up he stated as he extended a hand out to Videl. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"As long as we can rest there, I'm in." Videl replied taking his hand briefly as he helped to lift her off the ground.

"Goten, Trunks!" Gohan called out successfully grabbing both boys' attention. "Videl and I will be back later. Goten, you're doing great, keep practicing and you'll be fine. Trunks, stay out of trouble." Turning back to Videl he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yup"

"It'll be faster if we fly, so uh… if you don't mind…" Gohan nervously trailed off while scratching the back of his neck and head.

"It's fine Gohan." The raven haired girl encouraged softly.

Gohan nodded and closed the distance between the two gently wrapping his arms around her as he did so.

"Let's go." With that they lifted off into the air.

It wasn't but a few short minutes later, if even that, before Gohan once again had them on the ground at a very familiar setting.

"Oh wow!" Videl exclaimed in awe.

They were once again at the lake surrounded by meadows and soft grasslands. The same lake where Goku and Gohan used to fish, where he and Kero spent much of their time training, and the place he told Videl about his lineage and past. This time however, it was not dusk with dulling light, but rather bright blue sky and an even brighter, crystal clear, shimmering lake. The grass was a vibrant green that was so colorful it almost looked unreal. The trees around the area were just as colorful.

"It looks different during the day, doesn't it?" Gohan said while watching Videl's expression.

"Yeah, it's absolutely beautiful." Videl responded with wide eyes, taking in all that was before her.

A smile arose on her face as she suddenly took off her boots and socks. She excitedly took off towards the water and dipped her feet in.

"Ahh, now that's what I'm talking about." She breathed while letting the cool lake water rise up her legs as she set them deeper into the lake till they were covering about three-quarters of her shins.

Gohan chuckled slightly at Videl's actions and also took off his shoes and rolled up his gi, joining her in the cool water.

A mischievous gleam shone in his eyes as he asked, "You know what would feel even better?" Seeing Videl shake her head in confusion he added, "THIS!" as he suddenly pushed Videl completely in the water.

"AHH!" Videl screamed as she found herself sinking into the cool liquid. Thankfully she had on her blue shirt today instead of her usual white one.

Popping her head up out of the water she bellowed, "GOHAN YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS!"

She didn't have much time to say anything else though as Gohan suddenly plummeted into water himself in cannon ball form creating a monstrous splash that almost swallowed Videl.

Quickly recovering from the tidal wave Gohan sent her way, Videl made her way over to Gohan and as soon as he popped up and got a quick breath of air she shoved him back under. Out of habit from playing with Goten, Gohan immediately grabbed onto Videl and took her under with him, and thus the battle began.

Wiggling free from his hold on her Videl made her way to the surface and Gohan followed not long after. This time however Gohan came up and drew in a deep breath and plunged back down below before Videl had a chance to retaliate.

"Great… where did he go?" Videl mumbled as she glanced around for him under the water. Without warning Videl was pulled back under the watery abyss and once under Gohan decided it would be a good time to tickle her.

Letting out a laugh, and consequently her air, Videl playfully punched Gohan resulting in him letting her go and she once again returned to the surface of the lake for air. She had enough time to make it to the edge of the lake and climb out before Gohan immerged from the water.

Peeking his head above water Gohan observed that Videl was no where in sight and smirked.

He too quietly climbed out of the water, the search was on. Gohan being well, Gohan, simply searched for her life energy.

Smirking again Gohan stealthily phased behind a tree. He could hear her soft panting and knew that she didn't have a clue he was just on the other side of that tree. He barely poked his head around the side of the tree.

"Boo."

"AHH!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Gohan stumbled backward a little. "Gosh Videl, you didn't have to punch me." He said while rubbing his forehead gently.

"Sorry! Habit I suppose." Videl apologized embarrassed.

Soon both were laughing as happy as could be without a care in the world. Little did they know that their friendship was changing for unbeknownst to them, something was beginning to blossom.

"Auh," Gohan sighed with ease as he flopped down in the soft grass basking in the hot afternoon sun.

"I second that." Videl commented as she too laid down upon the grass next to him.

About a minute of silence passed between the two, just enjoying the sun's warmth and the time with one another.

"Hey Gohan," Videl called out breaking the small silence.

"Yeah?" Gohan inquired.

"I think I know how you can pay me back."

"Oh really?" Gohan asked leaning over on his left side to face Videl, propping himself up on his elbow. "How's that?"

"Train me." She stated seriously while rolling on her side to face him.

"What?" Gohan questioned curiously.

"I've seen you fight and you're better than I am." Videl informed gently.

Gohan examined Videl intently and saw she was completely serious about the training. "Alright, but first you have to be able to fly with ease."

"Deal." Videl said determinedly as she met his deep onyx eyes.

Videl's stomach did flip flops as that unfamiliar feeling returned to her and she blushed lightly before rolling over onto her back again and gazed at the sky.

'_What is this feeling and why do I only have it around Gohan?'_

Gohan too returned to his back and looked out at the bright blue sky above.

"I'm glad you came today Videl." Gohan said before his mind caught up to the words coming out of his mouth.

Videl's eyes widened momentarily as she smiled and replied. "Me too."

The two laid in the grass for about a two hours just talking and enjoying each others company before Gohan said it was probably time for them to get back because dinner should be ready soon.

Once again Gohan took Videl in his arms as they flew back to the house. The arrived to see a smiling Chichi, a smirking Trunks and… a clueless looking Goten.

Leaning down and whispering in Trunks' ear making sure to keep her voice low so _only_ Trunks could hear it, Chichi whispered, "Thanks for spying on them, I'll reward you after dinner."

Trunks nodded his head in a business type manner.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity but doing nothing more about it Gohan asked, "When is dinner mom?"

"Oh it should be ready in about a half hour." Chichi replied happily.

"Hey Gohan, do you want to play with us until then?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"Ooo, and you too Videl?" Goten chimed in adding puppy dog eyes to the mix.

Gohan and Videl exchanged looks, smiled, and replied, "Sure."

With that the four were out the door playing a heated game of hide and seek.

A call for dinner came and the four washed up and sat down at the table all hungry for Chichi's delicious cooking.

An array of rice, beef, chicken, vegetables, and other dishes were spread across the table and the three boys' were just about drooling at the sight.

Goten went to snitch a bite of food but ended up getting his hand shooed away by Chichi.

"Ladies first this time boys." Chichi retorted while dishing up a bowl of rice for the raven haired girl who held her oldest son's affection.

"Thank you Chichi, this looks wonderful." Videl complimented as she graciously accepted the bowl of rice.

Next the boy's got theirs and before you knew it, all the food had disappeared into the black hole the Saiyans call a stomach. Once the dishes were cleared and washed and idea struck Chichi.

"Videl dear, it's getting quite late, why don't you just stay here for the night?" Chichi suggested kindly.

'_I'll get you two together yet.'_ Chichi thought with a smirk like smile as something briefly flashed through her eyes, which no one caught.

"Oh I couldn't impose on you like that."

"Aw, come on Videl it would be fun. Trunks is staying over!" Goten pleaded happily.

"Yeah, Videl, I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind." Gohan also encouraged.

A flashback of Hercule suddenly flashed through Videl's mind.

"_Well I forbid it! You find a boy who's stronger than I am and then maybe I'll consider it!" Hercule bellowed in answer to Videl's question about hanging out at a boy's house._ _He continued to rant on, but Videl tuned him out at this time._

Videl cringed lightly at the flashback. _'I guess Gohan is stronger than Dad since how he's the one who **really** beat Cell.'_

"Uh, I guess I could. I'll have to call my dad though." Videl replied back earning a few cheers from Goten, Trunks, and Gohan.

"That's not a problem dear. The phone is next to the chair in the family room." Chichi stated while pointing in the direction of the said object. "Trunks and Goten can sleep upstairs, and you and Gohan can sleep downstairs. Gohan can have the couch and you can sleep in the spare room." Chichi replied happily.

"Hey how come I get the couch, Goten is younger!" Gohan exclaimed suddenly.

"You don't have to if you don't mind sharing a room with Trunks or the both of them." Chichi responded.

"Uh… never mind the couch is great." Gohan replied instantly, remembering that the last time he shared a room with both of them he only got three hours of sleep and was really late for school the next day. Not to mention he got caught sleeping in class.

"Hey why don't we watch a movie or something?" Trunks suggested out of the blue.

"That sounds fun. Why don't we let Videl call her Dad first though?" Gohan reasoned.

Videl smiled and walked over to where the phone was. Though the others couldn't clearly make out the conversation, they clearly heard Mr. Satan's loud voice and a 'Dad, remember Gohan was the one to beat Cell not you.' After a few more words were exchanged, Videl returned with a smiling face.

"He agreed to it."

"YAHOO!" Goten cheered as he bounced up and down joyfully.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Videl inquired

"Doesn't matter to me." Gohan commented with a shrug.

After the long debate between the two younger boys, Goten and Trunks, some random movie was picked out. Goten and Trunks cheerfully hopped onto the rather large, soft, comfortable chair, while Videl took a seat on the couch. Gohan went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, or rather, four bags of popcorn.

He returned minutes later with a bag each for Goten and Trunks, and a big bowl for him and Videl. He learned long that it was easier to just give a bag each to the boys so they wouldn't complain and fight over someone eating more than the other.

Gohan sat himself down on the couch, again making sure there was plenty of room between them, in order to insure just that, he placed the large bowl of popcorn in between them. Just as both Gohan and Videl's hands entered the bowl to grab some popcorn a flash suddenly went through the air and all heads turned to Chichi who was smiling behind the camera.

"Oh that'll make the cutest picture!" Chichi chimed as she walked back out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Videl glanced at Gohan who just shrugged while gently shaking his head as if to say 'I have no idea'.

About halfway through the movie Chichi came in and noticed there was still a rather large…okay so about a twelve inch gap between Gohan and Videl and plan formulated in her mind.

"Oh Gohan, would you mind scooting over, I haven't seen this movie in forever." The older woman asked.

"Uh, sure." Gohan replied unsurely as Videl scooted over to make more room for him. He nudged closer to Videl and Chichi happily took her seat on the couch.

Chichi watched the rest of the movie with them and as soon as it was over Trunks threw in another one.

One more movie later, Goten and Trunks were passed out on the chair sleeping happily in a world of dreams.

Satisfied that the two wouldn't separate even if she moved Chichi rose from the couch saying, "I think I'll take move these two to the bedroom."

"Do you want some help mom?" Gohan asked in all seriousness.

"Oh no, you two just enjoy the movie." Chichi chimed as the picked up Goten and hauled him upstairs and put him in bed. Next she came down for Trunks and did the same. She noted, with joy, that just as she thought, Gohan and Videl stayed in the position they were in before she got up from the couch.

About an hour and twenty minutes later the movie was finally over. Chichi came out from doing…whatever it is she does when she's not cooking, and saw Gohan and Videl asleep on the couch. Videl was ever so gently leaning against Gohan's upper arm and shoulder.

Quickly Chichi scurried to the kitchen to grab her camera. A flash briefly went through the room and Chichi smiled at the two sitting upon the couch.

"I think I'll leave them here for now. They'll wake up eventually but until then I'm certainly not going to ruin the moment." Chichi said quietly to no one in particular as she turned off the TV and dimmed the lights while making her way to her own bedroom.

Two hours later a sleepy pair of onyx eyes fluttered open and were met with a head of raven hair and the most beautiful face resting peacefully upon his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: 

_First and foremost I cannot express how bad I feel for taking SO long to get this chapter out to you all. I had some **really** unexpected things come up in my life and during this time two of my nephew's in waiting joined the world and greeted me with their tiny little faces! One is about two weeks old and the other only one week._

_I would like to thank all of you who have REVIEWED up till now because it truly means a lot to me and helps to keep me motivated to write this story. _

_Once again I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. On the bright side…it was a longer chapter! _

_-Samurai Girl _

**During my time between updates I made a Gohan and Videl video put to the song Crashed by Daughtry. I put over 20 hours of work into it and would love for you all to check it out. The link is in my profile. **

* * *

_Next on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Videl continues her flying lessons and finally takes to the sky. Kero and Lime drop by to see how Videl is progressing, and the magic of the night sky causes unexpected feelings to blossom for _certain_ people.

* * *

Vegeta- "Woman you call THAT being in the chapter!?" -furiously storms up to author- 

_Samurai Girl_- "Uh, hey Vegeta" -gulps nervously- "Before you blow me to bits, you're in the next chapter too, and um, happier."

Vegeta- "Happy!? I don't _DO_ happy!"

_Samurai Girl_- "Yes, but I'm the author and you have to do what I make you do." -smirks evilly-

Vegeta- "What! That's preposterous!"

Videl- "Quiet down loud mouth I'm trying to sleep over here!"

Gohan- "Yeah she's sleeping on me so SHUT UP!" -gulps nervously and blushes- "I mean, she's sleeping and it's rude to wake up someone who's sleeping. Yah, that's it."

_Samurai Girl_- -smiles to herself and walks away-


	13. Unexpected Feelings

(A/N: I have to say that I am truly blessed by the feedback and support you all are showing me. When I started this story I only had the hope that one day it might reach the 100 reviews mark, and now it has and in only twelve chapters at that. Not only has it reached that mark, but surpassed it!

I sincerely thank all of you who have reviewed up till now. My words fail to express the joy your reviews bring me. I humbly thank you all from deepest depths of my heart.) –Samurai Girl

**Disclaimer:** "Not another one of these stupid things." -Vegeta mumbled while shaking his head slightly- "Oh come on Vegeta…for me?" -author begged while looking at him with puppy dog eyes- "Woman I've told you time and time again NO!" -Bulma appears with a smug expression- "Oh Vegeta… I changed the G.R. locks again and if you want to use it you'll have to say the disclaimer." -Vegeta's eyes lower dangerously and turns to audience- "That blasted author does not own Dragonball Z." -turns and walks away furiously while mumbling about stupid author and Bulma teaming up to torture him- -Author and Bulma exchange pleased smiles-

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of the 343 firefighters who lost their lives in the 9/11 attacks on the World Trade Center six years ago and all those who lost loved ones that day. May we always remember your sacrifice.**

_Previously on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

_Two hours later a sleepy pair of onyx eyes fluttered open and were met with a head of raven hair and the most beautiful face resting peacefully upon his shoulder._

Chapter 13- **Unexpected Feelings**

* * *

Gohan's eyes widened and he instantly let out a startled yell. 

"AH!"

At this Videl awoke with a jump. Videl noticed their closeness and jumped off the couch.

"Wha- What happened to the movie!?" Videl half yelled fully regaining her senses as her body awoke.

"I-I guess w-we fell a-asleep." Gohan stumbled out.

Noticing the red mark on Gohan's bare arm and shoulder, Videl suddenly felt her face feeling the familiar tingling that sleeping in one position for so long offers. Putting two and two together, the red mark on his shoulder and the feeling in her face, she gulped as her own eyes widened.

"Did I… fall a-asleep on you?" The raven haired teen asked with concern.

Gohan nodded his head slowly.

'_Great! Just great Videl!'_ The light blue orbed girl scolded herself mentally.

"Um, I uh…" Gohan tried but no words came from his stuttering mouth. Drawing in a breath he tried again. "I know this is an awkward moment, but, uh, it's okay that you fell asleep on me." Gohan said trying to help the situation.

"So what it's my fault that I fell asleep on your arm!?" Videl questioned loudly, but not so loud that it would wake the others.

"What!? No! That's not what I meant!" Gohan said instantly waving his hands defensively in front of himself.

A glare was his reply.

"I just meant that I don't mind that you fell asleep on my arm!" Gohan commented before his brain caught up with the words coming out of his mouth.

Shock once again crossed Videl's face. _'What does **that** mean?'_

His comment finally registered with his mind. "I mean… I uh… You fell asleep and so did I and judging from our prior position it is no wonder that you happened to end up on my arm because the unstable position before hand and the angle at which we were sitting plus-"

"It's okay Gohan… you don't have explain." Videl assured him though part of her wanted nothing more than an explanation for the previous comment.

Gohan let out a small sigh. "Well, now that we're up, are you hungry?"

"Are you always hungry?" Videl questioned lightly.

Gohan just shrugged and smiled before saying, "No, not always. Well?"

"Sure, I guess I could eat."

Gohan and Videl made their way to the kitchen where Gohan proceeded to dish up two bowls of ice cream throwing away the empty container once he was done scooping it. Videl hopped up on the counter as if it were her own house, not noticing how comfortable she was around the saiyan.

"Here ya go." Gohan said as he offered the bowl to Videl along with a spoon.

Smiling Videl replied, "Thanks."

She took a big scoop of the ice cream and spun the spoon around in her hand so the ice cream was facing down as she popped it into her mouth tightening her lower lip as she slid the spoon out and held it up with her hand shaking it lightly.

"So do you often have ice cream at …" Videl paused to look at her watch. "… one o'clock in the morning?" Videl inquired playfully.

"No, but tonight's a special occasion." Gohan replied as he too took a scoop of the delicious dessert and ate it while leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen opposite Videl.

"Oh and what's that?" The raven haired girl questioned taking another bite of the smooth, creamy substance.

"You floated today." Gohan responded with a proud smile.

Videl smiled widely. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

A few moments of silence passed between the two as they both enjoyed their ice cream and thought over the day's events.

"So do you think I'll be able to do more than float tomorrow?" Videl questioned curiously.

"Well you've got the hardest part figured out already, now all you need is practice, so yeah, I would imagine so." Gohan said taking his last bite of the cold ice cream.

"You sure eat ice cream fast." Videl commented looking at her bowl with was still half full.

"Hehe, I guess so." Gohan chuckled embarrassed.

Without thinking Videl put her spoon in her bowl and held it out to him.

Gohan glanced at the bowl then back at her. "What's this?"

"I'm giving it to you because you already ate yours and this was the last of the ice cream." Videl stated moving the bowl up a little higher.

"No thanks, that's your ice cream." Gohan replied shaking his head slightly.

"It's okay, I'm full anyway." Videl said as if it was no big deal.

"Thank you for the offer but I'll pass. It would be rude of me to eat the ice cream I dished up for you." Gohan responded with the same gentle manner and tone he always had.

"Gohan just take the ice cream." Videl told more determined than before.

Gohan simply shook his head with a small smile on his face.

Videl hopped down off the counter and scooped a good sized amount on the metallic spoon.

"Gohan?" Videl called out waiting for just the right opportunity to strike.

"Ye-"

He was cut off by a spoon being shoved in his mouth. His head jerked back slightly from the shock and his arms flailed around a bit. Deciding to swallow rather than choke he asked, "What was that for?"

"You were being stubborn and not taking it." Videl replied proudly as she extended the bowl out for him to take once more.

Gohan raised a brow and commented, "_I'm_ being stubborn?"

Videl just let a smug smile rise to the surface and shrugged lightly.

Giving in fully Gohan took the said bowl from the Videl. Their hands briefly made contact and their eyes met for just a split second before Videl withdrew her hand back and a light blush made itself known on both of their faces.

Videl's heart fluttered faintly though she didn't fully know why. Gohan was having a similar reaction as his own heart was racing, increasing in its rapidness with the passing seconds.

'_Could I possibly… like… Gohan?'_ Videl wondered as she started at the tiles of the kitchen floor.

"Uh thanks for the ice cream Videl." Gohan stated breaking the silence that had formed around them by the sudden contact.

Videl lifted her eyes to meet his dark onyx ones and her heart once again fluttered slightly and she quickly looked away.

"Um, I think I'm going to go… uh… change." Videl said as she grabbed her container with capsules in it.

Gohan nodded idly and went back to eating as to not make the situation more awkward than it already was.

Videl made her way to the bathroom and uncapsuled the capsule that held her spare clothes as well as toiletries such as a toothbrush and toothpaste and what not. She always had this capsule in case she got stranded somewhere or Erasa wanted her to spend the night randomly.

She glanced at herself in the mirror noticing the blush still evident on her face. She sighed sat down on the lid of the toilet resting her head in her hands which were supported by each leg at the elbow.

'_Could I really like Gohan in that way?'_ Videl wondered as she began to think about their relationship. She remembered how she first met him outside the bank, and then when he came to class. She recalled when she chased him unknowingly as the Gold Fighter and how Gohan always ate lunch outside. She remembered seeing his sculpted arms for the first time. She remembered the Gold Fighter calling a truce and when their friendship formed. She recalled scolding herself for thinking the Gold Fighter was hot and all the times the Gold Fighter had saved her life. She remembered when Azer threatened her at school and Gohan came in not long after and wrapped his arms around her.

She remembered confiding in the Gold Fighter and also Gohan. She recalled when she realized that the Gold Fighter was the same person who saved her when she was younger and then the revelation that Gohan was the Gold Fighter. She thought about when Lime was attacked how she reached out and gave Gohan a hug which surprised them both. She remembered when she saw Peaches touch Gohan and the jealously, yes jealousy that surged through her. She remembered when Gohan defended her in front of Azer and got into a fight with him. She thought about the concern in his eyes and his voice at that time. She remembered when she was attacked by Azer, her life almost ending but Gohan saved her yet again.

She remembered when they fell off the bed in the lookout and she landed on him with eyes locking, then how he carried her in his arms as they flew to the Earth below. She recalled as he shared his past with her being so open and honest, so vulnerable. She thought about how he flew her home and the feels that crept upon her. She remembered when Erasa blurted out the common thread between the guys she's liked and the boy who saved her and how Gohan was that said boy. She remembered her conversation with Lime and how Lime asked her if she liked Gohan in _that way._

And finally she remembered this past week, how she first came to this very house and the memories that she already held here. She recalled the trip over in her jet copter and the tender look on his face as he told her about Goten and then the unfamiliar feeling returned to her. She remembered being absorbed in his eyes that held so much wonder and were so deep, swirling with emotion and how that feeling yet again came upon her.

She recalled this very morning and waking him up, his bare chest still fresh in her mind and how her face made contact with his chest when he sleepily pulled her to him. She remembered his gentleness in teacher her how to fly and the kindness he always emitted. She recalled when she first left the ground with nothing but her own energy holding her up and the cheer she received from Gohan. She remembered how she began to collapse due to exhaustion and how his arms once again encircled her. She recalled when he asked her to stay for dinner and the nervousness in his voice. She remembered the lake and the beauty that surrounded it, and the time she spent there with Gohan. She thought about how happy and carefree he was, and cute. She remembered him admitting to her that he was glad she came today. She remembered sitting on the couch with him watching a movie and how he close he was, yet how comfortable _she_ was. She recalled waking up knowing she fell asleep resting her head on his arm. And finally, she remembered the feeling when his hand made contact with hers.

All this flashed through her mind in a matter of minutes and she came to the conclusion that yes indeed, she did like Gohan in _that way_.

'_Now what do I do?'_ The raven haired girl thought with a sigh.

She arose from her seated position and grabbed a pair of green and blue striped pajama pants and a light gray tank top and changed into them.

'_Should I act any different? How much do I like him? Would I want to date him? Am I just attracted to him? No, it's definitely more than just mere attraction.'_ Videl thought as she pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, briefly running her toothbrush underneath the water before inserting it into her mouth.

'_I just told Lime that I didn't like Gohan and didn't want another relationship, but, yet, I can't deny how my heart is feeling right now.'_ Videl continued to think as she ran the toothbrush over her teeth and gums.

'_I guess I should just be me. After all, I don't even know how he feels.' _Videl thought turning on the water and rinsing out her mouth and toothbrush and then the sink.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to not act, nor treat him any differently, Videl finished up what she needed to do and walked back out to where Gohan was. She first went to the kitchen and noticed he had cleaned up their bowls, but he was no where in sight. She then proceeded to the family room but stopped in the door frame.

She saw him set a pillow and blanket on the couch ready for him to crawl into. She also noticed that he too had changed into a pair of sweat pants similar in style to his gi and this time put on a t-shirt to match. Gohan hadn't noticed her standing there and continued to arrange his blankets just right. A small smile made its way onto her face as she glanced over at her friend.

'_I guess I finally know what that **unfamiliar** feeling is.'_ Videl thought nonchalantly as she gazed at the half saiyan.

"Looks like you're ready to turn in." Videl stated making her presence known.

Gohan glanced back to where the voice came from and noticed Videl leaning on the door frame with her left shoulder, arms crossed in front of her chest casually. Her raven hair was undone from its prior pigtails and was now flowing freely down her back and the front part of her left shoulder. He noticed she had changed into pajama pants, but what grabbed his attention was the tank top she was wearing. It wasn't form fitting, like the second skin some girls chose to wear, but rather, loose, yet somehow elegant. What gripped him was that her arms and shoulders were showing as well as her collar bone. She looked simply beautiful, not that she didn't look beautiful to him all the time, but there was something about the way she looked right now, perhaps it was the look in those enchanting light blue orbs that gripped him so much.

"Yes, I suppose I'm getting ready to." Gohan finally replied after he snapped out of the semi trance she put him in. "I can show you where your room is if you like." Gohan added realizing she probably didn't know where it was.

Videl smiled warmly replying, "That would be great."

"Videl," Gohan called out almost unsteadily. "Before I go to bed I usually sit under the stars for a little bit, would you… like to join me?" Gohan asked nervously surprising himself with the question that came from his very lips.

Slight shock appeared on Videl's face but it turned into a soft smile moments later. "That would be nice Gohan."

"The stars are very bright out here, not like in the city where the lights drown them out." Gohan commented as he led them out the door and onto the soft grass surrounding the house. "Sometimes I lay out here for hours underneath the stars just thinking."

The two sat down in the soft grass not far from the house and continued to converse. Videl looked up and noticed the moon and a question rose in her.

"Gohan, I have a question." Videl stated and watched Gohan nod in reply. "I thought you said that Piccolo destroyed the moon when you transformed, but… I see it right there… I guess I don't understand."

Gohan too looked up at the moon and smiled softly. "Piccolo did destroy the moon, but we wished it back with the dragonballs. The moon is vital to the Earth, not only does it provide light at night, but also the oceans are greatly affected by the moon. We have high tide when the moon is near that said body of water and low tide when the moon is away. If we didn't wish the moon back then who knows what would have happened to the Earth and more specifically, the oceans." Gohan informed softly.

"Oh, I see, that makes sense. I guess I still don't understand the whole dragonball thing." Videl said as she leaned back onto her elbows staring up at the night sky.

"Don't worry, you will when you experience it for yourself." Gohan assured earning a raised eyebrow from the girl next to him.

"When I experience it for myself?" Videl asked confused by what he meant.

"Yes, unless you plan on going somewhere and abandoning our friendship." Gohan said with a small smile on his face. "I'm sure there will come a time when we'll need those small orange balls again."

"I'm not going anywhere Gohan. You can't get rid of me that easily." Videl replied back playfully.

"Who said I wanted to?" Gohan responded immediately not catching the words till they were already out of his mouth and echoing through the air. He quickly added, "You're my friend Videl and one my own age at that. Our friendship is very valuable to me."

'_I can't believe I just said that! Man that's twice tonight my tongue spoke before my brain thought. I guess mom was right with the whole… 'think before you speak' thing.'_ Gohan thought as he laid back upon the grass resting a hand behind his head.

"It means a lot to me too Gohan." Videl commented as she too fully laid upon the soft grass.

'_More than I thought it did.'_ Videl thought gazing up at the star filled sky.

"You're right… there _are_ more stars visible out here. This is really something. I can see why you like to come out here before going to sleep." Videl said as her eyes gazed over the heavens.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Gohan responded with a soft, easy tone.

"That's for sure." Videl replied as she made herself comfortable on the grass next to the one she just realized she held affection for.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two as they just enjoyed the night sky and each others' company.

"Did you see that?" Videl remarked as a shooting start went by, her hand extended upward to the said place the star just passed.

"Sure did." Gohan responded as a smile came upon his face.

Gohan glanced at his watch and noticed it was already passed two in the morning. Sitting up he said, "Well Videl, it's getting pretty late, we should probably get to sleep."

"I guess you're right." The raven haired teen replied while sitting up.

Gohan looked over at Videl and noticed she had some stay strand of grass in her hair. Reaching over to get them out he stated, "Hold still."

Videl glanced at him curiously but did as he instructed none the less. Gohan made contact with Videl's soft, raven locks and gently combed through them pulling out the few pieces of grass. Videl's eyes widened slightly at the touch but she didn't pull away. Even with such a simple and seemingly meaningless contact Gohan's heart began to race.

He pulled the last piece of grass out, holding half a dozed or so in total, and held them up to Videl.

"I didn't figure you wanted these left in your hair." Gohan commented explaining the reason why he was suddenly so close to her and touching her raven locks.

"I was saving them for later in case I got hungry." Videl joked trying to calm her own pounding heart.

"If you want I can put 'em back." The half saiyan replied with a sly smile.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer anyways." The raven haired girl responded with her own smile lighting up her face.

Gohan stood and extended his hand out to Videl to help her up while saying, "Come on, you've had a long day and another one is waiting for you tomorrow. It's time to sleep now so you can regain your energy because trust me, you're going to need it."

Videl took his hand and allowed him to help pull her up while stating determinedly, "Yup, tomorrow I'll do more than float."

They walked back the few steps it was to the front door where Gohan proceeded to open it and allow Videl to walk through before walking through himself and closing it behind him.

"Your room's right this way." Gohan said while walking down the small hallway that branched off from the living room and also the stairs that led to his and Goten's room.

Gohan opened the door and Videl was met with a simple yet warm room upon entering in. The walls were painted a very light shade of yellow, making the room appear bigger and brighter. Next her eyes fell on the twin size bed with white sheets and a navy comforter and matching pillow case. There was a small night stand next to the left side of the bed where a small lamp sat atop it. On the right side of the room was another desk and bookshelf similar to the one in Gohan's room, this one also near the window. There were a few pictures hung around the room of Gohan's family and others she didn't recognize giving the room a very welcoming appeal.

"Well this is it. If you need _anything_ don't hesitate to ask, I don't care if I'm sleeping or not." Gohan stated pulling Videl from her scanning of the room.

"Thank you Gohan." Videl replied kindly and genuinely.

Gohan turned to her and smiled softly, unknowingly causing Videl's stomach to tighten momentarily.

"Good night Videl." Gohan said as he made his way to the door.

"Good night Gohan." Videl called out softly.

Gohan gave a small nod and smile as he closed the door and walked out to his resting place which was currently the couch. He pulled back the blankets and gently crawled underneath them onto the soft couch.

'_Today has been amazing. I can't believe how much fun I had with Videl. Life just seems so normal with her here. It's almost like she's part of the family.'_ Gohan thought as he stretched out and got comfortable on his makeshift bed.

'_I am really surprised how well she is able to pick up flying. I mean just today she learned how to bring out her energy, which she didn't even know she had, and control it enough to float. She's really something.'_

Gohan soon fell into a peaceful sleep feeling light hearted and happier than he had been in a while all thanks to the raven haired girl sleeping in a room just around the corner.

* * *

The smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, pancakes, hash browns and toast lingered through the air as a pair of sleepy light blue orbs adjusted to the sunlight peering through the window, kissing her face with its golden rays. Videl glanced around briefly, unsure of her surroundings until the previous day came to memory. 

With a yawn she sat up and stretched, arms extended in different directions as far as they would allow. She quickly ran a hand through her raven locks and let out a small sigh not fully awake. As the case may be she would currently rather crawl back under the covers and return to the land of dreams. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she climbed out of bed and stretched yet again.

A soft knock echoed through the room which and she somewhat groggily let out a 'come in' before plopping back down on the bed.

"Oh good you're awake already." Stated and all too awake and cheerful Gohan as he poked his head through the door. "Breakfast should be ready in about ten minutes. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"More sleep." Videl replied almost question like in form.

Gohan chuckled a little and responded, "Sorry but we're fresh out."

Videl cast a sideways glare and half smiled. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. I'll be right out."

The half saiyan smiled brightly, nodded and closed the door.

Letting out one more sigh Videl arose from the soft, comfortable bed and uncapsuled her clothes to select an outfit for today. She decided on a purple t-shirt with a white tank top over top of that and black shorts. The raven haired girl quickly changed her attire and made her way out and directly into the bathroom. After doing necessary things such as brushing her teeth, combing her hair putting them into their respective pigtails while doing so and putting on deodorant, she exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen.

Immediately in view was Chichi in all her glory with pots and pans everywhere and an array of food as the fruits of her labor.

Not wanting to be impolite Videl greeted, "Good morning Chichi."

"Well good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Chichi inquired while giving three pancakes a flip in the frying pan.

"Yes, thank you very much for letting me stay the night." Videl responded as politely as she could.

"Oh it was really my pleasure dear." Chichi stated as she placed the pancakes on a plate and dispersed three more pours of the mix into the hot pan. "I hope you like American style food."

"Yes, though we don't eat it much in our house. It smells delicious though." The raven haired girl responded sweetly.

"Well thank you, the boys should be down any minute. I'm sure you've already seen Gohan, and Goten and Trunks should be down as soon as Gohan can wake them.

Videl briefly remembered how hard it was to wake Goten and wondered how Gohan managed to do it, or anyone for that matter.

Not ten seconds later two hungry boys rushed down the stairs and to the table. One dressed in a hunter green gi and a white sash and the other in the usual orange and dark navy undershirt complete with matching sash. Next came the older half saiyan this time dressed in a deep red gi with a black sash and wristbands and matching black and red boots only with black being the dominant color and red being the small stripe. This gi was similar in style to the blue one he wore yesterday and likewise today he had no undershirt covering his sculpted chest and upper stomach.

The two exchanged looks and smiled before sitting down at the table. Chichi happily strode over and placed the last of the food on the table where it quickly vanished onto two plates.

"_Boys_" That was all Chichi needed to say to get both Goten and Trunks' cringing slightly. "We have a guest so kindly wait until she has gotten her food before devouring it." Chichi said in that motherly tone.

The two just nodded and looked expectantly at Videl who chuckled briefly and grabbed her plate. She dished herself a plate full of the appetizing food and watched as the younger boys immediately resumed their own process of throwing as much food as possible onto their plates.

Gohan shook his head slightly and grabbed his own plate and proceeded to fill it with an array of food selecting some from each dish available. He happily began to eat occasionally casting a sideways glace at the raven haired girl seated right next to him.

It wasn't long before the meal was entirely consumed and the dishes cleaned up.

Gohan stretched patting his stomach lightly as he asked. "Well should we continue your training?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Videl responded as she too briefly stretched.

"Goten, Trunks, do you want to join us?" Gohan asked glancing over at the two curiously.

"Aw no thanks. Trunks and I are going to go play spy games." Goten answered as his face lit up with excitement.

"Okay, don't forget to practice flying while you're playing." Gohan instructed in a teacher kind of way.

"Yes sir." Goten replied with a fake salute and then he and Trunks bounded happily out the door to get into who knows what kind of mischief. Hopefully the animals around the nearby area would be well prepared today.

"Shall we?" Gohan asked and he extended a hand in the direction of the door in a sign for Videl to lead the way.

"We shall." Videl responded playfully keeping with Gohan's formalities as she strode to the front door.

"I'll call you when lunch is ready!" Chichi called out just before Gohan closed the door. _'Those two seem to be getting along quite well. Maybe Videl should visit more often.' _

* * *

Two hours had passed since breakfast and so far Videl has been able to float higher than the surrounding trees and shakily fly through the air a few feet. 

"You're doing really great Videl." Gohan complimented as she descended to the ground below yet again.

Wiping the sweat from her brow with the back part of her right hand she replied, "Thanks, I didn't realize flying took this much work."

"Don't worry it won't always be this hard. It's only hard now because you're not used to it." Gohan assured with a proud smile on his face.

Goten and Trunks came whizzing by almost colliding with the poor bird unfortunate enough to fly in their route.

"How long will it take to fly like _that_?" Videl asked as she watched the two fly by with ease.

Turning his head to get a better view of the two he answered, "I bet it won't take you that long. Just give it some time and focus on where you're at now and before you know it, you'll be flying better than those two currently are."

"Are you always this optimistic?" The raven haired girl questioned as she took a seat in the lush grass.

Gohan smiled widely and replied, "Usually."

Videl laughed at his response and watched as he too took a seat upon the soft green grass. Glancing at her watch Videl realized it was already almost eleven o'clock and let out a small sigh before she laid back fully in the grass beneath her.

Gohan was about to lay down himself when he felt two familiar ki's in the nearby sky. "It looks like Kero and Lime are here." Gohan informed with a nod of his head in their direction.

Videl glanced over at the small specks that were gradually growing bigger in the sky. "I guess Lime was serious about stopping by."

Gohan chuckled lightly saying, "Yeah that's Lime for you, always wanting to be in the action."

Videl laughed at his comment and smiled as she pulled herself up into a seated position. It wasn't long before those two specks were full bodies that landed gracefully on the soft grass.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted with a cheerful smile as he rose from the ground and bopped fists with Kero and received a friendly hug from Lime.

Videl too rose from the ground and also received a hug from the said auburn haired girl and a warm hello from Kero matching is warm, cheerful smile.

"So how are the lessons coming?" The teen with a head of messy brown hair and violet eyes asked curiously.

"She's doing awesome." Gohan started beating Videl, who had her mouth poised to speak. "She's already able to float quite well and is ready to move on to the next step." Gohan finished proudly as he eyed Videl momentarily.

"That's great! You go girl!" Lime exclaimed with a fist pumped into the air excitedly.

Kero and Gohan smiled widely at Lime's reaction and each let out a small laugh.

"So how about you two… how are things going?" Videl asked making her way into the conversation.

"Going great! I couldn't be happier." Kero responded while looking fondly at Lime. A smirk made its way onto his face as he added. "That is, unless she'd let me kiss her."

"KERO!" Lime bellowed as she colored a deep shade of red and lightly punched him in the arm.

Kero just grinned like an idiot and shrugged his shoulders innocently. His violet eyes youthful and innocent, yet playful and wise shining all the while.

"You're hopeless." The auburn haired teen retorted while shaking her head.

"Yes, but it only makes you love me that much more." He replied back instantly with his charming smile brightening up his face.

The girl simply rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So Videl, how does it feel to float?"

"Pretty cool, I just wish I could learn it as quick as Goten. He's already flying around like crazy." Videl answered with a slight tone of disappointment.

"It took me a while to learn how to fly too Videl. No worries, you'll get it." Kero encouraged while making eye contact with the raven haired girl directly across from him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. That's what Gohan here keeps telling me too." Videl responded while pointing a thumb over in Gohan's direction.

"It looks like you two are at a stand still for right now, taking a break?" Lime inquired with a raised brow.

"Yes, we've already been out here at least two hours training, well, she's training I should say." The unruly haired saiyan answered.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we all go to the lake since you two aren't doing anything right now anyways?" Kero suggested happily with excitement clearly showing in his violet eyes.

Gohan and Videl exchanged looks briefly along with Lime and all three agreed to the idea. And so with that the four were off to the lake that held so many memories with Videl in Gohan's arms and Lime in Kero's.

Even though it was only just after eleven the afternoon sun was already out and sending its heat to the Earth below. The day was clear with only a few clouds here and there in the bright blue sky above. A slight breeze would pass every now and then adding a nice cooling touch to the sun's warmth.

As soon as the four set down Kero immediately took off his shoes and tossed his shirt aside, consequently hitting Lime in the face and ran to the lake, clad in his shorts, he did a back flip and landed in the cooling water with a splash.

Lime laughed at his seemingly childish and carefree ways as a smile made its way onto her face while taking in the sight of her cheerful boyfriend.

Popping his head above water Kero called out, "Come on Gohan! The water's perfect!"

Slightly rolling his eyes Gohan said, "If you'll excuse me ladies."

He then proceeded to take of his boots, placing them next to Kero's abandoned shoes. Next he removed his wristbands and surprising his red gi to reveal a pair of shorts underneath as if he had already planned on coming to the lake for a swim and ran to the lake jumping high into the air and landing with a massive splash due to his cannon ball form. Kero's smile only grew wider with every passing second.

"So that's how he created such a big wave." Videl mumbled as it dawned on her how he was able to make such a huge wave yesterday.

"A piece of advice… never get into a water fight with those two." Lime stated as she sat down upon the green grass below.

"I found that out yesterday." Videl replied also taking a seat, extending both feet out in front of her with her arms supporting her at each side slightly behind her back allowing her to lean back some.

"Yeah, but it's even worse with the two of them together." Lime added as she watched Kero climb out of the water and onto a pile of surrounding rocks and then jump off doing a back flip in mid air and land with a cannon ball.

"I can only imagine." Videl commented as her eyes followed Gohan as he scaled a nearby tree climbing out to the end of a thick branch and performed a double front flip before landing in the water with a graceful dive.

"I can see that you know." Lime stated suddenly, pulling Videl's eyes from Gohan's half clothed body.

"See what?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"That you're staring at Gohan." Lime replied with a small smirk.

Videl's eyes grew wide and a blush rapidly formed on her face as she suddenly found the ground fascinating.

"I-I'm not staring." She stammered and tried to defend but with little success.

"Uh-huh _right._" Lime retorted not believing the girl for a second. "So, when did you realize it?" Lime asked while returning her gaze to her boyfriend who was now in a fierce water battle with Gohan.

"Realize what?" The raven haired girl asked while her brows knitted together in confusion once more as she glanced over at the auburn haired girl next to her.

Lime met her eyes with a sly smile and clarified, "That you like him."

Videl's eyes once again widened in disbelieve. "H-how did y-you-"

"-It's written all over your face girl." Lime interjected as her smile grew.

Videl let out a sigh as the blush on her cheeks finally diminished. "Is that why you asked me if I liked him the other day?"

Lime simply nodded and replied, "Sure is. You just didn't realize it yet."

"Is it that obvious?" Videl asked with a sheepish look on her face.

"No, but then again I am a girl, you're friend, and happen to recognize that look quite well from having the same look on my face for so long." The teal eyed girl responded sweetly.

"Please don't mention it to anyone." Videl asked timidly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Don't worry I won't even tell that knuckle head over there." Lime assured with a nod in Kero's direction.

"Thanks."

"So, you never answered my question. When did you realize that you liked him?" Lime inquired while looking at Videl with a soft expression.

"Just last night." The girl replied back timid in her reply almost embarrassed.

"Ah, very recently then." Lime commented and then continued to prod around. "Have you tried flirting with him since you found out?"

"W-What!?" Videl instantly retorted shock evident on her face.

"I'll take that as a no. Girl, if you want to grab his attention you're going to have to try harder than that." Lime responded while smiling.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Lime. I shouldn't do anything! Just act normal and let things play out how they will." Videl defended trying to get her point across to Lime.

"Videl, I spent seven years with that philosophy and you know where it got me? No where. Kero even told me that he had liked me all those years as well yet neither one of us made a move." Lime paused to glance at Videl before asking her a question. "Do you want to grab Gohan's attention Videl or would you rather wait seven years before he makes a move?"

"Uh, Lime I…" Videl fell silent momentarily. She looked over at Gohan who also happened to be looking her way and made contact with his onyx eyes right before he flashed her a smile and was tackled into the water by Kero. "…yes, I do."

Lime smiled slyly as an idea came to her. "Are you willing to do something drastic?"

"Um I guess that depends what you mean by _drastic_." Videl added somewhat unsurely.

"Oh, say, cutting you hair and giving you a new look." Lime informed nonchalantly.

Videl raised a brow at her response and questioned. "How would cutting my hair change anything?"

Lime smiled deviously and replied, "Are you willing to find out?"

Videl debated for a minute before nodding her head yes in reply. Seeing that action Lime stood up and dusted off her khaki shorts and red short sleeve slightly fitted t-shirt. She then turned and looked expectantly at Videl, who just had eyebrows raised once again in confusion.

"Well come on." Lime said motioning for Videl to also get up from the ground.

Standing and dusting herself off Videl inquired, "And just where are we going?"

"To get your hair cut." Lime replied with a smile as she started walking in the direction of the boys.

Videl's eyes widened in shock but quickly hurried to where the auburn haired girl was walking.

"Hey guys Videl and I are going out for a little girl time we'll be back in about two hours give or take." Lime said as the two in the water briefly climbed out to see what Lime needed.

"Oh really? Where ya going?" Kero asked as he used his energy to dry himself off so he wasn't so wet.

"Just out for some girl time." Lime replied once again with a devious gleam in her teal eyes. Kero caught sight of this and raised a questioning brow but chose not to comment on it, for now.

Gohan was sending questioning looks between both Videl and Lime trying to figure out the sudden leave by the two girls. "Okay, but she's still got more training to do so don't keep her out too long." Gohan stated in a somewhat teacher kind of way.

"Don't worry Gohan we won't be that long. Try not to have too much fun without us." Lime said as she gave Kero a warm hug and a small peck on the cheek.

Videl had been quiet all this time, her eyes shifting between Gohan's bare chest and stomach and the ground. Finally she looked up and was met with a pair of questioning onyx eyes.

"Well, see you soon." Gohan said with a half smile gracing his charming face.

Videl just nodded not knowing what to say. Lime led the way as the two walked too the open field and asked Videl to uncapsule her jet copter. The raven haired girl did as was asked of her and the two climbed in and lifted off into the sky heading towards who knows where.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked while glancing at his violet eyed friend curiously.

"Ya got me." Kero responded with a shrug. "Come on let's spar for a bit while the girls are gone." He added as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Alright, but don't expect to win." Gohan retorted with a smirk.

Kero's face dropped and he placed a hand over his heart. "Oh that hurt Gohan. Besides, it's not like I ever do." With that he charged at Gohan aiming a punch directly for his face.

* * *

-**With Videl and Lime**- 

"So Lime where on Earth are we going?" Videl asked as she began to fly the jet copter.

"Where else? To get your hair cut." Lime answered simply.

"And that would be?" Videl inquired needing to know which direction to fly.

"Where ever you normally get your hair cut."

"Oh okay. So why are we doing this again?" Videl asked questionably.

"To get Gohan's attention. Besides you'll look great with short hair." Lime added with a sincere smile.

"Alright" The raven haired teen replied unsurely as they headed towards Satan City.

Thirty minutes later they landed at a Videl's house.

"I thought we were going to where you normally get your hair cut?" Lime inquired while Videl hopped out of the copter.

"We are and we're here." The raven haired teen replied while motioning for Lime to get out of the copter.

"Oh" With that Lime exited and followed Videl up the steps of the large white mansion.

Videl capsuled her jet copter and pocketed it before walking up the steps of the huge house with Lime following closely behind.

A butler greeted them at the door. "Ah Miss Videl I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Hello Hiroshi, my friend and I are only here for a little while and then we'll be leaving again. Tell my father I should be back later this evening if he's around." Videl greeted in return.

"Of course Miss Videl." The older butler said with a bow and went on his way.

"This way Lime." Videl stated as she made her up the stairs of the enormous house.

The two went down a hallway and took another left before Videl called out. "Reina? Reina are you here?"

Another servant of the house appeared, this one female and much younger than the gray haired man that greeted them. She looked to be about forty-five with honey blonde hair and crisp green eyes.

"Miss Videl, to what do I owe this honor?" The maid greeted warmly.

"Reina just because I have a guest doesn't mean you have to be formal with me. We talked about this remember?" The raven haired girl stated while eying the maid before her.

Reina let out a smile and replied, "Yes, that we have. So why are you here hun?"

At this point Videl simply turned and looked at Lime. Taking the hint Lime spoke up, "Hello Reina my name is Lime I go to school with Videl." Lime received a warm smile from the woman and continued. "Were here to have Videl's hair cut."

A look of confusion crossed Reina's face and she turned to look at Videl. "Didn't we just trim you hair about two weeks ago? Does it need trimming already?"

Lime took it upon herself to answer that question. "No, not exactly, but we were hoping for something a little more, _dramatic_."

A look of excitement rose in the woman's face as her eyes lit up at the prospect. "Oh really? Such as?"

"I was thinking something short, maybe a few layers and perhaps even some bangs." The auburn haired girl informed earning a eye roll from Videl and a wide smile from Reina.

"That sounds wonderful. Videl are you really willing to do this?" Reina asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am." Videl replied confidently.

"Why the sudden change? You've had those pigtails for years." Reina inquired while glancing at Videl.

"I guess it's time for a new look." Videl replied not wanting to get teased from the woman who she looked up to so much.

"Is there a _boy_ involved?" Reina asked curiously. Seeing Videl's eyes widen in shock and a blush appear on her face she added, "Ah so it looks like there is. Videl you haven't been keeping me in informed as much as you usually do. Who is it now that that jerk Azer is gone?"

"We can tell you all about it as her hair is cut, sorry to say, but we are kind of on a time schedule." Lime interjected trying not to sound pushy.

"Yes of course, right this way." Reina said while pointing down the hall to where she usually cut Videl's hair.

* * *

**-Gohan and Kero- **

A punch to the stomach and a two handed smash to the head sent Kero spiraling to the ground below crashing with a clear thud. Standing up and shaking his head quickly he returned his gaze to the sky where Gohan was still floating with a smirk on his face.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" The half saiyan yelled mocking his good friend.

"Oh be quiet Mr. I'm too good to get hit down!" Kero bellowed in reply as he flew back up to where Gohan was and once again engaged with him exchanging kicks, punches and ki blasts.

Kero threw a quick jab at Gohan's stomach and then a kick to the side, both of those blocked he sent another punch to the face this time with his left hand and immediately after a blow to the stomach with his right, which connected. His happiness was short lived as he was soon on the defense blocking a knee to the ribs, a punch to the jaw and a roundhouse to the right side.

The two were starting to get serious now and the intensity of their spar increased. Soon two young boys came to the area and sat down watching the two older teenager's exchange blows.

Gohan gathered an energy blast in his hand and tossed it at Kero who quickly hit it away with his left hand before throwing his own blast with his right. Once again the two were in close quarters with kicks and punches being equally exchanged.

"Can you believe how good they are?" Goten asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah but your brother's not even a super saiyan so it doesn't count." Trunks added while watching Gohan take a kick to the side.

"That's true, but Kero's still really good." Goten defended as he watched the fight continue to press on.

"I guess by human standards he's pretty good." Trunks commented giving the brown haired boy some credit knowing that Goten looked up to Kero like a brother.

Two kamehameha's echoed through the air causing both younger boys to pause their speech and focus solely on the sky above. They were even as of right now with both gaining and losing the advantage. Finally Gohan overpowered Kero and he dove out of the way just in time to see the blast fly by him and out of the atmosphere.

"Oh I give up." Kero mumbled while throwing his hands into the air exasperated.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kero. You've improved since the last time we sparred. Have you been training on your own?" Gohan asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow and descended to the ground along with Kero.

"Yeah I have, but I'm still way out of your league." Kero sighed as his feet touched the grass below.

"Well you've definitely improved some. You're becoming quite a challenge in my base form." Gohan encouraged with a half smile.

"Thanks, but if Krillen were still training he'd probably kick my butt too." Kero commented as they made their way to Goten and Trunks.

"Maybe, you've really come a long way in these seven years so I think you might give him a run for his money. Krillen has trained all his life though, and he's definitely got you beat in experience. I guess there's no way to tell since Krillen doesn't train anymore or Yamcha either really. Too bad though because they would make great training partners for you. Maybe Krillen would be interested in a friendly spar if you asked him." Gohan said encouragingly.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. At least then I'd know how below him I actually am." Kero added before Goten and Trunks happily bounded up to them.

"That was a really awesome spar!" Goten cheered while smiling widely.

"Thanks guys. What are you two up to anyway?" Gohan asked curious as to why Goten wasn't trying to catch some frog or lizard or some other animal that happened to cross his path.

"We wanted to come play with you guys." Trunks said in a bored type manner.

"Oh well what did ya have in mind?" Kero asked with a smile.

"Since we're here why don't we swim?" Gohan suggested as the two younger boys' faces lit up with excitement.

"Yeah!" Goten cheered as he stripped away his training outfit.

"Cool!" Trunks agreed as he too shed his hunter green gi and boots.

The four made their way to the cool water and immediately a water fight broke out with Goten and Kero on one side and Trunks and Gohan on the other.

* * *

-**Back with the girls-**

"That should do it!" Reina exclaimed proudly as the last strands of raven hair fell to the floor.

Lime looked over the woman's work. "It's perfect!" She cheered noticing the difference the hair cut made to Videl's features.

_'Gohan you're going to drop dead when you see her!'_ Lime thought with a smirk.

"Are you two finally going to let me see it now?" Videl asked impatiently.

The Reina and Lime exchanged looks and then Reina spoke up with a sly smile, "Oh I suppose so." The honey blond haired woman then turned Videl's chair around so she could look at her reflection in the mirror.

Videl's eyes widened in shock as she took in her appearance. Her hair that once stretched to about two inches below her shoulders was now cut to well above her chin, closer to her ear to be more precise. Her hair now held many layers and was much shorter on top than her prior cut with a few odds and ends sticking out here and there, almost spike like in form. Her hair started from the bottom of her ears, very short there, and gradually increased in length towards the top creating the layers and spike like effect. She also noticed that she now had a few bangs hanging in front of her face also pointed and in sections. There seemed to be roughly three main sections with the way her raven locks currently layered which framed her face beautifully.

"Wow." Videl spoke shocked.

Lime's smile grew even more than it already was and asked, "Do you like it Videl?"

"It's different, but yeah." The now short raven haired girl responded while running a hand through her hair.

"I think it looks beautiful hun." Reina complimented with a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you Reina, I like it very much." Videl thanked sincerely as she rose from the chair she was seated in and gave the older woman a quick hug.

"You're welcome dear." Reina replied while whole heartily returning the sweet hug. "Now you better be on your way to show Gohan this new cut. And don't even think about staying to clean up this mess."

Videl blushed and nodded her head in reply.

"Thanks for everything Reina; it was very nice to meet you." Lime stated kindly.

"The pleasure was mine Lime, you should visit more often." The honey blond haired woman replied with a sincere smile.

"Oh no you don't! That only means trouble for me with you two combined." Videl interjected with glares to both of them.

The two just exchanged looks and laughed while shrugging.

"Come on Lime before you two decide to give me a _total_ make over." Videl stated while pulling Lime by the arm. "BYE REINA!" Videl called out over her shoulder as she made her way to the staircase with Lime in tow.

"Bye dear!" Reina yelled back with a cheerful smile. _'You're growing up faster than I can keep my eyes on you Videl.'_ Reina thought briefly before turning her attention to the mound of hair on the floor waiting to be cleaned.

* * *

**-Son house-**

At the Son house a knock on the door echoed through the house and Chichi rose from her chair to answer it wondering who it could be.

Opening the door she was met with a head of short blue hair that belonged to only one person she knew and another head of jet black, extremely tall and somewhat spiky hair.

"Bulma, Vegeta, what a surprise to see you two here." Chichi greeted and ushered them in.

"Hello Chichi, we weren't doing much so we came by. Besides we needed to pick Trunks up later anyway." Bulma said while quickly exchanging a hug with the other woman.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" Chichi inquired and a grunt echoed through the air as her reply.

"Where is the oldest son of Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in his usual gruff tone.

"I think he's out with the boys somewhere. They should be back soon for lunch." Chichi replied happily.

"Hm"

"Here have a cookie." Chichi said as she tossed a cookie at the saiyan prince. "They're freshly baked."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead. He didn't need to stir up any trouble with Kakarot's crazy wife. She was the only other woman he knew as stubborn and cunning as his own, Bulma. He decided to take a bite of the still warm cookie and proceeded to walk out the door to find 'the boys'.

"Cheerful as he always is, I see." Chichi said with a smile and aroused a laugh from her blue haired friend.

"You should have seen him yesterday. He was all flustered because he broke the Gravity Room again." Bulma added with her own smile. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with that man."

"Would you like some tea?" Chichi asked and received a nod from Bulma before pouring her a cup of jasmine tea.

"Thank you. So how is school going for Gohan? Last time he came over we didn't have much time to talk about it." Bulma inquired.

"Oh things are going really well. His grades are perfect as I would expect, but more importantly…" Chichi set her cup on the table and leaned in close to Bulma, almost whispering she added, "… he likes a girl."

A look of shock then a sly smile came over Bulma's face. "Well now, that's interesting."

"Not only that, but he's teaching her how to fly and she even stayed at our house last night!" Chichi cheered and then sipped her tea calmly.

"You must be quite happy." Bulma said before adding some honey to her tea. "Well come on, don't leave me in the dark. Who is it? I want all the details."

The two women began to converse amongst themselves happily at the prospect of Gohan actually having a girlfriend. They weren't baby crazy but were so curious because Gohan had never shown any interest in girls before so this was a big event in the boy's life.

* * *

-**Videl and Lime yet again- **

Videl and Lime had just gotten into the jet copter to head back to Gohan's when Videl began the conversation.

"So Lime, I'm just curious, but… have you really stopped Kero from kissing you? Because… you two seem… close."

Lime laughed and replied, "No, I haven't stopped Kero from kissing me. He was just saying that."

"Oh I see." Videl added with a nod.

"We haven't actually kissed yet though, but not because I've stopped him, rather because he hasn't made another attempt since we first got together, and I guess… neither have I." Lime informed with a small blush.

"Oh" Videl replied somewhat shocked.

"I don't have to worry about that though, it'll happen eventually." Lime responded with a smile. "Anyway enough about that knuckle head. Tell me about last night."

With that the two girls immersed themselves in conversation on the flight back to the Son's house.

**

* * *

**

**-Again with the boys-**

Vegeta landed on the grass with a typical don't-mess-with-me scowl on his face and arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey Dad!" Trunks cheered upon seeing his father.

Vegeta let out the tiniest of smile's and nodded his head in his boys' direction.

"Hey Vegeta." Gohan greeted cautiously not sure as to what temperament the Saiyan prince was in.

"Why don't you join us Vegeta." Kero suggested with a playful smile on his face.

"You would all lose and you know it." Vegeta retorted with a smirk. _'It is rather hot today though and the water would be nice and cool.'_

"I don't know… Goten and I make a pretty good team, right Goten?" He paused to see Goten nod his head rapidly in reply. "I think the little guy and I can take you." Kero taunted playfully.

Vegeta raised a brow doubtfully and shed his shirt and boots before walking over to the water determinedly.

"You're on." With that the Saiyan prince joined the water fight in a rare showing of playfulness. Perhaps it was the challenge presented before him that made him jump into that water. He wasn't quite sure, but regardless he was now engaging in something he would otherwise call ridiculous with his son and his rival's sons' and best friend.

Vegeta watched the look of pure joy cross his son's face and a strange feeling rose beneath the skin of his chest in the organ known as the heart. Vegeta held a soft look upon his face right before a wave from his boy covered it completely. Recovering from the wave and not one to be shown up, he used an energy blast to create a monstrous wave back at the boy completely encompassing him in water. A smirk made its way onto his face as Trunks popped his head above water but his smirk held less fierceness than normal and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

Soon Goten went on the offensive with Trunks and Vegeta cautiously held his ground, or rather water. Kero and Gohan were just smiling and laughing before Vegeta, Goten and Trunks all smirked and turned on them each throwing a small ki blast creating a tidal wave over the older boys.

Kero and Gohan exchanged brief looks before a gleam crossed both their eyes and thus the battle began yet again.

Twenty minutes later all five males climbed out of the water basking in the sun's hot afternoon rays and warmth.

"Man it's been a long day and it's only one-thirty!" Gohan exclaimed somewhat tired and he spread out fully relaxing in the soft grass.

"I hear ya." Kero said with a small groan of weariness.

"You two should spend less time blabbering and more time training, then you wouldn't be so tired." Vegeta retorted while also taking a seat in the soft grass.

"We were sparring before you came along so we aren't just tired from this." Gohan defended.

"Yeah dad it was really cool!" Trunks cheered happily.

"Aw when is lunch? I'm starving!" Goten said while clutching his small stomach.

"I'm sure mom has it ready by now." Gohan stated earning a 'hurray' from his little brother and Trunks.

_'I wonder why Videl and Lime aren't back yet. It's been about two hours now.'_ Gohan thought while looking up at the blue sky momentarily.

"I guess we could head back to the house. I'm sure Lime and Videl would be able to figure it out if they came here and we were gone." Kero suggested while standing up.

"Can we Gohan? I'm hungry." Goten asked with a pleading expression on his face.

Gohan chuckled a little. _'He reminds me of Dad.'_ "Sure Goten, let's go back home now."

"YAY!" The miniature Goku cheered as he and Trunks immediately took off flying in the direction of the house after quickly throwing on their gi's and boots.

Gohan and Kero also gathered their clothes and dressed.

"You coming Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he lifted himself into the air ready to fly after the boys.

They exchanged brief looks and Gohan noticed the rare look of contentment in the man's eyes before he simply nodded and gathered his own articles of clothing.

With Gohan and Kero off after the boys and headed to the house Vegeta let out an almost peaceful sigh and said, "I'm turning soft with these years of peace or maybe it's because Kakarot isn't around to pester me."

He looked upward to the sky as if he was staring into Other World itself. "One day I'll get my chance to spar with you again."

* * *

Lunch was already underway with the five males happily stuffing their faces. Chichi had briefly inquired where Videl was and Gohan quickly informed her that she and Lime went out for some 'girl time' before returning to his meal. 

A familiar sound made its way to the area as a yellow jet copter, unmistakably Videl's, landed near the house. She chose to set it down plenty far from the table so she wouldn't disturb those eating.

Suddenly Videl grew a little timid and nervous. "Maybe we could wait until it's just Gohan and Kero before we show them."

Glancing over at the raven haired girl Lime replied, "Videl, you don't strike me as the unconfident type."

"I'm not." Videl immediately responded sternly. "I guess… I just… this is kind of new for me. I've never done anything like this for a guy before."

"Well it's not like everyone isn't going to see it at some point in time or another and besides, you look great." Lime encouraged hoping to see the old, overly confident Videl return.

A look of determination rose upon Videl's features. "You're right. I don't know what's gotten into me. It's just hair. Let's go." Videl stated strongly as she opened the door to her jet copter and hopped out.

Lime chose to do the same and when Videl saw Lime was out she capsuled her copter, safely tucking it in her pocket.

Lime examined Videl and noted that she was no longer timid, but standing with confidence radiating off her, and now… walking away?

"Hey wait up!" Lime called when she realized she was being left behind and quickly scurried to catch up with Videl.

Lime caught up in no time and they walked the rest of the way to the table together. Chichi was the first one to notice the two girls and as she turned her head to welcome them back her mouth froze slightly open before it curved into a smile.

The males were still stuffing their faces and had yet to do anything but that.

Noting the look on Chichi's face Bulma turned to look at Lime and who she presumed was Videl. A smile also formed on her face as she examined the girl.

"Hello girls, good to have you back." Chichi greeted almost instantly when they finally reached the table.

"Hello. Wow, the food looks amazing!" Videl complimented, after all she had yet to eat anything since Lime dragged her away.

Hearing Videl's voice Gohan suddenly pulled his head from his bowl of rice and looked up. His face immediately transformed into one of surprise and awe upon seeing Videl. His eyes softened and his lips parted ever so slightly. Videl noticed his eyes scanning over her face and new hair cut and blushed faintly, almost unnoticeably. Without warning Gohan's bowl fell to the table below causing everyone's head to turn his way.

Suddenly realizing he had just dropped his bowl he quickly picked it back up and used it for cover placing it in front of his face.

"So, uh, I see you two are back." He said hurriedly and then began to shovel rice into his mouth. His bowl doing quite well to hide his forming blush.

Lime spoke up this time. "Yup and we could sure go for some food if you don't mind." Lime said relieving the awkwardness of the situation.

"Goten, Trunks, why don't you two move onto the same bench and make some room for the girls." Chichi instructed and the boys did as they were told.

Looking up and seeing Videl, Goten said, "Oh wow, who's the new lady?"

"Goten you're so clueless." Trunks replied instantly. "That's _Videl_!" Trunks added knowingly.

"Oh" Goten said as realization crossed his face. "You look pretty." He added and Videl blushed.

The two girls made their way to the other side of the table, next to Gohan and Kero, and it was then that Videl noticed the blue haired woman.

"Bulma? Bulma Briefs?" Videl said voice evident with surprise.

"Yes, and you must be Videl." Bulma stated while rising up from the bench to shake hands with the girl briefly.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am." Videl replied kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too Videl." The blue haired woman responded with a warm smile and then sat back down to continue her meal.

Videl looked over and noticed that guy from yesterday, Vegeta, and was surprised that Bulma was sitting next to him very comfortably.

_'Could that guy really be her husband?'_ Videl thought momentarily before she was handed a bowl of rice and she dished up some of the beef, chicken, and fish strewn around the table and began to eat.

Meanwhile a certain unruly haired Saiyan was lost in his own thoughts, but was still stealing the occasional sideways glance at the raven haired, light blue orbed girl beside him.

_'Wow I can't believe Videl cut her hair like that! She looks so different, so beautiful. She sure is full of surprises. I wonder if Lime had anything to do with this. They did leave together. Oh well, either way she looks great. Videl is a really special person.'_

He glanced over again at Videl and noticed that she too was looking at him. They held the others' gaze for just a few seconds before she smiled a soft, half smile and returned to her meal. Gohan smiled ever so slightly to himself and also returned to eating.

* * *

Night had just begun to fall in the 439 mountain range and a family of three was preparing to leave to head to their own home in West City. 

"Thanks for stopping by guys; it sure was great to see you." Gohan stated while standing to bid goodbye to Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.

"It was good to see you too Gohan and it was very nice to meet you Videl." Bulma said as she met the light blue orbs of the female teenage. "Gohan you should bring Videl to Capsule Corp. sometime. I'm sure we've got some gadgets she'd love to try out."

Gohan chuckled briefly and replied, "Yeah I'm sure you're right."

"Hey Vegeta," Kero suddenly called out while reaching behind him to grab something. The Saiyan prince turned his head in Kero's direction with a grunt.

"Here ya go!" Kero finished while tossing a black shirt at the man.

"What's this?" Vegeta retorted while catching it out of reflex.

"I was shopping at the mall with Lime and couldn't help but buy it." Kero informed with a sly smile.

"Well go on, see what's on it." Bulma encouraged curious to see what Kero had gotten Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted again and unfolded the shirt to see the words FOOLISH MORTALS written on the front of it in gray block type letters that faded out towards the bottom of them. He lifted his eyes to meet Kero's violet ones and smirked.

"You're welcome." Kero said knowing a smirk was all he was going to get as a thank you.

"I don't know where you found that, but it's perfect. Thank you Kero." Bulma offered with her own smile rising on her face. "Come on you two, let's go." Bulma added and ushered them out the door with 'goodbye's' exchanged from both parties.

"Well Lime you and I should head out too." Kero suggested while glancing over at his auburn haired girlfriend.

"I suppose you're right." Lime said while rising from the couch. "I guess we'll see you two tomorrow." Lime stated while glancing at Gohan and Videl.

"Yup." Gohan replied with a smile. "Be safe flying home."

"Always." Kero responded while bumping fists with his best friend yet again.

Lime gave Gohan, Chichi and Goten a quick hug before making her way to Videl.

"See you later guys!" Gohan bade with a wave as Kero took Lime in his arms and they began to lift off the ground into the air. Everyone had made their way outside by now.

"Later!" Kero yelled over his shoulder while Lime waved in reply right before they sped off into the darkening sky.

"I should get going now too before my dad freaks out and sends the police squad on a hunt for me." Videl said while turning to look at the Son family before her.

"Videl you're welcome to come stay with us anytime." Chichi offered with a sincere smile on her face.

"Thank you Chichi." Videl replied back sweetly.

"Come on Goten, you need to take a bath before bed tonight." Chichi instructed. _'And these two could use some alone time.'_

"Aw, do I have to?" The small boy questioned.

"Yes, now hurry up and say your goodbye's." Chichi told firmly, in that motherly tone of voice.

"Okay… goodnight big brother. Goodnight Videl." Goten said but was lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"Goodnight Goten." The older Saiyan returned with a hand ruffling his brother's hair.

Videl kneeled to his level and said, "Goodnight Goten. It was really great to play with you."

Suddenly Videl found herself enveloped in a hug from the little guy and gladly returned it. He pulled back, a smile shining on his face. "Come back and play again okay Videl?"

"Of course, besides, I still need flying lessons, remember?" Videl responded with her own smile.

"Oh yeah! Bye!" With that Goten turned and made his way into the house and Chichi closed the door with a small smile on her face.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Videl." Gohan said trying not to let how awkward he felt show.

"Uh, yeah." Videl replied not fully knowing what to respond with.

"Hey Videl…" Gohan called out lifting his eyes off the ground and to her light blue orbs. "… you're hair… it… it looks really nice." He finished with a blush.

Videl unconsciously ran a hand through her now short hair, responding. "Thank you Gohan."

Gohan smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Once again deep onyx eyes met light blue orbs and silence formed around the two. Gohan's heart began to race and likewise Videl's heart began to flutter and her stomach tightened.

The moment didn't last long however as Gohan suddenly broke the gaze and glanced at the ground before lifting his eyes to meet hers again.

"When do you want to continue your lessons?" He asked a slight hint of timidness in his voice.

"I was hoping to come back tomorrow if that's alright." Videl replied with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." Gohan said and watched as Videl uncapsuled her jet copter.

"Goodnight Gohan." Videl bade as she opened the door to her copter ready to climb inside.

"Goodnight Videl, fly safe." The unruly haired teen replied and watched as Videl nodded and hopped inside the copter.

He stepped back a few feet and waved as she lifted from the ground. Gohan saw her wave back and smile sweetly before turning and speeding off in the direction of Satan City.

Gohan smiled to himself and watched until Videl's copter disappeared from sight.

_'You sure are something Videl Satan.'_

With that final thought Gohan took one last glance up at the sky before turning and walking into the house closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: 

_Well another chapter written and finished! Hopefully you all had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. I hope having another update so soon somewhat makes up for taking so long with the last one. Once again you have my apologies for that. _

_Please **review**, it would really mean a lot to me if you would. _

_-Samurai Girl _

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Videl spends more time over at the Son's house and begins to master flying with the help of Gohan's teachings. Feelings start to blossom under the night sky for Gohan and Videl, and training begins.

* * *

Vegeta- -puts on shirt Kero gave him- 

_Samurai Girl-_ "Hey Vegeta, what's up? Oh nice shirt."

Vegeta- "Be quiet foolish mortal."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Ah, I'm hurt." -puts a hand over heart over dramatically- "At least you were in this chapter."

Vegeta- "I told you I don't _do_ happy." -walks away aggravated-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Well alright then. See if I make you nice again." -sticks tongue out immaturely in anime style while pulling down lower eye lid-

Videl- "Real grown up there author."

_Samurai Girl-_ -smiles partially and shrugs- "So what's going on with you and Gohan?" -winks suggestfully-

Gohan- "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" -blushes and storms away embarrassed-

_Samurai Girl-_ "_Riiiight_." -rolls eyes and turns to work on next chapter-


	14. So Close, Yet So Far Away

(A/N: As always, THANK YOU FOR THE **REVIEWS**!!! That said…)

Enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** -Vegeta sneaks behind stage- "Hey, Kakarot" Vegeta called out barely above a whisper. "Yeah you, come here." -watches as Goku walks over to him while pointing a finger at himself with a confused expression- "Listen, if you say this stupid disclaimer then I'll take to the best all you can eat restaurant there is!" "Oh really! Wow! Thanks Vegeta!" -Goku turns and faces audience- "The author doesn't own us so please leave her alone now." -Author walks around backstage looking for Vegeta- "Hmm I wonder where he went to? Oh well, I guess Goku beat him to it this time." -walks away slightly confused as to what just took place while scratching head lightly-

Chapter 14- **So Close, Yet So Far Away**

* * *

It's been five days since Videl first lifted off the ground with nothing but her own energy and her progress is clear proof of the time passed…

A raven haired girl was flying through the air with a wide smile on her face. She wasn't nearly as fast as Goten, let alone Gohan, but she was flying smoothly none the less. She suddenly noticed someone else beside her and greeted him with a shining smile.

"It looks like you're getting the hang of this." Gohan commented as he flew even paced with the girl next to him.

"Yeah I think I finally am." Videl replied back excitedly.

The two flew for a while with no words passing between them. After about five minutes Videl descended to the ground below and Gohan followed after her.

"Phew," Videl stated as she met the ground with her feet, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I can't believe how much energy this takes."

Gohan smiled at her, laughing gently before responding. "Haven't I told you that it just takes time? It won't always seem this hard. I promise."

"Yah, but I really want to be able to fly like you and Goten, even Kero and Trunks for that matter. Besides you told me I couldn't start training until I mastered flying." The light blue orbed girl responded while stretching her back a little.

"Hmm, that's true… I did say that. Eager to start, are we?" Gohan teased playfully.

"Hey, it's not often I admit that someone is stronger than me so take it as a compliment." Videl replied as she slightly glared at him. Her face changed into one of seriousness as she sighed and continued. "I've always believed my Dad was strong, but it didn't make sense that he would have been able to beat Cell. Then I found out it was really _you_ who beat him, not my father, and not only that, but you are so much stronger than him. For seven years I have believed my father was the strongest in the world and that I, his daughter, am also one of the strongest there is… but, it was all a lie."

Gohan's eyes widened and then softened as he listened to the girl before him.

"Videl, it's not all a lie. You're father really was the strongest at the tournament, and if he wasn't there at the Cell games, then I might not have been able to beat Cell."

'_Even if all he did was throw sixteen's head.'_ Gohan thought then continued.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss everything. Sure my friends and I are stronger than your Father, but so are you."

This earned a surprised look and a disbelieving snort of air from the girl. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious Videl. Think, does he ever let you spar with him?" Gohan said soft and serious.

"Well… no." Videl replied somewhat shakily as if just realizing it for the first time. "But that's because he's too good to let me train with him."

"Videl your Dad doesn't let you spar with him because he doesn't want you to know you are stronger than he is." Gohan stated matter of factly.

"What? Gohan you're crazy." The raven haired girl responded. _'But then again, this **is** Gohan.'_

"When I said you were stronger than you thought you were, I really meant it Videl." Gohan assured softly while meeting her light blue orbs.

Videl's breath caught in her chest briefly and her lips parted slightly before she swallowed relieving some of the tension in her body. She continued to breathe in and out steadily, somewhat deeply as she gazed into his onyx eyes.

'_Why are you so nice Gohan? You're so… innocent, almost boyish, but yet, a man at the same time. I've never felt this way about or around anyone. Is this the reason why I like you now?'_

Realizing she hadn't said anything in reply Videl stopped her train of thought and commented, "Thank you Gohan."

"Sure. Now why don't we try working on some harder flying moves?" Gohan suggested with a smile.

"Alright." Videl replied as she lifted herself from the ground.

Gohan rose to the same level as Videl before speaking, "Okay so you've pretty well got flying straight, so let's work on the turns and spirals."

"I'll follow you." Videl responded determinedly. _'Why do I still feel so drained?'_

Gohan continued to fly side by side with the raven haired girl making sure not to leave her behind accidentally. They flew going straight for a while as Gohan instructed her on what to do before Videl decided she would try a loop in the air. Gohan watched carefully as her face contorted into one of concentration just before she successfully looped though the air.

"Great job Videl!" Gohan cheered excited.

Videl glanced back at him and smiled. She had several beads of sweat lining her forehead and her eyes looked a bit more dull than usual. Her skin slightly paler than her usual creamy skin tone.

Gohan noticed this just before he saw her eyes roll towards the back of her head and her eyelids close. She began to fall quickly towards the ground below as her body became lifeless.

"VIDEL!" Gohan yelled worriedly as he immediately phased below the girl to catch her. Extending his arms out and catching Videl just behind the upper back with one arm and the knees with the other he said. "Gotcha."

He hurriedly descended to the ground below placing the raven haired girl down gently. He was resting on one knee as he moved closer to her and gently placed a hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

"Videl are you alright?" Gohan called out softly. He noticed her face was extremely warm and scolded himself for not realizing how tired she must've been. They'd already been out here for two hours and worse, it was during the heat of the day.

The girl before him didn't stir and he started to get worried.

"Videl, come on… Videl wake up." Gohan said with a worry laced in his voice along with the rising panic.

Videl's eyes began to flutter open as she looked dazedly at Gohan.

"G-Gohan? What happened?"

"You fainted in midair from exhaustion. I-I didn't realize you were so tired. I'm sorry Videl." Gohan said solemnly while sounding disappointed in himself.

Videl recalled what happened, or at least what she could remember, and looked to Gohan meeting his onyx eyes with a sincere expression.

"It wasn't your fault. I just didn't want to stop training." It was then that Videl noticed Gohan's hand still resting on her cheek and blushed. Gohan must've noticed this because he immediately withdrew his hand and blushed himself.

"Uh, I'm glad you're alright." Gohan added while turning and sitting down on the ground, looking away embarrassed.

"Yeah me too." Videl joked while rising to a seated position.

At her comment Gohan jerked his head in her direction, mouth hanging open before he began to stutter, "I-I… HEY that's not what I meant!"

"Relax Gohan, I know." Videl replied before releasing a breath of air tiredly.

"We should probably get you some water and let you rest for a while. No more training for today, alright?" Gohan said while glancing at the girl beside him.

Not really in the mood to argue with him she simply replied, "Alright." However instead of getting up she somewhat collapsed into the grass beneath her and let her eyes close.

Gohan looked at Videl and noticed she still had several sweat beads lining her forehead.

'_I should go get her some water, oh and maybe some food to help rebuild her energy.'_

Without knowing why Gohan reached over and gently touched her forehead, causing the girl's eyes to suddenly spring open, before saying, "You're burning up. I'll go get you something to drink. Stay here and relax."

Videl opened her mouth ready to protest when he softly shook his head and smiled.

"I'll be right back." He stated before rising and making his way to the house.

Videl sighed and returned her eyes to the blue sky before her. There were a few clouds scattered here and there but it was mostly clear. It was then that she noticed her somewhat fast paced beating heart. She closed her eyes and let out a calm sigh.

'_Gohan you cause me to feel things I've never felt before. These feelings are so… I don't know… warm, I suppose. I didn't think I would ever feel this way about someone. I would rather fight than go on a date, or at least, that's how it used to be, but now… now I find myself almost wishing you would ask me out._

_I hate to say this, but… you bring out the girl in me Gohan. Even admitting this to myself is hard to take yet, some how, some way, you just make me… happy. If I'm not careful this might turn into more than just-'_

Her thoughts were cut short however as Gohan already returned with a large bottle of water and a peanut butter and honey sandwich.

"Here ya go." Gohan said happily as he extended the water and food out to her.

Videl raised a brow and spoke, "Okay I understand the water, but why the sandwich? And why peanut butter and honey at that?"

Gohan chuckled lightly before replying. "Well I wanted you to get back some of the energy you lost. The peanut butter has a lot of protein in it and the honey has the sugars for "fuel" also the bread contains carbohydrates for longer lasting energy. They're really great to eat when working hard."

"Oh, I didn't know." Videl replied with a hint of surprise evident in her voice.

"I would've made you one with jelly, but Goten ate all the jelly so I had to use honey instead." The saiyan said with a touch of sorrow in his voice.

"This is great. Thank you Gohan."

At that the unruly haired teen's face lit up again and he smiled widely.

"So, uhm, how uh… late are you going to stay tonight?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I'm not sure… why? Am I a burden to you Gohan?" Videl questioned while half glaring and raising one eyebrow.

"What! No! I uh, I was just curious!" The saiyan quickly countered.

The corner of Videl's lips tugged in a half smile right before she took another bite of the sandwich.

Gohan sighed. "Are you ever going to stop doing that to me?"

"Probably not, it's way to fun to see your reaction." The girl replied somewhat smugly.

"Oh great." Gohan responded sarcastically while shaking his head gently.

Videl took a long drink of the water and finished off the last of her sandwich. "Thank you for this Gohan."

"You're welcome Videl." Gohan cheerfully responded.

Videl decided to glance at her watch to check the time. "Wow, I can't believe it's already six-thirty."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan agreed.

"Big brother, Videl?!" They heard and realized it could only be one person.

"We're over here Goten!" However Videl said this instead of Gohan.

Soon Goten was landing before them with a smile on his face as usual.

"Mom told me I had to come find you because she wanted you to know that..." He paused as if thinking very hard before continuing, "Bulma needed her to come over tonight and I'm going with her to play with Trunks… so, we're leaving. Oh yeah, and she said dinner is in the fridge and all you have to do is heat it up." The smaller half saiyan said as if reciting what Chichi had told him.

"Okay thanks Goten. Did mom say when you'd be back?" Gohan inquired.

"Uhm, no." Goten replied while shaking his head side to side.

'_Weird. Mom doesn't usually leave when we have guests. I guess Videl has been around a lot lately but still this seems odd for mom to do.'_ The older half saiyan thought briefly.

"Tell Trunks and Bulma hi for me, would ya squirt?"

"Oh and me too." Videl chimed in.

"Okay, bye Gohan, bye Videl!" Goten cheered before he rushed back to the house.

An idea suddenly came to Gohan and a light smile rose on his face.

"Hey Videl, there's only about an hour or so before the sun sets, and uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to the lake until then. The sunset at the lake is really nice and uh… you might like it."

"Sure Gohan that sounds nice, but, aren't you hungry?" Videl asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll be okay. Besides when I made you a sandwich I made one for me too. I just ate it before I got back to you." Gohan answered while rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"So let me get this straight… you went to the house, got me a bottle of water, made two sandwiches, ate one of them and came back to me… all in like five minutes?" Videl inquired with raised brows.

"Uh… yeah." Gohan said timidly.

Videl laughed a bit before saying, "You sure are something Gohan."

Gohan responded with the typical Son grin while scratching the back of his neck and laughing lightly.

"Well come on Gohan, are we going to the lake or not?" Videl inquired growing impatient as usual.

"Right!" Gohan said standing to full attention but then relaxed.

Gohan walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl before blasting off in the direction of his favorite lake.

It wasn't long before their desired destination was reached and Gohan skillfully descended, releasing the girl once they were safely on the grass.

The two sat down upon the soft grass and began to converse. Just over an hour had passed when Gohan noticed the sun was nearly ready to set.

"Hey Videl, the view is much better when sitting on those high rocks right over there, so let's move, okay?" Gohan half suggest, half asked while pointing to the rocks he described.

Videl glanced over and saw a rock pile, well more of a rock wall about fifteen feet high right on the edge of the smaller lake just above and slightly to the left of the main lake. It looked as though there was a slight hill leading up to the rocks and the rocks themselves were almost cliff like in form. The rocky area wasn't too far from the main lake, and probably only about eighty yards from where they were currently sitting.

Videl smiled softly and responded, "Okay."

The two rose from the ground and began walking over to the said place.

"So how long has your family lived out here Gohan?" Videl questioned realizing she had never asked him about it.

"Well, since I can remember. I think since sometime when my parents got married or something like that. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. It's all I've ever really known."

"Oh" Videl replied in an understanding way.

"How about you? Have you always lived in Satan City?" Gohan inquired.

"Well you know as well as anyone that they named the city after my Dad when he… 'beat Cell' but yeah… we've always lived in that area, the city I mean." The raven haired girl answered. "I had never been out to this area until I met you and came for flying lessons."

"So… what do you think about it then?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I really love it. Things just seem more peaceful out here… less, busy, if that makes sense." Gohan nodded showing he understood and she continued. "In fact, I could see myself living out here someday."

Catching the words she just said she added quickly, "I mean… not in you house or anything! Or around your house either, just in the area! You know the mountains and stuff. It doesn't even have to be the 439 range just-"

"-Its okay Videl, I understand." Gohan interrupted gently.

'_I'm so stupid! I can't believe I ran my mouth off like that! It is true that I like the area, but it's not like Gohan and I are going to get married and live here or anything. Gosh, why am I even thinking like this! We're JUST FRIENDS!'_ Videl scolded herself as they continued to walk. _'**For now.**' _Her mind replied back to her instantly, with that a sweat drop fell down the back on her head anime style.

"We have to cross here to get to the rocks." Gohan stated as he walked across the narrow section in between the two lakes where only a small stream trickled through. He stepped on two large rocks sticking above the water as he did so to make sure his feet didn't get wet.

Videl followed suit and the two walked the rest of the distance up the small hill and sat down on the edge of the rocks.

Videl sat staring up and the sky with a peaceful expression on her face along with a slight smile. She had one leg hanging over the edge of the rock cliff and the other on top of it bent at the knee while her right arm resting on her knee and her right hand held the wrist of her left arm.

Gohan too sat down, only about a foot between them, however instead of gazing at the sky he found himself drawn to her, unable to pull his eyes away from her face and the peaceful expression which it held.

'_Videl looks different when she isn't glaring at me or serious like when she's fighting criminals. She looks… softer, content maybe.'_ Gohan thought as he continued to gaze at her.

"It looks like the sun is about to set." Videl said quietly, dropping her gaze at the end of the sentence to look at Gohan, who she was surprised to see staring right at her.

Caught red handed gazing at the girl next to him, Gohan quickly turned his gaze to the setting sun and nodded briskly.

'_Busted! Quick think of something to say!'_

"Y-Yes, it would appear that way!" He said hastily trying to stop the reddish hue from spreading across his face.

Videl smiled despite herself at his awkward reaction and returned her eyes to the sky which was now turning a bright shade of orange.

The two sat in silence as the sun made its final descent beyond the surrounding hills as the sky illuminated in shades of yellow's, orange's, red's, pink's, and purple's with each descent more and more behind the hillside. It was like watching an artist paint a canvass, streaking it with bright yet also pale colors, before their very eyes. And it was one of the most beautiful things Videl had ever seen.

"You know… I never really take the time to look at the sunset." Videl said in a soft, quiet voice, eyes still fixed on the sky above.

"Really?" Gohan inquired surprised at her statement.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're more than welcome to this spot any time you want. As you can see, it's a great place to watch the sun go down and think." The unruly haired teen offered kindly.

"You mean it? I can come out here whenever I want to?" Videl asked for clarification somewhat shocked.

"Of course! You're always welcome here." Gohan added with a smile.

"Thanks Gohan. This is really beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me." Videl stated genuinely.

Gohan's smile widened a bit before responding. "You're welcome."

Their eyes yet again returned to the sky and a peaceful silence once more enveloped the two. Videl took in the sight of the sky and surrounding area and sighed a content sigh just as she let her eyes fall close, locking the scene before her to memory.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed and the sky was now darkening, the sunset totally finished. Gohan was about to suggest they head back to the house when something fell on his arm startling him. He looked down to see a head of somewhat spiky raven hair.

"Vid-" He stated to question but noticed her eyes were sealed shut and her breathing was soft and steady. He smiled lightly and laughed breathlessly.

'_She fell asleep. She must've been really tired.'_ Gohan thought briefly. _'That position doesn't look to comfortable, she's all scrunched up. Maybe I should move her into a more comfortable position?'_

Gohan gulped before timidly scooting closer to the girl, placing his arm on the other side of her. He didn't dare hold her, but he could at least make her more comfortable. The right part of her back and shoulder now rested on the edge of his stomach and chest and her head rested gently on his chest.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this! She's going to kill me if she wakes up!'_ Gohan thought as a sweat drop appeared anime style on the back of his head not to mention a blush that was as bright as a beacon which formed on his cheeks.

It was only about five minutes before Gohan stopped thinking of the ways Videl was going to torture him if she woke up and relaxed, returning his gaze to the sky which was awaiting the moon to rise and the stars to reveal themselves.

Gohan let her sleep there until he thought he should wake her, which happened to be roughly an hour later. Besides… he was getting hungry.

'_Please don't freak out.'_ Gohan thought as he began to softly call out her name.

"V-Videl…" This was said barely above a whisper.

Nope she didn't stir.

Gulping he tried again.

"Videl…"

Still no movement from the girl.

Gaining a little more confidence Gohan nodded to himself and called out a louder, but still soft tone.

"Videl wake up."

To his delight the girl started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes slowly began to focus on Gohan's face and she let out sweet smile before her eyes fell closed again and her head returned to its prior position. It was about that time Videl's brain caught up with the image her eyes just took in. She noticed warmth on her back and how it certainly wasn't her own. Her eyes flew open and she bolted up with a start. She was waving her arms around and stood just to the left of Gohan, facing him as her brain tried to grasp the situation at hand.

"Wha-" Videl started to say but began to lose her balance and fall heading towards the water below back first.

Gohan instinctively extended a hand and latched onto her wrist giving it a firm tug causing the girl to come flying back at him, in the process knocking them both over and again out of reflex as soon as Videl hit his chest Gohan wrapped both his arms around her. Currently Videl was lying on his chest, their noses touching.

Both stared wide eyed for a moment at the other as if trying to understand what happened from the other's eyes. Turning a vibrant shade of red, or perhaps multiple shades of red, Videl immediately pulled her head back from Gohan's. Suddenly realizing for the first time that his arms were secured around the girl's frame Gohan instantly withdrew his arms and the girl bounced off of him in a hurry.

Sitting up quickly Gohan began to stutter. "Uh… er… I uh… um… heh…" Unable to find any words to say he fell silent, a bright shade of red also gracing his face.

Videl just sat there blinking. Her entire face was now red as she sat there with wide eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"A-Are you o-okay Videl?" Gohan questioned slightly panicked.

Videl turned to face, still with wide eyes, and nodded.

"How did I? I mean… did I… uhm… what happened?" Videl inquired still unable put two and two together.

'_The last thing I remember was watching the sunset, but now it's dark. What's going on!!? Oh wait… I remember closing my eyes briefly. Could I have? No… I couldn't… could I? Did I… fall… asleep…'_ She paused to look up at Gohan and gulped. _'…on Gohan???'_

"Uh well, you see Videl… you… uh… kind of… eh… _fell asleep._" Gohan said the last two words extremely soft while cringing awaiting her response.

Videl's face dropped and her eyes widened yet again. She had heard ever word Gohan had said, including the last two he which he barely squeaked out.

"How long ago was that?" She asked going into interrogation mode.

"Amammr."

"What?" Videl questioned while raising a brow.

"An hour." Gohan squeaked.

"AND YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP!" Videl bellowed shocked. _'Talk about embarrassing!'_

"But you were really tired!" Gohan defended while waving his hands defensively in front of him. "You've been working really hard all day, all week for that matter, and you needed rest! Aw, please don't be mad at me Videl!" Gohan added, his face still contorted as if awaiting a punch or something. Suddenly Gohan's mind flashed back to all the ways he thought Videl would torture him and gulped.

Videl sighed seeing his response and softened her expression.

"It's okay Gohan. Thanks for letting me sleep."

Gohan's eyes, which he shut tight when she started speaking, opened and fearful eyes were replaced with surprised and curious ones.

He blinked twice before speaking. "Y-You mean you're not mad?"

"No Gohan, I'm not mad." Videl answered gently.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"_Really_?" He asked again still skeptical.

"Yes." Videl replied again with a small trace of annoyance in her voice

"_REALLY?_" Gohan asked once more still doubting Videl's words.

"No Gohan I'm not mad!" Videl said a little louder and more sternly than she meant to.

Gohan cringed and decided to let the subject drop by replacing it with another and one of his most favorite topics.

"So… are you hungry?" The Saiyan asked with a wide smile on his face.

"I guess." Videl replied nonchalantly.

With that the two headed off towards the house in search of the promised food in the refrigerator.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock when Chichi and Goten arrived back at the house with the help of Nimbus and they found Gohan and Videl sitting on the couch together with a photo album in Videl's hands. Thankfully, the two hadn't noticed their arrival yet and Chichi quickly decided that they shouldn't know either.

Before Goten could go pounce on them Chichi grabbed the back of his gi whispering soft and low, "Goten, I want you to head up to you room now. Okay son?"

"Aw, but why Mommy?" Goten questioned with a disappointed face.

"Goten, Gohan and Videl are doing something very important right now so I want you to leave them alone and sneak up to your room." Chichi explained softly.

"What's so important about sitting on a couch?" The miniature Goku questioned once more, still unable to understand what the big deal was.

"Well Goten, they're doing something called 'falling in love'…" Chichi paused to take note of Goten's thoroughly confused face. "…don't worry, you'll understand soon enough and one day you'll be in their shoes."

"Ew, I don't want to wear Gohan's stinky shoes and I really don't want to wear girly shoes. Trunks would never stop making fun of me if I did that." Goten responded innocently.

Chichi smiled at her son and realized just how much of Goku was actually in him. _'Clueless just like your Father.'_ Her mind briefly flashed back to when Goku thought marriage was food.

"If this 'falling in love' stuff means I have to wear his shoes, then I don't wanna." Goten pouted thinking of Gohan's training boots and how they smell when he takes them off.

The Saiyan's mother smiled fondly at her son and lowered to his height level. "Okay Goten, you don't have to wear Gohan's shoes. Now, hurry up to bed."

"Okay." Goten cheered. He still didn't get what was going on or so important but he knew he didn't have to wear Gohan's shoes and that was enough.

"Remember… you have to sneak. I don't want either Gohan or Videl noticing you." Chichi said sternly returning to her more typical self.

"Okay Mamma, goodnight." Goten said and with that he quietly tip-toed to the hallway that lead to the stairs.

He could see Gohan and Videl still and formulated a plan to sneak by them without being noticed. Their backs were towards him because of the way the couch was positioned so all he had to do was be quiet and not raise his energy so Gohan would notice. He only had to make it six steps past them, and then the coast was clear. He could easily sneak up the stairs because he'd done it so many times before.

Taking a small, but yet deep breath Goten carefully tip toed across the area behind Gohan and Videl, pausing every now and then to make sure they didn't notice him.

Gohan and Videl were currently laughing at something… well at least Videl was laughing. Gohan looked a little red in Goten's opinion.

Getting his thoughts back on track Goten made the last remaining step and hid behind the wall with victory. He smiled widely to himself, proud of his accomplishment and as quietly as he could, made his way up the steps and to his room. Once there he changed into his pajama's and climbed in bed, the long night of training with Trunks had completely worn him out and he fell fast asleep.

Chichi decided that the best way for her not to be seen would be to leave the house, so she did just that and made her way to the small garden she kept behind the house. She knew it was one place neither of her sons would go.

"Hahaha! Oh Gohan you look so cute in your little hat and outfit!" Videl laughed while looking at a picture of Gohan as a small boy. "Do you think I could get an outfit just like it?"

"It's not that funny." Gohan squeaked embarrassed. He knew when Videl asked if they had any photo albums he should have just said 'no'.

Turning the page Videl again roared with laughter. "Oh now _this_ is good!"

In front of her on the top right hand side of the page was a picture of Gohan posing as the Gold Fighter. He had both of his hands extended to his left side with the left arm slightly above the right with fingers fully extended as well. He was balancing on his right leg with his left bent at the knee and also raised in the air pointing the same way as his arms. His face was also looking in the same direction as his arms and leg.

Videl almost fell off the couch in laugher as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh… Gohan… this is SO FUNNY! Hahaha! How come you don't do moves like this when we're fighting crime together!?" Videl continued to laugh now thinking how Gohan would look posing in such a way in front of criminals.

"Kero and Trunks said it was lame and that I couldn't." Gohan mumbled as his face turned even redder than it already was.

"You should thank them. I really would've thought you were weird if I saw the Gold Fighter doing this!" Videl laughed out again.

At this point in time Gohan couldn't help but smile at how happy Videl was right now. He had rarely seen her laugh, and never really like this, so carefree and true.

Videl decided to turn the page again as she wiped the few tears from her eyes that formed from laughing so hard.

"Hey look there's Piccolo." She said while pointing to someone tall and green wearing a purple gi with a white cape and turban.

"Yup. He's really not so bad once you get to know him." Gohan said fondly thinking of his former sensei.

"Who's that short bald guy?" Videl questioned curiously.

"Oh that's Krillen." Gohan smiled while replying happily. "And the blonde next to him is his wife 18 and she's holding their daughter Marron. The old perverted man there is Master Roshi and that's the turtle."

"Looks like an interesting group." The raven haired girl commented.

"Yeah. I'll have to take you to meet them one day." Gohan suggested and then added. "Only if you want to of course."

Videl nodded and turned the page again. "No way! Is that Bulma and… Vegeta?"

"Yup"

"Wow, she looks so young. Oh wow, that little guy she's holding is Trunks isn't it?" Videl questioned while pointing to the baby in Bulma's arms.

"Mhhmm." Gohan mumbled while nodding.

Down below that on the page to the right, Videl saw a picture of Gohan with an older man who had hair sticking out every which way wearing a classic orange and blue training outfit.

"This is… your Father, right?" Videl asked somewhat timidly, not knowing how Gohan would react.

A slightly pained expression flashed momentarily across his eyes but it had gone as quickly as it had come and he smiled gently and replied, "It sure is."

"I wish I could have met him." Videl whispered in a slightly sad tone more to herself than Gohan.

Hearing that statement surprised Gohan and he turned to look at her. "Really?"

Turning to meet Gohan's gaze, Videl replied, "Well yah. I've heard so much about him from you that it really makes me wish I could have met him."

Gohan's lips parted a bit and a warm feeling rose in his chest as he gazed at the girl next to him.

"I think you would've have liked him, and I know he would've liked you." Gohan said with a smile as a peaceful feeling continued to rise in his chest.

They turned their attention once again to the album before them and continued to flip through the pages of Gohan's life.

**

* * *

**

**-** **Satan** **Mansion-**

A man with a large afro clad in an off white colored robe paced back and fourth in the entry way of his home.

"You, servant guy!" Hercule yelled at the gray haired man dressed in a nice black suit. Seeing that he had the servant's attention he continued. "Has Videl returned yet?"

"No sir. The Missus said she had some training to do and would be back late tonight." The butler named Hiroshi answered.

Hercule started walking around in circles thinking out loud. "Training my foot! I bet she's over at a boy's house right now. I already told her that the boy had to be stronger than me or she couldn't date him. Well that Azer boy wasn't stronger, but he trained in the dojo and he wasn't scrawny."

Reina happened to walk in about this time and decided to say something. "Sir, I'm sure Miss Videl is just fine."

"Oh yeah! How you would know? What if she's over a boy's house!?" Hercule spouted.

'_Actually she is over at Gohan's… but… you don't need to know that.'_ Reina thought with a smirk before turning to walk away.

"You're right sir… I don't _know_." Reina added walking the rest of the way out of the room. _'But I know she's in good hands from the way Lime talked about Gohan and also Videl.'_

"Well I forbid her to date any boys! You, servant guy! Tell me if she mentions anything about a boy, you got it!?" Hercule bellowed as he left the room.

'_What am I going to do? My baby girl can't fall in love. Then I'll be all alone again.'_ Hercule thought as he went to sit down in his big comfortable chair.

* * *

-**Son House-**

Another twenty minutes had passed and Gohan thought it was best for Videl to head home now.

"Well Videl, it's getting kind of late. Don't you think you should be heading home?" Gohan said while glancing at the girl.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Videl questioned with a raised brow and a playful smirk.

"No, I just want you to get home safely." Gohan responded calmly.

"Oh, uh… yeah I guess I should be going." Videl replied surprised by his answer and that he didn't freak out like usual.

Gohan and Videl got up off the couch and Gohan put the photo album back in place before walking Videl to the door.

Once outside Videl asked, "Hey Gohan… would it be alright if I came by tomorrow too?"

"Sure Videl. It's Saturday so we won't have school or anything." Gohan replied with a goofy smile.

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow." Videl said with her own smile gracing her features.

"Bye." Gohan responded while waving. "Oh, uh, Videl…" Gohan paused and waited for her to turn around to face him as she had just uncapsuled her jet copter. "…be safe going home." He finished.

Videl's body seemed to move on it's own as she closed the distance between them and gave Gohan a quick hug.

"I will." She said in her usual determined tone and turned back around and climbed into her copter. "Bye!" She called out as she shut the door and took off.

Gohan simply stood there dumbfounded while staring at her retreating copter.

'_Videl just hugged me.'_ Gohan thought as he continued to stare at the spot she once was. _'Maybe I should take her to the lake at sunset more often.'_ With that thought it mind Gohan re-entered the house and went up to bed.

'_When did Mom and Goten get back?'_ Gohan questioned when he saw his brother's form in bed. _'Oh well, I should get to sleep now. Who knows what time Videl will come over tomorrow.'_

Chichi snuck back in the house after she heard Gohan and smiled happily to herself as he made her way to her own room. "Oh Goku, you should see your son now." She said aloud fondly. "He's falling in love and doesn't even know it."

The mother of the Saiyan's crawled into her own bed with a smile on her face. She was glad she forced Gohan to go to school after all.

**

* * *

**

The next day came and went quickly with Videl learning more and more about flying. She improved greatly in just one day now that the hardest part of flying was underneath her belt. She managed to do several loops and twists without a problem and her endurance grew so she was able to make it about ten or fifteen minutes before growing tired.

Another four days had passed and as the sun was setting in the sky above a saiyan with unruly jet black hair stood on the ground with his gaze lifted to the sky following with his eyes the girl with short raven hair that flew through it.

'_It's only been thirteen days and already Videl has nearly mastered flying. I can't believe how much she's improved in such a short time. She's really something.'_ Gohan thought as he watched the girl happily fly through the air, twisting and spiraling as she did so with a smile gracing her face the entire time.

The said girl spiraled and looped her way back to Gohan and landed just in front of him.

"Well Videl, you've passed flying school." Gohan said with a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl replied happily. "Phew, it's time for a break." Videl added while sitting down.

"Haha, we'll you've been flying on and off for about three hours so of course you're tired." Gohan chuckled as he too sat down.

"Yeah, yeah…" Videl playfully rolled her eyes at him and then rested them on the orange sky above.

"Dinner's ready!" Chichi called out and the three immediately made their way into the house.

After dinner Gohan and Videl decided to head to the lake and watch the stars for a while Chichi made Goten take a bath.

* * *

-**At the ****Lake-**

The stars shone brightly in the night sky where two people lay underneath the heavenly blanket gazing at the brilliant display…

"Wow I still can't believe how many stars you can see from out here away from the city lights." Videl stated while staring up at the star-filled sky. "You're really blessed Gohan."

"Yeah, lying underneath the stars at night helps me feel close to my Dad." Gohan replied softly.

"I bet. Just look at how many there are. It's amazing! They're so beautiful." Videl said in awe.

Gohan was looking at Videl the whole time she was speaking, the moon illuminating her beautiful features making her face glow with even more beauty than usual.

'_She's more beautiful than those stars. Maybe one day I'll tell her that.'_

"Yeah _everything_ is beautiful tonight." Gohan replied cautiously. Videl however didn't catch the emphasis on the word _everything_ missing the fact Gohan was referring to her.

"Gohan" Videl called quietly while sitting up glancing over at him.

"Yes Videl?" He replied in a soft voice also sitting up meeting her gaze.

"I've been wondering…um… when Azer attacked me, why did you… I mean, how did you… uh… you knew I was hurt but how did you know and erh… why did you get so… angry?" Videl asked with a slight pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

'_Please be honest Gohan, I have to know. I have to know why you reacted that way.'_

"Oh, um, well the first part is easy to answer. I knew you were hurt because I can sense energy and I felt yours rise then drop dramatically plus I had a feeling Azer was going to try and hurt you." He paused and briefly closed his eyes.

'_I just wish I could have been there sooner. I almost lost you that day.'_

Continuing he added, "As for the second part, why I got so mad, honestly… I got so mad because he hurt, _you_. You are one of my best friends and I would never forgive myself if I couldn't protect you. You're very special to me Videl." _'More special than you know.' _Gohan finished with a blush evident on his face.

'_I'm **special** to him? Did I really hear that correctly? He got so angry because **I'm** special to him?'_

Videl sat there merely staring at the ground for a few moments processing all that Gohan had said until she turned and looked up at him.

Gohan saw her turn to look at him and met her gaze. Onyx eyes locked onto light blue as the two just sat there gazing at each other, neither of them wanting to break the enchanting lock. Lost in each others orbs the two slowly and subconsciously started drawing near the other. Gradually they inched together still consumed in the other's eyes. Videl slowly started to close her eyes and Gohan followed suit. Little by little they were continuing to draw closer, their lips almost touching.

"Big brother! Where are you!?" Goten yelled trying to find his older sibling.

Both Gohan and Videl's eyes snapped open and they immediately moved away from each other. They were blushing furiously and looking down at the ground.

'_Was I really just about to kiss Gohan?'_ Videl wondered as she tried to rid herself of the pink hue on her cheeks.

"We're over her Goten!" Gohan yelled back at his brother.

Gohan soon caught sight of Goten flying in the air coming towards them. Looking back at Videl he thought, _'Goten you are so dead!'_

Upon landing Goten or rather the interrupter of their kiss said, "Mom told me it's time for Videl to go home now because it's getting late and she wants to make sure Videl gets home safely."

"Oh okay thanks squirt. Tell mom I'm going to fly Videl home then I'll be right back." Gohan said ruffling Goten's hair.

"Okay Gohan! Bye Videl come back soon!" Goten shouted as he took off back towards home to tell Chichi what Gohan had said.

"Really Gohan, _you're_ going to fly me home huh?" Videl asked sarcastically with a raised brow.

"Well, um, yeah… if that's okay with you Videl." Gohan replied back somewhat timid.

"Of course it's okay Gohan." The light blue eyed beauty responded.

"I just want to make sure you're safe Videl. I know you can fly now, but your house is a long ways from here. I'd rather take the time to go with you and be sure you make it home alright." Gohan said warmly while slightly blushing.

'_And I get to spend more time with you.'_

"Well can I at least start out flying?" Videl asked hopefully. _'I don't mind you flying me home Gohan.'_

"Sure." Gohan replied as he transformed into the Gold Fighter.

With that the two of them took off into the night sky. If they were flying at Gohan's normal speed the flight would have taken about fifteen minutes, but because Videl is still new to flying it will take closer to a half an hour or so.

After about twenty minutes of flying Videl started to grow tired, though she didn't say anything. Gohan noticed this and asked, "Hey Videl, you look like you could use a break why don't I take it from here?"

"No Gohan I'm fine, really. It's just the wind in my eyes." Videl tried to convince him.

'_Idiot! That was the perfect excuse to be close to Gohan and you just let it slip away.'_

"I know you could make it all the way Videl, but please let me do this. You've been exhausting yourself all day practicing flying and you've done an amazing job. I know you're tired and drained. You don't have to be a tough girl _all_ the time you know." Gohan finished in a teasing tone of voice.

"But I really like flying." The words came out almost childish in nature.

"_Videl._" Gohan said in an authoritive tone.

"Alright fine, you win." The raven haired girl finally gave in.

Gohan flew over cautiously to Videl and gently wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her softly into his chest. Her back was to him so she could see the area they passed by. Both flew quietly for a few short minutes just enjoying each others' company.

"Hey Videl, would you like to see something amazing?" Gohan asked in a soft and warm voice.

'_More amazing than this?' _

"Yes, of course." She answered while curiosity came upon her.

Gohan started to fly higher and higher into the night sky until he and Videl were passing through the clouds.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Videl questioned curiously because she could no longer see due to the clouds surrounding them.

"Just watch, you'll see." Came Gohan's soothing reply. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" The girl in his arms inquired sternly.

"Trust me." He reassured in a soft, low voice.

Videl did as he said and soon the two were completely through the clouds. Gohan slowed to a stop in a vertical position. He had his arms wrapped around Videl's waist, her back still towards his chest. He placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered softly, "Open them."

The view before them was one of sheer beauty and awe. The stars shone clear and bright, the sky was vibrant even though it was dark. One could see for miles upon miles of the star filled sky. The moon seemed bigger and closer than Videl had ever seen.

Videl was awestruck as she spoke, "Oh wow."

After a few moments of taking in the scene before her, Videl turned in his embrace to face him. Their eyes meeting yet again, blue locked onto teal.

"This is beautiful." She stated as she broke the gaze to look towards the starry night sky once more.

"Yes, I know." Gohan replied with eyes on Videl the entire time.

She met his gaze yet again. Slowly they started to lean towards each other, drawn by some unknown force to the other person. Videl suddenly leaned forward and placed a quick, yet soft and warm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Gohan."

Gohan mumbled a 'you're welcome' while blushing madly.

'_Yahoo! Videl just kissed me! Well kinda.' _Gohan thought happily.

Videl, who was extremely embarrassed herself, simply turned around in his arms once more to hide her blushing face.

'_I can't believe I just did that!'_

"I should probably get you back home now." Gohan said after they hovered there for a few minutes more, about ten in total.

"Yeah… you're right." Videl replied sleepily.

Gohan switched Videl's position so he was carrying her in only his arms by sweeping one hand under her knees and the other behind her back.

"Gohan! What are you doing!?" Videl questioned shocked by the sudden move.

"Relax Videl, I promise I won't drop you. I thought his might be more comfortable that's all." Gohan replied calmly.

"Oh…uh…alright."

Videl rested her head upon Gohan's chest and drifted to sleep.

'_She must be **really **exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. Come to think of it, it **has **been a really long day and she used most of her energy up flying. I still can't believe this is really happening. I didn't think I could be this comfortable around Videl. This has to have been the best two weeks of my life.'_ Gohan thought as he flew to Videl's house.

Not fly at full speed lest he wake up the sleeping girl in his arms, twenty minutes later he gracefully landed on Videl's balcony so they didn't have to face Hercule. His mind flashed back to the last encounter he had with the man…

-

_It was Sunday night and Gohan was just dropping Videl off at her house, he had decided to fly home with her because he had the time._

_They landed in the front of the house and Gohan glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before returning back to his normal self, not the Gold Fighter._

"_Well Videl, I'll see you later." Gohan bade with a friendly smile._

_Before Videl had a chance to respond the house door flew open and Hercule come bellowing out._

"_Videl! What's the meaning of this!?" He questioned loudly while eyeing Gohan suspiciously._

"_Hi Daddy, you remember Gohan." Videl replied back calmly._

_Hercules face seemed to pale a bit at the mention of his name. "You mean this scrawny guy is Gohan? The Gohan you've been training with? The Gohan who really beat… well you know." Hercule inquired surprised but skeptical._

"_Yup." Videl answered with a smile._

"_How is a scrawny weakling like you supposed to protect my daughter?" Hercule interrogated, flattening his gaze at the boy._

"_Uh sir, I uh." Gohan stuttered._

"_Knock it off Dad. You know very well that Gohan has way more power than you do so your rules don't apply." Videl countered firmly._

_Hercule lost all color in his face at that time and his eyes shrunk to an incredibly small size as the realization of what Videl said fully sunk in. **'…your rules don't apply…'** The sentence kept echoing in his afro haired head._

_It was then that the man pictured Videl and Gohan floating through the sky looking in love, dating and then a picture of them kissing flashed through his mind._

"_WELL I FORBID IT ANYWAY!" He bellowed while waving his hands around for emphasis._

-

Gohan shook his head to clear the memory and smiled down at Videl. _'Those two are so different.'_

Still carrying the raven haired girl, Gohan gently used some ki to open the unlocked balcony doors.

Setting Videl softly on her bed he began to rub her shoulders as he spoke, "Videl, wake up."

"Mnnmmm" She mumbled sleepily.

Gohan smiled slightly at her behavior and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Wake up Videl." Gohan said gently caressing her cheek.

Videl slowly awoke and looked at Gohan, "Oh no… did I fall asleep _again_?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you but I figured you would want to change into some more comfortable clothes, and well, that's just not my place." Gohan joked while removing his hand from her face.

"Oh, um… sorry I fell asleep on you." Videl stated sheepishly as if she had done something embarrassing.

'_I hope I didn't drool!'_

"Don't worry about it. Well, I should get going before mom sends Goten after me." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you don't want that to happen." Videl replied with a smile of her own.

Slightly stepping backwards Gohan spoke with a small bow, "I'll see you soon my fare lady."

"Gohan," Videl called out as she lifted herself off her bed. "Thank you."

Light blue orbs met teal though the mask. "My pleasure. Don't forget, the real training begins now. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight Videl." Gohan bade as he walked onto the balcony and took off towards home.

He was flying in circles and loops as "Yahoo's" and "Yeah's" echoed through the air.

Gohan made it home and tried to sneak up to his and Goten's room, however he ran into one problem, Chichi.

"Took you a while son. Doing anything I should know about?" The saiyan's mother questioned while raising a suspicious brow.

"No Mom, I just showed Videl the view above the city clouds and lights." Gohan answered honestly.

As Chichi arose to go to her room she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know Gohan, Videl is a very special girl and your Father would approve of the choice."

"Mom I-" The black haired saiyan started but stopped when he noticed Chichi had already walked away. He let out a sigh and smiled softly.

"Do you really approve Father?" Gohan asked aloud with eyes lifted upwards. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before sitting down at the table. "These past few days have been amazing and I've gotten to know Videl in a new way, a deeper way. My feelings are continuing to grow for her with every moment I spend in her presence… and I don't even know what that means." He continued to talk to his Father aloud.

"I don't even know how _she_ feels about _me._ What if she just thinks I'm a nerd-boy like Sharpner or a freak because of my powers and she's only using me to get stronger herself and then, she'll be gone?" Gohan paused and took in a deep breath.

'**_Do you really think Videl is like that?' _**His mind seemed to ask him in reply.

Thinking about the doubts he had and the time spent with Videl recently he responded, "No, I_ know_ Videl isn't like that. Ah, this is crazy! All this girl business is way too complicated. I'm going to bed." Gohan said exhausted and finished off the last of his water before placing the glass in the sink and exiting the room, turning off the lights as he made his way up to his bedroom for some much needed rest.

* * *

The weekend had finally come and two teenagers flew to a deserted area about eight miles away from the Son house. This area was rocky and barren. Further out there was a forest that lined the left side of the large, open area and to the right side a stream which undoubtedly lead to a lake somewhere along the path.

In the days that had passed, Videl had mastered yet more of her flying and was now even faster than she was on Wednesday night when Gohan officially graduated her from flying school, though she still had trouble over long distances because of the wind.

"This is the spot." Gohan said as he set down on a high rock pillar of sorts.

"So…" Videl began taking in the scenery. "This is where my training will take place?"

"Yup. This area is similar to the area Piccolo first trained me in. Well, more like left me alone to struggle to survive." Gohan said ending with a smile at those first days and how he was trapped on that rocky ledge for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well let do this thing then." Videl stated, her excitement growing more and more.

Gohan simply nodded and jumped down to the ground below, about 200 yards below to be more accurate. He landed gracefully and then looked up to Videl, who he saw also jump off. He watched her during the entire descent and took note of how fearless she really was. She used her energy to slow her down about fifteen feet above the ground and made a perfect landing.

'_It took me forever to gain the courage to do what she just did. Of course I was just a kid, but still.'_ Gohan thought momentarily.

"The first thing I would like to do is spar so I can evaluate your skills, then, we'll work on any weak points and hone your skills even further." Gohan stated going into a teacher like mode.

"Alright, but I won't hold back." Videl said dropping into a fighting stance.

"Good." Gohan replied also dropping into a fighting stance.

Neither of them moved for a full minute, waiting for the other to make the first move and also assessing the others' stance for any weak points.

Videl was the first to charge and came rushing at Gohan with an array of punches and kicks. Gohan was blocking them all while moving backwards on his feet keeping this balance so she couldn't break his stance.

A punch to the face was blocked then followed by one to the gut which was also blocked leading to a roundhouse to the right side of the head which Gohan skillfully ducked under. Having evaluated enough for now Gohan fazed behind the girl moving in sync with her so he was always at her back as she twisted and turned.

"STOP THAT!" Videl bellowed extending her left arm out instantly and spinning around so it made a sweeping motion of the air.

Seeing that move didn't work an idea came to the girl and she immediately dropped to her stomach holding herself up with her hands (like in a push up position) and used her energy to shoot herself out between his legs. Noticing he was caught off guard by the sudden move the girl quickly took advantage of the situation and wrapped her arm around his neck the other arm locking it in place. She had gotten him into a powerful head lock. Her legs were locked around his waist due to the height difference.

Gohan smirked and let his arms, which he had placed on hers when she first put him in the lock, drop to his side in a relaxed manner.

"Well done." Gohan acknowledged.

Videl smiled widely and let her arms loosen so they were just resting around his neck as she lowered her head and said a quick "Thanks" before swiftly getting off his back.

"So what do you think?" Videl asked eager to hear her assessment.

"Well, to be honest Videl… you could use some training." Gohan answered obediently.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good fighter!?" Videl slightly yelled at the teenage Saiyan.

"NO! You could be a better fighter with some training though! You're a quick thinker and easily exploit your opponent's weaknesses amongst several other strong points!" Gohan said to try and redeem himself out of the hole he apparently dug himself into. "You just… uh… I… you're the one who asked me to train you, right?"

"Right" Videl answered annoyed because she knew he was right. She had never truly had proper training before. Hercule taught her a lot in the beginning, when she was young, but he hasn't let her spar with him for a few years now so she honed in her skills on her own.

"Okay then, can you try not to yell at me if I point out a flaw?" Gohan asked still slightly cringing hoping he wouldn't make her mad again.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just not used to people telling me my fighting has flaws in it." Videl informed truthfully.

"Alright, let's work on a few things now. In your fighting stance you leave a slightly defenseless spot on your left side specifically around your left leg. If you move your foot about two inches to the right you'll be more balanced and less likely to be caught off guard with sudden attacks to the left side of your body.

We'll also work on tracking opponents with your eyes and more versatility when attacking. You're very athletic and flexible so you can use that to your advantage during a match. Plus, you are pretty fast. Apart from this we'll also work on raising your energy when you need or want to so that you can increase strength, speed, etcetera. Once we've worked on all of the above I'll teach you how to manipulate your energy to do things like this…" He paused and shot an energy blast out of his right hand, completely obliterating the boulder which was its target. "You got all that?"

Videl was contorted displaying several different emotions some of which being shock, amazement, confusion and a lack of understanding. "Uh, I think so."

Gohan smiled and chuckled a little bit before saying, "Don't worry, you're not going to learn it all in one day. We'll take it slow or fast depending on how quickly you pick up things. I imagine that if it's anything like how you soaked up flying you'll move along pretty fast."

"Then what are we talking for? Let's get back to fighting!" Videl exclaimed excited dropping into the stance she took not long ago only this time remembering to take Gohan's advice and adjust her left foot just slightly. She immediately noticed the difference and how she felt much more balanced now.

With new confidence and trying to keep in mind her some of her strong points she rushed in once again towards Gohan and began sparring with him.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Hey all, sorry it took so long to get this out to you. I apologize for that. During my time away from all of my wonderful readers and reviewers my last nephew in waiting came to join the world. (He was born on October 26th 9lbs 10oz!) Anyway, I also had to have a minor surgery during that time which knocked me down for a while. Prior to the surgery I made another AMV of Gohan and Videl only this one is WAY better than my first AMV. The link is in my profile._

_Hopefully I'll be able to climb back on the writing horse and get out a few more chappies in a shorter amount of time. Again, I am REALLY SORRY for making you all wait SO long to read this._

_Please continue to be TOTALLY AWESOME and **Review**_

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Next Time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

I have no idea… just kidding… Videl continues her training, the Gold Fighter comes out to play, and someone becomes seriously ill.

* * *

_Samurai Girl-_ "Wow, that took FOREVER to get out."

Gohan- "It's okay; I don't think they're going to kill you for taking so long. They seem to be pretty understanding."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Thanks Gohan. By the way… how are things going with Videl?" -winks suggestively-

Gohan- -blushes bright red- "Uh… what are you talking about?" -scratches the back on his neck awkwardly-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Oh Gohan, what's a girl to do with you? Who knows, maybe the next chapter things will be a little more clear for ya."

Videl- -suddenly walking in and hears the last statement- "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" -glares at author-

_Samurai Girl-_ "NOTHING!" -runs and hides before Videl pummels her-


	15. Matters of the Heart

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer-** -Gohan walks on stage- "I wonder why everyone is making such big deal out of this? It can't be that hard… let's see… 'The author doesn't own me or anyone else created by Akira and makes no profit from this story.' See that wasn't so hard." -Looks around the empty area- "I wonder where Dad and Vegeta are?" -shrugs and walks off stage- … -Vegeta looks at empty wallet- "Stupid Kakarot."

Chapter 15- **Matters of the Heart **

**

* * *

**

"Is it finished?" A man surrounded by shadows demanded in a superior, yet mechanical sounding tone, his face and body completely hidden from sight within the dark shadows that encompassed the room.

"Y-Yes, sir." Another man shakily answered. He was wearing a white knee length over-coat that bore a striking resemblance to a medical jacket.

"And you're sure it's the same one that appeared all those years ago?" The dark figured man questioned again in a powerful and commanding tone. "I can't afford any mistakes you know."

The man wearing the thin, white coat nodded. "It's not exactly the same, but it's as close as I could get to the original."

"It better be. If this doesn't work you know what'll happen to that precious family of yours." The shadowed man threatened once again.

The other man gulped thinking of his wife and children before saying, "All your men have to do is inject the person you wish with what's in this vile and the effects will begin within a matter of twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

"And you're sure it will work on the one I need." The dark man asked flatly.

"Based on the DNA sample I received, yes."

"Good. You've proven to be useful after all. I guess you can keep your life… for now." The shadowed man said and then vanished fully in the darkness to wherever he had come from.

The other man sighed heavily. Having been forced to create such a thing was a disgrace to any one with half a brain, however, here he was, the maker of such a horrid thing. He looked to the Heavens as if asking an unsaid forgiveness for vile which he created.

"Hey Doc. It's time to go back to your cell now." A burly man with a deep, gruff voice stated as he forcefully took the smaller man's arm and led him down the poorly lit hall to where they had been keeping him since he was kidnapped.

* * *

**-9am ** **Orange**** Star High- **

Two familiar teens were walking into class together the same as they had been for the past few weeks now. One of these teens had unruly, spiky hair colored a deep shade of jet black, the other, a head of short, also somewhat spiky, raven locks, and a pair of striking light blue eyes to go along with it.

The two took their seats which were now next to each other. Well, at least since Sharpner and Erasa got together that is.

"I'm so glad we've got a break after this week." Videl said leaning back in her hair comfortably.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but you know my mom. I'll still have to study." Gohan responded with the last part in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Chichi will still make you study even though we won't have school?" Videl questioned with a raised brow.

Gohan sighed and nodded in reply.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." The raven haired teen said aloud as she rested her head on the desk behind her and stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly a thought struck her and she lifted her head looking somewhat worriedly over at the teen sitting next to her. "I'll still be able to come over and train though, right?"

Gohan chuckled and responded. "Yeah of course. She probably won't make me do as much school work as normal and it won't take me long to do anyways."

"Good. I've been looking forward to this break to train for over a week now. I can't believe we've already been training for two weeks!" Videl exclaimed excitedly.

Gohan sat quietly for a few moments examining the girl beside him. The familiar warmth rose up in his chest as it had done so many times before and his eyes softened as he took in the curves of Videl's breathtaking face.

_'I wonder if I should ask Videl what we are now. I mean, we seem to be more than friends, at least… I think. But we're not dating, so… what does that mean. Maybe I should tell her that I like her. No, I definitely can't do that. What if she doesn't like me? That could end what we've got going right now. Perhaps I can ask her if she enjoys spending time with me.'_ Gohan thought while still taking in the features of the girl next to him out of the corner of his eye.

He gulped and wondered if this was the best idea. Looking around he noticed that they were the only ones in the entire classroom and they had about fifteen minutes before class started. There wasn't any crime this morning so they had a lot of time to spare and just decided to go to class early for a change.

Drawing in a deep breath and slowly letting it out Gohan turned his head fully toward Videl before drawing in another breath to speak. "H-hey Videl…" He paused and watched her lift her head and meet his gaze. "I-I was wonder if-"

Right then the door opened and two teens walked in conversing amongst themselves. However, they weren't just ordinary teens, no, these two teens were none other than Kero and Lime.

"Oh… hey guys!" Lime greeted surprised at first but then ended with a tone of cheerfulness and a large smile to match.

Gohan sighed and let down his shoulders a bit before responding. "Hey"

The disappointment in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Videl and she raised a quick eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you two doing here so early? Aren't there criminals you should be fighting or something." Kero asked in a joking way. Typically Gohan and Videl came in about five minutes before the bell rang and it was pretty rare to see either of them before then.

"What are you doing here so early Kero? You don't strike me as the early type." Videl countered with a playful smirk.

"You got that right, but… Lime and I come early so we can talk before class. It's actually quite nice." Kero added, a very faint blush on his face.

Finally the two made it up to their seats which were just above Gohan and Videl's. Of course they greeted each other warmly before actually taking them.

"So, you never answered my question… why are you two here so early?" Kero asked again with curiosity.

"Well Videl and I have been training in the morning before school." Gohan responded with a half smile.

"Oh really. That doesn't surprise. He used to drag me out of bed at five in the morning to start training." Kero replied with a small roll of the eyes at the end.

"It was good for you." Lime chimed in earning a "hey" from Kero and a smirk from Gohan.

After about five more minutes of conversation students started to trickle in here and there and the room slowly became a bustle of noise. The two groups of teens eventually began to converse with the person sitting next to them rather than as a group.

"Hey Gohan, what was it you were trying to say or ask me earlier." Videl questioned meeting his dark orbs for a second.

"Uh…" Gohan averted his eyes momentarily before returning them to Videl's light blue ones. "It's nothing really." He finished with a half smile to help ward off her suspicion.

"Gohan, you know that I know you to well to be fooled by that response, but… you can tell me when you're ready." Videl said even though it was the complete opposite of what she wanted.

_'What was it you were trying to say Gohan? Ergh, and why aren't you telling me now?' _Videl thought with peering eyes focused on Gohan.

Sharpner and Erasa wondered in holding hands and made their way to their seats joining the other four. Not long after that class had started, quieting down all conversation in the room.

* * *

A well built, tall man wearing a prison guard's uniform made his was down the narrow hall filled with cells and inmates until he reached his destination. He turned to face the inmate with a scowl on his face.

"Yakine. You've got a visitor." The well built, black haired man said flatly.

The inmate stood up from his cell putting down the book he was ready. He peered at the guard with his icy blue stare and ran a hand though his light brown hair.

He smiled darkly at the guard and then quickly transformed it into a brighter smile. "I wonder… who could be here to see me?" He asked seemingly innocent.

_'It's about time that fool got here.' _

The guard opened the cell door and let the inmate walk though, of course, not before throwing some cuffs through for him to put on first.

Grabbing the teen by the arm the guard lead him down the hall to wear the visitors area was located. Just before he released the young man the guard said. "You don't fool me Yakine."

The light blond haired teen simply smirked before sitting down at the small half table with the phone to his right and the inevitable piece of bullet proof glass between him and the young man on the other side.

Taking his cuffed hands he reached for the phone and placed it to his ear. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah the doc finished it last night." The young man, who also looked to be about eighteen answered.

"And you made sure it would work on the DNA right." The inmate asked flatly.

"Azer, of course I made sure. What kind of right hand man would I be if I didn't?" The man sitting opposite to Azer was his second in command Larce. This eighteen year old silently had been coming to visit Azer since he was put behind bars almost two months ago.

Larce had chocolate brown hair and a pair of equally dark brown eyes to match. He was well built like Azer, standing at about six foot. He took it upon himself to keep Azer informed on what was going on in school mainly concerning Videl and Azer, having nothing else to do but rot in jail, formed a plan. Of course, he also had the help of his cell mate Argol to thank for that.

Argol was a very powerful man who had several powerful people working for him but the best part, at least to Azer, was that he had an equal hatred of Hercule Satan. Argol was in his forties but as well built as he Azer was. He had a head of deep brown, almost black hair and dark reddish, brown eyes.

Between the two of them Azer and Argol had devised a plan that would take care of their biggest problem first, then, they'd take care of the other smaller problems. And because they had Argol's men working on the outside as well as Larce they had more than enough outside information and resources.

"Good, I'd hate for this plan to fall apart so quickly simply because of incompatible DNA." Azer threw out and then added. "When is it all supposed to go down?"

" Two twenty-nine exactly. Right when the shift changes." Larce answered with a smirk.

Azer nodded before saying, "Now get the heck out of my sight."

"As you wish, sir." Larce replied before hanging up the phone, standing and slightly bowing to the imprisoned man across the way.

With that Larce left the building waiting for the time when this long thought out plan would finally take place.

* * *

**- ** **Noon**** O.S.H.- **

A group of six teens settled down on one of the many tables in the lunch room. Of course, obvious couples sat next to each other which left Gohan and Videl also sitting next to one another, neither of which minded though they would never say so out loud.

Gohan happily uncapsuled his lunch which was rice, cod, a vegetable dish, and left over soup. Noticing Videl eying his food Gohan smiled and turned to Videl.

"You want some?" He asked with a small smile. Seeing her hesitate he added. "Come on, I know you love my mom's cooking."

Videl shrugged in agreement and happily took the extra set of chopsticks Gohan was holding and began to dig in with him.

"So what are we going to work on today?" Videl asked after chewing and swallowing the last bit of food that entered her mouth.

Gohan thought for a minute before replying. "Hmm, I'm not sure. What do you want to work on?"

"Have you guys worked on raising your energy yet?" Kero chimed in.

"No, not too much. We've mostly been focused on form, which was already great, and hand to hand combat." Gohan answered recalling the events of the past two weeks that they had been training.

"I guess it would be a good idea to work on that now. I mean, considering she already does that, but doesn't realize it." Kero added before stuffing the last of his pizza slice in his mouth.

"Yeah you're right. Plus that way she'll be better protected when fighting crime." Gohan responded thoughtfully.

The two blonds at the table exchanged looks, obviously not having a clue as to what they were talking about.

"Uh Videl, why are you training with brains… I mean, Gohan?" Sharpner asked confused. Gohan certainly didn't look like he was a better fighter than Videl. "And what are you talking about with the whole energy thing?"

Videl glanced at Gohan momentarily before returning her eyes to Sharpner, replying, "I'm training with Gohan because he's better than I am."

Sharpner's eyes just about popped out of his head hearing that, especially coming from Videl's mouth. "What do you mean he's better than you? You're father beat Cell and is the current World Champion and he trained you!"

Videl looked over at Gohan in a way that asked can-I-tell-them and saw Gohan hesitate for a moment before meeting her eyes and slowly nod.

"Alright what I'm about to say you have to keep completely to yourselves. You got that?" Videl questioned sternly but in a much more hushed tone. Seeing both of them nod she continued, "You know the Gold Fighter that's been helping me out with crime and what not?" Again she watched as both of them nodded showing they understood. "Well… that's Gohan."

Sharpner's eyes widened again in shock as the realization of what Videl just said sunk in. "Whoa, no way." He said quietly surprise laced with every word.

Erasa's face however held a look of confusion. Videl saw her friend's expression and clarified. "Gohan and the Gold Fighter are the same person."

Suddenly the lights went on and Erasa's face lit up. "OH!" Soon her face changed into one of realization and she turned to Gohan asking, "Hey when we went on our date and you disappeared. You went to help Videl didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Gohan said trying not to state that of course it was him since Videl just told them HE was the Gold Fighter.

"Wow. Hey, you're totally hot." Erasa added with a wink.

At this comment Gohan blushed deeply, Videl scowled, and Sharpner stood up rapidly. "What do you mean he's hot!?"

"Oh calm down Sharpner, I just meant that he's cute. Besides, you're cute too." Erasa said pulling her boyfriend back down to the table where once seated she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Well, I'm cuter though, right?" Sharpner asked looking directly at his girlfriend.

"Right." Erasa said trying to hold back a grin. _'Oh Sharpner you're cute, but Gohan is WAY more hot than you. I mean hello, muscles, blond hair, he can fly and is super strong. Hey wait a minute. How does Gohan fly and change his hair color?'_

"Hey Gohan," Erasa called out looking at her unruly haired friend. "How do you, ya know… fly?" She whispered the last word.

"Uh, I can't really explain it here or why my hair can change color, but I promise I'll explain it to you sometime okay?"

"Okay." Erasa replied happily.

Sharpner looked over at Lime and Kero. "I assume you two knew about this."

Both Kero and Lime gave awkward smiles and nodded. Sharpner slightly shook his head while rolling his eyes. "Of course, I'm the last to know yet again." He paused, mulling over a few thoughts before continuing. "I guess I can't call you nerd-boy anymore huh?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, but you haven't called me that in a while anyways." Gohan answered with a half smile.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Erasa whose eyes widened before glancing over at Videl. "Hey Videl… can I talk to you…alone?"

Videl's brows knitted together briefly before replying, "Yeah sure."

Both girls then proceeded to stand up and leave the table to talk.

"I wonder what that was all about." Stated Sharpner while watching the two girls walk away.

"I have no idea." Added Lime. It was pretty unusual for Lime not to know what was going on in the group, especially with the girls since they'd all become quite close.

Sharpner, Kero and Lime all turned to look at Gohan. "How am I supposed to know?" He answered their unasked question with a shrug.

**

* * *

-With Erasa and Videl- **

Erasa led them to an abandoned hallway which wasn't too hard to find because it was lunch time and turned to face her raven haired friend.

"I'm going to be straight with you girl… is Gohan the one you saved you when you were younger?" The blond haired, ocean blue eyed girl asked seriously.

Videl ever so slightly flushed in color, replying, "Yeah."

Erasa's eyes widened even more and she suddenly got very cheerful. "That's great! Does he know? If not are you going to tell him? Do you still like him? What are you going to do now that you know it was Gohan who saved you? I mean you've always had a crush on that kid and now he's in this school and you hang out all the time and-"

"Whoa! Erasa calm down. I can't understand your gibberish when you talk that fast." Videl cut in interrupting her blond friend's rampage of words. "One question at a time."

Erasa rolled her eyes playfully and smiled before saying, "You'd think you'd be able to understand me after all these years. Anyway, does Gohan know it was you?"

Videl nodded in reply.

"And?" Erasa asked excitedly.

"What do you mean and? What else is there? He knows it was me and I know it was him. We haven't talked about it."

"That's it!? Okay, moving on, so do you like him?" Erasa could hardly contain her happiness. Of course she knew of Gohan's feelings for Videl and nothing would make her happier than to see the both of them together.

Videl looked away embarrassed and flushed but didn't answer.

"Uh-huh, that's a yes." Erasa concluded while playfully poking her best friend across from her.

Videl smacked her hand away and finally met Erasa's ocean blue eyes. "You can't tell him… or Sharpner!"

"Of course not! This is your heart we're dealing with here. I wouldn't dream of messing this up for you." Erasa stated honestly and eagerly.

Videl let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Erasa."

"Now that I think about it, you and Gohan have been spending a LOT of time together. So… how are things going?" The blond girl asked adding in a wink at the end.

"Erasa!"

"Come on Videl, give me _some_ details." Erasa begged with the most innocent and cute face she cute muster.

Videl's face immediately went into the don't-give-me-that-look face before she rolled her eyes while sighing. "Fine."

"Yay!" Erasa cheered. "So you like him… do you think he likes you?" '_I know that he does, but do you?'_

"I-I… I don't know. There's times where I think he does and times where I think he looks at me as just a "good friend" kinda like how he looks at Lime, ya know?" The raven haired teen answered honestly.

Erasa smiled an almost sympathetic smile. "I'm sure everything will work out with time. Come on, I bet they're all wondering where I dragged you off to." Erasa said while nodding her head in the direction of the lunch room.

Videl knitted her brows together in curiosity. "Since when do you give up that easily?"

"Since I really like and approve of the guy you like and don't want to screw anything up for you."

Videl looked slightly taken back by the comment. "Oh" she let out softly. "I promise I'll tell you later, okay? Just not here."

"Okay!" Erasa replied back once again in her cheerful attitude.

Videl watched the girl bound away and back to the table where the others sat. "Sometimes I just don't understand that girl." Videl said aloud while shaking her head ever so slightly.

She stood there for just a few moments more watching her friends chat. Her eyes fell to rest on Gohan who currently was smiling a very wide smile apparently because of something Sharpner had said. She stood there, silently observing him for a short time taking him in from an outside perspective. Today he was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a semi-fitted chocolate brown undershirt and a blue long sleeve shirt with chocolate stripes on top of that, rolled up to just below his elbow and unbuttoned completely.

Needless to say, he looked good… very good. She took in the curves of his structured face and his unmistakably spiky jet black hair. It was no wonder that she liked such a man. He was kind and gentle, yet unbelievably strong and powerful. He had the power to destroy the planet, yet he was so kind he wouldn't hurt a fly. That's just the kind of man Gohan Son was. He was also the kind of guy that held the attention of the most known man in all the world's daughter.

Videl smiled and figured she had better get back before they get suspicious as to where she was. She'd only been standing there a total of a minute, but it felt like so much longer to her.

Soon lunch had ended and they all made their way back to the classroom. Hoping the day would pass quickly and the school day would finally end.

**

* * *

- ** **2:28pm****, Satan City Police Station- **

"Team one in position and awaiting the final confirmation." A man dressed in all black spoke into his communication device quietly. He was currently lying in the air duct above cell block C. His partner behind him was clutching a submachine gun waiting patiently for the word to strike.

"Team two in position." Another voice came over the black walkie-talkie. This team also consisted of two people, both dressed head to toe in black also with submachine guns.

"Teams three and four in position." Came two more voices over the communicator.

"Good. All teams hold positions until you receive the signal." This man however was dressed in an officer's uniform and seemed to be one of the head honcho's on this "mission". Underneath the black hat he was wearing was a head of chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate eyes.

He casually made his way down the corridor to cell block B, the block where Azer and Argol's cell was. As expected there was one officer in the hall. Larce looked down at his watch, 2:28 and thirty seconds. He kept his face calm as he made his way to the officer in charge of the block.

"Time to switch." Larce said calmly acting as normal as possible.

The man who was on the block turned to look at the officer beside him. "Is it that time already? Great I need a break anyway." He smiled wearily at the officer and sighed. "I'm going to eat my lunch now. Let me know if something comes up."

Larce nodded and glanced at his watch once more. _'Fifteen more seconds.'_ "Will do."

The other officer started walking away and just as he was about out of the door he turned back and asked. "Hey, you new here?"

"Yeah, first day on this block." Larce answered back with a lopsided smile.

With that the man turned and went out the door, unbeknownst to him, leaving his cell block completely unguarded.

Larce glanced at his watch again. "Show time." He said as his watch turned exactly 2:29pm. "All teams are a go, I repeat, all teams are a go."

Without warning the entire police station became dark, normally the emergency generators would have kicked on not even a second later, but it seems those were down too.

Larce hurried over to the cell which held Azer and Argol and quickly unlocked them. He pulled two capsules from his shirt pocket and uncapsuled one of them which opened to reveal two 45mm guns complete with four fifteen shot clips and four machine guns. Azer took one of the 45mm's but left the rest for Argol.

The sound of four bombs exploding one second after the previous could be heard echoing through the station and soon the sound of gunfire joined it along with the yelling.

"Listen up Larce I don't give a crap if this whole operation falls to pieces as long as the main objective in obtained. With that in mind you'll have only one shot to inject the serum, do I make myself clear?" Azer said while loading a bullet in the chamber of his 45mm.

"Yes sir."

"The only chance you'll have is to inject it when they first arrive. That initial shock is what we're playing off of and with that, the brief moment where they'll be off guard. Understand?" Azer stated while glaring at his second in command.

"I understand." Larce nodded and threw Argol the other capsule in his hand before leaving the craziness that was now the Satan City Police Station.

Argol opened the capsule and smiled at what was there when the smoke cleared. Sitting before him was a device of his very own creation which opened all cells within a one mile radius of the device.

"Let the fun begin." His deep voice evilly laughed out while activating the device.

As to be expected when the device was activated and the cell doors opened all hell broke loose within the station.

"Team two, lights." Azer ordered into the walkie-talkie and grinned evilly when the building lit up to expose all cell doors open and inmates pouring out and everything completely out of control.

Argol stood to his full height before turning to Azer. "You did well kid. I'll see you at the rally point." With that the tall, burly man disappeared into the crowd of inmates.

All the cops at the station were busy fighting of the flood of inmates. Fights were everywhere and the small fires from the bombs were beginning to spread. It hadn't even been two full minutes yet and already the cops were looking to be on the losing side of this unfathomable battle.

The chief did the only thing he could possibly think of to save this station and restore order. Call Videl Satan.

**

* * *

-2:33pm O.S.H.- **

Beep Beep Beep.

Videl lifted her head at the sudden noise which could only mean one thing… the chief needed her help. Pressing the button she immediately said. "Go ahead chief."

"Videl you've go to help!" Videl could hear shots, screaming and all kinds of other noise in the background.

"Chief what's wrong?"

"Videl we're under attack!" The chief instantly yelled over the noise and chaos that was currently the police station.

"I'm on my way." Videl replied while rising from her chair. "Where to this time chief? The bank? The jewelry store?"

"Videl the station is under attack. All of the inmates are loose not to mention the other guys that attacked separately." The chief informed in a hurried and frantic manner.

"No way." Videl breathed out and glanced at Gohan who nodded.

"Mr. Kassu I've got to go and I'm taking Gohan with me." Videl yelled at the teacher while grabbing Gohan and running down the stairs.

"Why are you taking Mr. Son?" The gray haired teacher inquired hurriedly.

"Uh, because he might come in handy when planning a tactical decision." Videl stated and ran out the door quickly with Gohan in tow.

The both immediately made their way to the roof where Gohan instantly transformed.

"It'll be faster if we fly." Gohan said and both he and Videl took to the skies.

**

* * *

-2:35pm Police Station- **

Chaos, absolute chaos surrounded the Police Station as the inmates fought for their freedom and the cops fought for order. Smoke now filled the sky and the orange flames of fire engulfed parts of the building. Gunfire was still taking place as well as fist fights. The scene was nothing short of a war.

Across the way on the roof of a building looking over the station a man lay down with a gun similar to a sniper rifle. The gun was actually a high velocity compressed air gun which shot tranquilizer darts. He took a vile full of pale green serum and gently inserted the dart into it filling it with 1cc of the doctor's specially made concoction. He filled two more darts should his first shot miss the mark and set them carefully to the side easily within reach for quick access.

He loaded the gun with the first dart, now all he had to do was wait for his target to show up.

**

* * *

-In the air with Gohan and Videl- **

"What do you think is going on Gohan?" Videl asked as they flew hurriedly to the station.

"I'm really not sure, but whatever it is, it's not good." Gohan responded with a serious expression.

Gohan glanced over at the girl next to him knowing just how dangerous this situation would be. He hadn't taught Videl how to raise her energy to deflect bullets yet, and now he realized he should've focused on that part first. The crime had dropped dramatically since he and Videl began working together, so much so that he had thought putting off that part of the training would be an okay thing to do. How wrong he was though. Here he was, the Gold Fighter, the most powerful person on this planet, and he was walking into an extremely dangerous situation with a girl who isn't safe against bullets.

He returned his eyes straight ahead and noticed the police station, or what was left of it, coming into view off in the distance. All of the sudden he flew over to Videl and took hold of her hand, bringing them both to a stop floating in the air.

"What going on Gohan?" Videl asked worriedly with concern all over her face.

"Videl," He paused and looked away sighing before meeting her gaze again, teal eyes piercing into hers. "This is going to be a very dangerous situation, more than the normal crime fighting situation."

"I know that." Videl replied seriously. "What's wrong?"

"I…" He let out another sigh. "Just promise me you'll be careful." He said fully looking into her light blue orbs.

Videl was shocked by his concern for her and the look in his eyes right now. They were eyes that held fierceness, yet… worry… fear.

"I almost lost you once. I don't want to go though that again." Gohan added unconsciously tightening his hold on her hand.

Another explosion echoed off in the distance drawing Videl's eyes off of Gohan's locking gaze. Both of them knew they needed to hurry before the situation got any worse.

"Gohan, I…" Videl started but trailed off. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Okay." The golden haired teen said before taking one last look at Videl and releasing her hand.

Just as he was about to take off again Videl called out to him.

"G-Gohan," He paused and looked back at her confused. "You be careful too, okay?"

The Saiyan smiled ever so slightly and replied. "Of course. Come on, let's go."

With that final statement and one last look in the others' eyes they blasted off closing the remaining distance between them and the station.

They landed in what could easily be called a war scene and immediately began to take in the situation before them with wide eyes and parted mouths.**

* * *

** **2:37pm****, nine minutes after the blackout- **

Finally the target he had been waiting for had arrived. The chocolate haired man on the roof lowered his head to the scope, placing his right eye in front of it, but keeping both eyes still open. He adjusted his gun and lowered the cross-hairs onto his target's neck. He drew in a breath and closed his left eye, double checking that his aim was perfect. He began to slowly release the breath, waiting for the moment he was completely calm and unmoving before gently squeezing the trigger.

He watched carefully as the tranquilizer, filled with the pale green serum, struck its target directly in the back right hand side of the lower neck. Larce re-opened his left eye and continued to watch his target through the scope of the rifle. The person he shot flinched slightly and reached up wrapping a hand around the obstruction before pulling the dart from their neck. They lowered their hand, looking down at the two and a half inch dart with confusion before quickly breaking off the needle and tucking it away in their pocket, obviously thinking they didn't have time to ponder over the object due to the situation before them.

He smiled cockily when he realized that no one else had seen his target get shot or pull out the dart. Larce guessed that was because there was so much madness around them and the entire police station. No one had the time to notice simple things like that; they were all too busy either defending themselves or trying to help someone else.

He pulled his head away from the rifle and began to break it down and place the pieces in the container which he brought it in. After locking it away he picked up the communicator that lay beside him and held it near his mouth poised to speak.

"This is L-5 the target has been hit. I confirm a direct hit. Main objective complete."

"About time. Now the fun really begins. L-5 your mission is over, proceed to the rally point and wait for further instruction." The voice unmistakably belonging to Azer rang over the privacy coded walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir!" With that Larce picked up the case and took one last look at the havoc going on across the way before turning his back and walking away.

_'Man I wish I could be here to see how it all ends. Oh well, it's best not to cross Azer, especially now that he's teamed up with that Argol guy.'_ Larce thought as he descended the stairs and out the door of the building to the car parked in the alley. He got in and drove off without a second thought to his rally point.

**

* * *

-Meanwhile- **

Gohan and Videl had gone their different ways trying to make some kind of order in this chaotic scene. Gohan or rather the Gold Fighter had already taken down about thirty of the inmates continuing on to the rest in a hurried pace. The faster he got rid of them, the quicker Videl was out of danger. He immediately got to work taking out all the armed inmates with a quick punch to the gut or chop to the neck. If he didn't take out the inmate then he took out the weapon in some way or another. Gohan didn't want any chance of Videl getting caught up in all the gunfire throughout the building.

When he came into contact with any fires he used a brief Kamehameha to disperse the flames before moving on to the next target or armed inmate. After another two minutes Gohan has successfully taken out all the armed inmates within the station and put out all the fires. He searched for Videl's energy and found it to be about 300 feet away and what he guessed was still outside. Locked onto her energy he hurriedly made his way to the signal to make sure she was okay.

- 2:41pm, thirteen minutes passed after blackout-

Videl had taken out more men than she could keep track of and there were still about ten surrounding her. Of these men about seven appeared to be inmates while the other three were dressed in solid black. She dropped into a fighting stance for what seemed like the umpteenth time and prepared herself for whatever was coming her way.

One of the men charged in at her attempting to gain his "freedom" and threw a lazy punch which she easy avoided and quickly side-stepped around him and chopping him in the back of the neck knocking him out cold. Videl hurriedly scanned the group for any of the men that had weapons of some kind. She internally let out a relieved sigh when none of them had a gun.

Seeing how poorly the first guy did against Videl two other men exchanged glances and charged in together at the city's protector. One of the guys had a side-handled baton which he had obviously taken from a cop somewhere along the way and the other guy had a knife.

The guy with the baton was slightly faster than the guy with the knife and Videl quickly assessed her best course of action. As the guy with the baton charged in at her he swung the baton from his right side to Videl's left trying to make contact with her ribs. Videl grabbed the baton handle as he was swiping it and used it to block the overhead knife slash that came from the other guy. She instantly threw a punch in the knifed guy's abdomen sending him to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Still having her left hand on the baton handle Videl spun around and yanked the guy's arm so that it was now behind his back resulting in him crying out in pain. Taking the moment to her advantage she released the baton and did a roundhouse to the guy's head rendering him unconscious.

Getting angry with how stupidly the first three guys did the other four inmates charged in at once all focused on taking out anything that stood in their way to freedom, and that was Videl.

* * *

Gohan had exited the main part of the building and made his way outside to where Videl's signal was coming from. The inside of the building was somewhat secure and he left the rest of the inmates to the cops who he hoped would be able to take care of them on their own. He made his way to the door and threw it open. Gohan let out a breath when he saw Videl just fine about 100 feet away from him. Though she was in the middle of fighting off three black clothed guys at once, she definitely had the upper hand. It was clear she was holding her own by the other seven men randomly around her unconscious on the ground.

Just as he was going to make his way towards her someone blocked his path unexpectedly. He was about to yell at whoever the idiot was that got in his way, that was, until he looked up and saw the face of the person. Gohan's eyes widened for a split second before they hardened and fire burned within them fiercely.

"Azer." Gohan said venomously watching every move of the person standing in front of him.

"My my, if it isn't big bad Gohan who put me in jail. Oh wait, I'm sorry, I meant Gold Fighter." Azer mocked with a smirk while glaring his icy blue glare at Gohan.

Azer began to circle Gohan slowly and Gohan countered wanting to keep Azer in his sights. They stopped about 180 degrees from where they started and again began the glaring match.

"Was this your doing Azer?" Gohan demanded fiercely.

Azer's smirk widened and his eyes shone before he replied, "I made a promise. What kind of person would I be if I didn't keep it?"

"You're the kind of person who would hurt innocent people and kill someone out of revenge." Gohan spit out while trying to keep his emotions under control and not turn Azer into a bloody pulp just because he could.

"Hm, you're right, but we're not really that much different you know. Both of us acting a part and rather than our true selves. I acted to get revenge and you're acting to protect her. She's not very fond of deception you know. I wonder if Videl knows who you really are." The light brown haired teen replied.

Gohan's eye unwillingly twitched and Azer smiled evilly. "Oh I see she found out after our little play time. I wonder… how did she survive such a fun time together? By all means she should have died. And to think, she still hangs around you. I'm surprised you know. She doesn't seem like the freak type to me. Don't worry, once she gets what she wants you'll be nothing but a bad taste in her mouth and she'll be through with you."

Gohan's anger began to grow within him and he powered up in his super saiyan one form as his fists tightened on themselves and his teeth clenched.

"Oh well it doesn't matter anymore. You see, this whole situation has taught me one thing." He paused and looked directly at Gohan. "If you know the right people anything is possible… and sometimes patience really does pay off." As he finished the statement he quickly reached behind his back and retrieved the 45mm he had stashed there earlier leveling it at Gohan's face.

Now it was Gohan's turn to smirk. "Azer you're a fool. You know bullets can't hurt me."

Azer cocked his head ever so slightly before responding flatly. "You're right."

What happened next took place in slow motion for Gohan as he saw Azer pull the gun away from his face and aim it at something else. Gohan turned around and saw Videl in the distance directly where Azer was aiming.

"VIDEL!" He yelled as Azer squeezed the trigger and the bullet came flying out of the barrel.

Immediately taking action Gohan phased three times in rapid succession as the bullet was making its way towards Videl. Knowing he couldn't make it there in time Gohan did the only thing he could; he powered up a small energy blast and threw it.

Videl had looked up and the sound of her name to hear a loud BANG. Things also went in slow motion for Videl as the bullet was flying at her. Gohan had disappeared as soon as the blast sounded if not before and slowly the bullet came flying at Videl. The bullet was about two feet in front of her when a blue colored blast of energy suddenly covered her view.

Gohan didn't stop phasing towards Videl at any point in time and watched as his blast came in from Videl's right and engulfed the bullet taking it with the blast up into the sky. Just after the blast had passed, taking the bullet with it, Gohan reached Videl and instantly wrapped his arms around her protectively and spun around forming an energy blast yet again. As he spun with Videl safely protected by his body, Gohan turned to the direction where Azer had shot from and threw the blast.

Not long after the smoke from the blast had cleared revealing a completely open area… and Azer no where to be found.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he pulled himself away from Videl and met her eyes with his own full of worry.

"I…euh…" Videl paused to try and gather her thoughts of what just happened. The gunshot and then the blue blast flashed through her mind rapidly and then the question Gohan asked registered with her. "Y-Yeah I'm alright."

One of the guys dressed in solid black took this time to charge in at the two thinking he'd have the advantage of catching them off guard. Gohan heard the guy rush in towards him and smashed him in the face with the back of his left hand, never once taking his eyes of Videl. The two remaining guys took off running seeing the other guy out cold on the ground with a bloody nose.

Gohan took his eyes off of Videl's and looked to where Azer was just a few seconds ago.

_'Shoot! I should have just taken him out when I first saw him. Videl was almost killed because of me! Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten far.' _

Gohan glanced back at Videl and enveloped her in a hug before releasing her and saying, "I hate to leave right now but I'll explain later."

With that he blasted off into the sky searching for Azer.

"What on earth just happened?" Videl thought aloud momentarily. "I don't have time to worry about this now. I've still got a job to do." She then made her way inside the station to begin placing the inmates back in their cells along with the help of the uninjured cops.

**

* * *

-With Gohan- **

_'There you are.'_ Gohan thought just before blasting off towards the direction of Azer.

Gohan flew down and landed in front of Azer who was making his way into a car. Gohan rushed over and pulled the door right off of the hinges and threw Azer out and onto the street forcefully.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Gohan said venomously while making his way towards Azer.

He stopped just in front of him. "Get up."

Azer realized now that he had made one error in his calculations, but in the end it wouldn't matter for he would still be the "winner" when all was said and done. He rose from the ground and met the angry glare of Gohan.

The super saiyan dropped into a fighting stance without a word.

Azer took the challenge and charged in at Gohan. Azer threw a fake punch with his left hand then countered with his right. Gohan easily saw and dodged the punch holding onto Azer's wrist briefly and smirking at him. Next came a knee to the groin which was also avoided followed up by a set of three punches and kicks. After that he tried an upper-cut to the chin and I kick to the stomach which Gohan dodged with ease. This got Azer really angry and he then starting throwing an array of punches and kicks towards Gohan.

Gohan simply avoided them all making a fool out of Azer who couldn't even get close to landing a punch or kick. After about thirty seconds of Azer's attacks which all proved to be in vain Gohan went on the offensive.

As Azer threw yet another punch Gohan phased behind him. "Goodbye Azer." With that Gohan punched Azer in the left kidney sending him doubling over in pain which Gohan then followed up with a kick to the chin resulting in Azer flopping back over onto this back on the ground.

Gohan glared down at the barely conscious Azer. "Make no mistake; I only spared your life because you're not worth killing and my Father would've wanted me to." Gohan then rendered Azer unconscious courtesy of a punch to the stomach.

_'Now what do I do with him? I obviously can't take him back to jail because he'd just break out again. Maybe I could send him into space to fend for his life? No, Mom and Bulma would kill me for that. I know I'll get a cell from Bulma.' _

Gohan picked up Azer by the collar and flew back to the station where he laid Azer by the wall before blasting off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Once at Capsule Corporation he immediately made his way to the back door, entering in the security code and letting himself in. He made his way to Bulma's lab hoping she would be working on something.

He opened the door to her lab and noticed the blue haired woman working away on who knows what.

"Hey Bulma, I don't have much time but I need one of your reinforced cells you made a while back." Gohan said both greeting the woman and stating his purpose for being there.

"Well hello to you too. The cell capsules are on the shelf to your right, third one down, blue and red capsule." Bulma answered and then went back to her latest machine. "You know those cells are only for serious measures, right?"

"Yes Ma'am and believe me this is serious. There's someone I need permanently out of the way but I can't kill him." Gohan finished in what was an almost frustrated tone of voice.

"And who might that be?" Bulma questioned with a raised brow.

Gohan sighed and decided he had some time to spare. Azer should be out for at least a few hours. "Azer."

"I thought you put him in jail after he attacked Videl?" The blue haired woman stated confused.

"I did, but he broke out today, along with the rest of the inmates. I don't know how it happened or what criminals actually got away but the jail was a war scene when Videl and I got there to help. I'm not sure why Azer stuck around instead of taking off but he stayed and confronted me. He took a shot at Videl and I was barely able to intercept the bullet in time. The shot definitely would have killed her, his aim was perfect." Gohan summarized briefly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Other than a few scratches here and there from fighting she's okay." The teen answered with a hint of relief in his voice. "Anyway, I want to make sure Videl isn't in danger of this maniac again. Who knows what else he has planned. He's hell-bent on taking Videl's life out of some revenge and promise to his dead uncle."

"Hm, well that cell should hold him without a problem but he might find a way to get someone else to do his dirty work. You'll need to tell the chief to not allow any visitors to see Azer, at least until we can find a better solution." Bulma stated while running a hand through her blue locks.

"A better solution?" Gohan questioned trying to understand what was going through her head.

"You know he'll always be a threat to Videl if he stays on the path he's on now." Bulma explained.

"Yeah, but what else can I do with him?" Gohan asked because he had already thought of the same thing but didn't come up with anything reasonable.

"I don't know but give me some time and I'm sure we'll come up with something. Maybe we could wipe his memory or something." Bulma responded while taking a sip of the water bottle next to her.

"Alright, well I need to get back to the jail. I left Azer knocked out against one of the walls and need to get him into this cell." Gohan said while holding up the blue and red capsule.

"Okay. You better get that taken care of then." Bulma replied and then waved goodbye to Gohan.

Gohan nodded and began to walk away. He paused and turned back around to face her after a few steps. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The blue haired woman responded with a smile.

-

Gohan landed at the station and picked up Azer once again only this time he threw him over his shoulder.

He walked into the station to see things were mostly back in order at least as far as the inmates were concerned.

The chief saw the Gold Fighter enter and made his way over to him. "Looks like you found a runaway."

"Yes sir." The golden haired teen replied.

"Thank you for all your help Gold Fighter. Things could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you and Videl." The chief said with appreciation.

"Justice doesn't need thanking sir. People should do the right thing because it is the right thing to do, not because of any type of reward." Gohan said and then remembered Azer slung over his shoulder. "Uh, sir if you don't mind I've got a special cell for this one."

"A special cell?" The chief questioned.

"That's correct. It's one of Capsule Corp's. He won't be breaking out of this cell. Also if you could refrain from any visitors to see him for a while that would be appreciated." The golden haired teen said seriously.

"Well I trust your judgment Gold Fighter so do as you please. It'll be a while before this place is up and running like normal again so visitors won't be coming around until we're back to normal. We've got a lot of walls to repair from the bombs and about half our men are injured."

"I'll help out in whatever way I can."

"Videl is in cell block B right now locking away the rest of the inmates with another young kid who came to help. Normally I don't let just any teenager come help but Videl assured me he would be worth while." The chief said pointing in the direction of block B.

Gohan nodded and went on his way to where Videl was. He turned down the hall to block B and saw Videl and some other guy dragging a large, overweight inmate into the cell. He reached the cell just as Videl was emerging.

"You're back." Videl said as a smile crept its way onto her face.

"Yeah." Gohan responded with a nod. He suddenly caught sight of the "young man" and half smiled. "Kero? What are you doing here?"

"You think I was going to let you and Videl have all the fun?" The brown haired teen responded with a smile.

"He's been helping me get all the inmates back in their cells. This is the last block so we're pretty much done." Videl commented.

Gohan glanced at his watch and was surprised to see it was 3:26 already. He didn't think he was gone that long but apparently he was. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner to help you."

"It's alright, Videl and I have things under control." Kero said with a lopsided smile as he playfully draped an arm over Videl's shoulder. "So who's the guy?" Kero asked because only the backside was facing them.

Gohan debated momentarily about not letting them see but then decided they'd know one way or another. He then let Azer's body drop to the floor with a thud.

"Whao." Kero breathed out. "Wasn't expecting that one." He finished while shaking his head.

"Azer." Videl said surprised.

"Yeah, I've got a special cell for him." Gohan stated while tossing a blue and red capsule up and down.

"Wow, went for the big guns eh?" Kero questioned knowing what was in that capsule.

"I don't want to take any chances. Until Bulma and I can come up with a better solution this cell will have to work." The golden haired teen said seriously.

"Was Azer the one who shot at me?" Videl asked meeting Gohan's teal gaze.

"Yes, he was. I think he was also behind this entire breakout." Gohan answered honestly.

"Wait, shot at? You were shot at?!" Kero questioned looking at Videl. "What happened? Are you okay? You're not bleeding or anything, right?" Kero asked in a rushed tone while circling around Videl frantically checking for signs of blood.

"Kero I'm fine." Videl said with a small laugh at his behavior.

"Geez don't scare me like that. I can't let anything happen to my little sis." The brown haired teen stated with relief.

"Little sis?" Gohan interjected with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm two months older than she is and she's pretty much family now. So I think that makes her my little sis." He responded with a sideways toothy grin.

Gohan and Videl both laughed at his logic.

"What?" Kero asked playfully.

"I suppose I could live with being your sister, though I'm not sure about how I feel about being called little." Videl stated with her own grin.

At her comment Kero just smiled widely and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Welcome to the family, sis." He then started to pick Videl up and jump up and down excitedly but in more of a playful, joking way.

"Come on you hyper active child, we've got more work to do." Gohan said lightheartedly and then slung Azer back over his shoulder and began walking down the corridor to find a good place to put the cell.

"Party pooper!" Kero yelled out as Gohan was walking away and watched as Gohan threw a hand in the air in a yeah-yeah-whatever kind of way.

* * *

Another thirty minutes later and all the inmates were back in their cells and the majority of the debris off the floor. Three teens sat down upon the two foot wall on the outside of the building.

"What a day." Videl said with a sigh upon sitting down.

"That's for sure." Kero agreed. "I would've been here sooner but the Mr. Kassu wouldn't let me out of class, not even to use the bathroom."

"He can be that way sometimes." Gohan, who was still in Gold Fighter disguise, replied with a chuckle.

"How many prisoners do you think got away?" Videl questioned seriously.

"I have no idea, hopefully not many." Gohan responded while running a hand through his golden hair.

The chief walked over at that time and stopped just short of the three. "Thanks again for all your work. I don't know what we would've done without you. Oh and Kero, if you have an interest in law enforcement, you're welcome at the station any time."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to high school life for now." Kero replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well think about it, we could certainly use someone like you on the squad." The chief then turned to Videl. "Videl, would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

"Of course not chief." Videl responded rising from the small cement wall and following after the chief of police.

Gohan watched Videl walk away and then sighed placed his head in his hands, which were supported at the elbow by the knee.

"Hey, you okay?" The brown haired teen asked with concern.

"Yeah." Gohan breathed out.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Kero countered but in a brotherly way. "What's the matter?"

Gohan looked down at the ground and then up to where Videl and the chief were talking before replying. "I almost lost her again today." Gohan said with a nod in Videl's direction at the word her.

Kero looked up at Videl taking her in with his violet orbs before replying, "She's a tough girl Gohan. She won't go down without a fight."

"Kero, I barely stopped that bullet in time. I used an energy blast to envelop it and send it into the sky. If I had been just a millisecond off in my timing she would've been hit and probably died." Gohan replied seriously.

"So teach her how to raise her energy and deflect bullets." Kero said also in a serious tone knowing how much Videl meant to Gohan.

"I plan on it."

Kero swallowed and looked at Gohan for a moment before asking, "Gohan, what's really the issue here?"

Gohan raised his head and met Kero's violet eyes. "Azer planned this whole thing and I have no idea who he planned it with, let alone what his real objective for this whole ordeal was. I'm worried that he won't stop until Videl is killed."

"You and I both know you won't let that happen."

"What if I'm not always around? What if I'm fighting someone else or can't get there in time next go around?" Gohan said full of uncertainty and doubt.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something better to do with Azer, something that will guarantee Videl's safety." Kero encouraged.

"I can't stay here. I can't be around her. Being with me is too dangerous."

"Hey Videl was fighting crime in this town long before you came around. You think that's going to stop if you leave?" Kero paused and saw shake his head slightly. "Besides, if you left… she'd find you."

"What makes you say that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"The way you two look at each other." Kero answered meeting his friend's eyes before turning to eye Videl off in the distance again. "It's the same way I look at Lime." Kero glanced at Gohan with a knowing gaze and the hidden message within his words. Kero knew full well that Gohan understood what he meant by his last statement.

Gohan gently smiled at his comments but didn't deny them. He then looked up at Videl, who was now talking with some reporters along with the chief. He gazed upon her short raven locks and beautiful face. He closed his eyes thinking briefly of the feeling he had whenever he was around her and the warmth she brought to him. These feelings were so new to him and feelings he always wanted to be there. He was so content whenever he was with Videl and things just seemed that much brighter and better when she was around. Gohan smiled softly to himself and swallowed, finally allowing the feelings within him to be realized and not held back.

He opened his eyes and once again focused on the girl before him. "There's somewhere I need to go. Please tell Videl I'll see her tomorrow." Gohan said to Kero while rising from the wall.

"Where you going?" Kero asked concerned for his best friend.

"I need to talk to Bulma about something." He replied with a small smile. He looked over at Videl one more time and noticed she seemed to be looking at him in return. Gohan raised a hand a waved a quick good-bye.

He watched as she tilted her head in confusion and began to excuse herself from the reporters. He then lifted into the air and took off towards Capsule Corporation.

Videl was walking towards Gohan and Kero when Gohan took off without saying good-bye which had never done before, at least since they became friends.

Kero saw her approaching and stood up deciding to be the first to speak. "He says good-bye and he'll see you tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?" Videl asked looking to where Gohan had blasted off to.

"Yeah, he just wanted to go talk with an old friend." Kero replied with a comforting smile.

"Alright." Videl said unsurely.

"Hey, you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?" Kero suggested warmly.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Videl responded and the two began to walk to the nearby coffee shop.

* * *

-**At Capsule Corp- **

Gohan had landed for the second time today at Capsule Corp. This time he didn't let himself in, but rather rang the door bell and waited patiently for an answer. As he waited for the door to be answered he de-transformed back into his normal form.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Briefs. "Well hello there sweetie. It's been so long since we've seen you." The elder blonde haired woman greeted enthusiastically. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Bulma." Gohan answered politely.

"She's in the lab dear, but you can go ahead and go on down. That girl needs a break anyway." The cheerful blonde informed.

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs." Gohan said while stepping through the door and then proceeded to walk down the hallway which lead to Bulma's lab.

He let himself through the lab door and greeted Bulma. "You're still working on that?"

Bulma pulled her head up at the sound of his voice and wiped away a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Someone's got to work around here. We all know all Vegeta does is train."

Gohan and Bulma shared a laugh over her playful comment before Gohan asked. "Hey Bulma… uh… can we talk?"

The blue haired woman set down her tools on the table. "Of course, let's go out to lounge though."

Gohan nodded and followed her though out the door and to the adjacent room where the small lounge room lay. Bulma grabbed a tea pot and began to fill it with water while Gohan sat at the table.

"So, what's going on?" Bulma asked getting straight to the point while placing some tea bags in the water and put the tea pot table.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I don't really want to talk to Mom and Vegeta didn't seem like the right person, not that he'd listen anyway. I guess I could talk to Kero and Lime but, I'd rather talk to you about this." Gohan began as Bulma placed a cup in front of him and sat down herself.

"You mind?" Bulma asked pointing to the tea pot.

"Of course not." Gohan replied and the placed both hands on the tea pot before radiating energy into both palms heating up the water instantly.

"That's still faster than anything I've created for heating up water." Bulma said with a smile as she picked up the pot and swirled it around to mix it. "So, is it girl trouble?"

Gohan chuckled and gently nodded. "It's not exactly trouble, but… it is about Videl."

"Okay, so?" Bulma inquired while pouring both of them cups of green tea.

Gohan took the cup and fiddled with it in his hands nervously. "I… uh… well… it's…" He paused and sighed. _'There's no point in dancing around the subject. This **is** why I came after all.' _He thought briefly. "I've come to you before about dating and stuff, but um, I need to know something."

"What's that?" Bulma asked gently, taking a sip of her tea.

Gohan looked at Bulma nervously and swallowed hard. He knew there was no going back after this. "H-How did you know… you were in love with Vegeta?"

Bulma's ocean blue orbs rounded and a bright smile rose on her face. Though she was overjoyed at what Gohan was asking she kept herself calm. "You're in love with Videl?"

"I… I'm not sure." The teen replied and took a drink of his tea.

Bulma set her cup down and thought for a moment. "Well I guess I just _knew_. Love isn't meant to be something you can reason away or something you can scientifically figure out. There is no magic question that depending on how you answer tells you if you're in love or not. Let me ask you this. Could you imagine your life without Videl in it?"

"At all? You mean not even as a friend?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah."

"No way." Gohan answered surely.

"Okay. So, how do you feel when you're around her?" Bulma inquired and then took another drink of tea.

Gohan smiled softly. "Happy. Whenever Videl is around it's like things are that much better. Just seeing her brightens my day. I feel my both my best and my worst around her."

The last statement earned a confused look from the older woman across from him. "Your best and worst?"

"Yah, I want to be a better person because of her but at the same I feel like strangling any guy who looks at her wrong and tries to hurt her." Gohan clarified.

"I see. Anything else?"

Gohan paused and thought for a while. "I almost lost her again today, but this time was slightly different from before even though when Azer attacked her she was in a much worse condition."

Bulma looked at Gohan in understanding and nodded for him to continue.

"I was… afraid this time, afraid that I wouldn't get there in time to stop the bullet and I would lose her. A feeling of panic that I haven't felt before rose within me. I don't want to lose Videl." He took a breath and looked away for a moment. "She means too much to me."

Bulma smiled lightly and looked upon Gohan with warm, understanding eyes. "You know Vegeta took me by surprise in my life. At the time they showed up I was convinced that I was in love with Yamcha."

"What happened?"

"Something was missing between Yamcha and I. Even though Vegeta and I fight constantly, I love him and I know he cares about me. He'd never admit it, but he's learned to love being here on Earth."

"Woman stop your blabbering!" A yell sounded through the room and the sweaty figure of Vegeta passed by the door with a towel around his neck.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta then returned her gaze to Gohan. "See what I mean. Instead of blasting me to pieces for insulting his Saiyan pride he just told me to shut up and kindly for him at that."

"Hah, hah, hah. Yeah I guess you're right." Gohan chuckled and replied with a smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Yamcha and I dated for a long time and I really liked him a lot. When he died I balled by eyes out. Though I cared for Yamcha I didn't love him, not really anyway. Then I met Vegeta. He was such a pain. He was hotheaded and reckless not to mention a complete jerk. He was obsessed with training and rude. Slowly though, I fell in love with him.

He would train under unreal conditions and I would be worried sick about him. One time he even blew up the space ship he was training in. I immediately rushed to where he was with my own feelings of panic. When I saw him in the mess he was in I hurried to his side. I even stayed by his bed while he was recovering because I was so concerned. Then I had Trunks.

Somewhere in the middle of all that, I fell in love with the Prince of the Saiyans. Love takes time to grow and develop. It's not something you have instantly when you look at someone. You already know that though. I think you already know the answer to your question. You just haven't realized it yet." Bulma said finishing off her small story and explanation.

Gohan closed his eyes concentrated on the feelings within him. He thought about Videl and the array of feelings he had whenever she's around, the feelings that he's only felt for her. He opened his eyes and looked to Bulma.

"So now what do I do?" He asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

Bulma smiled an almost sympathetic smile. "I can't really help you with one. You've got to figure that out on your own. Follow your heart and you'll now what you're supposed to do."

"How do I tell her… that… I love her? Should I even tell her? What if she doesn't like me and it ruins our friendship? What if I push her away because I tell her?"

"Sometimes you have to take a chance and see what happens. Just because you realize that you love her, doesn't mean you have to tell her right away. It's okay to wait. Don't wait too long though." The blue haired woman said warmly.

Gohan sat back in his chair and sighed. "Wow, I actually love her."

Bulma smiled. "Yah, you do."

"Hey Bulma, when I do tell her, if I tell her, does it need to be, ya know, romantic and stuff?"

"Hehe, um it could help but it's nothing to stress over."

"What if I say the wrong thing or if I say it at the wrong time?" Gohan questioned concerned.

"I don't think there is a "perfect" time Gohan. Like I said, follow your heart." Bulma encouraged and then finished off the rest of her tea.

Gohan smiled brightly. "I love her." The statement was almost disbelieving and surprised in its tone.

The blue haired motherly figure across from him also smiled.

"Thank you Bulma." Gohan said seriously.

"That's what mothers are here for." She replied back casually.

Gohan glanced at his watch and noticed it was already passed five. "I should get going. Mom might be worried."

"Yah. It was nice talking with you Gohan. You should come by more often. I know Trunks would love to play with you."

"I will. Thanks again for the talk. I'll see you later." Gohan bade as he rose from the table and put his empty cup in the cleaning bin.

"Okay, tell Chichi hello for me when you get home would ya?" Bulma said as the both walked to the door.

"Of course." Gohan said and then waved good-bye as they went their separate ways down the hall, Gohan to the main door and Bulma back to her lab.

* * *

-**Son House-**

Gohan had landed at the house and walked inside where he was immediately welcomed with the smell of the cooking dinner.

"Hey mom I'm back!" Gohan said loudly while walking and placing his book bag on the ground by the couch. "I'm going to go take a quick shower then I'll be down!" He added and made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Okay dear!" Rang though the house as Gohan ascended the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later a clean and good smelling Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom sorry I'm home so late. The police station got attacked and then I went Bulma's for a while. Oh and she says "Hi" by the way." Gohan stated already knowing Chichi would want to know where he was.

"Oh how is Bulma? I haven't seen her in a while." Chichi inquired while mixing a big pot of stew.

"She's good. She's got a new invention she's working on, but I'm not sure what it is. You need help with anything?"

"You could set the table and find your brother. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Alright." Gohan casually replied and then went to grab the dished and began setting the table as asked.

As he was setting the table Chichi said, "Oh Videl called earlier looking for you. She wants you to call her back."

Gohan tensed up at Videl's name which didn't go unnoticed by Chichi. "Uh… okay Mom. I'll call her later."

Chichi eyed her son carefully. "Gohan, is everything alright?"

Gohan laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head and neck. "Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Did something happen between you and Videl? You didn't have a fight did you?" Chichi inquired.

"N-No! Nothing happened between us. I promise!" Gohan said quickly and then hurriedly finished setting the table. "Well I better go find Goten." With that he speedily left the room.

Chichi looked at where Gohan once stood. "Something is definitely going on."

After dinner and a few more questions from Chichi, Gohan left to the safety of his room where he looked to the phone as if it would eat him alive.

_'Okay Gohan, nothing has changed. You don't need to be nervous; it's just a phone call.'_ He thought as he stared at the phone helplessly.

He gulped and picked it up, dialing Videl's number.

Ring. _'Okay relax.'_ Ring. _'Just be yourself.'_ Ring.

"Hello?" A female voice echoed over the receiver.

"V-Videl?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Oh hey Gohan." Videl said casually.

Gohan took a breath and calmed himself down. "You called?"

"Yah, I was wondering if you were alright. You were acting kinda weird and didn't say good-bye."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm okay. I'm sorry if I worried you." Gohan replied finally calm.

"I-I wasn't worried, I just…uh… you just seemed different that's all." Videl hastily replied. Unbeknownst to him, Videl was blushing lightly due to his statement.

"Hey you want to train tomorrow? I've got a new technique I want to teach you." Gohan asked while shifting in his chair to get more comfortable.

"Sure. What is it?" Videl asked curiously.

"I want to teach you how to raise your energy and deflect bullets."

"Really! That would be awesome!" Videl replied excitedly.

"So after school then?" Gohan asked while pulling out his books and setting them on the desk.

"Works for me. I'll see you tomorrow." The raven haired teen responded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Videl bade.

"Bye." Gohan said and hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "This might be harder than I thought."

* * *

"Well are you ready to go?" Gohan asked as he and Videl made their way to the roof.

"Yup." Videl replied as Gohan transformed and they took off to go train.

They flew straight to the training area and began training.

"Okay so as I said last night I want to work on raising your energy at will. This will not only help you by deflecting bullets but you'll be a lot stronger when powered up. You won't be able to stay powered up for too long at first, but definitely long enough to finish the job." Gohan said as he walked to an open area with Videl.

"So is this going to be anything like controlling energy when flying?" Videl asked curiously.

"Yah, that's why I wanted you to master flying before we began training, that and because I wanted you to get used to fighting in the air and not be limited to the ground." Gohan explained.

"I see. So learning to raise me energy would be easier if I learned to fly first because that way I already have a sense of energy control and what not." Videl confirmed.

"You got it." Gohan replied and then suddenly stopped in mid step.

"What's up?" Videl inquired.

Gohan replied while laughing, "I forgot to grab a gi to train in and mom would kill me if I ruined these new jeans."

"We can fly back to the house if you want." Videl suggested.

"Naw, I'll just use my Gold Fighter gi and take off the mask." Gohan said as he pushed the small button on his watch instantly changing into the black gi with yellow sash complete with matching boots and wristbands. He reached up and peeled off the mask by pressing a small button right by the ear which released the pressure hold on it.

"So that's how the mask stays on. I've always wondered about that." Videl said watching as Gohan took off his mask.

"Yeah, it automatically suctions to my face when I change into it, but if I want to take it off I have to release the pressure. Except for when I de-transform, then it comes off on its own." Gohan explained while stretching.

"Okay, let's begin." Gohan said while sitting down cross-legged on the ground below. Videl saw him and followed suit. "First I want you to focus on your energy. I want you to imagine that you're going to take that energy and make it bigger by pushing more of it out. Think of it like opening a valve to your energy and releasing a larger amount."

Gohan watched intently as Videl closed her eyes and began to focus. Her brows knitted together in concentration and she took a deep breath. Gohan continued to watch her search for what he was describing and smiled when her energy spiked suddenly. A small burst of wind flew over her and her hair danced in it briefly.

Videl's eyes shot open and a huge smile rose on her face. "Whao!"

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah." The raven haired teen replied excitedly.

"This time try holding onto the energy for longer. You should notice that once you "open the door" to your energy it should be easier to maintain." Gohan coached in a patient and kind tone.

Videl nodded and again closed her eyes to concentrate on her energy. After about and hour of training Videl was able to raise her energy consistently but she couldn't hold on to it.

"I can feel you're close. Let's take a break for a minute and grab some food." Gohan said while rising from the ground. "There're some pretty good fruit trees over this way." He added while pointing to the east.

"Okay." Videl responded also getting up from the ground.

As they were walking through the barren area to the forest not too far off in the distance Videl asked, "So how did you learn all this anyway?"

Gohan looked to Videl briefly and then answered. "Well, first from Piccolo. Once I passed his survival test, he taught me about meditation, raising my energy, and through that I learned how to fly. Then I started training with my Dad. When the androids first appeared, before Cell, we went into the hyperbolic time chamber at the lookout for a year where we trained like crazy. That's where I became a super saiyan."

"So only Piccolo and your Dad taught you?"

"Pretty much. Just like you, I learned a lot on my own as I continued to train. Simply sparring with my Dad and Piccolo taught me a lot, that's one of the reasons why I make you spar so much." Gohan said while looking around for any fruit on the surrounding trees.

"That makes sense." The light blue orbed girl next to him commented.

"I'll be right back." Gohan stated pointing up to some fruit in the tree off to his right. He jumped up to the branch with the fruit on it and grabbed a few handfuls of it. Then he descended back down to Videl.

"Thanks." Videl said after taking the fruit Gohan had handed her.

Gohan sat down on a nearby rock and began to eat one of the apples he had gathered. "So how did you get into fighting crime in Satan city?" Gohan asked curiously.

Videl swallowed the bit she had in her mouth and then replied, "I guess I got into it because I needed something to do. Plus, the cops needed the help. Being the daughter of Hercule brought me a lot of unwanted attention and I wanted to be known as my own person not just 'Hercule's daughter'. Once my dad stopped training me I started training on my own. It wasn't long before no one would spar with me so I got bored and next thing you know I'm working for the chief."

"Well you don't have to worry about not having someone to spar with anymore." Gohan responded with a smile. "If you get tired of sparring with me you can always spar with Kero. He'd give you a run for you money."

"I should hope so. He's been training with you for how long? If he couldn't beat me or at least make it a challenge I'd be worried about your teaching skills." Videl joked while stretching her arms and back.

"Hah, good point." The unruly haired teen replied and then ate another piece of fruit.

"I was wondering. What's the highest form of super saiyan? I mean, is there anything after super saiyan or is that all the farther it goes?" Videl inquired curiously.

"Well there are a few different forms, but I guess you could say only two real forms of super saiyan." Gohan informed while rising from the rock he was seated upon.

"First you have super saiyan." Gohan said instantly transforming. "And then you have super saiyan two. It's a level up from super saiyan and you become a lot stronger and faster."

Gohan proceeded to change into level two. Soon his hair spiked even more and his muscles bulged as his eyes changed from jet black to teal. "Now watch this." He said as he began to power up. The familiar golden aura began to swirl around his body and blue tinted lightening soon followed sparking here and there.

Videl's eyes widened at the sight before her. She watched as Gohan's body was engulfed in energy and as the lightening began to wrap itself around his form. His now bigger muscles didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"Wow." Videl commented taking in Gohan with her light blue orbs.

"Check this out." Gohan said then moved into a Kamehameha stance. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" With that the energy wave rushed out of his hands and into the sky where he had aimed it. The large blue blast shining brightly even in the daylight.

"Show off." Videl joked watching his huge energy blast slowly begin to disappear from sight.

Gohan reverted back to his normal self and sat back down. He noticed he felt a bit lightheaded but figured that was due to a lack of sleep.

"So is that all the further it goes?" Videl asked not knowing if that was the final form.

"Uh, I'm really not sure. Originally we thought there wasn't anything beyond super saiyan, but then we went ultra and then I went two. So I guess there could be something beyond super saiyan two." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "Well should we get back to work?"

"I suppose" Videl replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

Once again at the more barren area Gohan coached Videl in raising her energy. Another hour had passed when Videl was finally able to maintain being powered up for a time.

"Okay let's put that to the test. You should notice a power increase as well as an increase in speed when powered up." Gohan said while dropping into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." Videl replied dropping into her own stance.

Gohan decided to be the first to attack and rushed at Videl with a fair amount of speed. He first threw a punch which Videl was able to dodge then sent an array of punches and kicks her way.

Videl either blocked or dodged all of them and then went on her own sling of attacks. Gohan, now one the defensive, blocked her punches with ease and noticed they were slightly harder, but that she was still holding back.

As Videl threw another punch with her right arm Gohan caught onto her wrist holding it momentarily while meeting her eyes. "Videl, you're way to slow." Gohan said purposely riling her up.

That comment did the trick as Videl clearly got frustrated and began to power up more. Gohan smirked at the girl across from him and dashed into the sky. Videl came charging in at him not a second later and the air battle began.

After another bout of punches and kicks Gohan said, "Come on Videl, you can do better than that."

Videl, now furious, charged in at Gohan with a speed and force she had never possessed. She kicked at his right knee which he avoided then with her left leg at his head. Seeing him block both of those she then threw three sets of punches and jabs and then a quick knee to the stomach. Gohan barely blocked the knee to the stomach and was rewarded with a smashing right hook to his jaw. The right hook was immediately followed up with a roundhouse to the left side of the head which he blocked with his left forearm before pushing Videl back with a wave of energy.

Gohan smirked at Videl progress. After only two weeks of training she had improved not only in speed and power, but also in form and technique. Her punches were better timed and her selection of attacks had improved greatly as well.

Videl looked at Gohan and saw him smirking at which she returned with a smirk of her own. She noticed he had a few beads of sweat lining his forehead and figured her power boost must be paying off. She knew she wouldn't be able to maintain this level for much longer though as she could already feel herself growing tired.

She charged in once more with another round of punches, kicks, jabs and other various techniques. Gohan blocked all of them and could also feel Videl's energy diminishing. Without warning as Videl was in mid swing of a punch Gohan speedily descended down to the ground taking Videl by complete surprise and left her in the air staring at the spot her target once was, blinking.

She looked down and saw Gohan looking up at her from the ground. She then saw him fall to one knee suddenly and rushed down to him.

Once on the ground she noticed Gohan breathing hard which was extremely unusual and observed how much perspiration was on him. He had beads of sweat lining his forehead along with several beads on his arms and chest. In all of their training Videl had never seen Gohan this sweaty.

"Are you okay?" She asked making her way towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah… I'm alright." Gohan answered forcing himself to stand. _'What's going on?'_

"Maybe we should take a break." Videl suggested gazing intently at Gohan.

"I'll be fine, really." Gohan cringed at a sudden pain but quickly covered up the look. "With more training you'll be able to build up endurance and stay powered up for longer. Eventually you'll be able to power up at will and stay powered up without it being so draining." Gohan said and then wiped away the sweat on his brow.

"Why don't we go get some water, okay?" Videl suggested still worried about Gohan.

Not wanting to worry Videl any more Gohan agreed to her suggestion. Videl rose in the air and Gohan followed. As they were flying through the air Gohan noticed how low on energy he felt.

_'I couldn't be this drained from going super saiyan two and Kamehameha or what we've done in training today. What's going on with me? I feel like my body is shutting down.'_ Gohan thought as he followed Videl somewhat wobbly.

Then another surge went through him and Gohan cried out in agony. He suddenly fell out of the sky and plummeted to the Earth below smashing into the Earth with full force.

Videl heard him cry out and instantly turned to his direction. When she looked back Gohan was no where in sight then she heard the loud crash of him smashing into the ground.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled worriedly as she quickly flew down to him.

She rushed to his side and placed a hand behind his back supporting him. "Gohan what's wrong?"

"I-I don't k-know." Gohan struggled to say in between cries of pain.

He suddenly shouted in agony and clutched onto his chest.

"Gohan!"

Videl watched helplessly as Gohan suffered and then without warning he abruptly went limp in her arms and the arm that was clutching onto his chest fell to her side.

"Gohan! GOHAN!"

* * *

Author's Note:

_Once again I apologize for taking so long to update. I struggled with writing this chapter and getting things to turn out how I wanted them to. This was a more complicated chapter to write and I had a hard time getting the events down how I saw them in my head. _

_I would really appreciate it if you would **review**. It helps to keep me motivated to write. Oh and I'm starting a full time job in January so updates will probably be less frequent now. My goal is to update every month and anything more than that is a bonus. Thanks for sticking with me this long and I hope you'll all continue to read and review this story. _

**_Thank you for your time_**

_-Samurai Girl _

_

* * *

_ **Suggestions- **

Okay as you all saw Azer reared his ugly head again in this chapter and if you'll remember Gohan and Bulma were searching for a better solution for what to do with him. **I would love to hear your suggestions on what you think should be done with Azer and what you think that "better solution" should be.** You can drop in a review, PM or e-mail me with your thoughts if choose to reply.

_-Samurai Girl_

* * *

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Videl searches for answers, Gohan goes to Capsule Corp. and Bulma learns some terrible news.

* * *

Gohan- "What did you do to me!?

_Samurai Girl_- -smiles awkwardly- "Uh, I made the story more interesting?"

Gohan- "Made the story more interesting!? What kind of answer is that!?"

_Samurai Girl_- "If I told you what happened then it would ruin the next chapter."

Videl- -glares angrily at author- "I was training you know! Everything was just fine and then WHAM! You just _had_ to make the story more interesting."

_Samurai Girl_- -looks at Videl nervously- "Sorry?"

Bulma- "I have a bad feeling about this."

_Samurai Girl_- -glances at Videl who dropped into a fighting stance- "Me too." -sweat drops and runs away-


	16. Confirmation, Reaction and Worry

(A/N: **WOOOO HOOOO!!! New record for reviews for a single chapter! 15 that's right FIFTEEN!!! Thanks SO much!**

Okay… I'm calm now… serious though, thanks everyone for the reviews it really means a lot to me. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but a crazy life stopped me from doing so. Anyway, what you really want is the story after all so I'll stop blabbering.) –_Samurai Girl_

**Disclaimer:** -Gohan walks on stage- "Due to the currently condition I am in, -coughs- unconscious -coughs- this disclaimer will be kept short." -draws in a deep breath- "She doesn't own it." -walks away and hurriedly sits to read the chapter-

**Enjoy…**

_Last time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

_He suddenly shouted in agony and clutched onto his chest._

"_Gohan!"_

_Videl watched helplessly as Gohan suffered and then without warning he abruptly went limp in her arms and the arm that was clutching onto his chest fell to her side._

"_Gohan! GOHAN!"_

Chapter 16- **Confirmation, Reaction and Worry**

* * *

Videl shook Gohan frantically trying to get any kind of reaction out of him. When no reaction came she grew even more worried and quickly felt for a pulse which she was relieved to find. 

"He just passed out." She said aloud while running a quick hand through her hair.

Videl took her arm that was wrapped around his back and used it to wrap his arm around her neck and shoulder before using her legs and lifting both of them into a standing position and then lifting into the air.

'_I've got to get you some help.'_ Videl thought worriedly as she made her way back to the Son house knowing it was just a few miles from where they were. She wobbly and slowly made her way through the air towards the house.

"Man you're heavy." She grunted and used more of her energy to keep them in the air.

Roughly fifteen minutes later she landed in front of the house, gently setting Gohan down in the grass, and bursted through the door hurriedly.

"Chichi!" Videl yelled frantically succeeding in gaining the older woman's attention.

"What's the matter Videl?" Chichi inquired taking in Videl's rushed manner and worried expression.

"Something's wrong with Gohan! He just collapsed while we were training and started grabbing onto his chest!" Videl explained quickly while pointing to the door.

Chichi paled considerably at the news and her mouth dropped open. "Oh no. Hurry we have to get him to Bulma's. GOTEN!"

The young son known as Goten hurried down the stairs rubbing his ears. "What did I do Momma?"

"Nothing, you're brother's hurt and I need you to help Videl carry him to Capsule Corp." Chichi informed and Goten's eyes instantly widened.

"Gohan?"

Videl nodded at him and then all three ran outside where Gohan was unconscious on the ground.

"He's just unconscious but we need to hurry and get him medical attention." Videl stated while again slinging Gohan over her shoulder. This time however she collapsed down to the ground in pure exhaustion.

Goten made his way over to the two. "Let me carry him." He said and then picked Gohan up with ease. "Mom, I know you told me never to transform again, but I can fly faster if I do." Goten said looking at his mom with hopeful and worried eyes as if asking permission to go super saiyan.

"It's fine Goten, your brother needs you right now." Chichi answered and then yelled for Nimbus.

Goten nodded happily and instantly transformed into super saiyan, making carrying Gohan even easier.

"You're a super saiyan too!?" Videl exclaimed shocked.

The young boy nodded embarrassedly and blushed.

"Come on Videl, get on." Chichi shouted while pointing to the golden cloud upon which she was already seated.

"You want me to sit on a cloud?" Videl asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yes, yes, now hurry up." The black haired woman replied.

"Okay." Videl said unsurely but proceeded to get on none the less.

Goten lifted off into the air and blasted in the direction of Capsule Corporation, even though he was carrying Gohan his super saiyan speed and strength allowed him to fly at great speeds.

Chichi and Videl followed along in Nimbus and soon they reached the familiar dome of Capsule Corp. Goten had gotten there ahead of Chichi and Videl and was already being shown in by Mrs. Briefs.

When Videl and Chichi entered the room Gohan was already laid down upon a couch, still unconscious.

Bulma rushed into the room and met the eyes of Chichi and Videl before hurrying over to Gohan. She quickly checked his vitals, his heart rate and breaths per minute, and then rose from her kneeling position saying, "Let's get him to the medical ward."

Trunks entered the room at that time and was asking what was wrong with Gohan but no one seemed to know the answer to that question. He and Goten picked Gohan up and carried him to where Bulma directed. They entered one of the smaller rooms which only had two twin beds and laid Gohan down in the first.

Bulma instantly hooked up a few different monitors to him and while he was still out, decided to draw some blood for testing. Though Gohan didn't share the same fear on needles as his father, he certainly didn't like them any more either.

"Videl I need you to tell me very specifically what Gohan's symptoms were when this happened." Bulma said as Dr. Briefs entered the room with the familiar black cat on his shoulder.

"Oh my, what's wrong with the boy?" The older man inquired upon taking in the sight of Gohan.

"I'm not sure yet dad, but stick around. I might need your help." The blue haired woman replied and then returned her gaze back to Videl.

"We were training like normal and everything seemed fine. I noticed he was sweating a lot and then he suddenly collapsed to his knee and grasped his chest. He said he was fine but I didn't believe him and I suggested getting some water so we started to fly, that was when he fell out of the air and to the ground. I rushed down to him and noticed he was sweating a lot and again clutching onto his chest. He was yelling out in agony… and then he went limp." Videl said shakily as a few unwilling tears started to line her eyes. "What's wrong with him Bulma?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I promise I'll find out what's wrong with him Videl." Bulma replied as she placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you go have a seat? I'm not going to know anything until I can run some tests. As soon as I find out something I'll let you know."

Videl met the ocean blue eyes of Bulma and nodded. "Okay." She gave one last look at Gohan before moving to one of the chairs in the room and sitting down. She sat down and let her head fall limply down and closed her eyes.

'_Gohan'_

A small hand clasped onto her own and she looked up to meet the onyx eyes of Goten full of concern and worry, yet comfort. He had a small, innocent and sympathetic smile on his rounded face.

"My brother's real tough Videl. He'll be okay." The small boy said surely.

Videl's heart couldn't help but melt at the sweetness of the seven year old across from her. Her face softened into a gentle smile before replying, "I know he is Goten. Thanks."

Goten then unexpectedly and without warning gave Videl the best hug he could muster. Videl warmly accepted the comforting hug from Goten as a single tear ran down the side of her face and over her rounded cheekbone continuing down to her chin where it remained in a single droplet.

Goten had no idea the power of his simple hug and in his young naïve innocence had no way of understanding just how maturely he was handling the situation and not only that, but bringing comfort to those around him. He was so sweet, just like his older brother.

Videl pulled back from the hug and again met the onyx eyes of the small saiyan. "Thanks Goten."

He nodded and took a seat beside Videl where he waited for answers just as she was.

* * *

Bulma took a few drops of the blood from the vile she had drawn earlier and placed them on a testing tray where the computer could analyze it. She sighed and leaned forward on her elbows running a worried hand over her face. 

"Bulma." Chichi said making her way over to the worried woman.

Bulma turned her head to see who was calling her and met the black eyes of Chichi. She rose from her seated position and enveloped her dear friend in an embrace. "Oh Chichi, I'm so sorry."

Chichi pulled back and met Bulma's ocean blue eyes with her own concerned ones. "Bulma… the signs Videl talked about… they…" She was unable to finish her sentence.

The blue haired woman sighed gravely. "I know. They're almost exactly the same."

"I almost lost Goku to this virus… how on Earth could Gohan have gotten it too?" Chichi questioned as she took a seat next to Bulma who was still waiting on the computer to analyze the blood.

"I'm not sure yet. I won't know if it's really the same virus until the tests come back. Chichi, do you still have the old antidote we used for Goku?"

"I-I thought I gave it to you after we were done with it?" Chichi replied back with a dumbfounded expression.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Bulma responded with a sigh. "Maybe it's still in the computers. I remember we mass produced it for a short time so the rest of the world could have the antidote."

"Yeah I remember that. It was because the Trunks from the future told Goku we'd start hearing about the radical heart virus and you wanted to help others, not just Goku." The black haired woman said in reply thinking back to all those years ago.

Bulma turned to her computer and began to bring up several different screens. "I'll check the mainframe and see if it's still buried in there somewhere. It's been so long ago that I'm not sure if we still have it. We never imagined we'd have to deal with that again."

A loud beeping noise suddenly filled the quiet room and all heads turned to Bulma's computer, the source of the noise. A print out of the results of the testing was currently being printed and in just a few moments, the dreaded question looming within the minds of the older women in the room would be answered. Did Gohan indeed have the same heart virus as Goku?

Bulma swallowed hard and extended a hand towards the finished document. She carefully examined the numbers of the various levels of chemicals within Gohan's body as well as other various bodily fluid levels.

On the sheet of paper had the one word she was dreading and it was written in capital letters.

**-CONFIRMED-**

The blue haired woman closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and looked upon Chichi with dread.

"So it is the same." Chichi breathed out. "Gohan." She whispered while looking in his direction where he still lay unconscious on the bed. "I'll go explain things to Videl."

Bulma nodded and watched as Chichi made her way over to the teenage girl and tenderly wrapped her arms around her frame in a hug that somehow only a mother could give. Chichi pulled back after some time and placed a hand upon Videl's shoulder where she proceeded to lead them out the door presumably to some place they could talk in private.

Bulma turned around and looked at Gohan lying helpless on the bed knowing he was now in for the fight of his life. A flashback of their time on Namek entered her mind and a picture of him as a child accompanied it. Then she suddenly flashed to Gohan at the Cell games and how mature he looked for someone who was supposed to be just a boy enjoying his childhood. After that, a memory of Gohan at Goku's ceremony filled her mind where he stood bravely in front of his father's tombstone, unwilling to shed the tears which lingered in his eyes. Next came a memory of his times training with Vegeta over the years and watching in awe as he grew and matured.

A memory of him entering high school and asking her to make a costume for him came along after the previous one and a faint half hearted smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she looked upon the very same outfit now. She remembered Chichi telling her Gohan liked a girl for the first time ever and how the two women sat around talking about it with wide smiles on their faces. She glanced over to where Videl once sat knowing the very same girl they conversed over at that time was the same girl here today. Finally her mind came to a close with the memory of the day before, how Gohan had come to her and asked her about love. A picture of the somewhat disbelieving but happy smile on his face flashed in her mind as her eyes began to moisten with tears.

'_Oh Gohan, you have to fight this off. You just have to. Videl will be heartbroken if you don't, not to mention the rest of us.'_ Bulma thought as she closed the distance between her and Gohan where she stood at the side of his bed.

"Mom, is he really going to be alright?" Her lavender haired son asked her in a hushed tone as if not wanting his best friend sitting across the way to hear.

Bulma kneeled down to his level and replied honestly, "I'm not sure Trunks. This time… I really don't know." When she finished her quiet statement she wrapped her arms around her boy and could only imagine what Chichi was going through right now.

"Trunks, I want you to go and call Kero and let him know that Gohan's in trouble and to come here immediately. Also, I want you to tell your father to come and see me. Can you do that for me?" The blue haired woman asked trying to maintain her composure and remain calm in front of her son regardless of how she was shaking on the inside. Her tears still unshed.

Trunks nodded and without a word went to do as he was asked.

"Bulma dear, have a look at this." Dr. Briefs stated suddenly pulling Bulma from her thoughts.

She rose and walked around to where her father was standing. "What is it Dad?"

"Look here." The man said while pointing a finger at Gohan's pocket. There was a noticeable bulge present and in the shape of what looked like to be a cylinder of some type. "What do you suppose it is?"

"I'm not sure, but let's find out. Sorry Gohan." Bulma said as she reached inside his pocket carefully and retrieved the item in question.

"A dart?" Dr. Briefs said surprised.

"It looks that way. Look at this dad, there's still a green liquid inside." Bulma commented holding the cylinder tube up for better inspection.

"You should run some test. That tube might hold some clues to this whole thing." Bulma's father replied and paused before adding, "Bulma… the boy… he doesn't, well you know… do drugs does he?"

For once since the Son's and Videl had arrived Bulma broke out into a smile, a you're-kidding-right type smile at that.

"No dad, Gohan's as clean as they come. Which is why I'm wondering what this is. It's odd that Gohan would have something like this. I'll start running some tests and see what I can find out." The blue haired woman responded as she took the tube and headed to the computer once more.

**

* * *

-With Videl and Chichi-**

"So Goku had the same virus but you guys had the antidote and he survived." Videl said putting all the information together the best she could. For lack of a better term, her mind was a wreck, not to mention her emotions. Her best friend or one of them at least, was lying in a bed unconscious of some virus that could kill him… wonderful, just wonderful.

Chichi nodded not really wanting to confirm her answer verbally, especially the last part of it. "Bulma and Dr. Briefs will figure this out though, don't worry. Gohan will be fine." Chichi tried to assure in the most confident voice she could gather at the time.

Videl looked up from the ground where her eyes were previous focused and met Chichi's eyes with a shaky, but serious expression. "Will he _really_ Chichi? Honestly, will Gohan really make it though this?"

Knowing she didn't have the heart to lie to the girl Chichi did as requested and answered her true thoughts. "I don't know Videl, but I do know that Gohan won't go down without a fight. I believe in him, and you should too."

Videl looked down upon the ground once more as her vision became unfocused and flash of Gohan clutching his chest went through her mind.

Drop. Drop.

Videl opened her eyes at the sound and noticed two wet spots just below her about and inch and a half apart. She was crying but didn't even realize it until the droplets hit the floor beneath her and echoed in the silent room.

Chichi saw this and immediately her own heart hurt terribly at the sight. She quickly walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her encompassing her in a warm, comforting embrace.

Videl was slightly shaking but not showing any signs of letting more tears fall.

"Let it out Videl. It's alright, let it out." Chichi said while gently running a hand along her back in a motherly way.

For once in her life, Videl allowed another to see her break down and cry. Chichi guided Videl's head down to her shoulder and continued to comfort the girl she had come to love as a daughter. Videl didn't make any noise as the tears steamed down her face and soaked into Chichi's blue kimono. (A/N: Is that the right word? Anybody know? I'm not sure whether to call it a dress or kimono. Any help would be appreciated. Sorry for interrupting… now back to the moment.)

Videl held onto the woman tightly as her heart poured out the emotion she was unable to get out any other way but through her eyes. Her mind was lost in a swirl of thoughts and images about Gohan and their time together.

'_Gohan'_

After about five minutes Videl drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. She opened her eyes and pulled back from Chichi's warm and kind embrace.

She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat so she swallowed and tried again. "Thanks." She said genuinely while meeting the older woman's gaze.

"Anytime dear… anytime." Chichi replied back equally genuine.

Videl nodded her head and took note of how tired she felt. She felt completely drained even though she's been through harder training with Gohan before than what they did today. She only guessed that it was the blizzard of emotions running through her that caused her current weariness.

As if seeing this in Videl, Chichi smiled gently and pointed to a nearby couch saying, "Why don't you try and get some rest. I'll wake you as soon as I find anything out."

Videl glanced behind her to where Chichi was pointing and saw a large, very inviting purplish brown colored couch with soft, plump cushions and small pillows. There was also a small blanket at the end of it the same deep eggplant purple color as the couch. It was almost more of a brown in color than purple she noted with some interest having not quite seen anything of its color before.

She turned her head back around to face Chichi and replied, "Yeah, okay. Promise you'll wake me."

"I will." Chichi assured with a small nod.

The raven haired teen sighed and nodded before making her way to the couch. Videl grabbed the blanket and adjusted one of the pillows before lying down. She laid on her left side with her knees comfortably bent and her left arm, bent at the elbow, underneath the small, but comfortable pillow. She drew the fuzzy blanket up to her shoulder before drawing it fully over her head providing her with a temporary world of her own as she closed her weary eyes.

* * *

**-With Bulma-**

Vegeta had just entered the room and immediately looked over to Gohan with a hint of worry and concern in his normally cool eyes. He then glanced at his wife who was sitting in front of her computer but just staring blankly at the screen. His eyes softened even more and he made his way over to her.

He stood next to her but didn't say anything, unsure of how to even begin a conversation in this situation. He wasn't exactly a "words" man, let alone one to bring comfort. Still, he couldn't help but want to comfort his wife in some way so he did the only thing that came to his mind in that moment… he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

Startled by the sudden contact the said woman jumped just a bit and looked upon the person who had their hand placed upon her shoulder and found it to be that of her husband's.

"Vegeta." Bulma said quietly and sighed yet another time. "Gohan, he's-"

"I know, Trunks told me." Vegeta interrupted in a gentle manner and tone. "Come with me." He added, but it wasn't a demand as his usual tone would imply but rather a request.

Bulma obliged and rose from her chair; after all, the tests wouldn't be done for quite some time anyway.

Vegeta led them down the halls and into an empty room a good distance away from all the others.

"What's this about Vegeta?" Bulma questioned knowing how odd this behavior was from him.

Vegeta half smiled a sympathetic smile and then suddenly stepped towards her and reached out, wrapping his arms around Bulma and pulling her close to his body in a tight embrace. Bulma was surprised to say the least at the gesture and her eyes widened considerably as she drew in a surprised breath before closing her eyes and enjoying the affection her husband was giving her.

"How you holding up?" Vegeta asked with genuine concern.

"I've been better." Bulma replied with a grunt.

"I could have guessed that." Vegeta said but only tightened his hold on her.

Bulma chose not to respond to that comment and just wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and enjoyed the warmth he was providing. Vegeta looked down at the woman in his arms and felt as though his heart suddenly tightened. He couldn't stand to see his wife so worried and hurting like she currently was. He wracked his brain for anything he could say or do to take her mind off of Gohan, even if only for a moment. He knew Gohan was like a son to Bulma and how hard she was taking this, especially not knowing if they would be able to stop the virus or not. The ache in his chest continued and though he didn't want to admit it, he knew exactly what it was from. Vegeta sighed and decided to tell Bulma want was on his mind… and heart.

"I love you." Vegeta whispered quietly into her ear in a rare showing of verbal affection.

If Bulma was surprised before, now she was **really** surprised. Vegeta almost _never_ said those words to her. In fact, she'd only heard them once before and that was four years after Cell's defeat when she was almost hit by a drunk driver and killed along with Trunks one rainy night.

Vegeta knew he had pulled out the big guns with that comment but he just couldn't stand seeing his wife so sad, so he did what he never dreamed of doing and said the words he knew she longed to hear.

Bulma pulled back from his embrace with wide eyes and before either of them said a word her lips were upon his own and she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta stiffened noticeably at first, shocked by her sudden touch, but then relaxed and closed his eyes, returning the kiss and wrapping his own arms around her waist.

Bulma broke the kiss and pulled back with a rare blush gracing her features.

Vegeta looked at her with a raised brow. "What was that for?"

"Because you stepped out of your comfort zone and did your best to comfort me. And… because I love you too Vegeta."

As if knowing the emotion behind the other person's eyes they again closed the gap between their lips, this time Vegeta being the instigator however. He deepened the kiss enjoying the feeling of her mouth against his for the time being.

After a few more lingering moments Vegeta pulled back and noticeably straightened. "I'll be in the gravity room if you need me."

'_Back to your normal self again I see.'_ Bulma thought with a slightly amused smirk playing on her lips. She knew Vegeta usually trained to take his mind off something and that in truth he was really quite worried about Gohan.

"Alright, I'll let you know what I find out." Bulma said knowing her husband would want to know even though he wouldn't show any signs of it.

Vegeta met Bulma's ocean blue eyes with his own onyx ones. "If you need anything..." He didn't need to finish the rest of his sentence for Bulma to know what he was saying.

"I'll come get you, I promise." She responded and watched as he walked to the door. Just as he was about out the door she added, "You know… I might come for another one of those kisses later and maybe a little more." She finished with a knowing wink.

Vegeta colored noticeably and grunted before walking the rest of the way out the door. Bulma smiled at her husband's behavior as her mind echoed the three words he'd said only a few minutes before.

"I guess you're full of surprises after all." She said aloud and then exited the room herself heading back to Gohan and the others.

-

Back at the room Bulma checked up on Gohan taking a reading of his pulse, respiratory rate and blood pressure.

'_Good, still normal.'_ Bulma thought briefly.

"Oh my, how is he?" A worried female voice sounded throughout the room.

Bulma turned and saw Lime as well as Kero making their way over to where she was standing.

"He's still unconscious, but stable for the time being." The blue haired woman answered with a tone of mild relief.

"What happens once he regains consciousness?" Kero asked. His violet eyes meeting Bulma's ocean blue ones.

"Can't really say for sure." The blue haired woman replied.

Lime reached out and took hold of Gohan's hand, leaning down close to his ear. "You better not give up on us yet, you hear me Mister. I'll never forgive you if you do."

"Where's Videl?" The brown haired teen asked Bulma out of curiosity surprised not to see her in the room.

"Chichi took her into another room to talk." Bulma replied simply.

"She's asleep." Chichi's voice rang though the room and Bulma and Kero turned their head's her way. "I encouraged her to lie down and rest for a while. Hello Kero, Lime, it's good to see you both."

"You too Chichi, though I would've preferred to meet under better circumstances." Lime responded with a grim half smile.

Kero on the other hand just replied by covering the distance between them and wrapping her is a huge hug. Chichi was another mother to him and he was going to show it.

"Ooof" Chichi half grunted half breathed out upon the sudden hug as she was slightly lifted into the air by the teen.

Bulma and Lime released a small chuckle at Kero's actions as well as Chichi's wide eyes and shocked face.

Kero decided not to push Chichi and set her gently back upon the ground, of course, he couldn't hide the wide smile upon his face.

Chichi opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it and just rolled her eyes while shaking her head ever so slightly.

"You never change." She said while meeting his violet eyes.

His smile spread just a bit more than it previous was as his eyes shone happily before they suddenly turned serious and sympathetic.

"Chichi, I… Gohan…" He paused and drew in a breath. "I'll stay here the whole time."

Chichi's heart warmed slightly at Kero's kind words and a small smile made its way onto her face. "Thank you for the offer, but you should take care of Lime and Videl. You don't need to stay here for me. I'll be alright."

Kero nodded knowing he couldn't dispute her words. "I'd still like to stay though, if that's alright. I promise I'll look after Lime and Videl's well being." Kero said in a hushed tone.

"Very well, I'm sure Bulma would be fine with that."

They turned towards the others, who were gathered around Gohan, and began to close the distance between them. Kero walked directly over to Lime and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. The auburn haired girl turned to face him and their eyes met in a knowing moment between the two before she leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll be okay, right Kero?" Lime asked with concern.

Kero remembered Gohan telling him about Goku's struggle and how he almost didn't make it through. _'I've got to believe in him.'_ He thought before replying, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

-**Two hours later-**

Bulma was again at her computer flipping though numerous screens. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

'_It's not here. How am I going to make the antidote?'_

It was only ten seconds later that a noise beeped on her computer and she opened her eyes to see what it was this time. Her ocean blue eyes widen and a gasp was ushered.

"It's the virus!" She said loudly not intending to startle everyone who was scattered around the room.

Kero, Lime, Chichi and Dr. Briefs all made their way to the Bulma curious as to what she found out. Goten and Trunks were off with Vegeta somewhere as he had come in for the two boys about an hour ago.

"What was that dear?" Dr. Briefs directed his question at his daughter.

"This tube, the green liquid inside, it's the virus!" Bulma said still shocked as she brought two screens on the computer. The left screen and right screen had the same image on it with only slightly different things here and there. They were both images of different colored, for lack of a better term, blobs and worm like looking creatures.

"You mean someone actually _injected_ this virus into him?" This question came from Kero.

"It looks that way." Bulma replied.

"That's it! Whoever did this to my son is going down!" Chichi bellowed as she grabbed the broom in the corner and started making her way to the door with a determined expression.

"Chichi!" Kero shouted and hurried to catch her before she made her escape and pummeled some poor unsuspecting person.

"Hmmm, it appears someone re-created this one however." Dr. Briefs said examining the computer screens. "Look here, the levels of particles in this one is slightly different than the old virus."

"Yeah I see that." Bulma replied also examining the screen.

"Okay, so what exactly is a virus again?" Lime asked her mind not recalling the definition.

"More or less a virus is a clump of DNA covered in a protective coating called a capsid and can only grow within a host." Bulma answered and then added, "This particular virus however is more radical than most and spreads at a much faster rate and also directly attacks the heart rather than immune system."

"Oh… is that all?" Lime responded with a hint of overwhelming evident in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't understand, on the contrary she understood well, too well for her liking.

'_Why can't this be a 'normal' virus that could be handled easily? Why does it have to be the SAME virus that almost killed Goku?'_ Lime thought with a grave expression as she stared blankly at the screen before her.

Suddenly Kero's head jerked up as a wave of realization came crashing in like a flood. "AZER!"

They all turned to look in his direction with curious glances.

"I've got to go talk to Videl." Kero said quickly before making his way towards her signal.

"What was that about?" Chichi asked as she finally let go of the broom of death in her firm grasp.

"I have a feeling Videl and Kero will be leaving for a while." Lime said and then focused once again on the screen as Bulma shrugged off the sudden leaving of Kero and focused on finding a solution to their problems.

"Bulma, we can make an antidote from this serum." Dr. Briefs stated happily.

"Why didn't I think of that before!?" Bulma said loudly and then she and Dr. Briefs began the long process of trying to figure out how to make the antidote.

* * *

"Videl wake up." Kero said gently while shaking the girl next to him. He hated to have to wake her but he knew they needed to talk. 

A sleepy eye cracked open. "Wha?" She blinked a few times as her vision began to focus. "Kero?"

"Yeah. Come on, we've got to talk." Kero replied back in a kind tone while helping her rise to a seated position.

Videl ran her hands over her face and eyes, wiping the sleep away. "What's going on? Is Gohan okay?"

"Gohan's fine… well, given the current circumstances anyway. Videl I need you to tell me about what happened before I got to the station yesterday."

A curious look rose on Videl's face as she lowered her eyebrow in thought. "Well Gohan and I landed and then we took off into different directions."

"Did you see him get shot with anything? Like a dart?" Kero questioned with serious eyes.

"No… why? Kero tell me what's going on?" Videl stated more panicked now then before.

"I think Azer found a way to re-create the radical heart virus from about seven years ago and injected it into Gohan." Kero answered honestly.

"WHAT!?" Videl shouted while jumping off the couch. "Azer you coward! Why didn't he come after me instead!?"

"He did. He just attacking you in the one way you can't defend. The same way he did to me when he attacked Lime." The brown haired teen responded while also rising off the couch.

"I have to talk to him." Videl said determined.

"I'll go with you. I'd like some answers for myself." Kero replied while placing a hand upon her shoulders.

"Should we tell the others we're leaving?" Videl asked curiously.

"No, Lime should figure it out if she hasn't already." Kero stated in full confidence of his girlfriend.

-

The two landed at the broken down police station and made their way inside heading directly for the Chief's office.

Videl gave a quick knock on the door before entering on command.

"Videl, Kero, is there something I can do for you?" The chief asked while rising to shake both of their hands.

Videl had a determined expression on her face as well as her usual intense eyes. "I need to talk to Azer."

The chief's face contorted into a look of surprise. "Yakine? Well the Gold Fighter instructed me not to let anyone talk to him. Besides it's almost nine o'clock at night."

"Chief, Goh-Gold Fighter didn't mean me. He meant regular visitors and the time doesn't matter. This is of the utmost importance I assure you." Videl countered with a serious gaze.

"Right, of course." The older man replied and then glanced at Kero. "I suppose you'll be joining her?"

"That's correct." Kero said with unwavering eyes which held the same intense look as Videl's.

"Alright then, he's right where you left him yesterday." The blue uniformed police chief responded before sitting back down at his desk and going through more paperwork.

"Thanks chief." Videl said as they turned as walked back out the door.

"Anytime Videl." The older man replied just before they closed his door. "I wonder what those two could need with Azer, especially at this time of night." He wondered aloud but then shook his head and returned to his prior paperwork.

The two made their way down the cell block corridors and went through the large metal door labeled "B" where they continued down the hall until they came to a familiar cell.

"Get up Azer." Videl's cold voice rang out as she glared at the lying down teen with blazing eyes.

Azer titled his head obviously annoyed with the interruption and smirked when he saw it was Videl and Kero.

"My to what do I owe the honor darling?" Azer replied his words laced with disgust and malice. "Yamaki you came too. About time you visited. Tell me, how's Lime doing these days?"

Kero tightened his fists at his sides but then calmed himself down. '_Getting riled up in this situation wouldn't do us any good.'_

"Shut up Azer." Videl said ill tempered as she glared into the light brown haired teen.

"Someone's testy today." Azer spit and then smirked even more than before. "I suppose the serum kicked in already has it?"

Videl's eyes widened slightly and that was all the confirmation Azer needed. "So how do you like my creation?" He said with blue eyes coldly piercing into Videl.

"I want to know how you did it." Videl responded. "Oh and don't even think about lying because I have no problem with beating the crap out of you until you tell me the truth."

Kero glanced over at Videl and slightly raised one brow. _'Remind me not to get on her bad side, especially if it's about Gohan.'_

Azer weighed his options and decided telling her the truth would be more fun anyways. "I kidnapped a man capable of re-creating the virus and threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't make it for me."

"How did you do that from inside the jail?" Kero questioned flatly.

Azer evilly smiled a bit. "I have my ways."

"How did you even find out about the virus?" This question came from Videl.

Azer moved his icy glare from Kero to Videl. "I was bored, full of hatred and had plenty time to read and plot. Being the idiot humans that we are, naturally we document any medical 'discovery' and the virus that went through the world several years ago was no exception."

"How did you know it would work on Gohan?" Kero asked uncaring if Azer put two and two together to figure out he wasn't fully human.

"Well that was easy enough. I had one of my men collect a sample of his DNA to test. Really with as much as that loser eats it was easy to pick up a canned drink or chopstick he threw away. Saliva is a wonderful source of DNA." Azer replied back with a sadistic smile.

"If he dies, I swear you'll pay with your life Azer." Videl said venomously.

"What's the matter _babe_? Can't control the situation for once? Afraid your precious Gohan will die? You thought you were out of my reach just because I was in this cell? You're a bigger fool that I thought. I hope Gohan suffers a miserable death and you're there to witness it all you slut." Azer rose from the bed upon which he was seated and walked to the bars of the cell staring down Videl the entire time.

"Azer you jerk!" Videl roared as she quickly started to close in on the cell right fist already drawn back ready to punch him through the bars.

Kero hurriedly phased in front of Videl standing with arms spread out to full extension. Seeing the anger in her face and eyes Kero decided it was best to leave the situation all together. As Videl came in close enough to grab he did just that. He quickly lowered down so Videl ran into his shoulder as he hoisted her up as gently as he could while instantly wrapping his arms around her back and legs and moving away from the cell.

"Kero you put me down this instant!" Videl bellowed as she pounded on his back right where his kidneys were.

"Ouch! Stop that Videl." Kero said as he continued to walk down the corridor at a hurried pace with Videl flung over his right shoulder.

"Kero I swear if you don't put me down this instant I'll have you arrested!" Videl threatened her eyes still glued to Azer and his smirk.

"Sorry Videl. I can't let you beat him to bloody pulp no matter how much you want to." Kero said as he finally made it to the end of the hall where he set her down in front of him and gazed at her with stern eyes.

Videl huffed and replied, "And why not?"

"Because as of right now we don't have the upper hand in this situation and Azer has valuable information that we could very well need in order to save Gohan's life." Kero said quietly not wanting Azer to hear.

That brought Videl to her senses and she sighed. "But he did this to him."

"I know. Don't worry Azer will pay. I'll make sure of that. Come on, we've got enough information for now. Talking to him anymore won't do us any good. Let's go back and check on Gohan." The brown haired teen said trying to calm the situation down further.

"Alright let's go." Videl replied back calmly but her eyes still burned with anger as she glanced back up the hall toward where Azer's cell was.

Kero led her out of the building where they proceeded to lift off and make their way back to Capsule Corp.

-

When they arrived back at Capsule Corp. everyone seemed to be in the room with Gohan still. Lime was lying down on the extra bed in the room cuddled up with Goten and Trunks and the boys where fast asleep. Chichi was sitting in a chair next to Gohan and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Bulma was still in front of the computer trying to analyze the serum and make an antidote. Dr. Briefs seemed to have left the room, presumably off to bed since it was nearly eleven at night.

Bulma glanced over at the two them when they entered the room but soon returned her gaze to the screen before her. Chichi shifted her glossed over eyes to them and they could see how hard this was on her. Kero looked to Lime but noticed she too seemed to be asleep and was thankful for that.

Kero walked over to Bulma while Videl made her way to Chichi.

"Anything new?" He asked knowing she didn't have any answers yet, but still, he hoped.

The blue haired woman shook her head slowly. "Nothing yet. It could take me days to come up with a suitable antidote and I don't know that we have that long."

Kero placed a firm hand upon her shoulder. "We'll figure this out Bulma. What have you got so far?"

"I'm just breaking down the different particles in the virus and trying to find out what kills them. I've cross referenced a few other strands of viruses for similar properties and also what antidote was used to treat it, but nothing quite compares to this. It's been so long I think the world has forgotten this ever occurred. I've got people working on it, but everyone I talked to said they didn't have documentation of the antidote anymore."

"I see. Why don't you let me take over for a while?" Kero said as he met her eyes with a firm gaze. "You need a break."

"I forgot you wanted to be a virologist." Bulma replied as she rose from the chair.

"Yeah or doctor, still trying to decided… anyway I've done plenty of research and having a pal like Gohan helps since he's studied just about everything on the planet."

"Thanks Kero." Bulma said genuinely.

"You're welcome. Between Dr. Briefs, you and I we should be able to come up with an antidote in two days at the latest. Now, get some rest."

Bulma nodded and glanced at Gohan, Chichi and Videl before leaving the room with a heavy sigh.

Kero took his seat and began to pick up where Bulma left off. He knew if they were going to save Gohan's life they had to make an antidote and quick. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure two days would be soon enough. He knew he had to work diligently and fast.

After an hour of working on the computer Kero rose and made his way over to Chichi and Videl, both who seemed to still be awake, though he couldn't really blame them.

"Hey, why don't you ladies get some sleep? I'll wake you if anything should happen." Kero said quietly placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

Chichi looked up and placed a hand upon his. "I think I will. Thank you Kero."

"Sure thing. I think the room next to this one is empty. Would you like me to set it up for you Mrs. Son?"

"No it's alright, and what's with the formalities?" Chichi questioned though she was too emotionally drained to smile.

"Sorry, at least let me walk you." Kero responded as he extended a hand out to Chichi who graciously accepted it. "I'll be right back Videl." He said over his shoulder as he led the older woman out of the room.

Videl gazed upon Gohan and the harsh words Azer had spoken earlier rang though her head. "You can't die on me Gohan, you just can't."

She looked around, unsurely checking to make sure everyone in the room was asleep before hesitantly reaching out and gently taking hold of his hand and lying her head down upon the bed.

'_I'll just lie down for a bit, just until Kero comes back. No one is around to see me.'_ Videl thought as she closed her eyes.

Kero returned to the room after saying goodnight to Chichi about ten minutes later and walked in to see Videl had her hand around Gohan's with her head lying upon the bed and smiled softly at the scene.

'_She must've fallen asleep. I'll let her sleep there for a while before waking her.'_ He decided and took a seat once more in front of the computer.

Another two hours later Kero wandered out of the room in search of coffee. He made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to find none other than Vegeta sitting alone at the table.

The two men met each others eyes briefly and Kero continued on about his business. Thankfully there was already a pot of coffee ready. He grabbed a nearby thermal mug and poured himself some of the black liquid into it before taking a seat opposite the older Saiyan.

"Thanks for the coffee." Kero stated after taking a sip and letting the warm liquid flow down his throat.

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted but his tone lacked it usually bitterness in it.

"You did make it, did you not?" Kero questioned, but already knew the answer.

"The woman likes her coffee on long nights. I didn't make it, the robots did." Vegeta said while throwing a glace over his shoulder at the metallic robot in the corner.

"Well you didn't exactly _make_ it, but you still told _him_ to make it." Kero replied hiding his smirk with another sip of the beverage.

"Whatever." Vegeta responded distantly.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Kero pried knowing it was probably best not to.

"About that clown's son? Ha, he's the least of my concerns." Vegeta answered in his normal uncaring way.

"_Right._" Kero responded disbelieving evident in his tone. "Make sure Bulma gets some rest. I'll work this night straight through and she can take over in the morning." He added while rising and refilling his coffee.

Vegeta met his eyes and nodded. Silently thankful for the teen's offer of working the night through because he knew his wife desperately needed rest.

"Alright then, it's back to work for me. Thanks again for the coffee." Kero said while walking out of the kitchen holding up the said mug of coffee while giving his thanks.

The brown haired, violet eyed teenager made his way back to the room and decided it was time to move Videl from her position.

'_Hmm there aren't any other beds in this room and Lime and the boys have that bed completely taken up. How are they even staying on it in the first place?'_ Kero thought while glancing at the three crowded on the small bed. There was barely an inch on each side of the bed but somewhere between crossed over limbs and close quarters, they all managed to stay on and looked to be sleeping peacefully at that.

'_I guess for tonight a capsule bed will work. She'll want to be in the same room with him.'_ Kero thought as he set his coffee down on the desk and continued on to a shelf containing capsules and grabbed one under the "BEDS" label.

He uncapsuled it and was pleased to see it was already made meaning he didn't have to take the time to make it. He pulled back the covers so he wouldn't have to do it later. He then walked over to Videl and gently unclasped her hand from Gohan's before positioning himself to pick her up. Kero softly lifted Videl into his arms and she stirred to life a bit as weary light blue eyes glanced at him.

"Relax I'm just moving you to the bed. Go back to sleep." Kero assured quietly and was pleased to see her normally curious eyes gently close with a faint nod.

He placed her upon the soft bed and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. "Goodnight Videl." He whispered as he ran a hand over her short, soft raven hair as an older sibling would. As he continued to look at his dear friend whom he considered a sister his eyes grew determined, yet still held a softness in them. "I promise… I _won't_ let him die."

With that he turned and once again began to focus on the computer.

* * *

A pair of teal eyes opened and slowly focused around the room. She moved to stretch but her limbs were unable to do so due to two small boys blocking their way. It was in that moment the events of yesterday came crashing back like a flood and worried eyes darted to the teenage saiyan on the bed. She continued to look around and her eyes fell upon the back of her boyfriend working away at the computer. He looked exhausted and also like he hadn't slept at all the past night. 

She wiggled her way out of the two boys' grasps and stood finally able to stretch. She blinked and made her way over to the computer.

"Have you been at that all night?" Lime asked a hint of sleepiness still evident in her tone.

Kero paused and glanced at her over his left shoulder. "Yeah. What time is it?"

Lime glanced at the watch on her wrist and replied, "6:30."

Kero sighed. He wanted to be so much farther along than where he was currently at. He _needed _to be father along than he was. He sighed again and lifted a hand to his face giving it a quick sweep before reaching for his coffee mug, which he had refilled three different times throughout the night.

Lime saw the frustrated expression on Kero's face and bent down wrapping him in a hug from behind. The sudden hug caught Kero off guard but he welcomed it greatly as he let his shoulders fall into a relaxed position and leaned back into the embrace. Lime tightened her grip on him lightly knowing no words needed to be ushered between the two right now as she let her eyes fall closed. After about thirty seconds or so she loosened her grip on him and brought her face around to his cheek where he gave him a soft, loving kiss.

"Why don't you get some sleep now? I'm sure Bulma will be in any minute." Lime suggested hoping the man she loved would take the advice.

"Thanks but, I'll need to brief Bulma on my progress." Kero replied as he fixed his eyes upon the screen.

"I'm sure Bulma can see where you left off without you explaining it to her." Lime countered, not trying to be pushy, but rather genuinely worried he wouldn't sleep at all during the next few days until they found an antidote. She then lowered herself down to a comfortable position resting her weight on the balls of her feet.

Kero let out a deep breath and turned in his chair to face Lime where he met her teal eyes with an intense gaze as he took her hand in his. "I don't have time slack off, Gohan's life is risk."

Lime sighed knowing she was defeated and then smiled softly. "Okay, but remember you have to take care of yourself too." She said while leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She pulled back and noticed Kero looking at her with a raised brow and widened, slightly surprised eyes.

"What?" Lime questioned confused.

"It's uh… you're uh… being more affectionate than normal today." Kero responded and noticed an embarrassed look immediately cross her face and added, "I'm not saying that's bad! In fact, it's quite welcome. I guess I'm just not entirely used to it… yet." He finished with a genuine smile for the first time since the day before.

Lime still wore a slightly pink hue on her cheeks but nodded letting him know she understood. She glanced up at him again but with the same look in her eyes she had before, determination and concern.

"I'll let today go, but tonight you have to get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll try." Kero said not wanting to lie to Lime. He really would _try_ he just didn't think it was _likely_ to happen.

Lime sighed lightly. "I'll take what I can get. I'm going to go shower and freshen up." She said as she rose from her position and made her way to the door.

"Okay, I'll be here." Kero replied already turning around to face the computer again.

The auburn haired teen simply rolled her eyes and exited making her way down the hall. Hopefully a shower would help to take her mind off the situation for a little bit.

* * *

Videl awoke shortly after seven and like Lime when she realized where she was her eyes instantly darted over to Gohan with worry. She then realized that she didn't remember getting up last night and noticed she was lying in a soft bed. She looked over at the computer and saw Kero and figured he must've moved her; either that or she was sleep walking and didn't know it. 

She yawned and stretched before crawling out of bed. Kero must've heard her because he turned around to as if to see if she was awake.

"Morning." Videl said though it came out more depressed and weighed down than cheerful.

"Hey, sleep well?" Kero asked with mild curiosity.

"Surprisingly, yeah." Videl replied honestly.

"Good. I hope you don't mind, but I moved you last. When I came in from saying goodnight to Chichi you were already asleep…" He paused as his mind added. _'And holding Gohan's hand.'_ "I didn't want to leave you hanging over Gohan's bed awkwardly so I got a capsule bed and moved you to it. I hope that's alright."

Videl smiled at his thoughtfulness and kindness. "Of course it is. Besides, what kind of _older brother_ would you be if you didn't?"

Kero smiled warmly and nodded. "That's right and don't you forget it."

After a few seconds of smiling Videl's smile faded and her eyes grew heavy with emotion. Her eyes dropped to the floor before glancing over at Gohan. Kero saw this and couldn't help but rise from his seat and walk over the girl where he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Videl was surprised by his sudden action and her eyes went wide as she stiffened in immediate response. Soon however, she relaxed a bit and returned the embrace.

Kero broke the hug and said, "I know this is difficult, but we'll make it through. I won't let him die, neither will Bulma."

Videl met Kero's violet orbs with her own light blue ones. "I know. It's just… hard."

"Yeah." Kero decided it was time to change the subject since dwelling on this wouldn't help Videl at all. "Hey I think I heard Chichi get up a while back and make her way to the kitchen. Why don't you go grab some food?"

"How do you know she went to the kitchen and not only that, but decided to cook?" Videl questioned with raised brows.

Kero smiled amused, "Because she's the mother of two Saiyan's and loves to cook. It's kinda what she does."

"Right. How could I forget?" The raven haired teen replied with a chuckle, obviously in better spirits.

"Lime should be out of the shower by now and is probably down there trying to steal some of the food right now. Go on, I've got things covered up here and you'll definitely want to grab some food before those two catch wind of it and rush down stairs." Kero said with a nod in the direction of the bed which Goten and Trunks were sleeping on.

"Good point." Videl said lightheartedly. Her eyes grew serious as she looked at him and said, "Thanks Kero."

The brunette smiled knowingly and nodded before giving a half smile and pointing towards the door with his thumb.

"You want something?" Videl asked as she started to walk towards the door.

"Naw I'm good. I'll come down and get something later."

"Okay." With that she was out the door and in search of food.

* * *

**-2:10 pm-**

Bulma, Kero and Dr. Briefs were all in the lab testing to see if one of the antidotes they had made would work.

"Alright because we can't test this on Gohan without knowing how it will affect him, we'll have to test it on the virus itself that we pulled from Gohan's blood." Bulma said as she placed a few droplets of blood on the testing tray.

"I agree, it's to dangerous to start pumping Gohan full of various "cures" before we know what the side effects are or could be." Kero responded as he made his way to retrieve one of the antidote containers and began to fill a dropper with the serum.

Dr. Briefs stroked the black cat upon his shoulder and said, "We'll you two seem to have things covered here and don't need an old man like me getting in you way so I'll think I'll make my way downstairs and grab some tea and cookies."

Bulma looked up at her father and replied, "Dad you're not an old man and we might need your help."

"Bulma dear, I'm better with robots and mechanical things than I am with humans, you know this. I can't really do much to help you. Besides Kero here has things covered and between you two you'll figure this out in no time." He assured with full confidence in both of them. He placed a hand on her shoulder before adding, "I know you can do this and I'll be right down stairs if you should need me for some reason."

"Bulma we're ready to test." Kero said trying his best not to interrupt but knew time was of the essence. He hoped to have a working antidote by now, not just testing the first few trails.

The blue haired woman sighed before responding, "Alright I'm coming. Dad, would you mind taking the boys to the park? I think they should get out of the house for a while and forget about everything going on here."

The lavender man raised the corner on his lips in a smile and replied, "Sure it would do those boys good to run around for a bit. Otherwise Vegeta might make them train with him."

Kero gave a polite forced cough to get Bulma's attention which worked as she turned around to glance at him. Bulma nodded and smiled at her dad before turning and walking towards Kero.

"Let's do this." Bulma said as she gave Kero a nod to add the antidote to the tray with the virus.

Kero let out a breath and placed a few droplets of the hopeful antidote on the tray. He then made his way over to Bulma, who was but a few steps away from him, and focused his eyes on the screen where they could see the particles of the virus and how the antidote worked with it.

The virus particles started to move like crazy as the antidote slowly started to enclose them. The particles started to die and Kero and Bulma both held their breath.

"It's working." Kero said with relief.

Both of their eyes danced over the screen as the antidote started to consume the virus more and more killing it slowly.

Suddenly Bulma's eyes widened. "Kero look!" She said pointing to a section of the screen.

Kero's eyes also widened at what he saw. The antidote was working, but it wasn't killing all of the particles. Not only that, but it seemed to be _multiplying_ certain particles rather than destroying them.

He hung his head and sighed. "Crap." Soon the entire screen was filled with the few particles the antidote didn't kill and in essence, a new virus.

"Kero it's not a complete loss. We know this antidote worked on the majority of the particles all we have to do it figure out what part of the antidote didn't work on the filamentous RNA and why not. This gives us a base to work off of." Bulma said trying to encourage the teen.

"You're right… let's get to work." Kero responded determined once more.

* * *

**-5:25 pm-**

Videl was once again at Gohan's side sitting in a chair next to his bed staring blankly at the wall opposite her. Gohan hadn't moved or changed at all since he was brought here the day before, nor had he regained consciousness.

Suddenly Videl's phone began to vibrate stirring her from her thoughts. She reached in her pocket and retrieved the said electronic device.

"Hello?"

"Videl where are you!? You didn't come home last night and I've been worried sick!" The familiar voice of Hercule boomed in her ear.

"Dad?" Videl replied somewhat shocked.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be!?" He replied still frantic.

Videl was about to get up so she wouldn't disturb the others when she looked around and noticed she was the only on in the room, so she decided to just remain seated.

"Dad listen, I don't have time to explain everything right now but Gohan is hurt and I'm not going to be home for a few days." She said sternly.

"WHAT!? Videl you listen to me I want you to come home right now, you hear me!?" Hercule replied back heated.

"DAD! Gohan is lying unconscious in a bed right now fighting for his life against a radical heart virus! I am NOT leaving his side!" Videl responded also getting heated.

Hercule gasped and sighed but didn't say anything.

"Can't you understand this dad? The guy I li- er, Gohan… is sick and might not ever regain consciousness. I'll only miss three days of school because after this week is done we're on break for two weeks. I'm at Capsule Corp with Bulma and his family and in good hands, I promise." Videl said in a much softer tone than before.

"Alright." Hercule responded in a soft tone laced with worry. "I didn't know Gohan was hurt, I'm sorry sweet pea. I just get worried. You're all I've got left."

Videl sighed. "I know dad."

"Keep me posted, okay? I may not like you hanging out with that boy, but I do owe him for saving your life. He's… a good kid." He finished with his last sentence a bit forced because he didn't want to admit his little girl was so close with the young lad.

"Thanks dad." Videl replied genuinely. "Bye."

"Bye sweet pea." Hercule responded, followed by a clicking sound.

Videl closed her own phone and returned it to her pocket. Her eyes drifted to the man in front of her. He looked pale and was still sweating like he was the day before when he collapsed.

"Gohan" She breathed out with a heavy heart.

* * *

_Darkness, nothing but complete and utter darkness, the harder he looked around in search of light, the darker it became._

"_Where am I?" He thought trying to figure out what this place was he was currently trapped in._

_Suddenly an image appeared before him, a man with spiky jet black hair wearing an orange and blue training outfit turned to face him. He seemed to be older than himself and his face was more formed and defined._

"_You're in your mind." The stranger said._

"_My mind?"_

_The stranger nodded in reply._

"_But you're me, how can I be talking to myself?" Gohan asked his replica._

"_Follow me." The older version of himself said in a way that left no dispute but was gentle at the same time._

_Gohan did as was instructed and caught up with the strange image of himself._

"_These are your memories." The older one said to the younger while scanning through several different screens. It was almost like a slideshow but yet had trigger words attached to them that would find the memory much like searching for something on the internet would do. _

_The older one flipped through memories and images of his childhood flashed on a screen before them. Raditz, piccolo, the fight with Nappa and Vegeta, the androids, the Cell games, training with Kero all these things flashed briefly on the screen before he moved on to the next._

"_Excuse me, but why am I… in my mind?" Gohan asked awkwardly._

"_You're unconscious." The older one replied in a knowing way._

"_Oh… I'm what!?"_

_A hand was suddenly on his shoulder and Gohan turned around to come face to face with his father._

"_Dad?"_

"_Hi son!" Goku cheered._

"_Dad how are you... here?" Gohan asked not able to understand the current situation._

"_Hah hah, it's your mind son, you called me here. I'm just following my orders." The older saiyan replied with a chuckle._

"_Okay so I'm in my mind because I'm unconscious." He paused and saw the older version of himself nod. "How did I get unconscious?"_

_His replica turned to the screen and flipped through various images until a picture of himself as the Gold Fighter filled the screen. His replica then pressed a button and the image started to play._

_It showed Gohan as the Gold Fighter pulling a dart out of his neck and looking down at it before breaking off the needle, and then the image froze._

_Suddenly Azer appeared before him a smirk plastered on his face._

"_Azer." Gohan called out in a low tone._

_Azer then charged at Gohan with a speed Gohan didn't know he possessed and punched him straight in the gut._

_Gohan was thrown back a bit but was quick to recover and he dropped into a fighting stance. Azer came charging in again only this time when he was about fifteen feet away he suddenly disappeared causing Gohan to lose track of him. He only found him again by the pain of an elbow being jammed into his back ribs and left kidney._

"_AH!" He cried out in pain._

_Again Azer appeared before him this time ushering a punch to the face before Gohan could even respond. Gohan stumbled back and felt a warm liquid on his lip, he wiped it off with the back of his hand and noticed it was blood. He decided he didn't have time to figure it out as Azer charged in again. This time Gohan was ready for him and was able to block two punches before going on the offensive himself._

_He charged at Azer in the blackness of this place and threw punches and kicks at him, for some reason he couldn't seem to hit Azer with any of them. He tried a roundhouse and an overhead smash. Nothing. Then an uppercut and a jab to the gut. Still nothing._

_Azer flew off in the distance a bit and suddenly an energy blast erupted from his hands towards Gohan. Gohan quickly raised his hands to block the attack forming an "X" shape with his arms in front of his upper torso and face._

_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Videl was startled out of her thoughts as the machines attached to Gohan's unconscious body started to beat rapidly.

"What on Earth?" She wondered aloud with a tone of worry and panic.

She glanced around to find the source of the beeping and noticed it was his heart rate. His heart rate that had been consistently around sixty beats per minutes was suddenly jumping up dramatically. It was now at eighty, then ninety beats per minute.

Videl jumped out of her seat and was about to make her way to find Bulma when the door flew open and she and Kero burst through.

"What happened?" Bulma questioned in a rushed tone.

"He was just lying there then his heart rate started to climb." Videl replied just as quickly as she moved out of the way.

"Kero in the cabinet there's a container that has a sedative in it. It's in a red tube and there should be needles next to it." Bulma ordered and began to clean off Gohan's arm at the front side of his elbow with alcohol. She then grabbed a piece of surgical tubing and tied it around Gohan's arm just above the elbow joint.

Kero got the needle and sedative and rushed back to Bulma who was lightly tapping the vein to help it to swell. Normally if the patient is awake they'd just open and close their hand a few times causing blood to rush through the vein, but because Gohan was unconscious she had to improvise.

"Kero, draw out 2cc's of the sedative and make sure all the air is out of the needle." She instructed as she continued to work on the vein in Gohan's arm.

Kero inserted the needle into the tube and drew out just over 2cc's of the sedative before squeezing out the extra liquid making the line at exactly 2cc's and also ensuring there was no air in the needle.

"Here." He said handing it to the blue haired woman.

Bulma took the needle and carefully inserted it into his vein, squeezing out the sedative gently.

* * *

_The blast sailed towards Gohan and hit him with full impact. He was thrown back wards and landed on his back with a crash._

"_Ah!" Gohan cried out in pain once more._

_He struggled to his feet; he wasn't going down without a fight._

* * *

"His heart rate is still climbing. Why didn't the sedative work!?" Videl asked louder than she had intended but full of worry. 

Bulma watched Gohan's heart rate carefully as it was still climbing.

'_I put that directly into his blood stream. It should've worked by now; it's been almost a full minute.'_ She thought but didn't want to worry Videl too much.

Kero looked at Bulma with concerned eyes. Obviously he knew it should've worked by now too, the same as she did.

* * *

_Azer charged at Gohan again and this time Gohan was able to land a square hit on his jaw sending him flying backwards. Gohan took this time to look around him. His father and older replica were no where in sight and he was surrounded by darkness once more. _

"_Scared of a little darkness?" Azer's voice taunted._

"_No but you should be." Gohan said through clenched teeth. 'How is he suddenly so strong?' He thought as he searched the darkness for Azer._

_Gohan found him and again the two were locked in a battle with fists and licks exchanged back and forth between the two. Gohan landed a kick in Azer's stomach which sent him flying backwards. Gohan took this time to start a Kamehameha._

* * *

Gohan's heart rate was now over 100 beats per minute and still seemed to be climbing. 

"Bulma, why isn't that working?" Videl asked but in more of a demanding way.

"I didn't know if it would to begin with, but I thought I'd still try." Bulma said frustrated and rushed, making her way to the cabinet in search of other meds.

"Bulma we have to stop his heart rate from increasing." Kero stated in realization. "If his heart rate increases the virus might spread more rapidly!"

Videl turned her gaze towards Gohan.

"Gohan" She said worried.

* * *

"_**Gohan"**__ A voice sounded in the darkness._

"_I know that voice." Gohan said quietly as he prepared to unleash his Kamehameha. Deciding not to be distracted any further Gohan released the blast and watched as it hit Azer head on._

"_That voice… it's… VIDEL!" Suddenly he recognized the voice._

* * *

Videl knew the sedative Bulma gave him didn't work and she determinedly gazed at Gohan. She knew she had to do something. She quickly moved to the bed and grabbed his hand while talking quietly to him, whispering closely to his ear. 

"Gohan, you have to calm down now. You need to slow down your heart rate." She spoke softly while stroking his hand with hers.

* * *

"… _**You need to calm down…"**__ The same voice echoed in the darkness._

"_Videl." Gohan said again recognizing the voice. Gohan closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting about Azer and focused on her voice._

_Warmth. Warmth surrounded his left hand like he hadn't felt since he was in this darkened place. He tightened his hold on what it was that was giving him warmth and allowed himself to be lost in it. He soon noticed that it was a lot brighter than normal even with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see he was no longer in darkness but at the lake lying next to Videl peacefully in the luscious green grass. He sat up in shock._

_He looked above to see the sky was bright blue and clear with the warm sun welcoming him. Birds chirped occasionally and every so often a fish would jump out of the water before returning with a splash._

_He glanced at the girl next to him and noticed she seemed to be asleep. Her short raven locks hanging slightly to the side as her head was tilted to her left, towards him. She wore a peaceful expression on her face and he wondered briefly why they were there. It was then he noticed that Videl seemed to be holding onto his hand even though she was asleep. He blushed lightly but didn't move it not wanting to give up the warmth it was providing._

_He suddenly felt very tired himself and laid back down next to Videl and closed his heavy eyes as the brightness slowly drifted back to black as he fell asleep once more._

_

* * *

_Kero watched in awe as Videl sat on Gohan's bed holding his hand talking to him. If he was astounded by her actions, he was more astonished by the fact that Gohan's heart rate was beginning to slowly return to normal. 

"Bulma." He whispered not wanting to interrupt Videl who was still talking to him. He was standing right next to Bulma who was still searching through the medical cabinet.

Bulma turned to look at him and was about to tell him she was busy when he placed a finger to his lips and shushed her while pointed at the bed with his other hand. Bulma turned and looked at what he was pointing at and her eyes widened in shock. She glanced at the machine and saw Gohan's heart rate was beginning to slow down.

"Do you think the sedatives just kicked in and it's a coincidence?" Bulma asked unsure of what to think just now.

"I don't think so. He didn't start to calm down until she started talking to him and touched him. I think it was all her." Kero responded quietly.

"But how? It doesn't make any sense." The blue haired woman questioned racking her brain for an explanation. It suddenly dawned on her. "Do you think that somehow Gohan recognizes her voice and touch?"

Kero lifted his brows in a way that said ya-got-me and replied even more quietly than his last response. "He does love her."

"Come on, let's leave." Bulma suggested and saw Kero nod and they quietly made their way out the door.

Right after they closed the door Chichi rounded the corner obviously going to check on her son.

"You can't go in there right now." Bulma said before the woman had a chance to speak.

Chichi lifted her brows in shock. "Why not?"

"Gohan's heart rate was just climbing rapidly, but Videl was able to calm him down my talking to him. He's not completely back to normal yet and we don't want to disrupt her because for some reason, it's working." Kero explained hoping Chichi wouldn't freak out.

Chichi looked flabbergasted but nodded in understanding. She remembered how she used to talk to Goku when was fighting off the virus and how he seemed to calm down too.

"Are you any closer with an antidote?" The black haired woman asked the two.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll have it done by tonight." Kero answered with mild relief.

"Chichi, Kero and I are going back to the lab to work on the antidote, but I'll need to put an IV in Gohan in case this happens again. I'd also like to try and administer the antidote through the IV so we don't have to worry about him not swallowing it. Anyway, would you come get me when you go in there so I can do that?" Bulma asked of her friend.

"Of course. I'll leave them alone for a while but probably check on them again in about twenty minutes or so."

"Thanks Chichi." Bulma said and then she and Kero made their way back to the lab.

* * *

Videl stared at the man next to her. He looked pale and was beaded with sweat. She took a wash cloth that was next to her and dipped in the cool water she had gotten just a few minutes before as she then rang it out and wiped off the sweat from Gohan's face. She again returned the washcloth to the water and rang it out once more before folding it and placing it on his forehead. 

Normally she wouldn't dare to be this close to him or would at least be extremely embarrassed about it, but with no one else in the room she felt free to do such things. She lifted a hand and gently stroked the side of his face.

"You certainly have a knack for getting me to do things I normally wouldn't do." She said as she stared at her hand stroking his face. "Everyone is telling me that you're strong and will be okay. Will you? Will you really be okay Gohan or will you leave me behind?" She paused and drew in a breath as her eyes started to sting with the promise of tears soon to come. "I know I was mean to you in the beginning and that you didn't you didn't deserve it. In fact, you deserve the opposite.

I wish I hadn't wasted so much time. You've saved my life so many times now and I haven't even properly thanked you for it. You've trained me and taught me so many things, but I haven't even said thanks. You caused me to feel things I didn't know existed and even now you're still causing me to feel new things." Videl paused and lifted a hand to her heart and the felt ache that had been there since he collapsed on the ground. "You have to give me a chance to make up for my lost time and the opportunity to thank you properly, okay?" She paused again as a warm liquid ran down her face.

"I can't lose you Gohan, you mean too much to me." She finished as she grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

* * *

Author's Note: 

_Well another chapter finished! I hope this answers all your questions about the heart virus and how exactly Gohan got it and of course… that you all enjoyed it. I mostly wanted to show the other's reactions to Gohan's condition with this chapter rather than focus on the virus itself. Don't worry; there will be more time for the virus to be the focus in later chapters._

_I was blown away by the number of reviews for the last chapter and I can't thank you all enough! Please continue to __**review**__ even though my busy life has kept me away from updating for so long._

_**Thank you for supporting me this long and may you continue to enjoy the story!**_

_-Samurai Girl_

* * *

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Find out if Bulma and Kero come up with a suitable antidote, if Gohan's condition gets better or worsens and how day three of the struggle goes.

* * *

Vegeta- -stands with mouth agape- "That wasn't how I intended to make my appearance in this chapter. Woman what did you do to me?" 

_Samurai Girl-_ "What? Just because you were nice and kissed your wife you don't like your roll?" -sarcastically smiles-

Vegeta- -scowls- "Woman I demand to know why you wrote me this way."

_Samurai Girl-_ -smirks evilly- "Would you rather not be in the story?"

Vegeta- -narrows eyes-

_Samurai Girl-_ "Come on it wasn't THAT bad. Besides, I'm sure people didn't mind seeing a 'softer' side of you."

Vegeta- -puffs up chest- "I'm not soft! Woman I am a Saiyan warrior!"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Oh Vegeta relax would you? I _could_ put you in the same position as Gohan. It _is_ a virus you know which means it's contagious."

Vegeta- -swallows hard- "Hm I don't have time to waste talking with the likes of you." -leaves quickly-

_Samurai Girl-_ -smiles victoriously- "That's what I thought." -sighs and begins to work on next chapter-


	17. Falling into Black

**Disclaimer:** -Vegeta walks angrily on stage- "Bug off already. A weakling like her cannot possible own me, a Saiyan Prince... or the show." -Author glares at Vegeta- "Weakling eh?" -Vegeta- grunts and walks away- "Stupid author. Stupid disclaimer." -stomach growls and he looks at his still empty wallet- "Stupid Kakarot!"

Chapter 17- **Falling into Black**

**

* * *

**

A blue haired woman with matching blue eyes was seating in front of a mahogany desk with a flat screened computer in front of her. Next to her a teenager with messy brown locks and bangs that barely shadowed his violet eyes stood in front of a machine that held test tubes where he proceeded to retrieve one.

"You think this one will work?" Bulma asked as she looked to the teen beside her and watched him drop a few droplets of the liquid into the testing tray.

"I hope so, it's four in the morning and we still haven't found a cure." Kero said finishing up his task before making his way to the computer himself.

"Is it really that late already?" Bulma questioned and then glanced at her watched surprised.

Bulma and Kero had been awake since the previous night trying to figure out an antidote for Gohan. During that time, Gohan had gone into two more bouts of his heart rate rapidly increasing but thankfully Videl was by his side in an instant and able to calm him down quickly. It was now four in the morning and Bulma and Kero only hoped that this antidote would work as they had already modified it about thirty times with no better luck than the prior one it seemed. It was going on thirty-four hours since Gohan had first shown signs of the virus and Bulma knew they needed to hurry and find an antidote before his condition worsened.

Ocean blue and violet orbs watched the screen intently as the antidote made its way to the virus. As normal the antidote was beginning to kill of the particles over time and now they just had to wait and see what the final result would be.

"You want some coffee? I'm going to run down and refill my cup while we wait for the results." Kero said addressing the blue haired woman.

"Sure. I won't be getting any sleep for a while." Bulma replied as she handed him her own mug.

"I'll be right back." Kero responded and then made his way out the door in search of coffee.

Bulma leaned forward and sighed while closing her eyes and running tired hands over her face. Dark circles were beginning to make themselves present under her eyes as clear evidence of the stress and lack of sleep the current situation brought.

"I haven't pulled an all-nighter in years and my body sure can attest to that fact." Bulma spoke aloud still with eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the screen. "Same as the others so far, but it's not finished yet."

She was suddenly aware of a person entering the room and turned around to see her husband. "Vegeta?"

He nodded in reply but didn't move from his post at the door.

"I thought you were asleep." She commented while taking in his attire. He was dressed in casual black training pants and a fitted dark red tank top.

"I was." Vegeta replied but his tone didn't hold any bitterness to it.

"Why are you up?" Bulma questioned surprised to see her husband awake, of course, now that she looked at him it didn't look like he had slept much either.

"Does it matter?" Vegeta replied while leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

Bulma smiled softly knowing her husband was worried, not only about her, but also about Gohan's condition. He may be arrogant and stubborn, but underneath all of that he had grown a softer side over the years of peace and time with Trunks… though he would never admit it.

"We still don't have an antidote that'll work without some horrendous side effects." She responded back figuring that was the real reason he was up.

"The boy is a Saiyan, if he can't make it through a little virus he doesn't deserve to have Saiyan blood." Vegeta said gruffly.

Bulma knew that was Vegeta's way of saying everything will turn out fine and Gohan's tough, but still, he could've said it in a nicer way. "Thanks… I think."

"You should get some rest woman, your eyes are dark." Vegeta stated and then exited the room.

Kero walked in about twenty seconds later with a mug of coffee in each hand.

"Are the tests done yet?" He asked as he handed Bulma her mug.

She took a quick sip and replied. "They just finished."

Both looked at the screen before them as Bulma pulled up the test results.

"Another failure." Kero said frustrated. "Why can't I get this right?!" He said while pounding his right fist into the open palm of his left hand.

"Kero calm down. We'll figure it out." Bulma assured even though she was also frustrated with their lack of success.

"Bulma we don't have much more time. We have to stop this virus before it fully develops and spreads."

"I know." The blue haired woman replied in an understanding way.

* * *

Videl tossed and turned on the mattress across the room from Gohan's bed and finally let out a sigh as she sat up in the bed. She looked over to Gohan and proceeded to kick her legs off the bed, letting them come into contact with the cool wooden floor before making her way over to him.

She hadn't left his side since he was first brought here save for the necessary things like showering and bathroom breaks and the occasional meal. Surprisingly her father actually brought her over some clothes and bathroom supplies like her toothbrush and toothpaste. He came last night and was only there for about an hour before leaving again, still the gesture touched Videl and she was thankful he was beginning to warm up to Gohan.

Gohan was still wearing the same black training outfit he was brought in, minus the boots and wristbands, and had an IV (Intravenous) tube in his arm where a Saline bag dripped into it providing him with the slightly salted water. Because he was sweating so much Bulma thought it best to add a Saline drip to help keep him hydrated. Videl sat in the chair that she left by the bed and gazed at him.

He was still unconscious and no one knew when he was going to regain consciousness again. He had gone through more cases of his heart rate dramatically increasing but like the first time, she was able to calm him down by talking to him. It was a bit embarrassing for her with Chichi in the room the second time she did it, but it was for Gohan's life so she really didn't care about a little embarrassment.

"Well it's four thirty in the morning and I can't seem to sleep. I keep hoping I'll fall asleep and wake up and realize this was all a horrible dream, but unfortunately… it isn't. Bulma said she and Kero are closer to an antidote but they're not there yet. Trunks and Goten are worried sick even though we don't let them stay in the room for long. They say to get better by the way, because they're bored with no one to play with."

She leaned forward on the bed and placed her elbows on it allowing her to support her head at the chin with her hands on each side of it.

"My dad stopped by and brought me some clothes and stuff which was a surprise. He's worried too even though he didn't really say it out loud. Vegeta even walks by every few hours during the day to check on you. Mrs. Briefs has been trying to cheer us all up by overdosing us with sugar thanks to her desserts. Dr. Briefs is working on some contraption, I'm guessing to take his mind off of the situation and make life as normal as possible. You're mom is handling this well, considering I expected we'd have to drag her away from your side to even eat. She's been taking care of Goten and Trunks and cooking for everyone, of course, she comes in and sits with you too. I was pretty surprised that she stays out of the room as much as she does though, definitely not what I had imagined for her to do."

She let her left hand drop and tilted her head to the side a bit allowing her chin to rest fully in her right palm.

"Lime is finally sleeping in a different room, with much convincing on Kero's part. She's been worried sick and frequently checks up on you too. Everyone is so worried about you. Bet you didn't know people cared this much, huh? I haven't talked to Erasa or Sharpner yet and am pretty surprised she hasn't called me because we missed school. I know they'd be worried too so I haven't wanted to call them yet. I know I should though."

She paused again and pulled the washcloth off of his head and soaked it in the bowl of water, swirling it around to cool it off. She then rang it out and refolded it, placing it on his forehead once more.

"Well I should probably try and sleep a bit more considering I didn't even fall asleep until two. I'll see you in the morning Gohan." Videl said as she rose from the chair and climbed back into the soft bed, curling up underneath the heavy maroon comforter and sheets.

She didn't know when she started talking to him like that; perhaps it was when she talked to him during his "attack" if you could call it that. Maybe it was her way of coping with his unconsciousness and her own feelings. She wasn't entirely sure, but either way, whenever she was alone and bored she would talk to Gohan. He seemed to calm down when she talked to him so she didn't feel like she was crazy while doing it.

She stared up into the darkness of the room and sighed. She couldn't help but wonder when Gohan was going to wake up. She missed his smile… she missed _him._ Deciding she should focus on sleep she closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind. Fifteen minutes later she was once again asleep.

* * *

**-7:30 am-**

An auburn haired teenager made her way to the lab where she knew her boyfriend and Bulma were still working on an antidote. She had already showered and dressed in a simple pair of khaki's and lightly fitted blue tank top. She gave a quick knock on the door before entering.

"Morning. You two been up all night?" She asked curiously but was eying Kero suspiciously.

Kero turned from what he was doing and saw Lime's semi glare at him and sighed while giving her a don't-give-me-that-look expression. "Yes." He said simply but it was surprisingly soft.

Lime's eyes softened as she continued to gaze at her boyfriend knowing he was only trying to help Gohan. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

Kero looked at Bulma who simply nodded that it was okay for him to leave. "Yeah."

Kero walked to Lime and gave her a quick hug before taking her hand allowing her to guide him wherever it was she wanted.

She took them to an adjacent room and they sat down on the couch. "Kero I'm worried about you. You haven't slept in two days." She said meeting her boyfriend's violet orbs with concern.

Kero looked down and sighed, leaning back against the couch while doing so. "I know."

Lime lifted a hand to his face where she gently stroked it, causing Kero to lift his eyes and gaze at her. "I'd really like it if you got some sleep… even if you only slept for a few hours." Kero looked as though he was about to protest and she cut him off saying, "I know you want to help because of your medical knowledge and that it is only multiplied because it's Gohan who's sick, but you're not the only one here who can figure this out. Bulma has studied a lot about the medical field too."

"I know it's just… it's Gohan, Lime. He's my best friend." Kero replied heavy heartedly.

"Oh Kero." Lime moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Kero returned the embrace and they stayed like that for quite some time before breaking apart. He met her teal eyes and stated, "If we don't have a cure by noon, I'll get some sleep."

Lime smiled softly. "Okay. I know no one is really getting a lot of sleep these days, but we should all try and keep rested. Who knows how long this might take."

"If we can get the antidote finished this morning before the virus spreads further, he should be completely healed in a day or two. However, if not… if the virus sets in… I don't think anyone knows how long it'll take."

Lime knew the gravity behind the words he said. If Gohan's virus spread and got to the point of Goku's… he might be out for a week, or worse… die. No one was talking about it, but they all feared the same thing in the back of their minds. Lime felt tears start to sting her eyes.

"What if he doesn't make it through this? What if Azer's plan succeeds… and Gohan dies?" Lime questioned as tears started to make their way down her face.

"I don't know." Kero answered honestly.

"We'll be able to wish him back, right?" Lime asked shakily.

Kero felt his heart plummet into the abyss and he closed his eyes while shaking his head no. "I don't think so. Bulma told me the reason why they couldn't wish Goku back in the future Trunks came from was because he died of natural causes and Gohan has the same virus. Even though it was injected into him, the virus itself, and its effects, are 'natural'. I really don't know if we could wish him back."

Lime's heart felt like someone had just thrust a sword through it and she stared at her boyfriend shocked with tears streaming down her face. "No."

"Don't worry, he won't die. He can't. I'd never forgive myself if he did." Kero responded as he reached up and wiped a few tears off his girlfriend's face. He hated to see her this way.

Seeing Gohan in this state over the past few days made him realize just how precious life was. Even though he was focusing almost non-stop on the virus, he still couldn't help but think of Lime and how blessed he was to have and be with her. He couldn't imagine being in either Gohan or Videl's shoes in a situation like this. It was hard enough when Lime was attacked by Azer. In that moment, when Lime was attacked, he vowed that he wouldn't hold back anymore with her and he'd tell her exactly how he felt… because, life was too short not to live that way and he was once again reminded of that vow when Gohan got sick.

"Lime…" He paused and looked down. When he looked back up he met her teal eyes. "I know this might not be the best time to say this… but…" He paused again and swallowed hard. "I love you."

Teal eyes widened in surprise and a mouth dropped open with the sudden confession. She flung herself at Kero, who wrapped his arms around her, and buried her head into his chest. "Oh Kero, I love you too." More tears began to leak from her teal orbs as she sat there outstretched with her face nuzzled into his chest. He was gently stroking her back and he closed his eyes enjoying the healing moment they shared.

After about five minutes he cracked his eyes back open, with a fair amount of effort, and let out a deep breath.

"You have to go now, don't you?" Lime mumbled.

"Yeah. I appreciate the break though." Kero replied and noticed the cold sweep in when Lime lifted herself off his chest.

"I'll go get you two some food considering neither of you have eaten since last night… and coffee does _not_ count as food." Lime said while lifting off the couch and straightening her top.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." The brown haired teen bade with a smile and met her eyes one last time before walking back to the lab.

* * *

**-9:30 am-**

A sleepy pair of light blue orbs opened and began to slowly focus on the white ceiling above as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She glanced over to Gohan and noticed a woman with black hair sitting in the chair next to the bed reading a book.

Videl rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" She questioned, a hint of sleepiness still evident in her voice.

Chichi glanced over and smiled lightly. "I thought you could use the rest."

Videl had crossed the room by this time and pulled another chair from the small table and sat down next to Chichi. "Thanks, how's he doing?"

Chichi put her bookmark in its place and folded the book, setting it on the tabletop next to her. "Still the same."

"And the antidote?" Videl asked a hint of hopefulness in her tone.

"Closer."

"Still not there yet huh? I know they're working non-stop on it. They'll figure it out." Videl replied and stretched in the chair before bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, resting her chin on her right wrist.

Chichi placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you get something to eat? Breakfast is still down there if the boys haven't gotten to it yet."

Videl looked to Gohan, concern in her eyes.

"He'll be alright. I'll stay right here until you come back." The older black haired woman assured gently.

"Okay, thanks Chichi." Videl replied while rising and exiting the room with one more glance over her shoulder at Gohan.

Once Videl left the room Chichi said aloud. "You know, she sure cares about you a lot son. You better not mess this up."

* * *

_Black that stretched into the abyss and in all directions surrounded Gohan once more as he awoke from yet another slumber. He sat up and gazed into the darkness that surrounded him. It seemed as though waves of light would come periodically and often with that light a pleasant warmth would surround his hand that would often ease him back to sleep. This time however the familiar warmth wasn't there. _

_He rose to his feet and stretched his sore muscles. It was like he had just spent hours training, yet all that was around him was darkness. _

_"Hey kid." A voice rang out in the darkness. _

_Gohan turned around and was surprised to see none other than Piccolo standing before him. "Oh… hey Piccolo." He said with surprise evident in his tone. _

_"Gohan do you know why you are here?" The green Namekian asked the teen. _

_"Yeah, because I'm unconscious… right?" Gohan answered a bit unsurely. _

_Piccolo nodded but then added, "You're infected." _

_Gohan looked to his former sensei questionably. "I'm what?" _

_"Do you remember the virus your father had when the androids first appeared?" Piccolo stated while crossing his arms in front of his chest comfortably. _

_"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" The unruly haired teen asked not understanding Piccolo's point. _

_"You've got the same thing." The green colored man replied seriously. _

_"How do you know that?" Gohan inquired with a puzzled expression. _

_"Because **you** know that." Piccolo responded as if that should answer all of his questions. _

_"So let me get this straight. I'm unconscious… from the same disease my father had… and you know this because **I** know it?" _

_Piccolo nodded. _

_"So… you're like a subconscious version of me?" He paused and again saw the green warrior nod. "Alright, that's a bit weird, but hey so is this place. I always thought my mind would be more interesting or at least more colorful than this." _

_"This is only part of your mind and it's only this way because of the virus." _

_"Uh, okay? So how do I wake up?" Gohan asked hoping Piccolo would be able to tell him. _

_Instead however Piccolo just remained silent. After some time he finally said, "Why don't we meditate?" _

_Gohan nodded and sat down across from Piccolo cross-legged and began to meditate as suggested, the darkness once again consuming him. _

* * *

Kero looked down at his watch and sighed. "Bulma do you think you could manage alone for a few hours?" He asked even though he really didn't want to.

"Sure, any reason why?" The blue haired woman questioned.

"I told Lime if we didn't have an antidote by noon then I'd get some sleep. I don't want to break my word. Besides, she'd probably kill me if I did." Kero answered with a hint of amusement with the last statement.

"I see. That's a good idea. If I finally get one to work I'll wake you or of course, if something should happen to Gohan. I've got alerts set up so if he starts reacting weird I'll know immediately." Bulma replied in a soft tone. "Thanks for all your help Kero."

"Yeah, I wish we could've had a working antidote by now." He said and then added, "Well I'll see you later."

"Get some sleep will ya, don't just lie there and think of the antidote." Bulma stated with a small smile in a motherly tone.

"I will." Kero replied and then exited the room.

He made his way to Gohan's room where he figured Lime would be and opened the door. Sure enough, Lime and Videl were seated at the small table talking.

"Hey." Kero greeted sounding thoroughly exhausted.

Both girls looked up and returned the greeting with their own "hey".

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to go get some sleep." Kero stated meeting Lime's teal gaze.

The auburn haired girl smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." He glanced over at his best friend and let out a deep breath. "Wake me if he…" He paused and blinked slowly. '_worsens' _"… if something should happen." Kero said not wanting to worry the girls about Gohan's condition. He knew they were running out of time rapidly, if they weren't out already.

"Of course." Lime replied her eyes soft and understanding.

"Alright then, see you in a few." Kero stated and then left the room heading towards his own for much needed rest.

He opened the door to one of the rooms he knew was near both Gohan's and the lab and made his way over to the very inviting bed. This room was pretty good sized with a queen sized bed covered in chocolate brown sheets and matching blue and brown striped comforter and pillows. There was an oak desk in the corner and a small silver lamp on that. An entertainment system was set towards the back wall of the room opposite the bed. A small refrigerator and kitchen area complete with a microwave and toaster oven was to the right of the entertainment system and had bluish granite colored countertop which sat on cherry wood.

His stomach grumbled and he decided to see if there was any food in the refrigerator. Surprisingly there was a fair amount of food in there. It looked like someone had recently filled it; perhaps Bulma was anticipating his stay and had the robots do so. Either way he was grateful and began to make himself a sandwich.

When he was done making it and put everything back away he grabbed his sandwich and made his way to the couch in the room to sit and eat.

_'The particle in the virus that we can't kill doesn't seem to be like the other ones. It's like this one was designed to react different and spread.'_ He thought as he began to eat his sandwich. _'I can't even identify it now that I think about it. It's not like any other parasite I've studied before. Normally a virus is made up of the same parasites, but this one has three different kinds. We need to find out what kills that parasite if we ever want to get a working antidote. _

_The problem is that the virus has already had over a day to spread. It's a miracle Gohan isn't worse already. I just don't know how much more time we have. At this rate, Gohan's condition will worsen and we might not be able to stop it at all. When Goku got sick, they were able to give him the antidote that same day, but…it's already been over forty hours for Gohan. I only hope we figure it out soon.'_

He lifted from the couch and threw away his paper plate before making his way towards the bed where he laid down finally resting his weary body.

* * *

_Gohan awoke yet again and opened his eyes slowly. He had no way of telling time in this place and the never ending emptiness reminded him of the hyperbolic time chamber, only this place was mostly darkness, yet somehow strangely visible enough to see. Occasionally he would even find himself in a place he could swear was real, with birds and grass and most importantly, Videl. _

_He wondered why she hadn't appeared yet, it seemed as though everyone else had. So far he'd seen himself, which was weird, his dad, Krillen, Dende, Piccolo, even Yamcha at one point. The person he wanted to see most seemed to always be just out of reach from him. She was usually asleep when he saw her and ended up falling asleep too. _

_Suddenly a familiar warmth surrounded his left hand and he gazed at it. Nothing was touching it, but yet, here it was, almost glowing and so warm. He wished he could just stay in that warmth and forget about this weird place he was in. Soon the warmth left his hand and he sighed. He hoped to find the source of that warmth sometime so he could just stay there and wouldn't have to be without it, however, all of his searching was in vain as he never seemed to be able to find it. _

_A man with unruly jet black hair wearing a reddish orange and blue gi appeared before him and he knew it was his replica. The man turned around and Gohan noted how he looked older and stronger than himself the same as the last time he'd appeared. It wasn't dramatically different, but it was definitely noticeable. His muscles were more toned and his face more firm. He had a wise presence about him and knowing, serious eyes. This man just simply looked older… and more…confident. _

_"You're back." Gohan said to his replica. _

_"Indeed. I was not able to finish my task last time." The older one replied with a serious gaze. _

_'Geez do I always look so serious?'_ _Gohan thought before inquiring, "What task?" _

_"Come." The gi wearing replica said simply, but firmly. _

_Gohan followed and noticed they were again at his place of memory. _

_A picture of Videl filled the screen and Gohan felt his heart both warm and wrench. "Videl." He whispered to himself. _

_His older version nodded and then began to go back in time to where he and Videl first met… as kids. The memories began to play almost like a dream as Gohan watched his life with Videl. It started when he saved her when they were younger and then continued to when he had gone to the Satan City mall with Kero and Lime and a female had bumped into his back in the martial arts store. He realized then it was Videl and it suddenly dawned on him why her eyes were so familiar to him. _

_Next the memories went through his life at __Orange__ Star High and their various adventures with him as the Gold Fighter. Soon a memory of them on the lookout and at the lake where he explained his heritage to her flashed through. Next came her learning how to fly and cutting her hair along with the sunset night they spent together at the lake. He smiled at that memory, it was one of his favorites, though it was debatable with the first night she stayed in his house and they ate ice cream and gazed at the stars. _

_Finally a memory flashed of recent events and the attack on the Police Station with Videl almost getting killed. Then his conversation with Bulma and his confess to her played. After that memory was finished his replica stopped what he was doing and turned to him. _

_"She means a great deal to you." His voice was strong and deep, echoing in the emptiness. _

_Gohan blushed a bit and nodded shyly. "Why are you showing me this?" _

_"Because you desired to see her." The replica answered simply. _

_Gohan's eyes widened. 'I guess you can't hide anything from yourself. Does that even make sense? I think being in "here" is making me go crazy.' He thought and then shook his head as if trying to rid such thoughts. _

_"Why do you not tell her how you feel?" His replica asked in a serious tone with questioning eyes as he crossed his arms comfortably in front of his chest. _

_Gohan noted that it was the first questioned his replica asked him yet. "Uh well, I guess I don't want to ruin the relationship we have right now. I'm afraid that if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way… that… things will be different. Like she won't want to be around me anymore and I don't really know how she feels either. About me I mean. What if she doesn't like me in that way and I tell her and things get all weird between us? I don't want to risk that." _

_"I see." His older version said in a way that almost held an unsaid knowledge about it. _

_"I've never felt this way towards anyone before. When I'm with her, it feels so right. She's more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen and she's not just into shopping and gossip and superficial stuff. She's strong and courageous. She's amazing. I know now that I love her, but I don't know how to say it. I'm too embarrassed to even ask her out." Gohan explained though he wondered why he did so. _

_The older one uncrossed his arms and stood firm before Gohan. "Is she worth living for, worth fighting for?" His replica asked in a serious tone with intense eyes. _

_Gohan lifted his head confidently. "Absolutely." He answered without doubt and his own intense orbs. _

_His replica gazed at him for a bit more before nodding slowly, with that, he gradually began to disappear from Gohan's sight. _

_

* * *

_

**-** **5:35pm-**

Videl glanced at her watch and took note of the time observing how late it was getting. Bulma had come in to check on Gohan about an hour ago, but now she was the only one in the room. Lime was down stairs preparing dinner with Chichi and the boys were off playing somewhere.

A loud beeping suddenly filled the room and continued to beat in increasing rapidity with the passing seconds. Videl quickly turned her head to look at his heart rate; it was beginning to climb again. She hurriedly made her way over to him but just as she was about to sit down he suddenly started to move.

Gohan let out a cry of agony for the first time since he was brought here and began to grip the material covering his chest as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Videl stared wide eyed at the sudden movement, frozen in place, and was only snapped out of her gaze when the door flew open and a frantic looking Bulma entered.

"Oh no." The blue haired woman said as she looked at Gohan.

"I-Is he awake?" Videl asked as Bulma made her way to her and began to check his IV making sure it was still in place.

"No, he's still unconscious. The virus is spreading." Bulma replied back in a rushed tone. She looked to his heart monitor and saw his heart nearing 102 beats per minute. "Videl, can you calm him down?"

Videl's eyes widened. "I- I'll try." She said as she sat on the bed.

Gohan was breathing rapidly and covered in sweat as he clutched onto his chest. Videl drew in a deep breath and shakily took hold of his other hand.

-

_A wave of pain suddenly washed over Gohan's body and he fell to one knee. He grabbed onto his chest, the source of the intense pain, and let out a cry of agony. It felt like his heart was being torn apart, ripped and pulled until the muscle holding it together started to give way under the pressure. He fell on his back and closed his eyes as he grabbed at his chest trying to take away the pain. It felt like being burned and the tearing of muscles at the same time. He'd never felt such intense pain. _

-

"G-Gohan, can you hear me?" Videl began in an anxious tone. "Gohan, you have to relax, you have to calm down." Seeing no reaction from him yet she continued while breathing heavily. "Gohan I need to you to calm down." She said a bit louder than before as she gripped onto his hand with both of hers, her own heart racing with worry.

-

_He noticed warmth on his hand even through the massive amounts of pain. _

**_"Gohan_**_…**"** He heard echo through the air and knew it was somehow Videl. _

_"Vi-del" Gohan struggled to say still cringing under the massive pain. _

-

"V…del" Came hoarsely out of Gohan's lips and her eyes widened in shock yet again as her grip loosened in surprise.

_'Did he just say my name?'_ She thought quickly.

"That's right Gohan. I'm here. See I'm right here." She said tightening her hold on his hand.

Bulma couldn't believe the scene before her. There's no way Gohan could've said her name just now… right?

Videl leaned closer to Gohan's ear, whispering softly, "Gohan, I'm sorry you're hurting. You're heart is beating too fast though. Please, rest." Videl looked at his heart rate, 118 beats per minute.

-

**_"…rest."_**

_The warmth Gohan felt began to grow and he focused on that over the intense pain in his chest. "I'll… fight… for you." Gohan managed to say aloud through the excruciating ache. Gohan started taking deep breaths and focused intently on the warmth surrounding his hand. _

_The pain began to lessen as brightness suddenly filled the emptiness surrounding him. He thought of Videl and the memories he had of her and their time together. Slowly he the pain began to fade and his breathing slowed. He kept his eyes closed and focused on her light blue orbs, losing himself in their depths. Then, once more, everything returned to black. _

_

* * *

_

"You did it." Bulma said while placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Both his heart rate and breathing had returned to normal.

Videl was still hunched over close to Gohan's ear. When she turned to look at Bulma the older woman's eyes widened and then softened.

"Oh dear." The blue haired woman breathed out taking in the sight of the teen in front of her. Videl's eyes were distant and full of emotion. Bulma could clearly see the pain in them and though she wasn't crying, she knew this was getting harder for Videl to do.

_'This is too much to ask of her.'_ Bulma thought as she looked at the brave teenager on the bed before her.

Without saying anything Bulma sat down next to her and gently removed Videl's hand from around Gohan's and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She ran a hand over her short raven locks and down her back softly.

_'I'll figure out that antidote if it's the last thing I do. I can't let this girl suffer any more.'_ Bulma thought heavily as she placed a motherly kiss atop her head. _'This has to be so hard on her, and yet she's acting so strong.'_

Bulma stayed like that for a good three minutes before she noticed Videl stir and then she pulled back.

"I'm sorry to make you go through that. It must be a lot of pressure to know that you're the only one capable of calming him down." Bulma said quietly while removing a few stray hairs from Videl's face.

Videl didn't say anything, but simply nodded in reply. "Thank you Bulma."

Bulma half smiled very faintly. "I should be the one thanking you Videl."

"Was he… awake during that?" Videl asked shakily the question that had been burning in her mind.

Bulma thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her head no. "I don't think so."

"Oh." Videl replied depressed sounding. "It's just… it sounded like… uh… never mind."

_'She heard it too.'_ Bulma thought briefly. "Will you be okay?" Bulma asked with genuine concern.

Videl sighed deeply. "Yeah. You can leave now, it's alright. I know you're busy."

"I won't leave if you need me to stay. Are you sure you're okay?" Bulma asked. She hadn't intended her questioned to be taken that way, but when she thought about it, she did need to get back to work. Even so she wasn't about to leave if Videl needed her there.

Videl nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright. If you need anything, just let me know." Bulma said with true sincere ness in every word.

Chichi and Lime entered the room at that time each with a tray of freshly made food. They paused in their tracks as soon as they saw Videl on the bed next to Gohan and Bulma right next to her. Bulma smiled lightly at Videl one more time before rising and walking over to the two.

She began in a quiet tone, "Gohan went through another round of his heart rate increasing, only this time, he started clutching onto his chest and actually cried out due to the pain. Videl was able to calm him down, but having to do this time and time again is taking its toll on her. Try to get her to eat, and if you can, take her mind off him for a while."

Chichi replied in an equally quiet tone. "It sounds exactly like what Goku would do. I understand. Oh and here, you should eat."

Bulma took the tray even though she didn't feel like eating and said thanks before exiting the room.

Lime took her tray over to Videl and set it down on the stand next to the bed. She then sat down next to Videl and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry." Was all she said, as she held on to her friend tightly.

Videl felt numb, like her emotions just couldn't take any more right now and she looked at Lime with sad eyes.

"I think I'll go for a walk, if you'll be in the room for a while that is." Videl said in a weary voice.

"Sure, I'll be right here." The auburn haired teen replied warmly.

Videl nodded in a daze and walked to the door wearily, passing Chichi along the way.

"Would you like some company?" The older woman asked softly as Videl was passing her.

Videl paused and looked down, her raven locks covering her eyes. "No thanks, I'd like to be alone for a while." With that she continued on her way, wandering wherever her feet would take her.

* * *

Kero awoke to Chichi shaking him, a bit roughly he might add, and quickly followed her into where Gohan was. The situation that had taken place just minutes ago was explained to him and he decided to stay in with Gohan and monitor his condition.

_'We're too late, the virus has spread. I hope Bulma can come up with an antidote soon. One of us needs to be in there constantly to monitor him until the antidote is complete.'_ Kero thought as he looked at his friend.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind and a head rested upon his back.

"Hey." Kero greeted knowing exactly who it was.

"Sorry you couldn't get more sleep." Lime stated with disappointment in her voice.

"It's alright. I was able to get about five hours of rest." Kero responded while turning in her embrace to face her.

Lime raised a brow at his comment. "Kero five hours of sleep is nothing when you haven't slept in over forty-eight."

"I'll get some rest once the antidote is complete. I promise." Kero replied genuinely. A smirk crossed his face briefly before he added, "You know, you could always make me stay in bed by staying there with me."

Lime's eyes widened as a blush rapidly formed on her face. She then smacked him hard on the chest. "Kero! What are you thinking!? I can't do that!"

The brown haired teen chuckled lightly. "I know, I know. I was just kidding. I wouldn't do that either… but… your expression _was_ priceless." He finished with a smug smile.

"Kero!" Lime smiled and then sighed lightly. "You really are hopeless."

Kero grinned once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yup, but that's what you love about me."

Lime rolled her eyes playfully. The smile that shone on her face started to slowly fade away and her eyes began to dull just before she looked down. "Is it really okay to be laughing like this?"

Kero tightened his hold on her. "Don't you think he'd _want_ us to? Besides, being down all the time isn't good. I know how hard it is to laugh and how guilty it feels because we're laughing when he's not even conscious. I understand, but we have to keep believing in him and try to stay in good spirits."

Lime nodded lightly in understanding.

"Hey why don't we play some cards?" Kero said while pointing at the deck of cards on the small table in the room.

"Sure." Lime agreed and they made their way to the table to play.

* * *

Videl found herself out on a balcony overlooking the back yard of Capsule Corp. The sun was starting to get lower in the sky and she figured it would only be about a half hour before it set. She leaned forward placing her forearms on the railing and interlocked her fingers as she stared at the sky. She stood frozen in place, her mind numb as she gazed out at the surroundings.

After about fifteen minutes of mindless staring she lifted from the railing and sat down in a chair by the corner resting her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"What does all this mean? What are these feelings? I don't understand." Videl said aloud as she continued to stare at the sky. A vision of Gohan smiling awkwardly at her while scratching the back of his head appeared and then faded into the sky. She sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"Why am I the only one you're responding to? What does that mean? Am I more important to you than your own mother and best friends? You're so confusing. Even when you're unconscious I don't understand you." Videl paused and sighed. "I believe in you Gohan and I know you'll make it through this. You're too chicken to leave me behind."

A serious and vulnerable look rose on her face and her eyes held a look of sincerity in them as she continued to speak aloud.

"I'd miss you, you know… if you left me. My life was so normal before you came along. I was Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan and Satan City's hero. My friends were Erasa and that nutcase Sharpner and I was fine with that. I didn't want to be treated different and I was fine living in my own world. I even had a boyfriend, though I was never really happy about that. I think I just gave in because I was tired of putting up with him. I didn't really like him romantically, in fact I'd never liked anyone in _that _way. Then you came. You changed everything, including how I felt. I wasn't just some celebrity to you, I was a real person. You… you were an idiot. You constantly got yourself into trouble by saying too much and only made it worse with that stupid grin. You had secrets and I knew it. I wasn't going to give up until I found them out either.

I did find out those secrets eventually and you surprised yet again. At that time I was already growing closer to you, both sides of you, even though I wouldn't admit it. You were always kind to me no matter how I treated you, even when we fought as your alter ego. I couldn't wrap my mind around you. You were the first person I couldn't figure out. What made you so kind? So nice? I thought it was because you had an easy life, but then you told me of your heritage and past and I knew your life wasn't easy like I had once thought.

Still, you pressed on. You smiled and enjoyed each day as if was brand new. How do you do it? How do you live so free? You've had such pain, accepting your father's death. Having to deal with threats to the Earth and fight losing battles, yet still coming out victorious in the end. You don't even want the glory and fame from winning. You just want to fade into the background and live your life with your family and friends. Is that what your father was like? Was he your role model, the one who taught you to live in this way? Is that where you get it from?

You never seem to be able to catch a break in life. You grew up being one of Earth's protectors and traveled to distant planets fighting tyrants like Freeza. You lost your father and without knowing it, became like one to your little brother. Even in times of peace you still trained in case something should happen and you might be needed. You entered high school, shy and unprepared, but you made friends quickly. You were a friend to me even though I was horrible to you in return. You saved my life and didn't even ask for thanks, you just did it.

You protected me from Azer and brought be back from the brink of death. You took time to train me when you probably had better things to do and you did it all with that stupid smile of yours. And now, you're lying in pain because of me. You haven't done anything wrong, and you're still suffering. It should have been me. He should have gone after me, injected me! … … … Why? Why does it always have to be you? You're always protecting me, even now. It's not fair… you're too kind to be suffering for my sake.

If you die now, I'll never be able to tell you how I feel. I won't be able to say thank you and I'm sorry. If you leave me behind I won't know what to do. So it's settled, you can't die… because… I need you Gohan."

Videl gazed at the now setting sun for a bit longer before lifting herself from the chair and making her way back inside the house. Even though he couldn't hear her, Videl felt better after speaking her thoughts. It was going to be another long night, she realized as she continued down the long halls of Capsule Corporation.

**

* * *

**

**-** **6:50pm-**

"IT WORKED!" Bulma cheered as she stood rapidly from her chair, knocking it over in the process where it fell to the floor with a clatter due to the sudden movement. She stared wide eyed at the screen before her, a wide smile on her face. Before her was an image of a testing tray completely rid of the virus.

She had run the test three times just to be sure making certain the first test wasn't a fluke. Bulma hurried over to the tube and stared at it with a huge smile. They had their antidote! She set the machine to begin making the antidote in a larger quantity and quickly ran to tell Kero and everyone the news.

Bulma burst through the door to Gohan's current room barely able to contain her excitement.

"Bulma?" Lime voiced the thoughts on the other's minds.

The blue haired woman smiled widely and looked to Kero who was standing in anticipation. "We've got a working antidote!"

Kero, Lime, Chichi and Videl's eyes widened at the news and smiles spread upon all their faces as cheers echoed in the room.

"Seriously?" Kero said excited and rushed as he ran toward Bulma.

Bulma nodded and Kero hurried out of the room and towards the lab they had been working in.

"We can start giving him the antidote in about fifteen minutes." Bulma informed glancing at the three women.

Chichi suddenly fainted and fell to the floor but before she hit the ground Videl was able to move beneath and catch her in the fall.

"Chichi!?" The raven haired teen called out with wide eyes.

Bulma looked to Videl and said, "Don't worry it happens all the time. Here let me help you move her to the bed. She's just excited and fainted from the news. She'll be alright. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't pass out earlier." Bulma made her way towards Videl and helped the girl move Chichi to the spare bed.

Kero came running back into the room and enveloped Bulma in a huge hug from behind lifting her into the air.

"Bulma you really are a genius!" The brown haired teen shouted with joy and relief.

"Put my wife down." A deep growl echoed from behind and Kero smiled even wider before setting Bulma gently back on the ground.

"Chill out Vegeta, I've got my own girl I don't want yours." Kero said turning around with hands raised defensively and a lopsided grin on his face.

Vegeta glared and grunted with his arms crossed across his firm chest ready to beat Kero to a bloody pulp but then his eyes softened slightly as he took in his wife coming towards him with a large happy smile on her stunning face.

"We did it Vegeta. We've got an antidote!" Bulma said happily but refrained from hugging him though she badly wanted to. She knew Vegeta hated public showing of affection and didn't want to ruin the mood.

Vegeta smirked proudly at his wife in an unsaid approval.

"His battle is about to get much easier. Oh and I've made extra so everyone should take some. It is a virus and possible to spread after all. That means you too Vegeta." Bulma continued her smile unwavering and her heart higher than it had been in two and a half days.

Vegeta nodded with softened eyes and offered a small smile to his wife before uncrossing his arms and walking away, headed for the Gravity Room to train. "Make Trunks take some of that medicine, I don't care about Kakarot's brat." He said over his shoulder and disappeared from sight.

Bulma turned to the others in the room and smiled at the tears of joy streaming down Lime's face as Kero embraced her with a wide, happy smile on his own. Videl was sitting there almost in shock at the news, but had her own small smile none the less. Chichi was still passed out on the bed and probably would be for a while.

"I'm going to check on the production. I'll be back soon." The blue haired woman said and saw Kero nod. She turned and left the room her heart overflowing with happiness.

Gohan would soon have the antidote and would no longer be fighting by himself. If everything went well he should recover in as little as one day up to about a week as best as she could guess. They weren't fully out of the woods yet, but at least now there was a strong hope for his survival. Only time will tell the rest of his journey and if he truly makes it through or not, either way, he at least stood a much higher chance of surviving now.

* * *

_Sleepy eyes fluttered open and onyx orbs took in their surrounding. A still black but strangely visible area surrounded him and he let out a heavy breath as he sat up placing his right hand on the ground beside him for support and his left making its way to his forehead giving it a quick rub over his face. _

_"About time you woke up." A familiar masculine voice echoed. _

_Gohan didn't have to turn around to know who **that** voice belonged to. "Hey Kero." He said a hint of annoyance evident in his tone. _

_The said brown haired teen tilted his head towards Gohan and made his way towards the sitting teen. "Gee thanks for the warm welcome." _

_Gohan half coughed and half laughed. He briefly wondered when the last time he laughed was but didn't dwell on the thought. "I wondered when you'd show up. Pretty much everyone else has." _

_The violet eyed teen stretched forward and extended a hand to Gohan which he took without much thought finally rising from the ground. _

_"So what brings you here?" Gohan asked still a bit weary. _

_Kero smiled slightly. "I thought you could use some company." _

_"What?" Gohan asked confused. _

_"Look man you're not alone in this alright. Everyone's there for ya. Your mom, Bulma, Lime, me, Goten and Trunks, Videl, heck even Vegeta too. Oh and you can't forget Krillen and Piccolo. We're all here with you." _

_Gohan shook his groggy head and tried to take in everything being said to him. His mind felt like it was clouded over and fuzzy and he felt so drained almost like he couldn't stand. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind. _

_"Why don't you sit down?" Kero asked but it sounded more like a suggestion as he took in the state of his friend. _

_Gohan forced his eyes opened and was surprised to be met with vibrant green grass and sturdy trees full of green leaves. He glanced around and saw a meadow before him but not the one at the lake he was so familiar with. A small stream ran through the left side of the meadow and rocks were scattered here and there along its path. Birds chirped occasionally and two light yellow colored butterflies flew in the air in front of him landing periodically on a patch of flowers. He looked up and stared at the bright blue sky above and closed his eyes taking in the suns rays upon his face. Finally doing as Kero had suggested he sat down in the soft grass. _

_He wondered how long it had been since he last saw a place like this. An hour? Four? A day? Two? A week? A month? Just how long had he been in this place anyway? It felt like it was so long ago that he woke up in this place for the first time and he had no idea how to get back to the real world. Pain, that's what had happened the last time someone showed up and he fell into darkness once more. He extended his hand up to his heart unconsciously. His whole body felt weak and numb, like just breathing was becoming more difficult to do. _

_"How long? How long have I been like this?" Gohan asked a bit shakily. _

_Kero looked to him seriously. "I don't really know. Time, time is an… interesting… thing here." _

_"I see." Gohan replied. 'It makes sense that he wouldn't know because I don't really know myself.' _

_"Why are you here?" Gohan continued still with a strained tone clearly showing he wasn't acting normal. _

_"Do I need to have a reason?" Kero asked softly in reply but with a hint of playfulness. _

_"Everyone else has." The black haired teen replied. _

_Kero thought for a moment and took a good long look at Gohan. "Very well. I'm here because you don't have to fight alone anymore. You're too weak to fight on your own right now and your battle isn't over." _

_"_ _Battle__? What battle?" _

_Kero sighed. "The battle isn't the important thing. Surviving is. There will be more pain, you know that though. However, you must never give up. You have to fight Gohan, you have to survive." _

_Darkness came in like a flood and surrounded them both. The beautiful scenery now gone as nothing but darkness surrounded his vision in an all too familiar way. _

_"Kero?" Gohan called out wondering if he was still there with him in the darkness. _

_Silence was his reply, at least until a different voice spoke up. _

* * *

Bulma came back as soon as she had enough of the antidote to administer to Gohan. She walked in the room and saw Kero and Lime had left, probably to go eat, and Videl was still seated by his bed with glossed over eyes and Chichi was still out cold on the bed.

Bulma made her way to the medicine cabinet and retrieved a needle to inject the antidote into Gohan with. He still had his IV in place and it would be much easier to administer the liquid that way rather than by mouth. She filled the needle with 3cc's of the antidote and made sure to get out all the air bubbles before making her way towards Gohan. Without saying anything to Videl she took Gohan's IV and injected the antidote into the necessary spot. She then turned to Videl and placed a hand upon her shoulder gently.

"He's not fighting alone. The antidote will help." Bulma saw the teen shake her head as her eyes focused and she looked up. "I was going to go make a sandwich, care to join me?" The blue haired woman asked with a soft smile as she disposed of the needle in the designated bin. She looked to the still full tray of food and noticed Videl hadn't eaten anything either.

"Yeah, sure." Videl replied still somewhat dazed.

"Alright then, come on." Bulma said with a sideways nod to the door.

The two made their way to the kitchen where Bulma began to gather the necessary things for a sandwich.

" Turkey or ham dear?" Bulma asked over her shoulder while pulling things out of the fridge.

"Uh either really." The raven haired teen responded without much thought.

" Turkey it is. You alright with medium cheddar cheese or do you prefer sharp?"

"Medium is fine." Videl replied back her eyes finally losing their glazed over appearance.

"Well I think that's it, unless you want something else?" Bulma said while she grabbed a knife from the drawer.

Videl looked over the wide display of food. Wheat bread, mayonnaise, two kinds of mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, olives, pickles, onions, and cheese were all set before her on the counter top.

"Um, this is plenty. I usually just throw some mayonnaise on some bread with a slice of cheese and a few pieces of meat." Videl said a bit embarrassed with the ending statement.

"Haha. Well you can build it any way you want here." Bulma responded with a chuckle and a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Videl said with her own smiling face.

Bulma noticed her smile and commented, "Haven't seen one of those in a while. It's nice to see."

"Oh um…"

"Relax, most of us haven't smiled since then either, at least, not often." Bulma said referring to when Gohan was brought to her house.

"Yeah. You and Kero though… I mean, you've gotten so little sleep. I uh, thank you, for everything, all your work." Videl responded gratefully but a bit scattered in her thoughts.

"I'd do the same for you, you know." Bulma replied as she took a piece of wheat bread and spread some mayonnaise on it.

This caused Videl to look up in surprise.

"What you think that we don't care about you like that? Of course we do. You're Gohan's gir- uh friend. We all care about you." Bulma informed while grabbing a few cucumbers and placing them on the bread with some olives scattered here and there.

Videl found herself blushing at the statement and quickly grabbed her own bread to begin making her sandwich.

"Videl, may I ask you something personal?" The blue haired woman began carefully.

"S-Sure" She squeezed some mayo on her bread and spread it around with the butter knife.

"How do you feel about Gohan?"

Clang

Videl was frozen in place with mouth parted and eyes wide, the hand which held the knife, now empty. It seemed as though her heart itself has stopped beating momentarily.

_'Gohan' _

Videl closed her eyes and breathed out faintly before blinking a few times and picking back up the knife.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so bluntly." Bulma apologized and placed a hand upon the teen's shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I was just… caught off guard by the question." Videl then grabbed a few pieces of lettuce and some pickles and placed them on her sandwich. As she was making a grab for the cheese she continued. "You want to know if I am interesting in him as more than a friend correct, if I'm interested in him… romantically."

"Yes, that's correct." Bulma reassured softly as she placed some lettuce, tomato and turkey on her sandwich. _'Though I already know the answer. I can see it in your eyes.'_

Videl swallowed. Why was it so hard to verbalize it to Gohan's friends? Was it because Bulma was like another mother to him and she knew it?

Her heart was beginning to race and she swallowed again. "Yes." She squeaked out barely above a whisper.

Bulma smiled softly and gently took a step towards Videl and wrapped her arms around her tenderly.

"That's good to hear. Thanks for tell me so honestly." Bulma pulled back and finished assembling the rest of her sandwich.

Videl was clearly red when Bulma pulled away from her and looked down to try and hide her blush behind her fallen raven locks. She quickly grabbed the turkey and added it to her sandwich before throwing a squirt of mustard on and slapping on the other piece of bread.

"You got out the onions but didn't put them on your sandwich." Videl stated surprised as she stared at the vegetable.

"Oh, yeah, Vegeta likes those not me. I guess its habit to get 'em out."

"Bulma?" Videl paused in what she was doing and looked squarely at the older woman. When their eyes met she continued. "I… I don't want Gohan to know."

The blue haired woman looked back with a gentle face, a light smile tugging the corner of her lips. "I figured as much. Just so you know, I would never say anything without your consent anyways Videl. I'm not out to play cupid…" _'Not that I'd need to anyway with you two.'_ "… I just wanted to know straight up. Gohan is… dear to me. I guess I'm playing the protective mother." The blue haired woman replied.

Videl smiled lightly again. "Like Chichi isn't protective enough."

This caused Bulma to laugh flat out as a wide smile and amused look came upon her face.

"Good point." Bulma finished placing everything back in the fridge and hopped up on the counter.

Videl looked to Bulma a bit confused and shocked.

"What? It's my house isn't it?" The blue haired woman said with a smile and then patted the space next to her. "Come on, it's just us girls."

"I never figured you for the sitting on the counter type." Videl admitted.

"Honey there's a lot about me you wouldn't "figure" that I'd do."

Videl raised a curious brow at that as she hopped up on the counter herself. The two continued to converse and periodically laughter could be heard looming through the air and halls of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Lime, I have to go, there's no one else." Kero said looking seriously at his girlfriend.

"I know but-"

"Gohan has the antidote now and I can't just leave things the way they are currently until he wakes up." Kero interrupted firmly.

"Kero, I just… can't it wait?" Lime asked almost begging.

The brown haired teen shook his head. "Can it? Yeah. But I'm not going to let it. Lime if Azer really did kidnap that virologist or doctor or whatever then he needs to be released and the ones responsible need to be taken down. Gohan can't do this right now and I don't want him to have to when he wakes up either. Would you rather I send Videl to do it?" He finished bitter and mockingly.

"Kero that's not what I meant and you know it." Lime replied strongly her tone suddenly bitter.

Her bitterness struck at him, but then he was the one who had used the bitter tone first. He drew in and released a breath. "I've already put this off so we could get a working antidote. What about him, Lime? What about _his_ family?" He said trying to sound softer but his bitterness still rung through.

"Whatever, go play a hero." Lime retorted and turned sharply to walk away.

Kero closed his eyes and was about make a snide remark back but opted for gently grabbing her wrist instead.

Lime paused as her teal eyes grew larger and mouth parted slightly.

"I'm not doing this to play a hero." He began softly. "It's not like I want to leave, okay? I know you need me and I really am sorry that I can't be here for you. I just… I can't turn my back on this. You have to understand that."

Lime felt her walls instantly shatter and she turned quickly and buried her head in his chest.

Kero smiled sadly and gently stroked her auburn hair while wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He said and then placed a gentle kiss atop her head.

"I know I just… I haven't really seen you the past two days and now you're leaving. I need you Kero."

Lime had no idea how heart breaking it was for him to hear those words. "I know. I'm sorry." He responded tightening his hold on her.

"I'm afraid if you go he'll-"

"He won't." Kero cut in strongly. "He's got the antidote now. Besides all of you are there to support him. There's nothing more I could do for him anyways."

"I know. And it's not like I don't want you to find whoever Azer kidnapped or anything, because, I do. Just… be careful please. Azer's already done enough damage to our lives." Lime said a bit shakily at the end.

"You know I'll be careful. I'm just going to go talk with him tonight. I won't start looking for the doc till tomorrow." Kero pulled back and lifted her chin with his hand so he could look directly into her eyes. "I love you."

Lime ever so slightly raised the corner of her lips in a smile. "I love you too."

Kero smiled back and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go talk to Videl, then I'm off. Call me if you need _anything_." He still hadn't released his hold on her chin and he now gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I will. Be safe."

"I haven't been training with Gohan for fun ya know. I'll be fine." Kero responded and his eyes suddenly softened at his girlfriend. "I promise I'll come back to you Lime."

Lime gazed into his violet orbs and then smirked playfully. "You better, 'cause there's no where you could hide."

Kero smiled one last time at her before turning and making his way towards Videl whom he found still in the kitchen with Bulma.

"Aren't you two quite cozy up there." Kero stated with a smile as he looked to Bulma and Videl who were both still on the counter top.

"Yes actually." The blue haired woman replied with her own smile.

Still smiling Kero said, "Hey Videl, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure." The raven haired teen replied and hopped off the counter. Videl followed Kero out of the kitchen and into the adjacent living room.

"Is everything okay Kero?" Videl asked curiously.

Turning to face her Kero began to speak, "Videl do you remember Azer saying that he kidnapped someone to re-create the virus for him?"

Videl's face suddenly widened in realization as she remembered the poor man. "Yeah. I completely forgot about him though with everything going on with Gohan." Her face then turned hard and serious. "We have to save him."

"I plan to go back and have a "word" with Azer about it. I thought you'd want to know."

"I'll go with you." Videl replied instantly.

"Videl wait," Kero called out as she was starting to head towards the door ready to leave. "You don't _have_ to go."

She paused and looked at him like he'd just grown a third eye. "Are you kidding? Azer kidnapped a man and we need to rescue him. It's my responsibility. It's my job remember?"

Kero took a step towards her and gently cupped a hand on her left shoulder. "Videl, I'm not telling you _not_ to go, but I only want you to come if it's what you really want to do." He paused briefly glanced down then back up to Videl and continued. "Right now, your duty is to your heart, not the city."

The raven haired teen drew in a breath and looked down, a mixture of emotions rushing over her. This was Azer's doing and her responsibility. The man needs someone to help him and those involved in his kidnapping need to be brought to justice. But… what about Gohan? Could she really leave him? Did she _want_ to leave him?

Kero saw her debating and said. "I don't know how long it will take to get to the bottom of this and actually be able to help that man. It could be hours, or it could be days, I'm not really sure. If you want to stay here, that's okay, it really is. Besides, I'm just getting information out of Azer tonight."

Videl looked up and met his eyes and Kero immediate saw the struggle within.

"I'll welcome the company and help if you come, just be sure it's what you really want."

_'I'm the city's protector I should be the one out there, but I just don't want to leave Gohan. I'm sure he'd be fine, but still, what if something happens and the antidote doesn't work? What would happen if his heart rate bounces again and I'm not here to slow it down? I can't take that risk, but that man has a family. Oh what should I do?'_ Videl's mixed thoughts echoed in her head.

She finally closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them and met Kero's own violet ones. "I'm not going." Both firmness and a hint of disappointment were mixed in her tone.

Kero internally breathed a sigh of relief. "I think that's a wise decision. I'll keep you updated." Kero said while dropping his hand off her shoulder. "Take care of him for me while I'm gone… and if you could… keep an eye on Lime too. She's taking this a lot harder than she's letting on. Lime and Gohan have been friends for eight years and he's like a big brother to her. Maybe, you two could talk?"

"I can do that. Let me know if you get anything out of Azer."

"I'll get something out of him." Kero said with a disgusted and threatening voice that Videl had never heard before.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble in the process. If the chief gives you any trouble, tell him you're taking over for me for a bit."

Kero glanced at his watch, 8:23pm. "I really need to go now. Tell Lime I'm off when you see her please."

"Sure."

Kero made his way to the door but then stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Videl again. "Oh and thanks." He didn't even wait for a reply as he ran out of the room and through the front door where he immediately took off in the direction of Satan City.

* * *

The Satan City Police Station looked nearly the same as it did two days before. Debris and rubble was scattered everywhere and huge chucks of the building had either collapsed in on itself or were blown away by the explosives. Even the once green grass outside was littered with soot from the fires and chucks of the building. Blood still stained the ground from the fights and those who were killed in the rampage. It was a hard sight to take in. Something about seeing the police station in such a wreck was psychologically unnerving… and probably exactly what Azer wanted to accomplish.

_'It's just like terrorism, designed to create fear in the citizens, to make them doubt their safety. I've got to think of a way to deal with him. He grows more twisted with every attack.'_ Kero thought as he landed on the cement pathway leading into what was left of the main building.

He walked in to a nearly empty police station and again noticed the damage done. Desks and tables were broken, burnt and reduced to nothing but ashes. The carpet was scorched and showing the concrete beneath. The walls were black from the flames and also the ceiling. Bullet holes littered the walls and made it look like a war had taken place inside, which in reality was exactly what had happened. Parts of the ceiling and walls were blown away from the bombs but now covered in tarps of different colors to keep the wind and any rain that might come out. He looked down and noticed the dark blood stains on the ground in here just like the ones on the grass outside.

_'All this because of one man and his gang of idiots!'_ Kero thought angrily with fists clinched at his sides.

"Kero, what can I do for you?" The unmistakable voice of the chief rang out.

Kero turned and looked at the elder man. His once black hair was now streaked with gray along the sides and his beard also showed signs of ageing. His blue-grey eyes were weary and concerned. His blue uniform tailored perfectly to fit his body sported wrinkles and dust from working. His toned arms also dirtied with soot and other things.

"I didn't think you'd still be here sir." Kero replied honestly with mild surprise.

"That's what my wife keeps telling me." The older man responded with a chuckle. "I was just on my way out the door actually."

"Oh I see. Well I won't keep you then. I wouldn't want to be in bad graces with your wife." Kero said with a slight smile as he moved to the side.

"Ah, nonsense, what are you doing here lad? I figured I wouldn't be seeing you for a while. Back to see Yakine again?" The chief asked curiously.

"Yes sir. He and I need to… talk."

Seeing the look in the teen's eyes the chief responded. "Well then, I best not be here to witness that "talk". Smith should be taking a break from that block about now anyways. Just tell him he can leave while you're there."

Kero couldn't help the surprised look that crossed his face. The chief more or less told him he could do whatever he wanted with Azer. "Thank you, sir."

The chief simply nodded and placed his hat and jacket on before walking out the door. After watching the chief leave he headed for Azer's cell. It was time to talk.

* * *

_The voice he hated so much filled his ears and his eyes instantly hardened. Gohan turned around and saw the object of his hatred… Azer. _

_"You didn't think we were done with that little fight earlier did you?" Azer taunted with a sadistic smirk. _

_Gohan quickly assessed his strength. 'This isn't good. My energy is only a quarter of what it should be and for some reason the last time we fought Azer's had gone up at least double what it should have been.' _

_He would have continued thinking if it weren't for a fist flying towards him that he immediately side-stepped narrowly avoiding the punch to the jaw. He stumbled backwards a few steps from the momentum creating about a six foot gap between the two. _

_Azer paused and looked at his fist a bit shocked that he missed. "That always bugs the hell out of me. No matter, you'll be gone soon enough." _

_"You can't get rid of me that easily." Gohan countered firmly as he dropped into a fighting stance. _

_"You're like a bug that no matter how many times I squish just won't die, but you see, you **have** to die otherwise I'll never be able to get to Videl." The light brown haired teen said finally looking up from his fist and glaring his icy blue stare at Gohan. _

_"I told you to leave Videl alone." Gohan spit angrily. _

_"Ah yes that, but… a promise is a promise." Azer replied his eyes growing darker and hardened with the last few words. _

_Gohan stood to his full height as his eyes narrowed and threatened Azer. "I'll kill you if you mess with her again." His vision blurred suddenly but he refrained from shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. He didn't want Azer to know he wasn't at full strength; then again, he wasn't even at half strength. _

_"You won't kill me. Dear old daddy wouldn't be proud of you if you did such a horrible thing." Azer received the desired reaction as Gohan instantly clinched his fist and appeared in front of him with arm in full swing. _

_Azer ducked under that punch and spun around sending his right elbow into Gohan's lower ribs and kidney. Gohan flinched noticeably but instantly back-flipped over Azer delivering a crushing blow to his head in the process. The light brown haired teen flew forward a few feet landing on his knees. He stood and spit blood from his mouth onto the ground, while wiping the rest off with the back of his right hand. _

_"You'll pay for that." Azer growled. _

_Gohan responded by dropping into a stance waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Azer took the challenge and charged at Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks, most of which Gohan was able to avoid. As Azer threw his next punch Gohan began to counter by dodging it however Azer instead opened his hand. Taking Gohan by surprise Azer suddenly grabbed Gohan's head and smashed it into his rising knee. His attack continued with a fist to the stomach, followed by an uppercut to the jaw and finally a roundhouse to the left side of his head. _

_Gohan was sent flying backwards about fifteen feet and proceeded to skid along the ground from there. His head was fuzzy and clouded over from the blows but he rose to his feet in spite of them. _

_'I can't lose. I **won't** lose.' Gohan thought as he prepared himself for Azer's next round of attacks. _

_By the time he finished his thoughts the two were again locked in battle. Blows were being exchanged from the two but neither ceased their attacks in the process. Gohan phased into the air up above Azer and began to charge an energy blast. _

_'Now isn't the time to conserve energy.' He thought as energy started to gather in his hands. _

_

* * *

_

A loud beeping noise instantly filled the room and a pager like device on Bulma's belt started vibrating.

"Oh no." The blue haired woman said with surprise looking down at the device. She looked to the door and hurriedly began running in the direction of Gohan's room.

Videl, who was just exiting the bathroom, saw Bulma run by her and quickly followed.

"What's going on?" Videl yelled as she chased after Bulma who was running down the halls of Capsule Corp like no tomorrow.

"It's Gohan." Bulma shouted in reply slowing down slightly to round a corner.

Videl's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she followed in stride with Bulma.

Bulma continued her explanation on the run. "I set my alarm to go off if Gohan's heart rate rose over 100 beats per minute."

"No way! I thought he had the antidote now!?" Videl responded shocked and concerned.

"He does." Bulma confirmed and slowed as she reached the door to Gohan's room enough to open it and then rush through.

Bulma swiftly made her way to the antidote and needles where she drew 2cc's of the medicine into the needle.

Videl rushed over to Gohan upon entering the room. He was sweating and moving around slightly but not clutching his chest like before. His eyes were tightly closed and his face twitched and contorted seemingly at random.

Bulma hurried over with the needle and administered the antidote to him. Thankfully he wasn't thrashing around or it would have been much harder to give to him.

* * *

_"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he quickly charged and released the blast towards Azer. _

_Azer looked up in the darkness to see a bright light coming directly towards him at great speeds. Having no time to dodge the blast he instinctively raised both forearms and crossed them in front of his chest and arms protecting his vital organs and head. The blue tinted blast hit with full force as Azer suddenly found himself at the bottom of a ten foot hole with frayed and burnt clothing. _

_"Is that all you've got?" Azer taunted as he jumped out of the hole and began searching for Gohan. _

_Gohan phased behind him and formed another blast in his hands. "Not even close." He said quietly as he released the energy blast right into Azer's back. _

_This time Azer was completely unguarded to the blast and was sent flying twenty feet forward where he rolled, flipped, and skidded along the ground. With the last roll he used the momentum to help launch him up as he placed one hand on the ground and pushed up resulting in him lifting into the air where he spun and landed on his feet. As soon as his feet hit the ground he unleashed his own blast towards Gohan who swatted it away. But Azer was prepared for that reaction and used the time to move to Gohan and deliver a firm, energy enhanced punch to the stomach. He then followed that up with a punch with his left hand to Gohan's jaw, next an uppercut with his right, then a kick to the side with his right leg. _

_Gohan flew sideways and crumpled to the ground. He rolled to his stomach, resting on his forearms, and tried to get up. He felt completely drained of energy and getting his butt kicked by Azer wasn't exactly what he had in mind, however, he didn't have the strength to stand. _

_Azer had finally made it to where Gohan was and looked down at him with disgust. He drew his leg back and landed it in Gohan's ribcage sending the Saiyan rolling a few more feet but this time resting on his back. _

_"Time to die." Azer said venomously and began to form an energy blast in his left hand. He was standing a bit sideways with his left leg next to Gohan's hip and his open palm pointed at his chest. _

_Azer began to gather energy in the palm of his hand and Gohan could do nothing but stare as it formed. _

_'Videl' Gohan thought as he tried to move or do anything to avoid the blast rapidly forming in his killer's to be hand. _

_There was nothing he could do, he was completely drained. All that was left was the blast itself. _

_"Goodbye Gohan." Azer spit out his name one last time as he glared into Gohan's onyx eyes with his own icy blue ones. _

_Gohan stared back coldly in a way that said 'this isn't over' and then closed his eyes not even having the energy to keep them open. Azer smirked triumphantly and prepared to release the blast. The next thing Azer knew however was the extremely hard contact of someone's foot colliding with his chest resulting in him being launched backwards about two hundred feet. _

_Gohan opened his eyes slowly and saw two black boots standing in front of him. He followed the boots up to a pair of jeans, then to a black shirt and finally to a mess of brown hair. The person turned around and gazed at him with violet orbs as he extended a hand outward. _

_"You alright?" Kero asked as he helped Gohan sit up and also transfer a bit of energy to him. _

_"What are you doing here?" Was all Gohan could think to say. _

_Kero simply smiled knowingly. "I told you, you weren't fighting alone anymore. Sorry I got here so late. Can you stand?" _

_"I doubt it." Gohan replied in an exhausted tone. _

_"Very well…leave that maniac to me. You just get some rest." Kero said and then disappeared in the direction he had kicked Azer a short time ago. _

_Flashes of light could be seen and Gohan knew a battle was taking place. He felt like he should get up, this was his battle, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. It was only a short time later that Kero returned. Gohan wasn't sure exactly how long Kero was gone because it didn't seem like he was gone that long, but yet it wasn't like he was here then back again either. _

_"Well that should buy us some time." Kero stated as he knelt next to Gohan, who was once again lying on the ground. _

_"H-How?" Gohan asked tiredly. _

_"Don't worry about it. You just focus on getting back some of that energy." Kero said softly as he looked to Gohan with a gentle, brotherly expression. _

_Gohan looked back at Kero with weary eyes. "Will you be here when I wake up?" _

_"If I'm needed, yes, I will be here." Kero replied with a slow nod. "Rest my friend, rest." _

_Gohan blinked heavily as if straining to simply keep his eyes open. The background behind Kero began to blur and everything slowly started fading back to black. Even Kero's face had begun to slowly darken and fade. Gohan had one final thought before everything went dark once more. _

_'I keep falling into black.'_

* * *

Bulma and Videl watched as Gohan's face slowly started to ease as did his heart rate. Both of them let out a sigh of relieve. The antidote was indeed working.

Videl studied Gohan. His face was still lined with perspiration but it wasn't contorted in pain anymore. She was suddenly aware of her own heart beating rapidly as reached up a hand to her neck and felt her pulse a bit timidly. Did what Gohan was going through really have that much of an impact on her? Did her own nervousness cause her own heart rate to rise? She blinked and gazed upon Gohan once more. Her heart felt like it had never felt before. Almost as if it was in a constant state of shock and despair. There were moments of joy, but an overwhelming dread loomed over it all and in the background. Was it fear? The fear of losing him?

_'Am I… afraid?'_ Videl thought as she looked to Gohan's closed eyes wishing she could stare into those deep onyx orbs yet again.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Wow, sorry everyone. I was gone for nearly half of February and that seriously put a hamper on me being able to get this chapter out on time. Also I originally had a lot more to this chapter but decided posting it all as one would have been WAY too long for a single chapter so I broke it up into two chapters, but the next one isn't finished yet. The good news is that this chapter and the next are both long chapters with a lot of drama and whatnot. _

_As always I hope you enjoyed reading this and that it was worth the wait. A big thank you from me to all of you for being patient with me and my busy schedule. Cookies for everyone!!! -throws cookies into air at readers- _

**_THANK YOU!!! _**

_-Samurai Girl _

* * *

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style: _

Join Kero as he tracks down the kidnapped virologist/doctor, follow Videl as she tries to make sense of the feelings inside of her, and find out what the next phase of Gohan's journey will be.

* * *

_Samurai Girl-_ -stares wide eyed at the screen- "I left it there? What kind of cruel author am I?"

Gohan- "You're telling me!? You're not even the one with the problems you know!"

_Samurai Girl-_ -laughs nervously- "Yeah, sorry about that. At least you didn't die though." -smiles awkwardly-

Gohan- -flattens glare at author- "Not helping."

_Samurai Girl-_ -gulps nervously and tries to change subject- "Gee what to do you think Kero will do to Azer in the next chapter?"

Videl- "Hopefully beat the living daylights out of him."

Kero- -wanders into room with author, Gohan and Videl- "Hey guys!" -notices all three turn and stare at him expectantly- "Uh, am I in the wrong room?"

Videl- "You better make up for not allowing me to punch Azer when I had the chance last chapter."

Kero- -looks around confused- "Uh, okay?"


	18. It Can't Be Love

Previously on Growing Up, Gohan Style:

**My sincerest apologies for the length of time it took me to update. –Samurai Girl**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z and make no profit from this story.

_-_

_Previously on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Kero left Capsule Corporation to go "talk" with Azer regarding the man he kidnapped but before leaving asked Videl to watch over Lime knowing how hard this was on her.

Bulma finished the antidote and gave Gohan two doses of it thus far while making conversation with Videl and asking her straight up about her feelings for Gohan.

Gohan continued to fade in and out of darkness and Azer appeared in his "mind" attacking him. At the last moment Kero showed up and fought Azer saving Gohan's life. (This was also the same time Bulma gave him the antidote.)

Videl had a swarm of emotions flow over her and unable to sort them out left Gohan's side momentarily to think about her feelings both old and new. She also decided to stay with Gohan rather than interrogate Azer with Kero.

Chapter 18- **It Can't Be Love**

**

* * *

**

-9:02pm Satan City Police Station- (Evening of Day Three)

Kero rounded the last corner toward the cell block Azer was on with a determined expression on his face and clenched fists at his side. His normal bright shining violet orbs, now cold and focused entirely at the task at hand.

The brown haired teen let out a sigh as he opened the access door to the block and walked through. Sure enough, a younger officer was seating at the corner desk typing away at the computer there. The red haired officer quickly stood noting Kero's sudden presence.

"Um, can I help you?" The officer who looked to be just a few years older than Kero asked.

"Smith right? Yes actually you can. The chief just left to go home for the night and said while I was in this block you could take a break. I'll let you know when I'm done." Kero stated firmly but not harshly.

"Oh… I see, but who are you?" Smith replied a bit shocked.

"I'm a good friend of Videl's. You could somewhat say I'm here on her behalf." Kero said with a smile as the officer's face lit up in realization. The officer's face then turned to speculation though, so Kero continued. "Look, I'm just going to go down there and talk to Yakine, nothing more."

Smith looked to be contemplating the statement for a while before his facial expression finally relaxed and he smiled brightly. "Great. I'm starving! It's all yours till I get back." He said and with that hurried out the door wasting no time of his surprise break.

Kero drew in a breath and straightened as he slowly turned and began walking down the corridor. No more games, if Azer didn't talk willingly, he'd make him talk by force. Kero stopped shortly before Azer's cell and suppressed his feelings of anger towards the teen. He didn't need to give Azer any advantage over him and since he was so good at manipulating other's emotions Kero made sure to keep his cool. Taking the last few steps Kero reached Azer's cell as was slightly surprised to see him sitting on the edge of the bed facing him.

"Yamaki, twice in a week's time you've come to visit me. What's the matter, getting bored with that tramp of yours?" Azer greeting in his twisted way.

Kero kept his cool and didn't even flinch at the statement knowing Azer was trying to get him riled up. "Actually Lime was wondering how you liked jail? She hopes you're not too popular with the male inmates. You always did have a decent looking body you know. It'd be a shame for you to have _too_ much fun while here." Azer visibly clinched his jaw at the retort and narrowed his eyes. Before Azer could make another comment Kero said, "I want to know who you kidnapped and where he is."

Azer smiled sadistically and laughed in an amused way. "Not a chance in hell."

"I thought you might say something like that." Kero responded while punching in the code for Azer's cell in the entry pad next to the door.

The cell door hissed as it unlocked releasing the pressure lock on the bars then quietly and efficiently slid open. Azer's eyes betrayed him as he narrowed them in curiosity at the sudden act. Kero calmly, but firmly walked into Azer's cell without hesitation.

"I'll ask nicely one more time, who did you kidnap and where are you keeping him?" The brown haired teen inquired in a tone less than friendly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You come in here acting all high and mighty but you're nothing more than a misguided idiot playing cop. You can't do anything to me and it's driving you mad. You want so badly to see me pay the consequences for my actions yet you just can't seem to make that happen can you?" Kero tightened his fists as he glared at Azer. "So go ahead and threaten me with all you've got because I won't tell you where he is and soon Gohan will be dead and I'll be coming after Videl. Oh and let's not forget the slut you're so fond of either."

"You will tell me what I want to know." Kero said flatly but with overwhelming authority.

"You can't do anything to me. The cops can't touch and neither can-"

Azer was cut off mid-sentence as a fist pounded into his left cheek and another shortly after into his abdomen. The blue eyed teen stumbled backwards from the unexpected blows and gasped for air.

"I'm not a cop so I don't have to abide by the same rules and frankly I don't care if I am charged with assault and battery because no jury would believe you over me. Now, where is the doctor?" Kero asked yet again standing at full height over Azer.

Azer turned and came flying forward with his right fist towards Kero who sidestepped it easily and powered up slightly. As he sidestepped the fist Kero sent his right knee into Azer's stomach and two handed smashed him into the ground from the back of his head.

"I'm tired of toying with you!" Kero said venomously as he stared Azer down.

Azer got up and whirled around dropping into a fighting stance.

"I'll make you a deal Azer. We'll fight and if I win you'll tell me what I want to know. However, if I lose then I'll personally release you from this cell." Kero offered with unwavering eyes.

"Fool. It's a deal." Azer agreed confidently.

"I'll even give you a fair chance and let you fight outside rather than this cell." Kero stated and pointed towards the still open cell door for Azer to walk through fist.

**

* * *

**

-With Videl-

Videl made her way to find Lime because Kero had asked if she would keep an eye on her.

'_I knew Gohan and Lime had known each other for a long time but it didn't really dawn on me how long until Kero mentioned it. I haven't even known Gohan for a whole year and yet I feel like going crazy because of the situation he's in. I can't even imagine what it's like for Lime whose known him for eight years. They're like brother and sister.'_ Videl thought as she wandered the halls of Capsule Corp.

She finally made it back to Gohan's room from the main kitchen where she ate with Bulma and saw Lime sitting next to Gohan. Lime, as if awoken from her daze, looked to Videl startled and then quickly wiped the tears from her teal colored eyes.

"Hey Videl. Have you eaten dinner yet? I know you didn't eat earlier so if you haven't eaten yet you should." Lime stated genuinely out of concern and thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I ate Lime. Thanks for asking." Videl paused briefly noting how she suddenly felt nervous. _'I'm not good at this whole girl talk thing. What am I supposed to say?'_ "So… uh… how's Gohan?" She asked unable to think of anything else at the time. She noticed Lime's face wince slightly and thought. _'That was such a stupid question!'_

"He's pretty much the same, nothing has improved." The auburn haired girl replied weakly.

"Lime, I know it can't be easy to see your friend who's like a brother lying there unconscious… so if you want to talk..." Videl trailed off unsurely.

Lime smiled softly and her teal eyes brightened a bit. "I'd like that. Thanks Videl."

Videl let out an internal breath of relief and crossed the room grabbing a chair and moving it next to Lime in the process.

"Would you tell me about how Gohan acted when he was younger?" Videl asked with hopeful eyes. She didn't know a lot about his personality back then because he rarely said much about his younger years after he told her his life's story that night at the lake.

"Sure. He really wasn't much different, still a goofball like he is today…" Lime began with a smile and watched as Videl's eyes lit up with curiosity and amusement.

**

* * *

**

-Back with Kero and Azer-

Azer and Kero made their way to the outside area of the jail which was still fenced and contained but was more than large enough for a real fight. Thankfully the lights back there still worked even with all the turmoil the station had gone through recently.

As soon as Azer stepped outside he tried to sucker punch Kero but he ducked under it causing Azer's fist to go flying into the concrete wall behind him. Kero punched Azer with enough force to send him backwards allowing Kero to step fully out of the building.

"You better try harder than that if you hope to win against me." The brown haired teen taunted as he leveled his violet eyes at Azer.

Azer dropped into a fighting stance with his left hand level with his left shoulder and his right at the bottom of his ribcage. His feet were separated and like his hands his left was forward while his right leg was angled back and he was slightly bent at the knees allowing for flexibility.

Kero simply stood there not even bothering to drop into a stance. The kiddy glove had come off. It was time he let Azer feel the wrath of his decisions and those he'd hurt along his twisted path.

Seeing Kero just standing there caused Azer blood to boil and he charged at the teen with a barrage of punches and kicks. Right kick, blocked, left jab, blocked, right hook, sidestepped, right knee, blocked, left kick, blocked, roundhouse, ducked under. Every punch or kick thrown at Kero was blocked or avoided only making Azer angrier resulting in his onslaught of attacks becoming fiercer and harder.

Having decided he'd had enough Kero blocked Azer's next punch with his right forearm and spun around behind Azer with his face close to Azer's ear. A smirk appeared on his face as he mocked. "That all you got? Playtime's over."

Kero then powered up half way which was enough to bring a slightly white aura around his body. Azer threw his left elbow towards Kero's face but Kero ducked under the elbow, moving so he was once again in front of Azer and drove his right fist into Azer's nose.

"That was for me." Kero said quickly as he disappeared from sight momentarily.

Azer's newly broken nose gushed blood as he cried out in pain.

Kero appeared behind Azer and smashed his left elbow into Azer's back and kidney. Azer let out a loud yelp as his right bottom ribs gave way under the crushing blow immediately breaking or at least fracturing.

"That was for Lime." Kero added as he disappeared yet again from Azer's sight.

Kero appeared once more and sent a powerful uppercut to Azer's jaw knocking him into the air. Kero flew into the air following Azer.

"That was for Videl." Kero spit out as he then took off and flew above Azer who was helpless to do anything but be tossed around like a child's rag doll.

"And this is for Gohan!" Kero shouted as Azer came within a few feet allowing him to send a massive spinning kick into Azer's back sending him flying back to the ground.

Azer crashed into the ground with full force and created a small indention in the softer dirt. Azer, now scratched, bloodied, and broken, rolled over onto his back and stared up at the descending form of Kero.

'_How could I have been beaten so easily? Was my training for nothing!?'_

Kero landed gently on the ground next to Azer, staring him down coldly. "Where is he?"

Azer looked up at Kero for roughly ten seconds as if contemplating his decision before replying. "My house."

Kero looked at the man he had bloodied surprised. _'He answered honestly? I wasn't expecting that.'_

"It won't make a difference. Gohan… will still…die." Azer said a bit roughly at the last part more than likely due to his broken ribs.

"Gohan already has an antidote. You lose Azer." Kero replied with a small smirk.

Azer's icy blue eyes widened at the statement. _'No, how could they?'_ "H-How?"

"By analyzing the virus in his blood and that in the dart. You should have known we'd figure it out." Kero answered honestly.

'_I underestimated them.'_ Azer thought as he glared at Kero but it lacked its normal coldness most likely because of his injuries.

Kero sighed, walked over and picked Azer up being careful not to touch the side with his broken ribs because he didn't want to pierce a lung or any other organ. Even though Azer didn't deserve such treatment Kero was still cautious with him.

"Why didn't you kill me? Why do you help me now?" Azer questioned groggily but his eyes held a sort of tenderness that a lost child would have, which Kero took note of.

'_He's losing consciousness.' _Kero thought before answering. "Because that's what honorable people do. No matter how wrong or evil your enemies are, you have no right to be evil in return."

"But I lost. I'm cursed and worthless. I'm a weapon for destruction and revenge." Azer said slowly his lids barely open. Azer's eyes were dull, yet swirling with emotion and pain.

"You're still living and therefore, deserve a chance a change. That's what Gohan taught me as his father taught him. It's never too late to do the right thing." The brown haired teen replied as he met Azer's confused blue eyes before they closed and he fully passed out.

'_Just what happened in this guy's life? Maybe there is still a chance for him to change… or maybe he was just losing consciousness and delusional. Either way, I got what I needed.'_

Kero laid Azer on the bed and looked over his injuries. "Just a few broken bones, nothing that time and a doctor won't heal." He grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered the bloodied teen making sure all the bleeding had stopped before doing so.

'_Such a waste of life. You could've been somebody great Azer. Who knows, we might have even been friends. I promise you this, next time you mess with those I love… I won't be so easy on you.'_

He turned and walked away making sure to lock the cell door on his way out. He continued down the corridor and out to the once main lobby where he found Smith eating some food.

"Smith, I'm done now. You're back on duty." Kero called out as he made his way towards the cop.

"Whoa, what happened to you? There's blood all over your clothes." The red haired officer inquired.

"Yakine and I had a disagreement. Oh and be sure to have a doctor come and look at him right away. He's got a broken nose and at least two broken ribs on his right side. Neither his lungs nor kidneys were punctured but make sure he doesn't do anything reckless to cause further injury. Also, he unconscious as of right now and should be checked for concussions as well."

The cop's eyes widened but he nodded his head regardless. "Understood."

"Try to get a doctor in here tonight if possible. If that is impossible then make sure it's first thing in the morning. I don't want him to injure himself further or die from being reckless and stupid." The brown haired, violet orbed teen instructed even though the officer before him was holder than he was.

"Isn't Yakine in here for Attempted Murder in the First Degree amongst several other smaller charges?" Smith asked questionably, clearly confused as to why Kero didn't want him to get hurt more than he already was.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean his life isn't worth anything. A human life, no matter how evil, is still a life that has the possibility of change and should be treated and acknowledged as such."

'_Vegeta did far worse things than Azer yet Goku still showed him mercy and allowed him the chance to change. Now look at the guy… an arrogant jerk, yes, but no longer evil. The guy even has a wife and kid!'_ Kero added in his head.

"I understand. I'll be sure to get a doctor in to examine him as soon as I can." The red haired officer replied to the statement.

"Good. I'm leaving then. Tell the chief I got what I came for." Kero stated as he waved and made his way to the door leaving the officer with questioning eyes staring at his back.

Kero took in a deep, refreshing breath once he was outside of the Station as he let his eyes fall closed while doing so. Releasing the breath and opening his eyes he looked to the clear starry night sky and lifted from the bloodied grass all but enthusiastically. He was exhausted from only getting about five hours of sleep in the last three days as well as his fight with Azer. He was mentally and physically drained and just wanted to make it back to Capsule Corp, give his girl a tight hug, shower and fall asleep.

Kero smiled lightly when the yellow rounded dome of Capsule Corporation came into view knowing sleep was soon to come. He landed in the backyard and entered the house somewhat quiet, unsure if anyone was still awake and not wanting to wake anyone up if they actually were asleep. He turned and shut the door quietly just in case but soon realized it wasn't necessary as the laughter of two girls reached his ears. He turned around, raising a curious brow, and began walking towards the heart warming laughter.

"Are you kidding me? So Gohan actually wanted to wear that costume?" Lime's sweet voice reached Kero's ears.

"Yup. He doesn't even know I made a copy of the photo. It was just too priceless to pass up." Videl's more devious voice then echoed.

'_What on earth are they talking about?'_ Kero wondered poking his head into the room where the girl's voices were coming from.

"The helmet even has antennas on it!" Lime laughed out in complete humor.

"Yeah, tell me about it, the visor isn't the best looking either." Videl commented also with a smile.

Kero leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Aren't you glad Trunks and I talked him out of it?" His deep voice sounded throughout the room.

Both girls jumped slightly and whirled around to see Kero. Videl's eyes instantly went into interrogation mode as they hardened with seriousness while Lime's lit up knowing her boyfriend was finally back. Lime hurried off the couch the two were seated on and made her way to Kero. He met her halfway scooping her in his arms and enveloping her in a tight hug.

Videl watched the two with softened eyes. _'You can see the love between them so vividly just by how they look at each other. It must be nice.'_

"I told you I'd be back soon." Kero said comfortingly as he held Lime closer but not too tight as to hurt her.

"I know. I'm glad you're back." Lime replied into his shoulder since they were still locked in an embrace.

Lime pulled back and Kero allowed, even though he didn't really want to let go of her so soon. Lime's teal eyes widened suddenly.

"Kero is that your blood!?" Lime questioned worriedly as she took notice of his blood splattered clothes.

Kero looked down at his shirt and jeans briefly before responding, "No, it's Azer's."

This time it was Videl's eyes that widened as she finally rose off the couch herself and gazed at Kero with curious eyes.

Having noticed Videl's piercing gaze Kero held up his hands as if to ward off her questioning. "I made a deal with him. The deal was we would spar and if I won he would tell me what I wanted to know and if I lost I would release him from his cell. I won."

"Are you crazy!? What would you have done if you lost?" Videl responded surprised and a bit scolding as if he hadn't thought it through.

"Videl, I've been training with Gohan since I was eleven. I wasn't going to lose." The brown haired teen replied with strong eyes.

'_That's right. I forgot Kero's trained with Gohan too.'_ Videl thought briefly. "You're right, sorry. I guess I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm not as strong as I thought."

"You are strong Videl, that didn't change. All that changed was your perspective." Lime said working her way into the conversation between the two.

Videl looked down as if not quite believing the words Lime spoke.

"She's right Videl. Apart from eighteen, you're the strongest female I know." Kero added in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

"Oh _really_?" Another female voice echoed from behind him threateningly.

Kero gulped at the tone and knew only one person who had it, Chichi. "Uh, well, I mean… with the exception of Chichi."

"And just what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Yet another female voice rang out from behind the said teen that refused to turn around.

Gulp. "A-And of course Bulma is strong as well." Kero added as droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead. He didn't need to turn around to know the fiery gaze those two were drilling him with.

Unable to contain her laughter Lime began chuckling at the scared expression on Kero's face. Soon the rest of the females joined in Lime's laughter and Kero let out a breath.

"Well I was coming to say goodnight to the girls but since you're back, you mind sharing what happened with Azer?" Bulma asked as she made her way to the male.

Kero turned around and replied. "Things went alright. I got what I needed and will be starting my search for the doctor tomorrow after I've had a chance to sleep. Yes, this _is_ blood on me. No, it's not mine, it's Azer's. No, I didn't kill him and yes, he's okay."

Bulma raised an amused eyebrow at Kero's answers. "You forgot one question."

Kero knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked with motherly concern.

Kero smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I was pretty pissed when I fought him so I didn't exactly be nice while fighting. I raised my power level and kinda kicked the tar out of him."

"That's my boy." Chichi commented with blazing eyes and a proud smile. This caused everyone to smile.

"Thanks Chichi." The brown haired teen responded with a goofy grin.

"Well Chich, I think it's time for us to hit the sack. Don't you?" Bulma stated glancing over at the obsidian haired woman next to her.

"Yes, you're right. You kids should get to sleep soon too." Chichi replied motherly.

"Of course." Lime chirped with a smile.

With that Bulma and Chichi said their goodnights and made their way to their respective bedrooms.

-

Bulma entered her room tired from the all-nighter and glad to finally rest in her bed. She glanced around and noticed the lights were dimly lit glistening off the light tan colored walls. She looked to her bed, surprised to find that Vegeta was actually there and looked to be asleep. The deep red colored sheets covering his lower half extending from just above the hip up to his lower ribs while the black comforter was tossed to the end of the bed.

The blue haired woman smiled at the sight. She carefully made her way to her side of the bed where the lamp on top of the wooden nightstand was dimly lit and gently sat down on the bed, her back to him, trying not to wake her sleeping husband.

"Is Trunks in bed?" Vegeta's deep voice rumbled in the room.

Bulma sighed. No matter how hard she tried not to wake him up she never succeeded in actually doing so. "Yes, I put him and Goten to sleep about an hour ago."

A grunt was her reply.

"Have you been asleep long?" Bulma asked tenderly.

"No." Came Vegeta's short reply.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A Saiyan doesn't need as much sleep as humans."

Bulma smiled playfully and lightly rolled her eyes. She was still turned away from him. "Then why do you always come to bed when I do?" She asked with a smirk.

"I -eh…" He couldn't just say it was because of her and the habit he'd gotten into. "I just feel like it, that's why."

"Is that so?" Bulma replied with a smirk.

She got up off the bed and changed into her night clothes. Then she pulled back the covers and climbed into the warm sheets. Extending a hand out, she found firm the chest of her husband. She too rolled on her side so they were face to face and lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said seriously.

"For what?"

"These past few days have been crazy and you've been a big help in taking care of the boys." Bulma answered honestly.

Before he could reply she closed the distance between them capturing his lips with her own. Vegeta's hand unconsciously made its way to her back, pulling her closer towards him. Bulma pulled back and looked at him with a slightly raised brow.

"Somebody's in a good mood." She teased with a loving smile and shining ocean blue eyes.

Vegeta met her eyes with his own and smiled. "Goodnight Bulma."

Bulma smiled again at his tenderness. "Goodnight." With that she rolled over and turned off the lights closing her weary orbs in the process. Her suddenly eyes flew open when Vegeta wrapped a toned arm over her waist and pulled her towards him. She didn't dare say anything to ruin the moment as she let a wide smile emerge on her face and soon drifted to sleep in the arms of her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kero watched Chichi and Bulma leave but quickly excused himself from the room following after the two.

"Chichi." Kero called down the hall after the woman.

Chichi turned around, curiosity showing on her face, and watched as Kero made his way towards to her.

"What is it Kero?"

The teen looked down successfully hiding his eyes behind his brown locks.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there for Gohan..."

Chichi's face softened immediately. "Kero, it's not your fault. You always take responsibility upon yourself. You didn't inject this virus into him, but you _did_ help make an antidote."

The teen looked up with emotion filled violet orbs.

The older woman placed her hands upon his shoulders firmly. "You've been strong for these girls… and everyone, thank you Kero. I know this is hard on you too."

Chichi smiled lightly and pulled him into a motherly embrace. Kero returned the embrace and felt uncertainty well up within him.

"He's my best friend. I don't want to lose him." He shakily stated.

Chichi pulled back and looked firmly into his eyes. "Kero Yamaki, you know my son isn't going to let some puny little virus take him from here so you had better start believing that too."

Kero smiled lightly. "Yes, Ma'am. I do believe it Chichi… and thanks."

The black haired woman returned the smile and nodded in the direction of the girls. "Now go on. Have some fun and then get some sleep."

"Will do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chichi replied and made her way to her room, but not without checking in on Gohan first.

Kero turned and walked back to the room where he found Videl and Lime sitting on the couch much like when he first entered. He gazed at his girlfriend and let out a content breath at the warmth that rose in his chest. He then made his way over to the two and sat down beside Lime on the couch.

"Hey Kero." Videl greeted once more.

"Hey." Come his tired reply as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"You should go to bed." Lime stated tenderly.

"Probably, but that's no fun." The male teen while cracking open an eye to glance at Lime.

"Well Videl and I were talking about Gohan's younger days; you want to add in your input?"

Kero chuckled lightly. "He wasn't really much different then. Perhaps a bit more naïve and dorkier but he still had the same big heart and protective nature. He was strong, unbelievably strong. I remember watching him in awe as he trained. After Goku died, he began to spend time training me. Wow… that seems like a lifetime ago."

"How did you two meet?" Videl inquired with curious eyes.

Kero lifted his head and looked at her. "No one ever told you?"

Videl shook her head lightly.

"Oh uh… well he saved my life. I was in the city gathering groceries for my mom when a bunch of thugs surrounded me and told me I had to hand over all of my food. I refused and that only succeeded in pissing them off. Two of the five pulled out knives and threatened to just kill me and take my food that way. Remember this is the same time Cell was running rampant so people were edgy.

Anyway, I refused to hand over my food even if it was going to cost my life. These guys were idiots, but all of them were taller and stronger than me. There was no way I could win against the five of them. I hadn't even had any martial arts training. Well one of the guys with the knife decided he'd had enough and charged at me. He was in the middle of an overhead slash when a boy with blond hair wearing a white shirt and black pants suddenly appeared between us stopping the knife in mid swing.

I'll never forget what he said. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any better?" Hahah, that's such a Gohan thing to say. Anyway, the thugs then charged him and Gohan quickly knocked them all out. The whole time I was standing there awestruck while clutching my two bags of groceries. He turned around and smiled at me, his green eyes were so innocent and happy. We exchanged names and I thanked him a bazillion times. Then we went shopping for his groceries and talked the entire time.

After that the Cell games started and Goku died. Then we started training and have been best friends ever since. I had the honor of meeting Goku once. He was carefree but incredibly powerful. Strong and had the presence of a warrior but the gentleness of a child. He loved to eat. That man could put away twenty dishes easily. Even though I only met him once, I knew he was a great man and swore to myself to be like him and his son." Kero finished his small story with distant, remembering eyes.

"You and Gohan have a lot of history." Videl commented a bit surprised that Kero had met Goku.

"Yeah, I was there when he saved you life as a kid too."

"I remember you telling me about that." Lime added with a smile. "You said Gohan was star struck and wouldn't stop looking in her eyes."

Videl's eyes widened at the statement and a blush rose on her cheeks. "So uh what were you two doing there anyway?" Videl asked trying to change the subject off of her and Gohan's gaze.

The brown haired teen chuckled again. "We were grocery shopping."

"You guys sure shop a lot." Videl laughed out.

"Have you seen how he eats?" Lime interjected with a smile.

All three of them began to laugh at the comment thinking of Gohan and the happy times they've spent with him. The ring of a cell phone echoed in the room and Videl reached in her pocket and retrieved it, looking at the caller identification.

"Sorry guys. It's Erasa I better take it." Videl stated as she rose from the couch. "Hello?"

"_Videl!? Okay what's going on!? You and Gohan haven't been to class in two days and you haven't called me or anything! I've been worried!"_ Erasa's sharp, frantic voice rang in her ear.

Videl made her way out of the room so she wouldn't disturb Kero and Lime. "Erasa calm down and let me explain what's going on okay?" Videl waited until the blond calmed before continuing. "Don't freak out but Gohan is unconscious-"

"_-WHAT!?"_

Videl rolled her eyes and continued as if she was never interrupted. "Azer injected Gohan with some type of heart virus. We were training when he collapsed and went unconscious. That was three days ago. I'm at Capsule Corporation with Chichi, Kero and Lime. Bulma and Kero developed an antidote for Gohan so he should recover within a week." Videl didn't want to say how serious his condition was because she didn't want to worry Erasa more than she already was. Nor did she choose to say how she was feeling during this time.

"_Oh my, are you okay Videl? Is there anything I can do for you guys?"_ Erasa asked worriedly.

"I'm alright… no, actually I feel horrible, but it's getting better. Everyone is taking this pretty hard." Videl answered with a sigh.

"_Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow?" _

"Yeah I'm sure that would be fine. Bulma doesn't seem to mind having a full house."

"_I'll be over tomorrow afternoon then. Hey Videl… if you want to talk, you know I'm here."_ Erasa said warmly.

"Thanks Erasa. Maybe tomorrow. I'll see you then." Videl bade.

"_Call me if you need anything." _Erasa added.

"I will. Goodnight. Oh hey Erasa do you know how to get here?" Videl asked thinking her blonde friend had never been to Capsule Corporation before and how prone she was to getting lost.

"_Videl, it's CAPSULE CORP! Everyone knows how to get there. It's the only big yellow dome in West City. I think I can figure it out."_ Erasa answered with a chuckle and a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah… right. Okay well goodnight then." Videl said once more feeling a bit dumb for having asked.

"_Goodnight girl." _Erasa's voice came over the receiver for the last time.

Videl shut her phone and let out a deep breath. _'Gohan'_ The raven haired teen thought with eyes closed.

She shoved her cell phone back in her pocket and shook her head slightly as if clearing her thoughts. Videl then made her way back into the room where Kero and Lime where and noticed them on the couch together. Kero was sitting with his arm around Lime and Lime was resting her head upon his shoulder and chest.

'_I better let them have some alone time. I'm sure they both could use it.'_ She thought while backing out of the room quietly.

Glancing at her watch and seeing how late it was Videl decided she would call it a night and get some sleep.

* * *

Morning came early for those staying at Capsule Corporation, specifically Kero and Videl who were sitting at a small table discussing the plans for the day.

"I'll be calling an old friend of mine to help, just in case Azer's leading me into another trap." The brown haired, violet orbed teen stated and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you actually think Azer was telling the truth about where the doctor was?" The raven haired, light blue eyed girl asked him with a skeptical look.

Kero paused and thought for a few moments before replying, "Yeah, I do. That doesn't mean it will be easy though."

"I want to go." Videl stated with eyes firmly set.

Kero looked up from his coffee and met her determined blue orbs and equally determined expression and smiled lightly. "I could use the help."

"Good then it's settled. Call whoever you need and let's get going." Videl stated while rising from the table and chair she seated on. "I'm going to check on Gohan before we leave." With that the teen walked away, short raven locks gently moving to and fro with each step.

Kero leaned back in his chair and sighed. He glanced at his watch with displayed the time as 7:34am and reluctantly pulled his cellular phone from his pocket dialing a number.

Two rings later a female voice answered on the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Eighteen, it's Kero, is Krillen around?"

"_Hold on." _Kero heard Eighteen yell for Killen and then a male voice resounded through the phone. _"Kero? Hey, what's up kid?"_

"Hey Krillen, listen I don't really have time to explain the situation right now, but how would you like to help me free a kidnapped person and possible beat up some thugs?"

"_Uh, okay. What'd you and Gohan get yourselves into now?"_

"I'll explain the situation as we fly. You mind meeting me at Bulma's?" Kero stated and then took another sip of his coffee.

"_Bulma's? Kero is everything alright?" _The elder fighter asked the teen worriedly.

"No, Krillen, it's not. Just meet me here, okay? I could really use your help with this." Kero stated not wanting to talk about the situation over the phone.

"_Alright I'll be there in a few."_

"Thanks man." Kero said, glad Krillen didn't press the issue.

"_Sure." _

Kero hung up the phone and stood, finishing the last of his coffee in the process. He walked over to the sink and rinsed out his mug and then placed it in the dishwasher. Having nothing else to do until Krillen arrived, Kero decided to go check on Gohan as well.

The brown haired teen knocked on the door before entering.

"Kero, you're up early." Chichi stated as the said teen stepped fully into the room.

"Yeah… I've got a lot to do today. So how's our boy?"Kero asked as he made his way over to the _still_ unconscious Saiyan.

"In dire need of a change of clothes, but other than that, he's still the same." The black haired mother replied.

Kero smiled at her response, at least the first part anyway. "Chichi," Kero paused and looked directly at her waiting until he had her full attention before speaking. "If Bulma's not around and can't get to him for some reason we made the antidote in liquid form like what Goku had. It's on the desk in the yellow bottle."

The black haired woman glanced over at the desk briefly before returning her eyes to Kero's. "I've been through this before. I can handle it, really." Chichi stated but not in a scolding way.

"Sorry, I know. I guess I just… want to make sure he's okay while I'm gone. Videl's coming with me and I don't know how long we'll be gone. If the virus flares up again Videl won't be here to calm him down."

Chichi placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "I've got it covered Kero. You just make sure those responsible are brought to justice… otherwise I'll have to hunt them down myself."

A picture of Chichi fully loaded with guns and ammo flashed in Kero's mind and he smiled lightly. The door creaked open successfully grabbing his attention. Turning his head he saw Videl enter with a fresh change of clothes. She had on loose black shorts that came to rest about eight inches above her knee and a white tee shirt with a blue tank over top of that. She also had on black fighting gloves and black boots.

"You ready?" Videl asked glancing at Kero.

"Yeah, Krillen should be here soon."

'_Krillen, why does that name seem familiar?'_ Videl thought with furrowed brows. Then it dawned on her where she had heard the name from…

-- -- --

"_Who's that short bald guy?" Videl questioned curiously._

"_Oh that's Krillen." Gohan smiled while replying happily. "And the blonde next to him is his wife Eighteen and she's holding their daughter Marron. The old perverted man there is Master Roshi and that's the turtle."_

"_Looks like an interesting group." The raven haired girl commented._

"_Yeah. I'll have to take you to meet them one day." Gohan suggested and then added. "Only if you want to of course."_

-- -- --

"I guess you haven't met Krillen yet, have you Videl?" Kero stated thinking back to if the two had met.

"No, not yet. Gohan was going to…" Videl paused briefly thinking of Gohan's promise and the emptiness she suddenly felt. She shook her head gently and continued. "…take me to meet them sometime."

"Oh, I see." He replied not sure of what else to say, but feeling the need to at least say something in response. A moment of awkward silence filled the room and then Kero added, "So, why don't we wait outside? Krillen should be here soon."

Videl lifted the corner of her lips in a sad, reminiscent smile and responded. "Sure."

The two made their way outside and just like Kero has said, Krillen arrived shortly after. Introductions were made and then the trio quickly took to the skies making their way towards Azer's house just outside of Satan City. While flying, Kero and Videl explained the situation to Krillen.

"This guy sounds like a real piece of work." The short, still balled man stated with furrowed brows.

"I think it's mostly due to his Uncle's influence in his life. He wasn't really like that as a kid. I only met him once and we only fought for a short time, but still, he fought with honor at that time. He told me after he lost the tournament a lot of bad things began to happen to his family and they began to believe he was cursed because of his loss to me so they banished him, sending him to live with his uncle." Videl explained to the two males.

"So where's this uncle guy?" Krillen asked in curiosity.

Kero and Videl exchanged glances and shrugged unknowingly.

After about fifteen minutes of flying the three were on the outside of Satan City where Azer's house was located.

"I have no idea what kind of situation we're walking into, so be careful." Kero stated as he eyed the tan colored house in view.

"Let's do this." Videl replied with a firm expression.

"After you two." Krillen commented with a nod of the head.

Videl made her way down to the ground and Kero turned to look at Krillen. "Could you keep an eye on her for me? Gohan would have my head if I let anything happen to her."

"So Gohan's got a girlfriend, eh?" Krillen replied playfully.

"You could say that." The brown haired teen responded and then descended to the ground.

"I'll take the side door, Kero you take the front and Krillen go around back." Videl instructed having already evaluated the situation.

"Alright, here we go." Kero replied and the three separated making their way to their post.

Kero phased to the front door and drew in a deep breath. He searched the front room for any signs of life and finding none present he quietly open the front door, entering silently into the house.

The house was dark and all the windows had blinds or blankets over them shutting out the majority of the morning light. A hallway was directly in front of him and another room off to his left. He noticed the door to his left open and quickly hid in the shadows. Two men came out both with a can of beer in each hand chatting amongst themselves.

Wasting no time Kero hurriedly disposed of the two, knocking them unconscious, and dragged them back into the room they came out of.

'_I guess this place isn't deserted after all.'_ The brown haired teen thought briefly.

He carefully snuck down the hallway. A noise echoed off to his right and he immediately paused in his steps. A figure moved in the shadows slowly, almost unnoticeably. Kero prepared to take action but just as he was about to strike the figure walked into a small beam of light illuminating his bald head and familiar face. Kero let out a breath and swallowed.

"Psst." He sounded through his lips quickly to get Krillen's attention.

The warrior turned his head sharply and had hands risen in a combat position but after catching sight of the teen loosened up. The two continued down the hall checking rooms as they went. So far they had come upon three rooms in this long, dark hallway, but all of them had been vacant leaving Kero wondering if the Doc was really even here.

* * *

-**With Videl-**

Videl had slowly made her way to the back and then quietly through the back door careful not to make noticeable noises that would draw attention to her. She immediately took note of the dark house once entered and crouched down making her way to a corner so her eyes could adjust to the sudden darkness. She remained there silently listening for any other noises in the darkness of the room while scanning the current room she was in which happened to look like a mud room. After crouching there for some time, long enough for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, Videl rose and headed toward the only other door in the room on the far wall in front of her.

She took steps with care and caution, something she normally didn't have to do. Normally she was beating up some robber or other such criminal who dared to try something stupid during the day. She didn't have to worry about stealth or quiet steps for there was no sneaking or surprise tactic involved. It didn't matter if she sounded like an elephant stomping through the jungle because she was normally outside where she was able to charge in or make her presence knowing by yelling at the idiots she was taking down. Here however, things were different. The element of surprise was important, especially if there were a bunch of the escaped inmates or Azer's followers residing here.

Truth be told, Videl wasn't sure if _anyone_ was here let alone the guy Azer kidnapped. Since when did Azer tell the truth? He'd been lying to her for two years! What was to make her believe he suddenly gave in and told the truth this time? Kero seemed to believe Azer's words, but then he did suggest Azer might have set a trap too. Videl sighed breathlessly and decided it didn't matter either way because they were here now so they might as well look around.

Videl took note of her surrounding and realized the mud or laundry room area she was just in lead to the kitchen she was currently in. On the far side of the wall to her left a black sheathed short sword and katana hung proudly. Videl cringed at the memory that went through her mind of when Azer attacked her that rainy night over two months ago. She stretched a hand around to her back; the same back Azer had filleted open with his katana. She knew she was going to die at that time but then Gohan saved her, bringing her back from death itself. Videl shook her head forcefully; this place brought back too many memories.

The raven haired teen heard a sudden noise and instantly ducked into the half open pantry next to her, listening carefully for any other sounds. Footsteps and faint conversation could be heard as she remained hidden in the darkness of the pantry. The sounds continued to get louder and guessed they were probably making their way to the kitchen.

'_Great, just what I need.'_ She thought sarcastically as she lifted her hands into a combat position, still listening for the noises. From what she could tell, there were only two of them. She was formulating a plan of attack when the voices suddenly became clear.

"Why the heck does Azer make us keep this house so freakin' dark!?" A male voice echoed annoyed.

"Shut up Larce, those are Azer's orders. Besides it's his house. Where is that guy anyway? I thought he was supposed to meet us here? It was the rendezvous point right?" A much deeper and older sounding voice rang out.

'_Larce? Isn't that the name of the guy in our English and History class? If I remember right, he was also one of Azer's friends.'_ Videl thought as she continued to listen in on their conversation.

A dim light suddenly filled the room and Videl guessed they were in the same room as her now.

"Of course this is where he told us to meet him! I don't understand what's taking him so long though!" The younger voice said in reply clearly aggravated.

"You don't think he got caught do you?" The older male voice questioned.

"Who Azer? No way, that guy's too smart for that. It's only been three days since he broke out so he could just be out gathering supplies or information."

'_You don't know Gohan if you think Azer wouldn't get caught.'_ Videl thought as she continued to listen to their footsteps using that to judge their distance from her.

"I guess you're right. How long are we supposed to wait for him to return though? And that Argol guy left too. Wasn't he the one that helped Azer plan the whole breakout?" The older male voice questioned once more.

"Yeah, who knows where he went though. That guy's even more messed up than Azer and hell-bent on exposing Hercule, or killing him depending on which is easier." The young voice responded.

Videl's eyes widened with the statement. _'Father'_

"That guys eyes still freak me out. At first I thought they were a weird shade of brown, but with a closer look, they're a dark red. Totally creepy." The young one continued.

"Haven't you ever seen red eyes before? Ah, is poor little Larce scared?" The older one replied in a mocking tone.

"Heck no! I just haven't seen red eyes before and I don't care if I ever see them again."

'_So his name is Argol and he's got reddish brown eyes, huh? Thanks for the information.'_ Videl thought and then realized the footsteps were now right next to her.

"You're such a pansy." The deeper voice insulted.

"Shut up, Kazi! I am not!" The younger one defended.

The two males came into Videl's view through the partially closed pantry door. Even in the dim light Videl could tell one had dark chocolate brown hair and the other a head of pitch black. The brown haired guy was well built, but smaller than the one to his left. The pitch black haired male was also well built and had about a foot of height on the teen next to him. The teen walked to the fridge and threw open the door hastily, clearly frustrated. The older guy with black hair simply crossed his arms as if waiting impatiently. Both of their backs were currently to Videl.

Videl decided this was her best opportunity to strike. She stepped around the partially closed door and rushed at the bigger guy, hitting him firmly in the side of the head just behind the ear with her tightened fist. The guy, despite his size, crumbled to the ground unconscious. At the sound of the body hitting the ground the teen at the fridge quickly turned around, Videl however, was already charging in on him. His eyes widened and mouth parted in realization, but before he was able to usher a sound Videl threw a hard punch into his abdomen. The wind was instantly knocked out of him as he unwillingly let out the air in his lungs. He grabbed onto his stomach on his way down to the ground hitting the floor unconscious, courtesy of another hard punch to the temple.

She let out a quiet sigh and felt the familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through her the same as any fight brought on. Looking down at the two bodies that lay beneath her she decided leaving them out in the open probably wasn't the best idea and wrapped her arms under the unconscious teen dragging him into the pantry. Videl shoved him in next to the large bag of rice that was resting on the right side of the pantry floor and made her way for the larger guy. Using the same technique of wrapping her arms under his and curling them around his shoulders she moved the black haired man into the pantry as well. Thankfully it was a large pantry and able to hide both of them to her liking. The raven haired girl closed the door fully and set her eyes towards the next section to cover, the hallway.

-

Krillen and Kero were halfway through the hallway when a door ten feet from them suddenly flew open and two males emerged. Both Krillen and Kero pressed their backs against the wall, thankful the house was so dark as to conceal their identity. The two males that exited the room didn't even look behind them but rather made their way down the hall talking nonchalantly. One male had dark chocolate brown hair and the other, pitch black. Kero was about to rush at the two guys when the older warrior next to him grabbed the teen's arm and shook his bald head. Kero's brows furrowed together in confusion and he looked with curious eyes towards his bald headed comrade.

Krillen put a finger to his lips giving a signal for quietness and then pointed to his ear, signaling for them to just listen. Once he gave his suggestion he let go of Kero's arm. The two prior males that exited the room continued walking down the hall completely oblivious to the warriors behind them.

Once they were out of sight Krillen turned to Kero whispering, "Come on; let's check the door they just came from."

Kero nodded in agreement and followed the smaller, but yet by no means less powerful warrior before him.

-

Videl once again took steps with caution as she journeyed the twenty feet to the hallway where she began looking for any doors that would possibly be keeping the doctor locked away. Surprisingly to her, one of the doors was wide open. She hoped this was the door where Larce and that black haired guy came from and with any luck the door that would lead her to the doctor. Videl poked her head in the door slightly before fully going through. She immediately noticed this was more than just a door which lead to a simple room because before her lay a set of stairs descending down to where she presumed was the basement.

Videl slowly and quietly made her way down the steps in the darkness which seemed to encompass the entire house. Once at the bottom she noticed there were two ways which she could go, one to her left, and the other to her right. The raven haired girl chose the path to her right and walked down yet another hallway that was dimly lit. Continuing down the hallway Videl suddenly paused when she came to a section of jail cells.

'_This has to be where the doc is being kept.'_ She thought as she stretched out a hand to touch the cold metal bars.

Videl continued to move on pausing once again, but this time because of the large, burly man not twenty feet ahead of her sitting outside one particular cell. The large man looked to be nearly two feet taller than her and at least 120 pounds heavier. He wasn't fat though, no he was solid muscle from the looks of it.

'_That's got to be the cell! Why else would there be a guard?'_ Videl reasoned as she examined the man briefly and sized up the situation for her best option of coming out of this unharmed with the doctor.

Thankfully the man looked to be bored out of his mind, and therefore not alert to his surroundings. The raven haired teen was still thinking of the best way to attack when a noise was heard behind her causing the girl to quickly, but quietly turn around.

To her surprise standing roughly fifteen feet behind her were Kero and Krillen. Both male warriors paused and looked up to Videl, equally surprised themselves to see her there. Kero's eye brows shot up in curiosity, while Krillen seemed to remain focused on the situation at hand. Videl held up her hand with her index finger pointing up while she mouthed silently, "One man" and then pointed down the hall.

The two male comrades nodded in understanding. Thankfully this would be easier than they anticipated. Closing the distance between the three Krillen spoke nearly silently. "I'll take care of him. You two get the doc and let's get outta here." Both teen's nodded in agreement to the quickly formed plan.

Krillen decided he didn't want to waste time sneaking up on the guy and fighting hand to hand so instead he sent a wind punch enhanced with energy. The punch was invisible to most people but certainly didn't lack in force. Manipulating the air around him as he punched forcefully through the air with his right hand, Krillen sent a bit of his energy with the punch and watched as almost instantly the punch hit its target knocking the guard off the stool and out cold onto the concrete floor below.

Kero and Videl both looked amazed at the technique, neither having seen it before.

"Still works like a charm even after all these years." Krillen stated proudly with a wide smile. "Come on you two." Krillen waved on as he made his way down the hall towards the previously guarded cell.

As they were walking Videl turned to Kero and asked, "You ever seen anything like that before?"

"Nope. It's new to me as well." The brown haired teen replied still impressed with the technique.

Krillen, having overheard the two, added. "Gohan really hasn't shown you that?"

"He knows how to do it?" Kero asked dumbfounded once more.

"Well I'd assume so, but come to think of it, I don't know if Goku ever taught him. It was a technique from when _we_ were teen's. If I remember correctly Goku used it on Chichi in a tournament right before he asked her to marry him." He paused and let out a chuckle at the memory. "I never did understand those two."

The group of three finally reached the cell and Kero took to the task of moving the unconscious man out of the way. Sure enough, inside the cell was a man lying on the small, dirty bed on the east side of the chamber. The man had a head of sandy blond hair and was somewhat small framed. He appeared as though he hadn't shaved in over a week, or showered for that matter.

"Hey, you alright in there?" Kero called out as he finished moving the unconscious guard.

Upon hearing such an unfamiliar voice, let alone someone asking his condition, the man turned around only to be overjoyed at what flooded his vision.

"M-Miss Satan? Have you come to rescue me?" The sandy blond haired man asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, sorry it took me so long. Though I have to say, it was Kero here who learned of your location." Videl confirmed pointed a hand to Kero as she said his name.

"Enough chit chat, this place creeps me out. Let's get outta here." Krillen stated as he used a small energy blast aimed at the bottom of the cell bars to free the man.

The ground which the bars were solidly set in began to crumble as the blast hit leaving the bottom of the bars free to move. Krillen then wrapped his left arm around the bottom of the bars and pulled them back as one would pull back window curtains.

The sandy blond haired man's eyes widened considerably at seeing such acts, but didn't fail to take the opportunity to get out of the cell which had held him for so long.

Once the man was out of harm's way Krillen let loose of the bars and they fell back into place with a loud clang as they hit against one another.

"Was anyone else kidnapped that you know of?" Videl asked wanting to make sure there weren't any more people that needed help.

"No, just me thankfully. My name is Len, by the way." The man said extending his hand.

"Krillen" The shorter balled headed warrior replied shaking the man's hand briefly.

"Kero." The teen also shook Len's hand momentarily. "Shall we go?"

"Those words never sounded good." Len commented with a large smile.

The four quickly made their way down the hall, up the stairs and out of the house, where a breath of fresh air awaited them. In their time spent inside the house, the day had gone from sunny to overcast, but to Len it was beautiful. Taking in a deep breath the man closed his eyes, letting his freedom sink in.

"Let's get you home." Kero said placing a soft hand upon the man's shoulder.

Len simply nodded, unable to usher words at the present moment as he was overcome with emotions knowing his family and himself were going to be fine and would be reunited with them soon.

"Why don't I take him in my jet copter and meet you two back at the Bulma's?" Videl suggested. She needed a distraction to keep her mind off Gohan and the new information learned in the house.

"That's a good idea. Krillen and I will stay to take care of things here. All of these guys need to be questioned to find out how they were tied to Azer." The brown haired teen replied with a nod of the head.

"Alright, thanks guys." The raven haired girl said as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her jet copter capsule.

She tossed the capsule out in front of her and with the familiar 'pop' and small amount of dust her yellow copter appeared.

"After you Sir." Videl pointed to the copter door while saying this.

Len turned and glanced at the two males next to him, "Thanks again. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Krillen and Kero simply smiled and nodded politely.

Videl and the doctor made their way to the copter and took off in the direction Len pointed, home.

**

* * *

**

-Capsule Corporation 2:03 pm-

Videl, Kero and Krillen had all made it back to Capsule Corp and were currently enjoying the hot meal of rice, stir-fried beef and vegetables, left over stew from the night before and roasted chicken Chichi had so graciously prepared in their absence.

"This is delicious, thank you Chichi." Videl commented after taking a few small bites of food.

"You're welcome Videl. It was the least I could do." The black haired older woman replied happily as she scrubbed a pot clean at the sink.

"Chichi your cooking is as good as ever! Man, to have a delicious hot meal… I sure miss those days." Krillen cheered as he downed another large bite of his meal. His face suddenly turned grim. "Don't tell Eighteen I said that though, I'd never get a hot meal again."

The occupants of the room laughed joyfully at Krillen's cheerfulness and ability to lighten the atmosphere with his vibrant personality.

"The Doc make it home alright?" Kero asked after swallowing his food.

Videl looked up from her bowl of rice and smiled before replying, "Yeah, his family was overjoyed when we showed up. Both he and his family thanked me again several times over before I was finally able to excuse myself and leave them to reunite."

Kero smiled with a sense of accomplishment and honor. "I'm glad we found him and the right thing was done."

"How about you two, did you manage to get all those guys to the station? Did they even have the room for them?" Videl asked in between bites of food.

"We actually brought them to the West City police station. It's not as large of a station but enough for the five guys we took out. Thankfully, they were all at the scene so we can charge them with kidnapping. Otherwise we'd only be able to hold them for twenty-four hours." Kero informed briefly.

"That's for sure." The raven haired teen commented in reply.

"The food was great Chichi, thanks." Kero said after swallowing his last bite and patting his stomach. "I think I'll try to get a few hours of sleep now if that's alright. The bad guys are in jail, the victim was rescued and I've got a full belly. Yup, that's enough of a day for me." Kero rose, cleaning up his bowl and chopsticks in the process and went to wash them in the sink.

"Oh I'll take care of that Kero." Chichi said, gently grabbing the bowl from him.

Kero smiled a crooked smile and replied, "Ah, you spoil me too much Chichi." With that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made his way down the hall for some much needed, and deserved, rest.

"Here, I'll help you wash up Chichi." Videl stated as she took her bowl to the sink and began to help with the remainder of the dirty pots, pans, and dishes.

"Thank you Videl."

"I'm going to go check on Gohan and see if I can find Bulma." Krillen stated as he rose from the table taking his dishes with him to the sink.

Videl took Krillen's bowl, glass and chopsticks with a smile and then turned around beginning to wash them.

It wasn't long before the dishes were washed, dried, and put away in their proper places. Sure, they could have just left them for the robots but the opportunity to occupy yourself and take your mind off the situation seemed like a better idea to Videl. Chichi had left after the dishes were finished to go check on Gohan and also make sure Goten wasn't getting into trouble which left Videl alone at the kitchen table with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her.

So many things had happened in the past few days it was almost impossible to wrap one's mind around it all. More so than the events themselves Videl found herself unable to understand the many emotions running through her. Surely this wasn't just because of Gohan… right? The turmoil inside of her must be from something else. It had to be… didn't it? Azer had succeeded once more in messing with her mind and that must be taking some kind of effect… shouldn't it? It just couldn't be Gohan alone. Yes, she liked him and finally admitted or rather realized that, but just liking someone shouldn't cause this much hurt and pain, right?

Videl was interrupted from her thoughts when Lime entered the room to inform her that Erasa was here.

"Oh okay. Thanks Lime." Videl said as she shook her preoccupied mind aside and rose to greet her friend.

The auburn haired teen nodded with a smile and made her way back to whatever it was she was doing before.

Videl saw Erasa immediately as she entered the room and met the eyes of the short blonde haired girl in front of her.

Erasa met Videl's gaze and was startled to see so much confusion and emotion flowing through them. Never before had she seen her friend like this, and especially not for a guy.

"Hey." The blonde offered a bit sadly unsure of what to say.

"Well there's no sense in just standing there, come on I'll show you around." Videl replied ushering for Erasa to follow.

"So what's it like staying here?" Erasa inquired trying to make conversation.

"Just like most places I would imagine. Bulma is really down to Earth, though I can't say so much for her mom."

"Sounds like she and I would get along well then." Erasa commented with a chuckle.

Videl laughed in response and stated, "I'm not sure any of us would live through it."

"Videl!" The blonde haired teen cried out shocked by the comment and her teasing.

The other teen simply shrugged her shoulders and continued walking down the corridors that lead to Gohan's room. Once there Videl began to explain the situation in greater detail eventually leading up to the events of today. They talked with the other in the room and Videl introduced her to Krillen, a man she had only met mere hours before. Time passed quickly with the conversation and after a few hours only Videl and Erasa were left in the room with Gohan.

"Videl" Erasa began a bit hesitantly. "How are doing? I mean, really doing?" The short blonde haired girl asked while meeting light blue orbs.

"I'm fi-" A glare from Erasa cut off her sentence. Videl shut her mouth and let out an irritated sigh. After some time she finally let out in a soft spoken voice, "How do you think I'm doing Erasa? One of my closest friends has been unconscious for nearly four days because of me."

"You mean because of Azer. Videl this isn't your doing. But, yeah, I get what you mean."

"I just keep wondering if he'll ever wake up." Videl admitted with downcast eyes.

'_I hope she doesn't kill me for what I'm about to ask.'_ Erasa thought before going into a subject she knew had to be dealt with.

"Videl, I'd like to think you'd be this concerned if something like this happened to Sharpner or I, but something tells me that's not the case." Erasa held up her hand to keep Videl from interrupting in her defense. "I know we mean a lot to you and are some of your closest friends, however, I can't see you constantly staying by my bedside like you are his. The reason is because Sharpner and I are just friends to you, but I think Gohan is more." She paused momentarily preparing for the question she had to ask. "Are you in love with Gohan, Videl?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not in love with him." The raven haired girl responded abruptly.

"You sure about that?" Erasa countered softly. "Just think about it. Gohan was the kid that saved you, he came to our school and became friends with you, he fought crime with you as the Gold Fighter, he's saved you from Azer more than once, he's been there to listen to you, he taught you how to fly and you've spent most of your days recently training with him. Whenever he comes into the room you smile. When he glances or smiles at you, you smile. You even cut your hair, which you haven't had short since I've known you."

Videl was wide eyed and baffled. "I… I…"

"It's not wrong either way Videl. I simply want you to be honest with yourself." Erasa added tenderly with a friendly hand upon her friend's shoulder.

Videl glanced over to Gohan with uncertain eyes. Her heart was pounding yet at the same time felt like a weight was suddenly pressing down on it. Her mind was racing but yet blank at the same time.

'_It can't be love… could it?' _Videl thought as light blue orbs dropped from his structured face to the wooden floor.

A squeeze on her shoulder lifted her head and she met the ocean blue eyes of Erasa. After a moment of silence and a meaningful glance she said, "I'll be back tomorrow. I'll stop by your place and get you some more clothes. Try and get some sleep tonight, okay?"

Videl nodded unsure of what to say and unable to speak because of the emotions stimulated with Erasa's question.

With that Erasa left the room, taking one last glance back at her friend just before closing the door behind her.

'_I've only just realized I liked him, I couldn't be in love with him already. I mean, I haven't even known him for a year! No, it can't be. I can't be in love.'_

Videl paused and looked up to Gohan once more. She moved her chair closer to him and gently wrapped her hand around his.

"I can't be in love with you." Videl whispered, shock and un-sureness evident in her words. "Could I?"

Videl thought about Gohan and all the things she felt for him. She remembered his touch and his embrace and the warmth it brought her. She remembered the funny feeling she got in her stomach whenever he would do certain things. Memories of their time together quickly flashed through her head. Finally she came to the point of these past few days and the typhoon of emotions it brought.

She slowly lifted her head as her gaze shifted to his face. Her mouth agape and eyes widened with shock, realization and awe.

That's when it hit her…

She was in love with Gohan.

* * *

Author's Note:

_I know it's been nearly five months since I've updated and I am truly sorry about that. I in no way have forgotten this story and I __**will **__see it through till the final chapter. That said there are some things you should know…_

_You can expect chapters to be shorter from now on as I hope it will allow me to update more frequently and not be as taxing to write and edit. Most likely the length will settle between 5,000 and 10,000 words rather than 12,000-15,000. _

_Another thing you readers need to know is that my husband and I bought a house and will be moving in about a month. If all goes well I shouldn't be without internet for too long, though the complications of moving might delay some of the updates. Also, I found out I am pregnant, twelve weeks currently, and that has also had a MAJOR affect on my writing. Between the nausea, dizziness and headaches I've found it difficult to sit down and write for any length of time. Thankfully some of that has lessened now and I was able to finally finish this chapter._

_Your reviews for the last chapter I posted encouraged me more than I can express and I sincerely and honestly thank you for them. Though my update was indeed long, the reviews drove me on to continue writing through everything._

_I hope this chapter was worth your while and the long update I made you endure. Hopefully you haven't forgotten the story. My sincerest thanks and humblest apologies go out to you all._

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:

Time passes and Gohan's condition undergoes more than one change, Videl admits her feelings aloud to someone, and a surprising turn of events takes place.

**

* * *

**

Vote on Azer's fate:

Hey there, because you all have been so helpful in giving me suggestions I thought I'd leave the final decision up to you as to what happens to Azer. Here are the choices…

1.) I bring in Azer's mother and from there one of two things happens, he either blows her off or has a change of heart over time. **Partial idea from adam862… thanks!**

2.) I continue with the whole 'wipe his memory thing'. **My original, not thought out idea.**

3.) I simply find a way to kill him off. **Which many of you suggested. **

Let me know in an email, review or Private Message (PM) what you think. _**You decide Azer's fate so let me know!!**_

* * *

Gohan- "No scenes from my perspective in this chapter… what a bummer."

_Samurai Girl-_ -shrugs- "Sorry, got carried away with the virologist rescue and Videl's emotions. Oh and the scene with Kero and Azer went into more depth than originally planned."

Gohan- "Well I'm sure I'll make an appearance next chapter."

Vegeta- "Idiot. Even _I _was in this chapter." -smirks triumphantly-

Gohan- "Hey I was too! Or at least my body was."

_Samurai Girl-_ "That's enough you too. Besides, Vegeta had a cute scene with Bulma so don't be too disappointed Gohan."

Vegeta- -turns beet red and fumes- "Woman why'd you have to say an idiotic thing like that for!?" -walks away angrily-

Gohan- "He's actually a likable guy beneath his hard exterior."

_Samurai Girl-_ "I know. Well, see you next chapter Gohan!" -leaves room to work on next chapter with an evil grin-


	19. Unexpected Changes

__

I forgot to post this before I moved and then was without internet for a few weeks!

_Sorry about that. Hopefully the contents of the chapter make up for it! –__**Samurai Girl**_

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: -**Goten walks on stage- "Trunks should we really be up here?" -Trunks walks on stage behind Goten- "Goten don't be such a wimp. Hey look the audience is here. Hurry up Goten." -Goten turns on lights from backstage which spotlight on Trunks- "Okay Trunks go ahead." -Trunks walks to front of stage- "Ahem, the author would like to take this time to say she's broke and therefore doesn't own DBZ or any character's therein. Thank you." -walks off stage with a triumphant smirk- -Author stares at Trunks- "He has the tact of his father."

**

* * *

**Chapter 19- **Unexpected Changes**

Three days have passed since Videl first realized she was in love with Gohan and in those three days Gohan's condition seemed to be almost exactly the same as before he had the antidote. He would grab onto the material covering his chest and begin sweating two or three times a day, sometime's more, then someone would give him the antidote. The antidote did its job, or so Videl presumed, because shortly after administered he would calm, almost as if falling to sleep or into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

It had been a week since his symptoms first appeared, no one expected him to take this long to recover. The hope and excitement of the antidote was beginning to fade as each day passed and still he did not awaken. An eerie gloom took to the air, though no one dared comment on it. Chichi showed signs of stress and worry, as any mother would, finally deciding to take Goten and Trunks to the local park to clear her mind. And so Videl found herself alone, once more in the presence of the man who had won her heart but was struggling for his very life.

She wondered what it would be like when he awoke. Would he finally smile at her? Would he take her in his arms? _Would she confess her love to him?_ Scenario after scenario played in her head, some happy, some not. She imagined going to the lake again where she would tell him of her love, but then he would say he didn't feel the same way towards her and her heart would shatter. She distrusted her emotions after Azer's betrayal and she distrusted them now. True, Gohan was a gentle person in nature and nothing like Azer, but the scars still remained on her heart from that fateful night.

Another part of her heart knew Gohan would never treat her in such a way. He never looked through her, he looked _at_ her. He genuinely cared and he _showed_ it. That part of her heart longed to be held in his embrace yet again, to be comforted by his touch. He would tell her he was alright and it was going to be okay. He would say he'd always be there for her, as he had been all along. Perhaps he would even kiss her?

A sudden heat rose to her cheeks as she blushed at the thought. They had almost kissed once, she recalled. Her face grew even brighter with the memory of that starry night.

'_What's gotten into me? Since when do I want to be kissed?'_ Videl thought awkwardly with a slight shake of the head.

Videl glanced at her watch, 5:17pm. Chichi would be back with the boys soon she figured. Maybe it'd be nice for her to have a break from cooking for a change. With that thought in mind Videl lifted from the chair she was seated in next to Gohan's bed and exited the room.

Videl found the person she was searching for in the lab doing what looked to be analyzing the antidote again.

"Hey Bulma, I was thinking maybe we could order some food tonight or make it ourselves to give Chichi a break, what do you think?" Videl asked the woman in front of the computer screen.

Bulma, who turned her attention towards the teen as soon as her name was mentioned, smiled and rested against the back of the padded chair.

"I think that's a great idea Videl. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Uh, not really. I don't cook much because of the chefs in our house. I wouldn't know where to begin." Videl admitted honestly.

The elder woman giggled a bit and her smile widened as she rose from the chair stretching slightly in the process. "How about we order some pizza's then? I don't feel like cooking either."

The raven haired teen smiled at the idea. "Pizza sounds great."

Bulma grabbed the nearby phone and dialed a local pizzeria. "Yes I'd like to place an order for delivery. May I get three pepperoni, two cheese, two all meat and one Hawaiian pizza all extra larges? Great, yes delivered to Capsule Corp please. Thanks so much."

Videl looked dumbfounded at the large order. "Eight pizza's?"

"You don't think it's too small of an order do you?" Bulma asked lifting a hand to her chin in contemplation.

"Too small? Who's going to eat it all?" Videl responded flabbergasted.

The blue haired woman laughed heartily. "The boys and Vegeta mostly, though I have seen Kero put away nearly an entire pizza himself. We may have some leftover's I didn't think anyone would mind."

"Do Saiyan's really eat _that_ much?" Videl questioned thinking of how expensive that must be.

"Not all the time. Vegeta eats more than the boys and Gohan seems to have the least appetite out of all of them. That's probably Chichi's influence though. They have a much higher metabolism than we do so they burn through food a lot quicker and need more nutrients and carbohydrates to satisfy them." Bulma explained as she exited the room with Videl.

"That must get expensive."

"It's really not so bad. They said it'll be about an hour and fifteen minutes give or take so you've still got some time to kill."

"Hey Bulma, may I ask what it is you're working on?" Videl inquired glancing over at the woman next to her as they walked through the halls of the house.

"Oh I'm just reanalyzing the virus and antidote again making sure I didn't miss something." Bulma replied trying not to make it into such a big deal.

Videl paused in her steps causing Bulma to turn and look at her questionably. Videl was looking at the ground, her raven hair covering her eyes from view.

"He's supposed to be awake already, isn't he?" The teen said in a shaky voice.

Bulma sighed and walked over to the girl placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I thought he would be, yes." She paused to lift Videl's chin so she could meet the eyes of the girl. "It is working though." Bulma lifted the corner of her mouth in a small smile and wrapped her arms gently around the younger female in front of her.

Videl returned the hug and closed her eyes tightly feeling tears begin to sting them yet again. Normally she would say this would be uncharacteristic of her, but due to the situation, nothing seemed uncharacteristic anymore. Her tough exterior and intense gaze had departed long ago and she was left raw and worn because of the many emotions the circumstances brought.

Bulma pulled back from the girl, offering another smile in the process, and motioned for them to continue walking. What she didn't say was how worried she was becoming with each passing day. True his condition wasn't worsening, but it wasn't _improving_ either. The more time passed, the more she doubted his survival.

* * *

_Darkness stretched into the void that was his mind creating an atmosphere that was none too encouraging. He wanted to surrender to the darkness and finally leave this place once and for all. The only thing that kept him going were his thoughts and memories of his family and loved ones, namely Videl. _

_A voice was calling out to him he acknowledged, though it was nothing more than muffled noises currently. Then he was shaking, someone was trying to wake him?_

_He cracked open one eye and saw blue and orange boots before him. Following those boots up, he took in orange pants leading to a blue sash and further to the orange open V shirt with the navy blue weighted one underneath that. Finally he looked to the face to see kind eyes and black spiky hair sticking out to the sides dramatically._

"_About time you woke up." A cheerful voice filled his ears._

"_Dad?" Gohan groggily replied still flat on his back._

_A hand was stretched out to his chest in front of his face. "Come on son, it's time to get up."_

_As if he had a sudden surge of strength he reached up and grasped his father's hand fully awake now._

"_What are you doing here Dad?" Gohan questioned unsurely._

"_What? Can't a father come to see his son? Besides it's boring in here by yourself." Goku replied with a large grin and light, carefree laughter. "Say, you want to train like old times Gohan?" He asked with excited eyes._

_Gohan, feeling like he had regained his strength, replied. "Alright, but don't expect me to be as easy to beat this time." He smiled widely at his father and they disappeared into the darkness for a friendly spar._

* * *

Dinner had come and gone but everyone was still gathered around the kitchen and adjacent room for the many desserts Mrs. Briefs had arranged. Pie and ice cream, cakes and cobblers, cupcakes and tarts, these were a few of the many selections scattered around the large table. Everyone had stayed for the dessert feast happily.

Suddenly a loud alarm echoed throughout the house alerting all the occupants there was a problem. Bulma immediately jumped up at hearing the alarm and ran in the direction of Gohan's room, the others following quickly behind.

Bulma burst through the door instantly rushing over to the heart monitor. Kero and Videl were next to enter the room followed tightly by Vegeta and the boys and then Chichi and Lime.

One hundred and eight beats per minute.

-

"_Ah come on Dad is that the best you've got?" Gohan taunted as he blocked another kick sent by his father._

"_Don't get too cocky Gohan." Goku replied and kicked again but this time pulled back just before it was blocked and punched him squarely on the left cheek._

_Gohan stumbled backwards and looked up at his father, a smiling smirk on his face. He charged at Goku and began his own barrage of attacks ranging from kicks and punches to roundhouses, uppercuts and smashes. All of which were successfully blocked by the older male. Suddenly from out of nowhere a punch solidly connected with his right cheek sending him stumbling to the side._

_Gohan looked to see his father standing in front of him, but his eyes were no longer joyful and excited and he was looked not at Gohan, but at someone else._

"_You didn't think I was gone forever did you?" A sickly voice rang out in the darkness._

_Gohan turned around and saw none other than Azer before him. _

"_This time… you die." Azer said with venom dripping from every word._

_Gohan glanced at Goku before returning his eyes to Azer and dropping into a fighting stance._

"_You can beat him son." The wise older male ushered as he stepped back a few steps._

_Gohan's heart was pounding furiously as he began to sweat. There would be no turning back this time. It would be life or__** death**__._

-

One hundred and twenty-two beats per minute. Bulma rushed to the cabinet and grabbed a syringe and the bottle of antidote. She quickly filled the cylinder tube with 3cc's of the antidote, squeezing out the excess air pockets, and rushed to Gohan.

As she was preparing to insert the needle into the IV tube Gohan suddenly grabbed his chest painfully. Sweat was evident on his forehead and his face was contorted in agony. The needle was dropped by the startled Bulma and she quickly made way to get another one. She could take the risk of infection after it had fallen to the floor.

-

_Gohan was sent flying backward by the powerful blast, barely able to push it off him before it exploded into his chest. He skidded along the ground by his back and finally came to a stop, dust flared up and he quickly took notice of the changing conditions. They were no longer in a dark void but now in an area much like where he fought Cell._

_Gohan cringed at the pain but stood despite it all. 'I can't let him beat me.' He thought as he powered up to Super Saiyan._

_The two warriors clashed in powerful combat as strikes were made by both people and the battle raged on._

-

Bulma hurried back with a new needle full of the antidote and was able to administer it higher up in the IV tube despite Gohan's sporadic movements. Bulma glanced back and noticed the boys were still in the room staring with wide eyes.

"Lime, Chichi, get the boys out of here. Vegeta, Kero, Videl, I may need your help so stick around." The blue haired woman ordered as she focused her eyes on the monitor intently, 134 beats per minute.

Lime did as was instructed and began to usher the boys out of the room despite their protests. Chichi swiftly moved to help Lime with the boys taking one last glance in Gohan's direction. Her heart was pounding for her son and she prayed he would make it out of this alive.

-

_Gohan flew through the air from the surprise kick to his abdomen and just before he was about to crash through one of the larger rock piles Goku appeared out of nowhere and caught him as gently as possible._

_Gohan looked to his father, shocked by his sudden appearance. _

"_You're not giving up already are you?" Goku asked with a laugh. "That's not the Gohan I know." He looked to his son with warm, proud, and comforting eyes._

"_But Dad, he's so strong. How can I beat him when I'm not at full strength?" Gohan questioned and he shakily stood clutching his abdomen._

"_Gohan, I know you have the power to beat him. Remember what you've learned in your training. You can do this son, I promise." Goku countered gently but with confidence._

"_Okay dad." Gohan agreed as he watched Azer fly at him from the distance._

_Gohan let out a breath and powered up to Super Saiyan two ready to take on Azer once more._

-

His heart rate was at 146 beats per minute and still rising steadily.

"Videl can you try and calm him down?" Bulma asked with raised voice as she looked to the teen behind her.

Videl looked at Gohan shocked, but yet determined. "I'll try." She promptly made her way to his side where the grasped onto his hand and spoke softly into his ear as she had done so many times before.

Bulma went back to the cabinet for another dose of the antidote.

Kero walked up to her with firm eyes. "What can I do to help?"

The ocean blue eyed woman turned to the male teen and replied, "Get 5cc's of the antidote ready to administer."

Kero nodded and did as was instructed, hurriedly making his way over to the syringes and antidote. Bulma grabbed an antiseptic cloth and began to sterilize the area on Gohan's left inner arm at the elbow where his vein was. She grabbed a long, thin piece of rubber and tied it off just above his elbow so the vein would be easier to find and stick.

The heart monitor beeped in alarm, reading 152 beats per minute. Gohan began to thrash wildly and firmly grasp the material covering his chest.

-

_Gohan was engaged in battle once more with Azer and had yet to gain the upper hand. Even at Super Saiyan two he was still at a disadvantage._

_The Saiyan successfully landed a kick in Azer's stomach providing some space between the two as Azer went flying backwards into a pile of rocks in the nearby distance._

"_That's it son, keep fighting it. Now's your chance use a Kamehameha." Goku instructed._

"_I can't. If that fails I won't have any energy left to fight!" Gohan yelled back as he watched Azer rise from the pile of rocks wiping a bit of blood away with his hand._

"_You don't have a choice Gohan! You have to attack with everything you've got!" Goku shouted again._

'_If that doesn't work I'll surely die.'_ _Gohan thought as he charged at his opponent._

_Piccolo appeared out of thin air next to Goku with crossed arms and intense eyes. "Why don't you help?"_

"_The same reason you don't. I can't. This is his fight." The Saiyan warrior replied, his eyes never leaving his son._

_Kero appeared next to Piccolo also watching the fight taking place. "But you're the form the antidote has taken this time Goku, not me!" The brown haired teen said turning to Goku. "I was able to step in and help why can't you!?"_

"_It'll be alright Kero. Gohan has the strength inside of him to win as long as he doesn't doubt himself and hold back." The black haired male responded briefly meeting Kero's violet eyes._

"_Yeah but-" Kero started but Goku cut him off._

"_Kero, I've already given him all the energy I can. The rest is up to him now." Goku tried to assure the young man despite the uneasiness within himself._

_Gohan dropped into a fighting stance again and stared Azer down. His heart felt like it was working far more than necessary for this fight and as the fight dragged on he could feel his strength slipping further and further from his grasp._

"_This is the end Gohan!" Azer bellowed as he charged at Gohan._

_Fists clashed with immense force and sparks flew from the power of the two warriors. Both had a fist that connected with their opponent with alarming strength and might. Azer attacked with his left hand to punch but Gohan blocked with his right forearm. Quickly countering Gohan sent a kick with his right leg which Azer barely blocked with a low swipe of his left hand._

_Gohan took the advantage and threw a punch with his left arm landing on Azer's right cheek. A few feet now separated the two and a smirk grew on Azer's face._

_Azer immediately began to power up, a white aura surrounding his body._

-

Gohan was sweating profusely and thrashing like crazy. His heart rate was rising dramatically, soon over 162 beats per minute.

"We're losing him!" Bulma screamed while trying to administer another dose of the antidote to Gohan that Kero had just handed her.

"Gohan, stay with me. You can't die." Videl spoke softly into his ear attempting to hold his hand and calm him down despite all the movement.

-

_Energy began to spark in Azer's hands as he powered up even more preparing to finish the battle in a final blast._

"_Now Gohan! Don't hold back!" Goku shouted at his son._

_Gohan dropped into a Kamehameha stance and began to gather his own energy. This blast would decide the battle. If he won, he might live, if he lost, it seemed death was the only option left._

-

Gohan's heart rate continued to rise, now reaching 198 beats per minute. The thrashing and profuse sweating continued to get worse and he began clutching his chest tightly. He was losing this battle.

"Gohan you can't die on me!" Videl yelled through now watering eyes.

-

_Two mighty blasts raced towards one another, one from Gohan, one from Azer. The energy beams crashed together with unbelievable force causing the ground to give way underneath the immediate area. The blasts were held equally with none having the advantage over the other._

_Gohan poured more of his remaining energy into the blast knowing it was his only chance. Azer countered with equal force._

-

"If we don't stop his heart rate from increasing he's not going to make it." Bulma said frantically still trying to administer the antidote. "Videl keep from moving so I can give him this! Vegeta, get over here and help her, NOW!" The blue haired woman screamed. Bulma looked up to see the heart monitor read 230 beats per minute and still climbing.

-

"_Goodbye Gohan!"_ _Azer yelled as he forced all his energy into the blast._

_Gohan rapidly lost ground as Azer's side of the blast began to close on his. There was no stopping it, he was going to lose. With another yell of rage Azer's blast became even more powerful. Gohan was barely able to stand against it._

-

238 beats per minute.

"No! Gohan!" Videl cried out as tears streamed down her face. "GOHAN!"

-

'_It's too powerful. __**Videl**__.' Gohan thought as Azer's blast inched closer and closer to his hands. Another wave of energy erupted from Azer's side, powerful enough to end the battle…_

-

-

-

-

-

The day was dark, gray, overcast and gloomy. The afternoon sun and clear blue sky were nowhere to be seen. This once peaceful, green, and vibrant grassy meadow now held an eerie feeling about it. Small rumbles of thunder could be heard throughout the land and light rain echoed in the distance. It appeared as though the Earth itself was grieving. Everyone was dressed in a shade of black and gathered around a single tombstone.

Gohan Son was gone.

Some were crying hysterically while others were shocked beyond emotion as the cold realization had not yet sunk in.

A small boy with spiky, jet black hair, around age seven and clad in black, walked to the front of the crowd and began to speak.

"Gohan was the best person I ever knew." This was spoken in a small, shaky and emotion filled voice as tears started to fill his eyes.

"He showed me everything about life." Tears were now flowing down his small face. "He said he'd … always be there for me …-sniffle-…and he always was."

Looking towards the dark, overcast sky he called out, "Gohan… my big brother… you're my hero."

A gentle hand came to rest upon his shoulder and he looked over to see a blue haired woman. Bulma, crouching down so she was near his height level, softly spoke, "Goten, why don't you go sit with your mother. I'll take it from here."

The half Saiyan simply nodded in reply and started walking to where his mother was. Upon reaching her they shared a loving, yet sorrowful embrace both crying openly.

Bulma began to speak about how she met Gohan and their adventures together. Everyone listening intently, however there was one person too lost in thought to know who was speaking or what they were even talking about…

A young woman with raven hair and tear filled light blue eyes, clothed in a simple black dress was standing amongst the small crowd of family and friends completely lost in thought.

'_Gohan, you can't be gone. You can't be! I… I needed you. I __**need**__ you. You can't be gone before we had a chance to be together.' _

Tears poured down her face, regardless of her attempts to control them. Erasa, her blonde friend, put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but the girl was still lost deep in thought.

'_I love him. He can't be gone. Gohan, I…I-I love you.' _

Videl looked up to see Bulma was finishing her speech which meant it was now her turn to say a few words. Chichi had asked if Videl would be willing to speak today and she'd agreed.

"Gohan" She mumbled.

"_Videl" _

"_Videl"_

Someone was gently shaking her.

"Videl" She looked up and met the ocean blue eyes of Bulma. "Videl are you okay?"

Videl looked around and noticed she was no longer in that sorrow filled grassy meadow but rather in a simple room with wooden floor and two beds.

"B…Bu…Bulma?" Videl replied shakily and then noticed something was in her hand.

The raven haired girl followed her arm past her elbow and down to her hand. Her hand was in or rather holding… someone else's? She then followed that hand to the arm and finally the face. "G-Gohan?" She mumbled softly and disbelievingly.

'_It…it was a…a-a dream?'_ Taking in her surroundings in more depth she suddenly recognized exactly where she was. She was in Gohan's room at Capsule Corp. the room she had been in for the past week.

"Are you okay dear? You've been sitting in that chair all night holding his hand. I guess you fell asleep because when I came in your head was resting on the bed and you were mumbling Gohan's name."

Putting a loving hand on the girl's shoulder Bulma continued, "Come on, I'll make us some tea. Why don't you take a break for a little bit. You've been by his side almost none stop since he got sick. Gohan will be fine for a while by himself. Besides if anything were to happen I'd know immediately."

Videl looked at the blue haired woman then back at Gohan lying asleep on the bed. _'I…I can't believe it was just a dream. It felt so real. I truly felt like I was there. At…at Gohan's funeral, that he was really g-gone.'_

"S-sure thanks." Came Videl's shaky reply.

Leaving the room Videl took one more glance at Gohan. _'He's really alive. It was all just a dream.'_

Noticing Videl take another peek at Gohan, Bulma said, "Don't worry Videl, you and I both know he's stronger than this virus. He'll pull through. I know it."

Soon the smell of jasmine tea filled the air as the two females took a seat at Bulma's kitchen table.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Bulma questioned lovingly, as a mother would ask her daughter.

"Talk about what?" Videl asked somewhat confused while blinking.

"The dream you had." Bulma informed simply yet also lovingly.

"Oh, that." Videl said with her eyes cast downward. She stared at her small hands wrapped around the circular tea cup in front of her.

"It might help to get it off your mind, or at least help ease it a little." She encouraged warmly.

"Yeah."

Taking a deep breath the raven haired girl stated, "I had a dream… a-about Gohan."

'_Well I figured that much since you were calling his name.'_ Bulma thought as Videl spoke.

"I…I…" She paused and let out a deep breath. "I dreamt that he…that he…died." Tears were unwillingly streaming down her face. Bulma's face showed a look of shock and then understanding with a motherly comfort.

"What happened?" Bulma asked gently.

"I was at his funeral. We were all there, even a few people I haven't met yet, the one's he showed me from a picture. Goten said a few words and so did you. And I…I was just sitting in my chair thinking. I couldn't believe he was really gone. Gone before…" _'we could be together.' _She trailed off hesitantly not sure of how much she wanted to share.

"It's okay if you don't want to continue, but if you're willing, I'd like to hear the rest." Bulma encouraged while placing a loving hand on her arm momentarily.

Videl was comforted by her simple touch and decided to continue. Bulma was becoming like a motherly figure to her in the past few days.

"Al…Alright. So as I was saying, I kept thinking how he couldn't be gone. Gone before we…we… had a chance…_together_." Videl glanced up at Bulma expecting to see a look of amazement on her face but it was not so. However a small blush had found its way upon her own face as she continued, "I realized that I…I…um…that I…-" She trailed off again knowing she was about to confess aloud her love for Gohan.

"-love him." Bulma finished with a light smile.

Shock crossed Videl's face at Bulma's announcement of her love for Gohan.

"Really Videl, it shouldn't surprise you that I knew you were in love with him. We all knew it, except you, oh and maybe Vegeta and the boys." She said slightly laughing then added, "Is there any more?" Her tone growing serious again.

"Well, that was pretty much it. I realized I was in love with him and then you finished your speech and it was my turn to speak. That's when you woke me up." Videl said while trying to remember if there was anything else.

"So, now what?"

"Wha… What do you mean?" Videl asked as if wondering what else there could _possibly_ be.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Bulma clarified again in a warm tone.

"I… I don't know yet. He has to wake up first." The last part was said in a sad and quiet tone as she again focused her eyes downward.

"Don't you worry Videl he will. I know he's got something left to live for." _'Or rather __**someone**__.'_

"Really what's that?" Videl asked curiously.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself when he wakes up."

'_If he wakes up.'_ Videl couldn't stop the thought from crossing her mind depressingly.

Finishing off the last of her tea Videl spoke while getting up from her chair, "Thank you for the tea…and the talk. I needed that."

"It's no problem hun. I'm here whenever you need me, even if you just want to talk or need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you." Videl replied appreciatively. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go check on Gohan now."

"Sure thing, it's no problem at all. I'll bring you in something to eat in a little." Bulma said while cleaning up the tea cups from the table and placing them in the sink.

Videl gave Bulma a small hug before leaving the kitchen to go back to Gohan's room.

* * *

"_Gohan… Gohan son, wake up."_

_The familiar voice of Goku echoed distantly in Gohan's ears slowly pulling him out of the darkness._

"_Come on son, the battle's over."_

_Gohan barely lifted his eyelids and saw his father kneeling beside him with his face over Gohan's._

"_That's it. Wake up." Goku encouraged gently._

_Gohan stretched a hand to his forehead, which was pounding with an enormous headache. "What happened?"_

_Goku smiled proudly as he glanced down at his son, helping him to rise to a seated position. "You won the battle. Just as Azer's beam was about to consume you, you had a sudden surge of power and sent it all back his way. He was engulfed in the blast and destroyed."_

_Gohan tried to remember the event himself. _

_-- -- --_

'_**It's too powerful. **_**Videl**_**.' Gohan thought as Azer's blast came closer and closer to his hand. Another wave of energy erupted from Azer's side, powerful enough to end the battle…**_

_**It was at that moment Gohan exploded with power driven on by his thoughts of Videl and the life awaiting him on the other side. With everything that was left in him Gohan poured his energy through his hands and into his Kamehameha and with a mighty yell he began to not only gain back his ground but also take that of Azer's.**_

"_**Nooo!" Azer shouted as his side began to be engulfed by Gohan's power. "This can't be happening!"**_

_**Gohan emptied everything into the blast in one final attempt to survive. Azer was unable to stand against it and was slowly consumed by the beam, vanishing completely as each cell of his body broke apart. After that Gohan's world went totally black.**_

-- -- --

"_I remember. So, what now?" Gohan asked still exhausted and groggy from the intense battle._

"_You find your way home. I'm proud of you son." Goku responded with a smile and meaningful eyes._

_Goku stood and helped Gohan up in the process. He placed a hand on Gohan's left shoulder and smiled proudly. "Goodbye son."_

"_Wait, where are you going!?" Gohan asked almost in a panic._

"_You don't need me anymore. You've finished your battle. There's nothing left to do but go back." Goku replied as he gazed at Gohan._

"_How do I do that?" Gohan asked unsurely._

"_You'll find the way Gohan. Just follow your heart." With that said, Goku began to slowly disappear from sight leaving Gohan alone in the darkness._

* * *

As Videl made her way back to the room she glanced at her watch. It was already after ten o'clock the next morning which meant she had slept by his bed for quite some time before Bulma came in. She remembered last looking at her watch at about four am so she assumed she fell asleep shortly after. As she walked Videl recalled the events of last night…

_-- -- --_

"_No! Gohan!" Videl cried out as tears streamed down her face. "GOHAN!"_

_Bulma was able to successfully administer another large dosage of the antidote to Gohan. Shortly after the dosage he abruptly stopped thrashing and went completely still. His heart rate began to drop, not as quickly as it rose, but began to lessen none the less._

_Videl looked at the heart monitor with tear filled eyes, barely able to make out the 186 beats per minute it read through her blurry eyes. Her own breathing was erratic and her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She thought she'd lost him._

_She vaguely remembered seeing Bulma check his heart beat for strength and any irregular beats despite the heart monitor attached to him. She could recall hands being placed on her shoulders but not the owner of those hands as she never turned around or shifted her gaze from Gohan._

_The next thing she knew she was alone in the room with Gohan. She had no idea how much time had passed before she snapped out of her daze. The faint beeping of the monitor next to her alerted Videl to the monitor which now read seventy-eight beats per minute. Her hand was still wrapped around Gohan's she noted and used her other to run it over her face._

_Her mouth was dry and she felt void of emotion. What did this mean? Was he forever in a coma now? Was he going to recover? So many questions went through her head, the possibilities numerous._

_She unclasped her hand from his and made her way over to the small table where a pitcher of water sat with a few cups. Pouring herself a glass, Videl drank down the cool liquid sending a glance over to Gohan in the process. Next she made her way to the small bathroom and grabbed a washcloth running it under the faucet. Applying it to her face she wiped away salty tear streaks that remained on her skin, the cool water refreshing and calming._

_After that she grabbed a small bowl and filled it with the cool liquid. She sat back down next to Gohan and ran the wet washcloth over his face gently, every now and then returning it back to the water for a rinse._

_She didn't move from that chair unless absolutely necessary. When the night became increasingly dark she still remained by his side, even until late hours of the night she sat there staring at him, her thoughts racing. It was four in the morning when she laid her head upon his bed, once again taking hold of his hand. That was the last thing she remembered doing._

_-- -- -- _

Videl made it back to Gohan's room and noticed Chichi was there changing his clothes again. Startled by walking into the room with Gohan's shirt off, Videl blushed and turned around sharply.

"Oh uh, I didn't realize you were in here." Videl said embarrassed, her cheeks still brightly colored.

"Videl, would you mind helping me?" Chichi asked with a small smile on her face and mischievous eyes.

"I uh, um… I guess I could help." Videl stuttered turning a bit brighter red.

"Great, I forgot to grab something. I'll be right back." Chichi said with a smirk like smile as she strode passed Videl handing her Gohan's shirt.

"I um…" Videl made a motion to stop Chichi but she was already out the door. _'Great.'_ With a sigh she moved over to Gohan and began to put on his shirt.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't weigh so much." Videl said aloud as she struggled to get his shirt over his body. The arms and head were relatively easy but pulling him up enough to put the shirt on by herself was another case all together.

Little did Videl know a pair of black eyes peered at her though the door and a smile rested on the person's face.

One of Videl's hands slipped off the shirt and slid down his chest and stomach. She didn't think her face could get any more red, but apparently she was wrong.

'_Even when completely relaxed his muscles are still this tight.'_ Videl shook her head abruptly at the thought and quickly moved her hand, which had been exploring his abdomen muscles, back up to the shirt to finish the task she was supposed to do.

Chichi fought the urge to laugh when Videl's entire face became vibrant red after her hand slipped. Deciding she had better go get something to come back with she left the hall in search of a hairbrush. Chichi arrived back at the room moments later, pleased to see Videl had gotten his shirt on and was still seated by his side.

"Ah here we go. Thank you for doing that Videl." Chichi said as she entered the room with hairbrush in hand.

Videl saw the hairbrush and thought her eyes would pop out of her head. "You had me do that so you could get a hairbrush? Couldn't you have just gotten it afterwards!?"

"I might have forgotten later or been distracted by something else. His hair needs to be kept neat and clean as much as the rest of him." Chichi responded firmly, though trying not to smile.

"Oh well… I um… I think I'll go shower." Videl said grabbing her clothes capsule and heading towards the bathroom a hint of annoyance evident in her form.

Once she left the room Chichi couldn't hold back her smile and it widely spread across her face.

"You may think I'm meddling, but if you two would hurry up and get together I wouldn't have to now would I?" Chichi said aloud as she briefly ran the hairbrush through his hair for good measure. Chichi looked down at her son, tears warming her eyes. "Now don't you think it's time to wake up? I've made sure to stay out of the way so Videl take care of you and sort out her feelings, but I don't know how much more I can take Gohan. What will I do if you leave me too?"

Chichi wiped her tears off her cheeks with a solemn expression. Her son had been unconscious for eight days now, eight days which seemed like an eternity. Many things had happened during this time, but what she wanted most to happen would only take place once and _if_ he woke up. It was hard enough the first go around with Goku, but now her son too? She supposed it came with the life of a warrior. Many hardships faced them with Goku and it would seem they would endure more with Gohan. She prayed Goten decided to take a different path in life. At this rate she'd be gray haired in another ten years!

Soft footsteps alerted her to someone else entering the room so the older woman turned to see who it was.

"Hey Chichi, I came to check up on Gohan." Bulma said as the obsidian haired woman turned to look at her.

"Any breakthroughs?" Chichi inquired with hopeful eyes.

"Well after last night I'm not sure. That could have been the worst of it, kind of like the peak of the virus, but it's hard to tell. If it was the peak then he should begin to recover at a much faster rate now. Who knows, the antidote just may have taken longer to work than we originally thought it would." The blue haired female answered optimistically. Truth be told, she really wasn't sure what to think any more.

"I see. Well Gohan is no quitter that's for sure. If there's anything Goku passed onto Gohan it was the fighting spirit… _and_ the knack for breaking things." Chichi finished with a chuckle.

Bulma joined her friend in laughter at the thought of all the things Goku had broken accidently. She walked over to the monitor to check his vitals, which were normal, and turned off the slight beeping the machine made. She had left the noise on last night simply because with all the commotion she forgot to turn it off. How Videl slept through it she'll never know. At least it was set on low rather than high.

After checking his vitals, heart rate, blood pressure and breaths per minute, she moved on to his Sodium Chloride drip, which needed to be changed out. Bulma grabbed a nearby bag of the solution and hung it onto the rack after first removing the nearly empty bag. Next she attached the IV tube to it and made sure it was dripping properly before doing the dirty job of replacing the urine bag. I mean come on; he couldn't just have all that water pumped into him with no place to go. Once the urine bag was changed and disposed of, she quickly finished the rest of her checks and marked the results.

"From the looks of it, he's perfectly normal now. His white blood cell count is back up and his fluid intake and output is normal. I'll take a small sample of his blood to see how the antidote is progressing." Bulma explained to Chichi as she tied off Gohan's arms just above the elbow and moved to grab a needle and tube.

"There we go." The blue haired woman said as she finished filling the tube with blood and removed the needle from Gohan's arm, taking off the piece of rubber tie in the process.

"How long do you think it'll be before the results are back?" Chichi inquired curiously.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure. Probably a few hours or so for the tests to finish." Bulma answered while lifting a hand to her chin in thought.

Videl entered the room with a fresh change of clothes and wet raven hair flared out in several directions as if she simply shook her hands through her hair vigorously and left it at that. Today Videl wore a navy blue v-neck, semi-fitted t-shirt with a pair of loose fit jeans covering blue and yellow boots. Of course her t-shirt still went well below her hips as usual.

After glancing at Videl, Bulma said, "Well I'm going to go run these tests now. Care to join me Chichi?"

Chichi looked over questionably at Bulma who in return offered a meaningful 'come on' look and quickly agreed. "Yes I should learn the details of this anyway so I can explain it to Goten in the future."

The young raven haired girl eyed the two older women curiously but chose not to say anything despite their rather odd actions.

"Uh, let me know the results okay?" Videl offered unsure of what else to say.

"Of course." Bulma assured with a smile and then exited the room with Chichi close behind.

"Well that was odd." Videl said aloud shaking her head before making her way back to Gohan's side. She glanced at the monitor to see everything was normal and let out an internal sigh of relief.

Grabbing the padded chair next to her, Videl scooted it closer to the bed side so she could sit like normal. Taking a quick glance around to see no one was in the room or near the area Videl took hold of Gohan's left hand and gazed at him.

'_Are you really going to wake up Gohan?'_ Videl thought as if talking to him. _'I think you're getting better but I just don't know. I thought the antidote was supposed to work by now and you'd be up and cheerful like your usual self. Things just aren't the same without you around.'_

She paused to yawn, raising her free hand to cover her mouth in the process, and then laid her head on the bed. Even after taking a shower she still felt exhausted. Videl continued to hold onto Gohan's hand with her forehead now resting on the bed comfortably. She closed her eyes and gave a slight squeeze to his hand.

'_I want you to live Gohan. I want to spend more time with you, even if only as friends. You're the closest friend I've got and I think I'm ready to tell you that now.'_ Videl sighed and allowed her mind to wander as she rested upon the bed.

* * *

_Gohan found himself in darkness once again, but this was somehow different than the previous dark abyss. Though it was nearly black around him it didn't feel as cold and lifeless as the prior darkness had. He stood and clinched and unclenched his hands noting the strength which had been absent for most of his time here._

_Goku was the last person he saw and he had no idea how long ago that had been. Gohan thought back to his father's final words._

"_**You'll find the way Gohan. Just follow your heart."**_

"_How am I supposed to find my way back when I don't even know how I got here in the first place?" Gohan said, speaking his thoughts aloud._

_It was then Gohan noticed a familiar warmth surround his hand and he looked down almost in shock at the nearly glowing appendage. With curiosity Gohan raised his left hand to his face and stared at it in awe turning it over several times while doing so. He seemed captivated by the warmth and glow it ushered._

'_Is this what you meant Father?'_ _Gohan thought as he felt himself drawn deeper into the light._

_The darkness around him began to slowly fade away and a tunnel like passage opened before him. The glow from his hand gradually began to melt away the remaining darkness as his vision grew brighter and brighter. He closed his eyelids to shield his eyes from the blinding light and suddenly felt as if he was being driven upwards by some unknown force rapidly. Finally he slammed like a freight train into something and he drew in a deep breath._

_The bright light was still present but not as blinding as before… in fact, it was almost as if he was in a bright room with his eyes closed. With that thought in mind Gohan slowly lifted his eyelids open…_

Light instantly flooded his vision and he quickly shut his eyes in reflex. His entire body ached but his breathing felt more refreshing. Gohan's mouth felt like he hadn't swallowed in a week so he gathered all the saliva in his mouth and slowly swallowed.

He opened his eyes again, they quickly adjusted to the light now, and he looked around to see he was in a room of some kind. It was then he noticed the warmth still surrounding his hand and he looked down to see a head of spiky raven hair.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as it began to pound furiously. He swallowed again to relieve his dry throat and moisten his larynx so he could speak. Gohan gently tightened his hand a little; unsure if this Videl was real or not.

Videl's eyes shot open with the sudden movement to her hand, jerking her mind to the present rather than the world of thoughts. She still had her head down as she tried to analyze the situation and not get her hopes too high.

She slowly lifted her head off the bed, her heart rate rising with hope, and she looked up to see onyx eyes staring intently at her, as if she didn't exist. Lost in those eyes she was overcome with emotion and frozen in place.

Gohan locked onto light blue orbs that seemed so real. He pulled his weary body to a sitting position and unsurely stretched out a leery hand to touch Videl's raven locks.

Soft, they were very soft indeed. He couldn't remember the Videl in his mind having this soft of hair. Still, he was unsure if she was real or if his mind was playing tricks on him again. Timidly he moved his hand from her raven locks to her left cheek, just his finger tips touching her skin.

Videl was paralyzed as Gohan sat up, his eyes dancing over her face as he extended a hand to her hair. Hands calloused from work and training gently touched her hair in disbelief. His eyes held an uncertainty in them and his fingers mirrored the emotion. Strong hands slowly moved to her cheek where just the tips caressed her skin.

Warmth. This Videl was warm, very warm, that was something the Videl of his mind never had been. He moved his hand from his finger tips to cup her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. Gohan met her eyes and his heart rate increased further.

Videl was overcome with emotion as he caressed her cheek with his hand. She couldn't believe this was happening, that he was truly awake. She locked eyes with him and her heart leapt with joy at the sight of those onyx eyes before her.

This Videl was real! He was back!

Gohan's emotions were running rampant as his heart was beating furiously. The realization that he was finally back home and with Videl was overwhelming. Caught up in the emotion of the moment Gohan leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently, completely forgetting he had yet to tell her of his love.

Not a second after his lips touched hers, Gohan's eyes shot open and he pulled back quickly.

Suddenly Gohan moved in and placed his lips upon her. Soft, warm lips lightly pressed to hers as her eyes widened in shock. Before she had a chance to do anything the warmth left her lips and Gohan pulled back with a look of panic etched across his face.

A tense silence enveloped the two. Seconds felt like hours as each tried to sort out what just took place.

'_Crap! Quick think of something to say stupid!'_ Gohan screamed in his mind.

The emotions of the event were overwhelming to Videl as she tried to take in the situation.

"Uh… I um… Videl I- I can-" Gohan began only to be cut off by the girl less than two feet from him.

Overcome with the feelings flowing through her, a fight or flight response arose in Videl. "-I should go tell the others you're awake." Videl said hurriedly as she withdrew her hand from his and quickly exited the room.

Gohan watched as Videl nearly ran out of the room before he could say another word to try and stop her. He slammed his body back down onto the bed beneath him.

'_That was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!! STUPID!!'_ Gohan scolded in his mind.

* * *

Videl rushed out of the room and turned the corner down the hall taking in a deep breath. Her eyes were still widened and her heart was beating rapidly. The events that had just taken place raced through her mind. She had to get out of there. She had to get out of _here_ and go someplace she could think more clearly.

Videl ran to where Bulma and Chichi would be to let them know he was awake.

"Gohan's awake." The teen said hurriedly as the two women turned to face her instantly.

Videl hoped they wouldn't notice how worked up she was or at least she hoped they'd think it was because he woke up.

"My baby!" Chichi yelled and rushed out of the room nearly running Videl over in the process.

Bulma was quick behind, but not before sending a questioning glace at Videl on her way out.

Kero and Lime were also making their way down the hall and heard Videl's declaration of Gohan's condition. They exchanged glances and rushed to where Videl was.

"Where are you going?" Lime questioned as she noticed Videl was heading in the opposite direction of his room.

'_Think of something…'_ "Um, bathroom?" Videl replied hastily.

"Okay well make it quick. He's finally awake now!" Lime said as she ran down the hall to Gohan's room.

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe he had done something so stupid only moments after being back with Videl. Frustrated, he tried to stand up but noticed the IV tube and few wires attached to his arm holding him back. Gohan took hold of the wires and ripped them off his arm before pulling the needle out forcefully and throwing it across the room.

He scanned for Videl's life energy, he needed to try and mend this situation.

* * *

Chichi came running into the room and instantly stopped and burst into tears at the sight before her. Gohan was awake and standing.

"G-Gohan?" Chichi ushered in disbelief.

Bulma, Kero and Lime piled in soon after Chichi and all had their hearts lifted at the sight.

"Gohan!" Kero and Lime said at the same time.

Gohan however was focused on one thing, Videl.

'_Shoot she's flying away from here.'_ Gohan noted with furrowed brows.

The teenage Saiyan turned to the group of family and friends. "I'm fine now and I'm sorry. I'll explain later!"

The four other people in the room stared with widened eyes and Gohan blasted through the open window and into the air.

"GOHAN! YOU JUST WOKE UP, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Chichi yelled but then broke down into tears. "He couldn't even give his own mother a hug before blasting off. Goku, why'd you have to teach our son that!?"

"Calm down Chichi, I'm sure Gohan will be back soon." Bulma said as she laid a hand on Chichi's shoulder.

Almost instantly three pair of female eyes were focused on Kero, who shrunk back and gulped.

"Y-Yes?" The brown haired teen asked timidly, after all these women were a force to be reckoned with.

"Well." Bulma answered as if that was all he needed to know as she looked expectantly at him.

"Well what?" Kero asked confused.

All three women spoke at the same time. "Where is he going!?"

'_Sorry man, looks like I can't cover you this time. I don't want to die!'_ Kero thought as he searched for Gohan's energy. He noticed he was following Videl and decided he'd have to ask Gohan about it later.

"All I can say is he's going in the same direction as Videl. I don't know where they're headed." Kero answered hoping it would be enough to satisfy them.

Bulma sighed, Chichi grabbed a tissue and Lime looked at him questionably. Bulma worked her way out of the room with Chichi leaving Kero and Lime alone.

"Is that really _all_ you know?"Lime asked skeptically.

"Yup." Kero answered honestly. "At least we know he's okay."

Lime smiled and walked over to Kero where she stood on her toes and placed a surprise kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and saw a shocked and red tinted Kero.

"What was that for?" The violet eyed teen asked.

"For helping Gohan, and as a congratulatory kiss for your antidote working." The auburn haired girl replied with a small smile.

Kero raised an eye brow and smirked before grabbing Lime and pulling her in for a real kiss. He gently placed his lips to hers as one hand lightly gripped her side and the other cupped her cheek. After a little he pulled back with a smirk.

"Now _that's_ a congratulatory kiss."

Lime was bright red and stood with eyes widened in shock before a large smile broke onto her face at the realization that they had just shared their first kiss. Kero smiled back happily and wrapped Lime in a hug before they left the room to find the boys and tell them the news about Gohan.

* * *

Videl flew through the air speedily, her mind flooded with the recent events. Gohan was awake. Gohan touched her differently than he'd touched her before. Gohan _kissed_ her. The last thought played over and over in her head. A hand unconsciously found its way to her lips.

She didn't mean to leave but when the moment came she just couldn't handle all the emotions. Now she felt embarrassed that she left, yet she couldn't bring herself to turn around either. She just flew, not even caring where she was headed.

What would she do next time she saw him. Should she tell him how she feels? What did the kiss mean? Did he feel that way towards her also? She'd never been kissed before and it was so quick she didn't even have time to decide if she enjoyed it or not. What did that mean for their friendship? Were they more than just friends now that he kissed her? Was it just a fluke incident? Did he even mean to do it? Did he regret kissing her?

Question upon question bombarded her head as she flew mindlessly.

* * *

Gohan flew out the open window knowing he'd be in big trouble when he returned. It was worth the risk though. He had to catch up with Videl and talk things out. He honed in on her energy again.

'_Good. I'm catching up.'_ Gohan thought as he flew faster to make up for lost time.

It was only about three minutes, the longest of his life, before he caught sight of Videl in front of him. He sped ahead even more flew in front of her catching her in the air gently.

Videl was so distracted she didn't even realize Gohan was following her until she came to a firm, yet gentle stop in his arms. She was so surprised she forgot to keep herself afloat and Gohan had to hold on even tighter to keep her up.

She quickly put some energy beneath her and slowly withdrew from his warm arms. As soon as she pulled back her heart told her to rush back in and seek comfort but her mind wouldn't allow her to do so. She dipped her head, covering her face with her hair and looked away from him.

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed at the sight. _'I guess she's hurt or mad at me for doing that. I should apologize.' _"I'm sorry Videl. I… I didn't mean for that to happen." He paused hoping she would look at him, but she didn't.

Videl was shocked by what he said, yet couldn't force herself to look at him. _'So he doesn't feel that way about me after all.'_ She thought as her heart wrenched with emotion.

"I… I guess I really upset you huh?" Gohan said rhetorically and scratched the back of his head. His red-orange t-shirt rising slightly in the process over his navy training pants. "I suppose I got caught up in the moment and uh… well…I… I'm sorry I upset you. I hope we can work things out and it won't be all weird between us now." Still she wouldn't look at him and his heart ached from the pain of it. "Um, I'll see you later I guess. I really am sorry."

With that Gohan bowed his head and slowly moved away from Videl to head back to Capsule Corp. He said what he could but if she wouldn't even look at him, what else could he do? With shoulders slumped he gradually started flying away.

Shocked by his sudden departure Videl instantly spun around and called out his name. "Gohan!" _'I thought I'd lost you once, I'm not letting you leave me again.'_

Gohan stopped mid-flight, not that he was going that fast anyway, and slowly turned to look back at Videl.

She was…crying?

Before he had a chance to say anything Videl rushed into his arms and held onto him tightly. Gohan wrapped his arms around her timidly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Moments passed by with neither moving or saying a word until Gohan decided they should go someplace else to talk.

"Um, Videl… would you like to go somewhere and talk?" Gohan asked as he swallowed unsurely.

"Yeah." Videl responded simply.

"Okay…" Gohan quickly scanned the area and noticed she was headed towards the lake. "How about the lake, we're nearly there anyway?"

Videl pulled back and looked to where Gohan was referring, quickly wiping her eyes in the process. "Sounds good." She replied trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably.

They flew in silence the rest of the way to the grassy area and remained silent even after landing. Gohan sat down and placed his head in his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay now." Videl said breaking the silence between them. She could feel tears trying to rise to the surface in a mixture of relief and sorrow but refused to let them out.

Gohan looked up surprised and offered a small smile. _'I should let things calm down a bit.'_ "Yeah how long was I out anyway?"

"Eight days." Videl replied. _'The longest eight days of my life.'_

"Eight days!? No wonder mom was such a wreck." Gohan said and watched as Videl took a seat somewhat close to him on his right. "And… you? Are you okay Videl?"

Videl looked over slightly stunned by the question and met his onyx eyes. Their eyes danced back and forth before she broke the gaze and responded. "Yeah… I think so."

Gohan wasn't sure what to say. He didn't exactly know what was going on or had happened in the time he was unconscious. He had so much he wanted to tell her but after the stunt he pulled earlier he didn't dare mention anything of his feelings for her.

"I thought you were going to die." Videl admitted in a tone laced with sorrow, seriousness and fear as she gazed at the afternoon sky. "I… I was _afraid_ you'd die." Her heart constricted once more as she blinked back tears.

Gohan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm alright now. It'd take more than that to take me away from you… and everyone else." He added in at the last second.

'_I've got to be more careful.'_

Videl flopped back onto the grass and stared at the few clouds floating overhead. _'I'm not ready to tell him I love him yet. I don't know how he feels about me and things are off between us right now.'_

"So um… I guess everyone was pretty worried about me huh?" Gohan questioned not wanting to let another silence encompass them.

"Yup. Kero and Bulma came up with an antidote… wait do you even know what happened to you?" Videl stopped in mid sentence and asked.

"Azer injected me with a virus… right?" Gohan clarified.

"Yeah but how do you know that?" Videl inquired.

"Well when I pulled the needle from my neck I had some suspicions but I didn't think he'd come up with something so advanced. I thought my Saiyan blood could handle it. Guess I was wrong." He ended with a chuckle.

Gohan's laughter reached Videl's ears and she realized just how many of the little things she missed about him. "After you passed out that day training Goten, Chichi and I brought you to Capsule Corp where Bulma and Kero worked on an antidote. It took them a few days to get it correct but once they did we started administering it right away. You still took a long time to recover though." She decided to leave out the parts where she would calm him down my holding his hand and talking to him and that she realized she loved him and wanted to be much more than simply friends.

"I see. While I was unconscious I entered into my mind… I think. Anyway, I had visions or something of my family and friends who'd talk to me. You were one of those people. Azer was there too, only he was incredibly strong. I fought him. I… I killed him."

Videl was taken back at the last statement and propped up on her elbow to look at Gohan directly.

"I think Azer was the virus in my mind or something. When I beat him things got better then I woke up." Gohan explained.

"Well don't worry, he's still alive. He kidnapped a doctor or something like that who was really the one to make the virus. Kero and I found him and took down the guys helping Azer." Videl filled in what happened while he was out.

"Um Videl… this may sound weird but…" He paused unsure if he should continue but decided to anyway. "When I was in my mind I um… I kept feeling this warmth that would help me and uh… comfort me. Do you know what that might have been?"

Videl's eyes widened as she fully sat up. She glanced to her right, away from him and figured it could only be one thing… "It uh… it was me." She answered with a blush rising to her face.

Gohan was shocked. "You?"

Videl quickly glanced at Gohan, who noticed her blush, before turning away and clarifying. "When your heart rate would rise, before we had the antidote, I would… well… uh… you calmed down when I would talk to you and um… hold your hand."

This time it was Gohan who went red. "Oh… uh… thanks. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there for me." _'I must've subconsciously been calmed because of my love for her.'_

"You're welcome." Videl replied meeting his eyes yet again.

"Hey about when I woke and uh… well how I um… kissed you…" Gohan paused and both flushed even brighter.

"It's okay… you weren't yourself really. You were probably just um…"

"Caught up in the moment?" Gohan finished.

"Yeah, I mean you had just woken up and all. So um… don't worry about it okay?"

Gohan smiled at her and Videl felt her heart melt. "Okay. Things are alright between us then?"

Videl met Gohan's gaze and smiled in return. "Yeah."

"Well I should probably head back before mom kills me. I kinda flew out without explaining things to them." Gohan admitted sheepishly.

Videl laughed at Gohan's childlike statement. "Momma's boy." She teased playfully.

"Hey!" Gohan defended immediately.

"Relax, I'm just kidding Gohan." Videl said with a large smile.

"I'll never learn." Gohan replied with a shake of the head as he realized he fell for her teasing again.

Gohan stood and then turned to help Videl up too. He smiled as she took his extended hand and accepted his help up. _'I wish I could tell you how I feel inside Videl. I guess it'll have to wait for now.'_

Videl also smiled as she was lifted to her feet. Gohan was alive and more so was awake and with her again. She didn't know where or how things would go from here but she was sure it would be an interesting ride regardless. They had time to let thing progress. For now, she was happy just spending time with him.

With smiles on their faces the two teenagers lifted into the air and headed in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Life is uncertain at times and along the way trails and hardships are bound to happen but at least for now, life was good and everything had returned to normal once again…well kind of.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Hey everyone! Can you believe it! Gohan's awake and he even kissed her! Hehehe… hopefully I at least tricked a few of you into thinking he was dead for a bit. If not, oh well, I'll work on my writing and improving some more._

_As you saw from my above message I am now moved into our (my hubby and me) new home and have internet once again. Thanks so much for the warm congratulations on my pregnancy! Makes me smile!! I'll let you know in another 19 weeks what we have, a boy or a girl. _

_Okay enough of my chit-chat… Thanks for reading and as always I'd love to get a few reviews too! Your input for Azer is really helping me a lot and I sincerely thank you for taking the time to help me out. You'll see the final results of the poll and how it'll take effect in the next few chapters._

_**Thanks everyone!!**_

* * *

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Life returns to a somewhat normal existence for everyone, Gohan and Videl spend more time together, and the remaining week of the autumn break is spent having fun.

* * *

Gohan- "Yay I'm better now!! For a second there I thought you were really going to kill me."

_Samurai Girl-_ "Well I thought about it but that wouldn't have been very nice. Besides it was much more fun to have you wake up… wouldn't you agree?" -smirks-

Gohan- -blushes brightly- "So um, about that next chapter…"

_Samurai Girl-_ -eyes light up with excitement- "Oh another chapter! Yay! It should be really fun. I wonder what things will happen next."

Vegeta- "Well if you'd stop blabbering and start writing we'd all know, wouldn't we?" -crosses arms over chest-

_Samurai Girl-_ -glares at Vegeta- "Who invited you?"

Vegeta- "Hm. I need not an invitation woman."

_Samurai Girl-_ -rolls eyes lightly- "All hail the mighty Vegeta!"

Vegeta- -growls at author's mocking and storms away-

Gohan- -laughs at the childish ways of both Vegeta and the author-


	20. Closeness

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer:** "Hey dad, why don't you like saying the disclaimer?" -Trunks asks while playing with the stage lights- "Because it's stupid boy." -Vegeta scowls and crosses arms over chest- "Well is it okay if I say it?" "Do what you wish. As long as I don't have to say that stupid thing I don't care." -Vegeta walks away- -Trunks smiles and turns on lights and smoke machine- "Ladies and Gentlemen…" -uses device to change voice into a deeper one- -smoke and colored lights add drama to the stage as a small Super Saiyan walks onto it- "I give you… the disclaimer…" -Lights flash brightly and crowd pauses in anticipation- "The author doesn't own any anime, thus including Dragonball Z" -crowd cheers wildly at the dramatic effect of lights and smoke- -Trunks smirks- "This is so cool."

--

_Previously on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Gohan's struggle with the heart virus reached its climax and he awoke. Upon awakening Gohan kissed Videl.

Kero and Lime also shared their first kiss.

Videl, overwhelmed with emotion, fled from Capsule Corporation, but Gohan was quick to pursue. Gohan apologized for kissing her and decided it wasn't the right time to confess his love. Videl also made the decision to wait before saying how she feels about him. They talked about the 'kiss' situation and worked out the uncomfortable tension between them.

They took to the skies headed back to Capsule Corp. where Gohan left Chichi, Bulma, Kero and Lime on edge in the room after his sudden departure out the window.

Chapter 20- **Closeness**

* * *

"Do we really have to head back to Capsule Corp. right now?" Gohan said with a bit of hesitancy in his voice.

"Don't tell me the great Gohan is chickening out?" Videl mocked playfully with a smirk and shining eyes.

Gohan scowled and narrowed his eyes. "It's not funny! You haven't seen my mom angry before. I flew out without even explaining where I was going or why. Do you have any idea what my mom will do to me when I get back?"

Videl laughed heartily at Gohan's comment. "Gohan you've been on the verge of death for like eight days, how upset could she be?"

Gohan lost all emotion in his face as he looked at Videl in a way that said -exactly- and -you-don't-know-my-mother-.

"Can't we just stay out for another few hours?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"You have to face her sometime so it's better to do it sooner rather than later, right?" The raven haired girl countered.

Gohan let out a noise that resembled a whiney groan as a five year old would do.

"Come on Gohan. It's not that bad. I can't believe you're acting like such a baby about this."

Gohan flew closer to Videl and poked her in the sides for calling him a baby. "I am not a baby."

Videl squirmed away from his poking and pushed him gently on the shoulder. Gohan raised his eyebrows at her and pushed her back softly but enough to make her swerve in the air. Videl then semi-glared at Gohan and rushed at him tickling his lower ribs where she knew he was ticklish. Gohan chuckled lightly and moved away but Videl wasn't giving up just yet. She followed closely and continued her assault on his vulnerable sides.

Gohan countered and began tickling her back in response. She instantly stopped her assault and went into defensive mode trying to block his hands from reaching her sides. Laughter echoed in the air as the two unknowingly flirted with each other. Gohan made a move with his right hand for her side only to be blocked with her left. He then tried his left hand and met the same result with her right. Deciding he needed a new tactic Gohan quickly pushed both her hands together and held them in his larger right one.

"Cheater!" Videl said between giggles as she struggled to free her hands from Gohan's grasp.

"Why? Just because I'm winning?" Gohan mocked playfully as he assaulted her sides without mercy.

They bounced randomly in the air wiggling every which way as they struggled against one another for the upper hand. Finally an idea came to Videl and she wrapped her legs around Gohan's right arm, which was still holding both of hers, and placed her feet against his chest. She then used some of her energy to push out her feet and into his chest. Unable to keep his grasp on the girl, Videl pushed away from Gohan with a smug expression.

Her victory was short lived as Gohan charged at her. Videl let out a startled yelp and turned to fly away quickly.

"You know you can't out-fly me!" Gohan taunted as he chased after the speeding Videl.

"I can try!" Videl yelled back as she maneuvered in the air quickly.

Gohan was just about to reach Videl when she suddenly blasted ahead of him. _'She's faster than she was before.'_ Gohan thought with a proud smile as he used more of his own energy to catch up.

Videl glanced over her right shoulder to see how close Gohan was but he was nowhere in sight. She glanced over her other shoulder, again, he wasn't there. She looked below her to see if he was planning to attack from below, but once more, he was nowhere in sight.

"Gotcha!" Gohan said triumphantly as Videl smashed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to drive in his point.

"AH! How did you? I mean, where did you come from?" Videl said as she wiggled in his embrace trying to free herself.

"From above you." Gohan replied softly, but proudly in her ear.

The sudden closeness made Videl stop moving as a shiver went down her spine. "Oh, well, you're still a cheater."

Gohan loosened his grip, despite noticing how well she fit in his arms, so he could look down at her face. Just as he thought, a semi-glare with matching scowl was there, but that wasn't all. A hint of playfulness and enjoyment lingered in her light blue eyes and her scowl was surprisingly soft. Unable to do anything else at the moment, Gohan just smiled widely at the girl in his arms as he gazed into her captivating orbs.

"I missed you." He admitted before he realized what came out of his mouth.

Shock displayed across Videl's face as eyes widened and mouth parted slightly. Her heart fluttered and the butterflies in her stomach soared.

Finally catching what he said Gohan looked at Videl with apprehensive eyes, unsure if he should try to cover his slip up or let it be.

Before he made up his mind Videl's parted lips gently formed into a sweet smile and her eyes locked with his. "I missed you too."

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her! She was so close, only a few inches away, still wrapped in his arms. He swallowed and focused on breathing, which became increasingly difficult he noted. How would she respond this time if he were to kiss her?

'_No Gohan, stop it! You already decided to wait to tell her how you feel.'_ His mind seemed to remind him.

Videl was staring at him, once again losing herself in his deep onyx eyes. She saw him swallow as a look of…longing… passed over his face? He looked like he did just before he kissed her earlier today. Perhaps he would kiss her again?

A blush rose to her cheeks and suddenly both teen's became aware of the position they were in and also, how awkward the situation was becoming. Gohan shook his head lightly and released her into the open air. Immediately he noticed how empty his arms felt as the warmth went with her and left his body. His heart longed to pull her back in close, but his mind kept him from doing so.

"Videl?" He paused and waited for her to meet his eyes again. Currently she was looking at the Earth below as the blush was still shining on her cheeks. She looked to him and he continued, "Thanks for being there for me through this. It means a lot."

Blue eyes softened as yet another smiled formed on her face. "You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?"

'_Friends.'_ He couldn't help but notice the biting feeling the word gave him. Maybe one day she'd feel differently towards him, _more_ towards him.

"Yeah. I'd do the same for you… though I don't exactly know what you did because I was unconscious and all." Gohan added with a chuckle while scratching the back of his head and neck.

"Come on you wimp. Stop stalling and let's go back." Videl replied with a smirk.

"Aw, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Gohan responded with a light-hearted, playful smile. "All right. I suppose my life has been full up to now."

Videl looked at him curiously with raised eyebrows. What did he mean by that?

"Well, since my mom will probably wring my neck one I get there and kill me."

Laughter echoed in the air as the two teens flew the remaining distance to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Chichi was pacing up and down ranting about how Gohan had suddenly left.

"I know I raised that boy better than to just leave without an explanation as to where he's going! So what if he was going after Videl, I'm his mother! He could have at least given me a hug! After all I've done for that boy you'd think he could at least give me that much!" Chichi grumbled as she paced back and forth shifting her hands from her hips to waving in the air.

Bulma sat there calmly drinking some tea while she watched her friend with a smile. Good thing Trunks was still young and not into girls yet.

"I mean seriously! Haven't I had to deal with my boys leaving enough! First Goku, I swear he's impossible to pin down unless there's food in front of him! But Gohan? My baby boy was raised better than _that_!" Chichi ranted as a scowl etched its way onto her face.

"I'm sure Gohan will be back soon. Besides he went after Videl so something must've happened between the two, right?" Bulma said hiding her smile behind her tea cup as she took another sip.

Almost instantly Chichi stopped pacing and snapped her head at Bulma with shining eyes. "That's right! Maybe he finally made a move! But wait, Videl left so he must've screwed something up!" Again the scowl was back on the black haired woman's face and her demeanor became frustrated once more. "I swear if that boy messed something up between them after I worked so hard to stay out of the way this past week I'll wring his neck!"

'_Poor Gohan'_ Bulma thought as she watched her friend resume her pacing. _'I may have to put new carpet in that area if she keeps this up.'_

Gohan and Videl landed upon Capsule Corp's gassy lawn and the Saiyan gulped helplessly. Realizing this was definitely a bad idea Gohan turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" She said as she grabbed his hand firmly. "You are NOT leaving me to go in there by myself." She pulled him forward despite his verbal protests.

"But Videl, I thought you were my friend!? Do you _want_ me to die!?" Gohan whined as Videl drug him closer and closer to his death, the door.

"Gohan you're the strongest person on this planet and you're scared senseless of your mother!? You've been in a coma for the past week! She wants to know her son is okay, now get your butt in there!" Videl scolded opening the door and managing to push him through.

There in the front room was Gohan's worst nightmare, his mother. "Haha." He let out nervously in a way that said I'm-going-to-die and waved his hand timidly.

Chichi's relieved look lasted for just a mere second before her face contorted in anger. Gohan knew what was coming next and sure enough, "Gohan Son, you've got some explaining to do! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was about you!? What were you thinking just taking off like that! YOU JUST WOKE UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT IF YOU COULDN'T EVEN FLY!? DID YOU EVEN **THINK** ABOUT THAT!?" Noticing Videl enter the room Chichi suddenly stopped her rant.

'_Gohan's right, she is going to kill him.'_ Videl thought as she stared at the woman.

"And just _**where**_ were you two?" Chichi demanded with crossed arms.

Gohan gulped again and drew in a breath. "We needed some time to talk, alone." _'I hope she buys that.'_

Videl glanced at Gohan out of the corner of her eye. _'Did he just lie to his mom? Okay not exactly a lie because we did need to talk, but well he didn't tell her the real reason either. Maybe he was trying to save us from embarrassment.'_

Chichi narrowed her eyes but then they suddenly widened with delight. "Oh you've finally made a move and asked her to be your girlfriend! I knew you'd get it together someday!"

Both teens flushed at Chichi's statements. "What? Mom! I didn't ask Videl out!" Gohan said while waving his arms frantically.

A scowl once again formed. "And just why _not_? You chicken out?"

"MOM!?" Gohan yelled clearly embarrassed to the core. His entire face was red now and he was sure he would explode any second with the amount of blood rushing to his face.

Bulma sat on the couch watching the entire ordeal take place trying not to bust up laughing at the scene. Most of her tea has spilt due to her shaking, regardless of her attempts not to snicker and laugh.

'_Gosh, Chichi sure knows how to lay into someone. No wonder Goku always wanted to keep her happy.'_ Bulma thought, still snickering at the scene.

Chichi finally looked like she had given up and rushed to give Gohan a hug. "My baby, I'm so glad you're alright!" She said squeezing with all that was within her.

"Ah" Gohan choked. "Mom…a-air." Gohan said as he waved his arms around and tried to pry her off him so he could breathe.

Videl sweat dropped at Chichi's assault. "Uh Chichi, I think he's strangling."

"What? Oh Gohan, I'm sorry!" Chichi apologized as she released him.

Gohan drew in a deep, and much needed, breath of air. After a few more deep breaths Gohan responded. "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't explain things when I left. The situation was kind of… sudden. I really am okay though mom."

Kero and Lime wandered into the room at that time with Goten and Trunks in tow.

"Gohan!" Goten shouted happily and rushed into his arms.

Gohan barely had time to catch his little brother before he collided with his chest, Goten's small arms wrapping around him as much as possible.

"Hey squirt, I'm alright, see." Gohan said with a smile as he rubbed his brother's head.

Goten looked up with big eyes searching for the truth. Gohan instantly turned Super Saiyan to prove his point as his hair shifted from black to blond and his eyes from onyx to teal. Just as quickly as the transformation had happened it disappeared. Goten smiled up at his brother.

"You feel strong." Goten said as he hopped off Gohan sensing his energy level. "But I'm strong too, see?" Just as instantly as Gohan, Goten also went Super Saiyan, much to the surprise of his older brother.

"Goten when did you become a Super Saiyan!? I was way older than you when I first achieved it!" Gohan asked astonished at what had taken place before him.

"Trunks can do it too." Goten replied thinking he was in trouble.

Gohan looked to Trunks. "Really?" Trunks simply smirked proudly like his father.

"Man, just what _happened_ while I was unconscious?" Gohan said in shock.

"Oh no, Trunks and I have been able to do it for a while now." Goten added as he dropped out of Super Saiyan form.

"Does Vegeta know?" Gohan couldn't help but ask.

Both boys just shrugged in response. He was about to ask more questions when he noticed Kero and Lime in the doorway.

"Oh hey guys." Gohan greeted with a smile.

Kero crossed the distance to Gohan and shook his hand firmly. "Good to see you awake man." He pulled Gohan in for a quick hug.

Gohan turned his attention to Lime who quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Don't you ever scare us like that again, you hear me?"

Lime pulled away and Gohan smiled down at her, "I promise I'll try not to."

Lime interlocked her hand with Kero's, "I suppose that's good enough."

Vegeta surprisingly entered the room and met eyes with Gohan. He didn't say anything but he slightly nodded his head in recognition and if Gohan wasn't mistaken, his eyes ever so slightly softened. Gohan took that to mean he was glad to see Gohan alive. Gohan nodded back gently and Vegeta continued on his journey to the kitchen.

"Well I don't know about you guys…but I'm starving!" Gohan said clutching his stomach with one hand and scratching this head with the other.

Immediately the others in the room started laughing, with the exception of Goten and Trunks who happily agreed with Gohan.

"Come on Bulma, let's get the boy some food." Chichi said with a smile motioning for Bulma to help.

Bulma nodded getting up of the couch. On her way to the kitchen she gave Gohan a brief hug and an 'I'm glad you're okay.'

"Hey Gohan, you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Kero asked looking to his Saiyan friend.

Gohan shrugged, "Sure." Gohan followed Kero into another room.

"What was that about?" Videl asked turning to Lime.

"I'm not entirely sure. He probably wants to talk to Gohan about Azer." Lime replied. A gleam appeared in her eyes as she looked at Videl. "Hey boys, why don't you go play. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"Okay!" The two small, yet powerful Saiyans happily replied and bounded out of the room.

"So Videl… what happened between you and Gohan?" Lime asked smiling slightly as Videl unwillingly flushed.

"Uh… what do you mean?" Videl questioned trying to put off the conversation.

"Spill it girl. I'm not dumb. I know something happened in order for you to take off and Gohan to chase you." Lime countered, her teal orbs pinning Videl.

-

"So what's up man? Why'd you take off so suddenly?" Kero asked starting straight at Gohan.

Gohan sighed and sat down on the dark brown couch positioned in the room they had just entered. "Because I'm an idiot Kero, that's why."

His brown haired friend simply raised his eyebrow waiting for him to expand more. Gohan groaned knowing he couldn't get out of the conversation as he had hoped.

Might as well get straight to the point. "I kissed Videl."

"You WHAT?" Kero responded clearly shocked. His violet eyes widened in disbelief and his eyebrows shot up.

-

Videl, still looking defiant, realized there was no way out and sighed. "As soon as Gohan woke up he… um… well…he kissed me."

Lime gasped in astonishment but didn't say anything yet, unsure if the kiss was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I don't know. Between him being out for the past week and on the verge of death then waking up and looking at me like…like I was all that mattered to him before kissing me, I guess I just couldn't take it and left. Overloaded, ya know?" Videl explained after Lime didn't say anything.

"I see. You do like him though…so was it bad that he kissed you?" Lime inquired curiously.

Videl looked away, a blush once again forming on her cheeks. "N-No, not exactly. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel towards him. I mean, he kissed me. It was a short kiss, but then I freaked out and flew off. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I just don't know how he feels about me. It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm not even sure whether to take it seriously or not."

-

"I know. I know. I can't believe I did it either." Gohan commented seeing his friend's shocked expression. "It didn't last for long. I pulled back as soon as I realized what I was doing. I was so happy to see her and when I realized she was real, not just my imagination, I couldn't help it."

"How did she take it?"

"She flew off Kero! How do you think she took it?" Gohan said exasperated. "I totally screwed up."

"You seemed to be okay when you got back, not awkward or anything." Kero stated thinking back to just a few minutes ago.

"Once I caught up to her I apologized for kissing her and we talked. She filled me in on what happened with Azer and we cleared up the discomfort between us. Then we started flying back here and we got into a tickling match. I almost kissed her again."

-

"Did you respond to his kiss?" Lime asked, meeting Videl's gaze for a moment.

"Even if I wanted to, I didn't have the chance. He pulled back before I could've responded." Videl clarified.

"So what happened after he caught up to you?" The auburn haired girl inquired.

"He apologized for kissing me." Videl stated simply.

"He apologized?" Lime responded a bit surprised by the statement.

"Yeah. I took it to mean he doesn't feel that way about me and just made a mistake."

Lime wanted to tell her that Gohan indeed felt as she did, but it wasn't her place. "Maybe he just meant he was sorry for upsetting you. You did leave after all. He probably took that as you being mad at him and well, upset he kissed you."

Videl's eyes widened in realization. "I hadn't even thought of it like that. Anyway, after he apologized we went to the lake to talk. When we were flying back we started tickling each other and after some time he just floated there holding me and told me he missed me."

Lime looked at Videl curiously, seeing this Videl added, "Not like that. I was flying away from him so he wouldn't tickle me anymore when he came from above and I collided into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't escape and then out of the blue said he missed me."

-

"What do you mean you almost kissed her again?" Kero questioned finally taking a seat upon a chair opposite the couch.

"I was staring down at Videl in my arms thinking how perfectly she fit there-"

"-Wait how did Videl get into your arms?" Kero interrupted.

"Oh I flew in front of her because she was trying to run away since I was winning the tickling match. I caught her in my arms. Anyway, I met her eyes and we held the gaze for a while and before I knew it, I said I missed her. I was about to try and cover it up when she replied saying she missed me too. I kept staring in her eyes and well, I had the urge to kiss her again. Thankfully my mind told me it was a stupid idea since it didn't go over so well the first time." Gohan explained and rested his head against the back of the couch.

"So I take it you haven't told her you love her yet." Kero asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Are you kidding? She'd probably look at me like I had four heads and then fly off. I don't even think she feels the same way I do." Gohan said with a sigh.

-

"What did you say back?" Lime asked.

"I told him the truth, that I missed him too." The raven haired girl responded with a shrug. "For a second I thought he was going to kiss me again but then he let go and we flew the rest of the way here."

"Things seem to be alright between the two of you now though." Lime commented looking at Videl.

"Yeah it was weird at first, but I guess things are back to normal."

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Lime's teal eyes glanced at the girl next to her.

"I don't think so. Besides not knowing how he feels about me, it seems like it would be the wrong timing to mention something like that now. I'll wait for a little and see how things go. Let them progress naturally, you know?"

Lime rested the urge to roll her eyes. Those two would never get together if they keep at this snail's pace. Heck, it was frustrating just watching the relationship, let alone being the one in it! It was obviously they both had fallen for each other but neither would admit it. "Do you love him?"

"I… what?"

"Do…you…love…him?" Lime repeated slower.

Videl flushed, "I…um…yes." Her gaze had focused itself on the light tan carpet.

"But you're still not going to say anything?" Lime inquired.

-

"Gohan, think about your friendship man. You really think she doesn't feel _anything_ like that towards you?" Kero stated. He couldn't tell Gohan that Videl had fallen for him, or so it seemed, but was it wrong if he helped Gohan to realize it?

"I've seen other people like us who are just friends." Gohan defended.

"Yeah and typically there is more there than meets the eye, but hey it's your life dude. If you want to wait then go ahead." _'I swear those two will never get together.'_ Kero thought somewhat frustrated with his dense friend.

"I don't want to lose her friendship. I'd rather have her around and be just friends than risk losing her all together." Gohan finally admitted.

"Wait, weren't _you_ the one who told me that it might be worth the risk? You told me to go for it when Lime was attacked by Azer and I finally did. Do you know what? It _was_ worth the risk because now instead of pretending we don't have feelings for each other we get to be together and are _way_ happier than before." Kero said, some of his frustration seeping through.

"It's not the right time, Kero. If things continue to progress I'll ask her out, then, tell her I love her." Gohan responded sounding firm in his decision.

-

"I'm not going to say anything yet, I can't. Things are still kind of awkward between us. I just want to wait a little longer before mentioning something." Videl replied as she closed her eyes and instantly Gohan's picture flooded her vision.

'_Gohan'_

"I understand. It sounds like a good decision. There's really no need to rush, Gohan won't go anywhere."

Videl opened her eyes at the last statement and glanced at Lime curiously.

"He's your friend Videl. One thing about Gohan is that he'll always be around for you. Sure, he may not stop by as often as he said he would, but he'd never forget about you completely." Lime clarified with a smile thinking back to their younger years.

"Yeah." _'I've got time… unless he gets hurt again.'_

The call for dinner came and as promised Lime went to get the younger boys while Videl went to get Kero and Gohan. Conversation bounced around the table but mostly on the topic of what happened during the past week. Finally the night came to an end and each headed to their respective homes for some much needed rest.

* * *

Three days later Videl found herself at the Son house with Kero and Lime. The day was overcast and gloomy, more than likely it would rain again. The four teens had gone to the lake to enjoy the cool, crisp open air and scenery and to get away from the house for a while.

Gohan pulled his coat a bit tighter. "When did it get this cold? You sure I was only out for a week?"

Lime giggled a little. "Yes Gohan. It is November now so what do you expect?"

"I know but still, at least the sun was around when I fell unconscious." The jet black haired teen replied.

Shaking her head Videl added, "The weather changed the week you were unconscious. It went from warm and sunny to cold and overcast for most of the week with the exception of the day you woke up."

"So the sun does rise and set on me." Gohan commented with a smug smile.

"You're such an idiot." Kero added in with a laugh.

"Kero let's go for a short walk." Lime suggested linking hands with his.

"Uh… sure." Kero replied back eyeing Lime suspiciously.

"Great, we'll be back in a little." Lime offered as she drug Kero away quickly.

"That was odd." Videl commented watching the two retreating figures.

"Yeah, especially for those two." Gohan suddenly smirked. "I bet he just wants to kiss her again."

Videl chuckled, a smile forming on her face. "Probably."

She looked to Gohan and met his gaze. Onyx eyes pierced deeply into her light blue ones, as if he could see into the deepest parts of her. A very small smile emerged and faded on her face, both seemed paralyzed in place, trapped in a world only they could partake in.

-

"See, that's why I wanted to leave. They need some time alone." Lime said poking Kero in the side as they secretly looked at Videl and Gohan.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Kero responded taking her hand and forcing her away from spying on the two. "We should leave them alone and that includes _not_ spying on them." An idea came to him and he stopped walking. "Besides there are other things we could do with our momentary privacy." He said before pulling her close, cupping her cheek and kissing her lightly.

Lime instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and Kero let the hand not cupping her face fall to her back, bringing her slightly closer in the process. She tightened her grip around him and happily returned the kiss.

After a few more moments Kero pulled back and met her eyes with his. "We should take walks more often." He stated with a smirk.

Lime laughed lightly before closing in for another quick kiss. Pulling back she replied, "I agree." Lime once again interlocked her fingers with Kero's and the two continued on their walk.

-

Gohan broke the gaze when he noticed Videl shiver slightly. It was only then he become aware of the fact she didn't have a jacket on, but only a long sleeved shirt. Sure, it was a shirt designed for cold weather, but still it was only about thirty-eight degrees (Fahrenheit) out here. He frowned slightly with concern and took off his jacket slinging it over her shoulders.

"Gohan that's _your_ jacket." Videl protested attempting to move his hands, currently placing the jacket on, and hand it back.

"Yes, but _you're_ cold." Gohan firmly replied.

"I'm fine." Videl stubbornly objected. She had on a long sleeved, cold weather shirt. What was the big deal?

"I'm sure you are but you're still shivering." Gohan responded fending off her hands which were still attempting to remove the jacket.

"I…" Videl noticed he was right, stupid Gohan. "…fine." She unhappily gave in and tucked her arms inside.

Gohan had on a black, long sleeved, v-neck sweater, with white t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans so he wasn't _that_ cold. To compensate for the loss of the jacket he raised his energy slightly which created extra warmth.

The simple, but warm black jacket was much too large for her but it successfully kept her warm. It smelled like him, she noted and was still warm from his body.

"Thanks." She muttered, this time more from embarrassment than defiance.

Gohan smiled brightly at her. "You're welcome."

He looked down at her, meeting her light blue eyes once more. As if from nowhere, a few snowflakes fluttered down on them from the heavens above.

Gohan and Videl both lifted their eyes to the sky and saw the white flakes descending upon the Earth, and them.

"I can't believe that it's snowing." Gohan exclaimed in disbelief. "It hasn't snowed this early in the year in… gosh… six years at least."

Videl started laughing as the little flakes stuck in Gohan's jet black hair, almost instantly melting.

Gohan was still looking to the sky apparently analyzing the situation. "Come on, we better get back to the house." Gohan said and took Videl's hand, blasting off towards home. He extended his energy around them to create a barrier so the snow wouldn't get them wet or hit them in the face while flying.

Videl glanced at their hands out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything as a light blush rose on her cheeks and a small smile formed. "What about Lime and Kero?"

Gohan glanced over at her, seemingly unaware he was holding her hand still. "Oh they'll be fine. Kero will get Lime back to the house. It probably won't last for long but it's better not to fly in it if it gets worse. Plus, mom would probably have a fit since we didn't have 'proper clothing' on."

"You're probably right." Videl agreed. Who knew Chichi had so many different sides to her. When Gohan was unconscious Videl figured the woman would be by his side nonstop, but she wasn't. Then as soon as he woke up, she started crying and ran to see him, knocking down anyone in her path in the process. Of course, Videl couldn't forget the grilling Gohan received once they returned to Capsule Corp either, or the death grip Chichi put him in called a hug. Anger, yelling, frustration, calmness, wisdom, giddiness, especially when she thought Gohan had asked the girl out, all these things were wrapped up in the Pandora's Box known as Chichi. Not to mention she was a heck of a fighter and could scare the living daylights out of anyone.

Gohan looked over at Videl wondering what she was thinking since her face had displayed several different emotions. It was then he took note something felt different about his hand. He looked down at his right hand in curiosity.

He was holding Videl's hand… He was _what_!?

Onyx eyes instantly widened and panic ran through his veins. His eyes trailed back up to Videl's face. Either she hadn't noticed it yet, or… she didn't mind? Gohan was baffled and unsure of what to do. Should he continue flying as if he didn't notice her hand in his? Should he let go? The more he thought, the more awkward it became. Finally he decided it would be best to let go.

"Uh, Videl…" Gohan paused to gulp and draw in another breath. "I've extended a barrier around us with my energy so we won't get wet or have the snow hit us in the face… so… uh… you should fly close to me, okay?"

The spiky, raven haired girl looked over at him oddly with brows raised in bewilderment. "Okay." She replied confused.

Her confusion was dispelled when Gohan released her hand from his suddenly. So that was why he said that.

"Sorry, I didn't notice I was still holding onto it after we took off." Gohan said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Momentary panic flowed through Videl. What should she say? She didn't mind? It's okay? She didn't notice?

"Oh…um… I didn't notice either." Videl replied nervously. _'Liar'_ Her mind ushered instantly. _'Oh shut up.'_ She responded mentally to herself.

Awkward silence enveloped the two teens as they flew. Both were thinking a similar thought, what on earth was going on between them?

Much to their relief the yellow house came into view. They landed on the grass, not a word passing between them, and headed for the door. Gohan opened the door for Videl and followed in closely behind. The warmth of the house was a nice welcome against the cold air they had come from.

Goten, who was sitting on the couch, ran up to Gohan and Videl bouncing up and down in the air. "Did you see it started to snow!?" He happily exclaimed with wide eyes and large smile.

"We sure did Goten." Videl replied with a smile of her own.

"Uh… I'll go make us some hot chocolate." Gohan stated, feeling the need to be distant from Videl briefly.

"Yay, you're the best Gohan!" Goten cheered as he drug Videl to the couch with him. "Wanna watch a movie with me? I'm watching Rise of the Ninja!"

Unable to say no, Videl agreed and sat down beside Goten. Chichi walked by and noticed the two on the couch, and also Gohan's jacket around Videl. She beamed a bright smile but quickly dismissed it. "Oh good you're back. Where's Gohan? And Kero and Lime too?"

Videl turned to reply. "Gohan's in the kitchen making hot chocolate and I honestly don't know where Kero and Lime are. Gohan might though."

Content with her response Chichi nodded at the teen and turned to head to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and saw Gohan making three cups of hot chocolate as said.

"What about Lime and Kero, don't they get any?" Chichi asked in a motherly tone.

"Oh hey mom. Hmmm, good point. I'll make a cup for them too. They should be back soon." Gohan answered never taking his eyes off the task at hand as he reached up and grabbed two more mugs.

Chichi sat at the wooden table and rested her chin in her hand. _'Videl was wearing Gohan's jacket so he must've given it to her. Good boy, at least he's doing that right. Now if I could only get them together.'_

She mulled over several sentences to say before her eyes widened in an idea and a smirk grew. "It's good to see you're taking care of Videl after she spent so much time looking after you the past week." Chichi said happily, but not _too_ happy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan asked warming each cup that had water in it with his hands. He threw a glance over his shoulder to be sure his mom heard him.

"You mean she didn't say?" Chichi was grinning widely. She knew Videl hadn't told Gohan just how concerned she was for him or that she didn't leave his side the entire time.

Gohan took out the hot chocolate mix and began scooping it into each cup. "No, but I'm sure she had other things to do while I was sick. She couldn't have been there the whole time right? I mean, she still had the city to protect and the thing with the virologist." He added a little French Vanilla creamer to each cup of cocoa for added flavor and began stirring the cups.

Chichi's grin just grew wider. Oh this would be good. "Gohan" Chichi called turning serious and rose out of the chair. She made her way to him and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. Once he turned to look at her she continued, "You should know that Videl hardly left your side the entire time you were unconscious." Gohan's mouth parted slightly and she added, "The only times she left were to save that man and interrogate Azer, besides the normal things such as food and bathing. She slept in your room keeping a constant eye on you. She wouldn't say it, but she was really worried about you." _'Well she wouldn't say it to you anyway.'_ Chichi inwardly was smiling up a storm at Gohan's reaction.

Gohan was looking at his mother intensely, the hot chocolate long forgotten. A blush was on his cheeks but he didn't care. Videl took care of him? She didn't leave his side? She was _worried_ about him? Could it be true?

"You're joking right?" Gohan asked for clarification. Surely they couldn't be talking about the same Videl. There's no way Videl would waste that much of her time on him.

Chichi's eyes narrowed as a scowl formed. "Why would I joke about such a thing Gohan?"

Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry… it's just… it doesn't seem like Videl to be so worried about me."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "_Everyone_ was worried about you Gohan! No one knew if you would live through it or not!"

Maybe she did care about him after all. What was he thinking? Of _course_ she cared about him, they were friends. She would do the same for Erasa any day. He had absolutely no reason to think it was anything special. "Thanks for telling me mom, but this is really a conversation I should be having with her."

Chichi was appalled. His mood suddenly changed and now he was dismissing their conversation? What happened to the blush and wide eyes? What happened to the hope shown in his eyes and face? Where did this downcast mood come from? Realizing she had yet to reply she said, "Yes, it is." _'Maybe then you two can finally confess how you feel.'_

Gohan turned back to the forgotten hot chocolates and finished up the last few before putting the things he had taken out, away. He placed the five mugs on a tray and walked back out to where Goten and Videl were without another word to Chichi.

"Stupid, dense boy." Chichi grumbled under her breath. "I should've spent more time teaching him how to be romantic rather than making him read those extra books." She sat back down with a humph and crossed her arms, a sour expression clearly evident on her face.

Gohan entered the room and called out, "Hot chocolate's ready!"

Goten happily bounded off the couch and grabbed one from the tray before Gohan had the chance to put it down safely. Thankfully the older Saiyan was able to balance the remaining four regardless of his younger brother's carelessness.

"Careful Goten, it's hot." Gohan said but it was too late as Goten took a big gulp of the liquid.

Instantly feeling his tongue burning Goten swallowed as quickly as he could. He turned to Gohan with his tongue half out of his mouth. "Ow Gohhan. Why inn't oo ell e it aas ot?" He asked or mumbled.

Much to the surprise of Videl, Gohan seemed to understand every word, well if you could call it that.

"I tried to tell you it was hot Goten. Next time don't get to impatient and wait for me to hand them out and warn you." Gohan replied in an older brother tone.

Goten looked cross-eyed at his tongue and made a sad face. "It was really hot Gohan. Next time don't heat it so warm." Goten said, finally putting his tongue back in his mouth to speak properly.

Gohan chuckled, so did Videl, "Sorry squirt." A half sympathetic, half humorous smile had formed on his face. Gohan set the tray down on the coffee table and grabbed two cups.

"Here you go Videl, careful it's hot." He said with a softer smile.

Videl laughed a bit. "Yeah, so I see from Goten's demonstration."

Goten, forgetting all about his burnt tongue looked to Gohan with hopeful eyes. "Hey Gohan we're watching a movie, want to join us?"

The older male glanced at the TV screen, noticing it was Rise of the Ninja _again_, but realized he couldn't say no to Goten even if he _had_ seen this movie four times in the past week. Lately it was the only movie Goten wanted to watch.

"I suppose." The teenage Saiyan replied with a sigh. He noticed Goten was sitting at one end of the couch and Videl was at the other. "Hey Goten move over will ya. You know I like to sit in the corner section." Gohan whispered.

"No way. Sit next to Videl." Goten replied with his tongue sticking out playfully.

Gohan lowered his gaze at his brother. _'He's been spending too much time with Trunks.'_ With another sigh, and a bit of discomfort, Gohan sat in the middle of the couch next to Videl. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable sitting next to the girl, but rather after the whole holding hands thing, not to mention the kiss a few days ago, things had been awkward. They didn't talk the rest of the flight home after he let go of her hand. Plus, the conversation he just had with his mom wasn't helping any.

'…_**Videl hardly left your side the entire time you were unconscious.'**_ Chichi's words rang in his head regardless of his futile attempts to focus on the movie and _not_ the girl next to him. Gohan took a sip of his hot chocolate and glanced at Videl from the corner of his eye.

'_Was she really that worried about me?'_ He wondered.

He noticed she was still wearing his black jacket and smiled lightly. He was sitting close to her, no thanks to Goten, so close he could feel her warmth and even smell a light sent of vanilla and something else he couldn't identify on her. Much to his relief Kero and Lime walked through the door at that moment stopping him from realizing anything else about her and sinking further into the abyss known as love.

"Man it's freezing out there!" The brown haired male exclaimed shaking the snow out of his hair and bangs.

"Well what do you expect, it's snowing!" Lime retorted sarcastically with a laugh.

Kero, being the smart aleck and playful person he is replied, "Really? So _that's_ what that white stuff is."

His auburn haired girlfriend narrowed her gaze at him. "You're such a pain in the butt."

Kero simply smiled wider at that comment. He wrapped Lime in his arms, her back to his chest, pressing his cheek to hers. "Ah, but you love me anyway. Admit it, it's attractive to you."

Figuring this could go on for who knows how long, Gohan decided to interrupt. "Hey, I made hot chocolates for you if you want one."

At the mention of food, well kind of, Kero turned to Gohan happily. "Alright! Thanks buddy."

"A warm drink would be great. Thanks Gohan." Lime commented with a smile.

"Careful, they're hot." Gohan warned, not wanting someone else to burn their tongue like Goten had.

"Yeah, I burnt my tongue!" Goten chimed in with a sour face.

"I told you I was sorry." Gohan replied a bit disappointed Goten still wouldn't drop it.

Goten simply grunted and turned the other way.

The teens laughed at Goten's behavior which just caused the small Saiyan to grin happily and go back to _carefully_ sipping his cocoa.

"Whatcha watching?" Kero asked taking the remaining cups and handing one over to Lime.

"Rise of the Ninja." Gohan sighed out in a monotone voice.

Videl, curious as to why Gohan seemed so against this movie asked, "What's so bad about this movie Gohan?"

Gohan turned to Videl, softening his gaze immediately, "Oh, the movie is okay but I've already seen it four times this week. Recently it's the only movie Goten has wanted to watch."

"Well make room!" Kero said as he plopped down on the couch with his mug.

"Hey!" Goten shouted at the invasion of his space.

"Oh there's plenty of room… but no place for Lime. Sorry dude." Kero said and then booted Goten off the couch. Thankfully he wasn't holding his hot chocolate.

"Kero, be nice to Goten." Lime scolded and then turned to Goten. "Goten you can sit on the couch if you want to. It's okay."

Suddenly his eyes lit up as if he remembered something of extreme value. "Naw, the chair is better anyway!" He happily said with a wide smile as he hopped into the chair and stretched out. He had the entire recliner chair to himself while the four of them were stuck cramped on the couch. Yup, a much better option. He grabbed his hot cocoa and returned his eyes to the movie.

To Gohan's dismay, there were now _four_ teens on the couch which meant he was even **closer** to Videl than before. He gulped as he scooted closer to make room for Lime.

He turned to Videl and whispered, "I-I can sit on the floor if you want. You'd have more room that way."

Videl looked at him, light blue orbs meeting his with hidden intensity and love. "It's okay, I don't mind."

Gohan nodded, unable to usher words currently. Videl's leg was ever so gently touching his and every time she moved to take a drink, her arm brushed against his own. Gohan's heart was thumping wildly, so hard he was surprised the couch wasn't shaking from it. He tried to control his breathing, but gosh darn it, she was just too close! He was going insane!

'_This is stupid Gohan! It's __**Videl**__! There's no reason to be so jumpy!'_ He reminded himself firmly.

And she took another drink of hot chocolate once again brushing against his arm.

Gohan jumped this time and rose of the couch. "Uh… I …need to use the bathroom." He said without thinking and rushed out of the room.

'_I need to use the bathroom? What the heck!? They probably think I'm going crazy!'_ Gohan shook his head and made his way to the bathroom anyway.

He looked in the mirror, studying his reflection. "Just what on earth is that girl doing to me?" He questioned aloud and turned on the faucet to splash water on his face.

'_I wonder if Dad had this much trouble with Mom.'_

After letting the cool liquid drip of his face for a little he grabbed a towel and dried it the rest of the way. He looked up to his reflection again. "Get it together Gohan."

With new resolve he made his way back out to the couch. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the group of friends. Kero, one of his best friends and the person who'd always been there for him, was there. Lime, the girl he met in the strangest of ways and also good friend, sat there too. Finally, Videl. She was a new addition to the group considering the other two but grew in importance immediately. Gohan never had feelings for Lime, at least romantically speaking, but Videl, well before he knew what hit him he had fallen for her.

She was stubborn, loud, arrogant, rough, and downright mean at times… well, that is, until you got to know her. She had a tough exterior, but inside she was incredible soft. She was generous and self-sacrificing. She always fought hard to protect the city without asking or expecting anything in return. She simply did it because it was the right thing to do and she had the power to make a difference. Her raven hair and light blue orbs complimented her skin tone perfectly. She was smaller than he was but fit perfectly into his arms. One couldn't forget that she was a heck of a fighter either. Come to think of it, she was actually a lot like his mother. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not though.

She was a good listener and held great conversation. She joked around and knew how to have fun. She was good with Goten too. Yes, this amazingly confusing creature had taken him by surprise and captured his heart quickly. It was easy to see why he'd fallen in love with her though. It didn't take a genius like him to figure it out. She was caring and gentle, a true friend. She was loyal and trustworthy. Her smile could light up a room instantly and her eyes… they held unseen worlds. She was a firecracker that could go off at any second. Yup, that was his Videl alright. If only he could tell her how he felt and make her truly his.

He gazed at the girl on the end of the couch with warm, loving eyes, eyes that longed to be with her as more than a simple friend. Those light blue orbs turned to meet his onyx ones. Instead of breaking the gaze and pretending he was looking at something else, he held it strongly. His were arms folded across his broad chest comfortably as he leaned into the doorframe with his left shoulder. Still holding her gaze, he smiled gently at her. A toothless smile that was warm and content spread upon his face.

And she gazed back at him just as intensely. Her head was turned to her right, but her eyes were fully locked onto his. A similar smile to his own spread across her face. The moment was powerful and intense, but neither seemed to notice. For what felt like years they gazed at each other, in reality, only a few mere seconds passed.

Finally Gohan broke the gaze as he shifted his weight back evenly to both feet and began walking to where he once sat, next to her. He took his seat upon the soft couch and extended a hand out for his abandoned mug of cocoa. He again felt his leg against her and similarly his arm, but this time it brought comfort and closeness. With a content sigh he leaned back into the couch and sipped his beverage, but not before taking one more glace at the girl he loved.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Originally I had more planned for this chapter but as I was writing this it seemed to naturally break and come to a close at this point, and thus, you have the end of the chapter. Hopefully a nice, playful chapter was a good break from the more intense ones that had been just prior._ _Oh and I have no idea if Rise of the Ninja is a real movie or not. I just made it up and it was the only thing that came to mind._

_For those interested in my pregnancy, I'm now into my third and last trimester which means I'm six months along now. 12 more weeks to go!_

_As always, I would much appreciate it if you took the time to review this chapter. Feel free to give constructive criticism as well._

_**THANKS FOR READING!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Azer is confronted by Gohan, the break ends and a special invitation is offered to someone.

* * *

Gohan- "Snow? What happened to the sunshine?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Um, the weather changed?" -shrugs-

Gohan- "Why did you make me so jumpy around Videl?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Oh like you weren't in the series?" -raises eyebrow in a challenging way-

Gohan- "Yeah but… never mind." -sighs and exits area-

Lime- "Would you hurry up and get them together. Gohan is taking too long!"

_Samurai Girl-_ "I'm working on it. Don't worry, at the rate they're going it won't be long now." -smiles mischievously-

Lime- "Good, because I can't stand this snail's pace any longer." -huff's and stomps away-

_Samurai Girl-_ -sighs- "I know what you mean."


	21. Progress

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Goku pushes King Kai foward. "No Goku I said I wasn't going to do this." "Oh come on King Kai!" -Goku gives one final push and King Kai is forced upon stage- -King Kai turns around and glares at Goku who is giving him a thumbs up- "Uh... the author owns nothing... well not nothing. I'm sure she owns something...maybe...but not this!" -glances over audience nervously- "Anyone know any good jokes?"

Chapter 21- **Progress**

* * *

Since Videl had come over two days ago, the day it snowed, Gohan noticed things had been different between them. It was almost as if they were somehow closer than before the virus. As if they were more than friends, but still less than he hoped. Thoughts flooded his head. His conversation with his mom, his talk with Kero, he and Videl holding hands while flying, the gaze they shared that was brief but intense.

He currently sat at the base of a large tree, leaning back against the trunk comfortably gazing up into the sky. One thing had become clear to him as he laid there thinking about the girl he loved, he wanted more. He wanted to be more than a simple friend, more than a _close_ friend. He wanted to be her boyfriend, to be the person she loved. He wasn't ready for marriage yet, but he was definitely ready for a serious relationship, one with the potential for marriage.

It was funny really. He'd never even had a girlfriend and already he'd found himself in love and ready to commit to a deep relationship. He looked to the sky above, it was mostly clear but it was cold. It had only snowed about an inch and melted the next day but he figured they were in for a long, cold winter this year because it snowed so early in the season. He zipped his black jacket; the same one Videl wore just two days before. She was supposed to be coming by later. He was glad about that since he wanted to see her again.

Today he made up his mind. He would take the risk. He would ask her on a date. He wouldn't ask her to be his girlfriend yet, but if the date went well he would ask her at the end of it. First he had to see if she even accepted a date with him, then if she enjoyed it. Her reaction to that would tell him what he wanted to know. Now he just had to shake the nervous feeling and ask her on a date but not before first talking to Hercule. That was one of the reasons he was currently in the solitude of the mountains, specifically the lake.

"I figured you'd be out here." A female voice broke his train of thought and silence.

He sat forward looking towards the direction of the voice, slightly startled by the sudden appearance of another person, and saw the very girl he'd been thinking of. She was here early?

"Uh, yeah but…what are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything. I just thought you said you'd be over later." The half Saiyan ushered unable to contain the smile that was stretching across his face.

The girl of his affection simply laughed and smiled widely. "Gohan it's two o'clock, I'm right on time. I went to the house first but Chichi said you were out so I came here."

Gohan glanced at his watch in disbelief. It was already two o'clock? That meant he'd been out here for over four hours, most of that time spent thinking about their 'relationship' and what to do now.

"Oh, um, well you found me." He laughed a bit nervously and scratched the back of his head out of habit.

Videl laughed once more and sat down on next to him. "So what are you doing out here?"

Gohan relaxed and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Just thinking."

"Oh? About what?" Videl inquired looking to her left at Gohan.

'_I should've known she'd ask about it.'_ "Uh…" _'What should I say?'_ "I was…thinking about…um..._Azer,_ and how to confront him." Gohan replied the last part of his answer more confident than the first. _'Well it's not a lie because I was thinking about Azer and how to keep Videl safe now.'_

Videl extended her arms back, palms to the ground, and leaned back comfortably. Her face contorted as if she were weighing a decision. Apparently she had decided on whatever it was as her brows relaxed and eyes returned from their squinted position. "I'd like to go with you."

Gohan was slightly taken back by her request. "Videl…I" He paused and released a breath. Drawing in another he continued, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Videl's head snapped in his direction at that. "Azer is trying to hurt you and as long as he hates you, he'll continue to do so."

Videl wore a serious expression now. "Gohan, last I checked _you _were the one he infected with the virus, not me."

"Yes, but, he was still doing it to get to you." Gohan countered softly, almost disheartened.

Videl smiled lightly. "He's in a cell. Besides, you'd be there to protect me."

"Well yeah, but…" Gohan sighed knowing he was defeated by the stubborn girl. "Okay but we're only there to talk, nothing more."

The raven haired girl smiled wider now. "Thanks Gohan."

"I was planning on seeing him today since school starts back up again tomorrow." Gohan informed with a glance in her direction.

The raven haired girl next to him nodded in affirmation. "Will you be going as Gohan or the Gold Fighter?"

Gohan glanced at the ground in thought. It was a good question. If he went as just himself the chief may not let him in, especially since the 'Gold Fighter' mentioned limiting visitors. If he went as alter ego, Gold Fighter, then he may not be able to talk with Azer openly as to keep his identity hidden in the presence of other police officers.

He thought over the different possibilities and scenarios before making his decision. "I'll be going as the Gold Fighter."

"When did you want to go?" Videl asked, glancing his direction and briefly scanning over his face.

"How about now?" Gohan inquired while rising off the ground.

"Sure."

"I'll need to let mom know, then we can head out." Gohan said while slightly lifting off the ground.

"To the house we go then." Videl replied and also rose off the ground.

Minutes later the two were at the Son house where Gohan quickly went in to inform his mother he and Videl would be heading into the city and wasn't sure when they would be back. After that, he made his way back outside, nodded towards Videl, and took off into the air headed towards Satan City Police Station.

Roughly an hour later the two landed in the charred, bloodied grass of the police station. Gohan looked around with grim, serious eyes and a steel face.

'_All this because of one man.'_ He thought grimly.

Videl, seeming to pick up on his train of thought, spoke, "They're working as fast as they can to rebuild. The damage was quite significant and it shook the minds of the citizens. It was as much of a psychological attack as it was physical. Crime has been worse since the breakout and fueled the other criminals to be more daring with the police force in havoc. My dad actually took time to help out the police…" She paused unsure or her next words. _'so I could be with you'_ "…Uh, in my absence."

Firm eyes continued to survey the damage of the broken building and surrounding area. "I see. I'll have to thank him then."

Videl glanced at Gohan and was again awestruck at the different sides to him. He could be completely carefree and gentler than anyone else she knew, then turn around and be fierce and commanding, strong and intense in an instant. He was a warrior through and through. Years of pain and hardship were etched in his features in times such as these which gave him unique wisdom. Yet at the same time he was so childlike, unsure of himself and his actions. Yes, he had many sides to him and she longed to get to know more of them.

His voice broke her train of thought as she focused her eyes to her disguised companion. "Let's go. There's not much sense delaying the inevitable any longer."

The raven haired girl nodded and followed him through what was left of the front entrance which had its roof mostly blown off and was covered in tarps to protect it from the weather.

Gohan entered the station tall and with purpose, making his way straight to the chief's office. Videl followed in tow also walking with authority.

Gohan knocked on the door and entered when he received the command to do so. "Chief." He acknowledged briefly with a nod.

The chief looked up to the Gold Fighter from his desk with knitted eyebrows and curious eyes. "Gold Fighter, what might be so important to bring you here?" Videl stepped into the room as well at that time and his eyes grew more surprised. "Along with Miss Satan I see."

Firm eyes hidden behind a mask met the chief's strongly. "We're here to see Yakine."

"Again? It seems he's been the topic of interest lately around here." The Chief of Police replied not bothering to hide his mild shock.

Videl chose to interject now. "Yes sir, we have reason to believe he may have been the cause behind the attack and we're here to interrogate him once more."

"Very well. I know you two can handle it." The chief acknowledged with a nod and went about his business.

Gohan and Videl left the office and made their way to Azer's cell. Upon arriving in front of his cell Gohan's eyes widened at the condition he was in. His torso was wrapped in bandages as well as his nose. His body sported bruises and lacerations in multiple locations all of which Gohan presumed were from his fight with Kero.

"Azer" Gohan called out gruffly.

Azer's ice blue eyes snapped open but he didn't stir from his position. He instantly recognized the voice which called out to him. "I heard rumors you lived but it appears they are indeed the truth."

"Get up." Gohan ordered without room for argument. He was in no mood to toy with him.

Azer sat up stiffly and shifted so he was seated on the bed towards Gohan and Videl. "I see Videl tagged along as always like a lost, helpless puppy. Tell me _Gold Fighter_ how ever did you manage to survive?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened slightly. "You have two options before you Azer." Gohan began as if not even registering the prior comment. "Option one is you leave Videl alone, forgetting your hatred and move on, and possibly stand a chance of getting out of this cell some day. Option two is you continue to pursue Videl and deal with me in full force. I guarantee I will only show you so much mercy and if you continue to hurt those I care about I will take you down, permanently if need be."

"Neither of those options work for me, is there a third option by chance?" Azer taunted with malice. "You and your little girlfriend may be intimidating to the lower criminals, but you do nothing to intimidate me."

"If that's true then your eyes betray your words, as they show fear." Gohan countered ruthlessly. Azer knew full well Gohan had the power to strike him down effortlessly as he had already been on that side of his anger before and his eyes showed that truth.

Azer's eyes twitched slightly as Gohan somehow saw through his mask. He was an admirable foe indeed, a worthy opponent. This man, who was not intended to be his target, had proved a formidable challenge and yet vastly different than the others he'd faced. Never in his life had Azer encountered a man such as this. The mercy he showed was beyond anything he could comprehend. He'd done nothing but hurt and break those Gohan cared about and still he was shown mercy and minimal consequences for his actions. Though he would never say it aloud, Gohan's actions puzzled him and made a scratch on the icy surface of his heart.

Azer rose of the bed as strongly as he could, not showing the pain it caused. He walked without limp to Gohan and Videl and glared at them icily. "Do what you must, but my quest will not stop until I have finished my mission."

Gohan sighed internally. It looked like he'd have to find another way out of this situation as it was clear Azer would not be changing of his own accord. "So be it." With that Gohan turned to leave not ushering another word.

Videl followed him silently until they were out of range where Azer could overhear. "Why didn't you say more or at least punch him?" Videl inquired a bit angered. She at least expected Gohan to take more action that the brief encounter that had just occurred.

"It's clear he isn't going to change of his own accord so any further conversation would have been meaningless." Gohan replied, his tone still commanding, yet gentler than it had been a few minutes prior.

"You could have done something!" Videl reacted instantly, her frustration showing through. He almost killed Gohan for crying out loud! Surely Gohan could afford to be a _little_ upset and take some kind of action!

Gohan stopped abruptly and sighed, meeting her eyes with his masked ones. "Videl, if I reacted in such a way it would only affirm Azer's actions against us. He'd know he had some effect on our lives and I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I want him to believe his stunt didn't affect me at all."

Videl lowered her eyes, clearly feeling dumb for having not thought of that view. "I see. It makes sense." She responded more downcast than she meant to come out. She was a crime fighter too, so why hadn't _she_ thought of that? Did Gohan really have that much more experience in battle than her? Even enough experience to know the psychological side of fighting?

Gohan read her expression and sighed internally once more. Great, now he upset her. Him and his big, stupid mouth. "My father…" He paused making sure he had her attention. "…He taught me a battle was not just physical but mental as well. Piccolo also helped me learn this."

Videl glanced up at him, somehow knowing his explanation was meant to reassure and his comment was not intended to embarrass her. She smiled lightly at him and nodded in affirmation of his comment as they began walking yet again.

The two made their way outside the building and into the open air of the city. To her surprise it was Gohan who spoke first.

"I'd like to go see your father if that's alright." Gohan stated, though not mentioning the real reason for wanting to visit Hercule.

Videl stuttered for a moment in surprise before responding, "Uh, I'm sure he's at home and would be fine with that."

Gohan nodded and lifted into the air as Videl followed suit. Her curiosity peaked as to why Gohan wanted to see her Dad. Did he really want to thank him for stepping in while she was 'busy' or was there something more to it? She eyed Gohan as they flew silently to her house. His face and body were visibly more relaxed than before, yet there was still a seriousness lingering in his eyes and form. Almost as if he was on a personal mission of some sort.

She shook her head figuring it was best to mind her own business and not doubt the reasons he gave her. They flew in semi-silence to her house, only a few words passing between them. When the large mansion came into view they landed on the pathway effortlessly then made their way to the door. Once inside and clear of all staff members of the Satan household, Gohan reverted back to his normal self, no longer needing the guise of the Gold Fighter.

"He's probably in his office watching videos of his prior fights." Videl offered and gestured for Gohan to follow her.

Gohan smiled at her brightly, clearly relaxed and more his 'normal' self. "Lead the way."

Videl also relaxed and returned the gesture with a smile of her own. They traversed the halls of the house before finally stopping before a large wooden door. Videl knocked three times before entering.

"Hi Daddy." She greeted as she entered the room.

Hercule turned his attention from his book towards his daughter with a wide grin on his face. "Videl!" He rose from his chair instantly and wrapped his daughter in a hug, pleasantly surprised by her sudden visit. "What brings you here?"

It was then Gohan stepped into the room, a bit nervously despite his best attempts not to be. "Actually, I do sir."

Hercule noticeably straightened and eyed the boy before him. "Gohan" He acknowledged a bit roughly. Sure, he liked the boy well enough, but this was _his_ daughter we were talking about. Any punk kid who thought he was good enough to take up so much of his daughter's time had better prove himself worthy of her.

Gohan let out a mix between a chuckle and a sigh. "I… um… I wanted to thank you for helping out the police while I was unconscious."

The afroed man relaxed his features and offered a proud smile at the Saiyan, standing proudly with hands on his hips. "Hahaha, it was no trouble for the Mighty Hercule! Those criminals didn't know what hit them. I hardly had to fight them, one look at me and they just gave themselves up!" He boasted proudly.

"I'm sure they did." Gohan replied back with a laugh.

"Of course they would for you and not me." Videl grumbled quietly.

"So, is that all you wanted, to thank me?" Hercule inquired with questioning eyes.

Gohan gulped, here goes nothing. "Actually," He paused and glanced at Videl. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone."

The man's eyes narrowed, not liking the sound of that statement one bit. He looked briefly to Videl and saw confusion and shock on her face. Obviously she didn't know about this. Hercule returned his eyes to Gohan's onyx ones. "Alright."

Gohan nodded and Videl took that as her cue to leave. She eyed the two men curiously before finally exiting the room. Her mind was spinning with all the possibilities as to why Gohan would want to talk to her father alone. None the less, she continued walking down the hall and out of the immediate area. It would do her no good to eavesdrop and hear something she wasn't supposed to.

"Well?" Hercule said, obviously waiting for Gohan to explain himself.

Gohan glanced at the door questionably, wondering if Videl was listening in or not, then decided she wouldn't do something like that and focused his mind towards the task at hand.

"I'm not very good at beating around the bush so I'll get right to it. You know Videl and I have been spending a lot of time together, and well, I'd like your permission to take her on a date." Gohan stated, yup, straight to the point alright.

"No" Came the simple, one word reply from Hercule who had crossed his arms defensively.

'_I figured it wouldn't be that easy.'_ Gohan sighed lightly and questioned, "Might I ask why not?"

"Videl needs someone who can take care of her, to protect her, someone strong." Hercule replied almost instantly out of reflex of all the others he'd had this talk with.

Gohan's eyes firmed. "You know I'm more than capable of doing that. I know Videl said you would never let a guy date her unless he could beat you in a fight. You know who I am and what I can do and you know I'm a lot stronger than you."

Hercule narrowed his eyes. Insulting him certainly didn't help Gohan's argument any.

Gohan saw the reaction of his comments and decided to go a different direction. "I didn't have to come here and ask your permission, but here I am, standing before you out of respect. I really like Videl and I want the opportunity to show her that. I would like to take Videl on a date, and yes, perhaps even be her boyfriend if she'll have me. However, I also want your blessing in doing so. I don't want to fight you on this, nor cause tension between you and Videl." He met Hercule's eyes firmly, but yet pleadingly as well.

The brown, afro haired man let out a sigh. Gohan was certainly strong enough to protect her, as he had done many times already. He was nice enough and Videl seemed to like him quite a bit in return. Hercule really couldn't think of a good reason _not_ to let Gohan date his daughter.

"If you hurt her, I swear you'll never be allowed within a hundred yards of her and I'll make your life a living hell." Hercule threatened seriously.

Gohan paused for a moment in thought, a solemn expression on his face, before he looked to Hercule and replied, "You know I can't promise you that."

Hercule was visibly taken back by the statement and his shock clearly showed on his features. "What do you mean?"

Gohan looked deep into Hercule's eyes with seriousness. "Every relationship has its hurts. Though I can promise I would never physically hurt her, I cannot say the same emotionally. Part of having a relationship is pain, along with the love and the good times. It is unavoidable and though I would never wish to hurt her, I cannot promise that I will not. I can only hope to make amends when the time does come that I inflict harm unintentionally upon her."

Hercule stared at the teenager before him in awe. He was wise and his answer was well spoken. It was true, eventually Gohan would do something to hurt Videl, intentional or not, that was simply the nature of relationships. He remembered hurting his wife unintentionally on more than one occasion and had no right to ask Gohan of something which was impossible. How this scrawny excuse for an eighteen year old managed to be so knowledgeable was beyond him, but the more Gohan talked, the less reason Hercule had to say no to his request.

The dark brown haired man sighed. "You have my permission, but the second Videl says she doesn't want to see you anymore, you're through. Am I clear?"

Gohan met Hercule's eyes happily, but strongly as he fought to keep a smile under control. "Yes, sir."

The jet black haired Saiyan nodded and turned to leave, but before exiting the door Hercule called out to him once more.

"Gohan, take good care of her." His eyes softened as he continued. "She's all I've got left. Videl means everything to me now."

Gohan gazed at Hercule in a new light and softly returned the older man's gaze. "I will. I promise."

Hercule nodded in understanding and Gohan made his way to the door once more. Just as he reached for the handle he turned back and spoke, "Thank you." With his gratitude stated Gohan continued out the door and down the hallway to find Videl.

He found Videl lying face up on her bed staring blankly at her ceiling. A small, half smile tugged at the corner of his lips at seeing Videl clearly bored.

"I wasn't gone _that _long you know." The male teenager teased.

Hearing his voice Videl quickly sat up, a bit quicker than she intended in fact. "Gohan" A smile stretched across her face only to be replaced with questioning eyes.

"You ready to head back now?" Gohan asked trying to make conversation before she questioned him about his conversation with her father.

The raven haired girl looked a little dazed for a moment before finally shaking her head and replying, "Yeah…sure."

They met eyes and Gohan knew she was wondering why he wanted to talk to Hercule alone. He grimaced slightly and broke the gaze, choosing to look to her balcony instead which was just beyond her.

Videl followed his gaze to her balcony and sighed lightly.

"Well, lets get going." She stated with a fake smile on her face. Though she desperately wanted answers to her questions Videl figured now was not the time to prod around to get those answers.

Gohan, thankful Videl chose not to question him, smiled genuinely and made his way, along with Videl, to her balcony where they took to the skies after he reverted back to the Gold Fighter.

The flight back to the Son residence seemed even longer than usual with the absence of normal conversation. The two teens flew mostly in silence, neither quite knowing what to say. Both of them ignored the obvious tension that had appeared since Gohan talked to Hercule. Likewise, both also chose to ignore talking about that particular topic, leaving the said awkward tension in the first place.

_'I wonder if Gohan wanted to talk to my Dad about some form of protection over me. Or maybe he was talking about Azer, seeing if my dad could pull strings to do something more permanent about the situation. Arg, I don't know and it's just frustrating me going round and round in my head. I'm sure when Gohan's ready he'll tell me what it is they talked about. Until then I need to take my mind off it. Otherwise I'm going to go insane!'_

"I'm sorry." Echoed through the air quietly.

Videl barely caught what was said as it was hardly audible it was ushed so quietly. Turning she looked to Gohan, who had eyes downcast at the land passing below with a look of sorrow on his face. "For what?"

Finally Gohan turned and met eyes with her. "For not telling you why I had to talk to your dad alone."

Videl's eyes widened slightly in understanding before she reverted her gaze to the ground, "It's alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready."

Gohan looked at her dumbfounded. Was this the same Videl he had met mere months ago? That Videl would have drilled him for information until he caved and told her what she wanted to know. Yet here she was, simply accepting his need for privacy and not prodding him for more answers. The awkwardness still lingered in the air despite Gohan's attempts to dismiss it. Not knowing what to say after her comment the two teens slipped into silence again.

They landed some time later and Gohan shifted uncomfortably. _'I really wanted to wait before asking but I just can't take this silence and tension.'_

"Videl?" The jet black haired Saiyan gently called her name as he stretched out and took hold of her hand.

Videl looked down to her hand, held within his own, and then trailed up to his eyes. Her eyes displayed a whirl of emotions. Apprehension, curiosity, uncertainty, seriousness and surprise amongst others.

Gohan smiled lightly as he let go of her hand. Knowing he had her full attention he continued. "The reason I needed to talk to your Dad alone was because I couldn't ask what I needed to ask with you there."

A look of confusion crossed the girl's face.

'_Come on Gohan, you can do better than that.'_ He drew in another breath and spoke, "What I mean is that… I um… well…" He trailed off gathering his courage to say what he had to say. "I like you Videl... a lot and as more than a friend."

Videl's eyes went wide as he spoke and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I needed to talk to your dad so I could ask his permission to ask you on a date. So… would you… uh… would you like to go on a date… with me?" Gohan finished with uncertainty showing both in his voice and upon his face. What would her reaction be? This would either make their friendship _very_ complicated, or be the beginning of something more.

Videl's mouth parted with the last statement, or rather, question. She had no idea Gohan would ask her that, let alone ask her father's permission. She blinked a few times and stared somewhat blankly into Gohan's eyes. Did he really just ask her on a date? Finally realizing she hadn't responded Videl shook her head and replied.

"Yes"

The seconds passed like hours for Gohan until he heard the word yes reach his ears. Then his uncertain look quickly morphed into a wide smile and bright eyes. She hadn't refused him!

"Really?" He clarified, not wanted to get _too_ excited just yet.

By this time Videl had snapped out of her shock and was also smiling widely. "Yes Gohan, I would like that a lot."

"Great…uhm… so maybe er… Friday night? After school of course." Gohan responded unsurely.

"Friday…" _'It's only Sunday now which means I'll have to wait that long.' _"Uh, Friday's fine."

Both teens were blushing and standing a bit awkwardly with each other. The uncomfortable tension however had passed and was now replaced with a joyous feeling.

Gohan swallowed before asking the question that had been burning a hole into his mind. "So, do you like me too Videl?" Her head snapped in his direction and he clarified. "I mean, y-you said yes to the date a-and all."

The raven haired girl looked speechless before finding her voice once more. "Yeah, I do."

Gohan smiled brighter than anything Videl had seen before and her heart leapt at the sight. She found herself mirroring his smile and emotions.

"So um, now what?" She asked not sure of what to do in this situation.

Gohan began rubbing the back of his neck and head. "Gosh I don't really know. I've never asked a girl on a date before… or really _liked_ one for that matter." He muttered the last part quietly; unbeknownst to him Videl still heard it.

"Well how about we just continue on like we normally do and let whatever happens, happen on its own and not forced." Videl suggested, already ridding herself of any awkward feelings. This was Gohan after all. The same Gohan she fell in love with. Besides, it's not like she didn't expect this to happen at some point in time. She _wanted_ this to happen so there was no point in acting weird about it.

Gohan, too, seemed to relax a little at knowing things didn't have to be automatically different between them just because he asked her on a date.

"So…" He asked aimlessly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "You up for a spar?"

The raven haired girl smiled widely once more before smirking. "Always."

And so the two teens sparred and trained until it was time for dinner and the night came to a close, each falling asleep thinking of one thing… what would Friday bring?

* * *

Author's Note:

_WOW, it's been a while eh? Well since I'm sure some of you are curious…_

_I HAD A __**BOY**__! Isaiah Elliot was born February 15th! Life has been crazy hectic as my dog had seven puppies on Feb 9th. If you want to see pictures of Isaiah just let me know by review or pm and I'll send you a link to a web album._

_I hope this chapter satisfies some of you for the time being with their relationship. See I told you it wouldn't be too long now. ^_^ _

_I'd love it if you'd drop in a review. As always, __**THANKS for taking time to read this story!**__ You guys rock!!!_

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Friday finally arrives and with it, Gohan and Videl's date, a misunderstanding takes place, and a unique turn of events occurs.

* * *

_Samurai Girl-_ "All I have to say is... IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

Gohan- "About time for what?"

_Samurai Girl-_ -nervously glanced at Gohan- "Uh nothing in particular."

Gohan- -eyes author skeptically- "Okay, well what are you going to do about Azer?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Azer? Oh I've got a plan for him but... 'other' things were more important this chapter. Azer will be dealt with in a little."

Chichi- "Gohan! You should be studying!"

Gohan- "Yikes I gotta go!" -runs off before Chichi can find him-

Chichi- -glares at author- "Took you long enough to get things moving." -huff's and walks away-

_Samurai Girl- _-sighs and drops head- "I know, but I couldn't just throw them together." -whispers to no one and also walks away.-


	22. Misunderstanding

A special thanks to those who reviewed and encouraged me. **Aaron Leech, anaya8989, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, Shiva the Sarcastic, the juice, Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess, KickAssVidel, BOA Destruction, RPineda03, moonangel511, Jrik23, Naruto Rasengan Master, animefanari, Majingohan28, Pantastic45, Rodenga, sweet-strawberry692010, TANATOSU, dragonprincess3, Demonbloodfeeder, vegeta997, Dragonball fan, Fallen Lights, SSJ4 Sakura Cullen and especially, GohanKicksAss!**

You are all wonderful and I can't thank you enough! Sorry if I missed anyone.

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Erasa walks out on stage "So this is what all the fuss is about?" -Notices the audience and a super cute guy in the front row- "Well don't you know by now that she doesn't own anything related to the anime? So…who wants to go shopping!?"

* * *

Chapter 22:** Misunderstanding**

Monday came with its usual slow pace. However, this Monday seemed to pass exceptionally slow for two certain people. After all, the sooner the first part of the week came, the sooner Friday would arrive. Normally Friday would bring happy feelings of the coming weekend, but this Friday was special, for it was this day Gohan and Videl would have their first date; a date which could possibly lead to a further relationship between the two teenagers.

All morning the two had exchanged shy glances that no else really seemed to notice. Occasionally Gohan would hold Videl's gaze, smile crookedly and lightly blush before reverting his eyes to his school work. By the time lunch rolled around their friends had noticed the change in behavior between the two, though none said anything about it. Finally dismissed for lunch the group stood from their chairs and began making their way to eat.

Gohan was surprised at how he wanted to reach over and take Videl's hand in his own. He refrained from doing so however since he didn't know how she'd react for one and didn't want to draw attention for another. Videl caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye and smiled lightly in response.

"So what's up with you two? You get together or what?" Sharpner asked bluntly, eyeing the two skeptically.

"Wh-What? Why do you ask that?" Gohan responded while blushing madly.

"Uh, because you two haven't stopped looking at each other all day! Geez, am I the only one who's noticed?" The long blond haired boy spouted while glanced around for any sign someone else had caught the change in behavior.

Videl scanned the area and noticed the other students in the halls starting to look their way and whispering. "No Sharpner, we're not dating." Videl replied flatly. She sent a glance to Gohan as if to say –just-roll-with-me-on-this- and offered a small smile.

"Well you're sure acting like it!" Sharpner nearly shouted in aggravation.

Erasa, picking up on Videl's eyes darting around the hallway, said. "Oh Sharpner cut it out! I swear I don't know where you come up with some of the things you do. Nothing is going on between Videl and Gohan." This was stated a bit louder than necessary for the male to hear, but done so on purpose.

Sure enough, the gossip hounds of the hall rolled their eyes and went about their business since there was no inside scoop after all… or so they thought.

Videl sent Erasa a thankful glance to which the short blond haired girl responded with a smile and nod.

Kero and Lime exchanged glances knowing there was more to what was going on than met the eye, but decided not to push it for now.

It was at that moment Videl's watch began to beep. "Videl, we've got a hostage situation here at the bank and could use your help."

"Affirmative Chief. ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) is seven minutes." Videl replied as she glanced at Gohan.

Gohan let out a groan and sighed. "Looks like I'll be skipping lunch today."

"Later!" Kero said as the two turned to leave.

"Be safe you guys!" Erasa chimed.

"Make 'em pay!" Sharpner echoed.

"Come back in one piece." Lime added.

Gohan and Videl smiled briefly before turning fully and running down the hall and out the doors of the school.

Gohan searched for any life signs before he even reached the doors of the school, where once outside, he instantly transformed into the Gold Fighter.

"If we get this wrapped up quickly we may still get our lunch." Gohan said in all seriousness.

Videl simply laughed and shook her head at her friend. "You never cease to amaze me Gohan. Come on, let's go."

"You know you're hungry too!" Gohan defended himself as he took after his friend who was already in route to the bank.

Roughly six minutes later the two landed in unison near the bank where several police cars were lined up forming a barrier between the cops and the bank.

"Why don't I go in and try to talk them down before we start knocking people out this time." Videl stated as she looked over to Gohan.

Gohan replied with a nod and said, "Just be careful. Raise your energy if you feel things are getting out of hand and I'll be in there in a second, literally."

"I will. I'll also raise my energy if the hostages are safe so you can take care of the robbers." Seeing another confirming nod from Gohan she continued. "Here goes nothing."

One of the robbers, wearing a black ski mask, turned from the window he was glancing out and to a tall, burly man in the middle of the room.

"Hey boss, they're here. It looks like Videl is coming in alone." The masked man said in a whiney, high pitched tone.

"Good, that's just what I wanted." The large man replied in a deep, bellowing voice. This man had no mask on, instead choosing to show his identity. He had deep brown, nearly black hair and reddish brown colored eyes. His body looked to be that of a body builder, large and muscular. He stood about six feet, five inches tall and had a firm scowl set on his face.

Videl cautiously went to the door and took a deep breath before entering. Negotiating wasn't exactly her forte but she was willing to give it a shot. She could always take them down with her fists if necessary.

"This is Videl Satan, I'm coming in to negotiate with you so don't try anything stupid or I'll take you out!" Videl yelled through the door before she entered the bank with full alertness to the situation.

The instant she stepped inside she analyzed the situation as she quickly scanned the room. To her left there were three men, all with sub machine guns. Seven hostages were sitting on the floor, their hands bound with rope behind their back and mouth taped with duct tape. To her right were another four men and ten hostages expect these ones weren't bound like the others. Her eyes focused ahead of her to the unmasked man in the center of the room, he was obviously the leader.

'_Why would they separate out the hostages? Hmmm, I don't recognize any of them. My gosh, that guy's huge. I'd better focus on him. He seems to be the leader anyway.'_

Videl hadn't walked very far into the room, stopping just a few feet from the door behind her. "State your demands."

A dark, twisted smile formed on the corner of the lips of the espresso hair colored man. He stood with arms crossed arrogantly. "My demands? What would a child like you know about negotiating? Why don't you get your father to come negotiate instead, or is he too busy posing for his fans?" His thundering voice echoed through the room as a booming laugh roared out of his mouth.

'_Stay calm Videl. He's just trying to get you riled up.'_ Videl thought as she clenched her fists.

"Look idiot, I'm trying to give you guys a break here and give up the easy way. You know who I am and what I can do, and you also know who my partner is. So if I were you, I'd give up now before we knock you all out." Videl replied hotly. Man she hated stupid people.

Something in those red eyes twisted at that statement. "Knock us out? Yes, why don't you do that? While you're at it, why don't you call the Gold Fighter in here as well?" _'I need both of you anyway.'_

Videl narrowed her eyes. This pompous jerk was treating her like a child who couldn't take care of herself. Suddenly something clicked with Videl, a conversation she overheard while rescuing the doctor.

_--- --- ---_

"…_Agrol's even more messed up than Azer and hell-bent on exposing Hercule, or killing him depending on which is easier." The young voice responded._

_Videl's eyes widened with the statement. 'Father'_

"_That guy's eyes still freak me out. At first I thought they were a weird shade of brown, but with a closer look, they're a dark red. Totally creepy." The young one continued._

"_Haven't you ever seen red eyes before? Ah, is poor little Larce scared?" The older one replied in a mocking tone._

"_Heck no! I just haven't seen red eyes before and I don't care if I ever see them again."_

'So his name is Argol and he's got reddish brown eyes, huh? Thanks for the information.' _Videl thought..._

_--- --- ---_

Videl stared ahead analyzing the situation and the leader before her. _'Red eyes… could he be that Argol guy? If so, I could be in over my head.'_

"As of right now, no one has been hurt and you technically haven't stolen anything. If you surrender I'm sure the judge would be easier on you than if you go through this the hard way and I'm forced to act." Videl tried to persuade the red eyed man before her. Something in his eyes and twisted smile told her this wasn't going to be that easy though.

The burly man straightened and bellowed out with a laugh. "Surrender? Now why would I surrender? I've got seventeen hostages, and you. What makes you think I want to surrender with such an obvious advantage over you?"

"Listen dummy, I'm going to say this _one last_ time. Surrender now or suffer the consequences." Videl stated striking a fighting stance as she did so.

"I'll take my chances." With that statement the man pulled a .40mm handgun from the back of his pants and immediately swung his arm around pointing straight at Videl.

As his arm leveled before her the loud bang of the bullet firing sounded. Videl quickly dodged the bullet with what one could call superhuman speed, thanks to the training she'd been doing with Gohan. The bullet whizzed by her left cheek and through the glass door behind her, lodging itself in a nearby brick wall.

In an instant Gohan phased into the building as havoc broke out. Videl had crossed half the distance from her to the mysterious man and was closing in fast.

'_Damn, that Azer! He didn't tell me she could dodge bullets!'_ That was the only thought to cross the burly man's head before the teenage girl was right in front of him, a foot flying towards his head.

He managed to dodge with only a light scrape to his right cheek. After stumbling backwards a few steps he managed to gain his balance and went on the attack.

By now Gohan had his bearings of the room and quickly knocked out the three men on the left side of the room. An upper cut to one, a roundhouse kick to another and a swift jab in the gut for the last, all three hit the floor unconscious. He looked over to see Videl.

Videl was dodging a variety of punches and kicks from her opponent. She extended her left arm to block his right, but suddenly felt a hard kick in her rib cage instead. The raven haired girl cringed in pain but let no sound out of her mouth. Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Argol let out three punches in quick succession, one aimed at her cheek, the next her sternum, and the last her gut. All three punches hit their mark as Videl doubled over in pain only to meet a knee slamming into her face, blood gushed from her nose and lips from the impact. The force of the knee sent her flying backwards a few feet and caused her to lose focus for a brief moment. She had the breath knocked out of her from the punch to her sternum and slid across the floor.

Gasps could be heard from the bystanders at seeing Videl take such a beating.

Just as Argol was ready to charge at her again, Gohan intervened, blocking the kick aimed to her left kidney. Gohan didn't have time to ask if she was alright for the man before him was raising his power level at an alarming rate. Both men came to a standstill a few feet apart.

Glancing behind the Gold Fighter, Argol saw Videl struggling to get up, still dazed from his prior attacks. A sickening smirk stretched across his face as he shouted an order to his men.

"Kill Videl!"

Upon hearing that order the four men standing on the right side of the room quickly took aim and let loose a barrage of shots. Gohan acted quickly, phasing over to Videl, lifting her up and phasing out of the gun shots.

He placed Videl down gently behind the counter and phased again towards the four men. He had to take out the guns before anymore harm could come to Videl. It only took him a second to knock out the remaining four men but in that time Videl was back on her feet and once again engaged in battle with the espresso haired man.

Videl managed to land a solid punch to the man's jaw and a kick to his left side. He retaliated with an uppercut of his own, which she barely dodged. Taking advantage of him being off balance from the missed punch, Videl dropped to one arm and planted both her feet firmly into his abdomen sending him crashing backwards. She sprang up and charged after him only to be caught at the neck in his large hand. Videl coughed and wheezed as her air supply was cut off by his grip. She was starting to black out since he had both of her carotid arteries clamped, ceasing the blood supply to her brain.

"You're mine!" Argol grunted tightening the pressure on her neck.

"Go…han" Videl managed to choke out barely above a whisper.

CRACK!

Argol's forearm fractured under the immense pressure from Gohan's elbow as the Super Saiyan brought his arm down forcefully. Argol let out a cry of pain and instantly released Videl while bringing his other hand to his newly fractured arm.

Gohan spun around and caught Videl in the air while Argol withdrew a few feet and clutched his forearm. Gohan met Videl's eyes and let out a breath as she drew in one of her own. A hand instinctively went to her throat as she continued to take in gasps of air. At seeing this, a ferociousness consumed Gohan's eyes and body as he snapped his head in the burly man's direction.

"Never hurt Videl." Gohan spat viciously as he rounded on the man before him.

The Saiyan phased behind him with a spinning kick to the head but was only met with air. Gohan's eyes twitched at the missed kick however that didn't slow him down at all. He saw the kick coming to his side with ease and caught it between his left arm and ribcage. Gohan glared at Argol, who was unable to move momentarily due to his trapped leg, and spun around to his left inside the leg. As he spun Gohan used the palm of his right hand to dislocate his opponent's knee and continued to spin planting his left elbow into Argol's abdomen. Before Argol could recover, or fall backwards, Gohan had caught him by the front of his shirt, grabbed his head and slammed his knee into Argol's face. The man fell to the floor completely unconscious.

Gohan drew in a few deep breaths to calm his rage and slowly let his hands un-fist and his jaw relax. He turned to see Videl standing with wide eyes, a hand still on her throat.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked tenderly as he neared Videl.

Videl went to speak but her throat was strained from being grasped so firmly and couldn't. She settled for a nod instead.

Seeing this, Gohan narrowed his eyes and slowly extended his hand to her neck. "Let me see how bad it is."

Videl let loose her hold on her neck as Gohan's teal eyes flashed with anger again. Videl's neck was red and already bruising from the pressure she was under. Seeing that damage Gohan knew her vocal folds and larynx would be injured and she wouldn't be able to talk for a while. Her nose was still dripping blood and her lips were swollen and bruised.

"Let's get you out of here." Gohan said as he reached for her hand to lead them out.

Videl started to tug her hand out of his grasp. He looked back and saw her looking around at all the hostages and knocked out felons.

"The cops can take it from here. You need to have that taken care of." Gohan replied in a firm tone that left no room for further argument.

Videl nodded, unable to do anything else at the moment. Gohan lead them out the door, where reporters instantly took pictures and surrounded them.

"Videl, what happened in there?"

"Are you hurt badly?"

"Who were those men?"

"Did any hostages get hurt?"

These questions and more filled the air quickly and only succeeded in furthering Gohan's temper. Gohan simply phased past them, with Videl in tow, and went to the head police officer at the scene.

"They're all yours from here." With that he took off into the air, but not before first scooping Videl into his arms.

Gohan flew them to the nearest building top and landed, placing Videl down gently on the rooftop. He reached into his yellow sash and grabbed out a small tan bag. From that bag he withdrew a light green colored bean and broke it in half.

"Eat this. It's a senzu bean. It'll make you completely recovered." Gohan stated as he extended his open palm to her.

Videl took the bean from his open palm and slowly chewed and swallowed the bean. A few seconds later and her cuts disappeared as well as the damage to her throat.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl exclaimed with relief. "Gohan we need to tell them the leader of that group also had a hand in the prison breakout a few weeks ago." Seeing the confusion appear on Gohan's face she continued. "I overhead a few of Azer's men when we rescued the doctor describing the other man involved in the breakout. He fits that description perfectly."

"He'll be there tomorrow Videl. For now why don't you recover? There were a few close calls in there."

"Close calls… yeah, I should have been able to take that guy out." Videl whispered downhearted.

"Videl that man was stronger than most. He was no average criminal. I had to use more of my strength to take him down, so don't feel bad." Gohan replied hoping it would make her feel better.

"Isn't that why I've been training though?"

"Videl you never did raise your energy. I'm sure had you done that you would have succeeded in defeating him. You could've gotten yourself out of that situation, but I wasn't going to wait for that to happen. I'm too protective of you." Gohan added without even realizing what he said until after the words left his mouth. He blushed bright red once he registered what was spoken. Even from under his black mask you could still see the pink tinted color of his cheeks.

Videl blushed lightly as well upon hearing his last statement. "Uh…thanks." Videl responded, not knowing what else to say in the awkward moment. "I guess I'm still afraid of hurting people when I raise my power." She added hoping to dispel the awkwardness.

"You'll never know how to properly control it in battle unless you _use_ it in battle. You don't need to hold back that power out of fear Videl. You're careful when fighting others so you won't hurt them too badly." Gohan encouraged warmly. "Now then, how do you feel?"

Videl smiled at his concern. "Much better thank you. I've never seen anything like that…bean."

"Korin grows them." Gohan replied as if it answered all questions. Upon catching the confusion on her face he added. "Oh I guess you haven't met the cat yet have you. I'll have to take you to meet him…..what?"

Videl was looking at him like he was crazy. "He's a cat? A cat that grows, beans?"

"Not like a house cat Videl. He's more… well, he's white and has this cane or walking stick and um…I'll just have to take you to meet him sometime." Gohan responded a bit unsure of how to explain the mystical cat.

"I'll take your word for it." Videl said and then added. "Oh and Gohan,"

"Yeah" The Super Saiyan responded looking over at her with curiosity.

"You have weird friends." She finished in all seriousness. At seeing his flabbergasted look she slowly let a smile slide across her face.

Gohan let out a humorous laugh replying, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Come on, if we hurry we can still get some food." Videl stated as she lifted into the air.

Gohan's face lit up with glee upon that statement as he wordlessly followed Videl back to Orange Star High.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! WHACK!

Videl forcefully slammed her hand down on the top of the alarm clock, grumbling incoherently as she did so.

"Ugh… dumb, stupid, clock." She uttered as she tucked her head underneath her pillow begging sleep to take her once more into the land of dreams.

It was then it hit her…it was Friday! With a start she lifted herself onto her elbows, as she was face down on the bed, the pillow flying to who knows where in the process.

"Today's the day!" She quickly sat up, flipping around as she did so and placing her feet on the wooden floor below.

Normally she wasn't this excited, especially in the morning, but today was her date with Gohan and though she mentally scolded herself for being so excited, she couldn't contain the bubbles welling up inside her.

Videl made her way to the closet and stood before it with a blank expression.

'_Should I dress for the date now? No, if something comes up I need to be able to move freely. Plus, I don't want to raise any suspicions as to my attire. I guess the same old, same old will do.'_ Videl thought as she made a grab for loose jeans and a long sleeve white shirt, placing a short sleeved navy blue t-shirt one over that.

After she finished getting ready she ran downstairs, where Hercule was waiting to wish her a good day.

She slid down the railing on the side of the stairs and landed gracefully at the bottom. Hercule simply gave her a look as any parent would that said, you-know-better.

Videl smiled innocently as she rose to her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Have fun today sweetheart." Hercule bade with pat on her head, slightly ruffling her hair as he did so.

"Dad, I'm not three anymore." Videl groaned with a half scowl.

Hercule's eyes turned serious and for a split second had a distant look to them as if remembering something precious, but painful. "I know, I know." Just like that the moment was gone and his smile and usual cockiness returned. "Now go get an "A" on that test." He laughed his 'fake' laugh and pushed her through the door before she could protest.

When she had finally gone he rested with an open palm on the door and sighed with his head down. "I just don't like having to let go. Today, you're going on your first date. Tomorrow, I'll walk you down the aisle and give you away."

A cough resounded in the room and Hercule visibly straightened. "Sir, your students are here for their training." The butler informed with a head bowed.

"AH, HA HA HA! Well then I should get started. The great Hercule will train all those seeking help." Hercule boasted while placing his hands on his sides and puffing out his chest.

"Sir, if I may," Hiroshi, the butler waited for Hercule's nod before continuing. "We've all watched Miss Videl grow up, and none of us find it easy to let go."

Hercule met Hiroshi's knowing eyes and smiled lightly. "Thanks. Now, let's go train those weaklings!"

Videl arrived at school and was once again annoyed to find the press there looking for the next headline. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Great, now she was going to have to fight her way through them. Since Monday, when the Gold Fighter pulled her out of the building by hand and then proceeded to scoop her in his arms and fly away, a rumor of the two being involved in a 'romantic relationship' had spread like wildfire. The two were even pictured on the front page of the newspaper just as he had taken her in his arms with the title, '**City Protectors…Lovers?**' Thus far she had ignored them and chosen not to make a statement, however, the reporters were rapidly getting on her nerves.

Videl scowled as she walked to the doors of the school. As if on cue all the reports there turned to her and bombarded her with questions.

"Videl, it's rumored you're romantically involved with the Gold Fighter, do you care to comment?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Who is the man, 'behind the mask'?"

"Do you deny or confirm a romantic relationship?"

The raven haired girl clenched her jaw as she pushed her way through the crowd to get to the front doors. More people shoved microphones in her face as she neared the doors and Videl inwardly snapped.

Videl turned around suddenly, with a none too happy look upon her face, and addressed the nosy people surrounding her.

"Look you pests; I'll state this once and only once. The Gold Fighter and I are partners, _friends _even, but _**not**_ lovers. Go look elsewhere for the next big scoop because you won't find it here."

With that Videl walked through the doors of Orange Star High and began making her way to class. She ground her teeth, hearing whispers as she walked by.

'_High school students, ugh, they're worse than reporters. Stupid gossip hounds.'_ Videl didn't hide her frustration any and grumbled her way to the classroom, students parting and hurriedly getting out of her way as she passed.

When she did make it to the safe haven of the classroom she noticed the object of her turmoil sitting cheerfully, unaffected by the hustle and bustle outside.

'_Stupid alter ego.'_ Videl thought grumpily as she half glared at Gohan.

Concern fluttered across Gohan's face as his brows knitted together. He caught her eye and his concern only deepened. She was definitely mad about something. He felt sorry for any criminal who dared break the law today and as a result was on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Hey Videl, how are-" Gohan let the words die on his lips, catching sight of the fierce glare sent his way. Taking a different approach he tried once more. "Reporters again?" He asked with sympathy.

Videl slumped down in her seat and let her forehead come to rest on the desk before her with a resounding 'thump'.

"Yeah." She mumbled out miserably.

"I'm sorry." He looked around then added in a hushed tone. "I should've been more careful. I didn't think anyone would notice, let alone make such a big deal out of it."

"Mmnn nomnm nmunm mannmn"

Gohan looked down at her not understanding a single word. "I'm sorry, what? I missed what you said."

Videl lifted her head from the desk and repeated. "It's not your fault."

"How isn't it?" The spiky haired teen questioned in return.

"_You're_ not the one who made a big deal out of it. It's _everyone else_ that's the problem." Videl replied unenthusiastically. She was so tired of answering this question. Of course, part of the reason it bothered her so much was because she wished it were true, that she really was dating Gohan, and consequently, the Gold Fighter.

"Though it's true I was not the one to make a big deal of it, I was the one to cause the issue in the first place. Had I not pulled you out by the hand and then carried you off in my arms, no one would be bothering you." Gohan paused to meet her beautiful light blue orbs. "I guess when you like someone, you don't really think about anything other than protecting them when they're hurting." Gohan finished in a warm, soft tone and a light shrug with slight head tilt.

The short raven haired girl averted her eyes and blushed. Her anger was instantly gone with that statement upon hearing how sincere he was. _'Why does he have to be so stinking cute?'_ Gohan's boldness shocked her. _'I guess he really does like me.'_ A smile slowly etched it way onto Videl's face and she somewhat shyly met his eyes out of the corner of her own.

The bell rang and more students began pouring in the classroom. The two exchanged smiles once more and shortly after, the class began.

The school day was finally over and Videl couldn't be more overjoyed! Part of her joy was because she could now get ready to go on the date later tonight and the other, perhaps bigger part currently, was that she could finally get out of this gossip filled school. She'd been hit on by numerous guys the entire week long, all of them saying something along the lines of 'What about me?' or 'How do I compare to the Gold Fighter?'

Apparently these bozos thought Videl was fresh on the market and ripe for the picking. The morons! Videl slammed her green locker shut after she had gathered all her books and things she'd need over the weekend. She made her way outside and towards the baseball field she told Gohan they would meet at. Gohan was talking to the English teacher about some extra credit work or something or other along those lines.

'_Yeah, like he really needs the extra credit! He's already got an 'A' in class! I guess that's Gohan though.'_ Videl thought with a small smile upon her face.

Erasa caught up with her just as Videl was about to exit the doors.

"Hey Videl!" The short blonde haired girl waved with a yell.

"Hey Erasa, what's up?" Videl greeted as she continued on her path, Erasa falling in stride beside her.

"Oh not much…but _you_ on the other hand have a 'date'." Erasa said with a knowing smirk.

Shock flooded Videl's face. "How did you find out about that!?"

"You know I have my sources, but that doesn't matter. What really matters is… can I help you get ready? Please, please, PLEASE Videl?" Erasa finished with her hands clamped together in front of her bouncing up and down like an excited two year old.

Videl rolled her eyes. Great, just great. The raven haired girl spared a glance at her green eyed friend, whom was currently giving her the best puppy dog face she could muster.

"Fine! But you're not allowed to go overboard! The bare minimums you hear me!?" Videl instructed as she gave in to the blonde's pleading.

"Yes! I promise you won't be sorry. Now first things first, we have to choose an outfit, and matching shoes, oh and we should do your nails, and hair…and make-up! Oh there's so much to do!" Erasa rambled excitedly.

The two finally arrived at the baseball field, surprised to see the high school team practicing, and stood nearby watching them.

-

Gohan had just finished talking with his teacher about some extra credit to make up for the time he lost being sick and also his frequent 'bathroom' breaks. Thankfully Mr. Okatu was understanding and willing to supply the extra work so Gohan could maintain his 'A' in class. Heaven knows his mother would blow a gasket if he ever got a 'B'.

With that taken care of he could now focus on what was soon to come, his date with Videl. A large grin spread upon his face and his steps seemed to bounce a little more as he walked towards the baseball field where he would meet Videl. His excitement was barely able to be contained within the bounds of his body. This was going to be a great day!

-

Erasa and Videl were chatting idly waiting for Gohan's appearance while nonchalantly watching the team practice before them.

"Hey Videl, who is that new cutie playing short stop?" Erasa asked as she eyed the said player curiously. He had short dark brown, nearly black, hair and bright blue eyes. He was lean and muscular, very nice to look at indeed. "I don't think I've ever seen him before."

As Videl glanced over in his direction, the said player turned to look at them and proceeded to flash a white, toothy, but smug smile that probably made most women fall at his feet and winked at them. Videl simply glared un-amused by the cocky response.

"Hmm, I have no idea. It's not like I can know _every_ student you know. It is a big school in case you haven't noticed." Videl replied sourly. She didn't know who this guy was, nor did she care about it. She had more important things at the moment…like her date with Gohan.

The coach called a break and the cute, talented, player made his way to the two females.

"Hey ladies, I'm new around here, just transferred in last week, care to show me around after practice." He said in what was probably supposed to be a sexy, flirting manner. Upon closer inspection he realized just who he was talking to. "Holy crap! You're Videl Satan! Daughter of Hercule, Defeater of Cell! You're also Satan City's unofficial protector!" The shock on his face was clearly evident.

Videl liked this jock even less now. "Yes, I am." She replied flatly, clearly not as impressed as he was.

"I'm Sai, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you." The male extended his hand to which Videl unhappily accepted in a handshake. However, instead of simply letting go this dweeb bent down and softly placed his lips to the top of her hand. His blue eyes rose to meet hers, though his lips had not yet left her hand. A smirk stretched across his face as he pulled away and met her eyes. He then turned to Erasa. "And your name beautiful?"

Erasa let out a mix between a snort and a cough. "Erasa." _'And I thought Sharpner was cocky!'_

By this time Videl was seething with anger. No one, NO ONE touched Videl Satan like that without her permission!

"My beautiful Erasa, might you be willing to take a picture of Miss Satan and me? A fan's request really." Sai turned to Videl, "I would be honored if you would take a picture with me. My little brother would be so happy."

Videl forced herself not to clock this jerk upside the head for his arrogance and stuck-up attitude.

Erasa looked to Videl wondering what her reaction would be. She rarely let someone take a picture with her, especially at school.

Seeing the still present glare on Videl's face, Sai continued. "Please Miss Videl, my brother is sickly and admires you so much. If he saw a picture of me with you it would make his day a little brighter and perhaps even give him the courage to keep fighting the disease."

The raven haired girl sighed, "Fine. One shot and make it quick."

"Certainly." The tall athlete hurried back to his back and fished out his camera.

"I can't believe you agreed to that!?" Erasa said dumbfounded.

"It's only a stupid picture and if it makes his little brother happy it'll be worth it." Videl replied, wondering when it was she had softened so much. She blamed it on spending so much time with Goten. Goten would be heartbroken if Gohan had met his star and came back to tell him about it empty handed.

-

Gohan was making his last turn down the hallway, after gathering his books, and saw the door leading outside to the baseball field at the end. His smile only grew bigger.

-

Sai handed the camera to Erasa, who stepped back from the two a few feet. Sai stepped closer to Videl, who crossed her arms, and smiled handsomely.

"Okay, one, two, three…" Just as Erasa was about to snap the picture, Sai suddenly turned, grabbed Videl by the shoulders, and placed his lips upon hers.

Click.

-

Gohan opened the door, happily glancing around for Videl. When Gohan finally saw her it was not the scene he expected to see. Erasa was taking a picture of Videl and _some guy_! Some guy _**other**_ than HIM! Some guy who currently had his lips plastered all over Videl's!

Gohan watched in shock as this guy kissed Videl. Videl was wide eyed, but unmoving. Things moved in slow motion for Gohan as he took it all in. Another guy was kissing his girl. Videl was staring wide eyed, clearly shocked, but yet wasn't protesting. Gohan felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach as it felt like a huge tear ripped through in that very moment. After two seconds of Videl not protesting in any way, Gohan's heart couldn't take the sight anymore and he quickly closed the door he had just come through. He ran. He ran at inhuman speeds down the halls to get away from the pain.

-

Erasa looked up from the camera, her mouth agape and eyes stretched to their limits as a loud gasp escaped her lips.

After the shock wore off of Videl, she balled her hand into a fist and brought it slamming into this jerks head. Sai stumbled to the side as his hand instantly shot to his now pounding head.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Videl bellowed furiously. Unable and not wanting to control her current anger she punched him again, this time in the cheek.

Sai snorted and glared at the teen. "It was just a kiss, chill out."

"JUST A KISS!? LISTEN HERE YOU POMPUS JERK, IF YOU **EVER** COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOUR GREAT GRANDKIDS FEEL THE PAIN!!!" Videl was lived, pissed, fuming beyond belief as she screamed uncaring of those who heard.

Erasa walked to Videl, throwing Sai's camera at his head on the way, and grabbed Videl's arm. "Let's go."

"I'm not done with him yet Erasa! Hey, let go of me! I'm going to kick his ass back to wherever it is he came from!" Videl yelled as Erasa continued to drag her away.

-

Gohan burst through the front doors of school and instantly took off into the air, not even caring if anyone saw him. Tears stung at the back of his eyes as his throat choked up. What was going on? Videl was supposed to like him, yet here she was kissing another guy!? Gohan sped up, reaching top speed, his hurt nearly blinding him as he flew towards the safety of his home. His heart felt like it was ready to break out of his body and crumble into nothingness. The searing pain was unbelievable. It was more painful than anything he had ever felt, worse than any beating he'd ever received from an enemy... because this pain was caused from the woman he loved.

-

Videl was still seething with anger as Erasa managed to get her back inside the building of Orange Star High. The blonde knew Videl would likely put that idiot in a coma if she got near him again.

"Videl calm down-" Erasa started to say.

"-Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? Erasa that guy kissed me, he KISSED me! I otta beat the living daylights out of him for that!" Videl interrupted angrily.

"Videl, if you went back out there you'd probably get expelled for the beating you'd give him."

"Fine with me!"

"Think about Gohan, Videl! You've got a date to get ready for. Do you really want to be all worked up when you go on it?" Erasa reasoned. She knew if anything could snap her out of her anger it would be Gohan.

Videl sighed. "No."

"Then let's go. Gohan will figure it out, he's a smart guy. Let's go get you ready and forget about that loser." Erasa stated, just wanting to get Videl away from the current situation.

"Alright fine." Videl replied, though still angry with emotions running wild. "Let's get out of here."

Gohan roughly landed in front of his house. He threw open the front door, running past his mother and little brother, and straight up to his room. Gohan threw himself down on his bed and allowed his emotions to run their course.

"Mommy, why didn't Gohan say hi?" Goten asked innocently.

Chichi, catching sight of Gohan's upset demeanor, replied. "I'm not sure Goten, but I'll go find out. Why don't you go outside and play? Maybe catch a nice lizard for Gohan?"

Goten smiled at being allowed to go catch things he would otherwise be told not to. "Okay!"

Goten happily bounded out the door without a care in the world, completely unknowing of his other brother's pain.

Chichi made her way to Gohan's room and knocked on the doorframe, since his door was wide open still. "Gohan" Chichi softly called out, a bit hesitantly.

The mother of the two Saiyans' made her way cautiously over to her oldest son. Gohan was lying on his stomach, his face turned away from her. She gently sat on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his back comfortingly.

"Gohan, dear, what's the matter?" Chichi gently prodded trying to gain some understanding of what was going on.

All she received was silence.

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Chichi offered, hoping at least the prospect of food would stir him.

She was once again met with silence as her reply. Gohan was completely unmoving, like he had suddenly gone numb.

"Sweetie, I know your date with Videl is tonight…" Chichi trailed off seeing Gohan cringe at the word 'date'. The black haired woman furrowed her brows in concern and confusion.

'_Something must've happened. I better leave it be for now. If she were in any danger he wouldn't be here. So it must not be something like that.'_

Chichi worriedly lifted herself off her eldest son's bed. "I'll go make you something to eat, come down when you're ready." With one last glance at her extremely out of character son, she exited the room, concern etched upon her face.

* * *

"Wow, I think you're ready." Erasa exclaimed, surprised by her own handiwork as she looked Videl over.

Videl slowly turned to face the large full length mirror in her room as she took in her features. Erasa had talked her into wearing a pair of black slacks, it was nearly winter after all and she would freeze in a skirt, and a lavender v-neck, long sleeved sweater. Videl wore a sleek black jacket over the sweater and a small silver necklace rested just beneath her color bone, a silver pendant with three diamonds immersed within the pools of silver hung at the bottom of the chain. Her hair, though short and untamable as it was, somehow managed to be tamed.

Videl's bangs were swept to her right side and clipped to hold them in place. The back of her hair was curled outwards, nearly spiked, but yet somehow each hair was perfectly placed. A few precisely curved hairs framed her face beautifully, making her jawbone come alive. Videl had on light make up, just enough to accent her already breathtaking features. A lightly tinted blush dusted her cheek bones and light brown, with a hint of pink, lip gloss covered her lips, bringing them into focus on her face. She, though be it grudgingly, wore two inch black heals that were closed toed due to the cold weather. All in all, she was simply breathtaking and Videl was at a loss for words.

"Now if only it wasn't late fall I might've gotten you into a dress." Erasa stated with a wink and playful smirk.

"Erasa I…"

"…Don't have to say a thing. You look beautiful, hun. I only wish I could be there to see Gohan's face. You may have to check to be sure he's still breathing after he sees you." The sweet, bubbly, blonde girl said with a wide smile.

Videl met Erasa's eyes and genuinely smiled. "Thank you." She ushered gratefully. To think, she was just going to put on a nice pair of jeans and semi fitted shirt.

"Now go on girl, your man awaits. You're supposed to meet at the restaurant at five-thirty right?" Erasa questioned while somewhat pushing Videl out her bedroom door.

"Yes. We agreed to meet there to take away some of the awkwardness." The raven haired beauty replied, tagging along an explanation in the process.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Erasa countered sarcastically. "Anyway, you'd better get going."

Hercule waited at the bottom of the stairs for his little girl to appear, pacing quite nervously too. Hearing the two girl's voices at the top of the stairs Hercule lifted his eyes as his jaw slowly dropped.

His little girl, his_ little girl_ was stunning. _'I guess she isn't so little anymore.'_ He thought as he drew in a deep breath and righted himself.

Videl _slowly_ descended the stairs, careful not to trip wearing such unfamiliar footwear, with Erasa following closely in tow.

"Hi Daddy." Videl greeted shyly.

Hercule swallowed the lump in his throat and suppressed the urge to boast stupidly as he normal did when he was nervous. He placed his large hand upon her shoulder gently and looked directly into her eyes.

'_I can't believe how quickly the time has passed.'_

"You are _beautiful_." He spoke slowly, placing honesty and genuineness in every word. He swallowed again. "Have fun tonight." With that, he smiled lightly and kissed her forehead softly.

Videl looked at him a bit shocked. "That's it? You're not going to tell me how bad an idea this is or how Gohan's not strong enough to protect me or that I shouldn't be out too late? Nothing?"

Hercule smiled slowly as just the corners of his mouth lifted. "Nope, not this time."

The burly man thought back to a promise he made long ago…

_--- --- ---_

_A three year old Videl was twirling around happily in a light blue, puffy dress._

"_Look at me daddy!"Her cheerful voice echoed to the man sitting on the couch across from her as she spun about merrily._

_Hercule's heart instantly melted, forever memorizing the moment in time. His eyes lit up as he smiled broadly and crossed the distance to her._

"_Well look at you! Are you going to a ball?" He played along examining her dress and matching blue shoes._

"_How did you know!?" The innocent and naïve three year old questioned astonished._

_The dark haired man laughed gently and answered, "Because all princesses go to the ball… but, there is one requirement before going." He paused and suppressed a chuckle at her worried face. "They have to give the first dance to their father." He finished as he extended his hand._

_The small, black haired bundle of joy happily took her daddy's hand as he lifted her up and danced in circles with her to imaginary music._

_After her giggles filled his ears and warmed his heart, he laughed along with her before placing her back on her own two feet. She gleefully bounded off towards her 'ball' without a second glance in his direction._

_Hercule straightened and stated at the place she once was, mixed emotions displayed on his face. "Growing up so fast already." He said aloud to himself with a chuckle. He then took on a firm appearance as his eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure your prince is worthy of you."_

_A slender lady in her late twenties stepped out from her position in the doorframe behind the man, a knowing smile on her face. "Just promise me one thing dear…" Hercule turned to look at his gorgeous wife; it was obviously where Videl got her looks from. "When the time comes for her to date, you'll let her go without a fuss."_

_Hercule's eyes instantly changed as he puffed his chest out. Before he could protest however his wife continued. "She has to figure things out on her own. Besides, a girl needs to know she has her father's support, especially in the boy she chooses."_

_Hercule sighed, knowing there was no way he could argue. "I promise."_

_The long raven haired woman with blue eyes leaned up and placed a kiss to her husband's lips contentedly. "Thank you."_

_--- --- ---_

"Dad?"

Videl's voice brought him out of his past memories and back to the present. "Well what are you still standing around here for? Go on now. It's not a date if you don't show up."

Both Erasa and Videl stared at Hercule dumbfounded. They at least figured he would set a firm time for her to be home by and threaten that if she was a minute late she could never go out on a date again.

"Uh, okay." Videl replied, unsure of what to say since this clearly wasn't what she expected. "Thanks. I'll try to be home by eleven if that's alright."

Hercule instantly wanted to protest and say ten was plenty late enough, but somehow managed to keep himself in check. His late wife's words echoing in his ears.

"Eleven… would be fine." He croaked out with a strained voice.

With her father's blessing Videl exited her house, stepping into the frigid air outside, and made her way to the upscale restaurant Gohan had chosen.

-

Gohan slowly lifted his eyelids allowing the dim light of his room to fill his eyes. He groaned. He had a whopper of a headache. It was then a vision of Videl and that dark haired guy kissing filled his mind. Gohan quickly forced his eyelids shut and grimaced, shaking his head to try and clear the image.

He glanced over to his left side searching for the familiar clock on his desk, its red numbers reading 5:08 pm. If he got up right now he could still make his 'date'. His dark orbs trailed back to the clock with red numbers as a sigh escaped his lips. Gohan closed his eyes, there was no way he could face her right now. It would simply hurt too much.

He switched positions from lying on his stomach to his side, facing away from the clock reminding him of the time and all that went with it. He pulled his blankets up over his head, shutting out the world around him and tried to will himself, and his broken heart, back to sleep.

-

Videl arrived at the fancy restaurant and immediately went inside to escape the cold. Shaking off a little, as if shaking the cold right off her body, Videl went to the hostess.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A pretty red haired woman greeted her. She looked to be in her twenty's and was petite, wearing black pants with a white shirt, a small black neck tie tucked into her the space between her third and fourth button.

"Um yes, I think there is a reservation under 'Son' or maybe 'Gohan'." Videl replied nervously.

"Alright, let me see here." The petite woman turned and browsed the paper in front of her on the wooden stand. "Ah-ha! Table for two. Okay right this way please." She turned, grabbing two menu's, and lead Videl to their table.

As Videl followed the hostess in front of her she grew more nervous. When they made their last turn Videl glanced around anxiously for Gohan, but no head of unruly jet black hair was found.

The pretty red head had stopped, her hand extended out with palm open as if gesturing their table.

Confusion fluttered across Videl's face. Gohan wasn't here yet?

A sympathetic smile rose on the face of the hostess. "This is your table ma'am. I'm sorry but Mr. Son isn't here yet."

"Right, um, thanks." Videl fumbled out as she slipped off her jacket and took a seat in the chair.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Videl turned her head and looked to the woman. "Just a water for now please."

The red haired hostess smiled. "Certainly. I'll be right back with that."

Videl watched the petite woman walk away and let her eyes wander around, taking in her surroundings. Most of the tables were square made of rustic wood and had accenting wooden chairs. All the tables were covered in either a red or white tablecloth and had a small arrangement of fresh flowers in a vase, maybe two or three flowers in each. Around the clear vase were small, semi clear, glass stones, not so many as to clutter the table or be in the way, but enough to add a special touch. A round bowl, like that of the cup of a large wine glass, held a candle which illumined the tables in a soft candlelight. There were quite a few people here, most of which she presumed were couples. All in all it was a beautiful restaurant and she was certain the food would be just as exquisite.

"Here you go, one water. Is there anything else I can get you?" The hostess had returned and placed Videl's water before her on the table.

"No thanks. That should do until Gohan arrives." Videl replied without much thought.

"Oooh, a date is it?" The woman teased playfully.

Videl blushed and looked away. "Yeah."

"How wonderful! Yoko, your waiter, should be by in a little to take your order." With another smile the red haired hostess bid farewell and went to continue her work elsewhere.

Videl looked at her watch, 5:28 pm. She expected Gohan to be here already. The raven haired girl sighed and picked up a menu, at least she could figure out what she wanted to eat while she waited.

-

5:43 pm

Gohan let loose an exasperated grunt and sat up. Why, oh why, couldn't he just fall back asleep? It sure would be a heck of a lot less painful than tossing and turning knowing he was standing Videl up. His mind was racing, questions pounding back and forth between the confines of his skull.

Why would Videl kiss someone else? Didn't she like him, yet she kissed another? Maybe she was pretending all along. She didn't really like him; she just wanted him to train her. Then, when he had finished and she'd gotten what she wanted, she'd leave him like he meant nothing to her. No, his mind reasoned, surely this wasn't the case. How could one fake love?

Gohan flinched at the word and straightened, realization washing over his features.

Maybe that was it. She wasn't in love with him as he was her. Well that would explain the lack of attachment she had towards him. Although she had been giving him shy glances all day, what could that mean?

Gohan grabbed his head in agony, running his hands along his face. He just wanted to pass out and stop thinking about this.

A quiet knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. Gohan glanced at the door, one hand still half covering his face.

"Gohan, son?" Chichi's voice reverberated through the door.

"Come on in Mom." Gohan gruff, clearly agonized reply came.

"Gohan, it's ten to six and you were supposed to meet Videl at five thirty. It's not like you to be late, is something wrong?" Chichi asked with motherly concern, her eyes searching Gohan's pained ones.

Again his mind brought forth the picture of Videl and that guy kissing and Gohan painfully closed his eyes, grimacing. "I saw…" Gohan paused and let out a breath. "I saw Videl and this other guy kissing." Pain laced every word as he spoke the sentence.

Chichi's eyes widened in shock, clearly appalled by the implications that sentence brought. It didn't make sense, Videl stayed by his side constantly when Gohan was ill. Chichi_ knew_ Videl loved her son, so why? Why would Videl kiss another?

"Are you _sure,_ son?" The black haired woman asked hoping it was some horrible mistake of identity.

Gohan snapped his eyes up to meet his mother's firmly, anger brewing within pools of pain. "I'm sure."

"Maybe you should go and talk with her. It could just be a misunderstanding." Chichi suggested still not wanting to believe Videl would toy with her son's emotions like that.

"How do you misunderstand someone else kissing the girl you love!?" Gohan yelled emotionally. After catching what he said he drew in a sharp breath of air. Crap. Now his mother knew he loved her. Gohan dropped his gaze, unable to meet his mother's widened eyes.

Giving the shock a few moments to wear off Chichi sighed in understanding. Love was complicated and sometimes painful, but not all the time. It could be the best thing to happen to a person, if given the chance. She made her way over to her eldest son's bed, gently sitting next to him.

"I wasn't there and I didn't see what you did son, but I'm here for you now. I don't know why Videl would kiss someone else, it doesn't make sense to me with all the time she's been spending with you and agreeing to a date, but love can be complicated and situations can be blinded by emotion. Perhaps this is such a case, perhaps it isn't. Either way, sitting here debating with yourself isn't going to solve anything. Go talk to her, clear this up. At least give her the chance to explain. You owe her that much for taking care of you while you were sick." Chichi rested a gentle hand upon his shoulder and gave him an encouraging, yet firm, look.

Just the thought of going to see Videl tore Gohan apart. There was no way he could face her with his heart in such a state of despair. He couldn't very well say no to his mother though, he knew what that would bring and he certainly didn't want a scolding or worse. So, without a word Gohan rose off his bed, gave a small nod to his mother, and exited his room and house. Unbeknownst to her however, he wasn't going to see Videl. He was going to pound some trees and rocks to smithereens.

-

6:07 pm

Gohan still has yet to show at the restaurant and Videl was starting to get a little worried. Gohan wasn't the type to be late, especially for something like this. She glanced at her watch briefly before making up her mind and pressing her communication button.

"Videl?" The curious voice of the chief echoed through the watch.

"Yes chief, hi. Um, I have a question if that okay? Can you tell me if the Gold Fighter is currently working on something for you? You know, like a robbery or something?" Videl asked quietly.

"No Videl, I haven't seen him since the last time he stopped by the station. To my knowledge there is no current crime going on that he is stopping or preventing."

"I see" Videl replied disappointed.

"I'll let you know if I hear from him, okay?" The male voice replied.

"Thank you chief, have a good night."

"Sure Videl. Good night." With that the watch went silent.

'_Oh Gohan, where are you?'_

-

Gohan landed in one of many training spots and quickly used his watch to swap from his school clothes he was wearing into the black gi belonging to his alter ego.

He released the suction on his mask, taking it off, and tossed it aside. He had no need to hide his face now. It would be dark soon anyway.

Drawing in a deep breath Gohan began to clear his mind. His fist suddenly shot out into a nearby rock formation sending rocks flying everywhere as they gave way under the strength of his fist. Not skipping a beat, he balanced on his right leg and shot his left out behind him into a thick tree. The tree buckled under the immense force and broke in half, toppling over and lodging between two other trees. Spinning around he extended both arms at once, one to his left, one to his right, into the two other trees causing both to crash to the ground.

He paused taking in a few hurried breaths with his eyes closed. When he opened them again they were teal and full of anger. His hair flowed golden and spiked upwards to the sky. His muscles strengthened and toned with the transformation. A golden aura formed around him and soon lightning joined in. The forest would take the brunt of his emotion, and he would release it all there. Baring every, so his heart could find some sort of healing.

-

7:02 pm

Videl's blond haired waiter, Yoko was it, had returned again. A sympathetic half smile on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to order anything?" His deep, yet melodic voice reached her ears.

Videl's eyes came into focus from the blur they had been and slowly travelled up to his. She tried to smile, and failed. "I'll wait for now, thanks." Her voiced replied wearily.

"I'll come back later then." He bade with that same knowing half smile.

Videl nodded and fixed her eyes to the chair opposite her which still remained empty. Her vision blurred once more as her heart pounded loudly in her chest, pain was etching itself upon her heart with every moment that passed without him.

-

8:36 pm

Gohan dropped to the ground with arms spread, a layer of sweat covering his body. His breathing was fast as he tried to take in as much oxygen as his lungs would allow. His golden hair reverted back to its normal black color. It was dark now and the stars were just starting to come out and make their presence known. Though his training was short in comparison to some of his other sessions, due to his intensity combined with his wavering emotional state, he was drained both physically and emotionally.

All around him trees were toppled over or had a fist mark right through them. For some, just splinters were all that remained as proof to their existence. Where there had once been formations and walls of rock laid mere pebbles and small stones. A circle nearly ninety yards wide lay smashed, broken and bare. This circle resembled his heart and he had left it all there in the broken rubble. As he laid in the center of the circle gazing up at the sky he felt wetness on his cheeks. Reaching a hand up to the corner of his eyes and pulling away to see his finger tips wet he realized, he was crying.

More tears escaped his eyes as he laid there bare, drained and empty. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and letting the tears flow unhindered. Love shouldn't hurt this badly. Love should be happy and joyful, like you see in movies, not like this, not this unbearable. He wished he could grab the knife that was piercing his heart and toss it to the side, unfortunately, no such knife existed for that would be too easy.

-

9:47 pm

Videl stared at what was left of the candle in front of her. Barely anything was left of it now. Her heart clenched painfully and her eyes began to sting of tears soon to come. Why didn't Gohan come? It was their first date and he stood her up. This was certainly something she never expected from him. What went wrong? Things seemed to be going so well and when she had last seen him at school he was excited for tonight. Maybe he was offended that she left without saying goodbye and breaking their agreement? Though he could have just searched for her energy and realized she was at home.

A hand on her shoulder broke her train of thought. Videl looked from the hand to the person's face, recognizing it to be Yoko.

"May I sit down?" The blond haired, twenty something year old, waiter asked.

Videl looked once more to the burning candle, or what was left of it, and replied emptily, "Sure."

Yoko took a seat across from her, glancing her face over quickly which only confirmed his suspicion. "I know it's none of my business, but whoever the jerk is that stood you up isn't worth your time."

Videl's eyes snapped up to his and both defeat and fierceness danced in them. "You don't know the half of it." She mumbled out softly.

"I don't need to. You're here, he's not. What more is there than that?" The blond haired waiter paused to meet her eyes before continuing. "If he doesn't even have the decency to call and let you know he won't make it then he's both a fool and a loser. Especially when it's someone like you he's standing up."

Videl looked to the side, away from the man across from her and his painful words. "It's different with him. He's not like this, something…something must've happened."

Yoko sighed both in defeat and understanding. "Sure, whatever you say. Listen, we'll be closing in a few minutes and I'll be done shortly after that. I can…walk you home if you want."

"I'll think about it." Videl replied, not even looking in his direction. She was too stunned by his words, closing? Already? Surely it wasn't that late…was it?

The raven haired teen watched him leave out of the corner of her eye and she quickly looked to her watch. She knew it was late but not this late. It was nearly ten o'clock. Gohan definitely wasn't coming. The thought was painful, very painful. Tears that had remained unshed finally fell from her light blue orbs.

She spared a glance around the room. All the tables but two were empty now, hers and one other across the room. It was a couple, she presumed. They were smiling and holding hands atop the table happily. He stood and grabbed her coat holding it out so she could slip into it and she did so immediately. The man eased it onto her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze before slipping on his own coat and taking his companion's hand leading them to the exit.

Videl watched them leave until the door swung behind them. The restaurant staff quickly came and cleared the table, blowing out all the candles and setting the table for the next day. Videl silently watched them work, tears slowly coming to stop as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand gently. She sat there in a daze for some time just watching the staff work quickly and diligently until a gentle had rested upon her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw Yoko softly smiling down at her. He had her coat in hand and held it open, much like the man she had just watched do only there was no gentle caress on her shoulders, no loving smile and no warm hand to grasp hers. Videl nodded gratefully, unable to do anything else at the moment.

"Might I escort you home?" Yoko asked softly seeking her permission.

Videl, though she wanted nothing more than company to keep the pain out of her heart, declined his generous offer. "Thank you, but no. I'll be fine." She replied with a small, sad smile.

"Are you sure? I have the time and it would be an honor to do." The blond man tried again, not wanting to give up just yet.

Videl debated with herself mentally for a moment before responding. "I'm sure. I need some time to sort things out."

"Okay then. I hope this guy is worth it, because he just put you through a lot of unnecessary pain." Yoko said a bit harshly. "I hate guys like that."

"Gohan's different. You'd know what I mean if you met him." Videl retorted knowing this was extremely out of character for him.

"Well to get a girl like you he must've done something right." He noted Videl's blush and added. "Make that boy work to get you back. He needs to make up for this big time."

Videl smiled genuinely for the first time since she entered the restaurant. "I will. You can count on that."

Yoko nodded in approval and opened the door for Videl as they both exited and stepped into the cold autumn air.

"Goodnight." Yoko met Videl's eyes and added. "Miss Satan."

Videl's eyes widened slightly. "You…knew, but you still treated me normally?" His smile was enough to reassure her of his knowledge. "Thank you."

The blond haired man nodded a final time and watched as Videl bade him goodnight and began walking down the sidewalk alone.

Videl stopped at a nearby park and sat upon the wooden bench lifting her eyes to the stars. She couldn't see very many due to the city lights. It was so different at Gohan's house. The stars were so much brighter there. The company was better too. A dull ache formed in her heart and her face fell into displeasure and disappointment.

She blinked and a lone tear made a path down the right side of her face. A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she wiped it away.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone to all the trouble of dressing up after all." Videl said aloud, bitterness biting at her.

'_Time to go home.'_ Videl thought as she lifted into the air.

-

10:47 pm

Gohan finally wandered back inside the house. He wasn't surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch waiting for him. He noticed a jar on the table with a lizard in it and looked to his mother curiously.

"Goten caught you a lizard to cheer you up." She answered his unspoken question.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at Goten's kindness and innocence.

"So did you work things out?" Chichi asked curiously. She just couldn't believe that Videl would do something like this on purpose.

Gohan dropped his eyes from the lizard in the jar to the ground, his smile also disappearing off his face. The wheels in his head starting turning rapidly. He couldn't tell his mother he was out training, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"No. We haven't." Gohan answered flatly.

"Well what did she say, Gohan?" Chichi prodded as her face and eyes grew stern.

"It's been a long day mom. I just want to get some sleep." Gohan responded tiredly.

Chichi was surprised at the shortness of the statement and noted that he didn't actually answer her question. However instead of pushing the topic further, after seeing how exhausted he looked, she decided to drop it for now.

"Get some sleep then. Goodnight son." Chichi encouraged softly.

"Night mom." Gohan half mumbled and he made his way to his room.

Chichi watched him leave with worried eyes full of uneasiness and skepticism. Something wasn't right. Gohan looked as though he had been crushed. Even after all of his battles he never looked this bad. Well, with the exception of the Cell and losing his Father. If Videl truly did do something to intentionally hurt Gohan then she would have hell to pay. No one messed with her boys, especially their hearts.

Suddenly she realized Gohan didn't even eat dinner. _'He must be really upset to not even eat.'_ Worry flooded over her again.

'_I'll make a nice big breakfast for him then.'_ Chichi smiled softly as she too made her way to bed mentally preparing a menu in her head while doing so.

-

10:53 pm

Videl landed on her familiar walkway and took the last few steps to the door. She opened and entered as silently as she could. She had just turned around and quietly shut the door when she heard the voice of her father.

"Hey sweet pea, how did it go?" Hercule asked curiously. _'He better have treated you right!'_

Videl flinched slightly. If she told her Dad Gohan stood her up he would probably go ballistic and never let Gohan near her again. Not to mention the possibility of not letting her date as long as she was under his roof.

She turned around with a fake smile. "Actually, something came up last minute and we couldn't go out. Better luck next time."

Hercule's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. Videl mentally sweated and swallowed the lump in her throat back down.

"Well goodnight Daddy!" Videl said happily and kissed him on the cheek.

She turned to walk away, heading up the stairs to her room, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything bad.

Finally she heard him say, "Goodnight sweetheart. I'm sorry your date didn't work out this time."

Videl turned and smiled genuinely at him. "Thanks Dad."

Videl made it to the safety of her room before more tears escaped from her light blue orbs. Why? Why would Gohan stand her up? Did something happen between them that she didn't know about? Did some enemy appear and he was fighting, or worse, hurt? Maybe the virus flared back up and he was sick again?

Her mind was a mess of unanswered questions and her heart a swirl of emotions. Agony and hurt laced her heart as questions clouded her head. She didn't know what to feel. She was worried for his safety but at the same time her heart was heavy and hurting from being stood up.

Videl changed, cleaned off her make-up and crawled into bed. She glanced over at her balcony, the same one Gohan once stood upon. Videl shut her eyes. Everywhere around her she had memories of him. She couldn't get away. Every memory pained her, every thought plagued her. Finally, wishing it all to just stop and go away, she covered her head with her blankets.

Videl's pillow was wet with the tears pouring from her eyes, from her heart.

"Gohan…why?"

* * *

Author's Note:

_I know I'm evil and you all hate me for this twist in the plot, but I promise it won't last long. Actually it'll be resolved in the next chapter._

_Wow, it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I guess you could say I lost track of time. I also have been doing some reading. I wanted to get a feel for some of the other Gohan and Videl stories out there on Fanfiction. I've got a new spark of motivation which has inspired me to write more because of the stories out there. _

_I hope to never take so long to write a chapter again! It sat on my computer, three quarters of the way written for months. I apologize and hope the chapter's length helps to make up for that somehow._

_As I was writing this I found the more I wrote, the more into the plot for this chapter I got. It took a few different turns than I had originally intended and increased in length greatly as I dove into greater detail._

_As a side note, Isaiah, my son, just turned 8 months old and I updated the link in my profile with pictures of him and some of me._

_Well I suppose that's enough chatter. As always, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME and continuing to read this story! If you would be so kind as to review that would be wonderful and make me ever so happy._

_

* * *

Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Erasa, Sharpner, Kero and Lime devise a plan to get Gohan and Videl together, Gohan and Videl are forced to work out the issue of the 'kiss' and Azer gets and unexpected visitor.

* * *

Gohan- "I hate you. You know that right?"

_Samurai Girl-_ -sighs sadly with downcast head- "I know."

Gohan- "You've already said I love her, can't I be with Videl already?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "I'm just adding to the storyline. Gotta have some drama right?" -gets glared at by Gohan- "It'll all work out, trust me."

Videl- "I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!"

_Samurai Girl-_ -flinches and raises arms in defense- "Oh look at the time… I really should be going! I've got work to do and lots to write!" -runs away before Videl and throttle her-

Videl- "Come back here you coward!" -chases after author with clenched fists-

Gohan- "Videl you can't kill her! She still has to write the next chapter!" -runs after Videl who is chasing the author-


	23. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** -Videl gets pushed on stage- "Hey! What am I supposed to do up here!?" -turns to see audience with peering eyes- "Just read the cards in front of you" A hushed voice states from behind the curtain. "Uh" -walks to podium in front of her where cue cards are placed- "The author does not own Dragonball Z and has no money worth being sued for." -places cards back down and stares out into the crowd- "Now what am I supposed to do?"

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 23-** Reconciliation **

* * *

The weekend came and went, some parts passing excruciatingly slow, others passing as if hours had passed in a mere blink. Gohan hadn't really left his room the entire weekend. When he did leave it was only to eat, train and use the bathroom. Chichi had only grown more worried with each day and her prodding got worse as well. Gohan ignored her as much as possible just so he wouldn't have to answer any questions about Videl. He needed time to think, time to heal.

Gohan pushed himself up on the floor finishing his last diamond push-up. He didn't need to work out like this, but it helped to clear his mind and also gave him something to occupy his time.

He glanced at his clock, its red numbers reading 7:03 am. As he had expected a knock resounded in his room and the sound of his mother's voice reverberated through the door.

"Gohan? Are you awake? It's time to get ready for school." Chichi's worried, yet still slightly stern voice echoed.

"Yeah Mom, I'm up, but I'm not going to school today." Gohan replied knowing it wouldn't go over well.

The door opened rapidly and Chichi's head popped though. "What do you mean you're not going to school? You know we pay good money for you to go! You can't just skip whenever you feel like it!"

Gohan looked down, an aura of defeat and pain washing over him. "I can't go yet mom. I can't face _her_, not yet."

Understanding spread across Chichi's features. "Okay. You I'll give you four days, but no matter what, you go back on Friday. Understood?"

Gohan lifted his head and met his mother's eyes, shocked that she had agreed so easily and not only that but said he didn't have to go back till Friday.

"Thanks Mom." Gohan said sincerely.

"Gohan, maybe you should go talk to someone about it. It might help you work things out." Chichi suggested tenderly.

"I'll think about it." He answered harsher than he meant it to come out.

"Well breakfast is ready if you want to come down and eat. Also, if you could manage, Goten would love to play with you today."

"I'll be down soon, just let me change. Oh and tell Goten we can play together after lunch." Gohan replied with a small smile. He quickly changed and went down to eat some much needed food.

* * *

Videl awoke Monday morning with the same ache in her heart that had been rooted there since the previous Friday night. Staring at her ceiling she mentally debated with herself about just skipping school today. Deciding skipping just to avoid Gohan was stupid she threw off her covers and got out of bed heading immediately to the shower.

'_Another day passed and still no call from Gohan. Well I guess I'll get to see him soon enough and find out what happened.'_ Videl let the hot water of the shower pour over her skin and cleared her mind as best she could.

Videl arrived at school a little earlier than normal and headed straight for class. She was thankful no one else was in class yet and she had the whole room to herself without being pestered. Much to her dismay Erasa walked in about ten minutes after she had arrived. Giggling and bubbling over with excitement the short blonde haired girl nearly ran to Videl.

"So how did it go? Was Gohan totally surprised? Did he lay one on you?" Erasa rambled out quickly a huge smile shining on her face.

Videl looked away scowling. "He stood me up."

Erasa faltered upon hearing that and her face fell into confusion. "What happened?"

Still looking away Videl replied. "I have no idea. He hasn't called and neither have I."

"But…what? I mean, you two had everything so perfect! What could possibly have gone wrong!?" Erasa nearly yelled in exasperation.

Finally turning to look at her friend Videl responded sadly. "I have no idea."

"Well let me tell you something, Gohan has got some explaining to do and he _won't_ like what I've got to say on the matter!" Erasa's hands travelled down to her hips aggressively. "He better have a darn good explanation for this or I'm going to kick his butt! No one stands you up and I certainly never expected Gohan to act so lowly."

"I'm sure he has a reason Erasa, calm down." Videl reasoned still wanting to believe something unexpected kept Gohan way for these few days.

"No I will** NOT** calm down Videl! You shouldn't be so calm either. He has no right to do something like that to you and still expect you to be his girl." Erasa lashed out angrily.

"Erasa we don't know all the facts yet. Who knows what could've happened. Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt for now and see what he says when he gets here, okay?" Videl suggested calmly, thinking surprisingly level headed.

"Fine." Erasa grunted as she took her seat. Her demeanor changed rapidly as a sad smile rose on her face and tenderness and sincerity entered her eyes. "I'm sorry Videl. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Videl returned the smile with her own gentle one. "I'm sure it won't happen again. Knowing Gohan, he'll make it up somehow."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Erasa replied as more students began to slowly file into the classroom.

* * *

Gohan needed something productive to do with his time. Sitting here not doing anything but lounging around and training did nothing to help ease his mind and heart. Inevitably his thoughts always seemed to wander back to Videl in some way or another. This time, instead of thinking of the pain of seeing another guy kissing her, Gohan was thinking of her safety and the ever present situation with Azer. There still wasn't a permanent solution to the problem and as long as Azer was bent on revenge Videl's life was in danger and all those she cared about.

After an hour of mulling different ideas over and running the story Azer told Videl over in his head, Gohan thought he finally has a feasible solution. From the story Azer told Videl, who in turn told it to Gohan, Azer was left in the care of his uncle and that's when things went bad. Maybe, just maybe, if Gohan could find Azer's family then they would be able to talk some sense into him. It was at least worth a try. Now what was his real name again? Samazu? No that wasn't it. Sakauze? No that wasn't it either. Gohan crossed his legs and propped his head up with his hand in thought. Sakazu! Yeah, that's what it was! Sakazu Hiroshimo! Now to find his family, hopefully the search wouldn't take too long.

Gohan rose off his bed and sat down at his computer searching for anything related to the name Sakazu Hiroshimo. Gohan clicked on the first link that looked reliable and it sent him to a blog page.

_Hiroshimo Dojo, one of the most prized dojo's nearly a decade ago has decided to officially close its doors next month and say goodbye to two hundred and thirty years of training. The master of the dojo claims that their business has been on a steady downfall for a while now, since The Junior Martial Arts Tournament took place in fact. Several years later they have decided to finally say goodbye._

"_It's been a good run, but now, we just can't afford to stay open. There are simply not enough students." Taka Hiroshimo, head sensei at the dojo, said on Thursday evening in an interview._

_The dojo is open for the next month and hopes that by some miracle students will return and the dojo can continue to teach and train the local community. The dojo is located at 5296 Cherry Blossom St in East City. If you are interested in martial arts and wish to receive formal training you should stop by before it closes for good._

_Hiroshimo Dojo is local and has been around for over two hundred years, let's show them our support and not let the dojo sink without a fight! Rise up community! One person CAN make a difference. That person could be you!_

_-Master Swordsman_

"Well that's convenient! All the information I need is right there. If that is Azer's old dojo then perhaps I can find his family there and get some answers." Gohan said aloud while standing and writing down the address. East city wasn't far, only about an hour flight at his speeds.

Gohan said a quick goodbye to his mother and told Goten he would be back by lunch so they could play and was out the door. Hopefully the solution he had been searching for was there and he could finally put to rest Azer's revenge scheme.

* * *

'_I guess Gohan's not coming today. It's almost lunch and he still isn't here.'_ Videl thought as she gazed lifelessly at the text book in front of her.

"Alright class I want you to read pages 134-149 and do homework from pages 138-139, even numbers only." Mrs. Langsly said sternly.

0Thirty seconds later the bell for lunch rang and students filed out of the classroom for their hour of freedom.

"What's up with Videl today? And where is Gohan?" Kero whispered to Lime as they were gathering up their books.

"I have no idea. You haven't talked to Gohan either?" Lime replied in an equally hushed tone.

Kero shook his head of brown hair and lifted his violet orbs to meet Lime's teal ones. "No. You don't think something happened between them, do you?"

"I'll see what I can find out from Erasa. If anybody knows something, it's her." Lime replied with concern filling her eyes. She glanced to Videl. Something was definitely amiss, now, to find out what.

Just as everyone was about to leave Lime spoke up, "Hey Erasa, Videl, do you mind hanging back for just a bit?"

Sharpner turned his head to Lime questionably. Seeing this Lime added with a smile, "Oh you boys can go ahead and grab a table, we won't be long."

"Uh okay, whatever." The long blond haired teen responded and yanked on Kero's arm pulling him along.

Lime and Kero exchanged one last glance before he fumbled down the steps trying to keep up with Sharpner who was yanking him around like a defiant dog.

"What's up Lime?" Erasa asked once the boys were out of earshot range.

Lime looked to both girls firmly. "Okay I know something's up, what's going on? Gohan isn't in school today and you…" She pointed to Videl "…are zoned out completely."

Videl met Lime's teal eyes with her own light blue ones seriously. "Gohan stood me up for our date."

Shock washed over Lime's face. "Gohan stood you up? Wait what? You guys had a date? When!? Ah never mind that's not important right now. Why did he stand you up? Have you talked to him?"

"I have no idea why, and no, I haven't talked to him." Videl replied sadly.

"That doesn't make any sense! Gohan isn't the type to do something like this." The auburn haired teen responded flabbergasted.

"That's what we thought too." Erasa chirped in.

"And he hasn't called?" Lime asked still in disbelief.

Videl looked away and Lime knew the answer. "No."

A sigh escaped Lime's lips as she mulled over the possibilities. "It just doesn't make sense. I'm sorry Videl. I don't know why Gohan would do something like this." _'Especially when I know he loves you.'_ She added mentally.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just…eat." Videl said gruffly. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She just wanted this day to be over and to crawl into bed.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get some food." Erasa agreed, exchanging pleading looks with Lime to let the topic drop.

Lime nodded in understanding. "I'm pretty hungry myself."

Once they made it to the boys, Kero pulled Lime away gently by the arm. "So?"

"Gohan and Videl went on a date, or at least were supposed to, but he stood her up." Lime filled him in quickly.

"What? Why would Gohan do that? He's in love with her." He responded clearly shocked as he whispered the last sentence.

"I know that, which is why it doesn't make any sense."

Kero stood straight and a steel expression came over his face. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Now? Kero you can't leave right now. We're in the middle of school." Lime reasoned sharply.

"Lime you know as well as I do that something else had to have happened for Gohan to flake like that." Kero countered firmly, yet still calm.

"Can you at least wait until after lunch?" His auburn haired girlfriend pleaded softly.

Kero half smiled. "Of course." He took her hand in his and gave a light squeeze as he led them back to the others.

* * *

Gohan landed at the dojo, glanced around, and reverted back to his base form changing clothes in the process with the touch of a button.

Drawing in a deep breath he breathed out, "Here goes nothing."

He made his way down the dirt path leading to the large, wooden, double doors. As he walked he took in his surroundings. There were tall trees swaying in the gentle breeze and a lot of open space. The yard was well kept and clean. He could see a sparing area about twenty yards away that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

'_This is a nice place. Too bad there isn't any business.'_ Gohan thought before coming to a stop just in front of the large doors.

Raising his fist, Gohan knocked loudly on the doors three times and waited.

'_Come on…answer.'_ Gohan thought as ten seconds passed with no answer. He knocked again just as loudly.

This time one of the large doors creaked and an old man stepped out. The man was smaller than Gohan, coming only to his mid chest and had white hair with a brown hat sitting atop his head. He supported himself with a wooden cane in one hand while his other was tucked behind his back. He wore a loose tan button shirt that tucked into darker tan colored loose pants stopping just below his ankles and bare feet.

"Yes, what do you want?" The old man spit out.

Gohan was surprised at his rudeness. _'No wonder business if failing.'_ "Uh yes, I um…I'm here to talk to…well um…I guess I'm here to ask a few questions about a prior student if that's alright."

"No it's not alright now go away!" The crabby old man bellowed and began shutting the door.

"GRANDPA!" A woman yelled in the background. "You can't just shut the door on people! You know you're not supposed to be up here!"

Gohan fought the urge to chuckle but couldn't keep the amused smile off his face.

"Ah I'm just having some fun with the boy! Besides he's not here for training so what good is he?" The old man retorted with a grunt.

"You know better than that Grandpa, now step aside!" The woman lectured sternly.

The door swung open again to reveal a woman probably in her late thirties with light brown hair and familiar blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that." The woman said to Gohan, then pointed to the old man. "This cranky old man frequently gets into trouble and disobeys what he's told."

The white haired man huffed loudly in protest to that remark. "Who you calling old!?"

"Excuse me." She said to Gohan politely before turning to yell at the old man. "Grandpa would get out of here already! You old trouble maker!"

Another voice filled the area, this one sweeter belonging to a much younger female. "I'll take care of him Mrs. Shimo."

"Thank you, Kierra." Turning back to face Gohan once more the woman continued. "I apologize for my father. He can be a bit ornery in his old age. So, what can I help you with?"

"Oh ah, I'd like to ask a few questions about an old student if that's alright?" Gohan said politely.

"Of course, please, come in." Opening the door to let Gohan in, she added. "My name is Tiya, by the way."

"I'm Gohan. It's nice to meet you Tiya." The Saiyan replied as he followed the woman in front of him.

"So about this student…what can I help you with?" Tiya prodded as she led them out another door and onto a nice deck looking out over a large grassy area and small pond.

"Actually, I was looking for information about a student named Sakazu." Gohan said and was surprised when the woman in front of him stopped abruptly.

"Wha-What?" The light brown haired woman turned around, shock written all over her face.

"Yes, um Sakazu Hiroshimo. I believe his family, or part of it at least, has ties with this dojo." Gohan clarified softly. _'Maybe I should've come as the Gold Fighter.'_ He thought briefly.

"I-I haven't heard that name in years." Tiya said with far off and saddened blue eyes.

"I know Sakazu lost to Videl Satan in the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament, and that he was expected to win that fight easily." Gohan explained hoping that the information would help the woman in front of him remember Azer or Sakazu, whatever his name is.

"Tell me, do you know something about that boy or are you just seeking information for why this place is closing and to know if the rumors are true?" The blue eyed woman before him asked with a shaky voice.

Gohan met her eyes seriously and spoke, "Truth be told, I'm here looking for his family members."

Tiya's eyes widened considerably and her mouth parted slightly. "Why? Why are you searching for his family? Did something happen to him? Do you know about Sakazu!?"

Gohan studied the light brown haired woman and figured this was his best chance of getting the answers he needed. "Yes, I know about him. He went to my high school for a while, but goes by a different name now."

"You, you know…m-my son?" Tiya asked disbelievingly and weakly, as if she was fragile glass that could shatter at any moment.

Gohan was taken aback by that phrase. "Your son? He's your son?"

"Please come, I'll make some tea and we can talk. There is much to tell." Tiya gestured to the door as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gohan nodded silently and followed wordlessly as she led them through the dojo and to the kitchen.

After two hours of talking and sharing Gohan asked the question he came here to ask.

"Would you be willing to visit him? To talk to him and try to bring him back to the right path?"

"Yes, my son was lost to me, but thanks to you, I have him back. My brother, his uncle, twisted him in ways I had never imagined and the things he's done are unfathomable, but he is still my son. I'm sorry you and your friends were caught up in this, but I am thankful you found me and have given me this opportunity." Tiya replied as more tears escaped her blue orbs.

"Azer is being held at Satan City Prison right now. He's not allowed any visitors, but I know someone who can talk the chief into letting you see him. When can you come?" The unruly jet black haired teen explained and asked.

"My hearts wants to go this very moment, but I have responsibilities to this dojo. I can be there Friday about four o'clock."

"Thank you, I'll work it out with the police chief." Gohan said while rising from the table. "Thank you very much for the tea and your time." He added with a bow.

"No, Gohan. Thank you." Tiya also rose and took his hands in hers. "I cannot thank you enough." She shakily spoke as tears ran down her face, releasing his hand to wipe them away.

"Good luck with Azer. He'll probably be resistant to you, but I think with time, you can turn his heart and free him from the bonds of revenge." Gohan spoke wisely, sounder far older than a mere eighteen year old.

"Be safe travelling back home."

"I will." Gohan responded with a nod of assurance and opened the door. With one last glance back at Tiya and a small smile, he left the dojo and headed home where Goten would surely be waiting for him to play.

-

Gohan arrived back home a little after two in the afternoon and to his surprise, Goten wasn't the only one waiting for him. Kero sat on the couch with crossed arms and a firm gaze that clearly said we-need-to-talk.

"Hey Gohan, you're back! Look, Kero stopped by to play with me, isn't that awesome! Can we play now Gohan, like you said?" Goten asked excitedly.

Gohan met Kero's violet eyes briefly, silently seeking his approval. Kero narrowed his eyes and sighed before giving a curt nod to Gohan. Gohan turned back to look at his little brother and replied, "Sure Goten, we can play now. Why don't we see who can catch a better lizard?"

Goten's eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. "Okay! But you better hurry Gohan because I know where all the good lizards are!" Goten bounded out the door happily in search of the best lizard.

Gohan returned his gaze back to Kero's. "Come on, if I don't find some sort of lizard he'll be disappointed. We can talk outside while I catch one." Gohan stated while heading to the door. He knew why Kero was here even without him saying so. Kero went to school today, and from his sudden appearance at the house in the middle of classes it was pretty easy to guess that Videl had gone too and Kero was here for answers.

It was a nice fall day today. Clear blue skies and green grassy fields set a peaceful setting while the still cool air served as a reminder of the coming winter.

"Is it true? Did you really stand Videl up?" Kero asked getting straight to the point.

Gohan looked to Kero with a serious yet guilty gaze.

The brown haired, violet orbed teen sighed roughly. "What happened?"

Gohan looked away to a nearby rock pile and began making his way there. "Promise me you won't say anything to Videl and the others."

Kero narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is it really that bad?"

"Just promise me Kero." Gohan replied tiredly.

Giving in Kero responded. "Of course Gohan, you're my best friend. Do you want me to keep it from Lime too?"

"No, you can tell her. I pretty much figure anything you know, she does too, and vice versa."Gohan moved aside a rock but found no lizard. "I saw some guy kissing Videl."

Shock immediately covered Kero's face. "What!?"

"Friday at school, before our date. That's why I couldn't go. I couldn't see her then. I would've said or done something I know I would've regretted." Gohan explained with heavy emotion.

"No way. I just can't believe it. Videl, she… she's not the type of girl to do this."

"Then how do you explain it Kero? I know what I saw." Gohan replied tiredly.

"So, now what? I mean, you still love her so how are you going to move forward?" Kero questioned still thinking there had to be more to the situation.

"I honestly don't know Kero. I'm taking it one day at a time. I'm not ready to see her yet."

Kero knew something more was going on. _'Videl is hurting too. She's worried sick because she doesn't know what happened to Gohan and hurt because he stood her up. If it was a mutual kiss then she wouldn't be hurting like him, but she is. I need to find out what else is going on and figure out a way to get him back to school.'_

"When do you think you'll be ready to come back to school?" Kero asked, hoping he could convince Gohan to come back soon.

"Mom's not making me go back till Friday." Gohan answered off handedly as he moved to another pile of rocks.

"Friday?" _'That's far too long. I have to get you back before then.'_ Kero thought briefly. "Avoiding her isn't going to help anything Gohan. You'll spend your days thinking about it, mulling it over a thousand different ways, but you won't find any relief." Gohan looked away and Kero knew he had him. "You already know that though, since you've spent the last three days doing just that. Am I right?"

Kero took Gohan's silence as answer enough.

"So why not come back to school tomorrow? Talk to her and at least attempt to work things out. If you're ever going to have a relationship beyond friendship then you're going to have to get over this hurdle." The brown haired teen reasoned.

Gohan let out a deep breath and thought it over for a few seconds. "I can't avoid her forever, but I just don't know that I'm ready yet." He replied in a heavy tone with weighted words.

"Gohan." Kero waited until Gohan was looking at him before he continued. "It's _Videl_, don't you want to clear things up as soon as possible? It's already been three days. How much more time do you need, a week, a month, a year? When will you be ready to see her?"

Gohan evaluated his friend's words thoughtfully. When _would_ he be ready? He loved her, there was no getting around that, so why was he delaying clearing up the issue and finding out the truth? Probably because he didn't want to know if Videl was just using him, he didn't know if his heart could take that. However, what if she wasn't? What if this was just some…mistake? Then he would be causing her pain by avoiding talking or seeing her.

Gohan looked back to Kero with revelation and seriousness. "I'll be there tomorrow."

Gohan's hand shot out quickly in between two rocks and when he pulled it back to his body, a four inch long, blue bellied lizard stared back at him. Gohan smiled at his handiwork and headed back to the house. He was sure Goten would have a better lizard than him, but then again, that was the point.

* * *

Kero arrived back at school just as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. He made his way through the flow of students towards Lime's energy.

"Oh Kero you're back." Lime greeted when she felt his hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah." Was his basic reply

Lime's features instantly darkened with worry. "What's wrong?"

Kero glanced around them to be sure he wouldn't be overheard. He lightly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him. "Gohan said he saw Videl and this other guy kissing."

"What!?" Kero placed a hand over Lime's mouth so she wouldn't yell anything else. After regaining control of her emotions Kero removed his hand and she spoke, "Are you serious?"

Kero nodded in confirmation.

"Videl has no idea why Gohan stood her up though and she is really hurt by it. It just doesn't make sense." Lime reasoned thinking back to Videl and how down her demeanor had been today.

"I know. That's why I think there we don't have all the information. You and I both know that Gohan and Videl are crazy about each other and neither of them would do something like that. I managed to talk Gohan into coming back to school tomorrow though."

"Should I try talking to Videl and seeing what she has to say about it?" Lime asked trying to figure out a way to help clear up the situation.

"Hmm, no, I don't think that would be a wise idea. She would want to know how you knew and you can't say that it's because Gohan saw them. I think we should give them a chance to work it out on their own before we start meddling in their relationship." Kero responded thoughtfully.

"Alright, it's agreed. We'll give them time, but if that doesn't work we're going to step in and do something, okay?"

Kero smiled. His girlfriend never did listen well when it came to Gohan. He was like a big brother to her and she in turn was _very_ protective of him. "Okay. Now, how about we get out of this place?" Kero said extending his hand for Lime to take, which she happily did.

* * *

Gohan woke up early and dressed for school. A pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt with a simple design clothed his body and he made his way down stairs.

"Morning Mom." Gohan greeted somewhat monotonely.

Chichi turned around surprised to see Gohan up already. "Good morning. You're up early."

"Yeah, um… I know you said I could have until Friday, but I think I'm going to go back to school today and see what happens." Gohan said unsurely.

"I see. Well in that case I'll make you a nice breakfast. Give me about twenty minutes and it'll be ready." Chichi replied trying hard not to smile. She just knew they would work it out sooner or later.

An hour later Gohan was landing on the top of Orange Star High in his Gold Fighter disguise. After reverting to his normal form he began descending the stairs from the roof and heading towards class. A million questions and scenarios filled his head. What would Videl do when she saw him? How would he react when he saw her? Will she even care that he was here?

Gohan rounded the corner and standing there was the very person he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Videl was getting a few books out of her locker and hadn't noticed him yet. Gohan's heart began to race. Hurt and panic flooded his veins. A mental image of Videl and that _guy_ kissing filled his mind and Gohan's heart clenched. Before he realized what was happening his hurt had turned to anger and his face grew firm and unforgiving.

Gohan already had his books and decided to head straight for class. As he drew near Videl, she suddenly turned to look at him. A range of emotions crossed her face, worry, relief, concern, confusion and hurt. Gohan met her eyes briefly, coldly.

"Hey Gohan…" Videl started to say but found her very breath sucked out of her as he just passed by without a word.

Gohan walked by Videl and didn't even look at her, let alone respond to her verbal greeting. How could she kiss someone else? Didn't she know how he felt about her? He never looked back once as he continued down the hall to class.

Videl looked over her shoulder as Gohan passed by so coldly. She was left stunned, frozen in place. Her heart felt like it just went through a meat grinder. Her mouth parted, both in shock and pain. What was going on? Why was he acting so cruelly towards her?

Videl entered class as was surprised to see Gohan sitting at the bottom left side of the classroom instead of his normal seat in the top right. He wasn't even going to sit with them? Videl made her way over to him, the hurt of being stood up still fresh in her heart and mind.

"Gohan?" Videl's soft voice filled his ear, but only served to anger him more. "What's going on, Gohan?"

'_What's going on!? You tell me Videl!'_ Gohan thought harshly. Gohan met her gaze coldly. His heart clenched more at the hurt reflecting in her eyes. "I don't have time to talk to you. Please go away." He replied callously.

Videl was taken aback by his harshness and more pain flooded the confines of her heart. She looked away pained, glanced back to Gohan who was looking at anything but her, and left wordless to head to her seat.

Gohan let out a breath and closed his eyes. His mind chastised him. 'You idiot! You're hurting her. The pain in her eyes was real, you can't deny that.' Gohan argued back against himself. _'So is the pain I'm feeling. I'm not the one that caused this, she is. She did it to herself.'_ Even though he thought that, Gohan's heart still tightened greater at the look on her face and the pain that was clearly evident there.

Videl sat in her seat with her forehead resting again her forearms on the desk. _'I don't understand.'_

* * *

Three days have passed since Gohan returned to school and it was once again Friday. Over that time neither Videl nor Gohan have spoken to each other since the incident Tuesday morning when Gohan so coldly dismissed Videl. Gohan ate alone and Videl kept to herself as well. Videl's confusion turned to anger, anger at being stood up for no reason, anger at Gohan's rudeness and cold behavior, anger at not knowing what the heck was going on!

Gohan had remained cold and jagged. He sat in the same seat all three days, as far away from Videl as possible. Kero tried talking with him but failed and the tension between Gohan and Videl was so thick you could cut it with a blunt object.

Finally Kero and Lime had had enough and sought out Erasa and Sharpner, which lead to the rooftop where the four were currently sitting in debating how to get Gohan and Videl together to talk.

"I say we sit them down and make them talk. Pound it out of them if necessary!" Sharpner said exasperated. "I can't take the tension and glares anymore!" He yanked on his long blond hair for emphasis.

"That won't work Sharpner and you know it. They're both too stubborn for that. We need a way to isolate them for a while with no escape." Erasa replied in an unhappy voice.

Silence elapsed for a few second as everyone thought to themselves how to deal with this situation. Finally Lime piped up with a smile. "I think I've got it! The old abandoned music room! It's perfect! No one goes there anymore, especially teachers."

"But Gohan could easily break out. He IS the Gold Fighter after all." Sharpner added exasperated.

"Not if we threaten him with telling Chichi. Think about it, Gohan would have to break the door or window in order to get out since the doors can be locked from the outside. Chichi would be livid if Gohan broke school property and probably give him triple the homework plus no training or anything fun. Heck, she'd probably make him eat noodles every day too for all three meals and refuse to cook for him!" Kero countered knowing that if there was anything Gohan was afraid of, it was his mom.

"I think this could actually work!" Erasa added happily. "Now all we need is a way to get them there!"

"Erasa, why don't you get Videl there, say you want to talk privately or something, and Kero, you can lure Gohan." Lime suggested looking to each respective person. "We'll need to make sure one of them gets to the room first since we obviously can't be walking down the halls at the same time."

The short blonde haired Erasa spoke next, "I'll get Videl there first. She'll be pretty easy to get there since she can't really resist my pleading puppy dog face."

"Alright. We'll do it at lunch." Kero said and turned to Sharpner. "Sharpner I might need your help with Gohan. If he see's Videl I may not be able to handle him on my own."

"Yeah fine, whatever. As long as it gets those two talking again and stops this stupid rift then I'm game." Sharpner replied uncaringly.

"Then it's settled. I'll get the keys to lock the door and meet your four there." Lime stated determinedly.

"Good, we've got five minutes till classes start so we better head down." Kero said as he looked to his watch.

"Let's hope this works." Erasa breathed out unsurely as they descended the steps headed to class.

-

-Noon Orange Star High-

"Hey Videl, I have something I really need to talk to you about. Can you please meet me in the old music room in ten minutes?" Erasa asked sounding as innocent as she could.

"Erasa I'm really not in the mood to talk." Videl dismissed with a sigh.

Erasa's green eyes locked onto Videl's blue. "Please Videl, it's important." She pleaded with seriousness.

Videl let out a breath in defeat. "Alright, just let me put my books away and grab my lunch."

"Great, thank you!" Erasa cheered, unable to contain the emotion and hope. Now, it was time for Kero to come through.

-

Gohan was making his way outside knowing no one would want to eat out there because of the cold weather. Before he could make it through the door however Kero had caught up to him.

"What's going on man?" Kero asked starting the conversation. He had to stall for fifteen minutes before getting Gohan to the room.

"What do you want Kero?" Gohan snapped harshly.

Kero grabbed Gohan's arm, turning him around to face him in the process. "Dude, not cool."

Gohan seemed to soften with that remark and let down his shoulders and relaxed his face slightly. "I'm sorry Kero. It's just… seeing her again… I can't help but think of that _guy_ and she's acting like it never even happened!"

"Well maybe if you weren't acting like a jerk she might be willing to talk to you." Kero countered, knowing it would only upset Gohan, but he needed to wear him down before putting him in a locked room with Videl.

"I'm the jerk!? She's the one that kissed another guy!" Gohan yelled angrily.

"So what Gohan!? It's not like you two are dating right now. Why can't she kiss someone else? You have no claim on her." Kero responded just as harshly. He had to get Gohan to think things through.

"What do you know? Lime's never done something like this to you." Gohan retorted bitterly.

"No she hasn't, but at least I'd give her the chance to explain if she did." Kero's reply was blow for blow with Gohan's.

Gohan looked away and Kero saw his cold walls start to crack. He checked his watch. They had eight minutes to walk there. Better walk nice and slow.

"Come on man, it's freezing out there. Let's eat in the old abandoned music room. That way you can be alone and warm." Kero suggested, though lying about being alone for Gohan's own good.

"Alright. Thanks Kero, you're a good friend." Gohan replied as he followed Kero's lead.

'_I just hope you still think that after I lock you in a room with Videl.'_ Kero didn't say anything in reply but simply smiled instead.

-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Videl asked Erasa a lot more tenderly than she had been ten minutes ago.

"Oh well, um… it's a problem with Sharpner really. Oh no, I forgot my lunch, can you wait here while I grab it from my locker quickly?" Erasa fumbled out an excuse to leave.

Videl glared at the girl but relented none the less. "Okay, but be fast will ya?"

The short blonde haired girl smiled softly. "Of course."

Videl looked around the room; she was surprised no one came here anymore. There were still some instruments here and there including an old baby grand piano. A little smile rose on Videl's face as she walked over to it. It was dusty as all get out, but still in tune. She got up to search for a rag to clean it off while waiting for Erasa to return.

-

Kero opened the door for Gohan to enter, glad that Erasa, Sharpner and Lime were not currently around. Though he imagined they couldn't be far, probably just around the corner.

"After you." The brown haired teen said respectfully, or so Gohan thought.

As soon as Gohan stepped through the door Kero slammed it shut. Lime ran out from around the corner and quickly locked to door while Kero held it in place.

"Kero? What are you doing!?" Gohan yelled through the door confused at Kero's seemingly random antics.

'_That sounded like…but it couldn't be.'_ Videl thought as she grabbed some cleaner and a towel. She walked back to the piano and stopped dead in her tracks, the bottle of cleaner and towel falling to the floor.

Gohan heard something hit the ground behind him and was instantly on alert as he whipped around. Nothing prepared him for what, or rather who, he saw however. There stood Videl, rooted in place, with a look of disbelief and panic on her face.

Gohan clenched his jaw and whirled back around to the door trying the handle but failing. Then he resorted to banging on the door loudly. "Kero!!! What's the meaning of this!?" No response was heard and he was angered further. "KERO YOU BETTER ANSWER ME AND LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP THIS DOOR OFF ITS HINGES!" Gohan bellowed loud and angrily.

"That wouldn't be very smart Gohan!" Kero yelled back through the door. "Chichi would be livid if you damaged school property, plus you'd get detention and that wouldn't look good on your records!"

Crap. Kero was right. His mother would be furious with him but the last place he wanted to be was in this room.

"We're not letting you guys out until you hear what each other have to say and come to a truce at the very least!" The high voice of Erasa echoed through the door.

Videl stood there unmoving. The pain in her heart was only intensified with Gohan's anger and yelling. Setting her jaw firmly and narrowing her eyes she called out to Gohan.

"Am I really so awful that you'd be willing to break a door down just to get away from me?"

Gohan couldn't miss the bitterness in her tone. He took a deep breath, there was no way out now until he talked with Videl. Unfortunately for him, his anger was at an all time high.

"Right now, yes." Gohan replied viciously.

"You've been avoiding me for a week. You stood me up, you never called and when I tried to talk to you, you yelled at me and dismissed me coldly. Then you have the audacity to sit as far away from me as possible seething with anger whenever I happen to even _look_ at you and you say _I'm_ the awful one?" Videl ranted clearly aggravated and confused.

Gohan met her eyes firmly. "I'd rather pay the consequences for breaking this door down than being trapped in here with you." Gohan spat viciously turning back to the door set on getting out of this room no matter the cost.

Videl's eyes widened as hurt flickered across them. Panic ran cold through her veins. She had to work this out with Gohan before it was too late. Her heart rapidly rose in its pace and coupled with the panic at seeing Gohan ready to blast the door she did something she never imagined doing.

Gohan had his hand on the door, ready to rip it off its hinges when he was suddenly spun around and came face to face with Videl.

A brief glance was exchanged, Videl's desperate and panicked one and Gohan's angry one, before Videl rose to her toes, placed her hands on both his shoulders and her lips pressed to his.

Gohan's eyes widened and his heart surged before he remembered the guy who had paced his lips on Videl's not a week ago. Gohan pulled away roughly, turning his head to the side and pushing Videl away from him. He ran a hand over his lips, attempting to wipe away the kiss.

Videl saw his actions and was heartbroken. He roughly wiped the kiss away as if it had burnt him or was poison. She stood there unmoving for a few seconds before her own anger rose fiercely.

"What the heck Gohan!" She yelled totally livid. "What on earth is going on with you!? One minute you're all 'I like you, let's go on a date' and the next you act like I'm the most vile person on the planet!"

"I saw you!" Gohan accused bitterly, raising his tone to match hers.

"Saw me?" Videl replied confused. When Gohan didn't elaborate further she continued. "Saw me doing what!?" Videl yelled back aggravated.

"I saw you and that…that _guy_ kiss!" Gohan admitted angrily.

Videl's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, but her anger was ever present. "You're mad at me for that!? It wasn't even my _**fault**_!!!" Videl defended sternly.

"Not your fault!? Oh right, because you're Videl Satan and your daddy beat Cell, so you're never at fault for anything!" Gohan countered childishly.

"Screw you Gohan." Videl responded in a much quieter tone clearly taken aback by his harshness.

"Screw me? I'm not the one leading people on! What did you even want from me? Was I just good for your training then once that was done I was nothing to you! I finally get the nerve to ask you out, to which you _agreed to_ need I remind you, and low and behold and see you KISSING ANOTHER GUY THE VERY DAY WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO OUT!" Gohan's voice rose in volume with every sentence.

Videl countered back just as firmly. "HE KISSED ME YOU IDIOT! I DIDN'T KISS HIM NOR DID I _WANT_ TO BE KISSED BY HIM! HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!!!"

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY DIDN'T **STOP** HIM FROM KISSING YOU! YOU CAN DODGE A BULLET BUT YOU CAN'T DODGE A KISS!? SURE SEEMS TO ME LIKE YOU _WANTED _IT TO HAPPEN!"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK HEADED!?" Videl asked frustrated that he didn't believe her.

Gohan scoffed and let out a huff of air sharply. "I suppose I am! I was stupid enough to believe you actually liked me when it's painfully _**obviously**_ that you don't! I was even going to ask you to be my girlfriend at the end of the date, can you believe that!? I'm sure you would've LOVED mocking me when I asked you out!" Gohan spewed, though slightly softer than he had been yelling.

"IT WAS JUST A BLOODY KISS GOHAN! AND ONE THAT I DIDN'T EVEN RETURN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STOOD **ME** UP AND NEVER EVEN GAVE ME A _CHANCE_ TO EXPLAIN!" Videl yelled angrily. Gohan was really getting on her nerves now.

"JUST A KISS VIDEL!? YOU LED ME ON THEN TURNED AROUND AND KISSED ANOTHER GUY!" Gohan responded just as loudly and frustrated.

"So what now then!? Are you just going to ignore from me now on and pretend I don't exist!? Is that what our friendship has come too?" Videl asked fiercely but slightly softer than her previous statement.

"You tell me Videl, I'm not the one going around kissing other people!" Gohan retorted still boiling over with anger.

"Oh _ENOUGH_ already!" Videl bellowed gesturing angrily with her hands. "Why are you freaking out about this so much Gohan!? Yes, he _kissed_ me and for the record I hated it, but you're over the top! What did I do to deserve your hatred?!? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DIDN'T RETURN THE KISS!" Videl yelled angrily, tired of Gohan's attitude. She was the victim here and Gohan was being a stuck up jerk about it.

"Why!? You want to know _**why**_!? Isn't it _OBVIOUS _by now Videl?!? Are you really so blind to how I feel about you!? After all this time do you still not realize what you mean to me!?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M LOVE YOU?!?" Gohan stopped abruptly after realizing what he just said in his anger. Oh crap. He just told Videl he loved her and in probably the worst possible way ever.

Videl stopped, anger vanishing in an instant. Her light blue orbs were wide and large with surprise. Her mouth was open in shock and revelation. The pounding of her heart both quickened and slowed at the same time creating a deep tension. Her breath was ragged from both yelling and the new information before her. She looked to Gohan, searching his eyes for confirmation and truth.

The moment Videl's eyes hit his, Gohan turned to the side roughly, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment at his profound slip up, but his jaw was clenched tightly.

Videl's heart was hopeful and skeptical at the same time. "Is it true?" Videl asked in a small, gentle and unbelieving voice.

"What does it matter now?" Gohan asked still turned away, his voice now full of defeat and sorrow.

Videl swallowed roughly and took a step towards him cautiously. She gently took his right hand in her left and turned his face to look at hers with her right.

"Is…it…true?" Videl asked again, slower and with more emphasis.

Gohan tightened his jaw. This wasn't how he imagined telling her. "Yes." He answered simply while meeting her light blue orbs with his dark onyx ones.

His chest was heaving up and down in sync with his deep breaths. He hadn't pulled away from her and his eyes no longer displayed anger within them. Instead, the anger was replaced with vulnerability, truth, and uncertainty.

Videl looked to him lovingly as she gently caressed his cheek. "Then what are we fighting for? Because can't you see that I'm in love with you too?"

Videl's simple confession made Gohan's eyes widen with realization and his heart leap. A disbelieving and uncertain looked arose and he furrowed his eye brows together in confusion and doubt. Finally his mind stopped thinking as his body took over. Gohan bent his head down and somewhat roughly captured her lips with his own. The kiss was desperate and searching and Videl responded warmly with reassurance. Gohan's hands sought her out, one to her cheek slightly wrapping around her neck and back of her head, and the other to her hips which he used to pull her closer to him.

Videl's own hands encircled his neck running her fingertips through his hair softly. Moments passed by as the two stood in each other's presence, healing their broken hearts without the need for words.

-

On the other side of the door four teens grew curious as to the sudden quiet. They had heard the yelling, briefly wondering if this was such a good idea, but decided to let it play out. Then they were just as shocked by Gohan's confession as Videl and they all exchanged uncertain looks. Not so much surprised by the words, since they all knew he was in love with her, but at the timing and place it was said. That definitely was not what they were expecting.

Erasa, Sharpner, Lime and Kero all exchanged glances of curiosity and interest. After Gohan's confession they couldn't hear a thing because Videl and Gohan were talking too quietly. So either they had killed each other or they had finally worked things out.

Kero took the key from Lime and slowly, and quietly, opened the door. He poked his head of brown hair through and his violet orbs widened to their limit. Gohan and Videl were making out! He pulled his head back quickly and shut the door in a hurry.

His eyes were still wide as he turned around to face his friends, who had curiosity pouring out of them.

"What happened!?" Erasa asked unable to stand not knowing.

"Well?" Sharpner asked, also interested in the outcome.

"Kero! Just tell us already!" Lime protested at his delayed responses.

A huge grin spread upon Kero's face as his eyes lit up with happiness. "You could say they're making up..." He paused and saw the other three still wanting more information. He smiled wider. "…or rather, making out."

Cheers erupted from the two girls, more like squeals actually, as they hugged each other in excitement.

"It worked!" Erasa cheered out happily.

"So nerd boy got the goods huh? Well good for him." Sharpner said as he grabbed Erasa away from Lime and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Kero I'm so happy!" Lime exclaimed as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I think we should leave them alone now. The door is unlocked so we don't have to babysit anymore. Besides, I have a feeling they're going to be in there for a while." Kero finished with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah and I never got to eat my lunch!" Sharpner complained while Erasa linked hands with him.

With a chuckle the four of them headed to enjoy the rest of the lunch period leaving Gohan and Videl to their privacy.

-

After a few minutes of heated kissing Gohan pulled away and met Videl's gaze with a mix of emotions.

"I'm so sorry Videl. I'm so, so sorry. I was a jerk." Gohan confessed while pulling her into a tight hug.

"I should've told you some guy kissed me or at least tried calling you." Videl also confessed, placing her head on his chest while soaking in his warmth.

Gohan pushed her away slightly, his hands resting on her shoulders, so he could look into her eyes. "No, you shouldn't be sorry. I was the idiot. I let my emotions control me and I never went to you for an explanation. I pushed you away and hurt you. I am so, so, sorry. I will _never_ stand you up or push you away again."

Videl smiled gently. "I know you won't." Her smile turned into a playful smirk. "But you do know you have a lot of making up to do right?"

Gohan smiled back sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know." He let out a breath and smiled mischievously while letting his hand drop to her shoulder. "I can start with this." He added pulling her into another kiss, only this one was gentle, tender, caressing and loving as he apologized non-verbally once more to which Videl happily accepted and returned.

-

Gohan and Videl spent the rest of the school day talking, apologizing, and getting their relationship back on the right track. Of course, when they finally did come out they had to endure the relentless teasing of their friends. Neither cared though, it was a small price to pay for what they gained. They flew to the lake near Gohan's house hand in hand talking and laughing all the way.

Gohan and Videl landed next to the lake and gazed out at the peaceful water. Gohan looked to Videl, who was still looking at the water, and smiled as he took in her beauty. She loved him. His smile grew larger and his heart soared.

"Videl," Gohan called gently and waited until she turned and met his gaze before he continued. "Will you go out with me?"

Videl smiled lovingly with happiness and replied, "Yes. Yes, of course. I thought that was already clear."

"I just wanted to ask properly." Gohan responded as he wrapped her in his arms, her back to his chest. He rested his head lightly on her shoulder and gave a soft kiss to her neck.

She turned in his embrace with a smile and sought his lips with hers. After a few seconds she pulled back still smiling at him.

Gohan held her gaze strongly as a small half smile arose on his face. "Videl?"

"Hmm?" She hummed out softly while looking at him curiously.

"I love you." Gohan professed with gentle sincerity.

Videl couldn't help the wide smile that rose on her face. "I love you too, Gohan."

Videl closed the gap between them hastily as all calmed and the two engaged in another heart-warming kiss in the beauty of nature, next to the very lake that held so many memoires for the two young lovers.

* * *

A nervous woman shakily entered the door of the still unrepaired police station. She looked around for some kind of direction and headed in what she presumed was the right direction.

"Tiya, over here." Gohan called out to the woman.

Gohan was sitting next to Videl as he waved Tiya over. He had informed Videl of his plan to let Tiya talk to Azer and she agreed to come with him to the station.

"Gohan, it's good to see you again." The light brown haired woman replied clearly uneasy and nervous.

"Tiya, this is Videl. Videl, this is Tiya, Azer's mother." Gohan introduced as the two women shook hands.

Gohan could see the questions forming in Videl's mind as displayed by her face and decided to intervene. "So, why don't we go see the chief and then Azer?"

Videl exchanged glances with Gohan to which Gohan replied with his own look of 'not now' before leading the way down the hall.

Gohan knocked on the door to the police chief's office and waited for permission to enter before going in.

"Can I help you? Oh Videl, what are you doing here?" The chief said as he looked to the three people in his office.

Gohan furrowed his brows when he remembered, he wasn't here as the Gold Fighter today! No wonder the chief didn't recognize him! Gohan looked to Videl and she took the cue to do the talking.

"Oh um, well you see chief this is Azer's mother and I thought that maybe she could talk to him." Videl stated their purpose for being here.

"I see. Videl you know as well as anyone how dangerous this boy is. I can't allow innocent people to get hurt. Besides, the Gold Fighter told me not to allow any visitors besides you and him." The chief replied back not certain this was a good idea.

"Sir, if I may" Gohan said looking to the man for permission.

"And you are?" The chief asked bluntly surprising Gohan.

"My boyfriend." Videl responded instantly which caused Gohan's head to rapidly spin in her direction.

Gohan looked back to the chief and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, yup, it's true."

The chief held back his extreme surprise of Videl's proclamation and turned his attention back to Gohan. "You were saying?"

"Right, well it's a long story, but I believe that Azer's heart can be changed with the love of his mother. A lot of things happened in his past that he had no control over and shaped him into the man he is today. That in no way excuses his actions, for a person makes their own choices, but it does help explain a few things. I think that given time and opportunity, this woman…" He gestured to Tiya for emphasis. "…can bring back her son and Azer will let go of his anger and plan of revenge." Gohan finished looking strongly into the eyes of the chief.

The police chief tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. A deep sigh resounded before he nodded his head. "Very well. I'll allow it for now, but Azer doesn't leave his cell."

"Thank you chief." Videl said gratefully knowing what he was risking by allowing this to happen, especially in the current disarrayed state of the station.

Tiya looked to the older man's eyes knowingly and smiled lightly. The chief merely nodded in understanding as a reply.

"Right then, Tiya, follow me please. I'll lead you to your son." Gohan said softly while leading them out the door.

"Videl hang on a sec." The chief called causing her to look back over her shoulder and pause.

Gohan glanced at her and she answered his question before he asked it. "It's okay, go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

"Alright." Gohan replied with a nod and continued towards Azer's cell.

The chief looked to Videl like a father would his daughter and then smiled mischievously. "So, your boyfriend and just when did that happen?"

Videl instantly blushed crimson. "Chief!"

"Come now Videl. You've been helping us out for four years now. I've practically watched you grow up! All the sudden you have a boyfriend and I know nothing about him." The chief said while leaning back in his chair to get comfortable.

Videl was still blushing madly but knew she had to give him some kind of answer. "He's actually my second boyfriend, but the first, well… " _'He's the one who's caused all these problems and wants to kill me.' _"…let's just say we didn't see eye to eye. Anyway, his name is Gohan and he goes to my high school. You'd really like him. You can relax; Gohan's a good guy and even has my Dad's approval."

"What's his last name?" The chief asked sternly.

"Rey!?" Videl shouted in shock using the chief's first name.

"Videl you know you're like a daughter to me." The police chief responded softly.

Videl sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. He wouldn't stop questioning her until he got what he was looking for. "Son, Gohan Son. Chief, please don't get involved in this. I finally have a good thing going for me and I don't want to lose it."

"I wouldn't dream of it Videl. Just a simple background check to see if there are any hidden areas that's all."

'_More than you could possibly know.'_ Videl smiled at his protectiveness of her. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't need the paparazzi hounding me for answers."

"Of course." The older man smiled at Videl warmly. "You'd better get going. You wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting for long." He added with a smirk.

Videl glared at the man before her before breaking into a grin and saying goodbye.

-

Meanwhile Gohan had led Tiya to Azer but before actually going to him he decided to prep her a little.

"Tiya, please keep in mind that the person you're about to see is not the same boy you raised. He's dangerous, even to you. He's also a master at head games. I'm going to leave you alone with him after a little so you two can talk without hindrance, but please be on alert around him. He is vicious and you will probably endure much pain. Are you still sure you want to do this?" Gohan ended with a soft question giving her the opportunity to back out of desired.

"Gohan, I thank you for all you've done, but he's my son. I can't forget about him. I never have and I never will. Regardless of any harm that may come to me, I'm going to see my son." Tiya replied strongly, her blue eyes piercing his onyx ones.

"Alright. Follow me." Gohan said leading her down the final corridor to his cell.

"Azer." Gohan called once he reached the familiar Capsule Corp. cell.

Azer turned to face the voice calling out to him. "Back again I see Gohan. You just can't leave me alone, can you?" Azer taunted as he stood to walk to him.

It was then Tiya stepped out from behind Gohan and Azer was taken aback. Gohan watched his features carefully as his face changed from hatred to surprise, confusion and realization.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed venomously.

Tiya was instantly in tears, her heart breaking at the sight of him. "Sakazu." She croaked out in a hoarse whisper.

"I no longer bear that name. Sakazu is dead. My name is Azer."

"Why Sakazu, why did you do it?" Tiya pleaded for answered as tears rolled down her face.

"I told you, that is not my name!" Azer yelled viciously as he pounded the cell bars with his hands. Azer made a grab at her trough the bars and Gohan caught his hand firmly.

"Hey! Azer you try that again and I'll see to it that you rot in this cell for the rest of your life." Gohan threatened sharply.

Azer glanced at him and scoffed but stepped away from the bars none the less.

Gohan looked to Tiya, a silent apology in his eyes. "Will you be alright?"

Tiya nodded in assurance and Gohan sighed. "I'll be just outside if you need me."

Gohan proceeded to leave them be for now and could only hope that he was right and this plan wouldn't backfire.

"Sakazu…" Tiya whispered softly. She caught the glare being sent her way and the low growl and decided to use his new name. "Azer, what happened to you?"

Azer's eyes darkened with hatred and conflict. "Why would you care? You left me, abandoned me, and never returned. All I know, I learned from Uncle. You are nothing to me."

Tiya's heart painfully constricted but she was still his mother. "Do not speak of things you do not understand." She spoke sternly as a mother would scold her child.

"What don't I understand hmm? You took me to live with Uncle because the elders decided so. You could've fought for me! You didn't _have _to live at the dojo! You could've run away with me!" Azer yelled in a rush of emotion. Quickly catching his mistake he put his mask on and instantly went cold.

Tiya cried, broken emotionally and full of regret. "You're right. I could have, but it would've cost the life of your father. Don't you see? I was backed into a corner. I had no choice. It was you or your father. I had no one else to go to other than Katsu. A life on the run is no life for a child! At least I knew where Katsu lived! I knew eventually I would be able to see you again."

"But you still never came did you! Not once did you come to see me!" Azer lashed back. The child in him wanted answers and he hadn't expected Gohan to find his family. He was unprepared for this.

"I couldn't! Your uncle would've killed me if I had. You don't understand his hatred!" Tiya shouted back trying to get him to understand her side.

"No! It's you who does not understand! Uncle taught me! He trained me! He loved me! I will avenge him!" Azer bellowed angrily.

"So he is dead then." The light brown haired woman reasoned from the last statement. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you're not alone. You've always had me."

Azer narrowed his eyes coldly. "I have no mother. The only family I had was buried by my own two hands." Azer spat venomously. "Leave. I refuse to talk to you any further."

"You can refuse to speak to me, but you cannot force me to leave or keep me from talking to you." Tiya countered sternly.

Azer turned his back on her, making his point clear he was no longer engaged in this conversation.

"I'm sorry son."

Despite Azer's best attempts to keep in control and show no emotion, his head still turned slightly towards his mother's voice at the apology.

"I should've done things different. I wasn't thinking clearly at that time. I have lived daily with worry and regret over you. There was not a moment that passed where my heart forgot you. I had an idea what my brother, your uncle Katsu, would do to you, but I never dreamed it would be this twisted. I thought you were raised stronger than that. I prayed you would be able to stand against him. I was wrong. I thought perhaps you could change his heart and bring back the brother I once knew, but I was horribly, horribly wrong. Instead he twisted you in ways unimaginable.

You nearly killed two girls by your own hands. How could you do that Azer? What have you become? I believe that somewhere deep down inside is the young man I left, the one with morals and values, the young man who had honor. I believe you are conflicted inside and still know right from wrong. I believe _my son_ is still in there somewhere and I will return as often as possible to prove it to you. No matter what you are or who you become, I will still love you. I do not approve of your actions for you were wrong, but my love does not cease to exist because of it. I will show you my love still stands strong and that you are cared about."

Tiya paused and let out an emotion filled sigh. Azer still had his back to her and was unmoving. "I'll be back in a few days. Please, think about what I've said."

With that last statement Tiya left quietly. She didn't look back to see if Azer responded or not. She didn't want to know. It was all she could do just to see him and not break down. She would come back and continue talking to him until he finally broke. She had to for the life of her child was at stake.

Once she turned the corner and was finally out of range where he could hear, she fell to her knees weeping. Gohan was quick to move to her side and place a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He offered seeing her in such a state of distress.

"No, do not be sorry Gohan. It is my fault." Tiya broke down into another fit of tears and sobs.

Gohan could hardly stand to watch this. Videl saw the pain in his eyes and gently removed his hand from the woman's shoulder and motioned for him to leave. "It's okay. I'll be out soon." Videl whispered gently while urging him to step outside.

Gohan nodded and obeyed silently and Videl turned her attention to the woman in front of her. Videl wrapped her in a tender hug.

"Tiya, if this is too hard on you… if you can't continue…" Videl paused searching for the right words.

She never had a chance to finish however for Tiya spoke, "Videl, your Gohan has given me a second chance. I would not give this up for the world. It will take time, but I know my son still exists. I know his honor is still in there someplace."

Videl blushed lightly at the mention of 'her Gohan' but managed a small, comforting smile. "We can be here every time for you, just let us know when you come."

"You're very kind, the both of you, but this is my burden alone now. You two are so young and should not have to worry about such things. I'm going to try to get an apartment in this city over the next few weeks so I can visit him as often as the chief will allow. Go. Enjoy your time with Gohan worry free. I'll keep in touch, I promise." The beautiful woman said softly to Videl.

"My dad can get you an apartment. Will you at least let me do that for you?" Videl asked wanting to help in some way.

Tiya smiled gratefully. "That would be helpful. Thank you." Tiya paused and saw Gohan pacing outside. A gentle smile came to her lips as she continued. "Gohan is a wonderful young man. You're a very special girl."

Videl instantly blushed at the remark and looked down. "Yes, he is."

"You shouldn't be in here with me. Go on now. He's waiting. Go enjoy your night together." Tiya practically pushed Videl out the door before she could respond.

Gohan turned around relieved to see Videl but concern was still etched upon his face. "She's okay Gohan. Tiya is a strong woman."

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and finally relaxed. Videl smiled up at him with sparkling eyes. "What do you say we go to the lake and enjoy the sunset together?"

Gohan looked nervous suddenly and Videl glanced at him questionably. "Actually…I uh…I was wondering if maybe you'd um, well if you'd like to have dinner with me. I messed up our last dinner and eh…well I'd hoped that maybe you'd give me a second chance?"

Videl smiled brightly at him. "Of course, though I hope what I'm wearing is okay. I'm not going through the pain of getting all dressed up again."

Videl meant it to be a joke, but Gohan couldn't help but feel terrible about it. The smile fell from his face slowly and Videl noticed immediately. Wanting nothing more than to see that smile on his face again Videl took his hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Sure enough, the smile she loved returned and a blush crept up on his cheeks as a bonus. "So where are we going this time?"

Gohan's smile widened at that and took on a mischievous tint. "You'll just have to wait and see. While you were in there talking I had an idea and set it all up, but we have to wait about an hour before going."

"You do realize one dinner doesn't make up for standing me up, right?" Videl teased playfully as they began to walk.

"Don't worry Videl. I've got a lifetime to make it up to you." Gohan said without thinking or realizing the implications of that statement.

Videl's head snapped in his direction and a light smile arose. He didn't seem to catch what he said and she was fine with that. They were still young and in high school after all, she wasn't thinking of marriage just yet, but apparently, it wasn't out of the question either.

-

An hour later Gohan took Videl's hand and began flying to a very familiar location to him, but a place Videl had only been to once. While Videl was in the police station comforting Tiya, Gohan came up with a plan to take Videl to the lookout for dinner. Mr. Popo was an excellent cook and Dende said he would take care of the table arrangements according to Gohan's instructions.

Videl noticed Gohan was lost in thought, but a small smile was playing on his lips. He was obviously happy about wherever it was he was taking her. They suddenly came to a large white pole that disappeared into the clouds above. Gohan glanced over at her with a smile before gently leading her directly vertical following the mysterious pole.

"Uh Gohan, where exactly are we going? Last I checked clouds were made of water vapor and there certainly isn't any food in them, let alone a place to sit." Videl asked sarcastically with a coy smile.

Gohan met her gaze with a gentle smile of his own. "Trust me." His eyes quickly turned mischievous. "Besides I'm not telling and it's a surprise."

"Fine, fine, but I think I like you better when you aren't trying to be secretive." Videl teased playfully.

Gohan suddenly gave Videl's hand a quick tug causing her to come crashing into his awaiting arms. "Who says I'm being secretive?" Gohan whispered in her ear as he began to spin them around rapidly in the air while still flying directly upwards towards the Lookout.

Giggling loudly Videl clasped her hands around Gohan's neck and relaxed in his embrace while enjoying his playful attitude. It wasn't often Gohan let this side show to her and she was content to just be in the moment enjoying it.

Gohan slowed their spinning until they were gradually going straight again, but he still didn't release her from his grasp. No, he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms far too much to let her go so soon. Her dark raven locks of hair fluttered into his face tickling his jaw and neck.

She loved him.

Warmth spread throughout his chest at the thought.

"We're here." Gohan stated as he slowly released Videl from his arms.

Gohan led them up the rest of the way and brought them to a stop on the white square tiles of the Lookout.

"Where are we?" Videl asked as she glanced around the area. Then something dawned on her. "I've been here before."

Gohan smiled. "Yes, you have. This is where I brought you after you had been attacked by Azer. Though by the time we left it was pretty dark and it's a lot bigger than it seems."

"So, this is where we're eating then?" Videl wondered as she looked to the only visible building in front of her.

"Yup. Come on." Gohan took her hand and led her around to where Dende had set up the table for them. Gohan had asked for it to be next to the little flower garden Popo so proudly displayed.

The Saiyan smiled as the little table came into view. It was exactly how he wanted it.

Videl faltered in her steps a bit as the table filled her vision. It was a beautiful small rectangle table with two chairs facing towards the other each on the end. The table cloth was a deep navy blue and a small vase of magnificent red roses sat in the center. A few petals had been pulled off and scattered here and there over the table. Two long white candles stood on each side of the roses supported by exquisite silver stands casting a soft glow over the entire table. All in all, it was breath-taking and very romantic. The table was set for intimacy and closeness, love nearly pouring out of the display. The thought brought a small blush to Videl's face as she finally remembered to close her mouth which had been parted in awe.

"Gohan this is… it's… beautiful." Videl said clearly amazed by the display.

The statement filled Gohan with pride and a wide smile arose on his face as he naturally straightened to full height

"The food is even better." The jet black haired male proclaimed while gently leading Videl to her seat.

"Now I kinda do wish I had gotten all dressed up. I feel out of place." Videl admitted with a sigh. She was suddenly self conscious of the jeans and blue shirt that read 'FIGHT' on it with her usual long sleeved, orange shirt underneath. The navy blue jacket she wore was a little too big, like most of her clothes, but kept the cold away well enough.

"You look perfect." Gohan easily dismissed her concerns. After all, he wasn't dressed any better than she was. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved, milk chocolate brown shirt with a black jacket to keep him warm.

Dende greeted them with a nod and wave of the hand. "Hey Gohan, Videl."

"Dende! Thanks for letting us use the Lookout. The table looks great." Gohan said while greeting the smaller green Namek.

"Well I just came out to say a quick hello and let you know diner will be ready in about five minutes. Enjoy yourselves, you both deserve it." Dende stated with a large smile before hurrying back to find Mr. Popo.

"Shall we?" Gohan asked rhetorically while moving to pull Videl's chair out for her to sit down.

Videl couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. "We shall." Videl replied while taking the seat as Gohan gently pushed the chair back in and took his own.

-

An hour later dinner was finished, dishes cleared, and the sky darkened as the sun finally retired for the night. The two teenagers had said their thanks and goodbye's and now headed home for the night. Gohan chose to fly with Videl to Satan City of course before heading home himself. They had just reached Videl's front door when Hercule came out. With a scrutinizing glare at Gohan and a sweet smile for Videl, he told them not to be long and went inside to wait...albeit impatiently.

"Tonight was wonderful Gohan, thank you." Videl said softly while walking forward to embrace him.

Gohan happily replied by wrapping his arms around her instantly. "I don't want tonight to end." Gohan paused to think about what he said and smiled. "I guess that's pretty cheesy huh?"

With a light chuckle Videl rose to her tip toes and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "Cheesy, but sweet. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Smiling widely Gohan replied, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Goodnight then." Videl bade as she finally released her hold on him and turned to go inside.

Just as she turned away Gohan grabbed a hold of her wrist and gently spun her around placing his lips over hers, both hands going to her cheeks holding her in place momentarily as he kissed her. It was a sweet, tender and slow kiss…and it melted Videl into a puddle on the floor emotionally. Right when she was about to deepen it Gohan pulled away flashing that ridiculously handsome smile of his.

Videl was a bit star-struck out of breath by the kiss, still in her own world of bliss until Gohan brought her back by saying is own goodbye.

"Goodnight, Videl." Gohan smiled once more then added. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blushing madly Videl mumbled back a response and watched as Gohan took off into the sky towards his home. She watched him go until his figure disappeared into the night's sky, which wasn't long in the current darkness that surrounded them. Her heart was still beating wildly in response to the kiss he left her with. Good thing her dad decided to go inside, he would flip if he saw Gohan plant one on her like that. With a laugh and bright smile Videl shook her head lightly and turned to the door ready to fall asleep in her warm, soft bed.

-

Meanwhile, Gohan was flying happily through the air back home, never happier in his life it seemed. One thought kept echoing through his head, Videl loved him. She wanted to be with him. Videl was, in short, his. She offered him her heart and he was certainly not going to break it again. No, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her, one day at a time.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Yes, yes I know…I'm late with the update. Sorry about that. On the bright side, it's up now and they're finally together!!! I could go on and tell you how busy I was and such, but I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to say I hope you enjoyed it and if you feel like it, please review and let me know if I've lost my marbles with this chapter or not. I feel as if it's a bit too…oh how should I put it…lovey-dovey…but hey infatuation is like that for a while. Next chapter should be more normal again. _

_Oh yeah, as a side note, my 'last paragraph' turned into about ten extra pages which is part of the reason it took me longer to update, but only a small part. Anyway, if you happen to be in the mood, please review, if not, that's okay I'll still be writing the next chapter regardless._

_Catch you all next update!_

_-Samurai Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Azer and Videl have one final conflict to resolve, Gohan confronts Sai about Videl and a new threat is on the horizon.

* * *

Gohan- "Can't you give Videl and I a moment of peace?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Nope, sorry. You should be happy you got such a gushy chapter in the first place. It's not my preference to write that…mushy."

Videl- "You didn't HAVE to write one that mushy you know! I am Videl Satan after all! Do you really think I'd go all weak in the knees once Gohan kissed me?" -crosses arms defiantly-

Gohan- -walks over to Videl and plants one on her-

_Samurai Girl-_ -raises eyebrow with a pointed look of I-told-you-so as Videl melts into Gohan's kiss-

Chichi- "Yay my baby boy is finally going to have a girlfriend!"

Bulma- "Uh, Chichi I think they're already dating."

Chichi- -rambling on and on about love and babies until realizing Gohan and Videl are still kissing- "Gohan Son you stop that this instant! If you have a child out of wedlock I'll kill you!" -picks up random broom from thin air-

Gohan- -suddenly breaks the kiss looking terrified and flies away quickly-


	24. Peaceful Resolution

_Thanks for your patience, you guys are the best! ~Samurai Girl_

**Disclaimer: **Hercule walks on stage "Yeah the Champ is in the house!" -stands in classic pose with legs spread and arms raised with fingers in the 'V' position- "Hahaha oh yeeeaaah! You know the author doesn't own me, the Champ, or any other DBZ character by now." -crowd cheers exuberantly- "I'm afraid I must take my leave, but fear not! I brought plushy dolls for everyone!" -suddenly plush Hercule dolls rain down from the ceiling above onto the crowd-

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24- **Peaceful Resolution**

* * *

It was Monday again and Gohan and Videl had spent the weekend making up for the week they had lost. Gohan specifically made sure to make up for some of the lost kisses. Never before had he even thought of kissing, but lately, it seemed to be ALL he could think about. He never knew such a wonderful thing could exist, not to mention be so pleasurable. It was because of such thoughts, and the goofy grin on his face, he didn't even notice he had flown straight by the school.

Finally snapping out of his daze when he reached the city limits Gohan laughed at his carelessness and quickly turned around heading back to Orange Star High. Landing on the roof as usual he searched for anyone nearby and found one, though it was a very familiar energy. He couldn't help but smile as he pressed the tiny button on his watch and turned around to see Videl leaning against the building with arms crossed.

"About time you got here. Do you normally fly by the school before landing?" Videl teased with a smirk as she made her way to Gohan.

Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah I was kind of daydreaming and accidently flew past it."

"Oh? And just what were you daydreaming of hmm?" The raven haired beauty asked with a playful smirk and raised brow in question.

Gohan immediately dropped his arm from behind his head and wrapped both of them around Videl, pulling her to him in the process. "This girl I know. She's pretty cool. I think you'd like her. I can introduce you if you want."

Videl smiled at his playfulness and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Somehow, I think we're already acquainted."

Gohan let his own handsome smile lazily crawl upon his face as he stared at Videl for a moment longer before releasing her from his grasp. Something he had been pondering all morning came back to his mind as his smile slowly slipped into a more serious expression. "Videl, I've been thinking about it and if you don't want anyone to know we're together that's alright with me."

Videl, touched he would even think about such a thing, smiled once more as she responded, "I think it's about time people know how I feel about you. Besides," her smile changing into a smirk quickly, "you'll save me a lot of hassle from having to constantly reject the idiots that try to ask me out."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Gohan replied happily as he extended his hand out for her to take. "Ready for this?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that? I'm used to all the attention."

Gohan turned to smirk at her. "Bring it on."

Videl couldn't help but laugh a little. "Prepare to be even more popular and the topic of a lot of gossip for a while."

Gohan raised a questioning brow. "Since when _haven't_ I been the topic of gossip?"

* * *

The school day was uneventful as usual, with the exception of he and Videl being a couple that is, and frankly Gohan was bored out of his mind. He supposed he had his mother to thank for that since she made him do absurd amounts of schoolwork as a kid, not to mention it being far more advanced. Sighing Gohan rested his chin on his right hand and glanced out the window. You'd think at least the idiots out there would try to break the law somehow and give him an excuse to get out of school. Unfortunately today he had no such luck. On the plus side, he only had one more class left for the day.

Gohan let his mind wander wherever it pleased, which currently happened to be what his mother might be cooking for dinner tonight. He didn't eat as much as his dad, or even Goten for that matter, but he did thoroughly enjoy food and his mother's excellent cooking. Maybe she'd make lemon spiced fish tonight. Hey, he could take Videl fishing with him after class. Then again, it was getting pretty cold outside and definitely too cold for a swim which would mean they'd have to use a fishing pole and well, that wasn't nearly as much fun as chasing them in the water. Noodles, they haven't had noodles in a while, maybe his mom would make them tonight. It would be a nice change of pace to the rice they had been having recently.

Gohan continued to think idly about food until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye through the window. Baseball practice was starting. He watched the players warm up for a while until one took the position of short stop. This guy had short dark brown, nearly black, hair and blue eyes. Gohan would recognize him anywhere. That was the blasted idiot who kissed Videl. Gohan unconsciously clenched his fist and jaw as he stared at the player. A sudden wave of possessiveness washed over him. He needed to show this guy just whose girl he was messing with. Gohan was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the concerned look from his girlfriend seated beside him.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his own that he finally broke his glare outside to glance to his hand, then to Videl's beautiful light blue eyes. He followed her gaze once more to his hand and saw he had completely snapped his pencil in half, well, more like turned it to saw dust actually.

"Are you alright?" Videl whispered quietly still looking upon him with concerned eyes.

Gohan let out a breath and turned to Videl. Seeing her worried expression melted away any negative feeling he had instantly. He let out a gentle smile and turned his hand so he could interlock fingers with her briefly.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I was just…lost in thought." Gohan answered sincerely. "I think I'll go wash my face and clear my head."

Videl simply nodded and turned her gaze back to the teacher while Gohan politely asked to use the restroom. Once Gohan was clear of the classroom however his expression hardened yet again. He had no intension of going to the bathroom just yet. No, some _fresh air_ would do him good right now. He would stop on the way back to actually splash some water on his face. Using superhuman speed Gohan ran through the halls to the baseball diamond outside and locked onto his target immediately.

The guy wasn't half bad. He had decent form and a good arm, but he had nothing on Yamcha. Gohan could see why this guy thought he was hot stuff. However, he needed to learn his place.

Feeling a heated glare on him Sai turned and saw this dude giving him a glare that would turn lesser men into ashes. This guy had spiky black hair, strong features and carried himself with pride. He was wearing a semi-fitted brown long sleeved shirt and jeans. What was most unnerving were his fierce black eyes and aura around him. Just who the heck was this guy and why did he look like he wanted to kill him? Never taking his eyes off this stranger Sai called out to the coach asking to get some water.

"Yeah whatever, just hurry it up will you?" Replied the coach who was obviously busy with the other player he was training.

Sai quickly ran off the field and straight to Gohan, who had crossed his arms in a very Vegeta like fashion. Stopping a few feet from him Sai glared back at Gohan.

"Something I can help you with spiky?" Sai threw out clearly aggravated.

Gohan's eye twitched slightly as he raised his power level enough for this bozo to feel it.

Sai quickly took a step back, losing his confident appearance instantly. Power was washing off of him in waves. What the hell had he done to piss this guy off so much!

"Yeah actually, you can stay away from my girlfriend."

Sai was clearly confused as he tried to recall what girls he had been out with recently. Surely none of them had boyfriends…right?

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about. Just who is your girlfriend anyway?" Sai finally asked when he couldn't come up any names. Sure, he'd date two or three girls at once occasionally but dating girls who had boyfriends just wasn't his thing.

To this question Gohan actually smirked proudly. "Videl Satan."

Sai's eyes widened to their maximum. This guy was dating Videl? Why hadn't anyone told him Videl was off the market? Sheesh, no wonder this guy was so pissed. He kissed her last week. The picture was proudly hung on his wall even. Suddenly all color drained from his face and he swallowed hard.

"Uh…V…Vi..del huh?"

Gohan's smirk only increased. "That's right."

"But aren't you that bookworm who gets perfect scores on every exam? Why would Videl date some nerd like you?" Sai spit out forgetting momentarily that this guy looked ready to rip him apart limb from limb.

Gohan frowned and flared his energy some more unconsciously. "Videl likes a complete package kind of guy. She doesn't just want some brainless jock like you. Besides, I seem to be able to please her more than enough." Gohan added cockily. He was of course speaking of her emotional state but Sai however took it to mean something completely different.

Sai took another step backwards. Crap, what had he gotten himself into? This guy was obviously getting the goods from Videl, something said to be impossible. Another wave of power radiated of Gohan and Sai fumbled backwards yet again.

"Look man, no one told me she had a boyfriend okay? Besides it was just a measly kiss. It's nothing to get all bent out of whack about." Sai said in an attempt to calm the aggravated teen before him down.

_A measly kiss?_ The words rang in Gohan's head loudly as his jaw set and eyes narrowed in a deadly way. Gohan stepped up to Sai, who continued backing away, and grabbed a fist full of his jersey lifting him on his toes in the process. "Listen here you imbecile, Videl is _my_ girlfriend. Her lips are only for _me_ to kiss and likewise with the rest of her body. _She is_ _mine._ Got it?"

Sai scoffed out of habit, a poor choice given his current situation. Gohan growled low in frustration and pulled Sai's face within a foot of his own as his features darkened from his point still not being received.

"Let me make it clear. Stay away from Videl or I'll make sure the next time I see you with her it will be your last breath on this planet." Gohan threatened seriously as power flooded off of him. He was at his maximum without transforming now. Gohan of course, knew other planets existed and could easily relocate Sai to one of them, however most Earthlings lived oblivious to the galaxy around them and ignorant to 'aliens'.

Sai gulped once more and shakily nodded his head. "N-No p-problem." He barely squeaked out as his voice cracked in pitch. He could feel Gohan's anger towards him and it scared him senseless. Never before had someone intimated him like this. The aura coming off of him was powerful, so powerful it was nearly tangible. Intense was a word that just didn't seem quite good enough to explain the feeling. It was like this guy was going to rip him apart limb from limb if he got near Videl again. That 'killing intent' so to speak was more than he could put words to and it was terrifying.

With one last narrowing of the eyes Gohan practically threw Sai to the ground, turned and walked away just as powerfully as he walked out there. Sai let out a deep breath of air once Gohan had vanished back inside._'Man that guy was pissed. I'll be sure to stay clear of Videl from now on.' _Feeling something wet on his leg Sai glanced down and scowled.

"Ah man…" Looking to his coach he shouted, "Coach I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom." _'And get a new pair of pants'_

_

* * *

-Three Months Later-_

Three months had passed since Tiya first started to visit Azer. Azer, that name was still foreign to her but he clearly preferred to be called that compared to his birth name of Sakazu. The apartment Videl and her father had arranged for her was only about ten minutes away from where he was being held. In the months that had passed the police station was rebuilt as well as the adjacent jail where the majority of the attack was staged several months ago. The chief and Tiya were on friendly terms and she no longer needed permission to visit Azer. Thus far she had gone to see him a minimum of once a week and sometimes as often as every day. Progress was slow, but she was convinced his barriers were breaking down.

Tiya greeted the clerk at the front desk and signed in just like every other visit, going through the procedures in place, and immediately went to a very familiar cell.

A groan was heard from inside once she appeared in view.

"You're back again? Don't you ever quit woman?" Azer spat out, though less venomously than normal. His tone was more annoyed and disbelieving than anything.

"Not until my son returns and gains his honor back." Tiya stated firmly.

"How many times do I freaking have to tell you! Sakazu is dead! Azer is who I am now and _all_ that remains." Azer yelled in frustration.

Tiya walked closer to the cell door and narrowed her eyes looking directly into her son's ice blue ones. "You're wrong."

With another groan Azer turned to his bed and flopped down on it irritated. Clearly today was no different than any other and the woman planned to talk his ear off again. He realized early on his threats and glares had no affect on her. He simply had to shut up and take it if he ever wanted her to leave him alone.

"Why did you do it Azer?" Tiya asked with genuine curiosity.

This caught his attention and interest. What the heck, why not humor her today? Maybe she'd finally be disgusted with him and leave him in peace finally.

"Do what?" He ground out aggravated.

"Let Katsu make you his puppet?" The older woman stated softly.

_His puppet?_ Surely that's not what he was to Uncle? "I was no puppet. Uncle trained me, taught me everything I needed to bend others to my will."

Tiya clashed her blue eyes with his more icy ones strongly. "And you never saw how he was playing you, bending _you_ to _his_ will? He was the one who hated Hercule, not you. True, Videl beat you in a fight, but it was a fair fight. You have no reason to be angry with her. If anything, you should blame the elders who thought you cursed and forced my hand."

Tiya suddenly became quiet as she dropped her head slightly, brown locks of hair covering her face from view. Her next words were spoken so softly Azer had to somewhat strain to hear them clearly.

"They wanted you to be killed you know, believing wherever you went to be cursed to death for the remainder of your life. I sent you away that day in order to save your life. If you went to live with Katsu, who was already banished and cut out of the family, they no longer cared that death followed you like a plague. They forgot about you eventually. Your name was never allowed to be spoken again. The elders passed recently. Only grandpa remains, but he never blamed you."

Azer instantly rose to his feet in irritation. "Grandfather died before I was outcast. You're speaking nonsense." Azer interrupted clearly remembering the very reason he was banished. The grumpy old man was praying to the gods when a tile from the ceiling above fell and crushed the fool.

"Not that one. My dad, not your father's father."

"That old fart is still alive?" Azer couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He had many great times with his Grandpa. They would always prank the elders' together or other people in the dojo. Plus, he would always take him fishing just to get him away from training for a day.

"And he is still causing trouble rest assured." Tiya added with a hint of a smile. _'He remembers and more than that, he doesn't even realize he's beginning to crack. I even see a smile. Just a little further now.'_

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Azer replied with a light shake of the head in a humored way. As if suddenly snapping out of a daze Azer instantly hardened his features and scowled. _'Dang woman. She's getting to me.'_

"Why do you fight the good in you, Azer? Why do you still let Katsu have control over you even from beyond the grave?" Tiya asked with concern and confusion.

"Uncle never controlled me." Azer countered yet again.

Tiya scoffed at her son. "I highly doubt that. Even before that fateful day Katsu was paralyzed he always twisted others for his purposes."

Azer fought against such thoughts. Uncle loved him! Still, he couldn't help the memories that flooded him suddenly.

...

"_Sakazu no man should have to live with the shame the Satan's have caused you." His uncle stated strongly._

"_But Uncle Katsu, why should I hate them for what they've done? If I had only been trained properly I wouldn't have lost. It's my own fault." The boy called Sakazu replied honorably._

"_Sakazu think of what that Satan girl has done! Your family now banished you and it all began with HER!" Katsu began to yell._

"_Yes, but she didn't know what would happen this isn't her fault." Sakazu defended, putting his own pride aside._

"_Think back to that day Sakazu! REMEMBER IT! REMEMBER YOUR SHAME!" The wheelchaired man yelled with anger as he forcefully grabbed Sakazu's shirt and shook him._

_Katsu released him as the boy closed his eyes and did as his elder had commanded. Before him flashed the images of __**that day**__ and also from events there after. When he opened his eyes again they no longer held the innocent look of an honorable boy, but rather the look of hatred._

"_Yes, that's it boy. Let your hatred consume you. Harness it, use it, let it be your most powerful weapon. Hate them. Hate the Satan's!" His uncle encouraged as he faded into the night shadows._

_..._

"_Azer you must t-take your revenge on the Satan's. I won't be a-around to see that glorious d-day, but still you must. Don't ever forget what t-they've done to you, to me. Your f-family banished and disowns you! They sent you to live with m-me your dying uncle! From t-the day you got here I trained you in what you needed for revenge. I g-gave you the tools and weapons for success. Now, you are ready. T-There is no more left to teach you. I h-have n-nothing left to o-offer."_

"_Uncle please, save your strength. You can't die yet!" He exclaimed with emotion._

"_A-Azer listen to me, remember what I've told you. Always remember your hatred, let it be your strength and drive for revenge. Let it fuel you… and then… revenge will be… yours. Take c-care boy. Remember your p-promise… you promised to t-take revenge… f-for me." The man suddenly fell silent._

"_Uncle! UNCLE!" Azer screamed as he shook his uncle trying to wake him up but to no avail._

...

Azer lowered his head as his brows furrowed together. _'I promised to take revenge for Uncle. Was that all he wanted from me? Was I really just a pawn?'_

Like a slap in the face Azer could finally see the truth behind his Uncle. _'I meant nothing to him. All he ever wanted was revenge! It was all he ever talked about! How could I not see this before!'_

Tiya stood quietly opposite his cell. She could clearly see the emotions flashing across his face. He was breaking. Finally, the cold walls surrounding his heart were shattering.

Azer lowered his head in shame as the thoughts of what he did to Lime and Videl washed over him. "What have I done?" He whispered full of realization and regret.

He lifted a hand to his face as emotion washed over him. He could no longer stand and fell roughly to the bed beneath him.

Tiya's heart broke as she watched her son come to terms with the mistakes he made. She grabbed the chair beside her, scooting closer to the cell and gently called out to him.

"You see it now, don't you?"

Azer was too ashamed to even look at his mother. "How could I have been so foolish?" He mumbled out in a hushed whisper.

"Azer" Tiya warmly spoke his name, though sorrow was also present in the tone.

The light brown haired teen slowly tilted his head back until it came in contact with the wall behind him a few inches away. "All this time, all those years, I was being played." His voice was pained with the realization of his mistakes and ridden with guilt.

Tiya sighed as she thought over her next words. "Katsu…he was a man who could never let go of his anger. He let his hatred consume him and in the end, it took his life. Your uncle could have been a very different man, if only he would've let go. Because of his burning hatred and thirst for revenge he used you, a mere boy. He wanted you to do what he could not. Finally hurt Hercule Satan. I…I should have seen it. I should have seen what he would do to you. Leaving you that day has been my greatest mistake."

Tears freely flowed down pale cheeks as Tiya looked to her son. Azer turned his head to his mother upon hearing her last statement. His own blue eyes had formed tears which had yet to be released and fall.

"Mother?" Azer called out weakly while rising off the bed and going towards the cell doors.

Tiya snapped her eyes up at the name she hadn't heard in years. "Oh Sakazu." She immediately stood and outstretched her hand through the bars.

As though a child, Azer quickly stepped into the bars and grabbed her hand desperately. Tiya stretched her other arm through the bars and gently stroked his head. Both were completely against the bars, the cold metal the only thing separating the two from a full embrace. Tears flowed down Azer's face as years of torment finally cleansed themselves as the salty water left his eyes.

"I'm so sorry son. I'm so, so sorry." Tiya whispered over and over as she held him as best she could while her own heart broke at seeing him in such a state. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had failed as a parent. That was clear now. Nothing could take back the years of pain he'd suffered or give him back his childhood but she'd be damned if she'd make the same mistake twice. She'd never leave him again, ever.

After what seemed like hours the two backed away from each other and sat once again. Azer was obviously still shaken up from the knowledge of what he had done and knowing he had been so manipulated. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it all.

As if sensing his thoughts Tiya spoke, "It's going to take time. You'll have to learn to let go of the guilt."

Azer looked to his mother with broken, lost eyes, the eyes of a confused and scared child. "What do I do now? The crimes I've committed, the things I've done, I'll never leave this cell."

"You make the most of what you have. Though you now know your mistakes you still must atone for the wrongs you've done. Serve your time, but use it wisely as well. Actions are not without consequence. I taught you that as a child. Now it's time for you to face the consequences of your poor choices, but know I won't be far. I will continue to visit you. After all, I just got you back, how could I possibly walk away now?"

Azer smiled and for the first time in years, it was a gentle one without malice or anger. "Can you do something for me?" When he saw his mother nod in affirmation he continued. "I need you contact Videl and her friend Lime. I need to speak with them."

Understanding filled Tiya's eyes as she responded. "Of course."

* * *

Videl and gang were all out at a local pizzeria when her watch began to beep. Instantly Gohan and Videl turned their attention to the mechanism.

"What is it Chief?" Videl asked in her normal no-nonsense tone.

"_Videl, relax there's no crime. This is more of a personal call."_ The chief's voice echoed through the device. Gohan quirked an eyebrow upward at the statement as he glanced at Videl.

"Sir? I, um, I thought this was only used for emergencies." The raven haired girl replied with confusion.

"_This is a one-time deal. Regardless, I need you and your friend Lime to come down to the station sometime today if possible."_ The communicator crackled slightly at the end of the message.

This time not only did Gohan glance at Videl in confusion but so did Kero, Lime, Sharpner and Erasa. "Uh, yeah, sure Chief. We'll be there in about an hour."

"_Good. See you then."_ With that last sentence the connection was cut leaving six confused individuals.

"I wonder what he could want." Stated a semi-shocked Lime as her green eyes looking to Videl's light blue ones.

"I have no idea. I can't figure out why he would want you there." Videl replied as she glanced between Kero and Gohan for any form of explanation.

The brown haired, violet orbed teen simply shrugged in response. "Got me."

Gohan was trying to piece together the information given to find a plausible reason however there just wasn't enough to go on. "Guess we won't know until we get there." Catching the waiter bringing their pizza out of the corner of his eye he added. "For now let's enjoy our time and eat!"

Sharpner chuckled lightly. "Gohan, do you ever _not_ get excited over food?"

Gohan laughed heartily as he scratched the back of his neck. "You should've seen my Dad! I've got nothing on him."

The group laughed openly but all had a similar thought. If Gohan was nothing compared to his Dad, just how bad was _he_ then?

...

Sharpner and Erasa said their goodbye's to the other two couples apparently having a date planned for later on that evening which left just the four of them heading to the station. The curious call from the chief an hour before had them all confused as to what might happen once they arrived. The trip didn't take long and soon the four teens were walking to the chief's door with Videl at the lead.

"We're here Chief." Videl stated after receiving permission to enter his office as they all walked through the door.

"With a few extra's I see. Kero, Gohan." He greeted with a nod to each of the males.

"Sir." Both replied almost in unison.

Turning back to the raven haired girl the chief continued, "Sorry if I worried you Videl as I said over the communicator this is more of a personal call than anything. It seems one of our inmate's wishes to speak with you." Videl's brows furrowed together with the odd statement but she waited for him to continue. "Well, you and your friend Lime. It seems Yakine wanted an audience with you both. I'm assuming you two boys want to go with them?" Gohan and Kero both nodded in affirmation as he continued, "Fine with me. Videl, you know where to go."

Gohan's mind was spinning with possibilities for why Azer would want to see both Lime and Videl. A few scenarios played out in his head but he wasn't certain on any of them. Who knew what Azer had up his sleeve? Gohan only hoped that somehow Tiya was able to reach him in these past three months.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll be on our way." Videl said clearly confused by the information. With a quick nod to the chief Videl and the others made their way out of his office and to Azer's cell.

...

Azer and Tiya had been sitting for the past two and a half hours catching up, apologizing, forgiving and simply coming together again as a family through healing. Azer actually had a light, almost playful smile on his face when Gohan, Videl, Kero and Lime approached which had instantly turned into a shameful expression upon seeing them.

Tiya, noticing the sudden change in her son, turned to see what the problem was when she eyed the group walking towards them. Understanding flashed through her blue orbs as a knowing yet somewhat sorrowful half smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Gohan, Videl, it's good to see you again." She greeted warmly as she embraced them both. Pulling back she took note of a beautiful and petite auburn haired, teal eyed girl and a larger boy with dark brown hair with longer bangs and striking amethyst colored eyes. "You must be Lime, and I'm sorry but I'm not sure who you are young man."

Kero laughed bit and smiled. "The name's Kero. Pleased to meet ya."

"Pleasure's all mine Kero. I'm Tiya Hiroshimo." She replied with a laugh.

"Tiya I don't mean to be rude, but why are we here?" Videl asked cutting to the chase. She was friendly with the woman on normal terms but being around Azer always made her on edge.

"Ah well, I'll let Azer explain that. Excuse me while I go get something to eat." Tiya responded as she exchanged kind glances with them all before walking down the corridor to give them some privacy.

Kero turned his attention to Azer with a cold gaze. "Azer"

Kero's icy tone and glare inwardly made Azer flinch, not that he could blame the guy any. If someone had done the things he had done to someone close to him, he would be cold too. Before Azer could speak Gohan placed a firm but calming hand on Kero's shoulder silently letting him know to relax as he met his violet eyes meaningfully with a slight nod.

After a brief glance at Kero, Gohan turned to Azer as he let his arm drop back to his side. "You requested our presence and we've come as you wished. Please, say whatever it is you called us here for." Gohan spoke in a patient and compassionate tone.

Azer couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes as Gohan spoke. Was there no limit to this man's kindness? After everything, Gohan still forgave him and allowed him the chance to change. Perhaps Azer could become such a man someday.

Releasing a deep breath the blue eyed teen began, "I know this sudden and probably doesn't make sense, but to get straight to the point… I'm sorry." He paused as he bowed his head slightly to go with his apology. "I don't expect your forgiveness or even your understanding. I just wanted to say what I've done to all of you was wrong and I'm deeply sorry for that. I cannot take back the things I have done, but I can apologize and serve my sentence according to the wrongs I've committed. I am sincerely remorseful."

To say the four were shocked would be the understatement of the year. Azer, who was a vengeful, malice filled, hard ass this whole time was apologizing and genuinely! Videl and Lime had their mouths slightly parted in surprise while Gohan took to a small, relieved smile. Kero still had an edge of skepticism to his eyes, not quite believing the other male yet. Azer had played games before and proven himself to be a good actor, he wasn't about to trust someone like that so easily.

"Why, why now?" Kero asked in a clearly disbelieving tone.

Azer's blue eyes flickered to Kero's amethyst ones. After a few quiet moments he replied, "Because I've finally seen the error of my ways." His eyes dashed back to Gohan's onyx ones. "It started with your kindness Gohan. After everything I had done, you spared me, showed me mercy when I deserved none." Meeting Kero's eyes again he added, "Then you, Kero, also showed me kindness in our battle after I had attacked Gohan with the virus. You told me it was never too late to do the right thing. I was vulnerable, beaten and you could have easily taken my life and ended all your problems, but you didn't. You showed me mercy saying it was what honorable people do. 'No matter how wrong or evil your enemies are, you have no right to be evil in return.' That's what you said to me that day and it startled me. Whether I wanted to or not, I couldn't get that thought out of my head."

As Azer said all these things with such honestly and genuineness Kero slowly let his guard drop. "So what now?" Kero asked in a far softer tone than before.

He looked to Lime and Videl briefly, remorse evident in his eyes. "I serve my time. Lime, nothing I say could take back what I've done. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. I am truly sorry." His eyes then flicked to Videl's light blue ones. "Videl, words could never be enough to apologize to you. All this time, I wanted nothing but revenge for what I thought was your fault when in reality, it was my uncle who had placed such ideas into my head. Still, I made the choice to do such things and as such am responsible for my actions, no matter how clouded they might have been at the time. I wish you and Gohan the best. Please know that I will no longer be a problem in your life." A harsh laugh escaped his lips before he continued. "I think I've more than a few years to pay for my crimes so you can relax. I'll willingly stay and atone for my injustices against you all." Azer glanced around the group one last time making sure to meet each person's eyes. "I am _deeply_ sorry for my actions."

A distinctly feminine voice echoed through the now quiet hall as Lime spoke, "Azer, I forgive you." She added a small smile as he looked to her clearly surprised and startled. "Holding on to anger is no way to live. I hope you can find some peace in life."

This group was extraordinary, Azer realized once more. How such people still exist in today's world was beyond him.

"Thank you." He replied quietly. "I didn't mean to take up all your time. Please go enjoy the rest of your day. Know you all have changed my life." Azer specifically sought out Gohan's eyes one final time. "Gohan, thank you for all you've done. I have a mother again because of you and she was the one who finally brought me back from darkness. If it wasn't for you and the care you've shown, I don't know how much worse I would've become. I am forever grateful. I don't imagine we'll be seeing each other again. Farewell."

A silence enveloped the hall again as Azer clearly finished all he intended to say. He was beginning to turn around heading to the cell bed when a deep voice called out to him.

"Azer," Gohan called knowing he had something to say also. "I'm glad you're finally free."

The light brown haired teen glanced back over his shoulder in awe. Gohan merely smiled knowingly and nodded and Azer returned the gesture. He understood what Gohan had meant perfectly. He was finally free from the chains of revenge and hatred. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face. Yes, Gohan was definitely a man worth modeling his life after.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Gohan stated reverently in softness while taking hold of Videl's hand gently and beginning to lead them out of the hall. The group glanced back one last time as the realization that everything was settled once and for all washed over them.

...

Deep in space on the outer reaches of the galaxy a ship was making its way toward Earth. The ship was a dark steel gray color with accents of red on the major edges and other precisely chosen locations. Inside that ship was a being sitting upon a throne like object. This being had pale, white skin that had a slightly green tone to it and dark, blood red eyes with tiny slits for the pupils. Short, brownish gray spiked hair covered the top of the head, eyebrows, and chin. Clothing the greenish white skin was a long sleeved, black, fitted shirt made out of leather like material. The collar of the shirt covered all the way to the being's chin protecting the neck from potential harm. The shirt was almost square in style over the chest and torso, coming to end on the upper thigh. Under the shirt were fitted, yet moveable, black pants made of a similar material but this seeming to be more elastic than the shirt. Finally the pants tucked into high leather like boots, also black, coming to end just below the knee.

A deep voice echoed from the being directed to another of the same species. "Are we nearing the Earth yet?"

The other being spun around to face their leader before replying in a far higher tone, "Another two weeks lord Zarth." This creature had dark maroon colored hair and silver eyes but most notably, was female. She was wearing a similar outfit only sleeveless and in brown rather than black.

Narrowing his red eyes slightly the creature responded. "Very well. I'm going to my chambers to rest. Inform me when we're within two days of the planet so I can stretch my muscles."

"Yes milord." The maroon haired female responded with her right hand fisted over her heart as she bowed respectfully.

"Do find a way to hurry this up. I'm getting restless." With that the one known as Zarth arose from his seat and stalked out of the control room towards his chambers.

'_Kena, my love, soon I will make right the wrongs against you. I'll destroy them all, every last one of them. Finally, revenge shall be mine.'_

* * *

Author's note:

_I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I do apologize for that. Please just bear with me a little longer and this fic will be complete. To those who get irritated that it takes me so long to update I'll just say this: You try chasing a 16 month old toddler all day long WHILE being 5 months pregnant on top of all your responsibilities and see how much time YOU have to write. To my loyal readers and reviewers who always seem to be patient with me, you guys rock and keep me going! Thank you._

_It's a shorter chapter but hopefully one you can still enjoy. There are only a few more left to be written and I'm going to try my best to actually finish this fic by or in October. I've got lots of work to do before then but that's my goal._

_As always, thanks for sticking with me this long and I hope you can stick around till the finish. It really is within sight now and there are still a few surprises in store. Have a great day and if you feel like it, please review, if not, that's alright too._

_~Samurai Girl_

_(Oh let me know about any errors, I didn't really check over this chapter that well and dislike simple grammatical or spelling mistakes that I overlook. Thanks!)_

_

* * *

Next time on Growing Up, Gohan Style:_

Learn more about Zarth and who he wants to take his revenge upon and why, spend more time with your favorite couple, Gohan and Videl, and get set for coming battle.

* * *

Gohan- "Can't we ever catch a break?" -sighs exasperatedly-

_Samurai Girl- _"You could, but that doesn't make for very dramatic writing."

Videl- "What happened to my training?"

_Samurai Girl- _"Hmm, good point, I'll have to touch on that next chapter." -grins evilly- "Unless you're too busy locking lips with Gohan that is."

Videl- -turns bright red- "Shut up! I'm not the one writing this thing!"

Gohan- "I don't think I'd mind too much." -gets smacked by a glaring, flushed, Videl- "What?" -shrugs-

Azer- "Does this mean I'll disappear from the story now?"

_Samurai Girl-_ "Quite possible, but hey, you had a good run right? Besides, you got your honor back, what more do you want?"

Azer- "Maybe to be out of a cell?"

_Samurai Girl- _"Not happening."

Azer- "Drats"


End file.
